El Destino que nos guarda
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Luego del campeonato de verano, las chicas de Satogahama, acompañadas de un nuevo miembro, tratarán de volver a triunfar en su búsqueda de ser las mejores. Un fanfic de Hachigatsu no Cinderella Nine.
1. Renovando nuestros caminos

**Vamos con una nueva historia. Se trata del anime Hachigatsu no Cinderella Nine o Hachinai para los que miramos el anime con gran cariño.**

**Quiero decir que este fic será un poco más de comedia y romance, aunque mantendré la seriedad de algunos personajes.**

**Recomiendo la historia de RinMakoto "**Cinderella Nine: Chasing the Dream**" la cual es una gran historia de este anime. Saludos amigo.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

.

El béisbol es uno de los deportes más populares en el mundo. Normalmente solo era jugado por hombres, pero con el tiempo muchas escuelas comenzaron a tener clubes femeninos de béisbol.

Entre ellas, estaba un club muy especial. De la Preparatoria Satogahama, existía un club con 11 chicas que recién había comenzado sus actividades a mediados de mayo.

Pero dejando a un lado todo, el equipo fue capaz de llegar al torneo nacional, donde fueron derrotadas en la segunda ronda, habiendo logrado vencer a la Preparatoria Seijo.

Aunque las chicas estaban dolidas por la derrota, sabían que muy pronto habría otra oportunidad.

Pasó 1 mes desde entonces y ya era septiembre. Las chicas seguían entrenando en el campo, no debían perder la condición.

Incluso muchas chicas iban a ver las prácticas, algo que en otro tiempo hubiese puesto nerviosas a las chicas, pero con el torneo y el ser observadas por varias personas, terminaron por acostumbrarse.

.

**N/A. Ignoraré el final de la serie en la que varias chicas van a unirse al club, está vez solo voy a quedar con las 11.**

.

Al día siguiente…

En la primera hora, Kakehashi-Sensei llegó a anunciar algo.

\- ¡Muy bien, orden! – todos los estudiantes callaron – quiero anunciar que tenemos un nuevo estudiante transferido desde Seijo.

\- ¿Seijo? – algunos comenzaron a rumorear.

\- Démosle una cálida bienvenida – dijo la maestra – adelante.

Por la puerta del aula, ingresó un chico con el uniforme de Satogahama. El joven era alto, piel clara, cabello castaño y ojos azul celeste, muy parecido a Tsubasa.

-Puedes presentarte – le dijo Kakehashi.

\- G-Gracias – el chico aclaró su voz – soy Yoshimaru Nishimura, un gusto.

Se escucharon muchos murmullos de parte de varias personas, entre ellas las chicas las cuales opinaban del joven.

\- ¡Muy bien! – dijo la maestra calmando a todos de nuevo – dejemos que se termine de presentar Nishimura-kun.

\- G-Gracias Kakehashi-Sensei – el chico retomó su presentación – como decía, soy Yoshimaru Nishimura, vengo de la Preparatoria Seijo. No sé si deba añadir algo más maestra.

\- Puedes decir cuáles son tus gustos o que haces en tu tiempo libre.

\- Pues… - el joven lo pensó un poco – suelo leer, ver anime y practicar deportes como futbol, basquetbol y béisbol.

\- ¿Béisbol? – eso alertó a Tsubasa Arihara.

\- Bien, puedes sentarte a la par de Arihara-san – dijo Kakehashi.

\- Bien.

El joven se dirigió hacia su asiento, el cual como dijo la maestra, estaba al lado de la capitana del equipo de béisbol, Tsubasa Arihara.

Justo cuando se sentaba, la chica se dirigió a él.

\- ¡Hola! – dijo la castaña extendiéndole su mano - ¡Soy Arihara!

\- M-Mucho gusto Arihara-san.

\- No necesitas presentarte conmigo, ya lo hiciste.

\- C-Cierto.

La clase comenzó y no pasó mucho que contar interesante, salvo cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Tsubasa se dirigió hacia el salón del club. Desde que estaban las 11, se reunían a diario a comer y luego a cambiarse para entrenar, una costumbre de viejas amigas que han engrandecido.

\- ¿Y ha pasado algo interesante? – preguntó Asada.

\- Pues hasta ahora no – dijo Shinonome – solo lo típico.

\- En mi clase tampoco hay nada interesante – dijo Tomoe – las típicas clases.

\- Con nosotras tampoco hay nada bueno – dijo Iwaki - ¿verdad Maiko?

\- P-Pues creo que no – dijo tímidamente la peli roja.

\- Con nosotras llegó alguien transferido – dijo Tsubasa – y me interesó bastante.

Todas quedaron calladas, a excepción de Nozaki, Nakano y Suzuki, las cuales ya sabían por qué.

\- ¿U-Un chico? – dijeron algunas.

\- Sí.

\- Tsubasa – habló su mejor amiga - ¿Quieres decir que ese chico te…?

\- Ese chico jugó béisbol – dijo la castaña, lo cual causó varios suspiros de alivio.

\- No me asustes así Tsubasa – dijo Iwaki suspirando – pensé que ya te nos casabas.

\- ¿Casarme? – dijo confundida.

\- Iwaki-Senpai, creo que Arihara no entendió nada desde el principio – habló Waka.

\- ¿Me estás alagando o no Suzuki? – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Depende de cómo lo hayas tomado.

\- Pensé que estabas hablando del chico que te gustaba – dijo finalmente Tomoe.

\- Pero yo no me refería a eso.

\- Olvídalo – dijo Shinonome dándole una mordida a una bola de arroz – Arihara solo piensa en béisbol, ni siquiera sé si se casará.

\- N-No solo pienso en béisbol Shinonome – dijo Tsubasa algo triste – y si sé que me casaré.

\- Pero con una pelota o con un bate.

\- Cierto – dijeron todas, incluida Kawakita.

\- ¡¿EEEHH?! ¿Tú también Tomocchi?

\- Desde que te conozco, te has interesado más en béisbol que en ir a conocer chicos.

\- E-Es que no me llamó la atención ningún chico hasta ahora – dijo un poco avergonzada.

\- Pero este chico parece que te ha interesado – dijo Nozaki.

\- Es que jugó béisbol – dijo emocionada la capitana – seria alguien bueno para entrenar.

\- Tsubasa-san – habló Nozaki - ¿crees que Nishimura-kun acepte jugar con nosotras?

\- No lo sé, pero si de algo estoy segura, es que quiero probarlo.

\- ¿Probarlo?

\- Sí.

En eso, Iwaki se asomó por la ventana y como el salón del club daba a la cancha de futbol, pudo ver como varios chicos jugaban.

-Oye Tsubasa – habló la chica - ¿alguno de ellos es?

\- Veamos – Tsubasa se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver a varios chicos jugando - ¡él es!

\- ¿Quién?

\- El de cabello castaño como el mío – las demás llegaron a ver.

Las beisbolistas miraron a los chicos jugando. Cuando miraron a los hombres, en especial al que señaló Tsubasa.

-S-Se parece a ti Tsubasa-san – dijo Akane.

\- Y sí que se parecen – habló Nakano.

\- Ahora que lo dicen – dijo Tsukumo - ¿ese no es el chico que se transfirió de Seijo?

\- Sí, él es.

\- Pues no sabía que jugara también futbol – dijo Shinonome.

\- Ese chico está lleno de sorpresa Ryo – le dijo Iwaki.

\- N-No me llame por mi primer nombre Iwaki-Senpai – dijo la peli morado oscuro algo avergonzada.

\- N-No le veo nada de malo Shinonome – dijo Arihara – llevamos un poco más de 5 meses juntas.

\- Pero no hemos dicho nada de las formalidades Arihara – dijo Suzuki.

\- Es cierto ¿verdad?

Después de todo este enrollo, las chicas salieron del salón y se dirigían hacia la cancha de futbol a ver al joven Nishimura.

\- ¿Creen que esté bien que los espiemos? – dijo Iwaki algo nerviosa.

\- Pero no los estamos espiando – dijo Aoi – estamos viendo desde las gradas.

\- Prácticamente estas gradas son para aficionados – dijo Tomoe – podemos ver a los chicos desde aquí.

\- ¿Y el novio de Arihara? – bromeó Tsukumo aun con su cara seria.

\- N-No es mi novio Tsukumo-Senpai.

\- Solo debía aparecer un chico que jugara béisbol y ya te nos enamoras.

\- … - la chica no dijo nada y solo desvió la mirada.

\- ¡Vamos Nishimura-kun! – gritó Iwaki en su típica forma de animar como porrista.

\- ¡Vamos! – ahora era Aoi quien se unía.

Las demás solo se atinaron a ver el partido, algunas no entendían tanto el deporte que estaban jugando los chicos, pero igual apoyaron.

Yoshimaru era un experto en el uso del balón, jugaba de delantero, pero ayudaba a varios de sus compañeros en distintas posiciones.

Se veía a leguas que era un joven prodigio que podía llegar a ser un futbolista de nivel profesional.

Pasó media hora y el equipo de Yoshimaru terminó ganando 7-1, con 6 goles anotados por el castaño. Puede que el encuentro haya sido corto, pero se vio el potencial del joven.

Al día siguiente, las chicas no lo encontraron en la cancha de futbol. Al preguntar a algunos chicos, les dijeron que había ido a jugar un partido con el club de basquetbol.

Al llegar al escenario…

\- ¡Vamos Nishimura-kun! – animaban algunas chicas.

\- ¡Anota otra canasta, Nishimura! – ahora eran algunos chicos quien animaban al chico.

\- Veo que tiene mucho apoyo – dijo Kawakita – y eso que solo lleva 2 días.

\- Y es muy bueno – dijo Nozaki – tuve varios compañeros que eran buenos, pero el nivel de él es otro.

\- ¿Es bueno? – preguntó Kurashiki.

\- Su nivel de juego es bastante bueno, está a otro nivel – dijo la rubia viendo al chico.

\- Ya veo.

El juego duró todo el descanso, el cual duró 30 minutos, en donde el equipo de Nishimura ganó 89-20. El resultado fue aplastante para el equipo contrario, pero en vez de ser odiado, el chico fue felicitado por su gran nivel.

Las beisbolistas estaban asombradas por su nivel de juego.

\- ¡Quiero que juegue con nosotras! – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Sabes que somos un equipo de chicas, él no puede unirse a nosotras – dijo Shinonome.

\- No me refiero a eso Shinonome – dijo Tsubasa – quiero que juegue un partido contra nosotras para ver qué tan fuerte es.

\- Pues no miro mala la idea de Arihara – habló Waka – puede ser una buena oportunidad para ver su potencial.

\- Pues que le hable la novia – dijo Kurashiki.

\- ¿Y quién es la novia? – preguntó la oji azul.

\- Pues tú, ¿Quién más? – le dijo el resto del club.

\- ¡Q-Que no es mi novio!

\- Pues tú y él hacen buena pareja – dijo Asada burlándose un poco.

\- I-Iré a preguntarle – dijo la oji azul alejándose de las demás y dirigiéndose hacia el chico.

Mientras que Yoshimaru terminaba de tomar algo de agua, notó como Tsubasa se le acercaba.

\- ¿Arihara-san? – preguntó el chico mirando a la beisbolista iba hacia él.

\- Nishimura-kun – dijo Tsubasa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Quiero pedirte algo – en eso Tsubasa tomó las manos del joven - ¡Por favor!

\- ¿Q-Que pasa? – en eso, el chico se puso algo nervioso, que una chica te agarrara de las manos no era algo tan común de ver.

\- ¡Quiero que me acompañes! – le dijo ella.

\- ¿P-Para qué?

\- Quiero que juegues un partido de béisbol con nosotras – dijo la chica.

\- ¡Oh! – suspiró aliviado – claro.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, había escuchado que había un equipo de béisbol aquí en Satogahama.

\- ¿Y qué has escuchado de nosotras?

\- Que llegaron al torneo nacional y derrotaron a Seijo – habló el chico – yo fui a ver el juego.

\- ¡¿En serio?!

\- Sí, déjame decirte que juegas muy bien.

\- ¡¿Lo crees?!

\- Sí.

En eso, la campana del fin del receso terminó.

-Bueno, ya es hora de que volvamos a clases.

\- Sí – dijo la oji azul - ¿Cuándo jugaríamos?

\- Tu decide la hora y veré si puedo.

\- Ok – dijo Tsubasa.

El día pasó, y aunque Tsubasa se sentará al lado del joven, no le quitaba la vista a Yoshimaru.

No era por nada, pero la condición atlética del joven era algo que Tsubasa admiraba.

Ya al final, llegó la última hora de clases y antes de que Yoshimaru se retirara, Tsubasa lo detuvo.

\- ¡Oye Nishimura-kun! – dijo la capitana - ¿podemos jugar ahora?

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Sí, tenemos un campo de entrenamiento, podemos ir si quieres.

\- Tsubasa-san – se acercó Nozaki – no creo que debas presionarlo.

\- Nozaki tiene razón – dijo Suzuki – Nishimura-san debe estar cansado.

\- Creo que opino lo mismo – dijo Akane.

\- No se preocupen – dijo el castaño – aun me queda mucha energía.

\- ¿Lo ven?

\- ¡Tsubasa! – se añadió otra voz al aula.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurre Tomocchi?

\- Shinonome me mandó a llamar por ustedes, ya nos vamos a la práctica.

\- ¡Ya vamos! – Tsubasa sin querer se llevó a Yoshimaru del brazo.

\- ¡A-Arihara-san!

\- ¡Espera! – le dijo Tomoe, pero su mejor amiga ya se había ido – le iba a decir que hoy debemos estudiar de la práctica.

\- Arihara solo piensa en béisbol – dijo Akane con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

\- Si Nishimura-san se enamora de Tsubasa-san, creo que harían buena pareja.

\- Sí.

Las demás solo se dirigieron hacia su campo de entrenamiento, pero ya se imaginan como se mostraron las chicas al ver al castaño ahí.

\- ¿Qué hace Nishimura-kun aquí? – preguntó Yoshimi al ver al chico - ¡¿Viniste a jugar con nosotras?!

\- P-Pues sí.

\- Déjame adivinar, te trajo arrastrado Arihara – dijo Shinonome.

\- Pues para que te digo que no si sí.

\- Lamento eso.

\- No te preocupes.

\- Bueno, al fin y al cabo, viniste a jugar – dijo la joven Arihara - ¡vamos!

\- Está bien.

\- Por lo que miro, somos 12 con Nishimura-san, por lo que deberíamos dividirnos en equipos de 6.

\- Bien.

Waka se encargó de dividir los equipos quedando así

Equipo 1: Arihara, Nozaki, Ukita, Asada, Tsukumo y Suzuki.

Equipo 2: Shinonome, Kurashiki, Iwaki, Nakano, Kawakita y Nishimura.

.

Comenzaría el juego, comenzando el equipo de Arihara bateando.

La primera en batear fue Nozaki, siendo el pitcher Kurashiki y el cátcher Nakano.

Kurashiki lanzó dos bolas que fueron dando el primer strike y segundo strike, aunque al tercer lanzamiento, la rubia logró darle.

La pelota iba algo largo, tanto que Iwaki y Kawakita trataron de atraparla, pero se les fue de largo. Parecía que era un home run, pero quedaron boca abiertas cuando miraron una figura de cabello castaño dando un gran salto y atrapando la pelota en pleno aire.

Cuando iba a aterrizar, lanzó con fuerza la pelota.

\- ¡Shinonome-san! – gritó tirándole la pelota.

Shinonome apenas salió del trance, atrapó la pelota e hizo el out.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble! – dijeron Yoshimi y Tomoe al mismo tiempo.

\- Vamos, no fue nada.

\- ¡Volaste muy alto! – dijo la peli negra – demasiado para mi parecer.

\- No importa, hay que ganar este juego.

\- Sí.

Durante el resto del turno del equipo de Arihara, no lograron pasar de los outs, bueno, hasta que llegó el turno de Tsubasa.

\- ¡Vamos Kurashiki-san!

\- Bien – la peli roja lanzó la pelota y esta fue bateada por Arihara, la cual comenzó a salir y convertirse en home run, pero…

Como si fuera sacado de una película de Dragon Ball Z, Nishimura dio un salto más grande del de la primera ronda, y atrapó la pelota de Arihara con algo de dificultad, pero lo logró.

-No puede ser – susurró Arihara bastante sorprendida.

\- Lo mismo digo – dijo Shinonome algo asustada – este nivel es otro.

\- Bueno, vamos de cambio ¿verdad?

\- S-Sí.

Con 0 carreras para el equipo de Arihara, el equipo de Nishimura y Shinonome era el próximo en batear.

Nozaki decidió ir de pitcher, Iwaki batearía y Suzuki iba de cátcher.

Como era de esperarse, Nozaki llevaba una gran ventaja al ser pitcher zurdo, por lo que no costó mucho trabajo el ponchar a su Senpai peli mostaza.

Yuuki Nozaki mejoró mucho desde el torneo, ahora tenía un buen nivel en su brazo, incluso sus compañeras tenían problemas, pero en eso, llegó Shinonome.

Nozaki lanzó la pelota y Shinonome logró darle. Ukita y Asada trataron de atraparla, pero no fue hasta que Tsukumo logró tomarla, pero la pelota ya había rebotado en el suelo, por lo que Shinonome logró llegar a primer base.

Era el turno de Yoshimaru, el cual se le veía algo nervioso, lo cual no explicaban las chicas.

Nozaki solo se concentró en lanzar la pelota, la cual el castaño no hizo ni intento de batear.

\- ¡Primer Strike!

Waka le devolvió la pelota a su cátcher. Nozaki solo atinó a volver a lanzar y pasó lo mismo.

\- ¡Segundo Strike!

Shinonome y Arihara estaban algo confundidas por la actitud del chico, el cual daba a entender que no quería batear.

Pero todo fue cambiado cuando Nozaki al lanzar el último de los tiros y parecer que todo terminaría en un 0-0, la sorpresa llegó.

Nishimura reaccionó momentos antes de que la pelota llegara y con una velocidad asombrosa, bateó la pelota con una fuerza monstruosa mandándola más allá del jardín de girasoles. Un home run de leyenda.

Nozaki y todas las demás quedaron en completo shock al ver eso, pero la voz de Nishimura, las sacó del trance.

\- ¡Vamos Shinonome-san!

La voz de Yoshimaru hizo reaccionar a Ryo quien solo se atinó a correr y detrás de ella, estaba él.

Al final, el juego terminó con 2 carreras a favor del equipo de Nishimura / Shinonome contra 0 del equipo de Arihara.

Al terminar, todas estaban exhaustas, pero felices por ese gran juego.

-No puedo creer que pudieses batear con esa fuerza – dijo Iwaki – tienes potencial.

\- G-Gracias Iwaki-Senpai.

\- Lo mismo digo – habló Shinonome – no había visto a alguien con esa potencia desde hace tiempo.

\- Serías un gran entrenador – le dijo Yuuki.

\- Creo que exageran.

\- Vamos, no seas tan modesto – le dijo Nakano – eres muy bueno en lo que haces.

\- Honestamente serias un buen jugador – le dijo Tsukumo.

\- Opino lo mismo – dijo Kurashiki.

\- ¿Por qué no nos refrescamos un poco? – dijo Asada.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Con esto – la peli morado claro sacó la manguera y comenzó a mojar a todos los ahí presentes, incluido Nishimura.

Aoi estuvo mojándolos por un buen rato, hasta que quedaron completamente empapados.

\- ¡Cielos! – dijo Akane – mi suéter quedó muy mojado.

\- Me siento como perro en piscina – dijo Tsubasa.

\- De suerte mi cámara es aprueba de agua – habló la periodista.

\- Ahora si estoy muy mojado – habló el chico quitándose la camiseta.

\- … - las demás solo miraron como se la quitaba y mostraba su cuerpo bien desarrollado. Se notaba los músculos de su abdomen bien hechos y sus bíceps en sus brazos.

Las chicas estaban más que hipnotizadas, incluso estaban algo rojas por ver el buen desarrollado cuerpo del chico, pero la que más estaba en trance era Tsubasa.

Sabía que era muy bueno atléticamente, pero honestamente estaba en otro mundo.

Nishimura notó como las demás lo miraban.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa?

\- N-No es nada- dijeron todas desviando la mirada.

\- Bueno.

Eso sería el comienzo de esta historia, la cual estaría llena de obstáculos, los cuales deberían superar juntos.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_La idea en sí es de RinMakoto, aunque tengo que admitir que la historia la comencé en agosto, pero la dejé a un lado cuando comencé a subir otros fics. _

_La idea que el entrenador de las chicas sea hombre, es de RinMakoto, a él todo el reconocimiento._

_Originalmente en mi fic, el entrenador iba a ser mujer, pero al leer el fic de RinMakoto y recordar que la escuela de Satogahama es mixta, no vi la necesidad de hacerla obligatoriamente mujer a la entrenadora._

_Solo eso digo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	2. Cazando a la presa

**¡Segunda entrada!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Amigo, gracias por leerme. Te lo diré, te hice gran reconocimiento por que prácticamente fuiste el primero en subir historias de Hachinai en Fanfiction, ya eso es algo cierto, por ahora somos los únicos en tono América que hemos subido historias de este tipo, lo he investigado y solo nosotros hemos subido historias de Hachinai. Por ahora la llevo en buen comienzo, no sé cuan buena la mantengo, pero trataré de hacer lo mejor posible para actualizar seguido. ¿Loco no? Los dos nos seguimos historias parecidas XD. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Al contrario, gracias a ti amigo por haberme apoyado en subir este fic. Y no te preocupes, a veces los haters lo quieren desmotivar, pero no hay darse por vencido. Tu solo escribe lo que realmente te guste, lo que otros te digan. Para que una historia guste, primero debe gustarle al autor. Sin más, un abrazo psicológico y estoy ansioso de leer tu fic, lo espero con ansias. Bendición de Athena._

_._

**Vamos con el segundo capítulo…**

.

.

.

Luego del partido de práctica entre Yoshimaru Nishimura y las chicas del club de béisbol, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares.

Las chicas de segundo año se desviaron por otro camino, mientras que todos los de primer año, incluido el joven, iban en el mismo camino.

\- ¡Juro que me duelen las piernas! – exclamó Tsubasa.

\- ¿De qué te duelen? – dijo Shinonome viendo con extrañeza a la castaña – si ni corriste.

\- ¿Qué no? Me tuve que escapar de Asada-Senpai mientras me mojaba y me resbalé en el camino.

\- De suerte era la ropa de práctica – dijo Tomoe – si hubiese sido el uniforme nos habríamos metido en problemas.

\- M-Mi suéter está totalmente mojado – mencionó Akane.

\- D-Debería secarse rápido si lo pones a secar desde ahora – sugirió Nozaki.

\- Por cierto – iba a preguntar Suzuki - ¿Dónde vives Nishimura-san?

\- ¿Yo? - preguntó el joven – de hecho, ya vamos a llegar.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Tsubasa – ya vamos a llegar a mi casa también.

\- Mi casa queda a la vuelta de la calle – dijeron ambos castaños al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que se quedaran viendo un rato.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¿Qué avenida queda? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Avenida Matachi.

\- Esperen – dijo Tomoe – eso significa que…

\- ¿Qué ocurre Kawakita?

En menos de dos segundos ya estaban parados frente a la casa de Arihara y Nishimura.

\- ¿Cómo es que no sabían que ambos eran vecinos? – preguntó Shinonome mirando a ambos castaños.

\- B-Bueno… - Nishimura fue el primero en explicarse – hace apenas 3 días me mudé y como normalmente me voy a la escuela temprano, posiblemente no me fijé en las casas vecinas.

\- ¿Y tú Arihara?

\- N-No me di cuenta de que alguien se había mudado – dijo tímidamente la capitana – c-como hemos salido tarde de las prácticas, creo que no me enteré.

\- ¿Y no te dijeron nada tus padres?

\- Es que mis padres andan de viaje de negocios ahora y vuelven hasta mañana.

\- ¿Y cómo has sobrevivido? – preguntó Waka – por lo que Kawakita nos ha dicho, no eres una gran cocinera que digamos.

\- ¿Eh? – la castaña miró a su mejor amiga - ¡Tomocchi!

\- Lo siento Tsubasa, pero debes admitir que no eres la mejor en la cocina.

\- ¿En serio tan mala es Arihara-san en cocina?

\- A veces – dijo la peli negra, aunque no lo decía con mala intención – de hecho, la última vez que me invitó a comer fue un desastre.

\- ¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó Nozaki.

\- ¡No les cuentes Tomocchi!

\- Tsubasa quiso hacer una cacerola de estofado, le dije que, si le podía ayudar, pero ella insistió en que podía hacerlo sola.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Quemó la carne, quemó la salsa, quemó las papas e incluso quemó el agua.

\- ¡¿Cómo vas a quemar agua?!

\- Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.

\- S-Solo se me pasó un poco – dijo la joven Arihara ya roja de la vergüenza.

\- Miren – dijo Tomoe sacando su celular y mostrándoles varias imágenes.

\- No me lo creo – dijeron algunas al ver "el carbón".

\- Un pedazo de carbón se ve más decente que la comida de Arihara.

\- Pero si cocinas mal, ¿entonces qué has estado comiendo en los almuerzos?

\- Comida instantánea – dijo sin dudar la castaña.

\- Eso explica muchas cosas.

\- Bueno, debemos irnos, ya va a anochecer.

Cada quien se fue para su casa, solo Nishimura y Arihara quienes entraron a sus respectivos hogares.

Al día siguiente…

Nishimura ya estaba listo para ir a la Prepa, solo se guardaba su bento y se iría. Vio el reloj y notó que ya faltaban 30 minutos para que las clases dieran inicio y sabía que la caminada hasta la escuela era de unos 15-20 minutos.

Cuando estaba saliendo de su casa, notó que la casa de los Arihara aún seguía con las luces apagadas.

\- ¿Aun no se habrá despertado Arihara-san? – se preguntó para sí mismo.

Fue a tocar la puerta, pero nadie le habría.

Esto preocupó al chico quien pensó que posiblemente le hubiese pasado algo a la chica.

Sin más, encontró una nota junto al florero que estaba en la entrada.

.

"_Nishimura-kun,_

_por favor, ¿podrías despertar a Tsubasa?_

_Atte. Tomoe Kawakita_

_PD: La llave está debajo del florero"_

_._

-Que buena amiga tienes Arihara-san – no sabía por qué Tomoe le había dejado la llave de la casa de su vecina, tal vez le encontró confianza.

Sin más, el joven ingresó a la casa, no sabía bien dónde ir, hasta que sintió unas manos en su espalda.

Por obvias razones, se asustó, pero luego miró quien fue el responsable.

-P-Perdón si te asusté.

\- Eres tu Kawakita-san.

\- Lo lamento, pero quise venir a ver si ya habías despertado a Tsubasa.

\- Miré la nota que me dejaste… ¿Por qué me dejas algo así? No me conoces mucho.

\- Lo sé – dijo la peli negra – pero sé que no eres mala persona, puedo deducirlo.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí – y dicho esto, ambos ingresaron a la casa.

Mientras iban por las escaleras hacia la habitación de Tsubasa, ambos escucharon el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Pero ambos desearían no haberla escuchado.

\- ¡Que buen baño! – exclamó Tsubasa saliendo del baño, al parecer la capitana había estado disfrutando de un largo y jugoso baño.

Pero como si el destino volviera a jugarle una mala broma, cuando miró hacia el pasillo, notó dos siluetas. Una era de su mejor amiga, Tomoe, y la otra era de su nuevo amigo y vecino, Yoshimaru.

La castaña no se dio cuenta de la situación, no fue hasta que…

\- ¡Nishimura-kun, tapate los ojos! – exclamó Tomoe algo nerviosa.

\- ¡S-Sí! – dijo el chico dándose la vuelta y tapándose la cara.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurre Tomocchi? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- S-Solo mírate – le dijo la peli negra.

\- ¿Qué hay de ma…? – Arihara no terminó la frase ya que notó como Tomoe le señalaba su cuerpo, y al bajar la mirada notó que prácticamente, estaba sin nada.

\- ¿T-Tsubasa?

\- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó la capitana – olvidé mi toalla favorita.

\- ¡¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?!

Luego de este "pequeño" incidente, los tres llegaron a Satogahama, Aunque Tsubasa no le tomó tanta importancia, Tomoe y Nishimura iban hechos un tomate. Sabemos que ver a tu nueva amiga sin nada puesto, como que nos agarraría vergüenza a todos ¿no?

Las clases comenzaron con normalidad y Nishimura y Kawakita trataron de olvidar el incidente y solo concentrarse en las clases.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó…

\- ¿Nishimura-kun?

\- ¿Q-Que ocurre Arihara-san? – dijo el castaño aun sintiéndose algo incómodo.

\- ¿Quieres venir a almorzar con nosotras?

\- ¿E-Estará bien que vaya? Digo, son un club femenino.

\- El hecho de que seamos chicas no quiere decir que no nos llevemos con chicos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, mi antiguo equipo cuando estaba en Fujiura Senior estaba compuesto de puros varones, yo era la única mujer.

\- Vaya, debió ser difícil.

\- No, no lo fue – cuando menos acordaron ya iban directo al salón del club e iban platicando como si nada hubiese pasado.

No querrán imaginarse como estarían las demás del equipo de béisbol al verlos a ellos dos entrar.

Cuando ingresaron al lugar, solo fueron el objeto de muchas miradas.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? – habló Iwaki – ahí viene la parejita.

\- ¿Parejita? – preguntaron ambos castaños.

\- Ya decía que Tsubasa no solo pensaba en béisbol – dijo Asada lanzándoles una mirada algo nerviosa.

\- ¿D-De que hablan chicas? – Tsubasa ya había entendido las indirectas, cosa que Nishimura no entendió.

\- Solo tres días y ya andan, me enorgulleces – volvió a decir Yoshimi alzando su pulgar.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? – preguntó el chico.

\- Olvídalo Nishimura – suspiró Shinonome quien solo se dedicó a comer.

\- S-Shinonome.

\- La suerte que tienes Nishimura.

\- Lo mismo diría Tsubasa-san, Nishimura-kun – dijo Nozaki junto con Akane.

Aunque las burlas seguían por un rato, luego llegó Kakehashi-Sensei.

\- ¿Están todas aquí? – en eso miró al joven - ¿Nishimura-san?

\- H-Hola Kakehashi-Sensei.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Lo invité a almorzar con nosotras – habló Tsubasa.

\- Bueno, si lo miran bien, no hay problema – dijo la maestra.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado maestra? – preguntó Tsukumo.

\- Es cierto – Kakehashi habló – me enviaron noticias de que se organizará un torneo de béisbol a finales de noviembre.

\- ¡¿Un torneo de béisbol?!

\- S-Sí, de hecho, será un torneo conmemorativo de navidad. Solo que está vez, como el torneo femenino, se harán dos grupos, el masculino y el femenino.

\- Vaya – exhaló Tsubasa – harán dos categorías.

\- Pero este torneo es un poco más exigente que el torneo femenino en el que participaron.

\- ¿Y qué hay de más?

\- Se requieren varios requisitos para poder ingresar al torneo.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Verán – la maestra sacó un papel que traía – el primero de los requisitos es que el equipo requiere de mínimo de 11 jugadores.

\- Cumplimos con ese requisito – dijo Nozaki.

\- El segundo requisito es que los equipos ya hayan participado en un torneo.

\- Nosotras ya participamos en el torneo nacional.

\- Ahora viene el tercer requisito, que es en el que tenemos problemas – dijo Momoko algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Y cuál es?

\- Pues… - antes de que hablara, el timbre del fin del almuerzo terminó – eso se los diré después.

\- Bien – dijeron las chicas, algunas quedaron incluso con intriga por el último de los requisitos.

Las chicas del club tuvieron que esperar las clases restantes para saber qué pasaría.

Al sonar la campana final…

\- ¡Nishimura-kun!

\- ¿Qué pasa Arihara-san?

\- ¿Vienes con nosotras hoy a jugar?

\- Me encantaría, pero ya quedé de ir a jugar futbol con unos de segundo año.

\- Oh, está bien – dijo la castaña algo decepcionada – podemos jugar en otra ocasión.

\- Sí, cuenta con ello.

Tsubasa se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, solo esperaba el momento en el que Kakehashi les diera cual era el requisito que les faltaba.

Las chicas estuvieron entrenando un poco antes de que llegara su maestra.

Estuvieron bateando, corriendo, atrapando las pelotas, eso sí, vinieron algunas compañeras a verlas como se hacía de costumbre.

Shinonome notó que Tsubasa estaba algo distraída, cosa que la mayoría no notó.

\- ¡Alto! – exclamó la peli morado oscuro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Shinonome-san?

\- Arihara – llamó a la capitana - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Cómo que qué ocurre? – dijo la oji violeta – has estado distraída todo el rato.

\- ¿E-En serio?

\- Sí.

\- P-Pues…

\- ¿Qué pasa Tsubasa? – preguntó Tomoe.

\- N-No es nada.

\- ¿No estarás pensando en Nishimura-kun?

\- ¿Eh? – un pequeño sonrojo se puso en cara – N-No es eso…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- S-Solo estaba pensando en lo que Kakehashi-Sensei iba a decir, no creen que es extraño de que se puso algo nerviosa con el último requisito.

\- Ahora que lo dices – dijo Kana pensando un poco.

\- P-Podría ser que tal vez no tengamos algo para entrar al torneo navideño – dijo Akane.

\- Pero que será lo que quiere decir – dijo Yuuki – no miro que nos falte algo.

\- Podría ser que… - Kurashiki lo pensó un poco - ¿no será que solo llevamos poco tiempo?

\- No, no lo es – se unió una nueva voz al lugar.

\- Kakehashi-Sensei.

\- No crean que he venido con malas noticias, solo que cuando me dieron los papeles con reglas del torneo, lo último no me lo esperaba.

\- Exactamente… ¿Qué es lo que dice el último requisito?

\- A eso iba – Momoko se aclaró la voz – resulta que el requisito final es que el equipo debe contar con un entrenador que las acompañe.

\- … - las chicas quedaron en completo silencio por lo dicho por su maestra.

\- Eso era – habló la maestra – me preocupó mucho eso…

\- ¿Un entrenador?

\- Sí.

\- Pero hemos estado entrenando sin uno, con ayuda de Shinonome y Arihara es que hemos mejorado – dijo Waka.

\- Lo sé chicas, pero esas son las reglas del torneo.

\- ¿N-No podría representarnos usted como entrenadora?

\- Lastimosamente los maestros no podemos representar como entrenadores, a menos que tengan un título en Educación Física, pero de ahí, no.

\- ¿Q-Que haremos?

\- ¿Podríamos pedirle ayuda a Sonoda-Sensei?

\- Sonoda-Sensei no estará para esos días, tiene un torneo con el equipo de futbol.

\- Que desgracia.

\- Entonces… ¿no podremos participar?

\- A menos que encuentren a alguien que pueda ser su entrenador, no creo que puedan participar – dijo Kakehashi algo triste – intentaré ver si encuentro a alguien.

Las chicas estaban cabizbajas, pero la que más estaba triste era Tsubasa.

La oportunidad de poder jugar de nuevo en un torneo era algo que encendía sus ganas de triunfar y volver a ganar un torneo.

Sentía frustración el simple hecho de no participar.

En eso, dentro de la cabeza de Tsubasa, un hámster con un listón amarillo comenzó a girar en una rueda de hámsteres.

\- ¡Tengo una idea! – exclamó la joven Arihara.

\- ¿Q-Que se te ocurrió Arihara-san?

La castaña solo atinó a correr fuera del campo de entrenamiento, cosa que incluso preocupó a sus compañeras y maestra quienes solo atinaron a seguirla.

Tsubasa corrió un buen rato hasta llegar a las canchas de futbol de la Preparatoria Satogahama.

La chica buscó entre los distintos chicos que jugaban el deporte, hasta que encontró a su amigo.

Nishimura se encontraba jugando de delantero como la última vez que jugó.

Tsubasa lo observó fijamente mientras jugaba. Su decisión de jugar en equipo, su rápida velocidad daba a entender que tenía una gran resistencia en sus piernas.

-E-Él… sería un buen entrenador – dijo Tsubasa pensando la posibilidad de que su nuevo amigo fuese el entrenador que su equipo necesitaba.

\- ¡Tsubasa! – la mencionada volteó a ver a su mejor amiga Tomoe quien venía acompañada de sus compañeras beisbolistas y Kakehashi-Sensei.

\- ¿Qué ocurre chicas?

\- ¿Por qué corriste Tsubasa-san? – preguntó Nozaki.

\- Es que se me ocurrió algo.

\- ¿Y que fue?

\- Creo que encontré a la persona indicada para ser nuestro entrenador.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – exclamaron las demás.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Quién?

\- ¿Quién más? – Tsubasa señaló a Nishimura quien estaba descansando luego de su partido en el que al parecer ganaron.

\- ¿Tu novio? – preguntaron todas.

\- ¡Q-Que no es mi novio!

\- Bueno Arihara-san, entonces propones que Nishimura-san sea su entrenador, ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?

\- Sí.

\- Deberíamos preguntarle a Nishimura-kun a ver si acepta.

\- Pero creo que deberíamos pedírselo mañana, miro que está muy cansado.

\- Creo que tienes razón Suzuki.

Tsubasa se dirigió a su casa junto con Tomoe, ambas platicando sobre el torneo.

\- ¿Por qué pensaste que Nishimura-kun sea nuestro entrenador?

\- Creo que desde que jugamos con él, me llamó mucho la atención su forma de jugar.

\- Ya veo… por cierto, ¿Por qué no habrá venido?

\- Al parecer fueron a celebrar con Nishimura-kun, por lo que creo que llegarán tarde de celebrar.

\- Y-Ya veo- en eso, el teléfono de Tsubasa sonó - ¿Aló?

\- _Hola Arihara._

\- ¿Nakano? ¿Cómo estás?

\- _Bien, lamento no haber ido hoy a la práctica, pero me sentí un poco mal hoy._

\- Está bien, lo entiendo.

\- _Bueno, Shinonome-san me contó todo y la parte de que Nishimura-kun podría ser nuestro entrenador._

_\- _Bueno, es bueno que lo sepas.

\- _Por cierto, me encargaré de investigar datos sobre Yoshimaru Nishimura._

\- ¿Investigar?

\- _Recuerda que soy una periodista Arihara-san. Nunca subestimes el poder de mis investigaciones._

\- Pues como diría Auronplay, tengo miedo.

\- _Mejor dí, ¡Ayaka yo por ahí no paso, yo por ahí no paso!_

\- Bueno, te espero mañana – dijo Tsubasa apagando su móvil.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Nakano-san?

\- Que va a averiguar sobre Nishimura-kun.

\- ¿Investigar?

\- Sí.

Ambas amigas solo siguieron hablando, pensando en que pasaría el día de mañana.

Mañana… sería un día algo diferente.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Y hasta aquí lo dejó. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo en el que Tsubasa tratará de convencer a Yoshimaru de ser su entrenador. _

_¿Saldrá bien? ¿Saldrá mal? ¿Si una persona me dice que no le haga caso y no le hago caso, le estoy haciendo caso?_

_Sin más, nos vemos._

_¡Shuriken de agua!_


	3. Rechazando una oferta

**¡Vamos a la tercera entrada!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Tsubasa es todo un caso, para más se preocupó por su toalla que por saber que andaba sin nada XD. Eso sí, es algo muy extraordinario que seamos los únicos, pero tienes razón, tal vez inspiremos a futuros autores y vamos a decir después… "¿te acordás cuando publicamos estas historias?" y dirán después "¿esos fics? ¿Te refieres al Santo grial de los fics de Hachinai?" Ok, me pasé XD. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena! Por cierto, perdón por la escena que te voy a agarrar de tu fic._

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Mira, honestamente no se sabe, ya que solo conozco, a parte de Satogahama, la de Seijo y Kogetsu. No sé si en el juego ya estarán los nombres, pero creo que no. Por cierto, me alegro que te hayan llegado mis palabras y no te preocupes, estoy seguro que harás un fic excelente. Lo espero con ansias. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**Sin más, que decir, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Amanecía un nuevo día. Aunque los milagros existan, no todos se realizan, bueno al menos eso pensaban muchos.

En la residencia de los Arihara, nuestra protagonista recién se levantaba de su profundo sueño. Los rayos del sol golpearon su casa despertándola en el proceso.

\- ¿Q-Que hora es? – se dijo para sí misma mientras se estiraba y bostezaba – Debe ser temprano.

\- ¡Arihara-san! – se escuchó un grito de afuera.

\- ¿Quién será? – dijo la castaña toda adormilada.

\- ¡Arihara-san!

\- Otros 5 minutos más – y dicho eso, se volvió a acostar.

Pero a los 2 segundos…

¡PAM!

\- ¡Eso dolió! – gritó la castaña levantándose de golpe mientras se sobaba la cabeza - ¡¿Quien fue?!

\- L-Lo siento Tsubasa.

\- ¿Tomocchi?

\- ¿Ya la despertaste Kawakita-san?

\- ¿Nishimura-kun?

\- Tsubasa, ya vamos tarde – le dijo la peli negra a su mejor amiga – levántate.

\- Está bien – dijo la oji azul.

\- Vamos a llegar algo tar… - la oji verde quedó a media frase cuando observó a su mejor amiga, de nuevo sin nada puesto - ¡¿Q-Que te pasa?!

\- ¿De qué hablas Tomocchi?

\- M-Mírate – le dijo señalándola.

\- … - Tsubasa no dijo nada y solo se atinó a ver - ¡No puede ser!

\- ¿Ya te diste cuenta?

\- Sí – dijo exhalando aire - ¿Dónde estarán mis calcetines de la suerte?

\- ¡¿Por qué te preocupas por otras cosas?!

Luego de eso, los tres iban rumbo a la escuela.

-En serio Tsubasa, ¿Por qué dormiste sin nada?

\- Bueno, es que anoche hizo mucho calor y me fui a dar un baño y como estaba muy cansada por la práctica, pues… se me olvidó.

\- Tsubasa.

\- No puedo creer que se te olviden cosas como esas.

\- P-Pero fue sin querer Nishimura-kun.

\- Tsubasa – llamó Tomoe a la castaña - ¿le dirás?

\- ¿Decir qué?

\- Ven – la acercó más y le comenzó a susurrar al oído - ¿no le dirás si quiere ser nuestro entrenador?

\- ¡Es cierto!

\- No hables tan fuerte.

\- ¿De qué se hablan tanto ustedes? – dijo el chico quien se había percatado como sus dos amigas hablaban entre sí.

\- N-No es nada – habló Tomoe moviendo las manos al frente - ¿verdad Tsubasa?

\- S-Sí, solo hablábamos sobre el capítulo de anime que miré anoche en el que Gokú viste la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario y pelea contra los Devilukianos usando a Greninja Ash con el mítico poder de Excalibur.

\- … - obviamente Yoshimaru y Tomoe quedaron en blanco al escuchar lo que la castaña dijo.

\- No sé por qué, pero te creeré.

\- ¡¿En serio creíste eso?! – dijo la peli negra.

Llegando a Satogahama y pasar las clases hasta llegar al almuerzo, el club de béisbol se reunió en su salón.

\- ¿Ya hablaste con él, Arihara? – preguntó Shinonome.

\- Aun no, quiero hablarlo cuando estemos todas.

\- Hoy hubiese sido un buen momento Tsubasa.

\- ¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó Tsukumo.

\- Nos pusimos nerviosas y Tsubasa le inventó una excusa algo rara.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Le dijo que había visto un capítulo de anime que creo que prácticamente no existe.

\- ¡Espera! – dijo Iwaki – te refieres al capítulo de anoche en el que Gokú vestía la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario y peleaba contra los habitantes del planeta Deviluke mientras a usaba a Greninja Ash junto con Excalibur.

\- Sí.

\- ¡¿A poco si pasó?! – exclamó Tomoe súper sorprendida.

\- Bueno, al parecer debemos proponerle que sea nuestro entrenador.

\- Y debería ser rápido – dijo una voz entrando al lugar.

\- ¿Kakehashi-Sensei?

\- Sí, al parecer dieron fecha límite para la inscripción – dijo la oji verde – solo tienen 1 semana para decirle a Nishimura-san.

\- Ahora si se nos armó.

\- Sí.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué tanto miran, Aoi, Iwaki? – dijo Tsukumo viendo a sus compañeras quienes miraban por la ventana.

\- Creo que Arihara no se equivocó al decir que sería buen entrenador.

\- ¿Por qué lo dicen?

\- Creo que sería mejor si vamos a verlo con nuestros propios – sugirió Iwaki a las demás.

\- No perdemos nada con intentarlo – dijo la maestra, las demás solo asintieron y se dirigieron directo a la cancha.

Las demás no entendían lo que sus compañeras querían decir, pero pensaban que era algo relacionado con Nishimura.

Llegando…

\- ¿Por qué hemos venido? – preguntó Waka.

\- Deberían ir a ver como planea las cosas – dijo la peli lila.

\- ¿Planea las cosas?

\- Sí.

Todo el club se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Yoshimaru, el cual estaba con un grupo de varones.

\- ¡Bien! – dijo el castaño – esto será lo que haremos. Tojou, ve a la derecha y has que no te marquen de cerca.

\- Sí.

\- Satou, has jugada colectiva con Uzumaki para poder doblegar la defensa, ustedes corren muy rápido así que no tendrán problemas.

\- Sí – dijeron ambos chicos.

\- Y, por último, Ayakashi, mantén tu mirada en el balón para cuando jueguen tiro libre o penal.

\- Sí.

\- Los demás, no se olviden que lo más importante es que la pasen bien, pero si tienen la oportunidad de anotar y ampliar el marcador, lo hacen, pero siempre de manera limpia.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Junten sus manos – dijo el castaño mientras todos juntaban sus manos - ¡vamos!

\- ¡No es un hecho! ¡Este equipo es de a pecho! – gritaron todos alzando sus manos.

\- Que gran porra – dijo Iwaki – ni a mí se me habría ocurrido.

\- Debe estar organizando un equipo – dijo Shinonome – al parecer es buen estratega.

\- La habilidad que tiene para animar al equipo, comparando las debilidades y ventajas de los jugadores, diría que ya tiene experiencia – dijo Suzuki.

\- ¿Eso crees Suzuki-san? – preguntó Nozaki.

\- Sí, un entrenador debe conocer los puntos fuertes y débiles del equipo, y al ver como planea las cosas, diría que posiblemente ya estuvo como entrenador.

\- ¿Habrá sido entrenador?

\- No lo sé.

\- Creo saber quién nos diría información.

\- Sí, yo también.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Nakano?

\- Ahora que lo dices… - las demás miraban a todos lados buscando a la peli verde pálido, la cual no aparecía.

\- Ayer hablé con ella, me dijo que había estado enferma – dijo Tsubasa – peor me dijo que iba a recolectar información sobre Nishimura-kun.

\- ¿Información sobre Nishimura?

\- Así es.

\- Arihara – se escuchó el nombre de la capitana que provenía de unos arbustos.

\- ¿Nakano?

\- Vengan – la periodista las llamó a todas para que se reunieran alrededor.

\- ¿Qué pasó Nakano?

\- Necesito que vayan a la sala del club.

\- ¿A la sala?

\- Sí – y sin más, todas fueron tras Nakano.

Al llegar a la sala del club, todas iban con dudas sobre lo que la chica de lentes les dijera.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Nakano? – preguntó Shinonome.

\- Conseguí información sobre Yoshimaru Nishimura.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, nunca duden el trabajo de una periodista – dijo inflando su pecho con orgullo.

\- ¡Esa es nuestra Nakano!

\- Y dinos, ¿Qué averiguaste?

\- Miren – Nakano sacó varias libretas llenas de información de su mochila – anoche estuve investigando sobre Nishimura-kun y encontré varias cosas interesantes.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Miren esto – sacó la primera libreta – Yoshimaru Nishimura estudió en la escuela primaria y secundaria de Seijo, en la cual siempre destacó en los deportes, incluso se graduó con honores.

\- Increíble.

\- De hecho, él fue entrenador, aunque se tratara de un grupo de amigos que jugaban, él los comandaba.

\- Ven, les dije que ya había tenido experiencia como entrenador.

\- Y no solo eso, tanto como futbol, basquetbol y béisbol, dirigió varios equipos dentro de la escuela, y siempre fueron ganadores cuando los dirigía.

\- Eso es genial.

\- ¡Lo sabía! Él es un gran candidato a ser nuestro entrenador.

\- Arihara, no solo eso, deberías ver que más cosas dice.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Miren esto – sacó una segunda libreta – cuando llegó a Seijo, iba con gran expectativa para dirigir a algunos equipos del lugar, incluso llegó a ser nominado como entrenador de la selección de béisbol de Seijo, lastimosamente el club se había disuelto y no había nada.

\- Vaya.

\- No solo eso, fue convencido para dirigir a la selección de futbol de Seijo, la cual solo duró 1 mes en el puesto.

\- ¿Solo 1 mes? – dijeron la mayoría.

\- Si era tan bueno, ¿Por qué entonces duró tan poco? – preguntó Kurashiki.

\- No se sabe, se dice que fue que tuvieron problemas con las indicaciones de Nishimura-kun, incluso se dice que fueron varias cosas, pero ninguna de ellas tiene conclusiones claras.

\- Y-Ya veo.

\- Y esto que encontré es solo un rumor, pero se hizo muy viral en Seijo a finales del semestre.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurrió?

\- Tal vez les asombre, pero hubo el rumor que Nishimura-kun y la capitana de béisbol, Sayaka Jinguji, tenían una relación amorosa.

\- … - todas quedaron en blanco, y solo dejaban que sus cerebros volvieran a la Tierra.

\- N-Nakano, no te habrás equivocado ¿no?

\- D-Debe ser un error, sí, eso debe ser – se decía Tomoe tratando de convencerse de que lo que Nakano decía era falso.

\- Tal vez no me crean, pero hay algunas pruebas que muestran que lo que digo es real.

\- ¿Pruebas?

\- Sí, algunos al analizarlos me di cuenta de que eran falsos, pero algunos noté que sí podrían ser verdad.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Miren – Nakano sacó una pequeña bolsita llena de fotos, unas 5 para ser precisos.

\- ¿Y estas fotos?

\- Al parecer fueron tomadas por algunos alumnos de Seijo que hicieron eco del rumor.

\- Déjame ver – todas las chicas se acercaron a ver qué pasaba con las fotos.

\- N-No me lo creo – exclamó Tsubasa al ver una de las fotos, en ella aparecía Yoshimaru agarrado de la mano con Jinguji.

\- N-No puedo creer eso - dijo Tomoe quien no se tragaba la idea de que su maestra hubiese tenido un romance.

Las demás fotos mostraban bastantes acercamientos entre ellos dos, pero ninguna de las fotos mostraba muestras más fuertes, la mayor de ellas fue la de la agarrada de manos, otra mostraba a ambos hablando tan animadamente, una faceta no conocida por Tomoe.

Entre las fotos, había otra en la que aparecían muy de cerca, solo faltaba un poco para que se abrazaran.

\- ¡Quién lo diría! – exclamó Iwaki – ese Nishimura es todo un galán.

\- No me creo que Jinguji-san haya tenido este tipo de acercamiento con Nishimura-kun – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Bueno, al fin y al cabo, lo importante es que es bueno en ser entrenador – habló Tsukumo – si Nishimura-san tiene una capacidad estratégica para dirigir, combinado con su potencial físico, entonces coincidiría con Arihara, es buen entrenador.

\- ¡Lo ven! – exclamó Tsubasa – debemos hacer que acepte.

\- Y deberíamos hacerlo rápido.

\- ¿Por qué Asada-Senpai?

\- Porque el partido en el que estaba terminó.

\- ¡¿Qué?

Todas dejaron la información de Nakano en el club y se digirieron de vuelta hacia la cancha de futbol en el que el juego había terminado.

\- ¡Ganamos! – exclamaron algunos chicos festejando la victoria.

\- ¡Increíble Nishimura! – exclamó un chico.

\- ¡Nishimura! ¡Nishimura! – decían varios chicos tirando al aire al castaño en forma de victoria.

\- Al parecer ganaron – dijo Akane.

\- ¡Y así termina el encuentro de Fútbol entre los Topos gritones y los bagres asesinos! – decía un chico haciéndola de narrador de ESPN – los dirigidos por Yoshimaru Nishimura ganan 5-0 al equipo de You Kaga. Al volver de la pausa, les daremos más exclusiva.

\- Pero antes de irnos, no se olviden de sintonizar el súper clásico español – dijo Nakano quien se había unido al joven narrador – y recuerden, el equipo de béisbol de Satogahama estará jugando un torneo durante el próximo mes de diciembre, espérenlo con ansias.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Nakano? – preguntó Nozaki con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, mientras las demás solo reían de forma cómica.

\- ¡Eres un increíble entrenador Nishimura! – exclamó uno de los jugadores – oye, ¿crees que puedas convertirte en nuestro entrenador?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Sí, contigo, de seguro llegaremos a la final y ganaremos el campeonato nacional entre clubes.

\- … - todos los ahí presentes jugadores de futbol elogiaban y apoyaban al que dio la idea.

\- No puedo – fue lo que se escuchó de los labios de Nishimura.

\- ¿Qué dijiste Nishimura?

\- Dije que no puedo ser su entrenador – dijo en un tono frio, cosa que sorprendió mucho a los chicos, en especial al club de béisbol.

\- ¿P-Por qué no?

\- No puedo dirigir a equipos nuevamente – dijo.

\- ¿D-De que hablas Nishimura? – habló un chico de apellido Satou - ¿no viste como nos dirigías? Eres un gran entrenador y estratega.

\- No es eso, simplemente no puedo volver a dirigir a ningún equipo.

\- Nishimura.

\- Lo siento – y dicho esto, se retiró corriendo del lugar, cosa que dejó muy sorprendidos a todos los ahí presentes.

\- Nishimura-kun – suspiró Tsubasa al ver a su vecino y amigo huir del lugar.

Terminando las clases y llegando la hora de irse a casa, las chicas del club de béisbol decidieron suspender la práctica de ese día y preocuparse más por su amigo.

Todas decidieron ir a casa del castaño a ver qué pasaba, una reacción de eso no era algo normal.

Al llegar a la casa del joven Yoshimaru, tocaron la puerta, pero esta se abrió de repente, como si se les hubiese olvidado poner cerrojo.

Las chicas ingresaron al lugar, sabiendo que era de mala educación entrar a una casa sin permiso, pero entraron igual.

\- ¿N-No creen que debimos esperar a fuera de su casa? – dijo Akane algo asustada.

\- Opino lo mismo que Ukita, estamos invadiendo su casa – dijo Kurashiki.

\- Solo debemos hablarlo con él, quiero saber que pasó – dijo Tsubasa.

En lo que las 11 chicas iban caminando por los pasillos, de repente se abrió una puerta delante de ellas, algunas de ellas simplemente dieron un pequeño brinco.

\- ¡Billie Jean! – gritó Yoshimaru saliendo del baño, con solo la toalla enrollada en su cintura, imitando a Michael Jackson.

Antes de que siguiera con su imitación del Rey del Pop, al ver hacia el frente… ya se imaginarán como habrá sido.

Unos segundos en un gran silencio y lo peor fue cuando la toalla de su cintura se desató y cayó de su cintura.

Si de por sí, todos los ahí presentes ya estaban avergonzados, ahora eran a niveles cósmicos.

Yoshimaru, porque sus amigas lo estaban viendo sin nada y las beisbolistas, porque era la primera vez que veían a un hombre… como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Desde afuera de la casa, se escucharon varios gritos agudos de parte de varias chicas junto a un grito masculino.

Al parecer, eso sería una discusión muy larga.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Que cosas ¿no? _

_Saber que habrá pasado con Nishimura y si es cierto que tuvo algo con Sayaka Jinguji._

_Todo se resolverá el próximo capítulo._

_Bye._


	4. Un recuerdo amargo

**¡Vamos a la cuarta entrada!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Tal vez tus afirmaciones no vayan tan lejos amigo, Nishimura tiene algo que no lo deja ser entrenador y si tuvo que ver con su "relación" con Jinguji, aquí lo vas a averiguar. Jaja, pobres chicas, le miraron el "bate de béisbol" si sabes a lo que me refiero XD. Por cierto, ¿Quién es tu favorita? ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Usar chantaje no es algo que Tsubasa haría, aunque Iwaki y Nakano tal vez sí. Tienes razón, lo bueno que no están en Latino América, porque aquí sí que somos "muy buenos amigos", si me entiendes a lo que hablo. Por cierto, coincidimos en una cosa, leí tu review en el capítulo de RinMakoto que tu favorita es Tsukumo, déjame decirte, amigo mío, no estás solo. A mí me gustan algo raras, de hecho, me atrae bastante Tsukumo, pero me declino más por Shinonome. Soy raro ¿no? ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más queridos Nakamas, comencemos…**

.

.

.

-Déjenme preguntarles algo… ¿Qué hacen en mi casa sin permiso? – dijo el castaño aun con toalla mientras las chicas estaban arrodilladas en el suelo. Cabe decir que todos estaban en la sala.

\- E-Este…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- N-No podemos responderte bien si… - trató de hablar Tomoe quien no podía ver fijamente al castaño.

\- D-Deberías ir a cambiarte antes – dijo Shinonome quien estaba roja, algo raro en ella.

\- Bueno, creo que tienes razón Shinonome-san, ya vuelvo – dijo Nishimura antes de retirarse a su habitación.

\- C-Creo que la regamos – dijo Tsubasa.

\- ¿Crees? – le reprochó Tsukumo – la regamos totalmente.

\- Creo que no podré casarme – dijo Akane más roja que un tomate y escondiendo su rostro en su capucha.

\- S-Somos dos Ukita-san – habló Nozaki en el mismo estado que su compañera.

\- C-Creo que somos muchas que ya no nos podremos casar puras – habló Kurashiki quien lucía en el mismo color que su cabello.

\- Te dije que era una mala idea Arihara – dijo Ryo mirando a la capitana.

\- N-No sabía que él estaría… ya saben…

\- ¿Estaría que? – dijo Iwaki tratando de molestar a su Kouhai castaña.

\- Y-Ya sabe…

\- Vamos Tsubasa, que no sabemos a lo que te refieres – ahora era Asada.

\- Me refiero a… ¡que estuviese desnudo! – dijo ya con toda la vergüenza salida.

\- N-No hablen más de eso por favor – Suzuki ya estaba por desmayarse.

\- Tendré listo el número de la ambulancia por si Suzuki-san se desmaya – habló Tsukumo.

\- ¿Y tú porque estás tan calmada Tsukumo?

\- Cosas de la vida Asada.

\- M-Mejor no quiero saber.

En eso, el joven volvía ya vestido con una camiseta de la selección de Japón y con pantaloneta.

-Bien – dijo sentándose – explíquenme, ¿Qué hacían en mi casa?

Ninguna de ellas quería hablar, fue hasta que Shinonome y Tsukumo le dieron un golpe detrás de la cabeza a Tsubasa, que supo que era ella la que tenía que responder por todas.

-Y-Yo empezaré.

\- ¿Arihara-san?

\- Bueno, venimos aquí porque nos preocupaste cuando decidiste no entrenar al equipo de futbol pensamos que algo malo había pasado para que declinaras la oferta, entonces, decidimos venir a verte.

\- Entiendo esa parte, pero… ¿Por qué entraron a mi casa? Es más, ¿Cómo entraron?

\- S-Solo empujamos la puerta, al parecer la habías dejado sin seguro.

\- C-Creo que eso fue culpa mía.

\- Bueno, lamento mucho haber entrado, las chicas no tienen culpa de nada, si alguien necesita castigo soy yo.

\- ¿Castigo? – dijo el castaño algo confundido – esto no es Impractical Jokers.

\- E-Entonces… ¿nos dirás?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dinos Nishimura-kun – habló Nakano sacando su libreta y todo su equipo de periodismo – queremos que nos digas porque esa negativa de no ser entrenador.

\- E-Eso…

\- Veo que has sido muy exitoso, incluso desde la escuela – habló Tomoe viendo alrededor de la casa.

\- Un poco.

\- ¿Un poco? – exclamó Iwaki – mira eso.

Las demás desviaron la mirada hacia donde la rubia decía y efectivamente miraron varios trofeos colocados en un estante. Muchos de ellos acompañados con fotos de él con varios compañeros.

\- ¡Increíble! – exclamó Tsubasa viendo la gran cantidad de trofeos.

\- ¡Lo sabía! Eres un gran jugador y entrenador – habló Nakano.

\- Más o menos, aunque esos días terminaron para mí.

\- Eso es lo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué decidiste dejarlo todo?

\- N-No quieren saber eso.

\- El trabajo de un periodista es saberlo todo, como reportera del periódico de Satogahama es mi deber saberlo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

\- Eres rara Nakano-san.

\- Vamos, me ofendes.

\- Bueno, les contaré.

\- Bien – todas se acomodaron para escuchar lo que pasó con su amigo.

\- No te contengas Nishimura-kun, dinos ¿Qué pasó para que dejaras de ser entrenador?

\- Pues…

.

_Flashback_

_._

_Recién iniciaba la primavera en Seijo cuando lo alumnos de primer año iniciarían su nueva vida de Preparatoria. La ceremonia pasó y las primeras horas de clase también, hasta que en el receso…_

_\- ¿Tú eres… Nishimura-san? – preguntó un joven quien se había acercado al castaño._

_\- S-Sí, soy yo._

_\- Que bueno, soy del equipo de futbol de Seijo, soy Akira Manabe y queremos hablar contigo._

_\- ¿Conmigo?_

_\- S-Sí, digo, si puedes._

_\- No le veo problema._

_\- Genial._

_Luego de eso, el castaño se dirigió hacia donde iba el chico, el cual se veía a leguas que yacía muy emocionado._

_-Disculpa Manabe-san, pero a dónde vamos._

_\- Ya lo verás._

_Ambos llegaron a un salón en el cual estaban todos los miembros del club de futbol, los cuales eran 15 personas, entre los cuales estaba uno de los maestros._

_\- ¿Así que tú eres el famoso Yoshimaru Nishimura? – dijo el señor._

_\- ¿Famoso? N-No creo tener nada de famoso._

_\- No seas humilde amigo, sabemos de lo que eres capaz._

_\- Eres el famoso Nishimura, uno de los mejores entrenadores juveniles que ha criado Japón._

_\- ¿Tanto así?_

_\- Sí, mira Nishimura-kun, te lo diré directamente, quiero que seas entrenador del equipo de futbol de Seijo._

_\- ¿Entrenador del equipo de Seijo?_

_\- Sí, de hecho, te iba a proponer que fueras el entrenador del equipo de béisbol, pero como los demás miembros ya se graduaron, ahora mismo está inactivo._

_\- P-Pero en la ceremonia Saya… digo, Jinguji-san dijo que iba a abrir el club nuevamente._

_\- Sí, lo habló conmigo y le di la oportunidad de anunciarlo, pero la verdad no le veo futuro._

_\- ¿No le… ve futuro? – dijo el chico algo enojado._

_\- Bueno, no quiero desviarme del tema, dime Nishimura-kun, ¿aceptarías ser el entrenador?_

_\- … - Yoshimaru quedó un momento en blanco, podría aceptar rápidamente y decir que con mucho gusto lo haría, pero por alguna razón, no estaba seguro aún – D-Déjeme pensarlo un poco._

_\- Y-Ya veo, no te preocupes, después de todo te agarramos de sorpresa y es el primer día, así que siéntete libre de decidir tu respuesta._

_\- G-Gracias._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

_._

-… entonces, ¿así fue como te propusieron hacer de entrenador?

\- Sí, imaginen, ser elegido para dirigir a uno de los mejores cuadros de futbol de la región, era algo que no me esperaba.

\- Pero entonces… ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Sí, investigué y me di cuenta de que solo duraste 1 mes en el puesto, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Bueno, eso fue al tiempo que acepté el puesto. Y hacerlo fue lo peor que pude haber hecho.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por qué descuidé mucho a una persona que realmente significó mucho para mí.

\- … - todas lo miraron fijamente sintiendo la tristeza de sus palabras.

\- ¿Fue… Jinguji-san? – Kawakita fue la única en hablar.

\- Sí.

\- P-Pero… ¿Qué fue tan grave para que se enojara?

\- Es más, ¿es cierto que andabas con Jinguji? – preguntó Asada.

La pregunta dejó callado al chico, las demás al ver su reacción pensaron que la habían regado… otra vez.

-N-No debes respondernos si así lo quieres…

\- No, ustedes quieren saber la verdad, se las diré.

\- P-Pero…

\- Mi respuesta es sí… Jinguji, no, Sayaka y yo anduvimos antes de entrar a la Preparatoria.

\- … - eso dejó boquiabierta a más de una por la noticia, Tomoe era la más sorprendida.

\- Vaya, pero dinos… ¿Qué tiene que ver que el puesto de entrenador afectó tu relación con Jinguji-san?

\- Pues…

.

_Flashback_

_._

_Luego de haber tomado el puesto de entrenador, el castaño se encontraba en la práctica de su equipo, los jugadores eran bastante buenos, pero el puesto le había traído algunos contratiempos._

_Estaba demasiado tiempo con ellos que incluso llegaba a descuidar algunas materias, no tanto como para no presentar trabajos o tareas, pero lo suficiente como para no tener mucho tiempo para estudiar. Además, limitaban las salidas que el castaño tenía normalmente con algún amigo o especialmente con su novia._

_Al salir de la práctica, ella lo estaba esperando afuera de las instalaciones…_

_\- ¿Dónde estabas?_

_\- Lo siento Sayaka, pero esta vez no me dejaron salir temprano._

_\- Entiendo esa parte de que ser entrenador de la selección de futbol de Seijo requiere mucho tiempo, pero eso no es motivo para descuidar a tu novia y olvidarte de nuestra cita._

_\- E-En serio lo lamento, pero es que…_

_\- Ya no des más excusas, al final te importa más el equipo…_

_\- ¡No es cierto!_

_\- ¿A no? – dijo la castaña – desde que entramos a Preparatoria te has descuidado mucho conmigo, ni siquiera viniste a verme en el juego contra Satogahama._

_\- ¡Ya te dije que no podía porque ese día teníamos partido fuera de la ciudad!_

_\- ¡Pudiste haber pedido permiso para faltar!_

_\- ¡Ya te dije que no podía!_

_\- ¡Eso mismo dijiste cuando te propuse ser el entrenador del club de béisbol!_

_\- No tenían miembros y lo sabes._

_\- Ahora tenemos todo un equipo y en verdad necesitamos un entrenador._

_\- ¿No han conseguido uno?_

_\- Yoshimaru, necesitamos un entrenador y quiero que tú lo seas._

_\- P-Pero…_

_\- Yoshimaru, sé que esto es difícil, pero quiero que te tomes la oportunidad de hacerlo, alguien como tu es alguien digno._

_\- Veré que puedo hacer._

_Luego de eso, luego del entrenamiento del equipo de futbol, Yoshimaru iba rápidamente hacia la cancha de béisbol en el que su chica entrenaba junto al equipo de béisbol._

_\- ¡Jinguji-san! – llamó una de las jugadoras – Ahí está Nishimura-kun._

_\- ¿Eh? – la chica miró hacia donde su compañera apuntaba – al final si vino._

_\- ¿Qué pasa Sayaka? – preguntó Makino._

_\- Vino nuestro entrenador._

_\- ¿Eh?_

_\- Ya llegué._

_Después de eso, Nishimura estuvo dividiendo su tiempo a más no poder entre ser entrenador de béisbol y futbol. Aunque algunos de sus jugadores del club de futbol ya empezaban a sospechar._

_Luego de la práctica, uno de ellos decidió seguirlo junto a los demás para ver donde iba su entrenador._

_Al llegar…_

_\- ¡Vamos Makino-san! – se escuchó una voz muy familiar para ellos - ¡más rápido!_

_\- ¡Sí!_

_\- Sayaka, ve a la izquierda rápido._

_\- ¡Bien!_

_\- ¡Nishimura! – hablaron varias voces._

_\- … - el chico solo volteó la mirada y se encontró con varios de sus jugadores - ¿Qué hacen aquí?_

_\- ¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí? – dijo uno de ellos – venimos a ver a donde te ibas tan temprano y resulta que nos das gran sorpresa._

_\- ¡Espera! No es la gran cosa, solo estoy ayudando a las chicas…_

_\- ¡Nishimura! – lo llamó otro – Aquí en Seijo no se acostumbra a entrenar a dos equipos._

_\- ¿C-Como que no?_

_\- Las reglas dicen que un entrenador solo deberá dirigir a un solo equipo deportivo, esa es la ley aquí en Seijo._

_\- N-No puede ser._

_\- ¡Oigan! – llamó Sayaka – el hecho de que él nos esté ayudando no tiene nada que ver con las reglas de la Preparatoria, solamente nos está ayudando con los bateos, es todo._

_\- Mira Jinguji, en primer lugar, no te llamamos para que te metas en asuntos que no te importan, y en segundo…_

_\- ¡Manabe, no permitiré que le hables así a Sayaka! – exclamó Nishimura algo furioso._

_\- ¿Por qué? – dijo el chico - ¿Acaso es tu novia?_

_\- Pues claro que…_

_\- No – la respuesta de Jinguji dejó perplejo a Nishimura – es solo nuestro entrenador._

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- Pues no creas que esto se quedará así Nishimura, aquí en Seijo nos tomamos muy en serio el deporte._

_\- Y-Ya lo miré._

_\- Bien – los futbolistas se retiraron del lugar, dejando solo a las chicas de béisbol junto al castaño._

_\- Sayaka._

_\- Por favor Yoshimaru, no hagas berrinche._

_\- ¿Berrinche? – dijo el castaño indignado - ¿te parece berrinche que me queje de que mi novia me ha negado como su pareja?_

_\- Yoshimaru, lo siento por eso, pero necesito proteger la dignidad que tiene el equipo de béisbol, la cual es poca, pero tiene._

_\- Pero lograron ganarle a Satogahama…_

_\- Era un equipo recién formado, las cuales solo dos de ellas eran buenas._

_\- No estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero te apoyaré en lo que pueda._

_\- Gracias._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

_._

-… luego de ese día, las cosas empeoraron – terminó de decir Nishimura.

\- No puedo creer que Jinguji-san te haya negado como novio.

\- No la culpo, estaba con mucha presión luego de haber traído de vuelta el club de béisbol.

\- Pero ese no era motivo para hacer eso – dijo Tsubasa.

\- No se enojen con ella, después de todo lo hizo para muchas personas que no le tenían fe en el béisbol.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

\- Pero dinos, ¿Qué pasó después que renunciaste y te transfirieras aquí a Satogahama?

\- Bueno, lo que pasó fue…

.

_Flashback_

_._

_Al cabo de unos días, la actitud del equipo de futbol, así como el ambiente en Seijo cambió drásticamente con Nishimura._

_Los jugadores del equipo dejaron de seguir sus órdenes con respecto a las indicaciones en los partidos, definitivamente en Seijo se tomaban el deporte muy en serio._

_Solo había durado 1 mes en el puesto cuando su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite._

_Llegó donde el capitán del equipo de Seijo y le entregó un sobre._

_\- ¿Qué es esto?_

_\- Es mi carta de renuncia._

_\- ¿Renuncia? – dijo el capitán enojado e impactado - ¿estás renunciando?_

_\- Sí, no puedo dirigir a un equipo que no obedece mis indicaciones._

_\- ¿Por eso? – le dijo - ¿sabes cuantas personas matarían por dirigir nuestro equipo?_

_\- No lo sé y no me importa, solo quiero que sepas que deberían buscarse otro entrenador, porque yo, hasta aquí llego._

_\- Maldito – susurró el jugador – te lo diré Yoshimaru Nishimura, eres el peor entrenador que hemos tenido, no sé cómo fue que te recomendamos para dirigirnos._

_El castaño no dijo nada y solo abandonó el lugar, pero las palabras del jugador quedaron en su mente. En serio… ¿tan mal entrenador era?_

_Decidió dejar las cosas a un lado antes de que se alborotaran demás._

_Esa misma tarde, el equipo de béisbol de chicas iba rumbo al torneo nacional._

_Llegó al día siguiente para ver a su novia y su equipo donde lastimosamente caerían ante Satogahama, la cual para ser novatas mostraron varias habilidades._

_Cuando terminó el partido fue a buscar a Sayaka._

_\- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? – se dijo Nishimura para sí mismo mientras buscaba a la peli ceniza._

_Cuando finalmente la encontró, la halló hablando con las demás chicas del equipo de béisbol._

_-P-Pero… ¿no crees que eso sería muy cruel Sayaka? – dijo Makino._

_\- Es lo mejor para Yoshimaru y para mí, no creo que debamos seguir así._

_\- P-Pero él se sentirá mal…_

_\- Él debería saberlo más que nadie como soy, y creo que esto es lo mejor._

_\- ¿De qué hablas Sayaka?_

_\- ¿Yoshimaru? – la chica no se sorprendió al verlo, es más, podría decirse que lo estaba esperando._

_\- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo el chico - ¿Qué sería lo mejor para nosotros dos?_

_\- Yoshimaru, seré clara… quiero que terminemos._

_\- ¿Qué? – el chico sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo - ¿bromeas verdad?_

_\- No, es lo que creo que será mejor para los dos. No creo que esta relación vaya a algún lado si seguimos en esto._

_\- ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión?_

_\- Es la única manera que miro que vamos a estar bien – dijo la chica – además, el puesto de entrenador arruinó todo._

_\- ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver el puesto de entrenador?_

_\- ¡Ser entrenador arruinó todo! – exclamó Sayaka algo irritada - ¡te lo dije! ¡si hubieses aceptado ser nuestro entrenador todo esto hubiese sido diferente!_

_\- ¡Ya me harté de eso también! – exclamó Yoshimaru también enojado - ¡tú solo piensas en el deporte! ¿Qué hay de mí? ¡Si no era entrenador de ustedes no te importaba! ¡Todo Seijo me odia debido a esto!_

_\- ¡Eso no hubiese pensado mejor!_

_\- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, esta relación no va para ningún lado. El ser entrenador solo ha arruinado mi vida y juro que no seré más entrenador de nadie._

_\- Que te vaya bien – fue lo último que dijo Sayaka antes de retirarse del lugar y dejar al chico ahí solo, quien después solo fue a ver los siguientes partidos, pero esta vez, estaba solo._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

.

-… luego de eso, tomé el examen de transferencia a Satogahama, ya que me pareció mejor opción y además fue la escuela que me pareció mejor.

\- E-Eso es triste – dijo Nakano limpiándose los ojos, secando algunas lágrimas que habían caído, pero no había sido la única, las demás, incluidas Shinonome y Tsukumo derramaban un poco de lágrimas.

\- ¿C-Chicas?

\- E-Eres increíble – dijo Tsubasa en un pequeño tono.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Alguien como tú, es alguien digno de conocer.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Nishimura - ahora habló Shinonome – alguien que realmente se da por vencido, hubiese dejado las cosas ahí y no hubiese vuelto más a las canchas.

\- En cambio cuando jugaste con nosotras, demostraste que aun amas el deporte, a pesar de no haber sido mucho tiempo, se nota que no es algo que vayas a olvidar jamás.

\- Chicas.

\- Sé que es algo arriesgado, pero más vale arriesgar – la capitana se paró frente al chico y le extendió la mano – Yoshimaru Nishimura-kun, acepta ser nuestro entrenador y demuestra que aun puedes dirigir a un equipo.

\- Arihara-san – el chico miró expectativo a la chica, era de esas personas que no se daban por vencidas – supe que desde que jugaste contra Seijo que había algo especial en ti.

\- ¿N-Notaste algo?

\- El equipo de béisbol de Satogahama es un grupo de chicas muy unidas que se quieren y se tienen la una a la otra.

\- ¿Tanto así nos viste?

\- Sí, además, todas son muy lindas.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Lindas? – todo el equipo terminó con el rostro sonrojado.

\- Deberían ver sus caras – río el chico – no sé por qué, pero creo que tomaré el riesgo.

\- ¿Riesgo? Eso significa que…

\- Acepto ser su entrenador.

Tsubasa se lanzó a abrazar al chico y todas las demás celebraban el hecho.

Al fin, el equipo de béisbol tenía un entrenador y sería muy diferente.

Comenzaba lo bueno.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

_¡Las chicas lo lograron! Tsubasa hace magia en los Kokoros de las personas XD._

_Por cierto, RinMakoto, Redentor, necesito hacerles 2 preguntas:_

_**¿Estará bien que haga un fic de amor entre las chicas de Satogahama?**_

_**Si están de acuerdo con la primera pregunta, quisiera que mandaran algunas de las parejas que debería hacer, todas las que se les ocurran, así como el Tomoe x Tsubasa u otra, no solo me manden una, quiero varias.**_

_Esto es todo de mi parte._

_Nos vemos y Bendición de Athena._

_Bye._


	5. Un reencuentro amargo

**¡Quinta ronda! ¡Home run!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Amigo, me gusta mucho las ideas que me diste. Ya había pensado en Nozaki con Ukita e incluso el Iwaki x Asada, aunque viéndolo también, Asada puede juntarse con Tsukumo. Tsubasa puede con todas prácticamente. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Estamos bien, yo pensé que era raro porque me gustaba alguien como Shinonome, pero también pienso como tú, ninguna chica es fea. Los triángulos amorosos son un arma de doble fijo, normalmente no hago de este tipo, pero no sé si la haré así, ya veremos. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

El nuevo día daba su comienzo.

La residencia Nishimura era totalmente silenciosa, debido más a que su único miembro aún seguía dormido.

Incluso cuando despertó, el silencio se mantenía. Yoshimaru era alguien que no sabrías tanto de él, a veces era porque no le gustaba contar mucho sobre su vida.

Sus padres vivían juntos, pero desde que se mudó, pasó por mucho, pero la casa le pertenecía a su padre, la cual fue la casa de su abuela antes de que partiera de este mundo.

Así que, encontrar casa para estudiar en Satogahama le sería más fácil, pero nunca creyó que su vecina sería la persona que en este tiempo le haría cambiar mucho su forma de ver la vida.

Desde su renuncia del puesto en el equipo de futbol de Seijo y la ruptura amorosa con Sayaka, la había pasado muy mal emocionalmente, aunque tratara de verse bien, en el fondo aún seguía muy afectado.

Ahora, Tsubasa Arihara, la chica con la que jugó un partido de béisbol, aunque fuera de preparación, se notó que ella tenía algo que hacía que no podrías decirle que no.

Pero dejó algo en claro, aceptó sin más ser entrenador de un equipo de béisbol, el cual rechazó en Seijo tiempo atrás.

-Que ilógicos son los giros de la vida – fue lo que dijo.

En eso, sonó el timbre de su casa.

Yoshimaru, quien se encontraba en la cocina, fue a abrir la puerta y grata fue su sorpresa.

\- ¡Buenos días! – saludó su vecina de cabello castaño.

\- Buenos días Arihara-san – devolvió el saludo - ¿y ese milagro que despertaste temprano?

\- Oye, p-puedo levantarme temprano también.

\- Jeje.

\- No te rías.

\- Vamos, perdón.

\- Bien.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué pasó? Pensé que Kawakita-san ya habría pasado por ti.

\- Bueno, Tomocchi aún no debe de tardar, solo quería hablar contigo.

\- ¿Hablar conmigo? ¿De qué?

\- B-Bueno, ahora que eres nuestro entrenador, quería agradecerte por haber aceptado, después delo que nos contaste no pensé que aceptarías.

\- Lo mismo podría decir – dijo el castaño – desde que nos conocimos pude notar algo diferente en ti, tienes algo que hace que la gente pueda cambiar.

\- ¿En serio? – la chica se revisó todo el cuerpo – bueno, mi cabello es muy común, mis ojos también, mis pechos no son tan grandes como los de Tomocchi, aunque me gustaría que llegaran a ser como los de Yuuki-chan…

\- No me refiero a eso Arihara-san.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Entonces?

\- Me refiero a que tienes algo en tu forma de ser que hace que la gente pueda cambiar, a eso me refiero, no me refiero al cuerpo.

\- Vaya, esas palabras son muy lindas.

\- N-No lo digo tanto por así.

\- ¡Tsubasa! – se escuchó que gritaban el nombre de la oji azul.

\- Tomocchi.

\- Ya llegó Kawakita-san.

\- Buenos días Nishimura-san.

\- Buenos días.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

\- Déjame ir por mis cosas y nos vamos.

De esto, los tres fueron rumbo a Satogahama para otro día más.

-Dime Nishimura-san, ¿Qué opinas del torneo que habrá? – preguntó Tomoe.

\- Veamos – el chico lo pensó un poco – varias preparatorias tirarán a sus mejores equipos en este torneo, tal vez solo sea un torneo amateur, bueno, al menos eso creo, pero aun así no van a descuidar el nombre de su institución.

\- Estoy de acuerdo en eso – dijo la capitana del club – muchas no querrán perder.

\- Creo que incluso las demás mirarían esto como una oportunidad de superación.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Hay dos opciones para estos campeonatos, una de ellas, es que las jugadoras comienzan a ascender en sus niveles, a lo que me refiero es que mejoran mucho sus habilidades como beisbolistas.

\- Ya veo.

\- Y la segunda, que no creo que pase, pero si en algún momento ocurre, que se le va a hacer.

\- ¿De qué hablas Nishimura-kun?

\- Me refiero a que hay varios cazatalentos.

\- ¿Cazatalentos?

\- Sí, son personas que miran y encuentran jugadores prodigios y que tienen una buena complexión deportiva y los reclutan en clubes semi profesionales o profesionales.

\- De eso, creo que he escuchado algo.

\- Conocí algunas personas que fueron reclutadas por cazatalentos, aunque ellos jugaban futbol, igual pasa en béisbol y varios deportes.

\- Vaya.

Siguieron hablando durante el camino a la escuela.

Como siempre, pasaron las horas de clases en las cuales, las demás solo se atinaron a prestar atención a lo que los maestros indicaban, aunque Tsubasa era la excepción, su mente estaba llena de bates y pelotas de béisbol.

A la hora del receso…

\- ¡Nishimura-kun! – llamó Tsubasa al chico.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Arihara-san?

\- Vamos, que hay reunión en el club.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¡Sí! – la castaña solo tomó a Nishimura de la mano y lo llevó hacia el club.

Vale decir que muchas miradas se posaron sobre los castaños, aunque ninguno de ellos notó eso, eran el objeto de muchas miradas. Aunque era más que obvio, Nishimura en el poco tiempo que había estado en Satogahama, se había ganado una popularidad tremenda.

En cambio, Tsubasa ganó también una popularidad inmensa, más por la "presentación" que hizo a inicios del año escolar. Aunque el haber sido la capitana del equipo que derrotó a Seijo, un instituto con uno de los mejores cuadros, era un logro que pocos podían presumir.

El verlos juntos de ese modo causaba una revolución de sentimientos en muchas personas, pero eso se contará más adelante.

Ambos llegaron al club.

\- ¡Ya llegamos! – anunció la castaña entrando junto a su amigo.

\- Llegas tarde Arihara.

\- P-Perdón.

\- Bueno, al menos sabremos que vamos a ir al torneo, así que te perdonaré.

\- Gracias Shinonome – exclamó Arihara saltando a abrazar a la peli morado quien solo se sonrojó y trató de quitarse a la castaña.

\- ¡A-Aléjate de mí! – dijo Shinonome aun tratando de quitarse a su capitana.

\- ¿Así son siempre? – susurró Nishimura a Suzuki.

\- No – dijo para tranquilidad del chico, al menos… - a veces son peor.

\- Creo que Arihara-san y Shinonome-san son un caso único de compañeras que se llevan así.

\- Si, pero uno se acostumbra con el tiempo.

\- Ya veo.

\- Pero vamos, que no hay mucho que perder, ambas pueden verse como enemigas, pero en realidad son amigas, bueno, al menos eso quiero creer.

\- Vaya… eso explica muchas cosas.

\- ¡Bien! – Waka llamó la atención de todas – la razón de la reunión es para presentar oficialmente a Nishimura-san como nuestro entrenador.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, ahora preséntate como se debe.

\- Bien – el chico se puso en frente de las chicas y con voz autoritaria dijo – Chicas del Club de Béisbol de Satogahama, yo, Yoshimaru Nishimaru, me honra pertenecer como entrenador a ustedes, espero cumplir con todos los objetivos.

Todas quedaron calladas al ver la presentación del chico, no esperaban que Nishimura diera una presentación tan… formal.

Pero antes de que reaccionara el chico, escuchó varios aplausos de parte de las chicas.

\- ¡Increíble Nishimura! – dijo Iwaki.

\- Esa presentación fue… ¡genial!

\- Su manera, es la manera de los dioses – dijo Asada.

\- ¿L-Lo hice bien? – preguntó Nishimura.

\- ¡¿Qué si lo hiciste bien?! ¡Lo hiciste de maravilla!

\- Bien, ahora que ya tenemos entrenador, debemos entregar el formulario para que estemos inscritas.

\- ¡Bien! – exclamó Tsubasa muy emocionada.

\- Por cierto, Nishimura-san, quiero que me digas como mejorar el bateo – dijo Waka dirigiéndose al castaño quien comenzó a hablar con la chica.

\- ¡Estoy feliz! – dijo Tsubasa – podremos competir en el torneo navideño.

\- Sí, estamos más cerca de ese sueño.

\- Debemos avisarle a Kakehashi-Sensei que Nishimura-san ya es nuestro entrenador.

\- Sí.

\- Ahora que hablamos de esto, ¿Cuándo es la fecha límite para entregar el formulario?

\- Veamos… - muchas comenzaron a pensar sobre la pregunta, hasta que…

\- Es mañana – dijo Akane con simplicidad, pero luego explotó en varias reacciones - ¡¿Eh?!

\- ¡Es cierto! – dijeron muchas.

\- D-Debemos ir a dejar el formulario a más a partir mañana.

\- ¡Y debemos ir rápido!

\- ¡Esperen! – dijo Shinonome calmando a todas – es cierto que no hemos entregado el formulario, pero debemos estar con calma.

\- T-Tienes razón.

\- Antes que nada, debemos ir al lugar en el que el torneo se realizará.

\- Es cierto, ¿Dónde será el torneo?

\- Déjamelo a mí – dijo Nakano sacando su celular y poniéndose a investigar.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que Nakano tarde en encontrar la fecha?

\- Creo que…

\- ¡Lo encontré! – exclamó la peli verde pálido.

\- … ahora mismo – terminó de hablar Tsubasa.

\- Veamos, el torneo será en Seijo el 29 de noviembre.

\- ¿En Seijo? – dijeron muchas, incluso Waka y Nishimura dejaron su conversación a un lado.

\- Veamos – Nakano comenzó a leer el artículo - el torneo de béisbol será en la cancha del equipo de futbol de Seijo, originalmente el torneo se realizaría en la cancha de béisbol de Seijo, pero debido al mal clima, la cancha quedó inhabilitada y se necesitarían al menos 2 meses para poder arreglarla por completo.

\- Vaya.

\- Al final, la cancha de futbol de la Preparatoria de Seijo era la más apta para poder realizarlo.

\- Vaya, entonces… ¿se hará en Seijo? – dijo Nishimura tratando de sonar normal, pero algunas notaron como su voz transmitía nervios.

\- Nishimura… ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, no se preocupen, solo que…

\- No te preocupes – habló Tsukumo – sabemos que tienes tu historia con Seijo, pero no te preocupes.

\- Es cierto – dijo Asada – nosotras te daremos todo el apoyo que necesites.

\- Vamos Nishimura, ¡arriba ese ánimo! – dijo Iwaki.

\- ¿Quién crees que te apoyará? – dijo Kawakita – somos un club unido, tal vez seas un chico en un club de puras chicas, pero no estás solo.

\- Chicas, si siguen con estos discursos motivadores, les juro que voy a llorar como Tenma cuando se murió Asmita de Virgo.

\- ¿A poco también lloraste con The Lost Canvas? – preguntó Iwaki.

\- Sí.

\- Ese es un verdadero hombre.

\- Bueno, dejando a un lado la escena de memes y el discurso motivador, debemos ver quien irá a dejar el formulario de asistencia al torneo.

\- Yo iré – dijeron 3 personas al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Ustedes? – dijo Shinonome algo asombrada - ¿están seguros? ¿Nishimura, Arihara, Nozaki?

\- C-Creo que como entrenador debo comenzar mi papel inscribiendo al equipo.

\- Y-Yo también pensé ir, digo, soy la capitana y creo que debo dirigir al equipo.

\- Y-Yo… - Nozaki no hallaba excusa – s-solo quería ir, nada más.

\- Lo de lo Nozaki no me lo trago, pero creo que Arihara y Nishimura son buena opción para ir.

\- No le veo problema que Nozaki-san venga – dijo el castaño – creo que, entre más ayuda, mejor.

\- Además, si Yuuki-chan viene, sería más divertido.

\- No creo que quiera estar sola con Nishimura – susurró Asada a Iwaki, quien le dedicó una mirada de complicidad.

\- Bien – en eso, levantó la voz – en este caso, sería una buena opción que la capitana y nuestro entrenador vayan solos.

\- ¿Eh? – algunas quedaron como extrañas al escuchar eso de parte de la animadora.

\- ¿Solo nosotros dos? – preguntó el castaño.

\- P-Pero si Yuuki-chan quiere ir… - antes de que Tsubasa dijera algo, fue interrumpida.

\- Creo que es buena idea lo que dice Iwaki – dijo Shinonome - ¿están de acuerdo?

\- … - todas las demás lo pensaron un poco antes de dar su respuesta, por lo que todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

\- Bien – sentenció la peli morado oscuro – Arihara, Nishimura, ustedes irán mañana a Seijo a dejar el formulario.

\- Bien.

\- P-Pero, Shinonome…

\- ¡He dicho…!

\- ¡Caso Cerrado! – exclamaron todas para luego algunas estallar en risas.

Mientras Tsubasa trataba de hablar con Shinonome, Nishimura solo pensaba en silencio un poco apartado del resto.

El torneo sería en Seijo, el lugar que decidió dejar por los múltiples problemas que tuvo.

Ahora que apenas llevaba un día como entrenador, ya estaba metido en un conflicto interno, pero pensó no decirlo.

-Será mejor que no diga nada – se dijo para sí mismo entono bajo.

Incluso pensó que nadie lo estaba viendo, pero no se percató que una persona en casualidad lo miró.

Ese día decidieron no practicar ya que Tsubasa y Nishimura debían de descansar para el día siguiente ir a Seijo.

Kakehashi decidió acompañarlos para que no corrieran ningún peligro al llegar.

Pero mientras el chico iba a su hogar junto a Arihara, no se quitaba la sensación de que alguien lo iba siguiendo, o más bien, lo iba observando.

Cuando Tsubasa ingresó a su casa, el chico iba a ser lo mismo hasta que sintió cuando alguien estaba detrás de él.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó valientemente el chico.

\- Descuida, no vengo con malas intenciones – dijo la voz de la persona que hizo aparición.

\- Esa voz… ¿Tsukumo-san?

\- La misma – Kana hizo su aparición en el lugar - ¿te asusté?

\- Algo, desde hace rato sentí que me seguían.

\- Perdón por eso.

\- No te preocupes – dijo para luego entrar en un pequeño silencio incómodo.

\- Por cierto, dime, ¿Qué pasó hoy?

\- ¿Eh? – Nishimura no entendió - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Noté tu mirada, llena de dudas al mencionar el hecho de que el torneo sería en Seijo.

\- E-Este…

\- Hay algo que no me queda claro Nishimura-san.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- En primer lugar, ¿Por qué aceptaste ir a Seijo?

La mirada de Yoshimaru se clavó en el suelo, cosa que Tsukumo supo que dio en el clavo.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- P-Pues… - el castaño trató de hablar – s-solo quería ir a Seijo, nada más.

\- Nishimura-san, dime la verdadera razón – le dijo Tsukumo un poco más severa, cosa que no se podía ver en su rostro.

\- Veo que quieres saber la razón – dijo el chico derrotado – simple.

\- Sí, como parte del Consejo Estudiantil mi deber es velar por el bienestar de los alumnos – dijo sonando convencida, cosa que Nishimura, como que no aceptó del todo.

\- Solo quieres saber que me pasa ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Creo que no tengo opción – suspiró el chico de cabello castaño – te lo ruego Tsukumo-san, solo tú debes saberlo.

\- Bien – dijo la peli negra.

\- La verdad es que…

.

Al día siguiente…

Eran aproximadamente las 11 de la mañana y Nishimura y Arihara iban con su maestra y asesora del club al registro del torneo, el cual quedaba al lado de la Preparatoria.

Cuando estaban próximos al lugar, Nishimura pudo sentir como varias miradas se clavaban en él, específicamente alumnos de Seijo.

\- ¿Nishimura-kun? – dijo Tsubasa trayendo a la realidad a su amigo.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurre Arihara-san?

\- Lo mismo quiero saber, has estado algo distraído desde que llegamos.

\- L-Lo siento, es que… estar de vuelta en Seijo, es algo raro.

\- Sé que tuviste problemas, pero ya es otro comienzo, vamos – Tsubasa tomó la mano del chico, cosa que lo sonrojó un poco, pero se dejó llevar.

Llegaron al lugar de inscripción y ambos debían llenar una hoja de registro por separado.

Ambos llenaban la hoja, cuando iban directo a dejarla, el señor que los atendía reconoció a uno de ellos.

-Aquí está nuestra hoja – dijo Yoshimaru entregando la página de inscripción.

\- Bien, ahora solo decidamos… - el señor que los atendía lo miró fijamente – un momento… ¿tú eres Nishimura?

\- ¿Eh? – el joven castaño miró al señor un rato para saber cómo era que lo conocía – espere… usted es… el papá de Miyara.

\- Sí.

\- Vaya – ambos estrecharon sus manos muy alegres – pasó mucho tiempo.

\- Sí, ¿y cómo ha estado Miyara?

\- Bien, aunque dejó el futbol luego de una lesión, pero él está bien.

\- Lamento escuchar eso.

\- No importa, dime, ¿ahora diriges equipo?

\- Sí, de hecho, quiero presentarle a la capitana.

\- M-Mucho gusto, soy Tsubasa Arihara – dijo la castaña presentándose al señor.

\- Encantado Arihara-san, vaya Nishimura, te has conseguido una novia muy linda y eso que eres su entrenador.

\- … - ambos castaños explotaron en un color rojo fuerte sobre el comentario del señor, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, el señor prosiguió.

\- Pero sabes, será una competencia reñida, más con uno de los mejores entrenadores juveniles dirigiendo a Satogahama.

\- E-Este…

\- Será interesante verte dirigir a las chicas de Satogahama, Yoshimaru Nishimura.

\- ¿Yoshimaru? – una voz en el lugar sorprendió mucho a Arihara y Nishimura, más al último porque ya sabía de quien se trataba.

El señor solo miró detrás de ambos castaños y pudo ver a la persona dueña de la voz.

-Solo faltabas tu – dijo el señor – Sayaka Jinguji, capitana del equipo de béisbol de la Preparatoria Seijo.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

_Hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana._

_¿Arderá Troya?_

_Veremos qué pasa con Jinguji, Nishimura y Tsubasa._

_Tal vez se mire incluso que habló Nishimura con Tsukumo._

_Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo. Por cierto, RinMakoto, Redentor, espero leer los próximos capítulos de sus fics muy pronto, aunque Rin la publicará mañana XD._

_¡Meteoros de Pegaso!_

_Bye._


	6. Conociendo Seijo

**Cambio de posiciones. Vamos a la sexta entrada.**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Te mamaste, me gustó eso de Shinonome. Solo me imagino a ella en el programa, "Caso Cerrado con la Dra. Ryo Shinonome Polo" XD. Lo de Tsukumo y Nishimura tal vez lo dé en este capítulo. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**RinMakoto. **__Pobre Nishimura, saber que salió de ese lugar solo para volver y encontrarse con la persona que era la última en querer encontrarse. Esto será feo, además… ¡Arderá Troya! XD. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

El ambiente se tornó muy incómodo.

Frente a Arihara y Nishimura, se hallaba la capitana del Club de Béisbol de Seijo, Sayaka Jinguji.

Nishimura solo se atinó a ver a su ex novia, la cual estaba ahí sin hacer o decir nada.

Tsubasa notó el raro ambiente entre ambos, pero no podía argumentar nada, sabía que estar frente a tu ex era algo muy incómodo, pero esto superaba sus expectativas de cuanto podía llegar a ser.

El castaño no se atrevía a pronunciar alguna palabra, aunque ya se esperaba que posiblemente se encontraría a Jinguji en Seijo, no esperaba que tan pronto lo haría.

Pero entonces, recordó su charla con Tsukumo el día anterior…

.

_Flashback_

_._

_-Dime Nishimura-san, ¿Cuál es tu verdadera razón para querer ir a Seijo?_

_\- Bien – suspiró el castaño – creo que mereces saberlo, pero esto solo debes saberlo tu Tsukumo-san._

_\- Bien._

_\- Ok – el chico comenzó su relato – la verdad es que, quiero ir a Seijo a enfrentarlo todo. No quiero reservarme nada, de hecho, ni siquiera he ido a ver a mis padres._

_\- ¿No has ido a ver a tus padres?_

_\- No, aun no me siento preparado para ir a Seijo, de hecho, cuando mencionaron que el torneo sería allí…_

_\- Te dejaste llevar por la preocupación._

_\- Veo que tienes buen ojo._

_\- Tal vez._

_\- Bueno, creo que solo sería eso._

_\- Dime toda la verdad._

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- Nishimura-san, sé que no me estás diciendo toda la verdad._

_\- E-Este…_

_\- Habla Yoshimaru Nishimura – Tsukumo no era de esas que se enojaban, pero esta vez el castaño pudo notar una expresión de molestia en la peli negra, lo veía en sus ojos._

_\- N-No puedo ganarte en esto Tsukumo-san – dijo el chico ya rendido – bien._

_\- Te escucho._

_\- Bien, Tsukumo-san, la verdad es que quiero ver una última vez a Sayaka._

_\- … - Tsukumo solo se atinó a ver a su Kouhai de manera extraña - ¿verla una última vez?_

_\- Sí, sé que es tonto de mi parte hacer eso, pero es que solo quisiera verla una última vez._

_\- No le veo nada de tonto._

_\- ¿Eso crees?_

_\- Mira, no soy una experta en estos temas, sinceramente nunca me importó tener una pareja o al menos no por ahora, pero sí sé que no creo que debas avergonzarte por eso._

_\- ¿En serio?_

_\- Sí, si quieres ver de nuevo a Sayaka Jinguji solo hazlo, pero no cometas una tontería._

_\- ¿Una tontería?_

_\- Sí, lo que quiero decir es que no te sobresaltes con tus deseos, lo que intento decirte es que no te pongas nervioso estando con ella, compórtate de manera firme, como que no te importe._

_\- L-Lo entiendo._

_\- Pero recuerda esto, no te pongas nervioso estando con ella._

_\- Bien, seguiré tu consejo. Gracias Tsukumo-san._

_\- De nada, de hecho, me hace muy feliz eso._

_\- … -_

_\- … -_

_\- E-Este… ¿estás feliz?_

_\- Sí – respondió simplemente la peli negra._

_\- P-Pues…_

_\- ¿No se nota? – dijo Tsukumo con su típico semblante el cual ya todos conocemos._

_\- N-No, no te preocupes, se nota que estás feliz – dijo nerviosamente el castaño._

_\- Bueno, me voy – la chica dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar dejando a chico medio extraño._

_\- Q-Que extraña es Tsukumo-san – dicho esto, entró a su casa._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

.

Nishimura recordó las palabras que su Senpai le había dicho, así que calmó su cuerpo y solo se preparó para lo que viniera.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Nishimura? – preguntó Sayaka, cosa que sorprendió tanto a Yoshimaru como a Tsubasa, el simple hecho de que lo llamara por su apellido era algo triste, pero el castaño no se dejó intimidar.

\- Lo mismo podría preguntarte, Jinguji-san.

Esto se asustó un poco a Tsubasa, no esperaba que su amigo fuese a hablar de manera tan fría a su ex novia, la cual no se inmutó por el hecho de que su antiguo novio le hablase por el apellido.

-Estoy aquí para inscribir a mi equipo en el torneo que habrá.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

\- Vine a lo mismo, vine a inscribir a mi equipo en el torneo.

\- Sabes que es un torneo femenino ¿no?

\- Sí, lo sé.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Vine como entrenador de las chicas.

Jinguji abrió los ojos impresionada por el hecho que el chico mencionó.

\- ¿Entrenador? – la voz de Jinguji por primera vez sonó impresionada - ¿Bromeas?

\- No Jinguji-san, estoy como entrenador del club de béisbol de la Preparatoria Satogahama.

\- Y-Ya veo – Tsubasa notó como la voz de Jinguji se escuchaba algo… triste.

\- ¿Y ustedes? Saben que uno de los requisitos para entrar al torneo es contar con un entrenador.

\- Sí, no soy tan tonta como para no saberlo.

\- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos – el chico tomó a Arihara de la mano y trató de llevársela del lugar.

\- Espera, ¿no te interesa saber quién es nuestro entrenador? – dijo Jinguji.

\- No me interesa, eso se verá en el torneo. Que pases buenos días Jinguji-san – y dicho esto, ambos castaños salieron del lugar dejando a la de Seijo con la boca abierta por la forma en el que su ex novio le había hablado.

Al salir, ya los estaba esperando Kakehashi.

\- ¿Ya dejaron los papeles?

\- Sí, las fechas del torneo se decidirán en los próximos días.

\- N-Nishimura-kun.

\- ¿Qué pasa Arihara-san?

\- ¿P-Podrías soltarme de la mano? – dijo con algo de vergüenza.

Nishimura al darse cuenta de esto, solo soltó la mano de la capitana. Al chico se le subieron los colores a la cara.

\- ¡P-Perdóname Arihara-san!

\- N-No es nada.

\- P-Por cierto, ¿hay algún lugar al que quisieran ir? – dijo Kakehashi tratando de calmar el ambiente incómodo del momento.

\- C-Creo que me gustaría ir más a cualquier lado.

\- A mi… me gustaría ir a visitar a mis padres – dijo Nishimura.

\- Cierto, tus padres viven aquí en Seijo.

\- Sí, no los veo desde hace ya varios días, prácticamente desde que me mudé a Satogahama.

\- Vaya.

\- ¡Pues que esperamos! – la chica comenzó a correr – Debemos ir a casa de tus padres.

\- ¡Arihara-san! – le gritaron maestra y muchacho tratando de detenerla.

Pero para su sorpresa, la chica se detuvo de inmediato, cosa que asustó a los dos.

\- ¿Arihara-san? – preguntó Momoko algo asustada por su estudiante.

\- ¿Pasa algo Arihara-san? – preguntó Nishimura preocupado por su amiga castaña.

\- Nishimura-kun – la castaña volteó a ver a su amigo - ¿Dónde viven tus padres?

Maestra y alumno cayeron de espaldas, honestamente Tsubasa Arihara era todo un caso.

Recuperándose, ambas mujeres fueron guiados por el chico a su casa.

Al llegar, notaron aquel lugar, digno de alguien con dinero. La casa de Nishimura era de clase mayor a mediana, no tanto como para ser una mansión, pero era demasiado buena para ser una simple casa.

\- ¿E-Está es tu casa Nishimura-kun?

\- Sí, lamento que no sea la gran cosa.

\- ¡¿Qué no es la gran cosa?! – exclamó Tsubasa - ¡Es una gran casa!

\- ¿Qué es ese escándalo? – se escuchó una voz femenina saliendo de la casa - ¿esa voz? ¡Yoshimaru!

\- Hola mamá.

\- ¡Querido! ¡Yoshimaru volvió a casa!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – en eso salió un hombre casi igual a Nishimura, solo que era más maduro y su cabello era algo oscuro.

\- Hola padre.

\- Hijo – la madre de Nishimura, la cual tenía el cabello de color castaño claro y ojos café, salió primero a recibirlo.

Ambos abrazaron a su hijo, pero luego notaron la presencia de alguien más.

\- ¿Y ellas quienes son hijo?

\- L-Lo siento, las presentaré – el castaño se paró entre todos – mamá, papá, ella es mi maestra, Kakehashi.

\- Un gusto.

\- El gusto es nuestro.

\- Y ella es Tsubasa Arihara, ella es…

\- ¿Es tu novia? – preguntó su madre.

\- N-No, e-es solo una amiga – dijo el chico sonrojado al igual que la castaña.

\- A-Así es, él es incluso mi vecino.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

\- Que coincidencia.

Para no hacerles largo el cuento, los tres entraron a la residencia Nishimura, hablaron un poco y en el momento en el que Kakehashi y Nishimura se fueron de la sala a comprar unas cosas y Tsubasa quedó sola con los padres de su amigo, se desató el vivito confesionario.

-Eres muy linda Arihara-san – dijo la mujer.

\- G-Gracias por el cumplido.

\- Yoshimaru no se anduvo con casacas cuando se consiguió una novia muy linda – dijo el padre del chico haciendo sonrojar nuevamente a Tsubasa.

\- ¡S-Se equivocan! – dijo la castaña – él y yo solo somos amigos, nada más.

\- Puede que sea cierto, pero dime algo Arihara-san, ¿Cómo fue que mi hijo y tú se conocieron?

\- P-Pues… me enteré que somos vecinos a los días que él se transfirió y nos volvimos muy amigos desde entonces, y eso que han pasado algunos días, incluso se ha convertido en entrenador.

\- ¿Entrenador?

\- Sí, tengo un equipo de béisbol de chicas y le pedí que fuese nuestro entrenador y aceptó.

\- ¿Aceptó ser su entrenador?

\- Sí – en eso Tsubasa notó como los padres de Yoshimaru se miraban extrañados entre sí - ¿P-Pasa algo?

\- N-No, no te preocupes Arihara-san, solo nos sorprendió un poco que aceptara, cuando se fue de Seijo, dijo que no entrenaría a ningún equipo de béisbol.

\- ¿Equipo de béisbol?

\- Sí, pero no importa, lo importante es que ya recuperó su motivación.

\- Solo te diré una cosa Arihara-san – habló la señora – cuida a mi hijo.

\- S-Señora Nishimura…

\- Querida, ¿no crees sonó como si le estuvieses dando a Yoshimaru a Arihara-san?

\- Tienes razón, pero creo que no importara ya que creo que ellos dos tienen futuro.

\- ¿Futuro?

\- Arihara-san, nosotros…

\- ¡Ya volví! – anunció Yoshimaru llegando junto a Kakehashi.

\- Perdón si llegamos algo tarde, pero es que estaba algo lleno – se disculpó la maestra.

\- No se preocupen.

Los 5 comieron el almuerzo en la casa de los Nishimura. 1 hora más tarde estaban listos para irse.

-Fue breve, pero me alegró verlos.

\- A nosotros también hijo, vuelve pronto – Yoshimaru fue y les dio un fuerte abrazo a sus progenitores.

\- Claro.

\- Por cierto, ¿puedes venir un momento Arihara-san?

\- S-Sí – la castaña se acercó hacia la mujer y esta solo se le acercó al oído.

\- Cuídalo y hazlo tuyo, nuera – al decir eso se separó de la chica.

\- ¡¿Eehh?! – exclamó la capitana muy roja, más que el cabello de Kurashiki.

\- S-Será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Kakehashi antes de que Tsubasa hiciese más escándalo.

El trio se despidió rápidamente de los señores Nishimura y solo se fueron del sitio, pasando por la ciudad.

Aunque hubo un lugar en el que pasaron y se animaron.

\- ¡Un karaoke! – exclamó Tsubasa.

\- ¿Te gusta el karaoke Arihara-san?

\- Sí, iba a menudo con Tomocchi y otras amigas.

\- ¿Qué les parecen si entramos? – sugirió Kakehashi.

\- ¿A ustedes también le gusta el karaoke, maestra?

\- S-Sí, voy con unas amigas los fines de semana.

\- Vaya, pues que esperamos.

Los tres ingresaron al lugar y pidieron una habitación de canto.

-Bien, ¿Qué canción cantamos?

\- Veamos – Arihara revisó el listado de canciones y encontró una - ¡Esta!

\- Esa es buena – dijo Kakehashi – creo que la cantaré.

\- Creo que aun la recuerdo, pero conforme pasa la letra creo que la recordaré – dijo el chico.

Pidieron la canción y luego sonó la pista, la cual habían decidido cantarla.

\- ¡Aquí vamos!

.

_Acercándose el peligro viene ya_

_y para llorar, no es el tiempo ahora_

_ya siento subir, más y más mi adrenalina_

_los héroes de la historia seremos_

_._

_Realidad tu sueño hoy será_

_listo estoy para poder pelear_

_y victoria obtendré_

_._

_¡Juega niño! El Poder Nuestro es_

_hoy seremos, Dragon Ball Z_

_procura llegar, al final_

_y luchar con valor_

_en los campos deja las flores crecer_

_¡Feliz!_

_._

_Te convertirás en un gran rival_

_aventuras podrás disfrutar_

_pelea niña hoy_

_sin temor, El Poder Nuestro es_

_y seremos para siempre Dragon Ball… ¡Z! _

_._

Luego de todo, volvieron a Satogahama sano y salvo.

De hecho, Tsubasa mandó un mensaje al grupo para que las demás chicas del club de béisbol supieran que ya estaban llegando.

Incluso los fueron a recibir.

\- ¡Bienvenida de nuevo Tsubasa, Nishimura-san! – Tomoe fue la primera en recibir a ambos.

\- Gracias Tomocchi.

\- ¿Qué pasó entonces? – preguntaron Shinonome y Suzuki.

\- Chicas, ya están registradas para participar en el torneo de invierno – Nishimura al decir esto, hizo que todas las chicas del club de béisbol se alegraran por el hecho.

\- Eso significa que estaremos en el torneo de invierno.

\- Sí, por cierto, ¿hicieron algo en Seijo? – preguntó Iwaki con algo de malicia.

\- N-No hicimos nada – dijo la capitana algo nerviosa ya que ya sabía a lo que su Senpai se refería.

\- E-Es cierto, s-solo fuimos a dejar el formulario, nada más.

\- ¿En serio? – las demás como que no se lo tragaban.

\- S-Sí.

\- No le mientan a una periodista – dijo Nakano – cuando menos acuerden yo averiguaré lo que pasó.

\- N-No mames.

Otra vez el destino jugó mal en su contra, ya que el teléfono de Nishimura sonó y cuando iba a contestar, Iwaki le arrebató el celular y puso en altavoz la llamada.

\- ¡Devuélvemelo Iwaki-san!

\- No.

\- ¡¿Por qué no?

\- Ya veremos – sonó la llamada en altavoz.

\- _Yoshimaru, habla tu madre, un día de estos quisiera que volvieras a ver a traer a Arihara-san a casa, me gustó mucho la actitud de ella y te seré sincera, me gusta para nuera, sin más, me despido._

No cabe decir que tan roja estaban las caras de Nishimura y Tsubasa cuando Iwaki puso en altavoz la llamada.

\- ¡Vaya! Así que Arihara-san fue a la casa de Nishimura-san – dijo Nakano tomando nota.

\- N-No es así.

\- Felicidades por tu graduación Tsubasa – dijo Aoi sonrojando a un más a su Kouhai.

\- ¡N-No es así!

Cabe decir que estuvieron molestando a ambos durante un largo rato, pero, que se le va a hacer.

.

Mientras las chicas de béisbol y Nishimura "peleaban", una persona se bajó del tren que recién venía llegando.

Esta persona miró para todos lados y solo alcanzó a ver varias personas, pero su mirada se clavó en Nishimura, al cual solo dijo:

\- ¿Yoshi?

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Aquí terminó el capítulo 6. Perdonen como lo hice, pero es que estos días estuve muy mal emocionalmente. _

_No crean que fue por pareja, fueron más familiares. _

_Por cierto, tal vez en el transcurso de la semana, suba un fic dedicado a Shinonome, quien cumple años el domingo 1 de diciembre._

_RinMakoto, Redentor, tal vez ustedes sepan las fechas de los cumpleaños de las chicas y si no las saben, háganmelo saberlo._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide_

_Bye._


	7. Un viejo amigo o enemigo

**¡Primer strike! Vamos a la séptima entrada.**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Actuar fríamente frente a su ex debió ser duro para Nishimura, pero lo superará. Tsubasa será la próxima señora Nishimura XD. Qué bueno que sepas lo de los cumpleaños, yo medio entiendo lo que dice, pero tienes razón, se ve claro cuando cumplen. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Las chicas junto con Nishimura entrenaron por muchos días en el campo de entrenamiento, lo que causó que varios puntos débiles que tenían fueran corregidos, no tanto como para decir que estaban en un nivel muy alto, pero se podía decir que el club ya tenía una gran cantidad de puntos buenos.

Pero ese día, recibieron una noticia que causó bastante revuelo.

\- ¡Chicas! – dijo Kakehashi llegando al lugar – les tengo una buena idea.

\- ¿Sacan nueva temporada de Dragon Ball? – preguntó Iwaki.

\- N-No…

\- ¿Sale nueva temporada de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco? – fue Tsubasa.

\- ¡¿Pueden callarse?! – dijo Shinonome.

\- E-Está bien.

\- Ven, les iba a decir que, gracias al campeonato de verano, algunas escuelas vecinas han querido jugar con ustedes.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, la región de Satogahama tiene pocas escuelas con equipos deportivos femeninos, así que el hecho de que ustedes ya tuvieran un equipo de béisbol femenino es algo ya único.

\- No sabía que tanta influencia habíamos causado.

\- Sí – prosiguió la maestra – de hecho, recibimos una carta de la Academia Kitotsu, la cual nos reta a un encuentro entre su club deportivo femenino.

\- ¿Tienen un club de béisbol femenino?

\- Sí, por lo que tengo entendido recién lo abrieron.

\- Vaya, pero no sería una asociación.

\- Al parecer ya tenían 10 miembros cuando lo abrieron.

\- Increíble.

\- Bueno, el rollo es que tenemos un partido con la Academia Kitotsu y al parecer no será nada sencillo.

\- ¿Cómo jugarán ellas? – preguntó Nozaki.

\- Creo que pronto sabremos la respuesta – dijo Waka sabiendo quien podría saber la respuesta.

\- Y ahí… es donde entro yo – dijo Nakano haciendo referencia a Auronplay.

\- Esa es nuestra Nakano.

\- Bien, por cierto, ¿y Nishimura-san?

\- Dijo que tenía algo que hacer, así que se fue temprano, pero dijo que siguiéramos entrenando.

\- Bueno, creo que se lo diré a él.

\- Bueno, las ventajas de tenerlo de vecino – dijo Kakehashi quien por primera vez salió con tono bromista.

\- S-Sensei, no es así.

\- Solo te diré una cosa Arihara-san – dijo la maestra - recuerda que mañana tienes tarea de historia.

\- ¿Eh? – pasaron los tres puntos arriba de la cabeza de la capitana - ¡es cierto!

\- ¿Cómo es que realmente aprobaste? – dijo Shinonome dándose un face palm.

\- F-Fue con ayuda de Tomocchi.

\- En serio, sin Kawakita serias un asco Arihara.

\- N-No sean así conmigo.

\- Bueno, creo que daremos por terminada la práctica por hoy, veremos cómo va esto del equipo de Kitotsu.

\- Déjenmelo a mí – dijo la peli verde levantando su pulgar en alto.

\- Lo dejo en tus manos Nakano – Tsubasa tomó las manos de la periodista – investígalo.

\- Lo haré Arihara-san.

\- Esas dos parecen Reina y Kumiko de Hibike Euphonium.

\- ¿De quién?

\- Olvídalo Ryo – dijo Iwaki.

Todas las demás fueron a su respectivo hogar, algunas platicando sobre la vida, otra sobre el posible rival que les tocaría.

Tsubasa llegó a su casa, pero antes de entrar, decidió pasar a la casa de su amigo.

Vio las luces encendidas, entonces dedujo que él seguía despierto. Fue a la puerta y esta vez decidió no entrar como la última vez, ya que, gracias a eso, no les fue tan bien a las chicas ya que… miraron de más.

Sonó el timbre y al cabo de un rato, llegó su amigo y abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Arihara-san?

\- B-Buenas noches Nishimura-kun, lamento interrumpir.

\- De ninguna manera, pasa.

\- G-Gracias – la chica ingresó a la casa de su amigo.

Fueron a la sala y Nishimura se fue un rato a la cocina a traer un poco de jugo para su invitada.

-G-Gracias.

\- No hay de qué.

\- E-Este…

\- Por cierto, perdóname por no haber ido al entrenamiento hoy, teníamos un informe pendiente con algunos chicos de mi clase y debíamos entregarlo hoy.

\- No te preocupes, después de todo Waka-san, Yuuki-chan, Nakano y yo lo hicimos hace dos noches.

\- Vaya.

\- Bueno, pero a lo que iba, ¿recibiste la noticia de Kakehashi-Sensei?

\- ¿Noticia? – dijo algo confundido - ¿de qué hablas?

\- No lo sabes ¿eh? – Tsubasa carraspeó su garganta – bien, resulta que una escuela quiere jugar un partido con nosotras.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Un partido?

\- Sí, se trata del Instituto Kitotsu.

\- ¿Kitotsu? – dijo el chico quien quedó un poco pensativo.

\- ¿Nishimura-kun? – Tsubasa quedó algo intrigada al ver como su amigo quedó con la mirada perdida - ¡Nishimura-kun!

\- ¿Eh? – el chico volvió en sí – l-lo lamento Arihara-san, solo pensaba.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – dijo la castaña – cuando mencioné a Kitotsu quedaste algo rígido.

\- No te preocupes, solo que me viene un recuerdo de ese instituto, pero no me acuerdo de que exactamente.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, siento que me viene algo de eso, pero no recuerdo que es.

\- Vaya.

\- Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, jugaremos un partido contra otro.

\- Bueno, nosotras ya jugamos algunos juegos contra otros institutos.

\- Sí, supe que jugaron con Kogetsu y contra Seijo, así que viendo cómo van las cosas están preparadas para jugar contra ellas.

\- Sí, aunque no sabemos nada de ellas ya que apenas el club se formó hace poco.

\- Y como no saben nada, van a investigar ¿verdad?

\- ¿Y debes saber quién nos investigará?

\- Déjame adivinar… ¿Nakano?

\- Como dirían los mexicanos… ¡A huevo!

\- Oye, ellos no hablan así – dijo riéndose un poco – pero bueno, a partir de mañana, entrenaremos muy fuerte para poder mejorar su condición física, en la cual Suzuki-san y Ukita-san tienen problemas.

\- ¿Así? Bueno, Waka-san me ha dicho eso, pero Akane-chan ha mejorado.

\- Bueno, al menos están conscientes de sus debilidades.

\- Lo dejo todo en tus manos entrenador – dijo Tsubasa dándole una sonrisa bastante cálida, cosa que el chico agradeció.

\- Lo intentaré… capitana.

.

Al día siguiente…

Cuando las clases terminaron, las chicas entrenaron bastante. Bajo la tutela de su entrenador, mejoraban mucho su resistencia y cualidad.

\- Shinonome-san – llamó Nishimura a la peli morada - ¿puedes hacer un giro al lanzarla?

\- ¿Al lanzarla? – Ryo no entendió esa indicación.

\- Mira, cuando atrapas la pelota y te das vuelta para lanzarla, usas mucho tus piernas para girar y lanzar la pelota, cosa que hace que pierdas unos cuantos segundos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, cuando estés segura de que recibirás la pelota, ve girando de un solo y antes de eso, fíjate a quien le lanzarás la pelota. Una vez que la agarres ya te tendrías que alistar para lanzarla.

\- La verdad no entiendo mucho esa técnica.

\- No te preocupes, te lo demostraré – Nishimura tomó un guante y se dirigió hacia la posición de jardinero.

\- ¿Qué hace Nishimura-kun? – preguntó Nozaki viendo al castaño irse.

\- No sé qué demostrará.

\- ¡Kurashiki-san! – gritó el nombre de la peli roja.

\- ¿S-Sí?

\- Haz de pitcher y que Arihara-san batee.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Háganlo.

\- B-Bien – ambas chicas solo decidieron hacer lo que su entrenador les indicaba.

Kurashiki lanzó la pelota hacia Arihara, la cual bateó con fuerza. La pelota fue bateada con gran fuerza que se elevó bastante, pero cuando parecía que era home run, Nishimura logró atraparla antes de que tocara el jardín de girasoles, incluso hizo algo que sorprendió más a las chicas.

Antes de caer, giró hacia la cancha con la pelota y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la rubia.

\- ¡Nozaki-san! – gritó el chico cuando lanzó la pelota, haciendo reaccionar a la chica.

\- ¡S-Sí! – Nozaki atrapó la pelota dándole out a Tsubasa quien había corrido y no logró llegar a tiempo a primera base.

\- I-Increíble – dijo Akane quien quedó impresionada por el movimiento de Nishimura, cabe decir que no fue la única, más de alguna lo hizo.

\- C-Con que a eso se refería – Shinonome quedó en shock, no creyó que una jugada llegaría a dejar en out a la capitana.

\- ¡Nishimura-kun! – varias de ellas le aplaudieron al chico por el excelente movimiento.

El chico solo se levantó y se sacudió un poco el polvo de su ropa, cosa que hizo que mirara al lugar donde estaban las demás chicas, las cuales les aplaudían.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble Nishimura-san!

\- Quiero saber eso – dijo Nakano llegando con un micrófono y su libreta – dinos Yoshimaru Nishimura, ¿Cómo se llama ese espectacular movimiento que hiciste?

\- Nakano-san, ¿es necesario eso?

\- Vamos, esa jugada fue única en su clase.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Nakano – dijo Arihara – nunca había visto esa jugada antes.

\- Bueno… la jugada la inventó yo.

\- ¡¿La inventaste?!

\- Sí, no tiene un nombre en sí, pero medio decidí llamarla tornado.

\- ¿Tornado?

\- Sí, es la jugada en la que, en vez de girar con las piernas para lanzar la pelota, se gira el cuerpo en el aire y se lanza la pelota directo al primero que se vea.

\- P-Pero eso…

\- Sí, en parte es peligroso ya que puedes caer mal, pero el resultado es que ganas unos cuantos segundos antes de que el rival llegue a la base.

\- Vaya, eso suena genial.

\- Eso sí, la técnica es difícil de hacer.

\- Vaya.

\- Bueno, ¿viste Shinonome-san? – preguntó Nishimura – ¿crees que puedes hacerlo?

\- Tal vez me cueste un poco, pero trataré de hacerlo.

\- Bien.

Las chicas siguieron practicando, incluso Shinonome estuvo practicando el tornado, cosa que le costó un poco hacerlo ya que la técnica, efectivamente como dijo Nishimura, era muy difícil de realizar y causaba un poco de complicaciones, incluso en una jugadora experimentada como Shinonome.

Bueno, al final y al cabo, la experiencia gana y Shinonome costó un poco trabajo para hacerlo, pero logró agarrar la técnica casi a la perfección, eso sí, no podía lograrlo debido a las complicaciones.

Al final del día, las chicas iban listas para el juego, el cual sería al día siguiente en su cancha.

Sabemos que la práctica afecta mucho el cuerpo, pero durante mucho tiempo pusieron a práctica su cuerpo y la resistencia que agarraron fue tremenda.

.

El día del partido…

Las chicas del club de béisbol de Satogahama junto a su entrenador estaban ya en la cancha solo esperando rival. No solo eso, también tenían "barra" en las pequeñas colinas que había alrededor de la cancha.

Varias de las chicas que fueron a verlas durante el torneo de verano estaban ahí, incluso varios chicos con las que Nishimura jugaba estaban ahí.

Pero todo se tornó callado cuando llegó el equipo rival. Las chicas del equipo del Instituto Kitotsu era un equipo recién formado, pero se miraba que venían con todas la de ganar.

Pero de suerte, ya venían informados gracias a la información que Nakano les había brindado.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_Los días anteriores al partido, la periodista llegó con algunas hojas con información._

_\- ¿Eso es lo que averiguaste Nakano?_

_\- Sí, encontré varias cosas interesantes sobre el equipo de Kitotsu, de hecho, no encontré información sobre el equipo en sí, porque el equipo es nuevo, de hecho, este es el primer partido con el van a jugar._

_\- ¿Somos los primeros? – preguntó Tsubasa._

_\- ¡Qué bien! – exclamó Iwaki – eso significa que seremos las primeras con las que juegan, y eso significa que iniciarán con una derrota, de parte de Satogahama._

_\- Iwaki-san, no creo que eso sea justo – dijo Nishimura con una gota de sudor en la frente._

_\- Bueno, pero al final buscamos el triunfo – dijo Shinonome – aunque creo que no debemos menospreciarlos solo porque sean nuevos, lo mismo hicimos con Seijo y nos ganaron._

_\- Pero eso fue el pasado – dijo la capitana – ahora somos más fuertes y con Nishimura-kun lo somos más._

_\- Bueno – Nakano aclaró su garganta y descubrió las hojas que tenían – por lo que encontré, algunas de sus jugadoras ya tenían experiencia en béisbol, unas cuantas, aunque mínimo, son novatas._

_\- Vaya._

_\- No solo eso, las más experimentadas incluso cuando iban en secundaria eran candidatas al título cuando jugaban con su equipo, pero fueron eliminadas por Fujiura Senior cuando iban en el torneo de verano de secundarias._

_\- ¡Ya recuerdo! – dijo Tsubasa – pertenecían a Kijaoru, fue la segunda secundaria que enfrentamos._

_\- Creo que escuché algo de ellas, pero no me imaginé que ustedes fueron las que ganaron._

_\- Sí, de hecho, ganamos solo por un punto._

_\- Chicas, escuchemos lo que Nakano nos tenga que decir._

_\- Bien – la peli verde retomó – la capitana del equipo es Kisara Satomi, la cual es la más experimentadas de todo el equipo._

_\- ¿Kisara Satomi?_

_\- Sí, de hecho, es una buena bateadora y también tiene una buena velocidad._

_\- ¿En serio?_

_\- Sí, miren este video – Nakano les mostró un video a las chicas y al joven, donde se miraba a una chica de cabello negro y ojos morados, la cual se veía bateando y corriendo tan rápido que incluso asustó en parte a Tsubasa y a Shinonome._

_\- ¡E-Es muy rápida!_

_\- Pero si es un equipo tan bueno… ¿Por qué no participaron en el torneo?_

_\- Aquí viene lo siguiente – dijo la periodista – el club en el que estuvieron luchando no abrió debido a la negación del consejo estudiantil. Al parecer estaban en lucha por hacer que el Consejo aprobara a toda costa su club._

_\- Que pena – dijo Tsubasa – nosotras no pasamos tantos problemas._

_\- Sí, pero al final aprobaron el club bajo presión._

_\- ¿Bajo presión?_

_\- Sí, al parecer fue tanta la presión por la aprobación del club que al final solo terminaron haciendo caso al estudiantado que fue el que apoyó a las chicas en la creación del club._

_\- ¿Tan fuerte fue la presión?_

_\- Sí, incluso casi sacan al Presidente debido a la presión._

_\- ¿Qué escuela es esa?_

_\- Bueno, conseguí varia información sobre sus pitchers, solo por los entrenamientos que han tenido pude averiguar._

_\- ¿Cómo lo averiguaste?_

_\- Tengo mis fuentes – esto lo dijo en un tono que dejó a más de uno con la piel chinita._

_\- M-Me da miedo saber._

_\- ¡Igualmente!_

_._

_Fin Flashback_

_._

El equipo de Kitotsu venía de uniforme deportivo. Traían camiseta azul oscuro con algunas rayas blancas con el nombre de Kitotsu en azul celeste. La parte interior de su uniforme es un short del mismo color, solo que, sin las rayas, calcetas azul oscuro y zapatos del mismo color.

No solo eso, las chicas de Kitotsu venían con su propio entrenador, el cual era un chico de aspecto algo fornido, no tanto como Nishimura, pero de buen aspecto. Tenía el cabello café oscuro y los ojos del mismo color y de piel clara.

Al verlo, Nishimura tuvo una idea de conocerlo de algún lado.

-_ ¿Dónde lo habré visto antes? – _fue lo que pensó el chico – _si supiera como se llama._

\- ¡Equipos, preséntense! – dijo uno de los maestros de Kitotsu quienes vinieron como árbitros.

\- Bien – las chicas de Satogahama se juntaron antes de ir a presentarse - ¡Chicas, vamos a ganar!

\- ¡Sí!

\- Muy bien, equipo – dijo Nishimura – hoy es mi primer partido como entrenador, pero sé que este equipo es muy bueno, y sé que son capaces de ganar, así vayan y no me decepcionen.

\- ¡Sí!

Satogahama fue donde se encontraba su rival. Ambas capitanas se pararon una frente a otra.

\- ¡Preséntense!

\- Tsubasa Arihara, capitana del equipo de béisbol femenino de la Preparatoria Satogahama.

\- Honoka Izumaki, capitana del club de béisbol de la Preparatoria Kitotsu, gracias por aceptar nuestra petición de juego – se presentó una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, la cual se veía que venía con todas las ganas de ganar.

\- Al contrario, gracias a ustedes por elegirnos.

\- ¡A jugar! – gritó uno de los árbitros indicando el inicio del juego, pero antes de eso, los dos equipos miraron como ambos entrenadores se miraban fijamente.

\- ¿Eres Yoshimaru Nishimura? – dijo el chico de cabello castaño oscuro - ¿eres tú?

\- Así es – respondió el chico con un tono de seriedad - ¿y tú eres?

\- Soy Koichi Miyamoto, no creo que me hayas olvidado ¿verdad?

\- Claro que no – respondió igual con seriedad.

Ambos entrenadores solo se miraban fijamente, cosa que provocó cierta incomodidad en los demás equipos, en especial en Tsubasa y su equipo, las cuales solo miraban preocupadas la escena, temiendo que algo malo fuese a pasar, cosa que comenzó mal ya que miraron como su entrenador levantó la mano, haciendo lo mismo que el otro entrenador y no digamos como estaban las chicas del Kitotsu, igual de preocupadas.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_¿Los dejé en suspenso?_

_Espero que no XD._

_¿Por qué Nishimura reaccionó con el otro chico de esa manera?_

_¿Se conocerán?_

_Hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana. Miren, no tengo un día en sí que voy a subir capítulo, pero creo que lo haré o los lunes o martes ya que los miércoles descanso, los jueves tengo un horario más largo en la U y los viernes y sábado son RinMakoto y Redentor quienes suben._

_El domingo no porque ese día es libre y además aprovechó para adelantar mis historias._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	8. Sato vs Kitotsu Pt 1

**Descanso, pero eso significa que vamos a la octava entrada. Por cierto, ¡MOTAGUA, EL EQUIPO DE MIS AMORES, PERDIÓ AYER LA COPA CONTRA NUESTRO RIVAL MÁS ODIADO EL OLIMPIA!**

**Así que perdonen si ando medio triste por eso XD. No, en serio, ando deprimido.**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__No te preocupes, siempre que tangas tiempo puedes leerlo, no tengo problema, solo que dejes tu valioso review. Con respecto al capítulo anterior, en cierto, Shinonome es de esas muchas almas perdidas que no saben de animes geniales. Lo de Kitotsu, simplemente se me vino a la mente, ni se cómo fue que se me ocurrió. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**RinMakoto. **__Amigo, aquí veremos si los resultados del entrenamiento de Nishimura darán frutas, y también veremos a ver qué pasó con ese entrenador rival. Tal vez alerta de golpes XD. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Ese día, la Preparatoria Satogahama se preparaba para el partido amistoso contra la Preparatoria Kitotsu, un encuentro sin nada en juego, salvo el honor.

Pero todo quedó en suspenso cuando el entrenador de Satogahama, Yoshimaru Nishimura, quedó mirando fijamente al entrenador rival.

El rival, Koichi Miyamoto, un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color, no se dejaba intimidar por el otro castaño.

\- ¿Eres Yoshimaru Nishimura? – preguntó el de Kitotsu - ¿verdad?

\- Sí, y veo que me conoces bien.

\- Sí, soy Koichi Miyamoto, ¿no me has olvidado verdad?

\- Claro que no – en eso se acercaron más y ambos levantaron la mano, asustando a sus aprendices.

\- ¿Q-Que le pasa a Nishimura-san? – preguntó Tomoe algo asustada por la tensión de ambos entrenadores.

\- N-No lo sé Tomocchi.

\- ¿Ese chico? – Nakano miró mejor la situación y la analizó un poco más.

\- ¿Pasa algo Ayaka? – preguntó Iwaki viendo a su Kouhai.

\- Creo que no hay de que preocuparnos – dijo la periodista.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Tsukumo.

\- Creo que hay que ver – Nakano se miraba algo confiada, cosa que no pasaba en las demás.

Nishimura, solo miraba sin pestañear a su rival, el cual hacia lo mismo.

En eso, ambos volvieron a levantar, la mano y…

\- ¡¿Cómo estás amigo?! – dijeron ambos muy felices dándose un pequeño abrazo.

Ambos equipos estaban con la boca súper abierta, pensado en que algo malo iba a ocurrir, bueno, a excepción de Nakano la cual parecía que ya se lo esperaba.

\- ¡N-Nakano! – habló la capitana - ¿tú sabías de esto?

\- Sí, él es Koichi Miyamoto, y fue compañero de Nishimura-san en la secundaria.

\- Nos hubieras dicho sobre eso – reclamó Shinonome.

\- Perdón, pero es que quería ver sus expresiones.

Volviendo con ambos chicos…

\- ¡Que alegría verte Yoshi! – dijo Koichi – tanto tiempo.

\- Así es, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.

\- Desde que nos fuimos de Seijo no nos pusimos en contacto.

\- Lástima que todo ha pasado muy rápido – dijo el castaño oscuro – pero mírate, de nuevo entrenador.

\- Sí, pero esta vez de Satogahama.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Seijo? Pensé que aplicaste para allí. Es más, ¿no vino Jinguji-san contigo?

\- E-Es una larga historia – dijo Nishimura con algo de tristeza.

\- Y-Ya veo, pero vamos, que tenemos un partido pendiente.

\- Sí - volvieron a estrechar sus manos y cada quien fue para su lado.

Las de Satogahama fueron a los banquillos que les correspondían y la mayoría iba curiosa de saber cómo le había ido a su entrenador.

-Bien – dijo el chico – hoy vamos a pelear en serio chicas.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Alguna pregunta?

\- Sí – levantó la mano Akane.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ukita-san?

\- ¿C-Cual es su relación con ese chico?

\- ¿Con quién?

\- Con el entrenador de Kitotsu.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Se refieren a Koi?

\- ¿Koi?

\- Sí, esa es el acrónimo de su nombre, y él en cambio me llama Yoshi.

\- Vaya, no sabía que eras amigo del entrenador rival.

\- Bueno, apuesto que solo Nakano-san supo de esto – dijo el castaño mirando a la periodista.

\- Claro, ninguna información se escapa de mi poder.

\- Bien, ahora, equipo de Satogahama, ¿quieren ganar?

\- Sí.

\- ¡Más fuerte! ¿Quieren ganar?

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¿A quién le ganaremos?

\- ¡Al rival!

\- ¿A quién venceremos?

\- ¡Al rival!

\- ¿A quién besaremos?

\- ¡Al rival! – Tsubasa fue la única que respondió.

\- Caíste – le dijo Nishimura causando la risa de todas las demás.

\- ¡Que malo eres Nishimura-kun!

\- B-Bueno, lo siento Arihara-san, pero ahora sí, vamos a jugar.

\- ¡Sí! – las chicas salieron a jugar.

El encuentro era de 11 a 11, por lo que todas las demás podrían participar. Aunque las reglas del juego decían que solo eran 9, al ser un amistoso, la regla no importaba.

\- ¡A jugar! – gritó un árbitro y el juego dio inicio.

Primero le tocaba batear a Satogahama, la cual iniciaba bateando con Tsukumo.

\- ¡Vamos Tsukumo-Senpai! – gritaban unas chicas y algunos chicos también.

\- ¡Batéala lejos Kana-san! – le gritó Shiho Nomi, la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

El pitcher de Kitotsu tiró la pelota, la cual Tsukumo la dejó pasar.

\- ¡Primer Strike!

\- ¡Vamos Tsukumo! – le apoyó Aoi.

\- ¡Que hay aquí! ¡Que hay allá! ¡Es Kana que la va a batear! – decía Yoshimi echando porras siendo apoyada por la afición.

Lanzaron la segunda pelota y esta vez Tsukumo le dio, mandándola bastante lejos.

Las chicas del jardín izquierdo se les escapó de las manos, y al rebotar en el piso, era la oportunidad de Tsukumo de hacer una largar carrera. Al final, llegó hasta la primera base.

\- ¡Bien hecho Tsukumo-Senpai!

La siguiente en batear fue Iwaki.

\- ¡Quítense, yo si le doy!

La pelota pasó la primer y segunda vez y ambas terminaron en strike.

\- ¡No te rindas Iwaki-Senpai!

\- Vamos Yoshimi, tu puedes.

\- ¡No me ponchará esta vez!

El pitcher lanzó la pelota y esta vez Iwaki le dio a la pelota, aunque no fue tan duro, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviarla un poco lejos, casi llegando al jardín de girasoles.

-Demonios – la peli mostaza corrió lo más que pudo y pudo llegar a duras penas a primera base y ya con Tsukumo en segunda base.

La siguiente en batear fue Shinonome.

\- ¡Envíala lejos Shinonome-san!

\- ¡Con fuerza!

\- Vamos – fue lo que dijo la peli morado antes de que el pitcher lanzará la pelota y está sin problemas le diera con fuerza, mandándola a un home run.

El marcador se veía muy a favor de Satogahama, de hecho, tanto Tsukumo, Iwaki y Shinonome llegaron a home lo que implicaba un 3-0 a favor de Satogahama.

\- ¡Increíble! – gritaban algunos de los aficionados - ¡van ganando!

\- Algo no me gusta – susurró Nishimura quien se miraba algo preocupado – este no es el nivel de una institución como Kitotsu, algo pasa.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó una chica de cabello azul celeste y de lentes.

\- Algo, este…

\- Hase, María Hase – se presentó la chica.

\- Hola Hase-san, pues sí, miro que las chicas de Kitotsu se ven como novatas, pero algo no me cuadra.

\- ¿No le cuadra?

\- Sí se supone que Kitotsu tiene varias jugadoras de nivel, pero miro que como que no están actuando al nivel que poseen.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí – la chica bajó un poco la mirada – bueno, pero creo que las chicas no tendrán problemas.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí, he visto incluso como Nakano-san las promueve – contaba la joven Hase – veo que realmente son capaces de todo.

\- Ya veo – el castaño estaba pensativo, pero retomó la idea de la joven – tienes razón, después de todo, las entrené muy bien y sé que mis chicas son capaces de ganarle a cualquiera.

\- Bien, me retiro, voy con las demás.

\- Sí, gracias por su apoyo Hase-san – la chica volvió con las demás – bien, las que debo vigilar son a Kisara Satomi y Honoka Uzumaki.

El juego se tornó bastante a favor de Satogahama cuando se fueron a cambiar posiciones. El marcador continuó 3-0 a favor de las chicas locales, pero esta vez iban al jardín.

Kitotsu iba a batear y justamente la que iba a batear era una de las que más temía Nishimura.

\- ¿Así que esa es Kisara Satomi?

\- No se ve tan mal – dijo Tsubasa quien estaba junto a Nishimura.

\- De hecho, el video que nos presentó Nakano me asustó un poco – dijo Shinonome – esa chica tiene una gran velocidad.

\- Sí, pero quiero ver que tan buena es para batear.

\- Sí.

La chica de cabello negro y ojos morados de apellido Satomi se alistó para batear mientras todos miraban.

-Slider – susurró Waka haciendo señas a Kurashiki, pitcher, para que lanzara una bola fuerte, a lo que la peli roja solo asintió con la cabeza.

Kurashiki lanzó la pelota y fue al guante de Waka.

\- ¡Primer strike!

\- ¡Eso Senpai! – animaba Arihara, pero notó como Nishimura seguía serio - ¿Nishimura-kun?

\- Esta jugada… ya la he visto antes.

\- ¿Jugada? – Ryo y Tsubasa no entendieron eso.

Kurashiki volvió a lanzar la pelota y esta vez volvió a caer en el guante de Waka.

\- ¡Vamos Kurashiki! – animaban varios de los aficionados que habían llegado.

\- Ya lo tengo – se atinó a decir el chico – esa jugada es…

Pero antes de que dijera algo, la peli roja ya había lanzado la tercera bola. Todos esperaban que fuera el tercer strike, pero en eso, la jugadora se volteó, como queriendo dejar que la pelota pasara, pero eso no fue el plan, ya que como que tuviera ojos en la espalda, la chica dio media vuelta y bateó con fuerza la pelota, cosa que tomó a todos por sorpresa, pero no a Nishimura.

La pelota fue con tanta fuerza que ni Tsukumo ni Akane pudieron atraparla, por lo que fue un home run.

\- ¡¿Q-Que fue eso?! – exclamó Iwaki con total sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Shinonome muy asustada y asombrada.

\- _Turn ball_ – fue lo único que salió de la boca de Nishimura.

\- ¿_Turn ball?_ – preguntó la capitana.

\- Esa jugada – en eso, Nishimura miró al entrenador rival – ¡Koi, veo que has puesto en práctica lo que te enseñé!

\- Sí, las jugadas que aprendí cuando jugábamos juntos las estoy poniendo en juego.

\- Ya veo, pero será una desventaja amigo mío.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- El hecho de que uses una técnica que yo te enseñé, hace que yo la conozco más que tú, además, como la usó Satomi-san es la forma incorrecta.

\- ¿La forma incorrecta?

\- Sí – Nishimura no dijo nada más y solo se dirigió a sus jugadoras - ¡Chicas, prepárense y presten más atención!

\- ¡S-Sí!

Kisara Satomi logró la carrera para Kitotsu, cosa que ya dejaba las cosas 3-1.

La siguiente en batear fue la capitana Honoka Uzumaki, la cual se miraba bastante imponente.

\- ¿Q-Que truco usará Uzumaki-san? – preguntó Shinonome a su entrenador.

\- No lo sé, pero la posición que toma es normal, no creo que por ahora use alguna técnica.

\- ¿Por ahora?

\- Sí.

La rubia de Kitotsu solo miraba fijamente a Kurashiki, la cual no se inmutó por su presencia.

Kurashiki no se dejó fácilmente y lanzó una pelota fuerte que fue a dar al guante de Waka, esto pasó dos veces, por lo que llegaba la tercera bola.

\- ¿Hará eso de nuevo? – se preguntó así mismo el castaño.

Uzumaki volvió a hacer lo mismo que su compañera, dio media vuelta y terminó bateando la fuerza con tanta fuerza que pasó el campo de girasoles y terminó siendo home run.

\- ¿Lo volvió a hacer?

Con el marcador 3-2 aun a favor de Satogahama, las cosas se miraban complicadas. Esa técnica comparada con la fuerza de las chicas de Kitotsu, se miraba que pronto remontarían el marcador.

Algo que realmente no pasó durante el turno de Kitotsu. A diferencia de Uzumaki y Satomi, las demás se miraban como novatas y aunque querían hacer la misma técnica, no lo lograban y fueron rápidamente ponchadas.

Luego, se fueron a descanso.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso Nishimura? – preguntó Iwaki al castaño.

\- Dijiste que se llamaba _Turn Ball_ y que la que estaban haciendo estaba incompleta, ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

\- Sí, la técnica que usan ellos es la incompleta.

\- ¿La incompleta?

\- Sí, la desventaja nuestra es que Koi fue un jugador que yo entrené y además sabe muchas de mis técnicas, por lo que será un problema.

\- ¡Entonces no tenemos oportunidad!

\- No, les dije que la técnica de ellos es la incompleta y honestamente enseñarles la completa será difícil, pero creo que alguna de ustedes lo logrará.

\- ¿Cómo es la completa?

\- Bien, les explicaré.

\- Bien.

\- Verán, la forma completa del _Turn Ball _no es dar media vuelta como la hacen ellas, sino que es dar la vuelta completa y batear.

\- ¿Por qué das una vuelta completa?

\- Mientras giras, vas ganando fuerza para batear que solo tener el bate cuando se batea normalmente.

\- Vaya.

\- En cambio, solo debes girar para ganar más fuerza y si le das en la trayectoria correcta, tienes un home run seguro.

\- ¡Es una gran técnica!

\- Sí, pero cuesta un poco poder dominarla.

\- Vaya.

\- Por cierto, Kurashiki-san, Nozaki-san.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Ustedes como son pitchers, les enseñaré rápido la técnica de cómo hacerle frente al _turn ball_, aunque creo que Koi les enseñó.

\- ¿Y cómo es eso?

\- Sencillo, hagan el intento de que van a lanzarla al mero centro, pero en su lugar, láncenla desviada a la izquierda.

\- ¿Cómo un Slider?

\- Sí, solo que este debe ir con más fuerza, cansa un poco más rápido los brazos, pero esa es la forma de ponchar la mano. Además, Nozaki-san deberá tener más ventaja.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la rubia.

\- Al ser zurda, se te hará más fácil engañar a las bateadoras.

\- Haré lo mejor que pueda.

\- Bien, recuerden las que van a batear. Les voy a dar un consejo, dejen pasar la primera bola para calcular como lanzan y a que altura lanzan la pelota y ahí verán como harán el _Turn Ball _por lo menos para hacer un home run. Solo vamos ganando por una carrera y eso es bueno, pero si queremos estar tranquilo, debemos anotar más carreras.

\- ¡Bien!

Las chicas volvieron al campo y esta vez les tocaba batear, con una carrera a favor, las chicas buscarían ampliar el marcador.

La bateadora de esta vez fue Nakano, la cual solo miraba fijamente la pelota tratando de calcular la trayectoria de esta.

La pitcher lanzó la pelota y solo fue a dar al guante de la cátcher.

La segunda pelota fue lanzada y Nakano trató de darle haciendo el giro, pero pasó de largo y cayó el segundo strike.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó Hase algo confundida.

\- Están haciendo como una especie de giro o algo – opinó una peli roja oscuro de nombre Chikage Honjou.

\- Si siguen haciendo eso, solo les irá peor.

\- Hay que confiar en ellas – dijo María haciendo que todas la viesen – las chicas están siendo entrenadas por Nishimura-san, así que solo hay que confiar en que harán lo posible para ganar.

\- Puede que tengas razón.

\- Sí Hase-san lo dice, es porque ella cree en el equipo – dijo el Sensei que las encaminó hacia el terreno – este equipo ha logrado grandes hazañas, entonces significa quen las chicas y su entrenador están listos para cualquier reto que se les avecine.

Los chicos y chicas presentes levantaron ánimo y gritaban apoyando a Satogahama que se miraba que no se rendiría.

Nakano intentó hacer el giro y darle a la bola, pero no calculó bien el bateo, ya que, al darle, la pelota revotó en el bate, pero esta solo se elevó poco más de unos cuantos metros antes de caer en manos del pitcher, lo que indicaba un out.

La siguiente fue Kana Tsukumo, la cual se miraba algo inquieta ya que ahora le tocaba a ella el turno de intentar hacer la jugada.

El pitcher rival lanzó la primera bola y tal como les indicó Nishimura, debían mantener la mira en la trayectoria de la pelota. Se originó el primer strike.

Kana se acomodó mejor y calculó un poco más la trayectoria, así que decidió hacer el giro.

\- ¡Dale con todo Tsukumo! – gritaba Asada.

\- ¡Tú puedes Kana!

El pitcher lanzó la segunda bola y Tsukumo dio el giro, pero la pelota pasó por debajo del bate y se marcó el segundo strike.

\- ¡E-Es muy difícil! – dijo Akane.

\- Realizar eso sería suicidio – opinó Nozaki muy preocupada.

\- Deberíamos seguir jugando como estábamos – dijo Tsubasa, pero miró a Nishimura quien seguía serio mirando el terreno - ¿Nishimura-kun?

\- Lo conseguirá – fue lo único que salió de su boca, impresionando de gran manera a las demás.

En eso, el pitcher rival iba a tirar la tercera bola y eso significaría el tercer strike para Tsukumo.

Mientras que, en el banquillo rival, Koichi miraba y examinaba a la peli negra, la cual a pesar de haber sido víctima de dos strikes, se miraba imponente.

-Creo que ella lo consiguió – fue lo que susurró el castaño oscuro, cosa que de suerte el resto de su equipo no escuchó.

El pitcher lanzó la tercera bola la cual iba con la misma fuerza que las demás o tal vez incluso más fuerte. Tsukumo cerró sus ojos y solo se concentró en girar. Como si sus manos se movieran solas, su bate giró también y como si fuera un acto de magia, esta vez el bate si le dio a la pelota.

\- ¡DAME TU FUERZA PEGASO! – fue lo que gritó la peli negra lanzando la pelota con gran fuerza, mandándola rápidamente al otro lado del campo de girasoles a una velocidad que incluso las chicas de Kitotsu no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo.

El equipo de Satogahama esta asombrado, igual que el público. Nishimura solo miraba con gran admiración a Tsukumo por haber logrado una jugada tan difícil.

\- ¡Apenas iniciamos! – gritó el castaño mientras era seguido por su equipo mientras Kana completaba la carrera poniendo las cosas 4-2.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_El próximo capítulo dará fin al juego entre Satogahama vs Kitotsu._

_¿Ganarán las chicas?_

_¿Pasará algo más?_

_¿Alguien me puede decir por qué Kana Tsukumo es tan sexy?_

_Obviamente me vas a responder tu Redentor XD._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	9. Sato vs Kitotsu Pt 2

**Con una lluvia de Revolución de Polvo Estelar, vamos con el noveno out.**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Jajaja, pensar que la enemistad resultaría ser amistad, resulta que yo pensé en hacerlos enemigos, pero me dije después, y si mejor son conocidos. Al final, eso me salió XD. Creo que Tsukumo coincide en todo lo que dijiste, aún recuerdo la escena en la que está en el baño y trataba de hacerse sonreír, esa parte jamás la olvidé. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**RinMakoto. **__A veces eso es lo que falta es nuestros días, las rivalidades amistosas. El hecho de que conozca mejor a tu oponente es algo que la tendrán difícil. Veremos qué pasa. Por cierto, Tsukumo tiene la fuerza del Pegaso XD. ¡Saludos y Bendicion de Athena!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Kana Tsukumo le logró dar a la pelota usando el truco del _Turn Ball _y así dio otra carrera más para Satogahama, que ya llevaba ventaja de 2 carreras.

-Veo que una de tus pupilas lo logró – dijo Koichi a su amigo desde su banca.

\- Sí, estas chicas aprenden muy rápido.

\- Pero esto no se quedará así Yoshi, sabes que tengo trucos bajo la manga.

\- Eso lo veremos.

Cambio de turno, ahora Kitotsu se encargaba de batear y ahora Satogahama debía defenderse bien. Incluso en la afición, estaban contentos.

\- ¡Vamos ganando! – dijo una chica de cabello albino de nombre Iroha Asahina – si siguen así, posiblemente ganen.

\- Pienso lo mismo – habló una peli ceniza de nombre Yukari Shiina - ¡las chicas van con más cautela y cada vez mejor! ¡De seguro ganan!

\- Hay algo que no me gusta – dijo Hase sorprendiendo a algunas.

\- ¿Qué dices Hase-san?

\- Digo que aquí hay algo que cuadra, digo, solo fíjense, las más "profesionales" como que no están jugando al 100.

\- ¿No juegan al 100?

\- Sí, bueno, al menos eso miro yo.

\- ¿Entonces solo las están probando? – dijo una peli azul de nombre Mei Sakagami.

\- No sé si eso es lo que indica, pero creo que eso así es.

Las demás solo miraron preocupadas a las chicas, las cuales se miraba que estaban dando lo mejor.

Pasaron varias entradas, de hecho, el juego se expandió a 2 horas, varios ponches, entradas, outs, bueno, varias cosas pasaron.

Ya estaban en la penúltima carrera y esta era del turno de Kitotsu. El marcador se mantenía un 6-5 a favor de Kitotsu, aunque todo se miraba que ganarían, las cosas eran diferentes.

Las dirigidas por Nishimura mostraban signos de cansancio, cosa que ya las dejaba expuestas. Incluso las más experimentadas, como Shinonome y Tsubasa estaban muy débiles.

-Esto no se ve nada bien – susurró Nishimura un poco preocupado.

\- Nishimura-san.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Hase-san? – el castaño notó cuando la peli celeste vino hacia él.

\- ¿Realmente… crees que puedan ganar?

\- Yo… - el joven no pudo contestar esa pregunta y solo miró dudoso a la chica.

\- Sé que tienes dudas, pero créeme, sé que ellas podrán estar débiles, pero darán lo mejor de sí.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí, míralas, están cansadas, pero aun así luchan y están de pie.

\- Tienes razón – Nishimura miraba a sus pupilas y veía en ellas varias cosas. Están sudadas, con sus uniformes sucios y polvorientos y con una expresión de fatiga, pero aun así se ven sonrientes y se mira que están dando todo de sí.

\- ¿Nishimura-san? – la peli celeste notó al joven algo perdido.

\- Sí, Satogahama no dará su brazo a torcer.

\- Sí.

\- Dile a las chicas que están contigo que apoyen con todo porque este equipo dará lo mejor.

\- ¡S-Sí!

En el campo de juego…

La pelota voló y esta fue atrapada por Tsukumo indicando un out.

\- ¡Out! – gritó el réferi – cambio de equipo. Ultima entrada.

\- ¡Réferi, descanso!

\- Bien, 5 minutos y vamos.

Las chicas llegaron al lugar y solo se atinaron a caer en el césped muertas del cansancio.

\- ¡N-No puedo más! – exclamó Akane en el suelo.

\- M-Mis piernas no responden – dijo Iwaki.

\- Siento que la mano se me acalambra – dijeron Nozaki y Kurashiki al mismo tiempo.

\- Chicas – Nishimura habló – sé que las cosas con ustedes van difíciles. Y la técnica de ellas de jugar lo menos posible fue una técnica demasiado inteligente.

\- No entendí esa maniobra que hicieron.

\- Solo usábamos eso cuando realmente íbamos contra un equipo realmente fuerte, consistía en jugar lo menos posible y cansar al rival para luego en las ultimas entradas, destrozarlos.

\- ¿Hicieron eso con nosotras? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Sí, y al parecer les sirvió un poco, más no tanto.

\- ¿Crees que podamos ganar?

\- Vamos abajo por 1 carrera, eso significa que aún tenemos chances de ganar – el castaño miró a cada una de las de su equipo – sé que todas están sumamente agotadas, pero necesito que den hasta lo último que tienen de energía en el cuerpo.

\- L-Lo intentaremos…

\- No Arihara-san, no quiero que lo intenten, necesito que lo hagan, que estén seguras de que darán lo mejor de ustedes para poder ganar el encuentro.

\- Sí.

\- No las escucho.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Respóndanme con yo – dijo el castaño - ¿Quién se levantará y jugará?

\- ¡Yo! – dijeron todas.

\- ¿Quién se asegurará de ganar?

\- ¡Yo!

\- ¿Quién es la mejor?

\- ¡Yo!

\- ¿Quién está orgullosa de ser beisbolista?

\- ¡Yo!

\- ¿Quién es lesbiana?

\- ¡Yo! – de nuevo, Tsubasa fue la única que respondió.

\- ¡Volviste a caer! – dijo el chico causando la risa de todas las presentes.

\- ¡No es gracioso Nishimura-kun! – dijo la capitana con un puchero.

\- Jajaja, bueno, dejando la homosexualidad de Arihara-san a un lado…

\- ¡Que no soy homo!

\- Bueno, chicas, den lo mejor ahora que podemos ganar, no se den por vencidas.

\- ¡Sí!

Satogahama entró a jugar el ultimo out y conseguir el milagro de la victoria.

\- ¡Ultima entrada! – dijo el árbitro.

\- ¡Vamos!

La bateadora era Akane, la cual se veía muy agotada, pero tomó fuerte el bate y trató de ponerse sería.

La pitcher lanzó la pelota y dio el primer strike ya que Akane dejó pasar la pelota, tenía planeado usar el _Turn Ball _como lo hizo Tsukumo, la cual había sido la única que lo había logrado.

Volvieron a lanzar la pelota y esta vez Akane trató de darle, pero la pelota le dio al cátcher y fue el segundo strike.

\- ¡Segundo strike!

Se notaba las pocas fuerzas que usaba la pequeña castaña para poder mantener su postura, pero, aun así, se mantenía con la fuerza de voluntad.

Se lanzó la tercera bola y esta vez Akane dio la vuelta completa y le logró dar, pero debido a su fatiga no logró darle con mucha fuerza y lastimosamente no pudo ser home run, pero lo suficiente como para que llegara algo lejos.

Akane corrió rápido, incluso las jardineras tomaron la pelota rápidamente y la lanzaron a primer base, cosa que Akane logró llegar con gran esfuerzo.

\- ¡Bien hecho Akane-chan! – gritó Tsubasa.

\- G-Gracias.

La siguiente en batear fue Nozaki, la cual se miraba muy agotada.

-Yuuki-chan se ve muy agotada – la capitana vio a la rubia – Nishimura-kun, ¿crees que le dé bien?

\- Creo que es un 60-40, lo digo más porque Nozaki-san es pitcher, y eso cansa mucho el brazo.

\- ¿Entonces no debería ir yo? – preguntó Kurashiki.

\- Creo que serás la última opción Kurashiki-san – dijo el castaño – tú debes ser la que más debe descansar el brazo.

\- Bien.

Las demás solo miraron a la rubia, la cual se miraba muy agotada, pero trataba de disimular.

Pasó lo mismo que Akane, falló los dos primeros lanzamientos y al tercer intento le logró dar, pero esta vez con más fuerza que Akane, pero no fue suficiente para poder dar home run.

Akane al ver esto, corrió hasta la segunda base, incluso llegó a correr a la tercera base. Nozaki le había dado fuerte que incluso las jardineras de Kitotsu les había dado un poco de problemas.

Nozaki por su parte, había corrido bastante rápido, pero al ver que la pelota pasó de largo de las jardineras, intentó correr como Akane y llegar a la segunda base, pero en eso notó como ya habían atrapado la pelota y se preparaban para lanzarla. La rubia trató de volver a primera base, pero tratando de volver, dio un mal paso e hizo que cayera al piso, incluso dando a lugar un out.

\- ¡Me duele! – exclamó la rubia en el suelo.

\- ¡Yuuki-chan! – Tsubasa trató de ir donde su amiga, pero Nishimura fue más rápido y llegó a una velocidad que incluso asustó a las demás.

\- ¡Nozaki-san! – el castaño llegó a donde estaba su pupila y notó como se tomaba el tobillo derecho.

\- M-Me duele Nishimura-san.

\- ¿Está bien la jugadora? – dijo uno de los réferis llegando al lugar, incluso el equipo de Satogahama llegó.

\- Necesitará salir del juego – dijo el castaño – por lo que veo, posiblemente sea un esguince.

\- ¿Un esguince? – las demás solo miraban a su amiga algo preocupada.

\- Bueno, siendo la última entrada del partido, no habrá cambios.

\- Bien.

\- Nozaki, ¿puedes pararte?

\- N-No creo que pueda.

\- Yo la llevaré – dijo Nishimura quien solo se atinó a tomar a la rubia entre sus brazos.

\- ¿N-Nishimura-san? – Nozaki se sonrojó un poco al ver como la llevaba entre sus brazos.

\- Vaya Nishimura-san, no creí que fueses un caballero – se burló Nakano.

\- N-No hay tiempo para chistes Nakano – dijo el castaño algo sonrojado.

\- Llévala a la banca – indicó Ryo.

El chico llevó a su pupila rubia a la banca, cosa que los demás en las "gradas", o más bien colina, miraron con distintas reacciones.

Los chicos miraban algo envidiados la escena. Algunos eran más porque conocían un poco a Nozaki y sabían que cualquier chico que estuviese con ella sería afortunado por tan buen cuerpo que tenía.

Las chicas miraban con ternura la escena, era como ver a un príncipe llevando a su princesa, tal como pasaba en los cuentos de hadas, especialmente Disney.

\- ¡Que tierno es Nishimura-kun! – dijeron algunas como Yui Tsukishima, Emi Hanayama y Minako Nitta.

\- Ese es un verdadero hombre – dijo Chikage – allá en Reino Unido no hay hombres así.

\- Hombres como él hacen que me quiera casar con alguien como él – dijo Yukari.

\- Nishimura-san es todo un Caballero – dijo María viendo al castaño.

Por su parte se veía a Nozaki muy sonrojada siendo cargada por su entrenador. Nozaki no lo notó, pero el verlo de cerca y ver su rostro, tan varonil y fuerte, por alguna razón le hizo sentir muy cómoda y segura a Nozaki.

Ella solo se atinó a acurrucarse un poco mientras el chico solo la llevaba, hasta que llegaron al banco y la dejó ahí mientras le quitaba los zapatos.

Volviendo al partido…

Akane estaba en tercera base y solo quedaban dos bateadoras.

La siguiente fue Shinonome, quien, a pesar del cansancio, se veía fuerte e imponente, digna de alguien que ya jugaba desde hace años.

Esta vez decidió no dejar pasar ninguna bola y le dio a la primera y la envió fuerte, pero la fuerza empleada no fue suficiente para llegar de nuevo al home run, pero fue suficiente para llegar bastante lejos y a un lugar en el que las jardineras de Kitotsu no llegaran tan rápido.

Akane corrió con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y logró llegar a home, lo que marcó el empate del juego.

\- ¡Bien Ukita-san! – festejó Nozaki desde la banca al igual que las demás.

\- Empatamos, todo depende del último bateo – se dijo Nishimura - ¡Arihara-san, dependemos de ti!

\- Déjamelo a mi Nishimura-kun.

\- Tsubasa – dijo Tomoe mirando a su mejor amiga.

\- Tsubasa-san está muy cansada, es posiblemente que le cueste darle con todo – dijo Waka.

\- Vamos, estamos hablando de Tsubasa, ella siempre lo logra – dijo Iwaki siendo seguida por Asada.

\- Las rosas rojas del Caballero Albafíca de Piscis eran hermosas, pero letales – dijo Nishimura ganándose la atención de las demás – Arihara-san es igual a esas rosas, la pueden ver indefensa como una rosa, pero es letal y es peligrosa cuando la enfrentas en juego.

\- Vaya, que comparación – dijo Iwaki sorprendida – después de todo, Tsubasa va con el Caballero Albafíca.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso su cumpleaños cae en signo de Piscis?

\- Bueno, Tsubasa cumple el 3 de marzo – dijo Tomoe.

\- Vaya, eso explica muchas cosas.

\- ¡Vamos equipo! – gritaban las chicas desde las gradas - ¡Dale duro Arihara!

\- ¡Arihara, mándala lejos y te dejaré copiar mi tarea!

\- Puta que ofertón – dijo la castaña muy feliz.

\- Claro, cuando se trata de copiar tarea, Tsubasa está encantada – dijo Asada siendo seguida por todas.

Tsubasa se puso en posición de batear, cosa que tuvo que hacer con gran esfuerzo debido al cansancio.

Esta vez dejó pasar la primera bola, marcando el strike.

\- ¡Tengo que darle! – se dijo para sí misma. En eso, la pelota fue lanzada y en con todas las fuerzas que tenía le dio con todo a la pelota, la cual al chocar con el bate hizo el mate de retroceder, pero la joven Arihara no lo iba a permitir - ¡Caballeros Dorados de Piscis! ¡Bríndenme sus energías!

Bateó con fuerza la pelota y como si de un cuento se tratara, la pelota fue volando alto y lejos del lugar.

Y finalmente…

\- ¡Home run! – gritaron en el público.

Fue todo. Con Shinonome llegando a home seguida luego por Tsubasa, fueron anotadas 2 carreras.

\- ¡Fin del partido! Victoria para Satogahama.

Las chicas celebraron por lo alto, las que estaban en la banca se abrazaron incluyendo a Nozaki la cual estaba sentada y estaba con lágrimas en los ojos por la victoria obtenida.

\- ¡Ganamos! – decían las chicas.

\- ¡Bien hecho equipo! – gritaban las chicas desde el público muy felices de haber ganado el juego.

\- Lo logramos – decía Arihara llorando un poco en la mitad de la cancha, tal como lo hizo cuando le ganaron a Kogetsu.

\- ¿Arihara-san? – Nishimura se acercó a la chica.

\- Nishimura-kun… ¡ganamos! – la castaña se abalanzó hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo que sorprendió al chico, pero que de inmediato correspondió.

Estaban en un momento emotivo, de hecho, cuando se separaron solo miraron que de lejos venía Koichi.

\- ¡Buen juego Yoshi!

\- Lo mismo te diría, las entrenaste bien.

\- Ellas pusieron lo que tenían que dar, pero Satogahama fue superior.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué harán ahora?

\- Entraremos al torneo de invierno – dijo el castaño oscuro – Kitotsu tratará de ganar el oro.

\- Tal vez seamos rivales – dijo Nishimura sorprendiendo a Koichi – mi equipo y yo también entraremos.

\- Vaya, pues nos veremos ahí.

\- Bien – ambos solo se dieron la mano y la apretaron con fuerza indicando señal de respeto y humildad.

\- Nos vemos – Koichi se retiró junto a su equipo dejando a Satogahama celebrando el triunfo.

Arihara fue a celebrar junto al resto de sus compañeras y también con las que vinieron a apoyar, era un momento emotivo.

-E-Este… - la peli celeste habló, cosa que hizo que todas quedaron calladas – hay algo que quiero decir.

\- Dinos Hase-san – dijo Nakano quien ya conocía a la chica.

\- Q-Quiero… - la chica de lentes tomó un poco de aire y solo dijo – quiero unirme al club.

\- ¿Eh? – Tsubasa trató de procesar un poco la información - ¡¿En serio?!

\- Sí, después de verlas como se esforzaban al máximo, me dio valor para querer intentarlo, claro, si no les molesta.

\- Para nada, bienvenida al club – dijo Tsubasa extendiéndole la mano a la joven Hase.

\- G-Gracias.

\- ¿Saben? Yo también quiero unirme – dijo Chikage.

\- ¿Honjou-Senpai?

\- Quiero intentarlo, se ve interesante.

\- Yo también me uno – dijo Yukari.

\- ¿Shiina-san?

\- Jugué béisbol en la secundaria, así que tengo algo de experiencia en esto.

En eso, las demás chicas que fueron a alentarlas, decidieron una por una unirse al club de béisbol femenino, el cual ahora contaba con más 20 miembros.

-Esto será interesante – dijo Nishimura mientras miraba como el club ahora era más grande - … esto será el comienzo de algo genial.

El castaño solo se fijó en el marcador en el que había quedado en el juego contra Kitotsu.

.

**Kitotsu… 6**

**Satogahama… 8**

.

.

_Ending_

_._

_(Ángel, Ángel)_

_(Ángel, Ángel)_

_(Ángel, Ángel)_

_._

_Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos_

_se van alejando ya…_

_Ángeles Fuimos, y desde el cielo_

_semillas dimos de amor._

_._

_La tristeza de este mundo se borró_

_Y viendo el cielo azul_

_la amistad y el amor siempre brillaron_

_y hoy también lo harán._

_._

_Mis alas no tengo_

_desaparecieron ya_

_pero conmigo tengo aun el poder._

_._

_En tu pupila…_

_._

_El arcoíris se reflejó_

_el amor florece en tu corazón_

_¡Sigue! Teniendo fe y esperanza_

_en que el mañana va a cambiar_

_._

_Este desierto se transformará_

_paraíso es lo que pronto será_

_¡Abre!_

_Tu corazón, la magia y el amor_

_¡Son verdad!_

_(Ángel, Ángel)_

_(Ángel, Ángel)_

_(Ángel, Ángel)_

_._

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Tsubasa y las suyas hicieron de todo para poder ganar y lo lograron._

_Por cierto, este es el ending que usaré, no sé si lo cambiaré, veremos. _

_¿Qué opinan? Decidí meter a las demás en el club. Originalmente solo María Hase iba a entrar, pero vi que era mejor si todas entraban de una vez._

_._

_Por cierto, Rin, Redentor, tengo planeado la próxima semana hacer un especial navideño, no sé si de este fic o uno aparte y no sé si ustedes tengan algo planeado. Aunque siendo sincero, me gustaría que ustedes también hiciesen uno, aunque si no pueden, no hay problema, solo digo que me gustaría. Pero yo haré un especial que lo subiré el lunes o el martes, ustedes solo espérenlo._

_._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	10. Vamos de campamento

**Feliz Navidad y ya llegamos a la décima entrada.**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Con el último esfuerzo lograron sacar pecho, pero ganaron. No tenía planeado lo de rivales, bueno, más el hecho de que metí más chicas al club eso da indicación que tal vez. Nel, claro que habrá rivales Rin, solo espéralo. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Me alegra que te haya gustado la decisión de haber metida a las demás chicas al club, creo que alguien debía hacerlo XD y sí, el fic durará más. "Ángeles Fuimos" como ending, lo hice porque me gustó mucho el tema. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**Como una bola de nieve, comencemos…**

.

.

.

El club de béisbol de Satogahama, que inició y jugó inicialmente con 11 jugadoras, ahora se había expandido más que nada.

Las chicas ahora se contaban a más de 20 e incluido un entrenador que últimamente la había llevado a un nivel más grande y eran más expertas.

Pero ahora debía enfrentar un nuevo reto y era entrenar más chicas, las cuales algunas ya habían tenido experiencia en el futbol, aunque la mayoría eran inexpertas y sería difícil entrenarlas al mismo tiempo, pero él daría lo mejor de sí.

Había pasado una semana desde el partido contra Kitotsu y las chicas ya estaban recuperadas del cansancio extremo que les causó el juego. Nozaki, que había sufrido una lesión en su pierna izquierda, se recuperó totalmente. Resultó que había sido un pequeño tirón del musculo del pie, pero con descanso adecuado se recuperó rápidamente.

Ese día, habría un anuncio por parte de la capitana que tal vez causaría algunas expresiones en varias chicas, pero se debería ver qué dirían.

\- ¡Chicas, tengo un anuncio que darles! – dijo Tsubasa llamando la atención de todas las chicas.

\- ¿Qué sucede Tsubasa-san? – preguntó Nozaki.

\- Chicas, ahora que somos más, ¿Por qué no hacemos un campamento?

\- ¿Un campamento? – dijeron varias, incluyendo las más experimentadas.

\- ¿Te refieres al mismo que hicimos hace tiempo? – preguntó Waka.

\- Sí, pero esta vez sería en otro lado.

\- ¿No lo haríamos en el templo?

\- Creo que al ser más no vamos a caber todas en el templo, creo que lo indicado es hacerlo en un espacio abierto.

\- Tal vez funcionaria, pero hacerlo en un gran espacio, ¿no es algo arriesgado?

\- Vamos Shinonome, creo que hacerlo con todas será divertido, además tendríamos más tiempo para entrenar.

\- ¡Sería una gran idea! – dijo Iwaki – creo que hacerlo de ese modo sería más divertido.

\- Me gustaría hacerlo, nunca probé hacerlo así – dijo Chikage.

\- Me gusta tu determinación Honjou-Senpai – habló la castaña - ¿Qué dicen chicas?

Las demás se miraron entre sí e incluso debatieron antes de llegar a una conclusión.

Al final, todas decidieron que harían el campamento, pero como que se olvidaban de algo.

-T-Tsubasa-san.

\- ¿Qué pasa Yuuki-chan?

\- ¿Y Nishimura-san?

\- ¿Eh? – todas en el club quedaron medio calladas al notar que olvidaron ese pequeño detalle - ¡Es cierto!

\- ¿Cómo fue te olvidaste de Nishimura-san? – dijo Kurashiki.

\- Pobre Nishimura-san, ni siquiera la novia se acuerda de él – bromeó Asada ganándose la risa de varias de las chicas y causando el sonrojo de Tsubasa.

\- Q-Que no es mi novio – decía la capitana avergonzada.

\- Jeje, buena broma ¿verdad Yuuki? – dijo Iwaki, pero notó que la rubia tenía la mirada algo perdida - ¿Yuuki?

\- ¿Eh? – por fin Nozaki reaccionaba – l-lo siento, es solo que…

\- Vamos chicas, Nozaki-san solo se está recuperando de su lesión, obvio debe estar pensando en varias cosas – dijo Tsukumo salvando de un gran interrogatorio.

\- S-Sí, eso es.

\- Que bueno, pero ya entrando en sí, ¿Dónde está el entrenador Nishimura? – preguntó Kotoha Hiiragi.

\- No lo sé, de hecho, no lo he visto en todo el día.

\- Que raro – la capitana se preocupó un poco por su vecino y amigo, pero en eso…

\- Ya vine – dijo el castaño ingresando al salón.

\- Que bueno que has vuelto Nishimura-kun – dijo Tsubasa alegre viendo al castaño, pero notó que este estaba algo… ¿nervioso?

\- ¿Qué te pasa Nishimura? – preguntó Iwaki viendo al joven.

\- N-No es nada – el chico trataba de sonar convincente, pero de cualquier manera se escuchaba algo nervioso.

\- A mí no me engañas – habló Tsukumo mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿T-Tsukumo-san?

\- Nishimura-san – la peli negra se acercó al chico y pegó su frente con la de él, haciéndolo sonrojar, solo a él, sino a las demás también por la cercanía de la chica del Consejo con el entrenador.

\- ¿T-Tsukumo? – Asada veía a su amiga algo extrañada y algo roja por la cercanía.

\- … - las demás solo se sonrojaron al ver esa escena, incluso las más serias como Kurashiki y Shinonome quedaron rojas con esto. Incluso Nozaki se veía algo roja, pero por alguna razón, le molestó esta escena.

\- Estás mintiendo – le dijo la peli negra en voz baja.

\- ¿C-Como sabes eso?

\- Sencillo, cuando mientes te pones algo sudado y además recuerda que puedo saber cuándo alguien miente o no.

\- E-Este…

\- Dime, ¿Qué te pasa?

\- P-Pues… - Nishimura supo que no le ganaría en combate a Tsukumo, así que, sin más, derrotado, sacó una carta que tenía un corazón como estampa y se lo extendió a Tsukumo - … es esto.

Las demás solo miraron la escena con distintas expresiones, algunas con asombro, otras con extrañeza, pero como siempre, alguien tiene que tirar el primer golpe.

\- ¡Qué lindo! – dijo Shiina – nuestro entrenador se le está declarando a Tsukumo-Senpai.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Awwww! – muchas hicieron gesto de ternura ya que les gustó mucho la "declaración" de parte del chico.

\- ¡E-Esperen, yo no…! – Nishimura trataba de hablar, pero era interrumpido.

\- Un hombre así es alguien digno para una mujer – decía Hanayama con decisión.

\- Los hombres de aquí realmente se le declaran a una mujer como Dios manda – opinó Chikage.

\- ¡Yo también quiero un novio así! – exclamó Minako.

\- ¡Yo también! – dijo Shizuku.

\- En exclusiva – habló Nakano apareciendo con una cámara y se puso frente a Nishimura – tenemos a nuestro entrenador, Nishimura-san, que hace unos momentos se le ha declarado a nuestra Tsukumo-Senpai.

\- N-Nakano-san…

\- ¡Dinos Nishimura-san! ¿Hasta ahora te ha atraído tanto Tsukumo-Senpai y has agarrado valor para declarártele!

\- ¡Un momento! – Nishimura había tenido suficiente – en primera, no me le voy a declarar a nadie. En segunda, solo vine tarde ya que me detuvieron para hacerme una revisión.

\- ¿Revisión?

\- Sí, al parecer se robaron unos paquetes de una alumna y nos estuvieron deteniéndonos inspeccionándonos.

\- Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas, pero ¿y la carta?

\- Cuando abrí mi casillero encontré esta carta y al inicio pensé que la habían dejado en un casillero equivocado, pero miré que iba dedicada a mí.

\- ¡Nishimura, eres genial! – le gritó Iwaki.

\- V-Vamos, no creo que sea para tanto.

\- ¿No es para tanto? – habló la periodista – una chica se te ha declarado y prácticamente estás diciendo que no es la gran cosa.

\- P-Pero…

\- Varios chicos desearían que alguna chica les dejara cartas de amor.

\- B-Bueno, creo que la alzaré para más tarde.

\- ¿No la abrirás? – dijo Tsubasa, quien se miraba que tenía mucha curiosidad.

\- No, al fin y al cabo, tenemos reunión, es más, ¿de que hablaban?

\- Bueno, Arihara estaba hablando sobre salir a algún lado.

\- Vaya, yo también me voy de viaje.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí, este fin de semana se dice que va a ver una lluvia de estrellas que surcará el cielo y hay un lugar apartado que quiero ir a ver.

\- Nishimura-kun, ¿crees que haya espacio para todas? – preguntó Tsubasa y las demás sabían a lo que iba la capitana.

\- No sé a qué quieres llegar Arihara-san, pero creo que sí, hay espacio para todas. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Creo que verás porque la pregunta Nishimura – dijo Shinonome.

\- ¿Eh?

.

Llegando el fin de semana…

.

-Ahora entiendo a lo que Shinonome-san se refería – dijo el castaño suspirando que estaba en la estación de trenes y no solo eso, estaba rodeado de todo el grupo de béisbol.

\- Hace tiempo que no voy de campamento.

\- Yo tampoco.

_\- El tren con salida a Seijo está por salir… Repito, el tren con salida a Seijo está por salir._

_\- _Eso es nuestro tren.

\- ¿El campamento es a Seijo? – preguntó Kurashiki – pero Nishimura-san, tu no…

\- No te preocupes Kurashiki-san, gracias a Arihara-san y Tsukumo-san ya superé eso.

\- Vaya.

\- Bueno, vamos.

\- ¡Sí!

.

Chicas y entrenador fueron en tren bala rumbo a Seijo, cosa que alarmó a algunas ya que sabían lo que pasó con su entrenador, pero Tsukumo les hizo dar a entender que él estaba calmado.

Al fin de 1 hora y media…

\- ¡Llegamos! – gritó el chico a las montañas.

\- No creo que debas exagerar – dijo Shinonome – aunque tengo que admitir que el lugar no está mal.

Ryo estaba en toda la razón. El lugar era cerca de las montañas, en las afueras de Seijo.

El lugar al que Nishimura se refería era algo desierto, pero estaba sin tantos arboles a su alrededor y, además, había un pequeño lago con una cascada cerca de ahí, lugar en el que podrían refrescarse.

\- ¡Chicas, miren!

\- ¿Qué ocurre Arihara-san? – preguntó la pequeña Akane.

\- ¡Eso! – Tsubasa había encontrado un llano algo grande, incluso se miraba que habían practicado béisbol en el lugar.

\- ¡Es increíble! – exclamó Chikage.

\- No sabía que aquí había un lugar así – dijo Hase.

\- Vaya, no ha cambiado nada desde la última vez – dijo el chico suspirando nostálgico.

\- ¿Ya conocías este lugar? – preguntó Kanako.

\- Sí, solía venir aquí a jugar con unos amigos cuando íbamos de campamento.

\- ¿Aquí jugaban béisbol?

\- Sí, incluso una vez vinimos con el equipo de secundaria, incluso vinimos solo con Sayaka una vez.

\- ¿Viniste con Jinguji-san? – preguntó Tomoe sorprendida.

\- Sí, pero esa ya es cosa del pasado.

\- Nishimura-kun.

\- Vamos, no estoy triste ni nada, simplemente me hace algo de nostalgia recordar este lugar.

\- Así se habla.

\- Por cierto, debemos desempacar.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Por cierto, ¿y Kakehashi-Sensei?

\- Dijo que no podría acompañarnos, su hermana estaba algo enferma y decidió cuidarla.

\- Así que Nishimura-kun – la peli roja de apellido Honjou se acercó al chico y lo abrazó de un brazo – quedamos a tu cuidado.

\- E-Este…

\- T-Tal vez deberíamos ir a desempacar de una vez – dijo Nozaki tratando de calmar el ambiente, aunque en la voz se le escuchaba algo de molestia.

\- ¿Nozaki-san? – Kurashiki y Ukita fueron las únicas en enterarse de esto.

\- Creo que Yuuki-chan tiene razón – dijo Tsubasa – vamos a desempacar.

\- Bien.

.

No muy lejos de ahí…

\- ¿S-Seguros que es por aquí? – preguntó una chica algo nerviosa.

\- ¡Que sí! Ya es la décimo cuarta vez que me preguntan lo mismo.

\- V-Vamos, tampoco hay que enojarse.

\- Tienes razón, no creo que debas enojarte con ellas, después de todo no conocen esta área – dijo una voz masculina

\- T-Tal vez tengas razón.

\- Créeme, aún recuerdo esta zona

.

Casi igual, pero en otro lado…

\- ¿Cuánto falta? – se quejó una chica.

\- Tranquila, ya llegaremos.

\- ¡Me duelen los pies! – se quejaba otra chica.

\- No tardaremos en llegar – volvió a decir la voz masculina de ese grupo.

\- ¡Me duele el pelo!

\- ¡Ya cállense! – impuso una voz femenina haciendo que todas las demás se callaran - ¡La próxima que dé una queja, la tiro al barranco!

\- C-Creo que fuiste muy dura con ellas – dijo la voz de hombre.

\- Si no soy dura con ellas, entonces no podrán ser mejores.

\- No creo que así funcionen las cosas.

\- C-Cállate.

.

Volviendo con las chicas…

Las beisbolistas terminaron rápido de arreglar sus tiendas de acampar, cosa que no les tomó gran problema, una que otra tuvo algo de dificultad, pero como buenas amigas que son supieron cómo arreglárselas.

\- ¡Listo! – dijo Arihara.

\- ¿Cómo es que no te cansas? – dijo Yui.

\- Creo que se debe a que siempre fui así.

\- Bueno, por lo menos terminamos.

\- ¿Nishimura-san? – dijo Nozaki dirigiéndose al chico.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Nozaki-san?

\- E-Este, quería saber… ¿Con quién vas a dormir?

\- ¿Yo? Dormiré solo, traje mi propia tienda.

\- Vamos Nishimura, pensé que dormirías con alguna de nosotras – Iwaki hizo acto de presencia.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – el grito del chico atrajo la atención de todas – N-No me malinterpretes Iwaki-san, pero no creo que sea la mejor idea.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Izumida.

\- Créanme, leí la historia de un tipo que se fue a un templo con 11 chicas de campamento y el supuesto fantasma de un monje le hizo una mala broma y terminó entrando al baño cuando estaban ellas dentro y les miró hasta por donde no.

\- Vaya – muchas de las presentes tragaron duro.

\- Las únicas a las que les costaría esconder algo sería a Chikage y a Yuuki – dijo la peli mostaza señalando las "dos razones" para darle credibilidad a lo que decía.

\- ¡Q-Que cosas dice Senpai! – Nozaki se tornó más roja que el cabello de Kurashiki.

\- A mí no me molestaría – dijo Chikage quien se volvió a acercar peligrosamente al joven entrenador.

\- ¿H-Honjou-san? – pero antes de que la chica lo abrazara, se escucharon pasos desde uno de los lados del lugar – Chicas, detrás de mí.

\- S-Sí – las féminas se escondieron detrás del chico quien se preparaba por si era alguien peligroso.

\- ¡Llegamos! – dijo una voz llegando al sitio, pero deteniéndose frente al grupo de Satogahama.

\- Ese uniforme… – Tsubasa reconoció el traje.

\- Vaya, no creí que las fuera a ver aquí – dijo una voz bastante conocida para las miembros originales del club – en serio, no pensé en verlas aquí.

\- ¿T-Tsubaki Kousaka-san?

\- La misma – dijo la rubia pequeña.

\- ¿Qué hace el club de Kogetsu aquí? – preguntó Tomoe.

\- Esa voz – la voz femenina del otro grupo se hizo presente - ¿Kawakita-san?

\- ¿Eh? – Tomoe reconoció esa voz que provenía del otro grupo que había aparecido y también eran algunas caras familiares - ¿J-Jinguji-san?

\- ¿Sayaka?

\- ¿Yoshimaru?

\- ¿Q-Que pasa aquí? – Akane se tapó la cara con su capucha ya que el ambiente se puso algo tenso, que digo tenso, ¡muy tenso!

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Algo corto, pero es que estuve muy ocupado toda la semana arreglando mi casa y casi no tuve tiempo de escribir y el poco tiempo que tenía libre no podía ya que estaba muy cansado para escribir._

_Pero bueno, aquí las cosas se ponen algo feas._

_Un campamento con los tres rivales: Satogahama, Kogetsu y Seijo._

_Bueno, sin más yo me despido no sin antes desearles Feliz Navidad, en especial a RinMakoto y Redentor._

_Que Dios me los bendiga y si son ateos, pues ni modo XD._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	11. Conviviendo con los rivales

**Con el capítulo 11 daremos fin al año 2019. **

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Nozaki apenas se está comenzando a dar cuenta de lo que siente, veremos el avance de eso en estos capítulos. Chikage haga uno que otro pase que lo meta en problemas, pero veremos eso. El campamento se tornará muy tenso. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Ya decía yo… porque me mandó Guest un review. No te preocupes, suele pasar. Tsukumo casi agarra novio, Nozaki ya está cayendo en las garras del amor. Veremos cómo le vas a todos en este campamento. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

La diversión y todos los momentos calmados que pasarían las chicas de Satogahama y Nishimura parecían que se irían al caño. No solo ellos habían llegado al bendito lugar de donde sería el campamento, sino que también el equipo de Kogetsu y Seijo.

Las chicas notaron más el ambiente tenso entre Yoshimaru y Jinguji, sabiendo más Tsubasa lo que pasó cuando fueron a inscribir al equipo para el torneo.

-V-Veo que decidieron venir aquí – Tomoe fue la primera en romper el hielo, esta vez dirigiéndose a Jinguji.

\- Sí, conocía esta zona de hace tiempo, así que decidimos venir aquí.

\- ¿Decidimos?

\- Sí – en eso, apareció un chico detrás de la capitana de Seijo – no creo que te hayas olvidado ¿o sí Yoshimaru?

\- Esa voz – Nishimura podía jurar que conocía esa voz.

\- A pasado mucho tiempo ¿no lo crees? – se descubrió a un joven de cabello verde pálido, casi igual que el Nakano, pero un poco más oscuro y sus ojos eran grises.

\- No puede ser – dijo el entrenador de Satogahama.

\- ¿N-Nishimura-kun?

\- ¿Degel, Yoshimaru? – dijo la voz masculina que acompañaba a las chicas de Kogetsu.

\- Esa voz es de…

\- Tanto tiempo sin verlos.

\- ¿Rito? – dijeron ambos viendo a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verde esmeralda.

\- El mismo que ven y miran.

\- ¡Amigos! – los tres chicos solo atinaron a darse un abrazo grupal, cosa que dejó confundidas a todas las chicas ahí presentes, a excepción de Jinguji que parecía saber que pasaba.

\- ¿Cómo han estado?

\- Bien, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

\- Oigan, no sabía que ambos eran entrenadores, aunque de Yoshimaru ya me lo esperaba.

\- Jeje, vamos, me avergüenzas.

\- ¡Oigan! – gritó la voz de Tsubaki atrayendo la atención de todos – sé que está lindo el reencuentro, pero díganme, ¿Cómo demonios se conocen los tres?

\- E-Es cierto – Nishimura se puso en frente – chicas, ellos son Degel Miyara y Rito Watanabe, fueron discípulos míos mientras jugábamos en secundaria.

\- Vaya, así que te conoce el rival, Watanabe – dijo Tsubaki en tono algo frio.

\- Sí, pero no pensé que estuvieras con Satogahama, pensé que dirigirías en Seijo.

\- B-Bueno – los ojos del castaño se desviaron un poco hacia Sayaka quien solo desvió la mirada rápidamente – pasaron varias cosas y ahora estoy en Satogahama.

\- Vaya, ¿y tú Degel?

\- Bueno, estuve en Reinakaran el primer semestre, pero no me acostumbré y entonces me transferí a Seijo y el ambiente mejoró. Incluso, Sayaka-san me llamó para ser entrenador del club de béisbol.

\- Vaya.

\- Pero creo que tendremos desventaja – dijo el peli verde – al tener a Yoshimaru aquí hace que nuestros conocimientos no florezcan.

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- Verán, Yoshimaru fue entrenador de muchos jóvenes, por lo que no es raro que ahora haya entrenadores siendo alumnos que ya adultos, eso se debe a que la mayoría optó por seguir los pasos de Yoshimaru como entrenador.

\- Es por eso que conoces a varios entrenadores.

\- S-Se puede decir que sí.

\- Pero será diferente ¿verdad?

\- Así es, seremos amigos, pero desde ahora seremos rivales.

\- Veremos qué equipo gana el torneo.

\- Ese torneo será para Kogetsu – dijo el Rito siendo asentido por el equipo comandado por Tsubaki.

\- En tus sueños, el trofeo se quedará en casa, o sea, aquí en Seijo – dijo Degel siendo seguido por el equipo de dicha institución.

\- Veremos si pueden superar al maestro – habló Yoshimaru – mis chicas no perderán y darán lo mejor de sí, ¿Qué me dicen?

\- ¡Sí! – gritaron todas las del club comandadas por Tsubasa.

\- Pero antes – dijo Rito – tenemos que desempacar para que durmamos bien.

\- Sí.

\- Por cierto, Yoshimaru.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Aquí tengo una de esas que a ti te encantan.

\- ¿Qué me encantan?

\- Sí, una de esas grandes, gruesas, ricas y peludas – dijo su amigo peli verde causando que todo el mundo quedara callado y mirara a Nishimura de forma rara.

\- N-Nishimura-kun… tu… - al parecer Tsubasa se estaba dando una mala idea.

\- Yoshimaru, no me digas que tu… - Sayaka se estaba dando la mala idea también.

\- Es una toalla cerotes no piensen mala – dijo Rito al final riéndose con todos los demás y junto con Yoshimaru quien ni siquiera se inmutó.

\- Ya sabía de esa broma, ¿crees que no miré Neon War?

\- Me ganaste.

\- Bueno, disfrutemos.

Las chicas de Seijo y Kogetsu desempacaron las cosas y comenzaron a armar las tiendas de campaña.

Por algunas razones, varias de ellas tuvieron problemas, pero los jóvenes entrenadores se encargaron de ayudar a varias de ellas.

En el caso de las líderes de Kogetsu y Seijo, tuvieron algo de problemas para armarlas. Degel ayudó a Sayaka a armar su tienda, pero Tsubaki no pudo ya que su entrenador estaba ayudando a unas chicas de ahí.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó alguien detrás de ella.

\- No, yo puedo arreglármelas sola.

\- Pues miro que tienes problemas.

\- No me gusta recibir ayuda de parte de los rivales.

\- No siempre se trata de rivalidad, en este momento simplemente estamos de campamento.

\- ¿Y tú como puedes estar tan seguro?

\- Conozco a Rito bastante, puedo decir que él planeó este viaje ¿no es así?

\- Parece que lo conoces bien – dijo la rubia – está bien, ayúdame.

\- Bien.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Soy Yoshimaru Nishimura.

\- ¿Nishimura? – Tsubaki miró fijamente al chico – ahora te recuerdo, fuiste uno de los mejores entrenadores que había de jóvenes ¿no es así?

\- ¿Me conoces?

\- Algo, fui al juego que hubo hace unos años en los que fuiste entrenador, debo admitir que me gustó mucho tu modo de dirigir.

\- Es un honor que me digas eso.

\- Sientete honrado, no a cualquiera le digo eso.

\- ¿Y cómo van ustedes Kousaka-san?

\- Puedes preguntarle a Watanabe, él de seguro te dirá varias cosas.

\- Y-Ya veo.

\- Por lo que miro, has agrandado el equipo de Satogahama.

\- En parte.

\- Aunque debo admitir que siguen siendo un montón de novatas.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Sí, del equipo las únicas que resaltan bastante son Arihara-san y Shinonome-san, de ahí, el resto no sabe casi nada.

\- Puede que tengas razón en ese sentido.

\- Lo tengo.

\- Pero en algo te equivocas.

\- ¿En qué?

\- Puede que sean novatas como tú dices, pero ellas tienen algo que les falta mucho a los equipos que tienen jugadores profesionales.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Determinación, no puedes jugar verdaderamente con un equipo y compañeros que no tienen determinación. Sayaka también tuvo esa visión tuya, pero de nada le serviría. Puede que se necesiten de compañeros para alcanzar el éxito, pero de nada sirve compañeros que no te tengan confianza. No digo que hay que hacerse muy amigos, más bien, que se lleven bien y se tengan el uno para todos.

\- Que profundo.

\- Sí, pero bueno, es solo un consejo, creo que así los equipos se vuelven más sólidos ya que los miembros se tienen más confianza.

\- Gran consejo – dijo Tsubaki – me agradas.

Ambos jóvenes terminaron de preparar la tienda, cuando este se iba, la rubia pequeña le tomó de una parte de la camiseta.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Toma – dijo la chica lanzando una lata de gaseosa.

\- Gracias.

\- Gracias a ti – la chica sacó otra y la abrió – me caíste bien Nishimura.

\- Me siento halagado – dijo el chico chocando lata con la capitana de Kogetsu mientras bebían ambos las bebidas.

Pero esto no pasó desapercibido para nadie, ya que fueron observados por algunas personas.

Sayaka fue una de ellas que no le gustó para nada esa escena. El solo hecho de que Yoshimaru hablara tan fluido con una de sus rivales, por alguna razón, le molestaba, pero ella decía que ya no sentía nada por el castaño. O al menos eso pensaba.

Otra de las que vio esta escena fue Nozaki, ella se seguía preguntando porque le molestaba que su amigo y entrenador hablara o estuviese cerca de otra chica que no fuera ella. Realmente necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien.

La última que vio esto fue Tsubasa, el ver esto le pareció algo normal, pero ese no fue su caso. No le gustó.

Así de sencillo, a Tsubasa no le gustó que su vecino y amigo estuviese hablando tan animadamente con Tsubaki, no por el hecho de que hablara con una rival, sino más bien que estuviese hablando tan pacíficamente.

A Tsubasa, realmente no le gustaba eso, pero ella no sabía por qué.

_¿Por qué me pasa esto?_

Este fue el pensamiento de Sayaka, Nozaki y Tsubasa, al mismo tiempo.

Pasado un tiempo y ya con los 3 equipos con sus cosas desempacadas, cada uno decidió hacer sus respectivos calentamientos.

\- ¡Bien! – habló el entrenador de Seijo – por ahora dos dedicaremos a trotar para despertar el cuerpo. No nos pondremos a batear de un solo ya que mal gastaríamos energía.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¿Algo que quieras decir Sayaka-san?

\- No, creo que por ahora estamos bien.

\- Bien, vamos – dijo Degel y el resto del equipo lo siguió.

.

Mientras que con Kogetsu…

\- ¿Alguna pregunta? – dijo Rito al equipo a lo que todas negaron con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, creo que nadie tiene preguntas, después de todo no son novatas – dijo Tsubaki en su típico tono.

\- Bueno, entonces nos dedicaríamos a practicar los bateos.

\- ¿Usaremos los bates o los pañuelos?

\- Creo que es preferible que usen los pañuelos.

\- Por favor, creo que ya están más que preparadas para usar los bates, si no entrenan como es debido no llegaremos muy lejos.

\- V-Vamos Tsubaki-san, no creo que sea para tanto.

\- ¿Qué no es para tanto? – dijo incrédula la capitana – bueno, que se le va a hacer. Si tú dices que ellas necesitan eso, hazlo, después de todo tu eres el entrenador.

\- B-Bien.

\- Yo iré a entrenar por mi cuenta.

\- Bien – suspiró derrotado Rito – tratar con Tsubaki-san es difícil.

\- Dínoslo a nosotras – dijeron las del resto del club.

.

Mientras la capitana de Kogetsu iba, se topó con alguien que no esperaba encontrarse.

\- ¿Qué haces Sayaka Jinguji? – dijo la rubia al ver a la capitana de Seijo escondida en unos arbustos.

\- Eso mismo debería preguntarte Tsubaki Kousaka.

\- Vine a entrenar por mi cuenta, mi equipo y mi entrenador son demasiados flexibles, realmente necesito algo de emoción.

\- Dímelo a mí, mi entrenador es bueno en lo que hace, pero creo que no da las ideas claras.

\- Eres un caso perdido.

\- No quiero escuchar eso de alguien que se viene quejando de su equipo y de su entrenador.

\- _Touché._

\- Lo sabía.

\- Olvida eso, dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? Y, es más, ¿Qué demonios espías?

\- ¿Espiar? Solo estoy viendo como entrenan mis rivales.

\- Es lo mismo que espiar tonta.

\- ¿A quién llamas tonta?

\- ¡Aguanten un poco más! – se escuchó la voz de Yoshimaru quien se veía estaba entrenando a su equipo.

\- ¿Esa voz es de Nishimura?

Ambas líderes miraron al joven que estaba entrenando a su equipo, pero no lo hacía de una manera que era tanto normal, sino más bien algo rara.

Las chicas estaban tomadas de una rama, suspendidas en el aire y muchas de ellas tenían distintas expresiones en sus rostros. Unas de dolor, otras de intranquilidad y unas de resistencia.

\- ¡Recuerden! Si quieren tener más resistencia al momento de batear necesitan desarrollar más fuerza y resistencia en los brazos.

\- N-No… aguanto… - decía Akane quien se miraba que hacía un gran esfuerzo por estar colgada y se miraba que los brazos le dolían.

\- Sé que a estas alturas los brazos les deben arder, pero necesito que hagan un esfuerzo más. No pienses en el dolor, piensen en otra cosa. Dicen que el dolor es psicológico, así que traten de canalizar eso y no piensen en dolor.

Las demás solo respondieron con un débil si ya que les estaba costando soportar ese ardor en los brazos. Las más "cómodas" si se le puede decir así, eran Tsubasa y Ryo. Por obvias razones eran las que más resistencia tenían gracias a los años jugando béisbol.

Las otras tres eran Nozaki, Yoshimi y Tsukumo. La primera era ya que al jugar baloncesto le desarrolló algo de fuerza en sus brazos y Yoshimi era ya que poseía una gran fuerza en estos y podía manejarlo.

Tsukumo por su parte tenía una gran condición atlética y la hacía una de las que más fuertes del grupo junto a Shinonome y Arihara.

Las primeras en no aguantar más el dolor fueron Akane, Waka, Aoi, Emi, Komugi, Aya y Koko que rápidamente cayeron al suelo mientras se estiraban los brazos para que el ácido fólico les transcurrieran a través de los músculos.

Las siguientes fueron Kotoha, Mei, Kyouka, Ayako, Iroha y Minako, que solo aguantaron más de unos segundos después de que las demás cayeran.

Luego de eso, Kotone, Saki, Kanako, Yui, Shizuka, Nakano y Kurashiki cedieron al agarre y terminaron cayendo.

Incluso Shiina, que ya tenía experiencia en béisbol, no pudo más y terminó cayendo. Luego de ella, fue Chikage quien cedió.

Yoshimi fue la siguiente en caer al no tener más resistencia en los brazos. Nozaki fue la que fue después.

-Aguantaste bastante Nozaki-san – le animó Akane.

\- Juro que me duelen los brazos.

\- Bueno, me sorprende que hayas aguantado bastante Yuuki, después de todo, cargabas por 3 – dijo Yoshimi haciendo énfasis al pecho de la rubia.

\- ¡I-Iwaki-Senpai!

\- ¿Quién creen que gane? – dijo Yui viendo a las 3 que quedaban.

\- ¿Quieren apostar?

\- Hagamos algo – dijo Nakano – Nishimura-san, deberías apostar algo.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Vaya, la que termine de última le deberás algo.

\- ¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?

\- Ya sé, invítale a comer cuando volvamos.

\- E-Eso sería buena idea – dijo Tsubasa que aún seguía colgada y hablaba con dificultad debido al dolor.

\- N-No creo que deban hacer apuestas – fue Shinonome en el mismo estado que Arihara.

\- C-Creo que entraré a la apuesta – dijo Tsukumo en el mismo estado que las dos.

\- ¡Juega!

\- ¿Por qué siento que esto terminará mal? – dijo Nishimura para sí mismo.

\- Oigan, ¿y Nozaki-san y Kurashiki-Senpai? – preguntó Ukita.

\- Ahora que lo dices Ukita-san…

.

Mientras que con ambas…

\- ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? – preguntó la pitcher peli roja.

\- Kurashiki-Senpai, realmente necesitó hablar contigo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Kurashiki-Senpai, realmente no sé qué hacer.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Yo… - las mejillas de Nozaki se empezaban a tornar rojas – r-realmente no dejo de sentirme rara cuando estoy con Nishimura-san.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Nishimura-san? – preguntó - ¿te hizo algo malo?

\- N-No es eso…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Y-Yo… no sé cómo decirlo. Estar con Nishimura-san últimamente es algo extraño. No lo digo en forma de que me desagrade estar con él. Solo que… desde que me llevó en el partido con Kitotsu, me he empezado a sentir algo rara.

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- No sé, verlo de esa manera llevándome sin ni siquiera importarle que todos nos vieran, me hizo sentir como una princesa llevada por su príncipe.

\- Vaya.

\- No solo eso, también durante todo el tiempo que estuve mal de la lesión, él fue a ayudarme con mi lesión, estuvo atendiéndome, incluso ayudó a mi mamá para que no solo ella cargara con esto.

\- Que bueno es.

\- Kurashiki-Senpai, ¿Qué me pasa?

\- Nozaki-san – Maiko solo sonrió por su amiga – creo que pronto lo descubrirás.

\- ¿Q-Que quiere decir?

\- Solo hay una respuesta para eso – y dicho esto, la peli roja se fue del lugar dejando a Nozaki más confundida.

Pero lo que Nozaki no supo, es que fue escuchada por alguien más.

\- ¿Así que Nozaki-san está enamorada de Yoshimaru? – dijo la voz detrás de unos arbustos – veamos que sucede con esto.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Con esto, finalizamos el año 2019._

_Espero que pasen Feliz Año Nuevo, desde donde sea que me lean. Les deseo lo mejor._

_RinMakoto, Redentor, les deseo lo mejor y espero seguir contando con ustedes este año que viene._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	12. Entrenando con el enemigo

**¡Feliz año 2020!**

**Comencemos el año con un nuevo capítulo.**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Nishimura, al ser entrenador de muchos equipos, es posible que las cosas sean más fáciles o también se pueden tornar difíciles debido a que muchos ya conocerían sus técnicas. El avance de Nozaki se verá en algunos capítulos y lo de Sayaka ahí veremos. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Tres jinetes queriendo enlazar al caballo, veremos cual lo logra o se unirán más, quien sabe. Tsubaki siendo amable con alguien, Sayaka no ha olvidado a su ex, típico del romance. Lo de la apuesta aquí lo veremos. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Y gracias por las palabras que me diste, realmente lo agradezco._

_._

**Sin más, comencemos el 2020 con este capítulo…**

.

.

.

Nozaki volvió a su puesto con las demás chicas que solo miraban como las que estaban haciendo competencia por bien quien aguantaba más. Al final solo quedaron dos.

\- ¡Vamos Arihara! – animaban varias chicas de primer año a la peli jengibre.

\- ¡Demuéstrales quien manda Tsukumo! – animaban las de segundo año a su amiga y compañera.

Sí, Shinonome e Iwaki habían cedido al agarre, aunque Shinonome fue más debido a que apareció una oruga entre sus manos y esta se asustó tanto que rápidamente zafó su agarre y perdió.

Iwaki cedió simplemente al agarre debido al cansancio, no sin antes encomendarle a Tsukumo que defendiera el honor de las de segundo año.

Al final, quedaron Tsubasa y Tsukumo quienes luchaban para ver quien cedía primero.

Nakano quien grababa la escena solo se fijaba quien caería primero y más con su cámara, se sabría con más detenimiento quien caería primero.

Al final…

\- ¡N-No aguanto! – y acto seguido se escuchó a alguien caer.

\- N-No puede ser.

\- Increíble que haya perdido – dijo la periodista revisando su cámara.

\- Era de esperarse – dijo Shinonome – nadie puede aguantar tanto tiempo colgado.

\- P-Pero…

\- Tsukumo y Arihara aguantaron tanto, pero era obvio que no aguantaran los dos.

Efectivamente, ambas chicas habían caído al mismo tiempo, por extraño que parezca, Nakano revisó su cámara para verificar quien de las dos había perdido.

\- ¿Y bien Nakano? – preguntaron algunas esperando que la peli verde claro dijera quien había ganado.

\- V-Vaya.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Ninguna ganó.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí, las grabaciones no mienten – dijo la chica de lentes mostrando la grabación en cámara lenta – miren, cuando Tsukumo-Senpai y Arihara-san cayeron, sus pies tocaron al mismo tiempo el suelo.

\- ¿Qué significa entonces?

\- Creo que sería un empate.

\- ¿Empate?

\- Ninguna cayó antes que la otra, fueron ambas al mismo tiempo, así que técnicamente es un empate.

\- Vaya.

\- Eso significa que…

\- ¿Ambas ganaron la apuesta?

\- Podemos decir que sí.

\- Bueno, decreto empate el juego de resistencia – dijo Nakano haciéndola de juez – por eso, Nishimura-san, deberás…

\- ¿Y Nishimura? – todas se callaron al ver que su entrenador no estaba, cosa que calló a Nakano.

\- ¿A dónde fue?

\- No habrá sido que se cansó y se fue – surigió Mei.

\- No lo creo, él estaba aquí desde hace un rato.

\- Iré a buscarlo – dijo Nozaki quien rápidamente se fue del lugar dejando a más de una confundida.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Nozaki? – preguntó Shinonome.

\- Creo que es algo que se verá más adelante – fue lo que atinó a decir Kurashiki sabiendo el secreto de su amiga.

\- ¿Es algo malo Kurashiki-Senpai? – preguntó Akane.

\- No, es algo que debe descubrir por sí misma.

Mientras la rubia iba a buscar a su entrenador, solo iba pensando en que sentía.

Todo el tiempo que habían convivido, siempre creyó que solo sería un gran amigo con el que las chicas estarían contando con respecto al béisbol.

Pero ahora no dejaba de pensar en él, de hecho, como se lo dijo a Kurashiki, lo averiguaría después.

Mientras que con Nishimura…

\- ¡Que recuerdos! – dijo Nishimura mirando la "cancha" de béisbol que él usaba de joven cuando entrenaba algunos equipos de Seijo.

\- Vaya recuerdos ¿verdad Yoshimaru?

\- ¿Degel? – el entrenador de Satogahama miró a su amigo - ¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que estabas entrenando con el equipo de Seijo.

\- Las dejé entrenando con Sayaka-san.

\- Ya veo.

\- Dime Yoshimaru, ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Sayaka-san?

\- P-Pues…

\- A mí también me interesa saber que pasó – dijo una nueva voz uniéndose al lugar.

\- ¿Rito?

\- El mismo que ven y disfrutan.

\- Bájale a tu ego Cristiano Ronaldo.

\- Vamos, dime Yoshimaru, ¿pasó algo entre Jinguji y tú?

\- Que yo recuerde, salían antes de entrar a la Preparatoria – dijo el entrenador de Kogetsu – aún recuerdo tu declaración, fue de las más épicas que he visto.

\- ¿A-Aun la recuerdas? – dijo el joven castaño riéndose con bastante pena.

\- Vamos Yoshimaru, dedicarle la canción de "No pude enamorarme más" de Los Tigres del Norte fue algo que ni en mis más remotos sueños lo habría pensado.

\- F-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

\- Bueno… ¿Qué dicen? Nos echamos un partido.

\- Bueno, creo que será algo bueno para comenzar.

\- Bien, Yoshimaru, quiero ver tu fuerza para lanzar la pelota.

\- Me interesa ver eso – dijo una voz femenina.

\- ¿Tsubaki-san? – dijo Rito viendo a la capitana de su equipo.

\- Kousaka-san.

\- Quiero ver tu fuerza de pitcher Nishimura – habló la pequeña rubia – quiero ver si es cierto que aun ostentas esa fama.

\- ¿Fama?

\- Sí, ¿crees que no lo sé? Eres o, mejor dicho, fuiste uno de los mejores pitchers juveniles debido a tu fuerza de lanzamiento y velocidad.

\- N-No creo que sea para más.

\- Hazme una demostración.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que oíste, quiero que, como entrenador, tú y yo, hagamos una prueba para ver quien lanza más fuerte.

\- T-Tsubaki-san, no creo que…

\- Watanabe, lo hago porque quiero conocer al entrenador rival.

\- No tengo problemas, pero no creo que debas retarme.

\- Los retos me gustan.

\- A mí también.

\- ¡Juguemos!

Lo que no notaron fue cuando las chicas de cada uno de los tres equipos comenzaban a venir al ver la ausencia de sus respectivos entrenadores, en el caso de Kogetsu, su capitana también.

Nozaki llegó primero que todas a ver a su entrenador que se hallaba en el área de pitcher, Tsubaki estaba en el área de bateo y Rito estaba de cátcher.

\- ¿Q-Que están haciendo? – dijo Nozaki viendo la escena.

\- ¿Por qué Yoshimaru está con Tsubaki Kousaka? – preguntó Jinguji llegando al lugar y mirando a su ex como pitcher.

\- Nishimura-san está como pitcher, ¿qué hará? – preguntó Waka.

\- Kousaka-Senpai está como bateadora – decían varias de las chicas de Kogetsu mirando a su capitana.

\- ¿Qué planea hacer Nishimura-san? – preguntó Makino quien estaba al lado de Sayaka.

\- ¡Muy bien! Muéstrame lo que tienes Nishimura – Tsubaki tomó el bate y se preparaba para batear.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – dijo el chico quien se preparó para lanzar la pelota.

\- ¡No te contengas!

\- ¡Nishimura, lánzala fuerte y te besaré! – gritó Honjou ganándose un montón de miradas.

\- Eso sonó un poco pervertido Honjou-Senpai – dijo Shiina.

\- Vamos, Nishimura es soltero y no tiene pretendiente, por lo que yo podría ser su pareja.

\- ¡No! – gritaron una, o, mejor dicho, varias voces.

\- ¿Por qué no? – dijo la peli vino tinto – digo, si se puede saber… Nozaki, Arihara.

\- ¿Sayaka? – Makino miró a su amiga y capitana bastante sorprendida.

\- E-Este… - la cabeza de Arihara estaba tratando de inventar una excusa – y-yo…

\- ¿Quieres decir que Nishimura-san no debe tener pareja ya que eso lo distraería del puesto? – dijo Tomoe salvando de manera épica a Tsubasa.

\- A-Así es Tomocchi, esa es la razón – la castaña se había salvado.

\- E-Eso mismo que Kawakita-san dijo, m-muchos entrenadores se distraen por problemas de parejas – Nozaki trató de sonar convincente, cosa que medio logró.

\- Bueno, se les entiende – dijo Jinguji también disimulando – h-he conocido varios entrenadores que han dejado sus puestos debido a problemas amorosos.

\- S-Sí, eso mismo.

\- ¡Primer strike! – gritó Rito y todas miraron la escena.

\- Vaya, fue buen tiro Nishimura.

\- Y eso que no has visto nada – dijo el castaño mientras Watanabe le devolvía la pelota.

\- Pero a la próxima no fallaré – aseguró Tsubaki poniéndose en posición de bateo.

\- Aquí voy – Yoshimaru agarró impulso y lanzó fuerte la pelota, cosa que Tsubaki intentó batear.

\- ¡Segundo strike!

\- Maldición.

\- ¿Quieres continuar?

\- ¡Adelante! – la capitana de Kogetsu se alistó mejor y ahora tenía los ánimos elevados.

\- N-No puede ser, K-Kousaka-Senpai está… - varias de las chicas de Kogetsu no creían que su capitana y estrella del equipo estuviese perdiendo de esa manera.

\- Última pelota.

\- Aquí vamos – el entrenador de Satogahama volvió con la pelota y esta vez se preparaba para el último lanzamiento – este será el último ataque.

\- ¡Arrójala que ahora sí la mando para las nubes! – exclamó Kousaka quien ya estaba algo molesta por estar perdiendo.

\- ¿Lo usará? – se preguntó Degel a un lado, cosa que muy pocas escucharon.

\- ¿Q-Que usará Nishimura?

\- Un lanzamiento digno de pitchers.

\- ¡Lánzala que estoy lista!

\- Aquí va – dijo preparándose para lanzar la pelota.

\- Lo hará.

\- ¡Golpe del Dragón! – gritó Nishimura y atrás de él apareció un Dragón dorado que iba detrás de la pelota cuando la lanzó.

Todo el mundo en shock cuando Kousaka se quedó inmóvil y ni siquiera tuvo chance de reaccionar cuando ya su entrenador que la estaba haciendo de cátcher tenía la pelota en sus manos.

\- ¡Strike tres!

La de Satogahama, Seijo y Kogetsu estaban asustadas al ver como la "mejor pitcher de Japón" fue ponchada rápidamente.

-I-Imposible.

\- Bueno, cambiemos de lugar – dijo Nishimura quien notaba como Kousaka no se movía de su lugar - ¿Kousaka-san?

\- S-Solo ponte de bateador, te eliminaré rápido – dijo la chica con sed de venganza.

\- E-Está bien.

Ambos jóvenes cambiaron de posición, siendo Tsubaki la pitcher y Nishimura bateador.

-No creas que te lo dejaré fácil, ahora verás porque soy la mejor de Japón – dijo con algo de arrogancia.

\- Eso quiero verlo Kousaka-san.

\- Lo verás.

Tsubaki se preparó para lanzar mientras que el chico se alistaba a batear.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – la rubia lanzó la pelota y por sorpresa, Rito la atrapó con el guante.

\- ¡Strike uno!

\- ¿Ves? No creo que hayas tenido oportu…

\- Bien, ahora si estoy listo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lanza la siguiente pelota Kousaka-san.

\- Este tipo que se cree – Tsubaki no entendía como alguien como él estuviese con ese temple - ¡A la siguiente será igual!

\- Aquí voy – Tsubaki lanzó fuerte la pelota, pero esta vez no llegaría a los guantes del pitcher, esta vez saldría volando por los aires con una fuerza increíble.

\- ¡H-Home run!

\- I-Imposible – susurró la capitana de Kogetsu en shock.

\- K-Kousaka-Senpai fue…

\- …derrotada.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble Nishimura! – dijo Iwaki quien fue seguida por las demás con aplausos y halagos, algunos más llamativos que otros.

\- ¡Esos brazos pueden hacer feliz a una mujer! – gritaba Naoe.

\- ¡Te invito a mi casa para que juguemos, y no al béisbol si me comprendes! – gritó Senba.

\- ¡Quiero que me des un hijo! ¡Puedes darme duro contra el muro! – gritó Honjou ganándose varias risas de parte de muchas.

\- ¿Qué les pasa a estas de Satogahama? – dijo Sayaka con una voz algo molesta.

\- Así somos – dijo Sakagami.

\- ¡Espera! – la voz de Tsubaki calló a medio mundo - ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Cómo pudiste… batear con tanta sencillez mi lanzamiento? – dijo la rubia mirando fijamente al castaño – he entrenado con varios hombres y ninguno de ellos jamás pudo batear un lanzamiento mío. Incluso los profesionales me ven como alguien fuerte, pero tú lo hiciste como si nada.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Tan grande es tu nivel?

\- N-No lo llamaría grande, solo que…

\- ¡No seas condescendiente conmigo! – reclamó la capitana de Kogetsu – dime, ¿Qué tan débil estuvo mi tiro más fuerte para ti?

\- E-Eso…

\- Y no quiero que te retractes, quiero que me digas todo con la pura verdad.

\- B-Bien – Nishimura pensó un poco la manera de decirle – para serte sincero Kousaka-san, tu tiro fue algo débil.

\- ¿D-Débil?

\- Sí, aunque seas la mejor pitcher femenina de Japón, creo que realmente estás muy lejos del nivel de alguien de elite. No me gusta comparar hombres y mujeres ya que siento que todos somos iguales, pero realmente creo que te han sobrevalorado, porque ese tiro no me hizo ni cosquillas. De hecho, me dejé pasar el primer lanzamiento para analizar cómo era tu lanzamiento, pero realmente me decepcioné, no a tal grado de decir que eres débil, debe ser porque mi nivel es algo grande, pero creo que no debería decir nada más, lo único que te tengo que decir es que debes mejorar más.

Las palabras del chico fueron como varios balazos para el orgullo de la pitcher quien solo escondía su mirada bajo una sombra.

-Gracias por la práctica – dijo la chica para luego retirarse, siendo seguida por su equipo, más Rito se quedó con Nishimura.

\- ¿Crees que fui muy duro?

\- Dijiste lo correcto, de hecho, está así porque le dañaste su orgullo – dijo su amigo.

\- Eso espero.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble Nishimura-kun! – Tsubasa llegó con todo el equipo de Satogahama a felicitar a su entrenador.

\- Eso fue increíble Nishimura, humillaste a Tsubaki Kousaka – decía Asada.

\- Le aplicaste la de Undertaker.

\- ¿La de quién?

\- Se nota que no miras lucha libre, te recomiendo que mires.

\- B-Bien.

\- Vaya, ese lanzamiento, ¿Qué fue? – preguntó Shinonome.

\- Más tarde les contaré – dijo nervioso el chico – por cierto, ¿Quién ganó en lo de la colgada?

\- Quedó empate – dijo Nakano.

\- ¿Empate?

\- Sí, mira – la periodista le mostró la grabación en la que se mostraban las escenas de Arihara y Tsukumo cayendo al mismo tiempo.

\- Vaya, entonces le debo algo a Tsukumo-san y Arihara-san.

\- Pues sí.

\- Yoshimaru – el chico volteó a ver a Degel que lo llamaba – vamos a ir a conseguir ingredientes para la barbacoa.

\- Como en los viejos tiempos.

\- Sí – Nishimura miró a sus pupilas - ¿Qué opinan chicas?

\- ¡Me gusta la idea! – dijeron varias.

\- Trajimos varias cosas para hacer la comida.

\- ¡Yo ayudaré! – exclamó la capitana.

\- Lo siento Arihara-san, pero tú no ayudarás.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! – exclamó – quiero ayudarles a cocinar y…

\- Quemarás las cosas así que no – sentenció Nishimura dejando a Tsubasa con un aura negra.

\- E-Está bien.

\- Iremos con los chicos a una tienda cerca de aquí, traeré algunos jugos y traeré algo para las ganadoras.

\- ¡Bien! – exclamó con alegría Tsubasa recuperando su típico ánimo mientras que Tsukumo asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Alguna sugerencia?

\- Como dijo el de Ratatouille… ¡sorpréndeme!

\- Bien, Rito ¿nos acompañas?

\- Vamos – y los tres chicos se fueron del lugar.

.

Pasados unos minutos…

\- ¿Para qué me llamaste Tomocchi?

\- Quería hablar contigo – dijo la peli negra.

Luego de que Nishimura y sus amigos se fueran, Tomoe llamó a su mejor amiga a un lugar algo apartado para hablar, cosa que Tsubasa no entendió, pero de igual manera aceptó.

-Tsubasa, realmente has cambiado.

\- ¿Por qué me dices esto?

\- Dime una cosa, ¿Por qué te pones nerviosa cuando Honjou-Senpai mencionó ser pareja de Nishimura-san?

\- E-Este… - la pobre capitana no podía dar argumento válido para salir de ese embrollo – y-yo…

\- Tsubasa, no me digas que…

\- ¡No lo digas!

\- ¿Te gusta… Nishimura-san?

\- T-Tomocchi…

\- Vamos, no hay nada de malo en lo que digas.

\- P-Pero… yo…

.

Al mismo tiempo, pero en otro lado…

\- ¿Ya me dirás?

\- ¿D-De que hablas Makino? – preguntó la capitana de Seijo a su compañera.

\- Sayaka, no sé porque se me hace esto, pero honestamente no has sido la misma desde que Nishimura-san dejó de ser tu pareja.

\- Y-Ya te dije que eso…

\- Aun te gusta… ¿cierto?

Esa pregunta dejó sin palabras a la de cabello castaño claro, quien no supo responder.

.

Un poco lejos de ahí…

\- ¡Achú!

\- Salud.

\- Gracias – dijo el entrenador de Satogahama limpiándose un poco la nariz – creo que pescaré un resfriado.

\- O a lo mejor alguien está hablando de ti.

\- Tal vez.

\- Por cierto, veo que le llevas esos dos premios a dos de tus jugadoras.

\- Sí, espero que les guste.

\- Vaya, pero dime Yoshimaru, ¿Por qué llevas esa salsa picante?

\- Una de mis Senpais ama la salsa picante y me pidió que le llevara uno.

\- Pero ese chile si pica.

\- Dice aquí en la etiqueta que está hecho de… Chile Fantasma.

\- Vaya, eso sí es picante.

\- Podrías hacerle una broma a tu Senpai o a tu equipo.

\- No, eso sí que no – dijo Yoshimaru y Degel al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Rito algo extrañado de esa respuesta de parte de sus amigos.

\- Créeme Rito, no quieres hacer eso ¿verdad Yoshimaru?

\- Sí, leímos con Degel el caso de un tipo que hizo una broma parecida con picante, se quiso hacer el valiente, probó el chile y se desmayó. Todo resultó ser una broma para sus amigas, que más bien se lo tomaron a mal y se enojaron con él.

\- Vaya.

\- Creo que al final el tipo se suicidó.

\- ¡¿Llegó a ese extremo?!

\- No lo sabemos.

\- Mejor apresurémonos.

\- Sí.

.

Volviendo…

\- ¿Qué pasa Tsubasa?

\- T-Tomocchi… creo que…

\- Entonces… ¿si te gusta Nishimura-san?

\- Y-Yo… - Tsubasa se llevó las manos a su pecho y escuchó los latidos de su corazón ir como loco - …n-no estoy segura aun de eso.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Estar con él todo este tiempo ha sido algo genial, hemos mejorado mucho gracias a él. Realmente… estoy muy agradecido con él, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- C-Creo que desde que somos vecinos… hemos convivido mucho y…

\- Te enamoraste ¿verdad? – la castaña asintió – era de esperarse.

\- ¡Tomoe! ¡Tsubasa! Ya llegaron Nishimura y los demás.

\- ¡Ya vamos! – dijo Tsubasa – Vamos Tomocchi.

\- Te alcanzo – cuando la castaña se alejó, Tomoe solo dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas de sus bellos ojos verde – Tsubasa… realmente… tu corazón ya está con Nishimura-san… lo sabía… no tengo oportunidad contra él. Creo que nunca podré que… te amo.

Y dicho eso, la chica se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y se dirigió hacia las demás como si nada hubiese pasado.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana!_

_Ya decidí que esta historia la subiré los lunes en horas de la tarde, no les digo hora específica, pero siempre será en la tarde._

_Mi otra historia, creo que irá de la mano con esta._

_Espero que hayan pasado un Feliz Año Nuevo y gracias a todos los que me leen, un saludo para todos._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	13. Preguntas y Respuestas 1

**¡Antes que nada!**

**Este será un especial de sección de Preguntas y Respuestas de mi fic de Hachigatsu no Cinderella Nine.**

**Será un especial de dos partes y esta es la primera.**

**La trama normal continuará después, no se preocupen.**

**Los reviews del capítulo 12 los responderé cuando se reanude la continuación.**

.

**¡OJO! La próxima semana será especial doble. No sé si haré dos episodios de la trama o uno será de Preguntas y el otro de la trama. Ahí veremos.**

.

**Sin más, disfruten del especial.**

.

.

.

\- ¿Está encendida? – dijo una voz de fondo que no se veía quien era.

\- Aun no, ya casi.

\- ¿Alguien me recuerda porque hacemos esto?

\- Para entretener a la audiencia.

\- Vamos Arihara, no lo dices en serio.

\- ¡Chicas, ya estamos al aire! – dijo Nakano ya yendo a sentarse.

\- Por cierto, ¿y Nishimura-san?

\- Dijo que iba a Seijo a ver a sus padres, así que no estará con nosotras – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Que mal – exclamó Yuuki.

\- ¿Por qué esa preocupación Nozaki-san? – dijo Kurashiki mirando a su amiga fijamente.

\- S-Solo me preocupo por él, nada más.

\- Está bien.

\- Bueno, Arihara-san, preséntanos – dijo Tsukumo dirigiéndose a la castaña.

\- Bien – Tsubasa hizo que todas tomaran su lugar - ¡Hola chicos y chicas! Bienvenidos a esta sección de Preguntas y Respuestas a nosotras.

\- ¡El club de béisbol femenino de Satogahama!

\- Lastimosamente, nuestro entrenador está ausente, pero para la próxima semana ya estará con nosotras… eso espero.

\- Continúa Arihara.

\- Bien, ahora estamos las 11 que iniciamos el club y es un honor para nosotras estar aquí. Déjenme presentarles al elenco.

\- ¿Nos presentaremos cada una?

\- Sí.

\- Bien – comenzaron – soy Maiko Kurashiki, estudiante de segundo año, un gusto.

\- ¡Ahora yo! Soy Yoshimi Iwaki, ¡arriba Sato!

\- Voy yo… ¡Aquí les habla Aoi Asada! Un gusto.

\- Bien… soy Kana Tsukumo, un gusto de estar aquí presente.

\- Ellas son nuestras Senpais, ahora vamos con nosotras sus Kouhais.

\- Inicio yo… soy Ayaka Nakano, periodista e investigadora. Un gusto.

\- E-Este… soy Yuuki Nozaki… hola.

\- Y-Yo… s-soy Akane U-Ukita.

\- Soy Waka Suzuki, un gusto.

\- Soy Tomoe Kawakita, un gusto.

\- Ryo Shinonome para servirles.

\- ¡Y yo! Soy Tsubasa Arihara, gracias a ustedes por quedarse con nosotras.

\- Tsubasa, no te olvides de él – dijo Aoi señalando al frente.

\- ¡Lo olvidaba! – dijo la capitana – damas y caballeros, con ustedes, el autor Ninja Britten 11.

\- Gracias, gracias, no merezco tanta atención. Saludos a RinMakoto y a Redentor que ellos también merecen crédito.

\- ¿Por qué lo llamaste por su nombre de autor?

\- Porque así es como se llama.

\- N-No es que me llame así Arihara – dije.

\- Pero no se supone que te llamas…

\- ¡No digas su nombre Arihara! – dijo Shinonome gritándole – se debe proteger la identidad, no lo exhibas así.

\- L-Lo lamento.

\- No te preocupes. Gracias Ryo – le dije a la beisbolista.

\- E-Este… - la peli morado oscuro desvió un poco la mirada mientras se sonrojaba – s-solo estaba protegiendo tu identidad, solo sabes que no me gusta que alguien más te llame por tu primer nombre.

\- ¡Que romántica eres Ryo! – le dijo Iwaki haciéndola sonrojar más.

\- ¡N-No lo soy!

\- B-Bueno, iniciemos la sección de preguntas – dije pasándole a Arihara varias hojas de papel – cuando quieras Arihara.

\- Bien – la castaña tomó las hojas y se dirigió a la cámara – la primera pregunta nos la manda _Base44_ y nos dice… "¿Qué relación tiene Shinonome-san y el autor?"

\- ¡¿Qué pregunta es esa?!

\- Autor, ¿nos puedes decir?

\- Sí, miren, Ryo y yo aún no formalizamos, pero tengo que admitir que nos damos nuestros buenos… ya saben.

\- ¡Se supone que no debías decir eso! – me reclamó Ryo.

\- Pero es la verdad Ryo, a ti te gusta que te dé duro contra el muro ¿no?

Las demás solo miraron a su compañera con gran sorpresa.

-Shinonome… ¿en serio tu…?

\- N-No es así.

\- Vaya Ryo, ahora entiendo porque agarras tan bien el bate – dijo Iwaki molestándola.

\- ¡N-No lo hago en ese sentido Iwaki!

\- Oye Ninja, ¿Qué tan bien lo hace Ryo?

\- Así como agarra el bate ella en los partidos, vieras como me agarra el…

\- ¡Ya basta! – gritó Shinonome muy roja – A-Arihara, solo continúa leyendo.

\- B-Bien – la capitana prosiguió – e-esta pregunta es de _Saiyajin_Light_Blue _y nos dice…" ¿Qué es lo más tonto que han hecho?"

\- Haber aceptado el hacer este especial de Preguntas y Respuestas – dijo Shinonome muy enojada.

\- Una vez estaba barriendo la sala de mi casa y cuando antes tenía un gato… ¿recuerdas Tomocchi? – contaba Tsubasa.

\- Sí, el señor Manchas.

\- Sí, volviendo, cuando barría o trapeaba siempre le pedía permiso a mi gato para poder barrer y cuando no se quería mover me esperaba hasta que se moviera y después lo hacía.

\- ¿En serio hacías eso? – preguntó Maiko.

\- Sí, una vez me estuve esperando como 4 horas hasta que se movió.

\- Si serás…

\- Yo una vez me asusté de un espanto que había en un vidrio – dijo Tomoe – me puse demasiado nerviosa y comencé a gritarle "¡Aléjate de mí maldito espectro, eres lo más feo que he visto!"

\- ¿U-Un espanto? – Akane y Nozaki se abrazaron.

\- Y resultó que era yo vestida de espanto para Halloween y me estaba viendo en un espejo.

\- Estuvo bueno Tomocchi.

\- Voy yo – dijo Iwaki – una vez estaba animando a un grupo de chicas que me habían pedido ayuda, pero ellas decían que solo podían salir en la noche.

\- ¿Solo en la noche?

\- Sí, dudé un poco en ayudarlas por lo de las horas de la noche, pero mi espíritu de animadora me decía que debía apoyar a esas chicas.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste?

\- Las ayudé por unos días, esto fue cuando iba en primer año.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con las chicas?

\- Pasó un tiempo en el que no supe nada de ellas y me fui a enterar de algo.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Que todas las que entrené habían muerto hace 2 años en un accidente en el mismo lugar en el que las iba a entrenar. Que su sueño era que alguien las entrenara y cuando habían encontrado a alguien, ese día un carro se descarriló del carril en que iba y las terminó atropellando. Que loco ¿no? Entrené a un grupo de muertas jeje.

Todo el mundo quedó helado y con la cara azul del miedo, en especial Akane quien escondía su cabeza entre la capucha de su suéter.

\- ¿E-Es mentira eso? – preguntó Tsubasa muy aterrada abrazando a Tomoe quien estaba igual que ella.

\- L-Los fantasmas no existen Senpai – habló la peli negra menor.

\- Bueno, si no me creen pregúntele a la que está detrás de ustedes – dijo la peli mostaza señalando hacia atrás y cuando el dúo de amigas miró, notó una mano peluda en el hombro de Tsubasa y una mano huesuda en el de Tomoe, las cuales se pusieron pálidas y solo gritaron con fuerza.

\- ¡Mamá! – gritaron las dos y las demás se pusieron pálidas y al ver hacia atrás resultó ser…

\- ¿Asada-Senpai?

\- ¡Estuvo buena Aoi! – dijo Iwaki chocando los 5 con su amiga.

\- No pensé que esta mierda iba a funcionar – dijo la peli lila.

\- ¡Que malas son!

\- Vamos, tampoco fue para tanto.

\- ¿Qué no? Miren a Akane-san – dijo Waka señalando a la castaña quien cubría su rostro con su capucha.

\- La sangre de Cristo tiene poder, la sangre de Cristo tiene poder… - decía Akane temblando y repitiendo esto en voz baja.

\- ¿U-Ukita-san? – Nakano trató de acercarse y al tocarle el hombro.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí espanto! – gritó la joven Ukita y le dio un buen derechazo a Nakano que la dejó noqueada.

\- ¡Nakano / -san! – dijeron algunas revisando a su amiga.

\- ¡Que buen derechazo Akane! – Iwaki se sorprendió de ese golpe de parte de su Kouhai – me tienes que enseñar a dar golpes así.

\- Chicos, volvemos en unos minutos – dijo Tsukumo para apagar la cámara.

.

.

.

\- ¿La enciendo?

\- Sí, Nakano ya está bien.

\- Bien – en eso, se volvió a encender la cámara – hemos vuelto, disculpen las molestias, pero Nakano ya está bien.

\- ¿Alguien apuntó la matricula del carro que me atropelló? – decía la peli verde sobándose un poco la cabeza.

\- Fue un Wolfsvagen del año 1995.

\- Gracias.

\- Bueno, reanudando con las preguntas – hablaba Arihara – la siguiente nos la envía _WakandaForEver _y nos pregunta… "¿A ninguna de ustedes les molesta el tamaño de sus pechos?"

\- Honestamente nuestros fans son unos pervertidos.

\- B-Bueno, en mi caso no me molesta mucho – dijo la capitana quien luego miró a su mejor amiga – pero me gustaría que fueran como los de Tomocchi.

\- ¡T-Tsubasa!

\- Tomocchi. ¿Qué comías para tener los pechos de ese tamaño?

\- S-Solo comía lo mismo que tú. De hecho, lo que más comías era carne, toneladas de carne.

\- Vaya.

\- A mí no me molesta tampoco ese detalle – dijo Shinonome – d-de hecho, solo me molesta que muchas estén como que les molesta algo así.

\- Lo dice la chica que no los tiene tan grandes – dijo Tsukumo haciendo sonrojar a su Kouhai.

\- E-Eso no importa.

\- Tengo entendido que eres talla 80 ¿verdad Ryo?

\- ¿C-Como sabe eso?

\- Te equivocas Iwaki – dije por lo que todas me quedaron viendo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Ninja?

\- Ryo era 80… ahora le crecieron a 82.

\- ¡Ninja! – me gritó.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- De tanto masaje que le doy ya sabes.

\- ¡Muéranse los dos! – nos gritó Ryo a mí y a Iwaki.

\- Pero saben de los que más me dan envidia – dijo Asada – los de Nozaki.

\- Es cierto, Nozaki-san, ¿Cómo te crecieron tanto? – preguntó Kurashiki.

\- Y-Yo…

\- ¿Cuánta leche tomaste?

\- N-No es eso, creo que es genética – dijo la rubia sonrojándose bastante.

\- Creo que sí, conozco a la mamá de Nozaki-san y realmente es como ella – dijo la peli roja.

\- Hay que preguntarle a su madre.

\- Y-Ya basta por favor.

\- Yo estoy bien con mi talla – dijo Tsukumo – creo que no me importa si crecen algo más.

\- Bueno, tienes un cuerpo atlético Tsukumo-Senpai – dijo Arihara – creo que tienes el cuerpo más atlético de todas.

\- Con ese cuerpo enamoras a cualquiera.

\- Solo falta que te enamores de un mexicano y salgas con él – dijo en broma Aoi.

\- No es mala idea – la peli negra sorprendió a todas – me gustaría conocer a alguien del extranjero, ya sea como dices tú Aoi, hondureño o mexicano me gustaría andar con alguien así.

\- Vaya, que profundo.

\- Que tenga nombre de cantante como Juan, Gabriel, José, Pedro o Joan – dijo la peli negra.

\- Está bien Kana, creo que eso ya es demasiado – dijo Iwaki sonriendo nerviosamente.

\- Por favor, ya me quiero ir a practicar – dijo Ryo ya harta.

\- S-Solo nos faltan dos preguntas – calmó Tsubasa – la siguiente nos la manda _Súper_12 _y nos pregunta… "¿Quién de ustedes es la peor cocinando?"

\- Ya sabemos – dijo Waka ganándose la aprobación de las demás.

\- A la cuenta de 1, 2, 3…

\- ¡Tsubasa / -san / Arihara / -san! – dijeron todas la demás haciendo énfasis en la capitana.

\- ¿Eh? – exclamó - ¿P-Por qué yo?

\- Porque precisamente no eres la mejor cocinera que digamos.

\- Me contó Kawakita que una vez quemaste la cena de Acción de Gracias un año.

\- T-Tomocchi.

\- Lo siento Tsubasa.

\- Y por lo que sabemos, tu cocina no es tan buena.

\- P-Pero yo sí sé cocinar.

\- Arihara, me contó Nagai que una vez le convidaste de tu almuerzo que tu misma habías preparado y terminó en el hospital con una infección estomacal nivel Súper Saiyajin Dios Azul.

\- ¿T-Tan malo fue? – preguntó Waka con la cara azul del miedo.

\- Sí, tuvieron que hacerle lavado de estómago 3 veces.

\- Arihara-san ¿Qué le echaste a la comida?

\- S-Solo eran unos huevos picados, no exageren.

\- Bueno, creo que ya deberíamos cerrar este capítulo.

\- Espera, que aún falta una pregunta.

\- Léela rápido que me quiero ir a practicar.

\- Bien – Tsubasa tomó la página y leyó – la última pregunta de esta sección es de _Yuri4ever _y nos pregunta… "¿Alguna de ustedes es lesbiana?"

Todas callaron y solo se miraron entre sí como inspeccionando a las demás.

-No me hagan caso, pero como que las que tienen cara de yurista son Tomoe y Waka.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron ambas.

\- Yoshimi, me agarraste las palabras de la boca – dijo Aoi.

\- ¡Oigan! Y-Yo no le tiro al otro lado – dijo Waka muy roja - ¿q-que te hace pensar eso Iwaki-Senpai?

\- Se te nota que tienes cara de pasiva.

\- ¡Q-Que no soy pasiva!

\- ¿Y tú Tomoe?

\- Y-Yo… - la peli negra no hallaba respuesta, pero… - n-no lo soy, desde que tengo memoria, m-me gustan los hombres.

\- A mí también Tomocchi, a mí también me gustan…

\- ¿Los nepes? – dijo Nakano de sorpresa.

\- Sí – en eso, Tsubasa se pone roja ya que entendió después a lo que respondió - ¡Waaa! ¡N-No es lo que quería responder!

\- Los accidentes no existen.

\- ¡E-Esperen!

\- Bueno, creo que ahora sí vamos a cerrar esta tortura.

\- Vamos Shinonome-san, no creo que haya sido tan malo.

\- Nakano, eres realmente diabólica.

\- Bueno, al menos recuerden sintonizarnos en la segunda parte.

\- ¡¿Haremos segunda parte?!

\- Sí, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

\- ¡De ninguna manera! – exclamó la peli morado oscuro – no saldré en otra edición de esto, ni ahora ni nunca.

\- Tal vez esto te haga cambiar de opinión – Nakano mostró en su celular un vídeo a Ryo, al cual solo atinó a sonrojarse mucho al ver de qué se trataba.

\- E-Eso es…

\- Si no quieres que lo publique en la página oficial del club, deberás seguir participando en los especiales.

\- ¡Tú! – exclamó muy furiosa Shinonome que comenzó a perseguir a Nakano.

\- B-Bien, creo que esto es todo por hoy, recuerden que si tienen dudas dejarnos en los comentarios sus preguntas hacia todas o a una en específico.

\- ¡Apaga la cámara Arihara!

\- B-Bien – y dicho esto, la capitana se acerca a la cámara y la apaga.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_¡Chicos!_

_Lo diré, esto iba a ser originalmente el capítulo pasado como un especial de inicio de año, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y al final terminó así._

_Rin, Redentor, si tienen dudas manden preguntas para hacer la segunda parte más divertida. Manden varias para que dure más XD._

_No sé si será la próxima semana o más adelante, ya veremos._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	14. Contando creepypastas

**¡Antes que nada!**

**Este es el primer capítulo del especial doble. Este abarcará la trama original mientras que el otro capítulo será el de Preguntas y Respuestas.**

**Responderé a los reviews del capítulo 12.**

.

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Tanto Tsubasa como Tomoe habían vuelto al lugar en el que los jóvenes entrenadores ya habían traído los suministros.

\- ¿Qué trajiste Yoshimaru? – dijo Iwaki quien tenía la "maña" de llamar a los demás por su primer nombre.

\- Bueno, traje algo de carne, algunos condimentos y esto es para ti Iwaki-san – dijo el castaño lanzándole una botella de salsa.

\- **¡Por la gracia de Dios! – **exclamó la peli mostaza en español – Chile Fantasma, mi favorito.

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado. Por cierto, tengo algo para Arihara-san y Tsukumo-san.

\- ¿Para nosotras? – dijeron ambas.

\- Sí – Nishimura sacó de la bolsa unos helados de chocolate – este es para ustedes.

\- No puede ser – dijo Tsukumo – se supone que estos helados cuestan bastante.

\- Es una recompensa de mi parte – dijo Nishimura – tómenlo como un regalo.

\- ¡Gracias Nishimura-kun! – dijo la capitana abrazando a su amigo.

\- ¿A-Arihara-san?

\- Vaya Arihara-san, no te conocía esas mañitas – dijo Nakano mirando con picardía.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Tsubasa.

\- A-Arihara-san, ¿p-puedes despegarte un poco? – dijo el joven.

\- ¿Por qué? – Tsubasa se dio cuenta hasta que miró hacia abajo y notó que tenía uno de los brazos del joven entre sus pechos - ¡Aaaaww! ¡Lo siento Nishimura-kun!

\- E-Está bien.

\- Yoshimaru, hagamos la barbacoa – dijo Degel salvando a su amigo de la incómoda situación.

\- Y-Ya voy – el chico fue con sus amigos y solo se dedicaron a hacer la comida.

\- Realmente se mira que tienes mucha química – dijo Nakano.

\- N-Nakano, este…

\- ¿Qué opinas Kawakita-san? – dijo la periodista - ¿Kawakita-san?

\- ¿Eh? – Tomoe finalmente reaccionó – e-este… sí, creo que realmente harían buena pareja.

\- ¿Lo ves? Hasta Kawakita-san me da la razón.

Mientras seguían molestando un poco a Tsubasa, Tomoe tenía la mirada triste, cosa que solo Tsukumo a lo lejos, notó.

.

\- ¡Ya está la comida! – dijeron los tres entrenadores.

\- Gracias por la comida.

Desde pinchos con carne y vegetales hasta salchichas cocinadas eran los distintos platillos que los tres equipos disfrutaban.

\- ¡Está delicioso! – dijo Iwaki – Veamos que tal sabe con salsa picante.

\- ¿Realmente le va a echar eso? – dijo Jinguji mirando a la peli mostaza.

\- I-Iwaki-Senpai es así – dijo Tomoe que estaba al lado de Jinguji.

Varias chicas conversaban entre sí, aunque había unas más alejadas que otras.

Kousaka era una de esas. Aunque ya había rechazado la invitación de parte de su entrenador, realmente pensaba si debía ir.

Hasta que…

\- ¿No vas a venir? – preguntó una voz.

\- Nishimura – la pequeña rubia miró al castaño – no me interesa.

\- ¿Sabes? Aunque estemos de campamento, realmente deberías relajarte un poco.

\- Entiéndelo, no necesito relajarme.

\- Bueno, si necesitas algo, no dudes en hacérmelo saber.

\- Bien, gracias.

.

Pasados unos minutos, todos los tres equipos se reunieron alrededor de la fogata.

\- ¿Saben que sería genial? – dijo Aoi.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Contar historias de terror.

\- ¡Eso sí que no! – dijeron Shinonome y Jinguji al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué? Realmente es una buena idea – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Tsubasa-san, creo que contar historias en medio del bosque es algo tétrico.

\- Vamos Waka, no me digas que tienes miedo – dijo Yoshimi.

\- N-No es eso…

\- ¿Quién quiere comenzar?

\- ¡No nos ignoren!

\- Yo comenzaré – dijo Yoshimaru – la historia se llama "El Hombre del bosque"

.

_Los cuatro leñadores rodeaban el fogón, estaban sentados sobre troncos y conversaban animadamente, sobre una parrilla hervía una olla con guiso. Era de noche, los árboles que los rodeaban estaban inmóviles, ni una brisa. Agitaba sus hojas, la única ilusión de movimiento era creada por la luz Inquieta del fogón, que hacía temblar las sombras. Estaban acampando en el bosque que estaban talando, dormían en carpas remendadas, los fines de semana llegaba el camión que los arrimaba hasta La ciudad. Uno de ellos se levantó a revolver la olla._

_\- Esto estará pronto, creo que me quedó un poco…. - un grito espeluznante lo Interrumpió, el grito los alertó y se levantaron. _

_\- ¿Qué fue eso, un perro? - preguntó el más joven del grupo, su voz denotaba nerviosismo._

_\- Saquen esa olla del fuego y échenle más leña para que alumbre más - dijo el más veterano de ellos, que era el que tomaba las decisiones. El hombre continuó ordenando con voz firme pero serena._

_\- Que cada uno agarre su linterna, y tengan el machete a mano, entre esos árboles puede andar cualquier bicho - dijo bicho, pero estaba pensando en algo más siniestro. Volvieron a escuchar el grito y los hizo estremecerse, esa vez se escuchó más cerca. Ningún animal conocido ni ser humano podría emitir un sonido tan espantoso, oyeron pasos, era algo grande y andaba en cuatro patas. Aquella cosa estaba cerca, podían sentir como los espiaba, iluminaban con sus linternas, pero con tantos árboles amontonados era fácil huir de la luz. El más veterano sacó un revólver e hizo unos disparos en dirección al ruido. Lo que los asechaba se alejó lentamente. Permanecieron de pie y alertas por media hora más, estaban en silencio, oyendo el retumbar de sus corazones, cuando el más veterano volvió a hablar._

_\- Parece que se fue, mejor vamos a comer, mañana viene el camión y nos vamos de aquí - durante la cena no dijeron una palabra, sus sentidos estaban puestos en el bosque. _

_Apenas amaneció llegó el camión. Mientras transitaba el improvisado camino que los conducía hasta la ruta, vieron a un hombre caminando entre los árboles, el hombre volteó hacia ellos y los señaló, después sonrió de forma malévola, no se supo nada después de eso, supuestamente encontraron el camión semanas después, pero no hallaron rastros de los hombres._

_Fin._

_._

_\- ¿Qué les pareció chicos? – dijo el entrenador de Satogahama - ¿Chicos?_

_\- ¿P-Por qué contaste la historia sobre un bosque? – dijo Waka abrazando con fuerza a Kurashiki._

_\- ¿A poco les dio miedo?_

_\- C-Claro que no – dijo Nozaki abrazando con fuerza a Akane, la cual ocultaba su rostro en su capucha._

_\- Y-Yoshimaru, eso no da miedo – dijo Sayaka._

_\- ¿En serio?_

_\- Sí._

_\- Entonces… ¿podrías soltar a Makino-san?_

\- ¿Eh? – Jinguji se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba asfixiando a Makino, ya que su cara estaba azul.

.

5 Minutos después…

\- ¡Sigo yo! – dijo Iwaki.

\- ¡No! – dijeron las chicas de Satogahama sabiendo cómo era la peli mostaza.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Si quieres puedes ser la última – dijo Nishimura.

\- Bien.

\- Yoshimaru, si quieres puedo contar una – dijo Rito.

\- Dale Rito, cuéntate una.

\- Bien – el entrenador de Kogetsu se alistó – esta historia se llama… "El bosque de los niños"

.

_En la ciudad circulaba una historia que contaba que los jóvenes que acampaban en aquel bosque amanecían con su mapa pintado de sangre y con letras de pequeños niños. Estos jóvenes siempre acababan volviéndose locos…y algo más sucedía. Al cabo de los años esto dejó de pasar…Pero ahora unos jóvenes decidieron saber si aquella historia es cierta o simplemente es una leyenda urbana. Deciden hacer un trabajo sobre "la leyenda". Decididos cogen su cámara y la tienda de campaña para pasar la noche en el bosque y grabar todo lo que sucede. Todo va muy bien hasta que empieza a anochecer. Cuando todos están en la tienda de campaña empiezan a oír misteriosos chillidos y carcajadas de pequeños niños, asustados salen de la tienda, pero como estaban tan intrigados sacaron su cámara y empezaron a grabar. Lo único que escucharon fueron aquellas extrañas carcajadas._

_Al amanecer decidieron coger todo y marcharse al campus. Cuando empezaron a caminar para buscar el coche se dieron cuenta que estaban totalmente perdidos. Preocupados sacaron el mapa, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que éste estaba totalmente pintado con sangre y con letras de niños pequeños, la pregunta era: ¿quién pintó ese mapa aquella noche? Empezaron a sentir mucho miedo porque no querían volver a pasar la noche en el bosque. Poco a poco iba pasando el día y el pánico a que anocheciera no les dejaba pensar en nada. Sin quererlo llegó la noche y tuvieron que volver a acampar, teniendo la esperanza de que pronto amaneciera. Esa noche volvieron a escuchar aquellos misteriosos ruidos, con la cámara en mano escaparon de allí adentrándose en aquel frondoso bosque. Al mirar hacia atrás vieron que faltaba uno de ellos. Los otros dos empezaron a llamarle y mientras esperaban su respuesta sólo oían aquellas carcajadas de los niños como si estos supiesen donde se encontraba su compañero perdido._

_A la mañana siguiente los dos chicos estaban totalmente locos por ese miedo que se había creado en el bosque. Empezaron a sospechar mutuamente pensando que el otro era el asesino y culpable de la desaparición de su amigo._

_Intentaron buscar una salida, pero lo único que encontraron fue una casa donde poder pasar la noche más tranquila (o al menos eso pensaban). Esa noche se adentraron en la casa en busca de refugio y empezaron a buscar alimentos ya que llevaban dos días sin probar bocado. Al no encontrar nada ni a nadie bajaron al sótano y allí descubrieron a su joven amigo rodeado de pequeños niños que cantaban felizmente "ahora os toca a vosotros…" Al oír esto los dos chicos salieron despavoridos del sótano, pero era demasiado tarde…_

_A los pocos días las familias de los jóvenes encontraron una cinta de video donde se mostraba la espantosa muerte de sus tres hijos, y todos se preguntaban ¿quién fue el que grabó aquella masacre?_

.

\- ¡Estuvo buena! – dijo Degel chocando los 5 con Rito.

\- D-Dejen de contar historias sobre bosques – dijo Tsubasa abrazando con fuerza a Tomoe, igualmente correspondiéndole.

\- Vamos, no creo que sea para tanto – dijo Tsukumo que se veía calmada, al menos eso se miraba.

\- K-Kana… me asfixias – decía Iwaki siendo abrazada del cuello por la peli negra. Lo mismo para Aoi.

\- U-Ustedes se espantan porque quieren – dijo Tsubaki temblando un poco y eso que estaba recostada en un árbol.

\- Oye Kousaka-san, ¿Por qué no te acercas?

\- N-No, gracias.

\- ¿Alguien quiere contar una?

\- Yo lo haré.

\- ¿Makino?

\- Bien, puedes contar.

\- Bien – la chica de Seijo se puso al frente – esta historia se llama… "La Autopista fantasma"

.

_La carretera principal que va de Baltimore a Nueva York al llegar al kilómetro 12 se cruza con una importante autopista. Se trata de un cruce muy peligroso, y en muchas ocasiones se ha hablado de construir un paso subterráneo para evitar accidentes, aunque todavía no se ha hecho nada._

_Un sábado por la noche, el doctor Eckersall regresaba a su casa después de asistir a una sala de fiestas. Al llegar al cruce redujo la velocidad y se sorprendió al ver a una deliciosa jovencita, vestida con un traje largo de fiesta y haciendo auto-stop. Frenó de golpe y le hizo una señal para que subiera a la parte trasera de su descapotable._

_– El asiento de delante está lleno de palos de golf y de paquetes -se disculpó. Y a continuación le preguntó:_

_– Pero, ¿qué está haciendo una chica tan joven como tú sola a estas horas de la noche?_

_– La historia es demasiado larga para contarla ahora -dijo la chica. Su voz era dulce y a la vez aguda, como el tintinear de los cascabeles de un trineo._

_– Por favor, lléveme a casa. Se lo explicaré todo allí. La dirección es North Charles Street, número XX. Espero que no esté muy lejos de su camino. El doctor refunfuñó y puso el coche en marcha. Cuando se estaba acercando a la dirección que le indicó ella, una casa con las contraventanas cerradas, le dijo:_

_– Ya hemos llegado. Entonces se giró y vio que el asiento de atrás estaba vacío._

_– ¿¡Qué demonios…!? -murmuró para sí el doctor. La chica no se podía haber caído del coche, ni mucho menos haberse desvanecido. Llamó repetidas veces al timbre de la casa, confuso como no lo había estado en toda su vida. Después de un largo tiempo de espera, la puerta se abrió y apareció un hombre de pelo gris y aspecto cansado que lo miró fijamente._

_– No sé cómo decirle qué cosa más sorprendente acaba de suceder -empezó a decir el doctor-, una chica joven me dio esta dirección hace un momento. Yo la traje en coche hasta aquí y…_

_– Sí, sí, lo sé -dijo el hombre con aire de cansancio-, esto mismo ha pasado otras veces, todos los sábados por la noche de este mes. Esa chica, señor, era mi hija. Murió hace dos años en un accidente de automóvil en ese mismo cruce donde usted la encontró…_

.

-… el fin.

\- Estuvo interesante.

\- D-De suerte fue en otro país – dijo Nozaki quien abrazaba a una Akane que le faltaba poco para desmayarse.

\- Q-Que bueno que eso no pasa aquí ¿verdad Tomocchi?

\- C-Cierto Tsubasa.

\- Chicas, ¿están bien? – Yoshimaru miró al resto de las chicas de Satogahama.

\- S-Sí, estamos bien – respondió Honjou en nombre de todas, las cuales se hallaban muertas del miedo.

\- ¿Y ustedes? – ahora fue Degel a las chicas de Seijo.

\- E-E-Estamos bien.

\- ¿Qué tal ustedes? – dijo Rito mirando a su equipo de Kogetsu.

\- M-Más o menos.

\- ¿Puedo contar una? – dijo Aoi.

\- Adelante Asada-san.

\- Bien – la peli lila levantó la voz – mi historia se llama… "El bosque de los suicidas"

.

_Una noche, alguien iba conduciendo por una carretera, a travesando un bosque donde habían ocurrido muchos casos de suicidios. El bosque parecía no tener fin. El conductor del coche notó que había algo en la carretera y cuando estaba ya cerca vio que era una pareja tendida en el suelo. La chica no se movía, pero el chico estaba haciendo señales pidiendo ayuda._

_El hombre se bajó del coche y le preguntó: _

_\- ¿Qué os ha ocurrido?_

_\- Vinimos a suicidarnos…nosotros queríamos casarnos, pero nuestros padres se oponían a nuestra relación, por eso vinimos aquí, pero estoy arrepentido, por favor llévanos a algún hospital…_

_El hombre llevó al coche a la chica que no se movía y ayudó al chico a subir._

_Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar al hospital más cercano, allí explicó todo lo que había pasado mientras sacaban a la chica y al chico del coche. Parecía que el chico había perdido el conocimiento._

_El hombre tuvo que esperar un buen rato hasta que salió el médico que estaba examinando a los dos jóvenes._

-_ Doctor, ¿cómo están? ¿Salvarán sus vidas?_

_\- Siéntese…vamos a ver, según lo que explicó los encontró en el bosque, ¿verdad? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo?_

_\- Hace como una hora o un poco más._

_\- ¿Y dice que habló con el chico?_

_\- Sí, la chica no estaba consciente, pero el chico me explicó lo que pasó._

_\- Es que…es muy extraño… los he examinado y los dos están muertos por lo menos desde hace cinco horas__…_

.

-No da tanto miedo – dijeron los tres chicos.

\- N-No me jodan – dijo Sayaka abrazando a Makino quien también estaba temblando de miedo.

\- Y-Ya no quiero oír más historias de terror – dijo Hase en terror total.

\- C-Creo que no podré ir a dormir bien – dijo Kotoha temblando.

\- Q-Quiero ir a dormir – dijo Aisaka.

\- Vamos, unas historias no harán mal.

\- Quieren historia de terror, les daré una – dijo Tsubaki apareciendo.

\- Vamos Kousaka-san, cuéntanos una.

\- Bien – el pitcher de Kogetsu se quitó la paleta de la boca – esta leyenda se llama… "La leyenda del crimen extraño"

\- Que nombre tan original – dijo Jinguji.

\- ¡Cállate! – dijo Kousaka – bien, dice así…

.

_Hasta no hace mucho tiempo, justo antes de construir la Avenida de la Real Fábrica de Sedas o Ronda Sur de Talavera, existían las ruinas de un viejo caserón en la zona de Entretorres. Este caserón fue utilizado durante la posguerra y hasta bien entrados los años cincuenta como prostíbulo. La casa era regida por un hombre llamado Carlos el cual iba siempre vestido de blanco. Llevaba un sombrero de ala ancha y corbatas de lo más extravagantes. A pesar de que todo el mundo conocía la dedicación de ese lugar, Carlos era un hombre bien acogido por la sociedad, y sus negocios si bien no estaban bien vistos, se toleraban por parte de las autoridades._

_Al parecer una noche de 1951, una de las prostitutas que ejercían su labor en la casa apareció muerta en su cama con una puñalada en el vientre. La policía y la Guardia Civil, después de realizar sus investigaciones concluyeron en que se trataba de un hecho muy extraño. Nadie oyó los gritos de la mujer mientras era asesinada. En sus manos había heridas producidas por la hoja de un cuchillo y todo aparentaba como si hubiera sido ella misma la que se lo hubiera clavado. Los análisis forenses determinaron un suicidio y algo más: la prostituta estaba embarazada. Dos años después todo parecía haberse olvidado, aunque la habitación donde murió la joven no volvió a ser utilizada. Carlos, el amo del local, mandó cerrar con llave la habitación y nadie entró allí durante varios meses._

_En verano de 1953, una mujer de unos 30 años llegó al prostíbulo. Como aquella noche de mercado, todo estaba lleno, Carlos no tuvo más remedio que alojarla en la habitación de la pobre prostituta muerta dos años antes. Cuando abrieron la puerta la sorpresa y el pánico aterrorizaron a ambas personas. En las paredes alguien había dibujado caras con terribles lamentos, también había cruces y animales como lechuzas, gatos y ratones. Carlos alojó a la nueva mujer junto con una compañera y a la mañana siguiente mandó pintar el cuarto. Sin embargo y a pesar de su esfuerzo, las caras de lamento volvían a aparecer una y otra vez en la pared. Carlos empapeló el cuarto, pero una súbita humedad hacía que los lienzos se cayeran y brotaran de nuevo las terribles imágenes. La voz se empezó a correr por la ciudad y un mal día Carlos tuvo que cerrar su negocio y se marchó de Talavera. Desde entonces la casa permaneció en ruinas hasta aproximadamente 1994 en la que fue derrumbada para hacer una avenida. Existe una película en super8 en la que se reflejan las horribles caras de pena que se suponen son de aquella mujer que se clavó un puñal desesperada por algo que nunca sabremos realmente…_

.

\- ¿Qué les parece?

\- Estuvo buena, tengo que admitirlo – dijo Ryo.

\- ¡Ukita-san, despierta! – decía Nozaki a su amiga castaña quien se había desmayado del miedo.

\- Pobre Ukita-san, no aguantó.

\- V-Vamos, no es para tanto – decía Tsukahara tratando de hacerse la valiente.

\- Tsukahara-san, estás temblando como gelatina.

\- Yo tengo una – dijo Taketomi – se llama… "El autobús fantasma"

.

_La historia relata sobre una carretera de Rusia, era bastante peligrosa y estaba rodeada por un precipicio sumamente profundo y de roca sólida. Una noche un autobús circulaba por aquel peligroso camino. La mayoría de los pasajeros iban dormidos. La lluvia comenzó a caer muy fuertemente, cuando el autobús inició el descenso por las famosas curvas que eran muy cerradas y peligrosas._

_Los pasajeros se dieron cuenta de que el autobús iba demasiado rápido, reclamando al conductor este solo pudo decir: –¡Están fallando los frenos! - era imposible controlar el volante y en pocos segundos en una curva el autobús se precipita al vacío, murieron muchos en el instante del golpe, otros quedaron inconscientes, fueron consumidos por las llamas cuando el autobús se incendió. Nadie escuchó los gritos de los pocos pasajeros que pedían ayuda y murieron de una forma terrible. En la central seguían esperando al autobús No. 40 el último de la noche, pero jamás llegó su destino._

_Poco tiempo después, por la carretera comenzó a circular un autobús antiguo, pero muy bien conservado, con pasajeros muy bien vestidos, que siempre iban despiertos, pero sin pronunciar una sola palabra. De vez en cuando recogía a gente en medio del camino, transportándolos, sin contratiempos cerca de su destino, pues nunca llegaba a la terminal, el conductor les pedía que bajaran un poco antes diciendo_

_ –Baja ahora y no te gires antes de que cierre la puerta o jamás dejarás el autobús._

_Quienes obedecen escuchan el sonido de la puerta al cerrar y el motor del autobús arrancar, pero no ven nada alejarse. Los desobedientes que se giran, ven el autobús hecho pedazos, dentro de él esqueletos descarnados, personas calcinadas, y desmembradas. Se dice que a partir de ese momento su fantasma sube al autobús y viajará eternamente en él por causa de su desobediencia._

.

\- ¡Estuvo genial!

\- N-No me vuelvo a subir en un autobús – dijo Waka quien ya caía desmayada.

\- Creo que ya deberíamos parar – dijo Degel.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Mira – el entrenador de Seijo señaló a los grupos y varias de las chicas se habían desmayado del miedo.

\- Bueno, si quieres cuenta la tuya Iwaki-san.

\- ¡Bien!

\- Por favor, no – decían las chicas de Satogahama con sus últimas fuerzas.

\- Bien – la peli mostaza se notaba muy emocionada – se llama… "La leyenda de las monedas de oro"

.

_Esta es una leyenda de terror típica de Córdoba que se escucha en todas las zonas de la ciudad. La historia trata sobre una antigua casa del centro de la ciudad que se dice está encantada y cuenta que en ella hace mucho tiempo vivía una familia acomodada que tenía una hija pequeña y varias criadas a su servicio. Una noche mientras la niña dormía escuchó unos ruidos en el pasillo, abrió lentamente la puerta de su cuarto para mirar el pasillo que comunicaba los cuartos, enormemente largo y oscuro, lleno de cuadros y enlosado. Al final del pasillo la niña vio lo que parecía un niño de su edad levantando una de las losetas y metiendo algo dentro de un hueco en el suelo. La niña no podía creerlo, lo que vio relucir en la mano del muchacho al pasar por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana eran monedas de oro. Cuando el niño se fue salió y se dirigió hacia allí; entonces apareció una de las criadas con una vela enorme que también había visto lo que había pasado y quería sacar partido. Decidieron que no dirían nada a nadie, todas las noches se acercarían y con la ayuda de la luz de la vela levantarían la loseta y sacarían las monedas hasta acabarlas. Todas las noches la niña, que por su tamaño cabía dentro, se metía en el hueco bajo la loseta e iba dando monedas a la criada, quien las iba guardando en un enorme saco. Las noches pasaban y aquel tesoro parecía no acabarse nunca. Cada noche que pasaba la vela iba consumiéndose más y más, pero las monedas seguían saliendo a pares y no querían dejarse ninguna. Una noche en medio de su labor la vela comenzó a parpadear haciendo amagos de apagarse, la criada le dijo a la niña que saliera del hueco, que ya tenían dinero de sobra. La niña le hizo caso y abandonó el escondrijo, pero en el último momento una moneda cayó del saco al hueco y, en un acto de avaricia y sin pensárselo siquiera, la muchacha se metió de nuevo en el hueco. La criada intentó agarrarla, pero no pudo, mientras le gritaba que por favor saliera de allí y dejara la moneda, pero en medio de ese griterío la vela terminó de apagarse. En el momento justo en que el último rayo de luz salió de la vela la loseta se cerró ante los ojos de la criada dejando a la niña dentro. La criada decidió no decir nada a nadie, los padres dieron a la niña por desaparecida y el tema se fue olvidando con el tiempo. Pero aún en la actualidad dentro de esa casa se siguen oyendo por las noches los gritos de auxilio de la niña que repiten noche tras noche en el pasillo "Por favor…socorro…sacadme de aquí…". Incluso la policía ha acudido multitud de veces ante la llamada de los vecinos que oían voces pidiendo ayuda, pero al llegar al viejo caserón lo único que siempre han encontrado es una vela vieja y consumida puesta justo en el centro de una loseta…_

.

\- ¡Mamá! – gritó Tsubasa súper aterrada.

\- ¡No grites Arihara! – decía Ryo luchando por no caer.

\- Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir a dormir.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Yoshimaru - ¿no contaremos otra?

\- Tal vez para la próxima.

\- Que lastima – dijo el castaño – yo quería contar la historia del escritor de Fanfiction que se la pasó todo un día escribiendo un fic y cuando lo iba a terminar llevaba 20000 palabras y se fue la luz y el Word no se le guardó y se le perdió el documento.

\- Amigo, ¿quieres traumarlas?

\- Está bien, me callo.

\- Vamos a dormir – dijo Rito a los tres grupos, pero solo los chicos e Iwaki pudieron dormir tranquilos.

Las chicas, estaban muertas del miedo en medio de la noche.

Y esa noche, sería legendaria.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

Continúa la próxima semana, ya que el capítulo 15 es el especial de Preguntas y Respuestas #2.

Disfrútenlo.


	15. Preguntas y Respuestas 2

**¡REGRESEN AL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR SI HAN SALTADO DE UN SOLO AQUÍ!**

.

**Aquí estamos en la segunda parte de este especial doble.**

**Bueno, no creo que deba hacer referencia de preguntas ya que ya saben cómo va esto.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

\- ¡Aquí está la cámara! – dijo Nakano instalando el dispositivo.

\- Vaya, de suerte tendremos más panorámica.

\- Bueno, hacer esto en el Salón del club es algo que realmente no tenía planeado.

\- ¿Iniciamos o no?

\- ¡B-Bien! – Tsubasa llamó a todas – reúnanse diosas.

\- Arihara, ¿de dónde sacas tantas referencias?

\- ¿Internet?

\- Bueno, qué más da, solo empiecen esto – Shinonome no se veía de buen humor.

\- Bien – Tsubasa miró al frente - ¡Bienvenidos a Doc Tops!

\- ¡Preséntanos bien!

\- N-No te enojes Shinonome – ahora sí tenía que tener cuidado con la chica – bueno, bienvenidos a la segunda parte de Preguntas y Respuestas. Soy su servilleta, digo, su servidora, Tsubasa Arihara y conmigo están mis amigas y compañeras del club de béisbol de Satogahama.

\- ¡Hola! – dijeron las demás.

\- Y con nosotras, está uno de nuestros miembros más recientes, ella es Chikage Honjou.

\- _Hello, my Friends – _saludó la peli vino tinto al público.

\- Una pregunta Arihara-san, ¿Por qué las demás no están? – dijo Nakano a la capitana.

\- Al parecer no quieren salir en vivo.

\- Vaya.

\- ¿Y Nishimura-san? – preguntó Kurashiki.

\- No ha vuelto de Seijo, al parecer se quedó con sus padres, pero me envió mensaje de que volverá mañana – dijo Tomoe.

\- Espera, ¿Cómo es que te manda mensajes a ti Tomocchi? – Tsubasa reclamó en un tono algo celoso.

\- Vamos Tsubasa, tu novio no tardará en llegar – se burló Iwaki causando un sonrojo en el rostro de la capitana.

\- ¡N-N-No es eso!

\- ¿Nozaki-san? – Kurashiki miró a su amiga quien desviaba un poco la mirada, cosa que solo ella notó de suerte.

\- ¡Oigan! Comencemos de una vez, tengo que actualizar varios fics para mañana – dije a las chicas.

\- L-Lo sentimos.

\- Bueno, comiencen.

\- Bien – Arihara comenzó a leer – comencemos con…

\- ¡Espera Arihara! – dije – dos amigos míos mandaron varias preguntas, así que solo nos enfocaremos en ellos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí – le paso varias hojas a la castaña – por favor.

\- Bien – la capitana comenzó – la primera sección de preguntas será de _RinMakoto._

\- Vamos.

\- La primera pregunta dice… "Si no fuera béisbol, ¿Qué otro deporte practicarían?"

\- Pues… - las más confundidas en esto eran Tsubasa y Ryo.

\- Honestamente no creo imaginar practicar otro deporte – dijo Waka – realmente creo que el béisbol es mi vida.

\- Si no fuera béisbol, creo que no me hubiera interesado algún deporte – respondió Nakano.

\- No creo que haya vuelto al basquetbol – dijo Nozaki.

\- Honestamente creo que habría practicado el basquetbol – dijo Tsukumo – aunque honestamente, béisbol.

\- Yo… creo que siempre hubiese seguido con el polo o con el criquet – dijo Chikage.

\- De mi parte… no lo sé – dijo Shinonome – realmente he jugado béisbol mucho tiempo y no me imagino otro deporte.

\- Y eso que eres mala en futbol.

\- ¡Tú te callas ninja!

\- ¿En serio eres mala en futbol Ryo? – preguntó Iwaki.

\- N-No es eso…

\- La última vez que jugó la pusieron de portera… su equipo perdió 98-1.

\- ¡¿Tan mala eres?!

\- ¡N-No me miren así! – exclamó Ryo – soy beisbolista, no portera.

\- De mi parte… creo que tal vez habría practicado futbol.

\- No es mala idea, después de todo eres rápida y hubieras sido una buena delantera.

\- Bueno, la siguiente pregunta.

\- La siguiente pregunta dice… "¿Cuál sería el aspecto más importante que verían en un hombre?"

\- ¿Q-Que clase de pregunta es esa?

\- Creo que quiere decir que qué veríamos en un hombre.

\- Lo único que se le mira a un hombre es el…

\- ¡Yoshimi / Iwaki / -san / -Senpai! – gritaron todas callando a la peli mostaza.

\- ¿Qué? Iba a decir el cuerpo musculoso que tiene.

\- Bueno, si hablamos de que tiene que tener, pues debe ser alguien fiel.

\- También debe ser alguien que te cuide.

\- También alguien que realmente puedas confiar.

\- Y que te dé todo su…

\- ¡No digas eso! – dijeron las demás volviendo a callar a Iwaki.

\- Chicas, iba a decir que le dé todo su amor.

\- Aaahhh – suspiraron todas.

\- ¿A poco pensaron que iba a decir que te dé todo su bate? – soltó causando el sonrojo en todas.

\- Creo que concluimos que el hombre ideal debe ser fiel, cariñoso y trabajador.

\- En tu caso Arihara, debe jugar béisbol.

\- Tal vez – la castaña sacó un poco la lengua – bueno, la tercera pregunta dice… "Si un tren recorre una distancia de 10 kilómetros desde Tokio hasta Sapporo y tarda como 2 horas en trasladarse ¿Mis sentimientos por Kurashiki serán correspondidos?"

La peli roja que estaba tomando algo de agua, al escuchar la pregunta escupió toda el agua y casi se ahoga.

\- ¡¿Q-Quien pregunta eso?! – dijo Shinonome.

\- Vaya Maiko, tienes un fan enamorado.

\- E-Este…

\- Espera, ¿no es el autor que te gusta?

\- C-Cállate.

\- En Reino Unido es muy común este tipo de declaraciones – dijo Chikage.

\- ¿Qué esperas Kurashiki-Senpai? Debes responder.

\- Ya voy – la peli roja tenía el mismo color de cabello en su rostro – b-bueno… creo que tal vez… un día puedas venir a Japón y… hablemos un poco y… ¡me da pena!

\- Vamos Maiko no es para tanto.

\- Pero aun no respondes la pregunta.

\- B-Bueno… no te conozco en persona – decía Kurashiki – así que no te puedo dar… una respuesta, pero creo que… si nos conociéramos en persona y me llegas a caer bien… pues tal vez si te corresponda.

\- ¡Eso es Kurashiki-Senpai! – decía Nozaki haciendo sonrojar más a la pobre Kurashiki.

\- P-Para por favor Nozaki-san.

\- M-Mejor leo la siguiente pregunta – dijo Tsubasa – la pregunta que sigue es… "Si estuvieran en una historia de fantasía medieval, ¿Qué trabajo típico de rpg tomarían? ¿Y quiénes llevarían micro bikini armadura?"

\- Veamos – Asada lo pensó un poco – tengo algo de experiencia en ese ámbito, creo que sería hechicera.

\- ¿Hechicera?

\- Sí, de hecho, creo que sé que podrían ser ustedes.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Un ejemplo es que Tsubasa, Akane, Tomoe, Nozaki, Honjou y Kurashiki serían curanderas.

\- ¿Curanderas? – dijeron las seis chicas.

\- Sí, tienen más pinta de personas que curan que de peleadoras.

\- Vaya.

\- Waka, sería la estratega del grupo, la que plantearía la mejor táctica para detener a los enemigos.

\- ¿Estratega? – dijo la peli azul de cabello corto – me gusta.

\- En el caso de luchadoras, serian Tsukumo, Yoshimi, Nakano y yo – dijo la peli lila.

\- ¿Por qué de luchadoras?

\- Tsukumo por su estatura y su complexión física es buena en artillería pesada. Yoshimi serpia buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo junto conmigo. Y Nakano sería una buena arquera.

\- ¿Y yo que? – dijo Ryo levantando la mano.

\- Tu serías una buena escudera.

\- ¿Escudera?

\- Sí, es que no creo que seas muy buena curandera y no creo que puedas combatir.

\- ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

\- Es que realmente solo te imagino usando un escudo.

\- No sé si realmente me estás insultando o qué onda – decía la joven Shinonome.

\- Por cierto, ¿Quién llevaría el micro bikini?

\- Si me preguntan, creo que las que menos pecho tengan, deberán llevarlo – opinó Chikage.

\- Entonces deberías llevarlo tu Honjou-Senpai junto con Yuuki-chan – dijo Tsubasa causando unas pequeñas risas en las demás.

\- ¡Tsubasa-san!

\- Entonces dirías que lo llevaran Asada-san, Iwaki-san y Ukita-san ¿es así? – dijo Maiko causando mirada de asombro en estas tres.

\- ¿Nos dijo planas? – dijo Asada.

\- Sí – respondieron Akane y Yoshimi.

\- Somos planas – dijeron las tres.

\- Mejor lee la siguiente pregunta Tsubasa – le susurró Tomoe.

\- Bien, bueno, la siguiente pregunta dice… "Si les pagaran 1000000 de yenes por besar a una del equipo ¿A quién sería?"

\- ¡¿Qué pregunta es esa?! – dijeron al mismo tiempo Kurashiki y Shinonome.

\- S-Sé que es algo extremo, pero piénsenlo, un millón de yenes no se dan todos los días.

\- Lo siento, pero mi dignidad vale más que eso.

\- Sí – dijeron gran parte de las chicas.

\- Bueno, creo que solo a dos no les importa su dignidad – dijo Chikage.

\- ¿A quiénes? – preguntó Suzuki y en eso la inglesa señaló hacia la derecha y todas quedaron calladas al ver eso.

Tomoe y Tsubasa se estaban besando, directo en los labios, cosa que dejó muy roja a todas.

Pero la cosa se puso intensa cuando ambas sacaban la lengua dándose un tipo de beso francés, pero llevado a otro nivel ya que ambas se miraban que lo disfrutaban.

Luego de unos segundos, se separaron.

\- ¿Lo ven? No es tan difícil – dijo Tsubasa limpiándose un poco los labios.

\- A-Arihara.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- N-No es nada – dijeron todas desviando la mirada.

\- Puedes creer eso Tomocchi – dijo la capitana viendo a la peli negra - ¿Tomocchi?

Kawakita tenía en estos momentos la mente por las nubes, realmente se veía que había disfrutado ese beso con su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Tomocchi?

\- S-Solo lee la pregunta que sigue Arihara.

\- Bien, esta es la última pregunta de parte de RinMakoto-kun y pregunta… "Y para finalizar, sueños para el futuro ¿Cómo se ven de aquí en 10 años? ¿Trabajos? ¿Jugar profesionalmente? Lo que sea. Le mando saludos a Kurashiki que la amo."

\- Yo también – respondió la peli roja.

\- ¿Qué dijiste Maiko?

\- Q-Que yo también quiero saber qué haremos a futuro.

\- Vaya.

\- Puta, casi la cago.

\- Bueno – comenzó Waka – realmente me gustaría dedicarme al béisbol, es lo que más me gusta.

\- Yo quisiera ser una gran periodista – dijo Nakano – pero pienso lo mismo que Suzuki-san, realmente jugar béisbol profesional sería genial.

\- A mí en lo personal me gustaría ser profesora y atleta a la vez – dijo Tsukumo.

\- Así se habla Kana – dijo Yoshimi – yo quisiera ser una gran animadora.

\- No sé qué haré en el futuro – dijo Asada – pero si me dan la oportunidad de ser beisbolista, sería un gran honor.

Las demás siguieron lo mismo, así que la mayoría decidió al final que serían beisbolistas.

-Bueno, con esto finalizamos las preguntas de RinMakoto, un saludo y gracias por seguirnos – dijo Tsubasa – ahora pasaremos al segundo conjunto de preguntas.

\- Aquí están Arihara.

\- Bien, la siguiente nos la manda _El Redentor 777 _y la primera pregunta dice…

\- ¡Espera Arihara! – dije.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Noté que hay algunas preguntas que me las manda a mí, esas déjalas a un lado que las contestaré después.

\- Bien – la capitana leyó más abajo – esta pregunta va para… ¡es para mí!

\- ¿Qué te preguntan?

\- Me pregunta… "¿Por qué hiciste el club de béisbol femenino y no mixto?"

\- Ahora que lo dices, es cierto, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste así? – preguntó Waka.

\- Bueno – Tsubasa pensó un poco la respuesta – creo que fue más porque quería compartir más el béisbol con chicas. Es que desde pequeña jugué con puros chicos y realmente no tuve amigas en sí que jugaran béisbol. Al fin y al cabo, decidí compartir mi experiencia con algunas chicas que realmente quisieran jugar.

\- Vaya, no sabía eso Tsubasa – dijo Aoi.

\- Bueno, al final lo logré ¿no?

\- Sí, lo hiciste.

\- Bueno, vamos con la siguiente pregunta. Vaya, esta va para Iwaki-Senpai.

\- ¿Para mí? – se señaló la peli mostaza.

\- Sí, la pregunta dice… "¿Eres hermana menor de Daidouji-Senpai de seran Kagura?"

\- ¿De qué está hablando este tipo? – preguntó Shinonome.

\- Alguien me puede explicar porque no entiendo.

\- De hecho, no – dijo Iwaki – no es mi hermana.

\- Vaya.

\- Es mi tía.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron algunas.

\- Sí, ¿de dónde creen que me visto así?

\- Ya decía yo que ese atuendo se me hacía conocido – dijo Tsukumo.

\- ¿Y ya le ganó a Rin-san? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- No, aun no le gana.

\- Que pena – más de alguna soltó una gota de sudor.

\- Vamos con la siguiente pregunta. Esta va para Kurashiki-Senpai.

\- ¿Para mí?

\- Si, nos pregunta… "¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de RinMakoto?"

\- Bueno, ya sabemos que Maiko está loca por él – dijo Iwaki haciendo sonrojar más a la peli roja.

\- C-Cállate Iwaki-san.

\- Solo responde Kurashiki – dijo Ryo.

\- Bueno, creo que me gusta como escribe sus fics, de hecho, en uno de ellos me da mucho protagonismo e incluso me hizo besar al protagonista, digo, no cualquiera te haría eso si realmente te quisiera.

\- ¡Aaaaawww! – dijeron algunas haciéndola sonrojar aún más.

\- Tsubasa-san, mejor lee la próxima – dijo Nozaki sabiendo que su Senpai peli roja no aguantaría mucho la presión de las burlas.

\- B-Bien, bueno, la siguiente pregunta es para Honjou-Senpai.

\- _For me? – _dijo la peli vino tinto – _Really?_

\- Sí, y nos pregunta… "¿De qué parte del Reino Unido eres?"

\- Bueno _my friend_, yo soy de la bella e histórica ciudad de Londres en Inglaterra.

\- Pensé que eras de Southampton.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Tsukumo-san?

\- Normalmente muchos estudiantes vienen de esa región, del mismo lugar en el que zarpó el Titanic.

\- Sí, de vez en cuando iba.

\- Honjou-Senpai, ¿conoces a Hikari Kagura-san? – preguntó Akane.

\- ¿Hikari Kagura? Sí, una vez fui a una de sus presentaciones.

\- Vaya.

\- La siguiente pregunta va para Shinonome.

\- ¿Por qué a mí?

\- Solo respóndela.

\- Está bien.

\- La pregunta es… "¿Umi Sonoda es pariente tuyo o nomas se parecen por qué sí?"

\- ¿Quién es Umi Sonoda?

\- Ella – Akane le mostró una foto de la Idol de cabello azul y Shinonome la miró extrañada.

\- Vaya.

\- Pero si se parecen, incluso llegué a pensar que eran parientes.

\- ¿Realmente pensaste eso Arihara?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, no sé quién es Umi Sonoda, pero no tengo nada que ver con ella – dijo la peli morado.

\- M-Mejor vamos con la siguiente pregunta y esta es para Akane-chan.

\- ¿P-Para mí?

\- Sí y dice… "Si tuvieras que elegir a alguna de las chicas de Satogahama, ¿Quién sería tu hermana mayor?"

\- ¿Mi hermana mayor?

\- ¡Yo quiero ser la hermana mayor de Akane-chan! – dijo Tsubasa acercándose a su amiga castaña y abrazándola.

\- ¡Yo también quiero estar con Ukita-san! – dijo Nozaki uniéndose al abrazo.

\- E-Este…

\- ¡Abrazo grupal! – exclamó Iwaki y todas las del club se unieron en un abrazo que rodeo a la pobre chica de la capucha.

Al cabo de un rato, la liberaron y esperaron a que diera una respuesta.

\- ¿Y entonces? – preguntó Tomoe - ¿Quién sería tu hermana mayor?

\- E-Este… - Akane lo pensó un poco - … creo que todas serían mis hermanas.

\- ¡Ooooww!

\- Vamos con la siguiente pregunta y esta va para Tsukumo-Senpai.

\- ¿Para mí?

\- Sí, y al parecer es fan tuyo Senpai. Nos pregunta… "¿Si me casara contigo te quedarías en Japón o en México?"

La mayoría de las chicas quedaron con la boca entre abierta y solo esperaron a que la peli negra mayor respondiera.

\- ¿T-Tsukumo?

\- Veamos – se veía a la peli negra pensarlo un poco – si me caso contigo amigo, tendría ambas nacionalidades, pero si tuviera que decidir un lugar para ambos… México o Japón… elijo España.

\- ¿España?

\- Sí, hay mucho doblaje de series japonesas, además hablan español, creo que es el sitio ideal para pasarla juntos.

\- Tsukumo-Senpai, no creo que eso tenga algo de lógica – dijo Nakano.

\- Bueno, las siguientes preguntas por lo que miro, son en general.

\- Bien.

\- La pregunta dice… "Si volvieran a renacer y tuvieran que elegir otra nacionalidad que no fuera la japonesa, ¿Cuál escogerían?"

\- Bueno, yo no tengo ese problema – dijo Chikage – soy inglesa, así que no veo el problema.

\- Pido ser estadounidense, allá juegan béisbol y realmente me encantaría – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Creo que te seguiré en eso Arihara – dijo Shinonome.

\- No me quiero separar de Tsubasa, así que seremos gringas – dijo Kawakita.

\- Yo sería mexicana – dijo Iwaki – dicen que ahí tienen una gran variedad de chiles picantes y salsas de las más picantes del mundo. Incluso he escuchado que a los bebés les dan cuando nacen salsa picante para que aguanten.

\- N-No creo que eso sea así Yoshimi – dijo Aoi – pero a mí me gustaría también ser mexicana, dicen que tienen gran suerte, incluso su selección de futbol dice que les va bien en los mundiales de futbol.

\- M-Me gustaría ser australiana – dijo Akane.

\- ¿Por qué Australia?

\- D-Dicen que hay una gran variedad de tortugas marinas y me gustaría conocerlas.

\- Yo estoy bien con mi nacionalidad japonesa, así que no tengo más que decir – dijo Kurashiki.

\- Me gustaría ser francesa – dijo Nozaki – probar las ricas comidas de la región, poder pasear en las calles del amor y ver la torre Eiffel.

\- Me gustaría ser holandesa – dijo Nakano – poder fotografiar los bellos paisajes y ser una reportera de aventuras.

\- ¿Y tú Tsukumo? – preguntó Aoi.

\- No lo sé, realmente no se me ocurre alguna otra nacionalidad, creo que pasaré como Kurashiki-san.

\- Bueno… la siguiente pregunta es… "¿Quién es mejor, Gogeta o Vegetto?"

\- ¿Y esos quiénes son? – dijo Kurashiki y Shinonome.

\- ¡Vegetto! – dijeron todas las demás.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablan? – preguntó Maiko.

\- Vamos con la siguiente pregunta – dijo Tsubasa ignorando la pregunta de su Senpai – "Si se casaran, ¿Cuántos hijos tendría cada una de ustedes?"

\- ¿C-Casarnos?

\- Solo piénsenlo así, no es que como si realmente fuéramos a tenerlos en sí.

\- Bueno, si es así como lo dice Arihara-san, creo que con dos es más que suficiente – dijo Tsukumo que sería secundada por la mayoría, a excepción de tres.

\- ¿Y tú Tomocchi? – preguntó la capitana.

\- A mí me gustaría tener solo uno, creo que sería suficiente para mí.

\- ¿No le darás hermanos a tu hijo?

\- T-Tal vez en un futuro sí.

\- ¿Y tú Shinonome?

\- No quiero tener hijos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- N-No creo que esté hecha para ser mamá.

\- ¡Oye Ninja! – me llamó Iwaki - ¿no le dirás nada?

\- La verdad yo tampoco quiero tener hijos – respondí.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué no? – me preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Créeme Arihara, si ni siquiera aguanto a mis hermanos, peor aguantaría a mis hijos.

\- Bueno.

\- ¿Y tú cuantos tendrías?

\- Veamos – la castaña lo pensó un poco – me gustaría tener 11 hijos.

Más de alguno se atoró cuando la castaña dijo esto.

\- ¡¿11 hijos?!

\- ¡¿Para qué tantos?!

\- Para formar un equipo de béisbol – dijo la chica – podrían jugar desde pequeños.

\- Arihara, tu realmente no conoces la vergüenza – dijo Ryo con una gota de sudor en la frente.

\- ¿Y eso con que se come?

\- M-Mejor sigamos.

\- ¿Está bien? Bueno, la pregunta que sigue dice… "En la actualidad en este 2020 y los años atrás del pasado, ¿Cuál ha sido el peor anime que han visto en su vida y por qué?"

\- Veamos… - muchas chicas lo pensaron un poco.

\- ¿Llegamos a una decisión? – dijo Tsubasa a lo que todas asintieron.

\- Ninja, ¿Qué opinas?

\- Tengo un anime en mente que nunca me gustó.

\- Lo decimos a la cuenta de tres.

\- 1… 2… 3…

\- ¡Naruto! – dijimos todos.

\- ¿Tan malo es ese Naruto? – preguntó Maiko.

\- Es la copia barata de Dragon Ball, realmente nunca me gustó – expliqué.

\- Vaya, y miro que todas están de acuerdo.

\- Por cierto, ¿quieres que les recomiende un buen anime? – dijo Tsubasa a Ryo y Maiko.

\- ¿Cuál? – dijeron ambas.

\- Mírense Boku no Pico, sé que les va a encantar – dijo Tsubasa aguantando un poco la risa junto con las demás.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices, creo que lo veré – dijo la peli morado.

\- No sabe lo que le espera – dije en un susurro.

\- V-Vamos con la próxima pregunta… "Si fueran personaje de Love Live, ¿Cómo se llamaría su grupo de School Idols?

\- ¿School Idols?

\- ¿Acaso el que manda las preguntas es fan de este… anime?

\- Sí, igual que yo – dije.

\- ¡Yo tengo un nombre! – dijo Arihara.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Llamémonos Sunflowers.

\- ¿Sunflowers?

\- Sí, es girasol en inglés, además seria como un tributo al campo donde entrenamos.

\- Me gusta el nombre – dijo Nozaki siendo sucedida por Akane.

\- Suena bien.

\- ¿Les gusta? – las demás asintieron.

\- Bueno, vamos con la penúltima pregunta.

\- Por fin, ya vamos a terminar.

\- La pregunta es… "¿Quién de ustedes es la mejor para ser ama de casa? O sea, cocinando, limpiando, acomodando, cuidando niños, etc."

\- Es fácil, esa debo ser…

\- ¿Me permiten responder esa pregunta? – dije interrumpiendo a Tsubasa.

\- Claro, necesitamos la opinión de alguien sincero – dijo Tsukumo.

\- Creo que cualquiera que no sea Arihara.

\- ¡¿Por qué yo no?!

\- Creo que es por qué no sabes cocinar – dijo Tomoe.

\- No eres buena limpiando – dijo Ryo.

\- A veces eres mala acomodando cosas – dijo Waka.

\- Y quieres tener 11 hijos, realmente no creo que puedas con todos – finalizó Kana.

\- ¡Que malas son conmigo!

\- Creo que la mejor para ser ama de casa, sin ofender a nadie, sería Kawakita – dije.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, eres buena cocinando, limpias los desastres de Arihara, acomodas cuando desarreglas y serías una gran madre.

\- G-Gracias.

\- No es justo, yo también puedo ser una buena ama de casa – dijo entre pucheros la capitana.

\- Esperen – dije tomando mi teléfono – Rin, Redentor, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Creen que Arihara sería una buena ama de casa? Déjenmelo en los reviews.

\- ¡Que malo! – me gritó Tsubasa.

\- Solo lee la última pregunta.

\- Bien – Tsubasa algo enojada leyó la última pregunta – la pregunta dice… "Si tuvieran que hacer un trio con su novio o novia, ¿con quién de tus amigas lo compartirías o invitarías a hacerlo? Un saludo a Tsukumo, te amo"

\- Gracias amigo – dijo simplemente la peli negra.

\- ¡Friendzone! – dijeron las demás.

\- Solo bromeaba – dijo Tsukumo con su típica expresión, pero esta vez lanzó un beso a la cámara – gracias.

\- E-Esa pregunta es muy…

\- Tomocchi, ¿lo hacemos?

\- ¿Eh? – la mejor amiga de Tsubasa no creyó lo que ella dijo.

\- T-Tsubasa, ¿estás consciente de lo que dices? – dijo Iwaki algo roja.

\- Puede ser divertido – dijo Tsubasa con su típica inocencia - ¿Qué opinas Tomocchi? ¿Tomocchi?

Sin querer, lo dicho por la capitana fue suficiente para noquear a la pobre Kawakita.

\- ¿Por qué se desmayó? – preguntó – si somos tres jugando sería más divertido.

\- Arihara, ¿realmente no captaste la indirecta?

\- ¿De qué hablan?

\- Arihara-san – Nakano le hizo indicaciones de que se acercara.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Tsubasa hizo caso a lo que su amiga periodista le tenía que decir.

Luego de unos segundos…

\- ¡Waaaaah! – exclamó – n-no sabía que lo decía en ese sentido.

\- Todas se dieron cuenta Arihara-san.

\- E-Este…

\- A mí no me molestaría – dijo Chikage – puede ser muy divertido.

\- ¡Senpai!

\- Mejor ya despide la sección – decía Shinonome a punto de desmayarse.

\- B-Bien… esto ha sido todo en la sección de preguntas y respuestas, y si quieren que hagamos una tercera parte…

\- No hables – Shinonome le apuntó con una katana que sepa de donde la tomó.

\- ¡Oye, mi katana! – le dije a Ryo.

\- Di que haremos una tercera parte y te rebano la garganta de un solo espadazo – dijo en tono tétrico.

\- S-Sí – en ese momento, Arihara sintió el verdadero terror – e-este ha sido en nuestra sección de preguntas y respuestas, l-les agradecemos mucho su colaboración y sin más nos despedimos.

\- N-Nos vemos – dijeron todas con algo de miedo.

Realmente no debían hacer enojar a Ryo Shinonome.

.

.

**Transmisión interrumpida**

.

.

\- ¡Hey! Responderé las preguntas personales que me mandaste Redentor.

.

"¿Qué videojuegos son tus favoritos?"

.

Bueno, a decir verdad, desde que entré a la Universidad, dejé los juegos a un lado, pero recuerdo que los que más jugaba y mis favoritos en sí son Banjo Kazooie, Crash Bandicoot y también estaba Kirby.

Sí, jugaba Kirby, pero la versión para Nintendo llamado "The Crystal Sharp"

.

"¿Cuál fue tu primer anime Shoujo Ai o Yuri que viste y cómo fue que te empezó a gustar el género?"

.

Esto tal vez no me lo creas, pero no he visto un anime Yuri. Me refiero a que sea en su totalidad, Yuri.

Me empezó a gustar el género desde que comencé a ver Love Live hace dos años. Leí varios fics de esta temática y me comenzó a gustar. De hecho, cuando veo algunas series en las que solo aparecen chicas y que me llame la atención, ya me imagino cuantos fics Yuri sacarían de dicho fic.

En el caso de Hachinai no es tanto ya que la escuela es mixta y aunque la serie la protagonicen mujeres, realmente puede haber romance Yuri o no.

Si no los has visto, te recomiendo BanG Dream y Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight, eso sí trae Yuri para más XD. Cabe decir que no son Yuri, pero tienen buenas tramas. El primero es de bandas y el otro de chicas de escenario o actrices.

.

"De tus fanáticos, ¿Cuáles son los más tóxicos? O sea, ¿De qué parte del mundo?"

.

¿Los más tóxicos?

Pues… el tiempo que llevo en Fanfiction me ha dado muchos lectores geniales.

Pero creo que los más tóxicos de vez en cuando son los Guest.

No te digo todos porque hay algunos que realmente son educados y te dicen que opinan, pero de manera respetuosa.

Pero hay otros… que tu sabrás como son.

Mi respuesta es que son algunos de los Guest, no sé de donde serán, pero va, solo Athena sabe.

.

"De mi actual serie de Hachinai Mixed Match, ¿Cuál ha sido el mejor OC que he creado y por qué?

.

Está difícil. Todos son geniales, pero creo que el más sobresaliente sería Joan.

Lo digo porque incluir un latino en una serie japonesa es algo raro y más juntarlo con una de las más bellas de las protagonistas como lo es Tsukumo.

Solo una vez en un anime miré unos latinos y fue en la serie Tari Tari donde había un grupo de cantantes, que eran mexicanos y hablaban español. ¡Hablaban español!

.

Creo que sería todo, espero que haya quedado claro todo.

Nos vemos, este ninja se despide.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	16. Fantasmas y sustos

**¡Noooo! ¡Otra vez a clases!**

**A partir de hoy, vuelvo al calvario llamado… Universidad. Deséenme suerte XD.**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Ninguna aguantó el estilo neutrón. Y sí, acertaste en algo. Tal vez no las dos, pero sí que va a haber algo que realmente pondrá las cosas muy geniales. Habrá desmadre XD. Pienso lo mismo, creo que Tsubasa no sería buena ama de casa, hasta la piscina llena de agua quedaría incendiada. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777.**__ Jajaja, Creepypastas Everywhere, esa no me la esperaba. Aquí en Honduras no se le dice Llorona, aquí se le dice La Sucia. Espero hayas dormido bien y no te hayan jalado las patas… porque a mí sí XD. No, en serio, me jalaron las patas 0_0. La tercera temporada de BanG Dream está genial, mírame a mí, tengo algunos fics de esa serie en mi muro y de Starlight también, te recomiendo que la mires, es muy buena. Yo creo que Tsubasa no sería buena ama de casa, pero quien sabe en un futuro. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Ahora que pienso lo de Tsubasa como ama de casa… ¿Quién será el esposo?**

**¿Yoshimaru Nishimura?**

**¿Taiga Shimazu?**

**¿Kudo Miyamoto?**

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Eran las 2 de la madrugada cuando muchas de las chicas tenían algunas ojeras debajo de los ojos.

Muchas de ellas, de los tres equipos, no habían pegado ojo en lo que iba de la noche. Los únicos que habían dormido plácidamente habían sido los tres entrenadores e Iwaki, aunque por experiencia sabemos que la peli mostaza no le teme a nada.

Muchas temblaban de miedo debido a lo aterradora que habían sido las historias contadas por los chicos y las demás.

Pocas de las chicas que habían conciliado el sueño había sido el cátcher de Seijo, Hana Makino.

Sayaka se preguntaba cómo demonios su amiga y compañera había dormido tan fácilmente luego de contar historias de terror de esa magnitud.

La capitana de Seijo podría mostrarse fuerte, pero por dentro era alguien que le temía a este tipo de cosas. Era más o menos como Shinonome, ya que durante el campamento de verano que tuvieron las chicas de Satogahama, la peli morada podía verse fuerte y con un temple indestructible, pero ni ella se salvaba de asustarse de este tipo de cosas.

Las de Kogetsu no iban por distinto rumbo, realmente la mayoría estaba muerta del miedo. La capitana Kousaka no iba tan lejos tampoco, la mayoría podía verla como alguien fuerte, pero realmente era igual que Sayaka.

Mientras que las de Satogahama, estaban hechas un bulto, aunque algunas como Shiina, Waka y Akane estaban desmayadas ya que no soportaron el estilo neutrón.

Rito, Degel y Yoshimaru estaban algo separados del grupo junto con Iwaki, ninguna entendía como es que ninguno de los entrenadores podía ser tan valiente, de Yoshimi se lo esperaban.

Pero en eso…

_._

_¡Allá en el rancho grande!_

_¡Allá donde vivía!_

_Había una rancherita…_

_._

Ese tono de música sacó a más de una un grito que alertó de inmediato a los entrenadores.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – dijo Yoshimaru mirando a las chicas que se abrazaban entre sí.

\- E-Este… - todas temblaban del miedo, a excepción de las tres de Satogahama que estaban desmayadas y Makino que seguía dormida.

\- Degel, ¿Qué tipo de alarma es esa?

\- Lo siento, es que me acordé que hoy es.

\- ¿Hoy es?

\- Sí, la lluvia de estrellas.

\- ¡Lo había olvidado! – decía el entrenador de Sato - ¿Qué hora es?

\- Son las 2:10 de la mañana.

\- Bien, creo que será hora de ver la función.

\- N-Nishimura-kun, ¿a-a dónde van? – preguntó Tsubasa algo temerosa.

\- Vamos a ir con los chicos a ver las estrellas, dicen que se mira mejor desde el acantilado.

\- ¿V-Van ir ustedes solos? – preguntó Jinguji.

\- Sí, espero que se sepan cuidar solas – dijo Rito en lo que las chicas enmudecieron.

\- ¿N-Nos van a dejar solas?

\- No se preocupen, si algo pasa solo llámennos.

\- P-Pero…

\- Ya volvemos – dijo Degel yéndose junto a los dos chicos dejando a las chicas muy asustadas y hechas un bulto.

\- Q-Que malo son los chicos.

\- Mamá, hoy es sábado… no tengo clases – decía Makino entre murmullos mientras soñaba.

\- Q-Que envidia me da Makino-san – dijo Kawakita.

\- E-Este… ¿Dónde está Yoshimi? – preguntó Aoi mirando al frente.

\- Ella está… - las palabras murieron en la boca de Tsukumo al ver al frente y notar que su amiga peli mostaza ya no se hallaba.

\- ¿D-Donde está Iwaki-san? - preguntó Kurashiki abrazada de Nozaki.

\- T-Tengo miedo – decía la rubia.

\- ¿N-No será una broma de los chicos? – dijo Kotoha tratando de convencer a las demás.

\- Pero ellos se fueron sin Iwaki-Senpai – dijo Tsubasa – es imposible que ellos hayan hecho algo así.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Akane mientras se levantaba de su desmayo y notó a todo el mundo abrazado - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nishimura-san se fue con los chicos a una disque lluvia de estrellas dejándonos solas e Iwaki-san desapareció y… - Honjou le contaba a la pequeña castaña, pero esta del pánico nuevamente se desmayó.

\- Pobre Akane-chan.

\- ¿P-Pueden callarse por favor? – dijo Shinonome.

\- S-Sí, realmente hacen un escándalo – dijo Jinguji.

\- Ustedes no tienen disciplina – siguió Tsubaki.

\- E-Este… ¿capitana? – las chicas de Kogetsu y Seijo no creían que sus capitanas… estaban muertas del miedo.

\- C-Creo que deberíamos ir a las tiendas de campaña – dijo Maiko ganándose la aprobación de todas.

\- A-Apoyo la idea de Kurashiki-Senpai – dijo Sakagami – e-es lo mejor.

\- Vamos.

\- N-Nosotras también – dijo Sayaka.

\- Vamos todas, a las tiendas – dijo Tsubaki a su equipo.

Y como alma que lleva el diablo, todas se metieron a sus respectivas tiendas.

-La sangre de Cristo tiene poder, la sangre de Cristo tiene poder…

\- Arihara, pero no somos cristianas.

\- No me importa, debo rezarle a algo para que no me lleven los fantasmas.

\- No encuentro fallas en tu lógica.

El campamento luego se convirtió en un convento de rezadoras rezando por sus vidas y almas.

.

Mientras que con los chicos…

\- ¡Llegamos! – dijo Yoshimaru mirando el lugar.

El sitio era llano, pero realmente era muy lindo y se podía ver el cielo sin ninguna distracción y libre, también no habían arboles más de los que había para llegar. Más adelante había un gran precipicio que estaba marcado por una cerca.

\- ¿Cómo demonios conoces este sitio? – dijo Degel.

\- Secretos amigo, secretos.

\- Bueno, por lo que miro es un buen lugar para ver el espectáculo de estrellas.

\- Sí, es bello – dijo una voz detrás de los chicos sorprendiéndolos, más no asustándolos.

\- ¿Iwaki-san? – dijo Yoshimaru viendo a su pupila.

\- La misma, dime Yoshimaru, ¿este es el lugar al que quieras venir?

\- Sí, la lluvia de estrellas que habrá será única, ya que solo pasa una vez cada 265 años.

\- Vaya, debe ser un espectáculo genial.

\- Ni que lo digas.

\- Este – la peli mostaza le indicó a Yoshimaru que se acercara.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Quieres hacerles una broma a las chicas?

\- ¿Una broma?

\- Sí, asustarlas hasta que se orinen en los pantalones.

\- No creo, ya están muy asustadas por las historias, creo que sería demasiado.

\- Vamos, una broma no hará mal a nadie.

\- Mira, no quiero participar ya que no quiero asustarlas de más, pero si quieres inspiración, conozco una historia.

\- ¿Historia?

\- Sí, me la contó un viejo amigo que era mexicano, Joan se llamaba. De hecho, salía con una chica que era igual a Tsukumo-san.

\- ¿En serio? ¿A Kana?

\- Sí, bueno, me contó sobre una historia originaria de México llamada La Llorona.

\- ¿La Llorona? Eso no da miedo.

\- Créeme Iwaki-san, la historia es realmente encantadora.

\- ¿Así? – el castaño asintió – cuéntala.

\- Bien…

.

Volviendo al campamento base…

Muchas de las chicas por fin estaban siendo vencidas por el sueño y caían en los brazos de Morfeo.

Aunque para desgracias de muchas, el sueño se les iba de las manos, así como el balón de futbol americano a Tom Brady.

\- ¿A-Alguna sigue despierta? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Nosotras – respondieron la mayoría.

\- No puedo dormir sabiendo que Yoshimi no aparece.

\- Te entiendo Asada-Senpai, pero espero que aparezca pronto.

\- Oigan – llamó Taketomi - ¿y si vamos a buscarla?

\- ¿I-I-Ir al bosque? – Nakano comenzó a temblar de miedo.

\- Como diría Sid… no gracias, quiero vivir – decía Senba.

\- Vamos chicas, no podemos dejar a una compañera – dijo Iroha – realmente creo que debemos ir por Iwaki-Senpai.

En eso…

\- ¡Ayy mis hijos! – se escucharon unos lamentos provenientes del bosque que le erizaron la piel a más de alguno.

\- ¿E-E-Escucharon eso?

\- D-Debió ser el viento – dijo Hanayama tratando de convencerse.

\- E-El viento no haría ese ruido.

\- H-Hase-san, ¿Qué podría ser eso? – preguntó la periodista a la peli celeste.

\- T-Tal vez sea el viento pegando en los árboles, leí un libro sobre eso – dijo María calmando un poco a las demás.

\- Bueno, creo que debemos ir a investigar – dijo Tsukumo tomando un bate.

\- ¿A-A dónde vas Tsukumo? – Aoi se preocupó por su amiga peli negra.

\- S-Si Tsukumo-san va, yo con más opción voy – ahora fue Kurashiki quien también tomó un bate y fue tras la peli negra.

\- K-Kurashiki-Senpai – Nozaki se preocupó mucho por su amiga peli roja.

\- A la mierda el orgullo – ahora fue Ryo quien tomó un bate y se fue junto a sus dos Senpais.

\- ¿Shinonome?

\- Fantasma o no, si se lleva a una de mis amigas, lo haré pagar – dijo la peli negra saliendo de la tienda.

\- Vamos a darle una bienvenida a ese maldito – la peli roja se miraba de peligro – le aplicaré la urraca rana.

\- Le mostraré que tanto puedo batearle la cabeza – dijo la peli morada.

\- ¡A la carga! – dijeron las tres ya preparándose para salir al bosque.

.

Unos minutos después…

El trio iba caminando un poco.

\- Están cagadas al igual que yo ¿verdad? – preguntó Shinonome.

\- Sí – respondieron Tsukumo y Kurashiki.

En eso, miraron como alguien se le acercaba. Esta figura tenía puesta una sábana en el cuerpo y como siempre el sombrerito que Yoshimi cargaba encima del traje. Este "fantasma" se puso frente a las chicas.

-Bu – dijo simplemente el fantasma.

1… 2… 3…

\- ¡Mamá! – gritó Shinonome corriendo mientras que Tsukumo y Kurashiki miraron unos segundos al fantasma para luego correr tras la peli morada a toda carrera.

\- ¿Q-Que fue eso? – dijo Aisaka escuchando un grito desde lejos.

\- E-Esa era la voz de Shinonome – dijo Tsubasa.

\- T-Tsukumo y Kurashiki también fueron – dijo Asada temblando.

\- ¿Qué les habrá pasado? – dijo Kawakita.

\- ¡Ayyy mis hijos! – se escuchó el grito de nuevo desde el bosque.

\- ¡Ya sé! ¡Llamaré a Nishimura-kun! – dijo Tsubasa tomando su celular y marcando a su amigo y vecino.

\- ¡Por favor! Nishimura-san, ven a salvarnos – dijo Nozaki al cielo.

.

De vuelta con los chicos…

\- ¡Cuidado Yoshimaru! – dijo Rito mirando como el castaño escalaba por una roca.

\- No te preocupes, aquí está calmadito.

\- Yoshimaru, Rito tiene razón, más a morir si sigues escalando creyéndote Seiya de Pegaso.

\- Vamos, no va a pasar nada… - en eso, el celular del chico cayó de su bolsillo y pegó en el suelo.

\- No mames, tu celular.

\- ¿Cómo está mi cel?

\- Pues lo miro bien, pero creo que se te dañó algo la batería.

\- Demonios – murmuró el entrenador de Satogahama – tendré que llevarlo a reparar. Espero que las chicas estén bien.

Con las chicas…

\- ¡Por favor contesta! – decía Tsubasa ya con desesperación.

\- ¿N-No ha marcado? – dijo Nakano.

\- No contesta, a lo mejor apagó su celular.

\- ¡Maldición! – se escuchó la exclamación de Jinguji desde el lado de Seijo - ¡Contesta Yoshimaru!

\- ¿J-Jinguji-san? – algunas de las compañeras de equipo de la peli ceniza estaban ya asustadas por los gritos.

\- Cuando tiene que contestar, no lo hace.

\- No Rin-kun… no podemos hacerlo… no lo haremos sin protección – decía Makino aun dormida.

\- ¡¿Cómo Makino hace para dormir sin ningún problema?! – decían las demás mirando a la castaño oscuro dormir como un angelito.

\- Maldición, ese inútil de Watanabe se fue en el momento que más lo ocupaba – decía Kousaka mirando hacia afuera.

\- Kousaka-san, ¿no cree que deberíamos estar todas juntas?

\- Hay que esperar al inútil de nuestro entrenador – ordenó la rubia – maldición, incluso pediría ayuda a Nishimura-san, él por lo menos ayuda cuando más lo necesita.

\- ¡AAYYY MIS HIJOS! – se escuchó el grito más fuerte del "espectro", cosa que asustó más a las chicas.

Tsubasa no aguantó más, y más con todas las chicas reunidas. Al mismo tiempo, Tsubasa, Sayaka y Tsubaki gritaron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡YOSHIMARU / NISHIMURA / -SAN / -KUN!

.

En un lugar del bosque…

\- ¡Jajajajaja! – se reía Iwaki desde su escondite – es la mejor broma que he hecho en mucho tiempo, las chicas van a odiarme, pero habrá valido la pena.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – dijo una voz detrás de la chica.

\- Jajaja, de nada, de una broma que le hice a unas amigas.

\- Vaya.

\- Sí, ¿no crees que es gracioso hacerle bromas a la gente?

\- Sí, me gustaba hacerlas cuando estaba viva.

\- Sí, es lo mejor – Iwaki reía un poco hasta que… - espera… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

\- Dije que me gustaba hacerlas cuando estaba viva.

\- E-Este… - cuando la peli mostaza volteó la mirada, encontró algo que le heló la sangre.

Había una chica con un vestido de novia blanco, algo rasgado, de piel pálida como la nieve, el cabello negro le envolvía el rostro y de sus muñecas, brotaban sangre, pero esta era negra.

\- ¿Q-Quien eres? – dijo la peli mostaza temblando del miedo.

\- Soy… - la chica se le fue acercando y entonces destapó su cara mostrando su horrible rostro deforme, ojos negros y muchas arrugas - ¡Soy la Llorona! ¡Ayyyy mis hijos! ¡Muajajajajajaja!

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó fuertemente Iwaki y corrió hacia el campamento muy aterrada, pero el problema era que traía aun la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo.

\- ¿E-Escucharon eso? – dijo Tsubasa mirando a las demás que estaban sumamente aterradas.

\- S-Sí.

\- ¡Chicas! – se escuchó un grito y acto seguido se vio la imagen de Yoshimi corriendo hacia las tiendas de campaña, pero aun vestida con la sabana y eso asustó más de la cuenta a la mayoría.

\- ¡Un fantasma! – gritó Kawakita y todas las chicas comenzaron a correr en círculos.

\- ¡Corran chicas! – gritó Jinguji mientras su equipo salía asustado, todas a excepción de Makino quien aún seguía dormida.

\- ¡A la mierda! ¡Retirada! – gritó Tsubaki y todo su equipo también emprendió corrida junto con los dos equipos.

Estuvieron dando vueltas durante mucho tiempo hasta que el cansancio y el insomnio les ganó finalmente y cayeron rendidas por el sueño.

.

Algunas horas más tarde…

El trio de chicos volvía de su lugar secreto.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble! – dijo Degel – realmente ver un espectáculo así fue de dioses.

\- Imaginar que este evento solo ocurra una vez en la vida, es realmente encantador.

\- Tal vez hubiese llevado a las chicas a ver.

\- Ni modo Yoshimaru, cuando menos acuerdes te las encuentras.

\- No lo creo, además, que tan proba… - el chico no terminó la frase ya que tropezó con algo y cayó de cara en el suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – dijo Rito.

\- Sí – Yoshimaru se fijó en lo que se tropezó - ¿Eh?

\- ¿No es una de tus jugadoras?

\- Sí – el entrenador de Satogahama se acercó a la desmayada – Shinonome-san, Shinonome-san, despierta.

\- No reacciona – dijo Degel – a lo mejor se desmayó y sigue inconsciente.

\- Ni modo – el castaño se la montó y se la llevó.

\- Mira – Rito se fijó en dos cosas más.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí Tsukumo-san y Kurashiki-san?

\- Al parecer también se desmayaron – Degel tomó a la peli negra mientras que Rito tomó a la peli roja – lo mejor será ir al campamento.

\- Sí.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, solo miraron a todas las chicas del equipo, dormidas plácidamente.

-Vaya, veo que durmieron de maravilla.

\- Realmente – en eso, notaron como Makino comenzaba a despertar – Makino-san, veo que has despertado.

\- Sí, que buen sueñito tuve anoche – dijo la castaña – casi ni sentí nada.

\- Que bueno.

Varios minutos después…

Todos los equipos estaban recogiendo sus cosas, las chicas estaban muy calladas, más por el cansancio y el miedo que pasaron la noche anterior.

Antes de irse a sus distintos rumbos, los tres amigos se despidieron.

\- ¡Nos vemos chicos! – dijeron los tres en un abrazo grupal.

\- Chicos, lo lamento por ustedes, pero el titulo se vendrá conmigo a Satogahama – dijo Nishimura.

\- Chúpala Yoshimaru, el titulo se vendrá a Seijo con mi equipo – dijo Rito en tono arrogante.

\- Ustedes andan bien fumados – dijo Degel – el titulo se queda en casa y punto.

\- Bueno, eso lo veremos – dijeron cuando en eso miraron una niña vestida de blanco acercarse a ellos.

\- D-Disculpen, ¿sabe dónde queda la carretera hacia Seijo?

\- Sí, vaya recto y ahí encontrará la carretera, de ahí solo sigue en línea recta y llegará al lugar – indicó amablemente Yoshimaru, pero no se fijó que las demás chicas miraban con horror la escena, recordando la noche anterior, especialmente Iwaki.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo la niña.

Cuando los chicos se voltearon, la chica miró a todas las chicas y solo mostró su rostro horrible que le había mostrado a Iwaki y les hizo la seña de "las estoy vigilando" y acto seguido desapreció

Todas palidecieron antes eso, bueno, a excepción Makino quien, durante ese momento, volteó la mirada para ver una mariposa que pasaba por ahí.

Cada quien tomó para su distinto lugar de origen.

En el tren…

-Chicas, ¿Qué les parece si hacemos campamento un día de estos allá de nuevo? – dijo Yoshimaru quien se ganó varias miradas y un gran…

\- ¡NI MERGAS!

\- ¿Qué dijeron?

\- ¡NI VERGA!

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_Realmente le salió cara a Iwaki la broma._

_Les contaré esto…_

_Una vez, cuando tenía 10 años (actualmente tengo 20, cumpliré 21) una prima me sacó una fotografía en el que estaba sentado, y cuando revelamos la fotografía, resultó que sentado a mi lado, había la silueta de una mujer, que nunca supimos quién era._

_Una vez, luego de ir a visitar la tumba de mi tío, me dormí. Al día siguiente, cuando me levanté, me mira mi abuela asustada y mi madre también. Y me contaron que, a medianoche, estuve haciendo ruidos extraños, dicen mi abuela que mi voz cambió a una muy ronca y empecé a hablar muy horrible como hablando con alguien y me reía como maniático. Me tuvieron que bañar con agua bendita y bendecir mi cuarto porque creían que estaba poseído por alguna cosa rara._

_Solo quería contar esto._

_¿Acaso les ha pasado algún suceso paranormal? Si es así, me gustaría que me lo contasen._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	17. Haciendo una obra

**La vida universitaria es perra, pero como dice la canción… "Ay vamos"**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Las chicas se llevaron el susto de sus vidas, pero creo que lo de Iwaki pasó el límite. Amigo, no te creo que nunca te haya pasado nada malo o sobrenatural. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, no soy nadie para juzgar. Si te contara las cosas que me han pasado, no terminaría nunca. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Shinonome ya se sentía como "Que se armen los pinches chingadazos" y terminó en plan de "¡Vámonos perras!" XD. Amigo… yo que tu hubiese mandado a bendecir ese lugar, yo me cago si pasa algo así XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

\- ¡EEEEEHHHH! – se escuchó un grito de parte de las chicas de primer año.

\- ¿Q-Que significa esto? – dijeron algunas de las chicas.

\- ¡Silencio! – dijo la Presidenta del Consejo – miren, sé que es algo repentino, pero creo que es lo único en lo que se pudo pensar.

\- No solo eso Shiho-san, también debemos pensar en cómo reaccionará el público.

\- P-Pero… hacer una obra de teatro de ese tema… - trataba de hablar Nozaki.

\- Yuuki-chan… - Tsubasa estaba con la mirada oculta por su cabello.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurre Tsubasa-san?

\- ¿Qué obra haremos? – al decir esto, la rubia se vino abajo.

\- Arihara-san, realmente no estabas escuchando ¿verdad? – habló Nishimura.

\- E-Este… - la capitana del club de béisbol desvió un poco la mirada de parte de su amigo.

El hecho es que los alumnos de primer año tenían un deber. En la Preparatoria Satogahama era costumbre que, desde hace tiempo, los alumnos de primer año realizaban una obra teatral sobre cualquier cosa, esto era para los demás cursos y que mostraran como venían ellos.

En estos momentos, todos los de primer año estaban reunidos en el escenario y en la tarima se hallaba la Presidenta del Consejo acompañada de Tsukumo.

Las chicas del club de primer año junto con Yoshimaru estaban en grupo juntos.

\- ¿Por qué debemos hacer algo así? – dijo Shinonome con una gota de sudor.

\- Vamos Shinonome, no creo que sea tan malo – dijo Arihara.

\- Arihara, puede que a ti te valga la pena, pero es que es algo vergonzoso.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Arihara-san, creo que Shinonome-san se refiere a que a ella le da pena actuar, tal vez sea por pánico escénico.

\- N-No quiero subir al escenario con toda la escuela viéndonos – dijo Akane algo nerviosa.

\- Admito que sería interesante – dijo Nakano – creo que me gustaría intentarlo.

\- ¿Y qué obra es? – preguntó Suzuki.

\- Eso no lo sabemos – dijo Nitta – sería bueno que miráramos una de romance.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! – dijo Shinonome mientras su rostro se ponía rojo.

\- ¿No te gustan las obras de romance?

\- No, es muy vergonzoso.

\- Menos mal que las Senpais no tienen que hacer esto.

\- Me gustaría ser como ellas – dijo Yuuki – pero eso significa que ellas hicieron una el año pasado.

\- Me encargaré de investigar – dijo Nakano apuntando en su libreta.

\- ¡Muy bien, presten atención! – dijo Tsukumo atrayendo la atención de las demás – sé que es algo repentino, pero es algo que deben hacer ya que es una tradición que se lleva a cabo desde hace tiempo.

\- Por eso, los de segundo año elegimos la obra que los de primer año harán.

\- ¿Y qué obra haremos? – preguntó Nishimura por todos.

\- A eso vamos Nishimura-san – esto último lo dijo la Presidenta con un tono algo coqueto, cosa que pasó desapercibida para muchos, pero para las del club no tanto – hemos decidido que obra harán.

\- ¿Y esa sería?

\- Harán Titanic.

\- ¿Titanic?

\- Sí, el año pasado hicimos la obra de Romeo y Julieta y por decisión unánime de parte de las de segundo y tercero decidimos hacer Titanic.

\- ¿Por qué Titanic? – preguntó Nakano.

\- Creo que es una obra muy buena y creo que disfrutarán hacerla.

Varios murmullos se esparcían en el auditorio de parte de todos los de primer año.

\- ¡Silencio! – anunció Shiho – bueno, ahora decidiremos quien hará los papeles de Rose y Jack.

\- ¿Rose y Jack?

\- ¡Esperen! – dijo Kawakita - ¿haremos lo mismo de la película?

\- En parte, tampoco harán toda la película porque tardaría mucho y además será de una 1 hora por lo menos.

\- Vaya.

\- Bueno, al fin y al cabo, vamos a decidir los protagonistas.

\- ¡¿Los protagonistas?!

\- Sí – en eso Tsukumo trajo dos urnas de cristal con varios papelitos en ellos – como verán, costará decidir quiénes serán los protagonistas principales, entonces vamos a dividir quienes serán los actores y los demás que no queden, harán la escenografía y todo lo demás.

\- ¿De dónde sacaremos tanta escenografía para la obra? – preguntó una chica.

\- ¡De eso no hay problema! – dijo una voz llegando al escenario – déjenmelo a mí.

\- ¿Iwaki-Senpai?

\- ¡Y no se olviden de mí!

\- ¿Asada-Senpai?

\- Chicos, no hay de qué preocuparse – hablaba la peli mostaza – Aoi y yo ya tenemos la escenografía detrás de la escuela.

\- ¿De dónde sacaron la escenografía de Titanic? – preguntó Nakano a las dos Senpais, que solo se miraron entre sí.

.

En un estudio cercano…

\- ¡Potter! – se escuchó un grito de un hombre.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa señor Cameron?

\- ¿Has visto la escenografía de Titanic? – preguntó el director – ya nos aprobaron hacer la segunda parte y no encuentro la escenografía.

\- No señor, lastimosamente no la he visto.

\- Maldición – expresó con rabia el señor – en esta versión Jack se iba a salvar con Rose volando con Iron man y el capitán América.

.

-… la escuela lo compró hace tiempo y quedó en buen estado – dijo Aoi.

\- Bueno, lo creeré – dijo Shiho.

\- ¡¿En serio le cree Presidenta? – gritó Shinonome.

\- Bueno, como pueden ver aquí en la urna derecha están los nombres de los varones y en la izquierda están las mujeres.

\- Vaya.

\- Bueno – la Presidenta comenzó a revolver todos los papeles de los hombres hasta que sacó un papel – el papel de Jack Dawson lo hará… Yoshimaru Nishimura-san.

\- ¡¿Yo?! – exclamó el castaño ganándose la mirada de todos.

\- Vaya Nishimura-san, serás Jack y vaya que te quedaría el papel – dijo Nakano algo burlona.

\- ¿M-Me estás halagando Nakano-san?

\- Quien sabe – dijo con voz cantarina la periodista.

\- Bueno – interrumpió Tsukumo desde el escenario – ahora elegiremos la chica que interpretará a Rose Dewitt Bukater.

\- Aquí vamos – muchas murmuraban sobre quien sería la protagonista de la película.

\- Vamos a elegir a la protagonista – de nuevo, Shiho hurgó en la urna de las mujeres buscando a la chica que acompañaría a Yoshimaru en la obra – y la elegida es…

Todo el mundo quedó callado esperando el anuncio de la Presidenta.

.

.

\- ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?! – decía una peli morada con la mirada baja mientras todas estaban reunidas en el club. Sí, de primer y segundo año en la sala del club.

\- Vamos Shinonome-san, no creo que sea tan malo.

\- Nozaki, tal vez tu no lo comprendas, pero hacer una obra de romance es algo… mejor ni lo digo.

\- Ara, ara… así que Shinonome tiene el papel de Rose – dijo Chikage.

\- Hubieran visto el escándalo que hizo cuando le mencionaron que sería Rose.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Kotoha.

\- Sí, parecía que la andaba buscando el FBI.

\- ¿P-Puedo hacer que alguien cambie de papel conmigo? – Ryo buscaba la manera de zafarse del evento.

\- No – dijo Tsukumo causando una tristeza en la chica.

\- ¿P-Por qué no?

\- Porque cuando ya se elige a alguien, esa persona debe hacer el protagónico.

\- Maldición.

\- Por cierto, ¿y Jack? Digo… ¿Y Nishimura-san? – preguntó Nagai mirando que el castaño no se hallaba en el lugar.

\- No lo sé, pensé que él ya estaría aquí.

\- Nishimura-kun – Arihara se miraba algo triste, cosa que solo Tomoe supo por qué.

\- ¡Ya volví! – dijo el entrenador de las chicas entrando al lugar.

\- Yoshimaru, te esperábamos – dijo Iwaki.

\- Lo siento, pero es que la Presidenta me llamó – dijo el chico.

\- ¿Para qué te llamó? – preguntó Tsukumo que no sabía de esto.

\- Para darme esto – el joven sacó un libreto, de hecho, dos libretos – este es para Shinonome-san.

\- ¿Para mí? – la peli morada miró aquello y de repente su expresión cambió a uno inexpresivo.

\- Vaya, ¿con que al final si se hará la obra?

\- Bueno, si queremos que sea un éxito, debemos hacer que los protagonistas se sientan más unidos.

\- ¿Más unidos? – dijeron Shinonome y Nishimura.

\- Sí, ¿Por qué no comienzan a salir? – comentó Iwaki haciendo sonrojar a ambos al instante.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Ryo con la cara toda roja - ¡¿C-Como podemos comenzar a salir?!

\- ¡I-Iwaki-san, eso es algo extremo! – respondió el joven de forma nerviosa.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí – en eso, Nishimura sintió como los ojos de algunas de las chicas se clavaban en su espalda - ¿Por qué siento que voy a morir?

\- N-No debe ser nada – dijo Kawakita disimulando que no sabía, aunque por kilómetros sabía que la causante era Tsubasa.

\- S-Sí, no te preocupes Nishimura-san – ahora fue Kurashiki quien solo veía a Nozaki mirando de forma asesina al entrenador.

\- Bueno, si quieren que la obra les salga genial, deberían conocerse más ya que interpretarán a dos enamorados.

\- P-Pero… - el rostro de Ryo parecía del mismo color que el cabello de Kurashiki.

\- ¿S-Saben? Creo que es algo tarde, deberíamos ir a practicar.

\- S-Sí, eso mismo – y dicho eso, tanto Ryo como Yoshimaru abandonaron la sala.

\- Creo que no me equivoqué en saber que ellos harían buen papel – dijo Iwaki.

\- ¿Soy la única que presiente que esta obra será un desastre? – dijo Tsukishima recibiendo un sí de todas.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué papeles les tocó a las demás?

\- Pues…

Varios personajes fueron dados a varias de las chicas, aunque las demás solo ayudarían como escenógrafos junto con varios chicos de las distintas secciones de primer año.

Como Yoshimaru y Shinonome serían Rose y Jack, las demás serían personajes menores, pero algunos chicos interpretarían puestos como Cal, el prometido de Rose y su mayordomo.

La madre de Rose la interpretaría Senba, ya que por su estatura y su cabello rojo se miraría bastante cómoda con el personaje.

Y las chicas originales tendrían su distinto papel, aunque Tsubasa tendría uno peculiar.

\- ¿Seré… la cocinera en jefe – dijo la castaña.

\- Esto es una mala idea – dijo Shinonome.

\- ¿Cuál? ¿Hacer la obra sobre Titanic o que Arihara-san sea chef? – preguntó Nishimura.

\- Las dos cosas.

\- Bueno, no miro tan mal el guion – dijo Tsukumo echándole un ojo – realmente se esforzaron los del club de teatro en hacer el guion.

\- Aun no entendiendo por qué hacemos esto – dijo Shinonome – se supone que somos beisbolistas, no actores de Hollywood.

\- Ya les dije que es una tradición que se hace en Satogahama.

\- Qué más da – Ryo suspiró derrotada.

\- Bueno, no veo tan malo todo el inicio – habló el castaño – realmente se mira el impulso de Jack sobre Rose.

\- Una pregunta Yoshimaru, ¿has visto la película?

\- ¿Titanic? – la peli mostaza asintió – la verdad, no.

\- ¿No has visto Titanic? – preguntó asombrada Nakano a lo que solo recibió una negación de cabeza de parte del entrenador

\- Es una joya de película – dijo Shiina – realmente es el romance hecho oro.

\- Varias veces me invitaron ir a verla cuando aún estudiaba en Seijo – dijo el chico – pero realmente nunca me interesó ir a verla.

\- A mí fue igual – dijo Ryo – nunca me gustaron las películas románticas.

\- Aguafiestas.

\- Bueno, lo que me pregunto es si incluiremos la escena sexual – dijo Iwaki causando desconcierto en ambos chicos.

\- ¿Qué dijo?

\- Nada, no dijo nada – Asada trató de desviar el tema, pero ya era tarde.

\- ¿H-Hay una escena sexual? – preguntó Shinonome muy roja al igual que Yoshimaru.

\- P-Pues…

\- Es mejor decirles la verdad – dijo Honjou.

\- ¿Q-Que verdad?

\- Jack termina acostándose con Rose en un auto de los que transportaba el Titanic.

La mente de entrenador y jugadora explotaron en un rojo que adornó sus rostros, por otro lado, se veía a una Tsubasa y Yuuki muertas de celos.

Las demás del club miraban con algo de pena ajena a la pareja que le tocaría interpretar a la pareja de la película.

Durante los siguientes días, las chicas y Yoshimaru se dedicaron a practicar para el torneo y a la vez ensayaban para el teatro Titanic.

Aunque para Ryo y Yoshimaru era algo difícil ya que no eran tan cercanos y hacer una obra de amor juntos les resultaba algo raro.

Yoshimaru ya tenía experiencia en el amor, después de todo ya había tenido pareja, pero el resultado con Ryo era totalmente distinto.

Shinonome era algo extrovertida, aunque era humilde y de carácter fuerte, ella era alguien con la que realmente se podía contar. Al menos eso miraba él.

Por el lado de Shinonome, ella realmente miraba con grandes ojos al castaño. Ella no era alguien que realmente amara las cosas de romance, es más, no le gustaba para nada ese término.

Pero por alguna razón, la peli morado oscuro miraba al chico algo diferente. Podía ser más por la habilidad de jugador que tenía, pero este chico poseía algo diferente.

Yoshimaru Nishimura ya debía tener experiencia en el amor, esto era más porque él mismo confesó que ya había tenido una relación con Jinguji.

Ahora, este chico que era ahora su entrenador sería su "pareja" en esta obra. Realmente no le molestaba… ¡Espera! ¿no le molestaba?

Shinonome se hizo esa pregunta, ¿Por qué en estos días que estuvieron juntos no le molestó esto? Hacer de una pareja en una obra ficticia, era una cosa, pero empezar a sentirse algo rara alrededor de este, era algo que no entendía.

\- ¡Y terminamos por hoy! – anunció Tsukumo quien estaba sentada en una silla similar a la que usan los directores.

\- Tsukumo, ¿desde cuando eres directora? – preguntó Aoi.

\- Desde que Shiho-san me concedió el poder.

\- Vaya.

Todos los demás, chicos y chicas de primer año, descansaron por ese día, algunos tenían incluso hambre.

\- ¡Chicos! – anunció Arihara llegando con varios platillos – aquí está para que disgusten.

\- Se ve delicioso – dijeron muchos de los chicos y chicas, eso sí, eran de las personas que no estaban en el club de béisbol.

\- ¡Prueben todo lo que quieran! – Tsubasa mostró distintos tipos de comida que realmente se miraban bien y apetitosos.

\- ¡Itadakimasu!

Varios de los chicos comenzaron a probar bocados, pero por alguna razón, las chicas del club y Yoshimaru no se atrevían a probar bocado.

-Una pregunta Arihara-san – dijo Hase - ¿Quién preparó la comida?

\- Bueno, como seré la chef en jefe para la obra, debió verse más profesional que yo cocinara la comida de los chicos.

Eso dejó congeladas a más de alguna en especial a Yoshimaru y solo miraron a los demás chicos de primer año que iban a comenzar a degustar la comida de Arihara.

\- ¡No coman eso! – gritó Yoshimaru tratando de evitar que sus compañeros comieran algo, igual las beisbolistas.

.

-… y así, los escritores de fics de Hachigatsu no Cinderella Nine podrán comenzar a monetizar sus fics y ganarán 1000 dólares cada 100 visitas que reciban – decía una reportera en un estudio de televisión, más bien, de noticias – tenemos noticias de último momento, vamos hasta la preparatoria mixta de Satogahama donde se ha reportado un suceso algo lamentable. Vamos con nuestro nuevo reportero, el catracho (**ápodo de los hondureños**) Juan Carlos Galindo, también llamado Juanca Galindo, adelante Juanca.

\- Así es compañera, nos encontramos en vivo desde Satogahama en donde se ha reportado un múltiple envenenamiento por toxinas altamente toxicas puestas en la comida que muchos jóvenes comieron. Se reporta que al menos 100 estudiantes recibieron el daño.

\- ¡Suéltenme! ¡No lo hice con mala intención! – se escuchaba unos gritos de parte de una chica.

\- Aquí compañeros en estudio, se ve cómo se llevan a la posible culpable de este envenenamiento masivo.

\- ¡Tsubasa-san! – gritó Yuuki mirando cómo se llevaban a su amiga los policías.

\- ¡Abran paso! – se miraba a un grupo de tipos con trajes especiales de color amarillo que venían con un contenedor.

\- Señores, aquí Juan Carlos Galindo para el canal HCH hable como maje, ¿Qué llevan ahí?

\- Aquí llevamos el producto más toxico que se haya producido – dijo el señor – el más peligroso es la pata de elefante en Chernóbil que irradia 10000 roentgen de radiación. Hemos detectado que esta cosa emana 2500000 roentgen de radiación.

\- ¡No exageren! – gritó Tsubasa desde lejos.

\- ¡Llévensela! – dijo un oficial llevándose a Tsubasa en la patrulla.

\- ¡No! ¡No hice nada malo! – forcejaba Tsubasa mientras los policías se la llevaban en la patrulla - ¡Tomocchi, llama a mi abogado! ¡No quiero ir a prisión! ¡Torito! ¡Torito!

\- ¿Qué haremos? – dijo Tomoe preocupada por su mejor amiga.

\- Primero lo primero… ir a entrenar – dijo Shinonome con naturalidad.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_¿Desde cuándo el anime se convirtió en Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight?_

_Bueno, los chicos de primer año harán una obra de teatro, será algo que simplemente no tendrá nombre._

_Jajaja… Tsubasa terminó mal, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer._

_Titanic, la película de James Cameron será interpretado por unas beisbolistas._

_¿Cómo terminará todo esto?_

_¿Jack cabía en la maldita tabla?_

_¿Tsubasa saldrá de la cárcel?_

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	18. Titanic Un secreto bien guardado

**¡No mames, te la creíste!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Las cosas se complicarán mucho más si Ryo se une a la disputa marital. Será un solo embrollo. Nozaki y Tsubasa estarán ojo al Cristo con esto jeje. Pero ni en las guerras mundiales hubo tanto genocidio como lo que hizo Tsubasa XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Adoro los finales felices XD. Shinonome pensará que otra cosa que no sea béisbol y veremos que ocurre. Lo de la obra será presentado, pero será breve. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Faltaba exactamente una semana para el estreno de la obra en la cual los alumnos de primer año participarían.

Tsubasa, gracias al apoyo de la escuela, fue liberada de los cargos de intento de genocidio y creación ilegal de armas biológicas para una tercera guerra mundial.

Aunque la capitana del club de béisbol realmente lamentaba el hecho y se decía que ella en sí solo quería hacer una comida para sus compañeros, realmente fue muy poco creíble su versión, aunque la decía con toda la verdad del mundo.

Cuando finalmente se reunieron todos los del club de béisbol…

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Hanayama a la capitana.

\- Sí, hasta que pase toda la obra, tengo prohibido acercarme a cualquier cocina, incluida la de mi casa.

\- Eso es un nuevo record – dijo Honjou.

\- ¿Qué clase de record es ese?

\- El de la persona con la peor cocina de la historia – la peli vino tinto decía las cosas sin ningún tipo de mala gana, pero eso hizo que Tsubasa se fuera a un rincón a llorar mientras dibujaba círculos en el suelo.

\- Que malas son, mi comida no puede ser tan mala – decía en voz baja la castaña.

\- V-Vamos Tsubasa, no creo que sea para tanto – dijo Tomoe tratando de animarla.

\- Bueno, dinos Shinonome-san, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Nishimura-san? – preguntó Maiko haciendo sonrojar a ambos.

\- E-Eso lo veremos en la obra Kurashiki – dijo la peli morada desviando un poco la mirada.

\- S-Solo quiero que termine esto para volver a los entrenamientos – dijo el joven desviando también la mirada.

\- Vamos, no sean tímidos – dijo Nakano – que realmente les queda el papel de amantes.

\- Nakano, te agradecería de todo corazón que dejaras de hacer esos comentarios – pidió Ryo.

\- Vamos Shinonome-san, no creo que debas ponerte de esa manera.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- ¿Qué les parece si pongo en el periódico escolar como Ryo Shinonome y Yoshimaru Nishimura salen para interpretar la romántica obra Titanic?

\- ¿Y qué tal si yo pongo de primicia como hallaron el cadáver de cierta periodista peli verde en una bolsa plástica cerca del rio?

\- E-Este… - la cara de Nakano se tornó azul del miedo y más cuando Shinonome le dedicó una mirada de completo terror.

\- C-Creo que deberíamos calmar las cosas – dijo Nozaki calmando todo, aunque también tenía otras intenciones.

\- E-Eso es Yuuki-chan, deberíamos comportarnos mejor – dijo Tsubasa.

\- No quiero oír eso de la que casi extermina a media escuela con su comida – dijo Ryo mandando de nuevo a Tsubasa a una esquina del salón mientras Tomoe la consolaba.

\- V-Vamos Shinonome-san, no creo que debas decirle esas cosas – Nishimura miró fijamente a la peli morada quien de la nada se sonrojó.

\- B-Bien.

\- Que bien domesticada la tienes – dijo Iwaki por lo bajo, agradeciendo que ninguno de las dos la haya escuchado.

\- A propósito, ¿Cómo fue la obra del año anterior? – preguntó Amakusa a lo que los de segundo año se tensaron.

\- E-Este… fue una buena obra – dijo Aoi.

\- ¿Cual hicieron? – preguntó Kanako.

\- N-No recuerdo – dijo Kurashiki haciéndose la tonta.

\- Por favor, más de alguna debe saber – dijo Kotoha mirando a muchas de las Senpais.

\- Bueno, al fin y al cabo, se llevó a gran gente y fue un éxito – Honjou desvió la pregunta.

\- ¡Ya dígannos cual es! – dijeron las de primer año ya algo hartadas de que no les dijeran nada.

\- ¡No se preocupen! – Nakano hizo brillar sus lentes para luego sacar un folder lleno de cosas – investigué un poco la obra en la que las Senpais participaron.

\- ¿Cuál fue?

\- Nakano-san, eso es irrelevante – Kurashiki trataba de decirlo seriamente, pero la vergüenza ganó esta vez.

\- ¿Quieren ver el vídeo?

\- ¡No! – exclamaron parte de las Senpais como Aoi, Kurashiki, Honjou y Tsukahara.

\- ¡Ponlo Nakano! – las demás Kouhais se reunieron a ver el vídeo.

.

_\- ¡Hoy, los alumnos de primer año, nos interpretarán una obra teatral! – decía la directora en el vídeo – para presentarnos la obra, está la alumna de segundo año, Shiho Nomi quien nos presentará la obra de sus Kouhais._

_En eso, la Presidenta del Consejo pasó al frente._

_-Bueno, daré a conocer la obra que los alumnos de primer año nos presentarán – hablaba Shiho – la obra es… ¡La princesa muerta y los 7 Bogatyrs!_

_._

(**N/A. Esta historia es rusa y es la auténtica versión del cuento de Blanca Nieves y los 7 enanos. Si quieren saber cómo es el cuento sin tener que leer, solo busquen en YouTube "Blanca Nieves rusa" de Pascu y Rodri. Recomiendo que le activen los subtítulos para que le entiendan mejor.**)

_._

_El escenario se llenó de aplausos y se presentaron para la obra._

_La obra se llevó a cabo sin ningún inconveniente._

_Hasta que…_

\- ¡Miren, es Tsukumo-Senpai! – dijo Tsubasa mirando a la peli negra.

\- No solo ella, Kurashiki-Senpai también.

\- ¡No quiero ver! – dijo la peli roja desviando la mirada.

\- Y la joven es Asada-Senpai – dijo Waka mirando a la peli lila.

\- T-Tenía la estatura para eso.

\- ¿Y yo? – Iwaki no se miraba nada nerviosa, más bien se miraba que estaba disfrutando del vídeo.

\- Y-Ya saldrás – dijo Tsukahara nerviosa y algo roja viendo el vídeo.

\- ¿Y-Ya pasó? – Honjou era raro verla tan nerviosa, pero es que recordar esa obra fue para el olvido.

.

_La obra pasó y al final, todas las protagonistas se pararon frente al público, no solo por alumnos de Satogahama, pudieron ver algunos uniformes de otras escuelas._

_-Presentaré a los protagónicos – hablaba Nomi – como la princesa, Aoi Asada._

_\- G-Gracias – la peli lila se presentó al frente._

_\- Como el espejo mágico, Yoshimi Iwaki._

_\- ¡__**Gracias, los amo a todos**__!_

\- ¿En qué idioma dijiste eso? – preguntó Shinonome.

\- En español, conocí a alguien que hablaba español y me enseñó algo de español – dijo la peli mostaza.

\- _Presentaré a algunas de las chicas que hicieron a los 7 Bogatyrs – Shiho miraba a las chicas protagónicas – como las Bogatyrs… Chikage Honjou, Kana Tsukumo, Maiko Kurashiki, Shizuku Tsukahara…_

\- Jajajajaja – algunas de las de primer año se reían al ver a las Senpais vestidas como hombres.

\- Increíble Kurashiki-Senpai, te veías tan lindo… digo, tan linda de hombre – dijo Nozaki haciendo que el rostro de la peli roja se enrojeciera mucho.

\- Kana, Aoi, nos veíamos muy geniales – dijo Iwaki abrazando con sus dos brazos a sus dos amigas.

\- ¿Quién te viera, Tsukahara? – dijo Kotoha mirando a la peli negra quien solo desviaba su rostro.

\- Honjou-Senpai, te viste muy genial – dijo Nitta quien solo se ganó el silencio de la inglesa.

\- Bueno, así no dirán cuando las veamos en la obra.

\- E-Eso… - las menores que se habían estado burlando, simplemente se callaron y se avergonzaron al escuchar eso.

\- Ya veremos cómo se ven – Shizuku miró a Kotoha quien ahora estaba sonrojada.

\- Nozaki-san, espero verte actuar – dijo Maiko mirando a la rubia quien ganó el mismo color de su cabello.

.

Los días pasaron entre ensayos, eso sí, eliminaron escenas como cuando en la película Jack dibuja desnuda a Rose, por obvias razones no se llevaría a cabo esa escena. Aunque Iwaki y Asada insistieron en esa escena, pero al final declinaron por petición de Shinonome. Como iban a decirle que no a Shinonome quien tomó la espada de Tsukahara y la apuntaba a sus yugulares.

Eso sí, la escena que no se eliminó fue la del beso de Jack y Rose en la punta del barco, la famosa escena en la que Rose eleva sus manos.

Nishimura y Shinonome pelearon para que esa escena se eliminará, pero fue inútil, por órdenes de Shiho, la escena se llevaría a cabo.

Entre tantos contrastes que llevó esta obra, al final se logró armar el cuadro y escenas que se llevarían a cabo.

El día antes del estreno…

Las chicas habían ido a sus casas a prepararse para el día siguiente en el que se llevaría a cabo dicha obra.

Pero no todas las chicas se fueron, ya que una de ellas quedó.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? – dijo Shinonome quien estaba en el escenario mirando toda la escenografía.

\- Dímelo a mí – dijo una voz detrás de ella.

\- ¿Nishimura?

\- Shinonome-san, es obvio que yo estoy incomodo también.

\- ¿Incomodo?

\- No es que me moleste que seas tú, simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a estas obras.

\- Dímelo a mí, yo nunca participé en una.

\- Las cosas de romance casi no me gustaron.

\- ¿En serio? – el castaño asintió – no entiendo esa parte, si no te gustan las cosas de romance, ¿Cómo fue que tuviste novia?

\- Pues… - el castaño tomó algo de aire – Sayaka nunca fue una romántica empedernida, yo no lo soy.

\- Entonces… ¿Por qué se hicieron novios?

\- Cuando íbamos en secundaria, ella y yo jugábamos para Seijo en aquel entonces, cuando participar en torneos se podía con equipos mixtos. En el primer año, jugamos varios torneos, de hecho, incluso en mis tiempos libres me daba de entrenar a equipos más pequeños.

\- Vaya.

\- En nuestro segundo año, fue cuando empecé a sentir esa atracción hacia ella. Realmente nunca supe porque, pero es que ella tenía un carácter fuerte que realmente nunca imaginé. Cuando menos acordé, varios amigos me ayudaron a comprender que estaba enamorado de ella.

\- ¿Tus amigos?

\- Sí, de hecho, Degel y Rito fueron los que más me ayudaron.

\- ¿Los entrenadores de Kogetsu y Seijo?

\- Sí, ese día me hicieron declararme de la manera más loca que haya ocurrido.

\- No me quiero imaginar que fue.

\- Imagina – el chico río un poco – al final de cuentas, ella terminó aceptando mi propuesta de noviazgo.

\- ¿Así nada más?

\- Me dijo que ella quería tener de pareja a alguien que realmente apreciará el deporte que ella amaba y que yo era el único que comprendía eso.

\- Increíble.

\- Nuestro primer año de relación fue bueno, aunque con lo ocurrido con el club de béisbol de Seijo fue un escándalo que llegó a niveles grandes y Sayaka estaba determinada a entrar a ese club. Desde hace tiempo que yo le había dicho que no entrenaría en béisbol ya que había tenido problemas en el último año de secundaria con el equipo que dirigía. Degel, Rito, Koi, incluso muchos otros chicos tuvieron que salirse del club, esto por petición mía ya que no quería que resultaran afectados.

\- Veo que la pasaste mal – dijo Ryo.

\- No importa, al menos ellos encontraron fuerzas y tú los has visto, han progresado.

\- Creo que te comprendo un poco – dijo Shinonome para impresión de Nishimura.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sacar fuerzas después de algo duro es difícil, pero mírame, estoy en el club de béisbol por petición de Arihara.

\- Arihara-san tiene algo que realmente te hace imposible negarte a lo que te pide.

\- Sí, aunque a veces llega a ser insoportable.

\- Vamos, no hay necesidad de decir eso.

\- No importa, al fin y al cabo, es Arihara de quien hablamos.

\- Sí – Yoshimaru miraría la escenografía de Titanic en el escenario - ¿Qué te parece si ensayamos un poco?

\- ¿Ensayar? – Shinonome no estaba segura de eso - ¿seguro?

\- Vamos, será rápido, además quiero acabar esto rápido.

\- B-Bien.

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron a decir sus líneas mientras imaginaban como sería en aquel entonces de 1912.

\- ¡Jack! – decía Shinonome interpretando a Rose.

\- ¡Rose! – ahora era Nishimura - ¿Por qué saltaste del bote salvavidas? Pudiste haberte salvado.

\- No me iría sin ti Jack, tu saltas, yo salto, ¿recuerdas?

Ambos estuvieron ensayando esas líneas como si realmente se las estuviesen diciendo.

Hasta que llegó la mítica escena en la que Rose estira los brazos mientras Jack la sostiene.

Se pararon frente al escenario y Shinonome tímidamente estiró los brazos mientras Yoshimaru la sostenía con sus brazos. Realmente parecía la escena de la película.

-No me sueltes – dijo la chica.

\- No lo haré – respondió con suavidad el joven.

La escena duró un poco más hasta que quedaron abrazados, lo suficiente para que ambos quedaran fijamente frente a frente.

\- ¿Jack? – Shinonome se había metido mucho en el personaje.

\- Rose – Nishimura también.

Sus bocas no emitieron sonido más ya que sus labios terminaron unidos en un beso lleno de amor, aunque estaban actuando, realmente ese beso… no se veía actuado.

.

Al día siguiente…

Por sorpresivo que parezca, el escenario estaba a morir de gente. No solo de alumnos de la Academia, también habían ido los padres de los de primer año, incluido los del joven entrenador desde Seijo. Y para añadirle más frutas al tutifruti, también se invitó a algunos alumnos de Kogetsu y Seijo, incluso Koichi, entrenador de Kitotsu estaba ahí.

Por si se lo preguntan, también Degel y Rito estaba ahí.

\- ¡Bien! – habló Tsubasa - ¿listos?

\- Estoy nerviosa – dijo Akane.

\- Pero Akane-chan, solo la harás de pasajera de primera clase.

\- No importa Tsubasa-san, aun así, comprendo porque está tan nerviosa – dijo Waka.

\- Waka-san, pero tú la harás de segunda clase.

\- Arihara-san, esto quedará en la historia como la obra más loca que hayamos hecho – dijo Nakano.

\- Los que pasarán más pena serán Rose y Jack – Naoe miró a Shinonome y Nishimura para avergonzarlos, pero por alguna razón, ellos se miraban serenos.

\- No importa, solo acabemos con esto – dijo Ryo muy confiada.

\- Sí, tienes razón Shinonome-san – dijo Nishimura.

Varios de los presentes estaban extrañados de la singularidad con la que hablaban ambos jóvenes, pero dejaron pasarlo.

Aunque claro, para ciertas personas, esto no les agradó nadita.

\- ¡Alumnos de Satogahama! – dijo Shiho presentándose a todo el mundo – este año, los alumnos de primer año harán la famosa obra Titanic, basada en el hundimiento del barco más famoso de la historia y será una representación teatral de la película de James Cameron.

Todo el mundo estaba emocionado por el acto. Las chicas de segundo año estaban en el lado izquierdo del escenario. Aoi, Iwaki, Tsukumo, Kurashiki, Shizuku y Honjou estaban sentadas juntas mirando el espectáculo.

Varios alumnos de Seijo y Kogetsu habían venido, entre el público estaban Tsubaki Kousaka y Sayaka Jinguji.

Los entrenadores estaban juntos entre ellos esperando ver a su amigo y mentor… ser actor.

\- ¡Comencemos!

\- ¡Sí!

La obra dio comienzo.

Desde el inicio, la anciana Rose sería interpretada por Nakano, más porque su color de cabello le daba más realismo.

La nieta de Rose sería interpretada por Nozaki, quien se ganó varios aplausos de parte de los chicos de segundo año.

De ahí, varias de las chicas del club de béisbol interpretarían principalmente pasajeros de las distintas clases. Varios chicos incluidos estarían en el mismo lugar.

Cal, el antagonista de la película sería interpretado por You Kaga, uno de los chicos con los que Yoshimaru solía jugar futbol en algunos recreos. Se llevaban de maravilla, pero en esta obra, serían enemigos mortales.

Senba interpretaría a Ruth, la madre de Rose, esto más por su cabello rojo.

De ahí, todos los papeles estarían repartidos.

Rose y Jack, interpretados por Shinonome y Nishimura, serían los más esperados para ver.

Los padres de ambos chicos, por obras del destino, estaban sentados a la par.

Las escenas de inicio de la obra como cuando Jack y Rose se conocen en la popa del barco, dejaron a más de alguno en el público con gran admiración por la tremenda actuación que se estaban dando ambos beisbolistas.

Sayaka, que se hallaba al lado de Makino, miraba con algo de enojo las escenas y lo peor era que no se podía ir ya que la maestra estaba ahí y eso les valía para un trabajo.

En el lado de Kogetsu, las cosas iban distintas. Tsubaki no prestaba gran atención ante esto, ya que no estaba interesada en una obra de ese gusto. Aunque al ver a Nishimura, eso le llamaba algo la atención.

Llegó la tan ansiada escena de Jack y Rose en la punta del barco. En el guion decía que Shinonome y Nishimura debían fingir que se besaban, pero ellos decidieron llevar eso al nivel más alto.

Aunque estuvieran con una pena que superaba los 8000 de poder, realmente se llevaron muchas impresiones que básicamente nadie esperaba. Los chicos, ante el asombro del público y de sus propios compañeros, se besaron frente a todos, lo que causó un gran silencio ante eso.

Sus Senpais y la propia presidenta, quedaron callados antes esto, no digamos Sayaka y Tsubaki y los amigos de Yoshimaru. Un segundo después, el público aplaudió con fuerza la escena.

A Nozaki y Tsubasa les dolió un poco ver esto, más que obvio. ¿A quién no le molestaría ver a la persona que les gusta besarse con otra persona?

La obra siguió normal después de eso, la escena del choque con el iceberg y la parte del hundimiento se llevó a realizar de manera genial.

Más la escena en la que Jack estaba muerto de hipotermia y Rose en la balsa. La actuación de Shinonome le sacó a más de alguno una lágrima. Las Senpais no eran la excepción.

Aoi y Yoshimi estaban llorando a moco tendido, Honjou y Shizuku estaban abrazadas llorando también. Aunque Tsukumo no lo demostrará, realmente estaba triste viendo la obra. Y Kurashiki…

\- ¡Que obra más cursi! – decía la peli roja mientras varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

\- Maiko, estás llorando – le dijo Iwaki.

Mientras que con las de Seijo…

Varias de las chicas presentes lloraban a mares viendo la escena, aunque bueno, cierta peli ceniza con toques de Tsundere no estaba muy feliz que digamos.

\- ¿S-Sayaka?

\- … - Jinguji solo miraba con rabia la obra. De hecho, llevaba una botella vacía la cual había acabado todo su contenido por estar aguantando los celos que la consumían.

En el lado de Kogetsu era igual a Seijo, solo que Tsubaki elevó una de sus cejas al ver esa escena.

Con los entrenadores…

Mientras la escena pasaba y los aplausos eran fuertes, los chicos aprovecharon a gritarle a su amigo.

\- ¡Bien Yoshimaru! – gritaba Degel - ¡ese es mi Ídolo!

\- ¡Es el Orgullo de Satogahama, Entrenador del León! ¡Su majestad Escanor… digo, Yoshimaru! – decía Rito.

\- ¡Yoshi, eres el puto amo!

La escena fue la favorita para todos, desde luego, muchos lloraron al ver el realismo de parte de ambos.

Pasó la parte de la anciana Rose (Nakano) hablando con los exploradores sobre Jack.

.

**N/A. Aquí recomiendo poner el vídeo de la melodía del Corazón del Mar, es muy bella, escúchenla.**

**URL. watch?v=LmF7TJwUiF4**

.

Luego pasó a la escena en la que Nakano estaba dormida y pasábamos a la escena en el fondo del mar en la que se veía a Rose entrando a la sala de primera clase y entonces Rose (Shinonome) hace aparición mientras Yoshimaru estaba en las escaleras y mirando el reloj.

Y entonces viene la escena más recordada.

El joven entrenador tomó de la mano a Shinonome y aunque tenían que fingir la escena del beso, estos volvieron a hacerlo y se besaron frente a todos quienes estallaron en gritos y aplausos sobre la escena.

Eso volvió a molestar a Yuuki y Tsubasa de gran manera ya que estaban muy celosas de que Shinonome y su querido Yoshimaru hicieran eso.

Aunque Iwaki y Asada quisieran burlarse, realmente no miraban esto ahora. Estaban llorando mucho por la escena. Honjou y Tsukahara lloraban a mares, Tsukumo cedió a las lágrimas y también lloró.

Y Kurashiki…

\- ¡No lloraré, no lloraré!

\- Maiko, estás llorando – la peli mostaza miró a Kurashiki quien lloraba a cantidades grandes de aguas que parecían dos cascadas enormes.

Jinguji estaba apretando con fuerza la botella, tanto que la hizo añicos, cosa que asustó un poco a la maestra que las acompañaba y a Makino.

Pero cuando la obra iba a terminar y Shiho anunciaría el final, comenzó a escucharse la famosa canción de la película.

Hanayama se acercó con un micrófono y comenzó a cantar.

.

_Every Night in my dreams_

_I see you… I feel you_

_That is how I know you,_

_Go on._

_._

_Far, across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you, go on._

_._

_Near, far, wherever you are…_

_I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart…_

_And my heart will go on and on._

_._

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a cantar junto a la peli rosa.

_._

_Love can touch us one time_

_and last for a lifetime_

_and never let go till we're gone._

_._

_Love was when I loved you_

_one true time I hold you _

_in my life we'll always go on._

_._

_Near, far, wherever you are…_

_I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart…_

_And my heart will go on and on._

_._

Todos los alumnos estaban llorando cantando la canción tan hermosa y melodiosa que salía de la boca de Hanayama. Y llegó la parte final que todo el mundo cantó con emoción.

_._

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart._

_And my heart will go on _

_And on!_

_._

Cuando la beisbolista peli rosa terminó de cantar, el público estalló en gritos, aplausos y silbidos.

Los protagonistas pasaron al frente, en el centro estaban Shinonome y Nishimura quienes hicieron una reverencia. No solo ellos, al lado de cada uno había varios alumnos más que hicieron sus respectivos papeles.

Todos se tomaron de las manos e hicieron una reverencia frente al público que los recibió con grandes aplausos, pero lo que no notó nadie fue que el agarre de las manos de Shinonome y Nishimura era más fuerte.

.

Luego de la obra…

Nishimura se reunió con sus amigos entrenadores quienes lo recibieron con aplausos y silbidos.

\- ¡Llegó el actor de Hollywood!

\- Yoshi, que buen papel hiciste – dijo Koichi codeando a su amigo.

\- V-Vamos, no es para tanto.

\- ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! – dijo Degel – amigo, fuiste el puto amo encima del escenario.

\- S-Solo hice mi papel.

\- Pues esa actuación con Shinonome-san como que no era muy actuada que digamos – dijo Rito sonrojando al entrenador de Satogahama.

\- E-Este…

\- Yoshimaru, no le mientas a los que alguna vez fuimos tus pupilos, ya sospechaba que tú y Shinonome-san se traían algo.

\- ¿L-Lo notaste?

\- Sí, dinos, ¿Cómo fue que inició todo esto?

\- Pues… - Yoshimaru sabía que no tenía escapatoria, sus amigos no lo dejarían ir, pero tenía que hacerlo – está bien, les contaré.

\- Somos todos oídos.

\- Bien, lo que pasó fue que…

.

En el lado de las chicas…

Shinonome había estado tratando de cambiarse sin tener que argumentar o hablar con las demás sobre las escenas que habían pasado.

Pero como sabemos, las chicas no son las más discretas y acosaron a la peli morada hasta que habló.

\- ¡¿Qué putas quieren?! – dijo ya hartada Shinonome.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble! – dijo Iwaki que había llegado junto a las beisbolistas de segundo año.

\- S-Solo seguí el guion.

\- Pero en el guion, las escenas del beso debían fingirlas, pero realmente las hicieron – dijo Asada.

\- S-Solo queríamos ponerle más emoción.

\- ¿Más emoción? – Asada miró de forma gatuna a la peli morada quien solo desvió un poco la mirada.

\- Shinonome-san, como que esa actuación no fue tan actuada – dijo Kurashiki molestándola.

\- No quiero oír eso de quienes estaban a moco tendido llorando en el escenario – lo dicho por Ryo sonrojó de gran manera a Iwaki, Asada y Kurashiki quienes solo desviaron la mirada.

Aunque la plática siguió un poco más, dos personas no estaban del todo bien.

\- ¿Tsubasa? – Tomoe miraba a su mejor amiga quien tenía la mirada baja – n-no te preocupes, solo es una actuación, estoy segura de que Shinonome-san y Nishimura-san solo estaban actuando.

\- ¿Estás segura Tomocchi? – Tsubasa hablaba con un tono no muy conocido para ella. Uno de tristeza muy profunda.

\- Sí, solo lo hicieron para darle más realismo a la obra.

\- E-Espero que tengas razón.

\- Ya verás que sí.

En otro lado, Kurashiki había notado el comportamiento triste de Nozaki y fue a donde estaba.

\- ¿Nozaki-san?

\- Kurashiki-Senpai.

\- ¿C-Cómo estás?

\- Estoy bien, solo un poco sorprendida por la obra que hicimos – Yuuki estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír, aunque eso no pasó desapercibido para la peli roja.

\- Nozaki-san, no dejes que esto te afecte, apuesto que es solo una actuación de parte de Nishimura-san y Shinonome-san.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Apuesto mi amor por RinMakoto a que solo fue una actuación.

\- E-Espero que tengas razón Kurashiki-Senpai.

\- Verás que solo es una actuación de parte de ambos.

\- Tal vez tengas razón – la rubia se calmó un poco – por cierto, te vi llorando por la obra.

\- ¿Eh? – las mejillas de la peli roja se tornaron carmesí – e-este…

\- Que linda te veías sonrojada.

\- ¡N-Nozaki-san!

.

Las horas pasaron y al final, todo el mundo se fue a su respectivo hogar. Aunque Shiho se quedó en la sala del Consejo arreglando unas cosas.

Todo iba bien, hasta que…

\- ¿Qué es esto? – la Presidenta miró unas hojas en las cuales se mostraban algunos alumnos en ella - ¿será que… tendremos transferidos?

\- Nomi-san – la sub directora llamó a la joven – vamos a cerrar, es mejor que te vayas a casa.

\- Está bien.

Cuando la Presidenta del Consejo iba saliendo de Satogahama, pensó un poco sobre los papeles.

-Qué raro, no sabía que llegarían más alumnos transferidos – dijo pensando en lo que vio – tendré que hablar con Kana-san de esto, que sean latinos es algo raro.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana._

_Jeje… sé que tendré que explicar muchas cosas, pero eso será más adelante._

_Como lo dijo Shiho, vendrán estudiantes transferidos, pero estos como dijo, son latinos, tal vez uno que otro japonés, pero quiero que sean extranjeros._

_Redentor, sé que ya lo hiciste, pero me dio la idea de hacer algo parecido, pero eso sí, muy distinto._

_Chicos, si quieren un OC, así como tu Redentor lo hiciste, me lo pueden mandar por mensaje privado. Si no, no hay problema._

_Chicos, el torneo se acerca y eso significa que las cosas se tornarán cada vez más raras._

_Espérenlo._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	19. ¿Que ocurre aquí?

**¡Excalibur!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Jeje, sí, Shinonome y Nishimura fueron más allá. Nozaki y Tsubasa sufrieron, pero nadie como Sayaka, la pasó mal XD. Veremos cómo se desarrollan los sentimientos de todos. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Las de segundo hicieron una gran obra, realmente se lucieron. Lo que dije, Nozaki y Tsubasa la pasaron mal junto con Sayaka. La escena era para llorar, pero debes admitir que nadie lloró más como Kurashiki XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Pasó 1 semana desde el incidente de la obra de los de primero y grandes cosas cambiaron.

Nishimura se convirtió en objeto de miradas, no de odio ni nada por el estilo, sino más bien de idolatrismo y adoración de parte de muchos de sus compañeros.

¿La razón? Sabían que Shinonome era una de las chicas más populares debido a su participación en el torneo de béisbol que se llevó a cabo en agosto, no solo ella, sino también todas las del club de béisbol, además de ser muy bella.

Incluso llegaban varios chicos a pedirle consejos de como conquistar chicas, cosa que le hostigaba bastante ya que él no se consideraba un experto en chicas ni nada por el estilo.

Por el otro lado, la clase 1-5 en la que asistía Shinonome, las cosas no iban muy lejos.

La peli azul de cabello largo era constantemente acosada por varias de sus compañeras preguntándole como fue capaz de conquistar a uno de los chicos más populares de la Academia.

Ryo trató de negar las cosas y decir que solo eran amigos nada más y que eso fue parte de la obra, más ninguna creyó eso y le siguieron insistiendo.

Las cosas cambiaron mucho para ambos chicos, más el rollo de cuando alguien miraba a uno de los dos salir con otra chica (o), aunque esto era más el caso con Yoshimaru ya que, Shinonome no era tanto de caminar junto a otro chico, es más, a parte de su entrenador, no salía o hablaba con otro chico.

Nishimura si fue un caso completamente diferente. A veces, acompañaba a alguna de sus pupilas a casa o a ayudarles con alguna tarea en la que se les dificultaba, pero varias de las compañeras de Shinonome, iban con el chisme a la peli azul.

Ryo siempre les decía que no era necesario que lo vigilaran ya que ella no tenía nada con él que no fuera amistad y compañerismo.

Aunque… ¿realmente esto pasaba con Nishimura y Shinonome?

.

En la sala del club…

Ese día, llegaría una importante invitación, aunque de importante no era tanto ya que era un rival que ya habían enfrentado, pero realmente era alguien que ya conocían a la perfección.

\- ¡Atención! – Nishimura llamó la atención de sus jugadoras – tengo algo importante que decirles.

\- ¿Por fin tú y Ryo formalizaron? – dijo Iwaki sonrojando a ambos chicos.

\- N-No Iwaki-san, eso no.

\- D-Deberías dejar que termine de hablar Iwaki – reprochó Ryo.

\- ¿Ahora lo defiendes? Aquí huele a amor.

\- C-Como sea, Kakehashi-Sensei nos acaba de dar a conocer que tenemos una invitación para jugar.

\- ¿Una invitación? – las chicas se pusieron a hablar entre ellas sorprendidas y preguntándose quién sería el rival.

\- ¿Contra quién jugaremos? – preguntó Waka.

\- Jugaremos contra Seijo.

\- ¡¿Seijo?! – exclamaron algunas sorprendidas.

\- Sí, Kakehashi-Sensei me confirmó ayer que la preparatoria Seijo quiere un partido de revancha por la derrota que sufrieron en el torneo.

\- ¿Una revancha?

\- ¡Pateémosles el trasero de nuevo! – exclamó Iwaki.

\- Iwaki-Senpai, no creo que sea tan fácil como la última vez – dijo Nakano – mis investigaciones dicen que Seijo ha mejorado mucho.

\- ¿Qué tanto Nakano? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Mucho Arihara-san, en especial esta semana – la periodista mostró algunas hojas – al parecer Jinguji-san ha estado entrenando mucho esta semana, a veces con el equipo o incluso sola.

\- Que raro ese comportamiento de Sayaka – dijo Yoshimaru siendo observado por más de alguna – no la veía así desde hace tiempo.

\- ¿Y cómo era Jinguji-san cuando entrenaba? – preguntó Kawakita.

\- Normalmente entrenaba ella sola, aunque lo hacía de vez en cuando con algo de intensidad. Pero que entrene duro como lo hace ahora, ya lo había hecho y el resultado no fue nada bueno.

\- ¿No era bueno?

\- Sí, una vez, cuando íbamos en tercero de secundaria, ya estábamos saliendo y todo, pero cuando tuvimos un partido contra otra academia, Sayaka creyó que entrenando así de duro le daría algo más de ventaja, pero no fue así.

\- ¿Qué pasó ese partido?

\- Pues…

.

_Flashback_

_._

_\- ¡Sayaka! – gritó Yoshimaru detrás de su novia – deja de entrenar así, te hará mal._

_\- No te metas Yoshimaru, estoy entrenando para dar lo mejor en nuestro juego._

_\- Sayaka, sé que estás presionada, pero esto no es lo mejor._

_\- ¿A no?_

_\- Te lo dice un entrenador profesional – dijo el joven de manera arrogante – y como tu entrenador y tu novio, te digo que eso es una mala idea._

_\- Serás muy mi novio, pero no me digas como entrenar, sé que si entreno fuertemente haré destacar para cuando vayamos a Seijo._

_\- De veras eres testaruda – dijo por lo bajo el chico – ni modo, has lo que quieras, pero te lo advierto, ese entrenamiento te hará mal._

_\- Bien._

_._

_El día del partido._

_La secundaria Seijo se enfrentaba a la secundaria de Saitama. _

_El juego era un poco apretado, los de Saitama, que vestían uniforme amarillo totalmente, eran bastante buenos y ágiles, y aunque Seijo contaba con jugadores de élite, no podían hacer casi nada._

_Su estrella, Sayaka Jinguji, no estaba dando lo mejor de sí. Yoshimaru, que era el entrenador de Seijo, notó esto en su novia y sabía de qué se trataba._

_-Le dije que no entrenara de ese modo – se dijo para sí mismo._

_Sayaka estaba de pitcher y cuando lanzaba las pelotas, muy pocas llegaban hasta el cátcher, otras iban directo al bate del bateador._

_\- ¡Tiempo fuera! – dijo Yoshimaru a lo que su equipo y el otro pudieron descansar un poco._

_\- Yoshimaru, ¿me puedes decir por qué pediste tiempo fuera? – pidió explicaciones la peli ceniza._

_\- Sayaka, he notado tu bajo rendimiento para lanzar, ¿Qué te pasa?_

_\- Tsk – chasqueó los dientes – no es nada, solo me estoy acomodando para lanzar más y…_

_\- Mentira – dijo el castaño interrumpiendo a su novia – tus brazos están rígidos por el entrenamiento que llevaste ayer._

_\- Ya te dije que…_

_\- ¡Es por eso que estamos así! – eso asustó a muchos, no tanto el hecho de que Nishimura estuviese enojado, sino que le gritara a su pareja._

_\- Yoshimaru._

_\- … - el entrenador miró a uno de los árbitros que se acercaba – pedimos cambio de pitcher._

_\- ¿Cambio de pitcher? – Sayaka no creyó eso, Yoshimaru… ¿la iba a reemplazar?_

_\- Sí, Koga, entra de cambio por Sayaka._

_\- S-Sí – dijo el chico de apellido Koga._

_\- Yoshimaru… ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_\- Vuelvan todos a sus posiciones – dijo el castaño mientras todos se iban a sus posiciones y este se llevó a su novia._

_El juego continuó por un rato mientras el nuevo pitcher hacia todo lo posible para ponchar la mayor cantidad de jugadores rivales._

_\- ¿Por qué me sacaste? – dijo la peli ceniza._

_\- Ya te lo dije, estabas mal de los músculos._

_\- ¡Eso no me importa! ¡Podía seguir jugando Yoshimaru!_

_\- Ya te dije que no lanzarás este juego, podrás correr… si no es que te cansas también de las piernas._

_\- ¡No soy tan débil cómo crees!_

_\- Basta – el tono usado por el chico asustó un poco a Sayaka – cariño, la razón por la que lo hice, es que el entrenamiento que llevaste a cabo fue muy duro, incluso para ti. Dirás que podías soportarlo, pero realmente los músculos de tu cuerpo no dirán lo mismo. Por eso, por ahora descansa, si estás mejor lo decidiré._

_\- … - Sayaka quedó impresionada por las palabras de su novio._

_\- Hazme una promesa – dijo el chico – nunca más vuelvas a entrenar de ese modo, no quiero que sufras una sobrecarga muscular que te puede llevar al fin de tu carrera._

_\- P-Pero…_

_\- Sayaka Jinguji, no hagas este tipo de entrenamiento hasta que estés de profesional._

_\- Yoshimaru – la joven Jinguji sabía que no podría competir con su novio y terminó por aceptar – de acuerdo, no lo haré._

_\- Gracias – el chico se acercó a su novia y le dio un suave beso en los labios, cosa que la peli ceniza correspondió._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

_._

\- ¡Awwww, que romántico! – dijeron algunas de las chicas.

\- ¿Y cuánto quedaron al final de ese partido? – preguntó Yuuki.

\- Perdimos 10-7 el juego, desde que saqué a Sayaka, intentamos darlo todo, pero no nos alcanzó.

\- Bueno, sacaste a Jinguji-san para que descansara, hiciste lo correcto Nishimura-san – dijo Hase.

\- Sí, por eso me extraña que ella intente entrenar de esa manera de nuevo.

\- Bueno, al fin y al cabo, ella será la que termine perdiendo – dijo Iroha.

\- Ni modo Yoshimaru, vamos a tener que ganar.

\- Iwaki-san, ya dije que no hay que confiarse.

\- Lo importante es que no vayas a hacer infiel – dijo Asada quien había estado callada.

\- ¿Infiel?

\- Jugaremos contra el equipo de tu ex, tenemos ventaja que la conoces más.

\- ¿Q-Que tiene que ver eso?

\- No vayas a reconfortarla, ya tienes a Ryo así que no vayas a engañarla – dijo la peli mostaza sonrojando a ambos chicos.

\- S-Solo concentrémonos en el juego – dijo Ryo sonrojada.

\- Vamos Ryo, no hay que negar lo que es obvio… - Iwaki no terminó ya que Shinonome comenzó a estrangularla junto con Asada.

\- P-Pero si yo no he dicho nada – dijo la peli lila.

\- Por si pensabas decirlo.

\- Shinonome-san, por favor déjalas en paz – pidió el joven Nishimura a lo que Ryo obedeció.

\- B-Bien.

\- Vaya, que bien domesticada la tienes Yoshimaru – dijo Iwaki.

\- Tu no aprendes ¿verdad Iwaki? – dijo la peli azul muy furiosa.

\- E-Es mejor que vayamos a entrenar – dijo Tsubasa saliendo del aula junto con Tomoe quien supo de qué se trataba todo.

\- V-Vamos también – dijo Yuuki saliendo junto con Kurashiki.

\- ¿Qué les pasa a esas dos? – dijo Chikage.

\- Es raro – dijo Nakano sacando su libreta – investigaré al respecto.

\- No creo que eso sea necesario – dijo Tsukumo – después de todo creo saber que les pasa a esas dos.

\- ¿Lo sabes Tsukumo? – dijo Aoi.

\- Creo que sí, aunque quiero averiguarlo por mí misma.

\- Kana – Iwaki no entendió lo que dijo la peli negra, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.

\- Por cierto, ¿cuándo será el partido?

\- Será en 1 semana, por lo que será mejor entrenar desde ahora para mejorar el estilo de juego y perfeccionar algunas jugadas, más para las chicas que son nuevas.

\- Bien – dijeron todas.

Con Tsubasa y Tomoe…

La castaña iba caminando afuera de la institución y como siempre, iba seguida de su fiel mejor amiga, Tomoe.

\- ¿T-Tsubasa?

\- ¿Por qué Tomocchi?

\- Tsubasa.

\- ¿Por qué… me siento así de molesta?

\- E-Este…

\- ¿Por qué? – la capitana volteó la mirada y Tomoe notó la mirada triste de su mejor amiga quien tenía varias lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- … -

\- Shinonome ya besó a Nishimura-kun, él ya tuvo a Jinguji-san como pareja… dime Tomocchi… ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que yo le guste?

\- N-No digas eso Tsubasa, estoy segura que…

\- Tomocchi, creo que debo rendirme con esto – dijo la chica con ganas de llorar – Nishimura-kun es nuestro entrenador… nada más… no sé porque… me enamoré de él sabiendo eso.

\- Tsubasa, no digas eso.

\- ¿Cómo no voy a decirlo? Es la verdad Tomocchi.

\- … - la peli negra se sentía bastante mal al ver a su mejor amiga así.

\- Tal vez… no estoy hecha para el amor… lo sabía… ningún chico se enamoraría de alguien como yo…

¡PAF!

Fuerte.

Fue lo que se escuchó de parte de un sonido bastante fuerte.

Tomoe había abofeteado a Tsubasa muy fuerte en su mejilla izquierda.

\- ¿T-Tomocchi? – la castaña se tocó la mejilla lastimada.

\- ¡No seas tonta Tsubasa! – reclamó Tomoe – estás sacando conclusiones rápidas, no es del todo cierto que Nishimura-san está saliendo con Shinonome-san.

\- P-Pero…

\- Ya te dije Tsubasa, ellos solo estaban actuando para esa obra…

\- ¡¿No los has visto?! – reclamó algo molesta Tsubasa – están demasiado pegados el uno al otro y todo el mundo les dice que son la pareja perfecta.

\- ¿Y eso que tanto te afecta? – Kawakita miró seria a su amiga – Tsubasa, eres la mejor beisbolista de aquí, sabes que Shinonome es igual de buena, pero eso no significa que ella y Nishimura-san salgan, incluso ellos lo han estado desmintiendo.

\- ¿T-Tú crees?

\- Sí – Tomoe abrazó a Tsubasa fuertemente – realmente… nunca conocí este lado tuyo Tsubasa.

\- Y-Yo… - la capitana no aguantó más y soltó un fuerte llanto mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su mejor amiga, desahogando todos estos días de angustia y tristeza.

\- Debes desahogarte Tsubasa – dijo Tomoe para luego pensar – _aunque mis sentimientos por ti no son correspondidos… con que seas feliz me conformo._

.

En otro lado…

Pasaba lo mismo con Nozaki y Kurashiki.

Solo que esta vez no fue necesaria ninguna cachetada ya que la peli roja convenció a la rubia de manera pacífica de no darse por vencida… aunque siempre pasa algo.

-Por cierto, Kurashiki-Senpai, ¿no tienes alguien que te guste?

\- ¿Qué? – la peli roja se sonrojó un poco – n-no, no tengo alguien, después de todo no me hace falta un chico.

.

En México…

Un chico de cabello azul oscuro al leer esto en su habitación, lleno de posters de Dragon Ball, Love Live y uno de Mia Khalifa, se sorprendió al leer esto.

\- ¿Y yo que pedo? ¡Maiko Kurashiki! ¡¿Estoy pintado o qué?! ¡Y yo te emparejo con el prota… ¿y así me pagas?!

.

Volviendo…

\- ¿Segura? – la peli roja desvió la mirada – pero Kurashiki-Senpai, si no te casas no conoceré a mis sobrinos.

\- ¡Nozaki-san!

.

Mientras esto pasaba, en la azotea del Instituto…

Se veía a una chica de cabello azul largo y ojos morados viendo la ciudad desde la gran altura que tenía el edificio principal.

Hasta que alguien llegó.

\- ¿Qué miras Shinonome-san? – dijo una voz muy conocida por la chica.

\- Nada en específico Nishimura – respondió Ryo.

\- Vamos, el tiempo que te conozco sé que algo te pasa.

\- Veo que me vas conociendo – dijo la chica sonriéndole un poco.

\- Sí.

Ambos chicos miraron la ciudad desde las alturas cuando el silencio incomodo hizo su presencia.

\- ¿Estás listo para jugar contra Seijo? – preguntó Ryo.

\- Sí, sé que jugar contra Seijo será difícil, pero quiero que den lo mejor de ustedes en este partido.

\- Por mí no tienes de que preocuparte – dijo la peli azul – sabes que tengo un nivel comparable a Jinguji.

\- Te puedo decir que aun te falta un poco para alcanzarla.

\- Tonto.

\- No te preocupes – el chico tomó de la cintura a Shinonome, quien se sonrojó con esto – así me gustas más.

\- Eres un tonto.

\- Sí – Nishimura pegó más a Shinonome a su cuerpo – pero no me importa serlo Shinonome-san.

\- Vamos, ya no me llames así – dijo la peli azul – llámame por mi primer nombre.

\- Está bien, pero si solo tú me llamas también por el mío.

\- Eres una molestia… Yoshimaru.

\- Lo sé Ryo-san, lo sé.

Sin más que perder, unieron sus bocas en un beso, el cual duró bastante.

Sin embargo, ninguno notó que no estaban solos, pues una persona estaba detrás de la puerta de la entrada de la azotea.

\- ¿Eso era lo que se traían Nishimura-san y Shinonome-san? – dijo Tsukumo viendo la escena – ya me lo esperaba.

\- ¿Kana-san?

\- ¿Nomi-san?

\- Necesito hablar contigo.

Tsukumo solo siguió a la Presidenta a la sala del consejo.

Cuando llegaron…

\- ¿Qué ocurrió Nomi-san?

\- Kana-san, ¿supiste de los transferidos?

\- ¿Transferidos? – eso confundió a la peli negra.

\- Sí, al parecer algunos alumnos vendrán a Satogahama.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema?

\- No son japoneses.

\- ¿Extranjeros?

\- Sí, mira las fichas de los alumnos que vendrán próximamente – Shiho le mostró a la peli negra los documentos de transferencia de los nuevos alumnos.

\- Vaya – Tsukumo leyó principalmente los países de donde venían – México, Honduras, Argentina, España… todos vienen de países de habla hispana.

\- Sí, no digo que me moleste, pero es raro que tanto latino venga.

\- Espero que no causen ningún problema.

\- No – Tsukumo miró de reojo una de las hojas en las que aparecía un castaño de nacionalidad mexicana, al parecer esto llamó la atención de la peli negra.

.

En Seijo…

\- ¡1 2 3 4! – se veía a una peli ceniza entrenar duramente en la cancha de béisbol de Seijo. No había nadie más, por lo que la chica se hallaba sola entrenando bateos.

\- ¿Sayaka? – una voz sonó detrás de Jinguji.

\- ¿Makino? – eso extrañó a la peli ceniza - ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No se supone que ya se habían ido?

\- Las chicas van a ir al nuevo restaurante de Burger Queen, venía a preguntarte si vas a ir.

\- No, lo siento, pero debo seguir entrenando.

\- Vamos Sayaka, estás entrenando mucho últimamente, te va a hacer mal.

\- Makino, no quiero que se repita la derrota que tuvimos contra Satogahama, por eso necesito entrenar más.

\- Bien – suspiró Makino – no creo que vaya a hacerte cambiar de opinión. Nos vemos.

\- Nos vemos.

Una vez se fue Makino, Sayaka solo frunció el ceño mientras a la mente se le vino el rostro de su ex novio. Más, las escenas de la obra en la que asistió donde Yoshimaru y Shinonome se besaron.

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo la chica mientras luchaba por no soltar una lágrima - ¿Por qué demonios te besaste con Shinonome-san? Esa maldita copia pirata de Umi Sonoda.

Al final, las lágrimas pudieron más con ella y aprovechando que no había nadie, soltó algunas lágrimas de frustración.

Aunque no muy lejos de ahí…

Makino no se había ido y escuchó un poco lo que su amiga y capitana dijo.

-Sayaka – Hana miró a la chica desde lejos – no te preocupes Sayaka, haré que Nishimura-san vuelva a enamorarse de ti.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_¡Y esto ha sido el capítulo de hoy!_

_Chicos, las cosas se pusieron feas y muy disputantes._

_Unas preguntas Rin, Redentor, a ver qué opinan ustedes._

_._

_**Pregunta #1.**__ Para ustedes, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre Shinonome y Yoshimaru? Ya saben, algo así como que por que han estado tan cariñosos. Manden teoría a ver cuál aciertan._

_**Pregunta #2.**__ ¿Cómo sería una pelea entre Shinonome y Jinguji por Yoshimaru?_

_**Pregunta #3.**__ ¿Por qué es más rico tomar Coca Cola a las 7 de la mañana?_

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	20. Hora de la revancha

**¡Ya llegamos a la veintena! **

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Buena teoría amigo, pensé algo parecido. Jajajaja, ya me imagino a Shinonome y Jinguji tipo gatas peleando por su macho, ya miró los pelos volando, golpes en la cara y todo lo que en la lucha libre no se mira. Nozaki y Tsubasa en la pelea, sería tipo Torneo del Poder XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Jeje, los OC's aparecerán, ya lo verás. Pensé en eso, realmente Ryo y Sayaka se parecen bastante en actitud… solo que Sayaka tiene más pecho XD. Incluso tienen una postal en traje de baño las dos juntas. Shinonome tal vez tiene un poco de ventaja en la pelea. ¿Sprite? Prefiero Big Cola XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Pasaron dos días desde que se anunció el partido revancha contra Seijo y las chicas del club de béisbol entrenaron como nunca.

Las ordenes de Nishimura fueron más claras y más duras, pero las chicas que no estaban tan acostumbradas al movimiento como Hanayama o Hase, se acostumbraron al duro entrenamiento. Desde las pitchers, catchers y bateadoras, todas mejoraron mucho gracias a las órdenes de sus entrenamientos.

Pero siempre había una incertidumbre que, hacia volar al equipo, y era el comportamiento que tenían dos miembros del equipo. El entrenador Yoshimaru Nishimura y una de las dos estrellas del equipo, Ryo Shinonome.

Aunque muchas ya sospechaban de algo, realmente no tenían pruebas para decir algo, más por el hecho de que Shinonome las callaba con la mirada helada que les daba.

Dos días antes del partido, varias de las chicas iban juntas de camino a casa mientras hablaban del asunto.

\- ¿Alguna sabe que pasa entre Shinonome-san y Nishimura-san? – preguntó Kurashiki.

\- Ni idea, creo que es algo de parejas – dijo Hanayama.

\- ¿P-Parejas? – eso le puso la piel de gallina a Nozaki y Tsubasa.

\- N-No creo que sea eso – intercedió Tomoe – tal vez solo se hicieron buenos amigos por la obra.

\- Pues no lo creo del todo Kawakita – dijo Senba – la forma en que se miran es algo rara.

\- Sí, ambos se miran de forma como cuando miras a la persona que te gusta – dijo Amakusa clavando más "flechas" en los pechos de Nozaki y Tsubasa.

\- Vamos, solo exageran – dijo Kawakita y luego al voltear la mirada hacia Tsubasa, notó como una nube negra estaba sobre su cabeza – e-este, mejor cambiemos de tema.

\- ¿Cómo qué hablamos?

\- Veamos… imagínense que le ganáramos a Seijo el partido del fin de semana.

\- Lo celebraría con muchas ganas – dijo Iroha – veremos cómo nos va ese día.

\- Ya le ganaron una vez en el torneo, apuesto que ahora será más fácil.

\- Pues no me confiaría mucho – dijo Waka – Seijo tiene un buen entrenamiento e instalaciones muy buenas.

\- Bueno, creo que hay que entrenar un poco más.

\- Sí.

.

Mientras que las chicas hablaban, lejos de ahí se veía a dos jóvenes quienes iban caminando juntos.

\- ¿Estás seguro de seguir acompañándome? – dijo Shinonome quien iba al lado de Nishimura.

\- Vamos Ryo-san, no es ninguna molestia para mí – respondió el castaño – además, tendré que hacerlo más seguido ¿no?

\- ¿En serio? – Ryo encorvó una ceja – qué más da.

\- Vamos Ryo-san, sabes que deberé hacer eso de vez en cuando.

\- Ya te dije que no me importa que lo hagas, aunque… - la chica desvió un poco la mirada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco – me gusta que lo hagas.

\- Jeje, te ves linda cuando te sonrojas – lo dicho por el entrenador, sonrojó de gran manera a la peli azul.

\- C-Cállate Yoshimaru.

Mientras ambos jóvenes estaban "peleando", no sabían que otra persona los estaba observando.

\- ¡Que sorpresa! – exclamó la figura escondida detrás de unos arbustos – Nishimura-san acompaña a Shinonome-san a su casa. Sin duda es un tipo caballeroso con las damas.

De vuelta con la "pareja" …

\- ¿Ya terminaste tus quejas?

\- ¡No son quejas! – exclamó Ryo – qué más da, ya estamos en mi casa.

\- ¿Eh? – la cara de Yoshimaru expresaba sorpresa total ya que no se había dado cuenta cuando ambos llegaron – es cierto.

\- ¿A poco no te diste cuenta que habíamos llegado?

\- N-No, es que venir hablando contigo hace que el tiempo vuele.

\- ¿P-Puedes dejar de decir esas cosas? – dijo la peli azul con algo de vergüenza – m-mejor me meto.

\- Bien.

Antes de que Yoshimaru se fuera, se escuchó el carraspeo de garganta de Ryo quien le indicaba que no se fuera.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ryo-san?

\- ¿No te olvidas de algo?

\- ¿Eh? - el entrenador se revisó el cuerpo buscando algo – tengo mi cartera, mi celular, no me falta nada.

\- De veras que eres idiota.

\- ¿Por qué lo…? – el joven no terminó de hablar ya que sintió cuando unos labios se posaban con los suyos, pero luego de unos segundos, el chico correspondió el beso con mucho gusto. Pasados unos minutos, Yoshimaru se fue del lugar y Ryo entró a su casa.

\- ¡Esto será una exclusiva! – dijo la "espía" - lo sabía, no hay nada que se le escape a Ayaka Nakano.

.

Mientras tanto en Seijo…

\- ¡Batéala fuerte! – dijo Degel indicando las formas de bateo de sus pupilas – vamos, una más.

\- Miyara-san, creo que deberíamos descansar un poco – dijo Makino acercándose al entrenador de Seijo.

\- Sí, tienes razón Makino-san, ¡chicas, hora de descanso!

\- S-Sí – dijeron algunas mientras varias caían al suelo algo exhaustas ya que el entrenamiento era bastante duro. Pero alguien no estuvo muy de acuerdo.

\- Por favor, levántense, el juego contra Satogahama será pronto y no quiero problemas.

\- Sayaka-san, el exceso de esfuerzo es malo para la salud.

\- Miyara, no te metas en mi forma de entrenar, es mejor que las chicas se acostumbren a los esfuerzos físicos fuertes para que cuando vayamos a un juego largo no perdamos.

\- Sayaka, creo que él tiene razón – dijo Makino para sorpresa de la peli ceniza – si nos esforzamos demasiado será perjudicial.

\- ¿Tú también Makino?

\- Sayaka – Makino miró fijamente a su amiga y capitana y se percató de algo - ¿acaso estás…?

\- Seguiré entrenando por mi cuenta – dijo la joven mientras se retiraba.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Sayaka-san?

\- Creo… que aún tiene sentimientos por Nishimura-san.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo el entrenador - ¿aún tiene sentimientos por Yoshimaru?

\- Sí, o al menos eso percato – dijo Hana – realmente está afectada, pero creo que todo comenzó por lo de la obra que hicieron en Satogahama.

\- ¿La de Titanic?

\- Sí, desde ahí ha estado un poco diferente.

\- Lástima que ya no se podrá – dijo por lo bajo Degel.

\- ¿En serio? – al parecer Makino lo escuchó, pero él no respondió y solo se dedicó a mirar a sus jugadoras, pero Makino no se dio cuenta y se acercó al joven.

\- Supongo que quieres saber qué fue lo que pasó en la obra ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, después de la obra, él se reunió con nosotros y estuvimos hablando un poco, pero realmente sabíamos que algo había pasado entre él y Shinonome-san.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, el solo verlos actuar me pareció algo raro, ya que Yoshimaru no suele ser así, realmente había algo detrás de todo.

\- ¿Y qué descubriste?

\- Yoshimaru nos contó una parte de lo que ocurrió entre él y Shinonome-san.

\- Pero dime Miyara-san, ¿Qué se traen Nishimura-san y Shinonome-san?

\- Sencillo – Degel miró un poco el cielo – ambos se están conociendo.

\- ¿Conociendo? Como preparándose para ser pareja ¿es así?

\- Sí, Yoshimaru no nos contó que fue lo que pasó realmente para que él y Shinonome-san comenzaran con esto, solo nos dijo porque lo hizo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Nos dijo a mí, a Rito y a Koichi que él vio algo diferente en Shinonome-san. Su actitud era igual a la de Sayaka-san, solo que Shinonome-san es más calmada y tranquila, además, sus metas son muy similares y lo ayuda planeando estrategias.

\- Vaya.

\- Sí, dice que desde hace un tiempo están conociéndose de ese modo, pero por ahora solo estaban ocultándolo por miedo a lo que fueran a decir, además, no quería que Sayaka-san se enterase.

\- ¿Por qué no quiso que Sayaka se enterase? Si ambos no salen, no hay nada que ocultar.

\- Eso mismo le dije, pero realmente no sé en qué piensa Yoshimaru.

\- Que raro – Makino miró a sus compañeras descansar – realmente me había preguntado qué pasaba por la mente de Sayaka desde su rompimiento con Nishimura-san, pero ahora veo todo de un modo diferente.

\- Vamos, por ahora no hay que preocuparse por esos detalles – Degel se levanta de su asiento – por ahora debemos concentrarnos en el juego ante Satogahama, será difícil ya que su entrenador conoce mis puntos buenos y malos, además el ya entrenó a este equipo, por lo que tendremos que tener cuidado.

\- Sí.

.

Llegó el día del partido…

La "revancha" sería en territorio de Seijo, está vez, las chicas de Satogahama iban más motivadas ya que su entrenador había estado muy activo esos días de entrenamiento y él decía que ya habían mejorado bastante.

-Estoy nerviosa – dijo Hanayama frotando un poco sus manos.

\- Dímelo a mí – dijo Tsukahara – enfrentar a uno de los mejores de Japón será difícil.

\- Los nervios traicionan – dijo Nishimura – sé que se sienten nerviosas por jugar con Seijo, pero si no van seguras, entonces de nada servirá.

\- Tienes razón Nishimura – dijo Honjou quien se levantó de su asiento y fue donde estaba el joven – los chicos como tu si saben cómo animar a las chicas, realmente si quieres puedes ir a mi casa a jugar… y no precisamente béisbol.

\- ¿Eh? – la cara del chico se tornó roja, más por el comentario de la inglesa, que de por si tenía fama de coqueta – e-este… Honjou-san.

\- Deberían concentrarse en cosas como la seguridad del equipo, no creo que molestar a Nishimura deba ser acto de gracia.

\- Ryo – dijo Iwaki mirando a la peli azul – vaya, alguien se ha puesto celosa.

\- ¡N-No es así!

\- Vamos Shinonome-san, si tu cara está roja – dijo Tsukumo mirando a su Kouhai con la cara más roja que el cabello de Kurashiki.

\- Y-Ya cállense.

\- Oigan, ya basta – habló el entrenador – Shinonome-san tiene razón, debemos concentrarnos más en nuestra seguridad como equipo.

\- Vaya Nishimura, no sabía que defendías a Shinonome tan bien – dijo Asada ganándose un abrazo al cuello de parte de Ryo, pero no solo ella, también Iwaki.

\- ¡¿Por qué yo también?!

\- Por si planeabas decir algo – dijo la peli azul "estrangulando" a sus Senpais.

La cosa siguió así por un buen rato hasta que el equipo de Satogahama llegó por fin a Seijo. La cancha la conocían, bueno, las chicas que jugaron el juego contra Seijo antes de que el equipo fuera de 11 jugadoras, sabían bien que un equipo de local es más difícil de vencer. Incluso Yoshimaru pensó que no tendrían apoyo debido a los incidentes que pasó el equipo, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Al llegar, vieron las gradas de la cancha, con mucha afición.

\- ¿Q-Que es este montón de gente? – dijo Akane mirando todo a su alrededor.

\- Sí que Seijo tiene afición – dijo Aoi.

\- Y pensar que hace unos meses la mayoría repudiaba el béisbol por el escándalo del entrenador, las cosas han cambiado – dijo el joven.

\- ¿Qué crees que pase en este juego? – preguntó Kana.

\- No lo sé Tsukumo-san, pero sé que las cosas no serán fáciles.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Kakehashi-Sensei.

\- La mayoría terminó odiándome desde el incidente con el equipo de futbol, pero estoy dispuesto a dar lo mejor aquí, no por Seijo, por Satogahama.

\- ¡Así se habla Nishimura-kun! – animó Tsubasa.

\- Veo que las cosas mejoran – habló Nakano – esto va para el periódico.

\- Chicas – habló el entrenador Nishimura – hoy, vamos a un juego muy importante. Sé que Seijo lo ha tomado como una revancha, y aunque no estuve ahí para ver como jugaron, espero contar con ustedes para darlo todo en la cancha. ¡No me defrauden!

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Díganme! ¡¿A quién venceremos?!

\- ¡A los de Seijo!

\- ¿A quién derrotaremos?

\- ¡A los de Seijo!

\- ¡¿A quién le haremos el amor?!

\- ¡A los de Seijo! – como siempre, Tsubasa fue la única en responder a esto, provocando la risa de los demás.

\- Volviste a caer Tsubasa – dijo Iwaki riéndose.

\- ¡Nishimura-kun, no es gracioso! – dijo la capitana con un puchero.

\- Perdón Arihara-san, pero ni modo, sigues siendo muy ingenua.

\- Como sea.

\- Dejándonos de bromas, hoy chicas, vamos a ir a ganar… ¡Salgan y den todo lo mejor!

\- ¡Sí!

Las chicas de Satogahama salieron a calentar a la cancha mientras las de Seijo salían al mismo tiempo a entrenar.

La tensión se sentía, al parecer no solo la rivalidad deportiva se sentía, pero las jugadoras sabían que algo más pasaba.

En primera, Jinguji miraba fijamente a Nishimura quien estaba observando a su equipo entrenar, pero su mirada se enfocaba más en Shinonome, quien de vez en cuando le devolvía la mirada. Eso hacia calentar su sangre.

Hana Makino también notó eso en Sayaka y aunque no dijo nada, realmente el ambiente era algo pesado.

Nishimura sentía el ambiente tenso y más cuando medio volteó la mirada para encontrarse en el publico varias caras familiares, pero más se sorprendió al ver algunos de sus ex jugadores de cuando dirigió el club de futbol.

Pero sin importarle nada, solo desvió la mirada, ahora tenía otro equipo y varias compañeras en quien confiar. No había necesidad de preocuparse por otras cosas.

Como dijo Tsukumo una vez, no debía mirar al pasado, debía enfocarse en el presente.

\- ¡Equipos, prepárense! – dijo uno de los árbitros.

Ambas escuadras fueron a alistarse mientras ambos entrenadores se acercaban a saludarse.

\- ¿Listo para perder Yoshimaru? – dijo Degel.

\- Eso debería preguntarte a ti.

\- Que gane el mejor.

\- Sí.

Ambos entrenadores se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos y cada quien fue con su equipo.

Sayaka solo miraba fijamente a Shinonome mientras hablaba con Yoshimaru.

.

Mientras que en las gradas…

\- ¿Así que aquí jugará Satogahama contra Seijo? – preguntó un joven de cabello negro y piel clara.

\- Así es, al parecer es un juego muy esperado en la zona – respondió otro joven de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color.

\- Sí, he oído que se han vuelto rivales estos últimos días – respondió un joven de cabello negro y ojos cafés.

\- Veo que has estado bien informado… Ramón.

\- Y tú estás bien emocionado, además, Satogahama es la academia a la que asistiremos… ¿verdad Rafael, Joan?

\- **Tú lo has dicho amigo **– habló el castaño – veremos cómo juegan estas chicas.

\- Sí – el trio de los chicos miraba la cancha esperando el inicio de ese partido.

.

La gran batalla decisiva entre Seijo y Satogahama estaba a punto de comenzar.

\- ¡A jugar!

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Antes que nada, perdón por el capítulo corto, pero esta semana tuve exámenes y además desde el jueves estuve muy enfermo y eso me dejó esos días hasta el sábado ya en la tarde para escribir y más que hoy tenía un gran examen de Química analítica y tenía que estar en la U a las 6 de la mañana… ya se imaginarán._

_Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	21. Juego accidentado y revelaciones

**Las cosas se van a poner peor.**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Sí, algo malo va a pasar. Al parecer Shinonome y Nishimura tienen unos obstáculos que superar y este partido definirá eso. Jeje, sí, ya aparecimos XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Sí, ya los descubrieron, y va a armarse un escándalo de escala universal cuando se enteren, y las de Seijo deben estar algo tensas por lo de Sayaka. Jeje, sí, ya aparecimos, espera, ya le dijo eso a Rin XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Llegó la hora.

El juego que definiría el desempate estaba a punto de comenzar.

Seijo venía con ganas de revancha luego de la eliminación en el torneo de verano y próximamente para el torneo de invierno deberían estar alistando maletas para este torneo que se avecinaba.

\- ¡A jugar! – dijo el árbitro anunciando el inicio del juego.

\- ¡Sí! – dijeron ambas escuadras.

El público gritaba apoyando a Seijo, aunque Satogahama ni tuviera afición por ahora, las cosas se pondrían interesantes.

-Parece que tendremos una gran presión por lo del público.

\- Sí – Yoshimaru miró para todos lados y miró a la multitud de aficionados que tenía Seijo – realmente vino casi toda la escuela, es cierto, tendremos cierta presión por la afición, pero, aun así, vamos a salir con todo a luchar.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Bien, son más de 30 jugadoras, pero solo podemos jugar con 9, se me hizo difícil, pero por ahora jugaremos con un equipo, luego iremos con otro ¿entendido?

\- Sí.

\- Bien – Yoshimaru sacó un papel y procedió a leer – aquí vamos, de cátcher, estará Shiina-san.

\- Sí – dijo la peli ceniza.

\- De pitcher, estarás tu Nozaki-san.

\- S-Sí – la rubia se sintió afortunada de ser elegida por Yoshimaru.

\- Primera base, Nitta-san, segunda base, Kawakita-san, tercera base, Shinonome-san y de paracortos, Honjou-san.

\- Bien – dijeron todas.

\- Jardín izquierdo, Ukita-san, Jardín central, Tsukumo-san, Jardín derecho, Tsukahara-san.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Bien, las demás esperen su turno, este es el primer equipo, así que vayan y no me fallen.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Equipos, a la cancha! – llamó un juez por lo que las 9 chicas salieron a dispersarse al campo.

Seijo iba con gran favoritismo por la cantidad de público que había, pero ese no sería impedimento para que Satogahama no saliera a jugar como se debía.

Seijo comenzó bateando, por lo que algunas muchachas que habían jugado el torneo y que se veían algo inexpertas, realmente venían con más confianza.

Pero detrás de ella estaba Shiina quien no se veía nada intimidada, el haber jugado béisbol en años anteriores realmente le daba más confianza para esto.

Nozaki estaba en el montículo observando a la bateadora que Seijo había mandado. Tenía más confianza que nunca, más el hecho de que Nishimura la había escogido para comenzar a lanzar.

La rubia se preparó y lanzó con fuerza la pelota.

\- ¡Primer strike!

El público reaccionó a causa de eso y solo le exigían a la bateadora que estuviera más atenta.

Nozaki no dudó más y lanzó directamente al guante de Shiina, causando el segundo strike de la chica.

Las cosas no cambiaron al tercer lanzamiento, pasó exactamente lo mismo y ponchó a la chica.

\- ¡Bien Yuuki-chan! – gritó Tsubasa a su compañera y amiga.

\- Maldición – dijo Sayaka en voz baja – la siguiente espero que haga un buen trabajo.

La siguiente bateadora pasaría la misma suerte que su compañera que había sido ponchada, incluso una tercera fue baneada por el fuerte brazo de Yuuki.

El público quedaba impactado por la fuerza que traía Satogahama y creían que el rival iba a ganar, hasta que fue el turno de Jinguji.

\- ¡Mándala hacia afuera Jinguji-san!

\- ¡Has un home run!

Los gritos de los aficionados era una locura, más el hecho de que su estrella estaba por batear.

\- ¡Lánzala con fuerza Nozaki-san! – gritó Nishimura ganándose la atención de la rubia y una mirada algo enojada de Sayaka.

\- ¡S-Sí! – Nozaki solo se preparó mientras pensaba – _mira como bateo, Nishimura-san, esta pelota va por ti._

\- ¡Vamos!

Nozaki lanzó con fuerza la pelota, pero después solo llegó a ver un destello pasar por su costado y al voltear la mirada, notó como la pelota estaba volando.

\- ¿La bateó? – dijo Kurashiki impresionada.

\- Pero iba con mucha fuerza – dijo Amakusa.

\- Con Sayaka no es de confiarse – dijo Yoshimaru – ella realmente ha entrenado mucho, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Se ve cansada, y eso que apenas iniciamos el juego – las demás miraron a la capitana de Seijo y efectivamente supieron que las palabras de su entrenador eran ciertas.

En el lado de Seijo…

\- ¿Estará bien Jinguji-san?

\- Ojalá que esté bien.

\- Tsk – Degel chasqueó los dientes – le dije que no se sobre esforzara esto le está sacando factura.

\- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Makino.

\- El solo mirar a Sayaka-san te hace darte cuenta de que de tanto entrenamiento que tuvo, su cuerpo no le está respondiendo, y eso que apenas estamos comenzando el juego.

\- ¿Y la pelota? – preguntó Makino.

\- Ya lo verás.

La pelota lanzada por Sayaka no llegó tan lejos como se pensaba. Llegó a jardín central en el que Tsukumo estaba, pero la pelota llegó rodando y Sayaka llegó a primera base.

\- ¡Vamos, la siguiente!

Ahora fue turno de Makino en batear, la cual solo se posicionó lista a lanzarla lejos.

\- ¡Dale con confianza Makino-san! – dijo Degel a su pupila.

\- ¡Sí!

Nozaki lanzó la pelota y esta vez, Makino logró darle a la primera, pero con tan mala suerte que llegaría al lado izquierdo, justo donde Shinonome estaba. Atrapó la pelota y la mandó hacia Nitta que estaba en primera base.

Makino llegaba rápido, pero cuando iba a tocar la base, la pelota llegó a manos de Nitta.

\- ¡Out! – declaró el árbitro eliminando a Makino de la primera base, pero Sayaka con suerte llegó a la tercera base.

La cosa se complicaba para Seijo, ahora con una sola jugadora en base, las cosas se ponían más difíciles para Sayaka y su equipo.

La última bateadora de Seijo no pudo batear la pelota lanzada por Yuuki y fue ponchada, por lo que el turno de Seijo quedó sin carreras y con solo Sayaka que quedó en segunda base.

Ahora era el turno de Satogahama.

\- ¡Bien! – dijo Iwaki – no nos anotaron carreras, bien por tu brazo Yuuki.

\- Sí, Nozaki-san, has mejorado mucho, felicidades – dijo el joven de cabello castaño sonrojando a la rubia.

\- G-Gracias – las mejillas de Yuuki se tornaron rojas mientras Kurashiki la veía con una sonrisa ya que sabía por qué la rubia estaba así.

\- Las demás no se quedan atrás – dijo Yoshimaru – hicieron un gran trabajo. En la ponchada de Makino-san, buena atrapada Shinonome-san.

\- Gracias – ambos se miraron un buen rato, pero en ese momento se separaron ya que sabían que no debían hacer eso frente a las demás.

\- Bueno, voy a definir lo de las que van a batear.

\- Vaya Yoshimaru, no sabía que miraras tan lindo a Shinonome-san – dijo Asada ganándose un buen golpe en la cabeza de parte de Ryo.

\- Asada-san – llamó el entrenador a la peli lila – serás la primera en batear.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Déjamelo todo a mí!

La peli lila tomó un bate y se preparó para batear.

Asada llegó al área de bateo y solo fijó su mirada en Jinguji, quien era la pitcher estrella del equipo.

Sayaka miraba fijamente a la peli lila, recordando el juego anterior al torneo de verano y el que tuvieron en el torneo. Esta chica traía problemas.

Makino miraba a Sayaka mientras le hacia el signo de tres con los dedos, cosa que la peli ceniza comprendió.

El público gritaba para que la capitana de Seijo ponchará a la jugadora de Satogahama.

Jinguji lanzó la pelota y fue a dar en el guante de Makino.

\- ¡Primer strike!

Los gritos del público no se hicieron esperar aplaudiendo el fuerte lanzamientos de Sayaka.

Asada se alistó mejor y sabía que debía darle duro a esa pelota.

Jinguji lanzó la pelota y Aoi logró verla, aunque no fuera con tanta fuerza, el bate hizo contacto con la pelota y la lanzó sobre el jardín izquierdo arrastrando.

La jugadora que estaba en ese lado llegó lo más rápido que pudo, pero al lanzar la pelota, Aoi logró llegar a primera base.

\- ¡Safe!

Las jugadoras de Satogahama celebraron que la peli lila llegara a primera base.

\- ¡Bien Senpai! – gritó Tsubasa.

\- ¡Sigue así Aoi!

\- Bien, vamos con el próximo bateador – dijo Nishimura – Nakano-san, tú sigues.

\- Bien – la peli verde tomó un bate – allá voy.

\- ¡Mándala a volar capitana escurridiza!

\- Bien.

Nakano llegó a la zona de bateo mientas iba pensando en alguna estrategia para batear la pelota, más con el lanzamiento potente de Sayaka.

Mientras que en las gradas…

-Que linda – dijo un joven de cabello negro.

\- ¿Qué dices Ramón?

\- La bateadora de Satogahama es muy linda.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Esa – el hondureño señaló a Nakano quien ya estaba en la zona de anotación.

\- ¿Te refieres a la peli verde? – dijo Joan mirando a la periodista.

\- Sí, se ve que es muy linda.

\- Eso es raro escucharlo de ti Ramón – dijo un castaño de nombre Rafael.

\- Vamos, no insinúen nada, solo estoy diciendo que está bonita.

\- Ya que.

.

De vuelta…

Nakano estaba frente a Jinguji quien se preparaba para lanzar. Sayaka recordó que ponchó sin problemas a la peli verde en el torneo, ya que fue la primera en batear.

Makino hizo de nuevo la seña a Sayaka y esta entendió lo que su cátcher quiso decirle.

Sayaka lanzó sus dos primeras bolas y fueron el primer y segundo strike.

Nakano supo que tenía que estar más atenta si quería batear alguna pelota de Sayaka.

Sin más, Jinguji se preparó para lanzar la pelota con fuerza, mientras que cuando salió volando de sus manos e iba con dirección a Nakano, esta movió el bate lo más rápido que pudo y…

\- ¡Tercer strike! – dijo el juez cuando la pelota llegó al guante de Makino.

Nakano solo bajó la mirada mientras iba hacia el banquillo de su equipo.

-Lo siento, no le pude dar – se disculpó la periodista.

\- No te preocupes Nakano-san, hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo – dijo Nishimura tratando de levantarle el ánimo a la peli verde.

\- Gracias.

.

\- ¡Que mal! Falló – dijo Ramón.

\- Pues sí, esa lanzadora tiene gran nivel – dijo Joan – conocí a muchos que tenían una velocidad de lanzamiento similar.

\- Recuerdo que había varios jugadores que tenían una fuerza en el brazo fenomenal, pero esa chica se les compara.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo el hondureño.

\- Sí, lamento lo de tu chica, amigo – se burlaron ambos mexicanos.

.

Con Asada en primera base, quedaban unas cuantas bateadoras, y la siguiente bateadora era alguien que Seijo temía.

\- ¡Allá voy!

\- Dale duro a la pelota, Arihara-san.

\- Sí.

La castaña fue al área de bateo y miró fijamente a Sayaka, la cual sabía que tenía una rival algo difícil.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Arihara-san.

\- Dije que nos volveríamos a enfrentar Jinguji-san, juguemos.

\- Bien.

Sin más, Sayaka lanzó la pelota y esta logró ser bateada por Tsubasa, pero no con suficiente fuerza como para ser un home run, pero si lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer correr a varias jugadoras de Seijo tras la pelota.

La velocidad de Tsubasa era de temer ya que la castaña iba corriendo a gran velocidad hacia la segunda base. Aoi llegó hasta la tercera base.

Con dos corredoras en base, Seijo se preparaba para ponchar a la siguiente bateadora para que las posibilidades de gane de Satogahama se redujeran.

Pero la siguiente bateadora, sería algo que pondría la piel de punta a las de Seijo.

-Voy yo.

\- Bien, haz tu mejor esfuerzo, Shinonome-san.

\- Sí – la chica de cabello azul se fue al área de bateo mientras tomaba un bate. La chica antes de llegar, se volteó y miró al entrenador y solo le guiñó el ojo, cosa que hizo que él sonriera.

\- Vaya, Nishimura, que grande la traes con Ryo – dijo Iwaki, pero se extrañó que no recibió respuesta del castaño.

Mientras que Shinonome llegaba al lugar de bateo, fue un solo encuentro de miradas con Sayaka.

Las demás jugadoras de Seijo tragaron duro ya que conocían una parte de la historia de lo de Sayaka con Nishimura, eso fue porque Degel les contó.

Makino estaba algo asustada por la tremenda tensión que había entre ambas beisbolistas.

Sayaka miraba fijamente a la peli azul con un algo de odio en su mirada. Desde que vio a Shinonome con Nishimura en la obra de Titanic en Satogahama, eso desató un poco la furia en su interior.

Mientras que Shinonome estaba como fiera también. Sayaka era la ex de Nishimura y algo le decía que ella sentía algo por él. Pero ahora estaba para defender su territorio, es más, para defender a su querido Nishimura.

Pero llegó el momento que hizo erupción en la calma de Sayaka y fue cuando Ryo medio se volteó rápido y miró a Nishimura y le lanzó un rápido beso al aire, cosa que Nishimura solo sonrió.

Eso llevó al límite la estabilidad de Sayaka quien estaba decidida a ponchar a Shinonome como lo hizo con Nakano.

La capitana de Seijo lanzó la primera pelota, pero se desvió hacia la derecha.

\- ¡Bola!

Makino lanzó la pelota de regreso a Sayaka quien chasqueó un poco los dientes por la oportunidad fallada.

Pero fue el fin de eso.

Las dos siguientes pelotas que lanzó fueron lo mismo, se desviaban para la izquierda y eso marcaba la segunda y tercera bola.

La afición no entendía que le pasaba a Sayaka, de estar ponchando jugadoras pasó a ser alguien que estaba fallando muchas pelotas.

La última pelota para Sayaka y Shinonome estaba preparada para lanzarla por los aires.

Pero justo cuando la iba a lanzar, pasó por su mente la escena de beso de Shinonome y Yoshimaru, más el hecho de que hace poco la chica de cabello azul le lanzó un beso al aire a su ex y con tan mala suerte que la pelota iba con algo de fuerza extra y esta no fue al bate, sino más bien que fue dirección de Ryo.

La pelota impactó en la pierna izquierda de Shinonome, con tan fuerte que la chica soltó el bate mientras se sujetaba la parte impactada.

\- ¡Maldición! – dijo sujetándose con algo de dolor.

\- ¡Shinonome-san! – las demás se levantaron para ir a asistir a su compañera, pero no miraron cuando Nishimura llegó rápido donde estaba la peli azul.

\- ¡Ryo-san! – gritó el castaño llegando hacia donde estaba la chica - ¿estás bien?

\- M-Me duele – dijo tomándose de la pierna donde recibió el impacto.

\- ¡Tiempo fuera! – dijo el entrenador al juez, cosa que aceptó.

\- Bien.

Tsubasa y Aoi se acercaron a ver a Shinonome mientras se sobaba la parte lastimada.

\- ¡Shinonome! – Arihara llegó donde estaba su amiga y compañera.

\- ¿Puedes levantarte? – dijo el entrenador.

\- Me duele un poco.

\- Comprendo – sin importar donde estaban, Nishimura cargó a Shinonome llevándola estilo nupcial.

La mayoría quedó viendo esto con distintas opiniones, pero Tsubasa solo miró fijamente esto con Nozaki, ambas mirando algo tristes la escena.

.

\- ¿Estará viene esa chica? – dijo Ramón.

\- Tal vez, el impacto fue algo fuerte, se ve que la pitcher de Seijo tenía bastante fuerza.

\- Conociendo un impacto así, tal vez no le afecte mucho, pero deberá descansar un poco – dijo Joan.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí.

.

Nishimura llegó a Ryo a la banca mientras las demás iban de nuevo a sus posiciones, pero esta vez, la cosa se puso fea para Seijo.

-La falta cometida por la lanzadora Sayaka Jinguji se penaliza – dijo uno de los árbitros – queda expulsada por el resto del juego por agresión.

Todo Seijo quedó en silencio al escuchar eso, más Degel sabía que esa era la penalización por una jugada de ese calibre.

Sayaka con la mirada baja, salió del campo dejándole el guante a una de sus compañeras para que fuera el relevo suyo.

La peli ceniza salió de la cancha mientras iba a las duchas y solo miró de reojo a Nishimura que estaba con Ryo.

Tomoe miró esto de Sayaka y realmente se sintió mal por su amiga de Seijo.

-Maldición – susurró Degel – debemos luchar sin Sayaka-san.

\- ¿Cómo ganaremos sin ella? – dijeron algunas de las jugadoras.

\- No pierdan la fe tan rápidamente – dijo el entrenador – debemos luchar con todo.

Aunque las palabras levantaron el ánimo de sus pupilas, por dentro sabía que sin Sayaka, las cosas estaban mal.

El juego continuó a través de varias carreras y el equipo de Satogahama se vio con mucha fuerza, eso sí, su entrenador se vio más motivado y más con su "amada" Ryo en la banca.

La afición de Seijo se apagó más rápido de lo que se esperaba. Su equipo estaba desorientado y aunque Degel ponía las cosas en orden, no podían hacer nada sin su capitana.

Al final de la décimo quinta entrada, el resultado fue muy abultado a favor de las visitantes y dejaron en ridículo a Seijo con un marcador histórico.

Podemos decir que la paliza que le dio Seijo a Satogahama la primera vez que se enfrentaron, no fue nada en comparación a esta.

.

_Satogahama: __**25**_

_Seijo: __**0**_

.

\- ¡Ganamos! – dijo Tsubasa celebrando el triunfo de su equipo.

\- Ganamos de nuevo – celebró Iwaki junto con Aoi.

Mientras las chicas celebraban, Nishimura estaba en el banco junto con Shinonome quien ahora tenía el área de la pantorrilla con vendas.

-Ganamos al final – dijo la peli azul sonriendo un poco.

\- ¿Segura que estás bien?

\- Sí, solo fue un pequeño dolor, pero puedo caminar, no es para tanto.

\- Me alegra – el castaño se acercó a Ryo y le dio un beso en la sien – espero que no sea nada grave.

\- Vamos a celebrar con los demás.

\- Sí.

Nishimura y Shinonome se acercaron al resto del grupo mientras celebraban el triunfo obtenido ante Seijo.

Sin embargo, el entrenador de Seijo se fue junto con sus jugadoras mientras no volteaban a ver a nadie.

Eso extrañó a Yoshimaru quien sabía que las cosas en Seijo se tornarían feas.

\- ¡Nishimura! – Iwaki llegó hacia el entrenador – creo que ya es hora de que nos digas sobre tu relación.

\- ¿Mi relación?

\- Sí, nos hemos dado cuenta de que llamaste a Ryo por su primer nombre, así que tal vez se supone que ustedes tengan algo.

\- E-Este…

\- Iwaki, te agradecería que no hicieras esos comentarios que… - en eso, la peli azul sintió que tomaban su mano.

\- Ryo-san, ya no podremos ocultarlo.

\- Yoshimaru.

\- No se preocupen, después de todo, sé que lo pasa con Nishimura-san y Shinonome-san – dijo Nakano haciendo sudar a ambos jóvenes.

\- E-Espera Nakano, ¿t-tú…?

\- Así es Shinonome-san, sabes que nada se me escapa – dijo con orgullo la peli verde.

\- ¿Qué conseguiste Nakano-san? – preguntó Tsukahara.

\- ¿Quieren ver las fotos de Shinonome-san y Nishimura-san besándose?

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡No! – dijeron ambos involucrados persiguiendo a la periodista, aunque Shinonome no podía tan rápido debido a su lesión, pero juraba que cuando agarrara a Nakano, sería su fin.

Tomoe y Maiko sabían que esta noticia sería mala para dos personas y en ese momento, pudieron jurar que se escucharon dos objetos rompiéndose… como el sonido de dos corazones quebrándose y solo miraron detrás de todas a Tsubasa y Yuuki con la mirada baja.

Las demás integrantes del equipo estaban muy ocupadas viendo lo de su entrenador y de su enamorada que no se dieron cuenta sobre la situación de Tsubasa y Nozaki.

Cuando Kawakita y Kurashiki intentaron acercarse, notaron que de los ojos de ambas chicas se formaban lágrimas y efectivamente… estaban llorando en silencio.

Pero una chica vio esta escena como ya sospechando algo.

\- Qué raro – dijo Tsukumo mirando de largo la escena – así que mis sospechas no eran del todo erróneas.

.

Mientras que fuera de la cancha…

\- ¡Fue masacrada! – gritó el hondureño.

\- Nunca en mi vida vi una paliza de tal magnitud – dijo Joan – y eso que llevo muchos años jugando béisbol.

\- Pensé que esas palizas solo se daban en el futbol – dijo Rafael – no me imaginé que también en el béisbol.

\- No conozco mucho de béisbol, así que no puedo opinar mucho – dijo Ramón.

\- Ustedes dos dicen eso porque han practicado más futbol que otro deporte – dijo Joan – las cosas en el béisbol son cosa seria también.

El trio de jóvenes iba caminando mientras hablaban sobre este tema por un buen rato.

-A partir de la próxima semana asistiremos a Satogahama ¿verdad?

\- Sí, por cierto, Rafael, ¿te comenzaremos a llamar Senpai?

\- No me jodas Ramón.

\- Lo siento – río un poco el moreno – por cierto, ¿vendrán los demás la otra semana verdad?

\- Sí, será interesante ver como pasamos todos en Japón.

\- Será invasión latina – dijo Joan provocando la risa de sus amigos.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_¡Y este fue el capítulo de la semana!_

_La batalla fue… algo épica, aunque las cosas se salieron de control._

_No tengo más que decir, solo que espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y que mañana es el especial de Tsubasa de cumpleaños, preparen los regalos y las felicitaciones._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	22. Invasión Latina

**¿Has sentido el poder de Cosmos?**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Honestamente Sayaka hizo mal eso del golpe a Shinonome, eso le costó caro a su equipo. Tsubasa y Nozaki, sí que sufrieron. Los personajes nuevos vendrán muy pronto. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Esas palizas no se dan ni en el futbol hondureño, te lo digo por experiencia. ¡Arriba el Motagua! Sayaka la cagó, la cagó realmente. Tsubasa y Nozaki sufrieron mucho por este hecho. Jeje, gracias por la descripción de Esperanza, descuida, las peleas serán chistosas con Honjou, te lo aseguro. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Chicos, este es el final de la primera temporada.**

**Redentor, amigo, espero que tu familia esté bien y no te preocupes, yo comprendo esto. La familia siempre es primero.**

**Pero eso sí, espero que los capítulos sean largos XD.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Un día había pasado desde el partido contra Seijo y la paliza histórica que se habían llevado.

Satogahama estaba muy feliz ante esa victoria, y más sobre un grande como Seijo, realmente había subido los ánimos de las chicas del club de béisbol.

Aunque bueno, dos de ellas no estaban de humor que digamos, o más bien, estaban con la energía tan baja que cualquiera podría identificar que algo andaba mal con ellas.

Tomoe y Kurashiki fueron las únicas que se dieron cuenta de los sentimientos rotos de ambas chicas.

Tsubasa se había enamorado de Nishimura desde que lo conoció y se hizo entrenador de Satogahama, aunque con el tiempo y a medida que lo conoció, supo que él era diferente, que era un chico en el cual confiar y que estaría siempre para ella. Esas fueron las cosas que la enamoraron y siempre pensó que tendría una oportunidad para confesarse.

Pero no.

Nozaki no fue muy lejos. Desde el juego contra Kitotsu, y la vez que Yoshimaru la ayudó y cuidó durante toda la semana que estuvo mal de su esguince, y afortunadamente se recuperó muy rápido.

Pero ese sentimiento creció en ella, una rara emoción que le ganó con el tiempo ya que supo enamorarse y eso le preocupó un poco ya que se trataba de su primer amor, nunca había sentido algo así por alguien.

Y aun con el apoyo de su amiga Kurashiki no pudo quitarse el miedo a confesarse y esta vez… pasó lo que no quería.

Tsubasa y Nozaki estaban muertas por dentro, aunque se miraban fuertes hacia las demás.

Mientras que con la pareja…

Luego de casi matar a Nakano que reveló fotos de Shinonome y Nishimura besándose, ambos no tuvieron más opción que confesar la relación que llevaban.

Nishimura especificó que ellos no estaban saliendo oficialmente, solo se estaban conociendo para mirar si en más adelante podían establecer una relación oficial.

Era día domingo y Nishimura se preparaba para ir a Seijo…

¿El motivo?

Iría a ver a sus padres como lo había prometido como se suponía que hacía de vez en cuando, ahora tenía el día libre, por lo que iría a verlos.

Cuando salió, se llevó sorpresa al ver a cierta persona afuera de su casa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ryo-san?

\- Hola Yoshimaru, veo que ya estás listo.

\- Sí, no pensé que vendrías tan temprano.

\- Vamos, me dijiste que viniera temprano hoy.

\- Sí, pero realmente pensé que era mentira.

\- Vamos, ¿Cuándo te he mentido?

\- P-Pues… - el chico lo pensó un poco – pues desde que te conozco, nunca.

\- ¿Lo ves? – dijo la peli azul - ¿nos vamos?

\- Sí.

\- Bien – ambos jóvenes se iban del lugar, cuando escucharon una voz.

\- ¡Yoshimaru-san!

\- ¿Eh? – el castaño se dio vuelta y miró a la dueña de la voz - ¿Misa-san?

\- ¿Misa? – eso confundió a Ryo.

\- ¿No la conoces?

\- Pues no.

\- Ella es una de las hermanas mayores de Arihara-san.

\- ¿Hermana de Arihara?

\- Sí, ella es Misa Arihara – dijo el chico señalando a una chica de cabello negro y corto y ojos color verde.

\- Vaya, ni se parecen.

\- ¿Qué pasa Misa-san?

\- ¿A dónde vas? – por alguna razón, Misa no se veía nada feliz.

\- E-Este… vamos con Ryo-san a Seijo a ver a mis padres.

\- Ya veo – la joven Arihara examinó a Yoshimaru y a Ryo – bueno, está bien.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Misa-san?

\- No me pasa nada – dijo Misa mirando a la peli azul.

\- Bueno – Yoshimaru no sabía que hacer ahora, el solo pensar en qué demonios le pasaba a la peli negra – y-ya nos vamos, nos vemos Misa-san.

\- B-Bien, nos vemos.

Yoshimaru se fue junto con Ryo mientras que Misa solo los veía irse del lugar.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a la hermana de Arihara?

\- No tengo idea.

\- ¿Qué le pasará?

\- No tengo idea, ella realmente no es así, bueno, desde que la conozco no la miré con esa actitud.

\- Bueno, tal vez no sea nada.

\- No lo sé.

\- Solo asegurémonos de ir donde tus padres.

\- Bien.

.

En la residencia Arihara…

Misa llegó a la casa luego de su encuentro con su vecino y su chica.

\- ¡Regresé! – dijo la Arihara de en medio.

\- Bienvenida Misa.

\- Hola Yui-nee, ¿Cómo sigue Tsubasa?

\- Igual – Yui bajó un poco la mirada – ella realmente está muy triste, no es la misma.

\- Sé lo que le pasa.

\- ¿En serio? – la Arihara mayor puso mucha atención - ¿Qué es?

\- Problemas amorosos.

\- ¿Eh? – eso confundió a Yui - ¿problemas amorosos?

\- Sí.

\- Pero eso es imposible, Tsubasa no está interesada en el amor, por lo que tengo entendido ella solo tiene pelotas de béisbol en el cerebro.

\- Oye, al menos eso dilo en otro sentido.

\- Bueno, pero es que me sorprendió que Tsubasa estuviera enamorada – dijo Yui – normalmente ella nunca había mostrado interés en chicos.

\- Pues déjame decírtelo hermana, ella estaba enamorada.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema?

\- Que el chico que ama es nuestro vecino.

\- ¿Qué? – eso impresionó aún más a Yui - ¿en serio ama a Yoshimaru-san?

\- Sí, ella se enamoró de él – dijo la Arihara de en medio.

\- Vaya, pues hacen buena pareja – dijo Yui.

\- Pues no lo creo – dijo Misa – porque Yoshimaru-san ya está con otra chica.

\- ¿Está con otra chica?

\- Sí, es una de las compañeras de Tsubasa, Shinonome.

\- ¿Shinonome? ¿Ryo Shinonome-san?

\- Sí, al parecer ellos dos mantienen una relación sentimental.

\- Vaya, esas sí son malas noticias.

\- Sí, ahora imagino el malestar que debe estar pasando Tsubasa.

\- Bueno, no soy una experta en amor, pero Tsubasa está pasando un mal momento, además, dicen que el que la persona que te gusta esté con otra persona, duele.

\- Duele un montón.

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

\- P-Pues… - Yui bajó la mirada algo triste - ¿recuerdas a Maeda-kun?

\- Sí, ¿no es chico que te ha gustado desde secundaria?

\- Sí, resulta que hoy había decidido declarármele.

\- ¡¿En serio?!

\- Sí, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Lo descubrí.

\- ¿Descubrir?

\- Sí… ¡Lo descubrí con otra chica!

\- … -

\- Él se había enamorado de otra chica, que es la maldita presumida y engreída de Sarah Takamuki.

\- ¿Takamuki? Pero ella no es creída, es una buena onda.

\- ¡Esa maldita víbora rastrera se llevó a mi Maeda-kun! – exclamó una muy celosa Yui.

\- No te preocupes hermana, ya llegará alguien más a tu vida.

\- ¡Odio no tener pareja! ¡Qué horrible ser soltera!

.

En Satogahama…

\- ¿Eh? – Kakehashi que estaba trabajando con unos papeles sintió una rara sensación - ¿Por qué siento que alguien me está insultando?

.

En la habitación de Tsubasa…

La castaña estaba en su cama algo triste, solo mirando al techo.

\- ¿Por qué? – se dijo para sí misma - ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti? ¿Por qué no de otro hombre, Nishimura-kun?

Los pensamientos de la castaña eran un solo embrollo, la pobre había estado muy deprimida por la simple razón de haber visto al hombre del que se había enamorado en brazos de otra mujer, es más, en brazos de una de sus amigas y compañeras de equipo.

\- ¿Cuándo te juntaste con él, Shinonome?

Tsubasa sabía que el tema la dejaría por un largo tiempo, pero por ahora, tendría que seguir adelante y solo procurar fortalecerse después de esta terrible experiencia.

Pero no sería la única.

.

En la residencia Nozaki…

Las cosas no iban tan lejos.

Yuuki desde enterarse sobre la relación de Shinonome y Nishimura había estado muy triste, cosa que su madre notó en ella.

Pero la rubia no hallaba método para explicarle que estaba pasando por un problema amoroso.

La señora Nozaki, no tuvo más opción que marcarle a cierta persona que podría ayudarle.

Al cabo de un rato…

Nozaki seguía en su cuarto solo mirando el techo mientras reflexionaba sobre el dolor que sentía su corazón en estos momentos.

No fue hasta que tocaron la puerta…

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Nozaki-san.

\- ¿Eh? – la rubia identificó esa voz - ¿Kurashiki-Senpai?

\- La misma – la peli roja entró a la habitación - ¿Cómo sigues?

\- ¿Cómo crees?

\- Por lo que veo las cosas no van muy bien.

\- Estoy mal – dijo mirando el techo – realmente no pensé que Nishimura-san fuera la persona de la que me fuera a enamorar.

\- Nozaki-san.

\- Desde mi lesión, las cosas cambiaron y tu supiste que pasó con todo esto.

\- Imaginar que el chico que te enamoró no se fijó en tu físico, sino más bien tú te fijaste en él.

\- Jamás pensé sentir este sentimiento.

\- No lo creas, mira, no sé mucho de esto, pero creo que debes seguir adelante, después de todo, he escuchado una frase que dicen muchas personas que pasan por situaciones como esta.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Hay muchos peces en el mar.

\- ¿Muchos peces en el mar?

\- Sí, mira, sé que el descubrir que Nishimura-san tenía a Shinonome-san como pareja fue algo que nos dejó sin habla a todos, pero debes seguir adelante Nozaki-san, sabes que eres fuerte.

\- ¿Soy fuerte? – dijo dudosa la rubia – no creo, no soy como tu Kurashiki-Senpai, admiro esa fuerza tuya, incluso el cuerpo atlético que te cargas.

\- V-Vamos, no digas cosas así.

\- Es la verdad, tener estos pechos es algo incómodo.

\- Pues yo lo miro como algo que realmente llama la atención de los chicos.

\- Eso es lo que me molesta.

\- Bueno, mira el lado bueno.

\- ¿Lado bueno?

\- Te distrajiste con lo de Nishimura-san, eso significa que, si dejas de pensar en él como hombre, con el tiempo pasarás de largo esos sentimientos.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí, solo mantente enfocada en un solo objetivo, por ahora, visualiza que debes ser mejor pitcher para el equipo.

\- Lo haré, gracias.

\- No hay de que, después de todo, me ayudaste cuando lo necesitaba, es mi deber devolverte el favor.

.

En una estación de Seijo…

\- ¡Ya llegamos! – dijo Nishimura bajando del tren.

\- Tampoco es para tanto – dijo Ryo – no es mi primera vez que viajo hacia Seijo.

\- Lo sé Ryo-san, pero es que me hace mucha ilusión ver a mis padres y presentarles a mi futura novia.

\- N-No les vayas a decir eso.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó burlón el chico - ¿no se supone que tenemos algo?

\- P-Pues sí, pero realmente aún no hemos oficializado.

\- Puede que aún no, pero técnicamente ya estamos metidos en un estado de relación ¿no?

\- P-Pues sí…

\- ¿Entonces? – el chico tomó de la mano a la peli azul – vamos.

\- Y-Yoshimaru, espera.

Unos minutos después…

-Y esta es mi casa.

\- ¿T-Tu casa?

\- Sí.

\- No sabía que eras de familia adinerada.

\- No creo que sea la gran cosa.

\- ¿Qué no es la gran cosa? Es una casa realmente grande.

\- No importa Ryo-san, lo importante es que conozcas a mis padres.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices.

El castaño se acercó al timbre y se escuchó el sonido desde adentro y luego salieron los señores Nishimura.

Un saludo con los padres más tarde…

\- ¿Qué te trae aquí hijo? – dijo la señora Nishimura.

\- Bueno, madre, padre, vengo a presentarles a Ryo Shinonome-san – dijo mostrando a la peli azul.

\- E-Es un gusto señores Nishimura.

\- Es un gusto también Shinonome-san – dijeron ambos señores haciendo una reverencia al igual que la que hizo Ryo.

\- Igualmente.

\- ¿Y ella quien es hijo?

\- Pues… - Yoshimaru inhaló y exhaló un poco de aire mientras tomaba la mano de Shinonome – madre, padre, ella es mi novia.

\- ¿Qué? – eso sacó de onda a Ryo ya que no esperaba que Yoshimaru la presentara como su novia, pensó que solo la presentaría como su pretendiente.

\- ¿Tu novia? – eso extrañó un poco a los padres del chico.

\- Sí.

\- Vaya – la señora miró a la peli azul – así que eres la novia de mi hijo.

\- P-Pues… - la chica se puso algo nerviosa cuando sintió la mirada de la madre de su pretendiente, pero respondió con firmeza – s-sí.

\- Vaya – el señor Nishimura miró a su hijo – no sabía que ya tenías novia hijo.

\- Pensé que tu novia sería Arihara-san.

\- ¿Eh? – eso confundió a Ryo y a Yoshimaru - ¿Por qué Arihara-san?

\- La última vez que vinieron ambos se miraban bastante apegados y pensé que ella era tu novia.

\- ¿En serio? – Ryo miró a Yoshimaru quien se sonrojó.

\- T-Te equivocas Ryo-san, solo vinimos a comer, incluso estuvo la Sensei.

\- Bueno, está bien.

\- Gracias a Buda.

\- Jeje, parece que alguien lleva los pantalones en esta relación – dijo la madre de Yoshimaru riéndose un poco de la relación de su hijo y de Ryo.

\- N-No te rías madre.

\- P-Perdón, pero es que parece que Ryo-san te controla.

\- S-Solo vayamos a comer.

\- Bien, pero relájate hijo.

.

Pasaron dos días y el día escolar volvió como si nada.

Nozaki iba por el camino rumbo a la escuela y se encontró con Tsubasa que iba junto a Tomoe hablando.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – preguntó la peli negra.

\- Sí, no te preocupes, me costará trabajo superarlo del todo, pero haré el intento.

\- Bien, te apoyaré siempre.

\- Gracias Tomocchi.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días Yuuki-chan.

\- Buenos días Nozaki-san.

Las tres caminaron a la escuela, eso sí, ninguna mencionó el incidente con Nishimura ya que como se sabe, ninguna sabía de los sentimientos de la otra.

Tomoe fue a su salón dejando que Tsubasa y Yuuki fueran a su respectivo salón de clases. Al llegar, notaron como Yoshimaru estaba rodeado de varios chicos y chicas preguntándole sobre cierto tema.

\- ¡¿Entonces es cierto?!

\- ¿Andas con Shinonome-san?

\- ¿Son pareja?

\- ¿Ya tuvieron sexo?

\- ¡O-Oigan, cálmense! – decía el castaño – n-no puedo responder a tanto.

\- ¡Será mejor que se calmen! – dijo una voz entrando al salón.

\- ¿S-Shinonome-san?

\- La misma – la peli azul entró al lugar – he notado que tienen a mi novio con muchas preguntas tontas, así que agradecería que lo dejarán en paz.

\- ¡¿S-Son novios?!

\- ¿Algún problema? – dijo – si no se callan, conozco un amigo hecho de madera llamado bate que estaría feliz de darles en la cabeza.

\- B-Bien – dijeron todos yéndose a sentar con algo de miedo.

\- E-Eso sí que fue raro – dijo Nozaki bajando un poco la mirada.

\- S-Sí, se mira que ambos hacen buena pareja.

Unos momentos entró la maestra y cuando iba a iniciar la clase, dio un anuncio importante.

\- ¡Muy bien! Siéntense – dijo la maestra calmando a todos – chicos, hoy recibiremos a dos estudiantes de intercambio.

\- ¿Estudiantes de intercambio? – preguntaron algunos.

\- Sí, a partir de hoy serán estudiantes de Satogahama – la maestra miró a la puerta – pueden pasar.

Por la puerta pasaron dos jóvenes que solo con verlos, notaron que eran diferentes, sus ojos eran más grandes, incluso venían un poco con musculatura extra.

Pero lo que llamó más la atención fue cuando escribieron su nombre en la pizarra y solo leyendo sus nombres se dieron cuenta de que realmente eran diferentes.

\- ¡Hola! – saludó uno de los jóvenes – un gusto, soy Jetzel Villalobos, soy de México y, bueno, no sé nada sobre Japón y su cultura, pero espero que nos llevemos bien.

\- Ahora me presentaré – dijo el otro joven – soy Diego Millares, soy de Argentina, como Jetzel dijo, tampoco sé mucho de su cultura, pero espero adaptarme rápido. Quedo a su servicio.

Los demás estaban sorprendidos por los chicos nuevos, no solo por sus rasgos físicos, sino también porque resultaron ser extranjeros.

-Bien, pueden sentarse en los dos asientos que están detrás de Arihara-san – dijo la maestra.

\- ¿Quién es Arihara?

\- Aquí – dijo la castaña.

\- Bien, pueden sentarse.

.

En la clase 1-4…

Tomoe y Akane miraba al frente como un nuevo alumno se estaba presentando. Varias de las chicas lo veían igual, incluso Amakusa e Iroha.

-Buenos días a todos – dijo el nuevo alumno – soy Jack Moravsky y vengo de los Estados Unidos, espero nos llevemos bien.

Las chicas enloquecieron al ver a un extranjero, realmente no se miraba mal.

.

En la clase 1-5…

No era diferente en este salón, pero esta vez eran tres alumnos presentándose.

Los demás estaban mirando a los nuevos mientras escribían sus nombres en la pizarra.

-Comienzo yo – dijo uno de ellos – mi nombre es Joan Carlos Fábregas Díaz, soy de México y aunque no sé mucho de Japón, espero que nos llevemos bien.

\- Sigo yo – dijo otro – soy Daniel Drechsel, bueno, soy mitad mexicano y mitad estadounidense, así que solo digamos que soy más mexicano que otra cosa, bueno, espero que nos llevemos bien.

\- Y no se olviden de mi – dijo el último – soy Ramón Antonio Maldonado, soy catracho, o sea, hondureño, sé algo de Japón, pero tampoco soy la gran cosa, al final, espero que nos llevemos bien.

.

En la clase 2-1…

Aoi y Tsukumo veían como un nuevo alumno con fachada de ser extranjero anotaba su nombre en la pizarra.

-Buenos días – dijo el chico – me presento, soy Seiya Maldonado y soy de Islas de la Bahía en Honduras, espero que nos podamos llevar bien.

.

En la clase 2-2…

Kurashiki al igual que los demás Senpais, miraron como llegaba un nuevo alumno al salón.

-Antes que nada, buenos días – dijo el joven muy educado – me presento, soy Rafael Díaz Alférez, soy de México y sé algo de la cultura japonesa, pero tampoco para considerarme un experto. Quedo al cuidado suyo.

.

Finalmente, en la clase 2-5…

Iwaki junto con Honjou miraban a una chica que se presentaba ante los demás. Por su apariencia mostraba rasgos de ser extranjera. Hasta que se presentó…

-Hey, pero que pasa chavales, todo bien, todo correcto y yo que me alegro – dijo la chica – me presento, soy Esperanza Cortés del Río y provengo de España, más específicamente de Valencia, bueno, por lo menos sé hablar japonés, no sé nada de su cultura, pero espero poder adaptarme rápido.

Honjou le echó la mirada a la española, como analizándola y efectivamente… no le gustó esa chica.

.

Los distintos salones habían tenido alumnos extranjeros, realmente era una invasión latina.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_¡Hey! Ya aparecieron los OC latinos._

_Bueno, no haría esto si fueran personajes canónicos, pero ni modo, Redentor, copiaré tu idea de descripción. Lo siento._

_**.**_

Nombre. **Jetzel Villalobos.** Edad. **15 años. **Cumpleaños. **10 de marzo.**

Apariencia física.

Color de cabello. **Negro.** Color de ojos. **Negros. **Color de piel. **Clara. **Estatura. **1.71.**

**De nacionalidad mexicana, Jetzel es un tipo tranquilo que ayuda a los demás cuando tienen problemas. Es educado con las damas y es un tipo que ama el deporte, más si se trata de béisbol.**

**.**

Nombre. **Diego Millares.** Edad. **15 años. **Cumpleaños. **27 de abril.**

Apariencia física.

Color de cabello. **Rubio platino.** Color de ojos. **Grises. **Color de piel. **Clara. **Estatura. **1.73.**

**Nacido en Rosario, Argentina. Diego es gran aficionado al futbol mundial y gran hincha del Boca Juniors, aunque también disfruta del béisbol, aunque no tanto como el futbol. Es un caballero con las damas, aunque a veces se le suelta algún comentario con doble sentido. A veces se enoja con facilidad, pero normalmente está calmado.**

**.**

Nombre. **Jack Moravsky.** Edad. **15 años. **Cumpleaños. **27 de noviembre.**

Apariencia física.

Color de cabello. **Castaño claro.** Color de ojos. **Cafés. **Color de piel. **Clara. **Estatura. **1.70.**

**Nacido en los Estados Unidos, más específico en Los Ángeles, Jack es amante del béisbol al igual que el futbol americano. Tiene una gran resistencia y fuerza en sus brazos, aunque no es de apariencia fuerte. Normalmente es algo solitario, aunque eso no significa que acude al rescate de quien lo necesite. Hijo de Joe Moravsky, uno de los mejores ninjas estadounidenses. Tiene cierta rivalidad con Daniel.**

**.**

Nombre. **Joan Carlos Fábregas Díaz.** Edad. **15 años. **Cumpleaños. **24 de abril.**

Apariencia física.

Color de cabello. **Castaño.** Color de ojos. **Cafés. **Color de piel. **Clara. **Estatura. **1.78.**

**Nacido en México, no conoce mucho de la cultura japonesa, más es experto en el dominio de idiomas. Hace mucha de las tareas hogareñas como cocinar, planchar y doblar la ropa, aunque no le gusta el mariachi ni el futbol americano. Es caballeroso con las damas, además de ser orgulloso de su patria.**

**.**

Nombre. **Daniel Drechsel.** Edad. **15 años. **Cumpleaños. **9 de febrero.**

Apariencia física.

Color de cabello. **Rubio.** Color de ojos. **Grises. **Color de piel. **Clara. **Estatura. **1.74.**

**De padre americano y madre mexicana, este chico es muy ágil de cuando se trata de correr. Es hijo de Drew Drechsel, uno de los mejores ninjas de Estados Unidos, por lo que él es un gran atleta tanto en fuerza como agilidad. También tiene una especie de rivalidad con Jack. Es fan del béisbol, pero también del futbol soccer. Al ser hijo mestizo, maneja el inglés, español y también el japonés al igual que Joan.**

**.**

Nombre. **Ramón Antonio Maldonado Britten** Edad. **15 años. **Cumpleaños. **14 de abril.**

Apariencia física.

Color de cabello. **Negro.** Color de ojos. **Cafés. **Color de piel. **Morena. **Estatura. **1.58.**

**Un hondureño que conoce algo de la cultura japonesa, aunque suele confundirse con algunas tradiciones. Suele llamar más a los demás por el nombre ya que no le gusta mucho llamarlos por el apellido al igual que Iwaki. A diferencia de los otros, él no sabe de béisbol, es más aficionado del futbol que de cualquier otro deporte, siendo su favorito el Motagua de Honduras. Orgulloso de su tierra y a veces se le salen canciones en español.**

**.**

Nombre. **Seiya Maldonado.** Edad. **16 años. **Cumpleaños. **5 de diciembre.**

Apariencia física.

Color de cabello. **Castaño.** Color de ojos. **Cafés. **Color de piel. **Morena. **Estatura. **1.68.**

**A diferencia de lo que se piensa, él y Ramón no son familia. También de nacionalidad hondureña, su nombre es japonés, cosa que él no entiende de por qué tiene ese nombre, aunque su padre dice que fue por el protagonista de Caballeros del Zodiaco, Seiya de Pegaso. A diferencia de Ramón, él es aficionado al béisbol y nació en Islas de la Bahía, a diferencia del otro hondureño que nació en Comayagua.**

**.**

Nombre. **Rafael Díaz Alférez.** Edad. **16 años. **Cumpleaños. **25 de enero.**

Apariencia física.

Color de cabello. **Negro.** Color de ojos. **Morado oscuro. **Color de piel. **Clara. **Estatura. **1.81.**

**De personalidad tranquila, este mexicano es alguien con quien podrás contar siempre, eso sí, a veces se le sale lo pervertido, pero logra salirse con la suya casi siempre. Es un atleta hecho y derecho, siendo destacado en el futbol y béisbol. Si algo no le llama poderosamente la atención, con el tiempo lo deja y busca otra cosa que hacer.**

**.**

Nombre. **Esperanza Cortés del Río.** Edad. **16 años. **Cumpleaños. **10 de diciembre.**

Apariencia física.

Color de cabello. **Verde oscuro.** Color de ojos. **Amarillos. **Color de piel. **Morena. **Estatura. **1.72.**

**Nacida en Valencia, España, esta chica es una joven muy linda que ama la cultura mexicana por sus amigos Rafael y Joan, siente atracción por este último. Al igual que Diego y Ramón, es muy futbolera y se enoja cuando su equipo pierde. Tiene cierto odio hacia los ingleses y los llama normalmente **_**greedy**_**, que es un insulto hacia ellos. Es mala en el inglés, más el japonés lo habla casi fluidamente. Tiene un gran pecho, cosa que llama la atención de muchos chicos, cosa que a ella le desagrada.**

**.**

_Esto sería todo de mi parte y también con esto terminamos la primera temporada del fic y esperemos ver que ocurrirá en la siguiente temporada._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	23. Convivencia latina

**Oh shit, here we go again.**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Los personajes nuevos le pondrán intensidad a la cosa, ya verás. Sabes cómo somos nosotros, esto será un desastre, pero divertido. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Ambas chicas quedaron con el Kokoro destrozado, pero mira, el tiempo lo cura todo, tal vez deberán esperar. ¡Invasión Latina! Jeje, los apellidos si hicieron su juego, te diré esto, originalmente Seiya era el personaje que te iba a mandar, pero lo cambié de último momento. De nada bro, espero que tú y tu familia esté bien. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**¡GANÓ EL MOTAGUA! Le ganamos al Olimpia 4-1, no saben lo feliz que estoy. Este es el clásico hondureño y justamente es como el América vs Chivas. **

**En algo se parecen ambos equipos. Motagua y América comparten mascota, un águila, solo que la de Motagua es azul al igual que su uniforme. **

**Olimpia lo único que comparte con las Chivas, son los colores. Blanco, azul y rojo.**

**¡Miren que lógica! El clásico iba a ser en Comayagua, el estadio solo queda a 15 minutos de mi casa a pie y resultó ser a puerta cerrada. Ya se imaginarán mi frustración.**

**Tenía ganas de suicidarme, pero luego pensé que no iba a poder seguir publicando y me dije a mi mismo… "Mi mismo, no te suicides"**

**No sé porque les conté esto, pero si quiere ver el juego, busquen en YouTube "**Motagua 4-1 Olimpia**"**

**Por mientras estaré llorando por no haber ido a ver el juego en vivo.**

**Sniff… sniff…**

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Las cosas cambiaron drásticamente desde la aparición de muchos jóvenes de nacionalidad latina.

Sin querer, tomaron mucha atención rápidamente, más por sus rasgos muy diferentes a los japoneses, pero eso no significa que fueron visto de manera rara, es más, las chicas enloquecieron por ellos.

En el caso de Esperanza, muchos chicos quedaron encantados con el atractivo de la peli verde. La chica de nacionalidad española era objetivo de muchas miradas de chicos, pero ella no les prestaba atención.

Rápidamente llegó el receso y los latinos fueron a almorzar a la azotea.

El lugar era algo apartado de todo, además, no había gente allí, así que fueron a ver el lugar y les encantó.

Mientras que en el club de béisbol…

\- ¿Me creerían si les digo que pasó algo interesante hoy? – dijo Iwaki comiendo su almuerzo.

\- Que coincidencia Iwaki-Senpai, a nosotras también nos pasó algo parecido – habló Tsubasa.

\- ¿A poco a ustedes les llegó un transferido? – dijo Shinonome comiendo al lado de su ahora novio, Nishimura.

\- Sí, ¿a ustedes también?

\- Pues sí, fueron dos chicos – dijo Nishimura.

\- Vaya, sí que es una coincidencia – dijo Tomoe – a nuestro salón también llegó alguien ¿verdad Ukita-san?

\- S-Sí, y era extranjero.

\- Vaya, a nuestro salón también llegó un extranjero – dijo Aoi.

\- Sí.

\- A nuestro salón llegó una chica – dijo Iwaki – y tenía un gran pecho.

\- ¿Gran pecho?

\- Sí, más o menos como el de Yuuki – respondió la peli mostaza avergonzando un poco a la rubia.

\- ¿Tan grande lo tiene? – dijo Tsubasa mirando el pecho de su amiga rubia.

\- ¿T-Tsubasa-san? – Yuuki quedó un poco avergonzada en la forma en la que la castaña le miraba la zona del pecho.

\- ¿Entonces en los demás salones vinieron también alumnos extranjeros?

\- Sí – dijeron todas las demás.

\- Que raro, ¿Por qué vinieron extranjeros a Satogahama?

\- Tal vez sea porque quieren estar en Japón simplemente – respondió Ryo.

\- ¿Traerán Coronavirus? – dijo Asada ganándose malas miradas de parte de las demás.

\- A-Asada-Senpai.

\- En primera, Japón ya tiene registros de esa cosa, en segunda, no creo que América haya casos de Coronavirus.

\- ¿Pueden dejar de hablar del Coronavirus? – dijo Ryo.

\- Pero está interesante la plática.

\- Por cierto, dinos Ryo, ¿vinieron alumnos transferidos a tu salón? – preguntó Iwaki.

\- Pues sí, fueron tres los que llegaron.

\- ¿Tres?

\- Sí, si mal no recuerdo, uno era hondureño, otro mexicano y uno estadounidense.

\- ¿Y recuerdas sus nombres?

\- Bueno – la peli azul trató de hacer memoria – uno de ellos parece que se llamaba Ramón, el otro era Daniel y el último era Joan.

\- ¿Joan? – preguntó Nishimura mirando a su novia.

\- S-Sí, ¿Por qué?

\- Ryo-san, de casualidad… ¿él era mexicano y su apellido era Fábregas?

\- S-Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas eso…?

\- Vaya, imaginar que nos veríamos de nuevo – dijo el entrenador siendo visto por las demás del club.

En ese momento venían las demás del club.

\- ¿Dónde estaban chicas? – preguntó el entrenador de Satogahama mirando al resto del equipo.

\- Lo sentimos Nishimura-san, pero es que queríamos ver a los jóvenes que habían venido – dijo Honjou.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Es que se veían muy interesantes – dijo Iroha.

\- Bueno, por lo menos aún queda tiempo antes de que termine el receso.

\- Sí, pero hay algo que quiero saber.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Pues… - sin previo aviso, Honjou se puso en las piernas de Nishimura - ¿Cuándo vendrás a mi casa a jugar?

\- H-Honjou-san.

\- Honjou, te agradecería de todo corazón de que dejaras de molestar a Yoshimaru – dijo Ryo en un tono de muchos celos.

\- Vaya, alguien se puso celosa – dijo Iwaki a Asada.

\- Vamos Shinonome, sabes que él puede tener novia, pero puedes compartirlo.

\- No lo compartiré – dijo la peli azul – él es mi novio, y no pienso compartirlo con alguien como tú.

\- Vamos, me ofendes – dijo en tono dramático.

\- Dinos Nishimura-san, ¿tenemos algún juego o algo?

\- Por el momento no, pero recuerden que el torneo ya se aproxima, por lo que debemos tener más entrenamiento ya que esto no será fácil.

\- Eso sí, debemos estar listas para cualquier momento – dijo Shinonome.

\- Ahora sé de dónde vino ese amor, se parecen tanto – dijo Iwaki burlándose de ambos.

\- En parte es cierto – dijo Yoshimaru para sorpresa de la peli mostaza – no nos avergüenza eso, ¿verdad Ryo-san?

\- Es correcto.

\- Awwwww – dijeron varias del club.

\- Eso si es amor verdadero y no mamadas – dijo Izumiya.

\- Dios, amo los finales felices – dijo Hanayama.

\- Por algo es que coinciden mucho, realmente me alegro por ambos – dijo Hase.

\- Bueno, basta de halagos y vamos a planear algunas estrategias.

\- Sí.

.

En la azotea…

\- **¿En serio? – **preguntó Jetzel – **no te creo que haya tocado con una inglesa Esperanza.**

\- **Ni yo creí eso chaval – **dijo la española – **imaginar que esta escuela tenía a alguien, mejor ni hubiera venido a Japón en primer lugar.**

\- **Tampoco puede ser tan malo – **dijo Joan – **vamos Esperanza, al menos dale una oportunidad a esa chica.**

**\- Me costará trabajo Carlos, pero haré lo que pueda.**

**\- Imaginar que estaríamos todos en la misma escuela.**

**\- Bueno, eso era más que obvio.**

**\- ¿Y ahora que haremos?**

**\- Ni modo amigo, a socar.**

**\- Sí.**

Pasó un buen rato y todos debieron volver a sus respectivos salones de clases, pero en el camino.

\- ¿Seguro que era por aquí Joan? – preguntó Rafael.

\- Sí, o al menos eso creo.

\- No puedo creer que ni siquiera te acuerdas de tu salón – dijo el mexicano mayor.

\- **Que vivon este cerote **– le dijo el menor – me regañas a mí y ni siquiera sabes dónde está tu salón.

\- Peor yo no me ando perdiendo como idiota.

\- ¿Idiota yo? Debiste esperar a Ramón y a Daniel, pero no, como siempre quisiste salir antes que ellos.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Disculpen – dijo una voz femenina.

\- ¿Eh? – ambos jóvenes miraron hacia donde provenía el llamado y miraron a dos jovencitas.

\- Perdón por interrumpir su pelea, pero me llamó la atención que están haciendo mucho escándalo.

\- L-Lo sentimos.

\- ¿Qué pasó Tsukumo-san? – preguntó Kurashiki.

\- No es nada, ya deberían ir a sus salones, ya van a comenzar las clases.

\- A-A eso íbamos, pero es que…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No sé dónde están nuestros salones.

\- ¿Qué? – Kurashiki miró al mayor de los mexicanos y se dio cuenta de algo – ya te recuerdo, tu eres uno de los alumnos transferidos ¿verdad?

\- S-Sí, Rafael Alférez.

\- Y yo soy Joan Fábregas.

\- Kana Tsukumo.

\- Maiko Kurashiki. Alférez-san, somos compañeros así que yo te acompañaré al salón.

\- Muchas gracias… Kurashiki-san – dijo el chico quien de inmediato comenzó a seguir a la peli roja – bueno Joan, como aquel, ahí nos vemos.

\- Traidor – dijo el castaño - ¿Cómo llegaré al salón?

\- Yo te llevaré.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí – dijo la peli negra - ¿de qué salón eres?

\- Pues… el salón 1-5.

\- La misma clase que Shinonome-san.

\- ¿Quién es… Shinonome-san?

\- No importa, es una compañera de club – dijo Kana restándole importancia al asunto.

\- Bueno.

\- Vamos, las clases van a comenzar y yo también debo volver a mi salón.

\- Lamento que tengas que ir tarde a tus clases por mí.

\- No importa, mientras ayude a alguien estaré feliz.

\- Gracias.

En un santiamén, ambos llegaron al salón de Joan.

\- ¿Aquí es? – dijo Tsukumo.

\- Sí, muchas gracias Kana – dijo el chico antes de entrar al lugar.

Por su parte, Tsukumo quedó algo extrañada por como el chico la llamó. Aunque su rostro no mostró casi ni una emoción, realmente le llamó la atención que el mexicano la llamara tan familiarmente.

Bueno, de ahí, Tsukumo se fue a su salón junto con Aoi, que se la encontró en el camino.

Las clases en los respectivos salones pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y fue cuando las miembros del club de béisbol fueron a entrenar a prepararse para el torneo de béisbol que se aproximaba.

Yoshimaru fue junto a Ryo y fueron los últimos en llegar.

Todas las chicas comenzaron a entrenar, sus niveles habían ascendido por las prácticas que habían tenido durante todo este tiempo.

Casi al mismo tiempo, aunque algo lejos…

\- ¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas al final? – dijo Jack a los demás.

\- Pues no me quejaré – dijo Rafael – estuvieron buenas.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo llegaste al salón? – dijo Jetzel.

\- Una chica de mi clase me ayudó a llegar.

\- Que suerte tienes – dijo Diego – yo fue un compañero que me ayudó.

\- ¿Y tú Carlos? – dijo Esperanza.

\- Una chica de segundo año me ayudó.

\- ¿Te refieres a Tsukumo-san? – dijo el otro mexicano.

\- ¿Tsukumo? – dijo Seiya – ¿una chica de cabello negro corto y de rostro inexpresivo?

\- Sí, esa misma.

\- Sí que es linda – dijo el hondureño mayor – aunque no es mi tipo.

\- ¿Tu tipo?

\- No me gustan las chicas como ella – dijo Seiya – pero bueno, no soy quien para juzgar.

\- Pues a mí sí me pareció linda – dijo Joan – aunque su rostro inexpresivo… se vio satisfecha por haberme ayudado.

\- ¿Satisfecha?

\- Sí, al menos eso pude ver en los ojos de Kana.

\- ¿Kana? – dijeron todos.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa?

\- Joan – llamó Ramón – tal vez no lo sepas, pero aquí en Japón a las personas que recién conoces las llamas por su apellido.

\- ¿P-Por su apellido?

\- ¡Dios Joan! Has visto muchos animes, no puedo creer que no sepas eso… dime al menos que la llamaste Senpai.

\- P-Pues… - el castaño desvió la mirada algo nerviosa - ¿la cagué verdad?

\- Y bien cagada – dijeron los demás, a excepción de Esperanza.

\- Me imagino que tal vez cuando te la encuentres, ella te empezará a mirar raro por haber hecho eso.

\- A lo mejor – río un poco nervioso Joan.

\- ¿Y eso? – dijo Jack mirando al cielo.

\- ¿Qué pasó Jack? – dijo Esperanza mirando a donde el estadounidense veía.

\- Miré una pelota de béisbol volando.

\- ¿Una pelota de béisbol?

\- ¿Acaso aquí estarán jugando béisbol?

\- A mí no me metan, saben que a mí no me gusta el béisbol – dijo el hondureño menor.

\- Lo sabemos Ramón, a ti solo te gusta el futbol.

\- El sábado juega el Motagua contra el Olimpia.

\- ¿El clásico hondureño?

\- Sí – de la nada, Ramón apareció con una camiseta azul marino con un águila en el corazón - ¡Arriba el Motagua! ¡Vamos azules!

\- Párale al fanatismo Ramón – dijo Rafael – pareces Esperanza.

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver de dónde provenía la pelota de béisbol?

\- Qué más da.

Todos los extranjeros fueron a ver de dónde provenían las pelotas de béisbol que volaban desde lejos.

Al llegar al lugar…

\- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Ramón.

\- Al parecer es un campo de concentración de chicas beisbolistas – dijo Rafael.

Efectivamente, los jóvenes estaban viendo al equipo de béisbol femenino de Satogahama entrenar, por supuesto, manejadas por su entrenador, Yoshimaru.

\- ¿S-Satogahama tiene club femenino?

\- ¿A poco tendrán uno masculino?

\- Quien sabe – dijo Seiya, pero en eso, miró a Joan que quedaba mirando al entrenador de las chicas - ¿Joan?

\- Ese chico… lo he visto antes.

\- ¿A quién?

\- Al que parece que las entrena.

\- ¿A él? – en eso, Jack puso una cara algo divertida – Joan… no sabía que tu tenías esa preferencia, pero yo lo entiendo amigo, no importa lo que seas…

\- ¡No seas animal Jack!

\- ¿D-Disculpen? – dijo Yoshimaru a los chicos que discutían y sus gritos llamaron la atención del chico.

\- L-Lo lamentamos – dijeron.

\- No se preocupen, pero es… - Yoshimaru se detuvo y miró fijamente a cierto mexicano - ¿Joan?

\- … - Joan miró fijamente al chico y trató de hacer memoria hasta que el foco de su cabeza se encendió - ¿Yoshimaru?

\- Sí, soy yo viejo amigo.

\- Perdón, no me acordaba de ti.

\- Te creo amigo, nos vimos hace 5 años, pero no pensé que te olvidarías de mi tan rápido.

\- Sabes que tengo memoria de tortuga.

\- ¿Quién es él? – dijo Diego.

\- Los presentaré, él es…

\- ¡Nishimura-kun! – gritó Tsubasa llegando donde estaban reunidos su entrenador y los demás. También las demás se acercaron.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Tomoe mirando a los extranjeros.

\- Lo lamentamos, pero es que nos llamó la atención unas pelotas volando.

\- ¿Le pegó a alguno?

\- No, de suerte pasaban algo lejos de nosotros.

\- Lo siento por eso, es que Ryo-san se enojó porque Honjou-san se me arrimó encima.

\- ¡Y lo volvería a hacer papito! – dijo la inglesa subiéndosele por la espalda al entrenador – que guapo estás Nishimura.

\- Honjou-san, bájate de mí.

\- No lo haré.

\- Lo siento, pero no lo… - Honjou no terminó la frase ya que se escuchó un sonido como el de una explosión y la peli vino tinto cayó al suelo con la espalda como quemada.

\- ¿Y eso que fue? – dijo Jetzel.

\- No te le acerques a mi novio víbora rastrera – dijo Ryo quien tenía la posición de sus manos haciendo la pose de un Kame Hame Ha.

\- **¡Ay wey! – **dijo Ramón y Seiya al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿A poco pasa eso aquí en Japón?

\- Pasan muchas cosas, pero eso es normal para nosotros – dijo Yoshimaru.

\- Vaya – dijo Joan – Yoshimaru, ¿ella es tu novia?

\- Sí, ella es mi novia, se llama Ryo Shinonome.

\- ¿Shinonome?

\- Si – la peli azul llegó al lado de Yoshimaru – soy Ryo Shinonome.

De ahí, cada quien se presentó, de parte de las del club de béisbol y de parte de los extranjeros.

De ahí, hablaron un poco, aunque como siempre, Honjou estaba haciendo de las suyas, incluso otras chicas se le unieron.

Pero todo cambió cuando dos chicas se miraron.

\- ¿Así que eres española?

\- Sí, por lo que sé, eres inglesa.

\- Sí, orgullosamente inglesa, como el Titanic de famosa… soy Chikage Honjou.

\- Soy orgullosamente española, como los campeones mundiales… Esperanza Cortés del Rio para servirte.

\- O-Oigan…

\- Habrá que separarlas – dijo Joan.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Créeme, cuando Esperanza se halla con alguien que tiene sangre inglesa… es peor que Satanás.

\- Vaya.

\- Es mejor mantener a esos dos alejadas.

\- Por cierto, Joan… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Kanroji-san?

El mexicano bajó la mirada y Yoshimaru notó eso y supo que había dicho algo malo.

\- ¿D-Dije algo malo?

\- No te preocupes, solo que… ella y yo ya no andamos.

\- L-Lo siento, no sabía.

\- Nishimura – Iwaki llegó al lugar.

\- ¿Qué pasa Iwaki-san?

\- ¿Él es tu amigo mexicano que decías cuando fuimos al campamento?

\- S-Sí.

\- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo? – dijo Joan confundido.

\- Hace un tiempo hicimos un campamento a unas montañas en Seijo e Iwaki-san hizo una broma del cuento de La Llorona que me contaste hace tiempo.

\- ¿P-Por qué lo recordaste? – dijo Kurashiki temblando un poco por recordar esa fea experiencia.

\- Vamos, solo vi la lluvia de estrellas, ni que hubiera salido un muerto.

\- ¡Es que salió un muerto! – dijeron las demás a coro.

\- Tal vez solo estaban imaginando algo o a lo mejor comieron la comida de Arihara.

\- ¡Nishimura-kun! – reclamó la capitana algo ofendida.

\- Vamos Arihara-san, ni que tu comida fuera a volar el techo de un gimnasio.

\- Es lo más probable – susurró Aoi.

\- Bueno, díganme, ¿es cierto que vinieron a estudiar aquí a Japón?

\- Sí, todos ellos y yo nos transferimos a Satogahama.

\- Sí, lo noté, soy compañero de ellos dos – dijo señalando a Jetzel y Diego.

\- Sí, Yoshimaru – dijo el mexicano.

\- No sabía que jugaban béisbol en Satogahama – dijo el argentino.

\- ¿Y esa camisa? – dijo Tsubasa mirando la camiseta de Ramón - ¿es deportiva no?

\- P-Pues sí.

\- ¿A qué equipo de béisbol pertenece?

\- ¿Equipo de béisbol?

\- Sí – en eso, la capitana notó la mirada del chico - ¿sucede algo?

\- Lo que quiero saber es algo – dijo Ramón con un tono algo serio.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Chicos… - todos miraron al hondureño menor mientras se preparaba para soltar una bomba - ¿Cómo se juega el béisbol?

\- … - las del club de béisbol junto a Yoshimaru quedaron algo idos por esto.

\- ¿Nunca jugaste béisbol? – preguntó Ryo.

\- No, nunca he jugado, es más, ni se cómo se juega.

\- ¿Qué has jugado entonces? – preguntó Tsukahara.

\- Solo he jugado futbol.

\- Entonces… - Nakano se acercó al hondureño - ¿de qué equipo es esa camiseta?

\- Es del Motagua, equipo de futbol de mi natal Honduras.

\- ¿De futbol? ¿Honduras?

\- Sí Ayaka-san, así es.

\- ¿Eh? – la cara de la peli verde se sonrojó un poco al escuchar como el hondureño la llamaba así.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- ¿P-Por qué llamaste a Nakano-san por su nombre? – dijo Kurashiki algo sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué tiene? Usé el honorifico –san.

\- ¿No me dijiste que se usa el apellido para llamar a las personas que apenas conoces?

\- Sí, pero es que no me gusta mucho hacerlo, prefiero llamarlos más por su nombre.

\- P-Pero eso…

\- Por mí no está mal – dijo Nakano – puedes llamarme por mi nombre, solo si me dejas llamarte a ti también por tu nombre.

\- Está bien, Ayaka-san.

\- Gracias, Ramón-san.

Por una extraña razón, un arco de corazones rosados y azules se pusieron sobre ambos chicos mientras hablaban un poco apartados de los demás.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó Yoshimaru viendo esa extraña escena.

\- Ni idea, pero creo que habrá una alianza entre Japón y Honduras.

\- A lo mejor – dijo el entrenador de Satogahama – por cierto, ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Kanroji-san? ¿Rompieron?

\- Sí – dijo Joan – resulta que…

\- ¿Te engañó?

\- Sí.

\- Supe del rompimiento de Joan y eso si me dolió a mí también – dijo Rafael.

\- Maldito desgraciado.

\- Eso es lo peor de la historia – dijo Joan – resulta que Nanami… era lesbiana.

\- ¿Lesbiana? – dijo Nishimura y Tomoe se tensó un poco.

\- Espera – dijo Iwaki volviendo a interrumpir a ambos - ¿eres tú el que tenía una novia que se parece a Kana?

\- ¿A Kana? – Joan miró a Tsukumo y ahora que lo pensaba, realmente se parecían – ahora que lo dices, si se parecen.

\- ¿A mí? – dijo la peli negra.

\- Sí – el castaño la miró fijamente – p-por cierto, lo lamento.

\- ¿Por qué? – eso extrañó a Tsukumo.

\- Lamento haberte llamado por tu nombre, hasta ahora Ramón me explicó sobre el modo de llamarlas a ustedes.

\- ¿Por eso? – dijo la chica con su rostro monótono – al inicio si me llamó la atención eso, pero no le tomé importancia.

\- ¿Entonces… me perdonas?

\- No hay problema.

\- ¿Te llamo Tsukumo-san o Tsukumo-Senpai?

\- Prefiero que me llames por mi nombre – dijo la peli negra – ya me llamaste por mi nombre, no veo el problema con el que lo sigas haciendo Fábregas-san.

\- B-Bien… pero sería mejor que también llamaras por mi primer nombre, para que estemos iguales.

\- Está bien… Joan.

\- Kana.

Ahora, ambos jóvenes se quedaron en su mundo hablando.

\- Algo me dice que México también tendrá relación con Japón.

\- ¿V-Volvemos a practicar? – dijo Nishimura.

\- Bien – en eso, Tsubasa miró a los demás extranjeros - ¿quieren venir a jugar?

\- ¿Podemos? – dijo Daniel - ¿no se supone que es un club femenino?

\- Vamos, solo vamos a jugar.

\- Bueno – los demás aceptaron a jugar, aunque Diego no lo jugaba tanto, aun así, aceptó.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué haremos con ellos? – dijo Yoshimaru mientras señalaba a las parejas conformadas por Nakano y Ramón y Joan y Tsukumo, quienes se hallaban hablando.

\- D-Dejémoslos en paz.

\- ¿Y ellas? – ahora señaló a Honjou y Esperanza.

\- M-Mientras no se golpeen, estarán bien – dijo Jack con una gota de sudor en la frente.

\- ¡A jugar! – dijo Tsubasa.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_La chica Nanami Kanrojo existe, es la de School Days, lo hice así porque si recuerdan, en el capítulo en el van al campamento, Nishimura menciona eso. Nanami se parece físicamente a Tsukumo, eso sí, no es lesbiana, solo hice ese detalle… no sé porque XD._

_El Coronavirus está haciendo estragos en América y honestamente estamos en alerta mundial._

_Chicos, mi Universidad suspendió las clases desde el pasado jueves y estaremos por 21 días fuera, eso significa que podré avanzar y hacer capítulos más largos._

_Bueno, espero que las cosas mejoren, dejémoslo en las manos de Athena._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide y seguirá llorando porque, aunque su amado Motagua ganó, no miro el juego en vivo._

_Sniff… sniff…_

_Bye._


	24. Conversación

**¡ANTES QUE NADA!**

**Por si no la han leído, en mi fic de los cumpleaños actualicé ya que se me había olvidado el cumpleaños de Waka que fue el sábado. Sí, soy una vergüenza, pero pasen a leerlo, aunque dos días después.**

**Hoy no actualizaré mi fic **_"Titanic"_** por problemas que tuve al hacerlo, así que quedará para la próxima semana.**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Que se empiecen a relacionar ya es una cosa, por lo que será más fácil los cruces más adelante. Jaja, el romance ya puede olerse, aunque realmente es algo tan dulce que me da diabetes XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Las parejas interactuando ya dará a conocer los posibles romances a futuro. Lo de la pelota… en primera, si lees de nuevo verás que ellos ya iban casi llegando al campo, aunque, en Japón puedes mandar la pelota hasta el espacio y es normal XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

El encuentro entre los extranjeros y las chicas fue algo genial.

Luego del cuadro que tuvieron Tsukumo y Joan y Nakano y Ramón, fueron a entrenar normalmente, a excepción de Ramón ya que no quiso jugar, ya que, según él, aparte de no saber jugar béisbol, no estaba muy interesado en aprender.

El moreno se quedó con Yoshimaru en la banca mientras las demás jugaban, eso sí, los chicos armaron un equipo e incorporaron algunas chicas. Incluso Esperanza que no sabía casi nada de béisbol se unió a jugar, esto por indicaciones de Rafael y Joan.

La tarde fue un partido de muchas emociones que dejó muchas amistades fortalecidas y, además, se ganaron nuevas.

Rápidamente, los latinos se hicieron amigos de las chicas y del entrenador.

Al terminar el juego, todos se reunieron a platicar un poco.

\- ¡Qué gran partido! – dijo Tsubasa – hace tiempo que no jugaba con chicos.

\- Tsubasa, apenas el año pasado jugabas con chicos – dijo Tomoe.

\- Es cierto, no lo recordaba – dijo la castaña con una risa algo nerviosa.

\- Realmente tienen un brazo fuerte – dijo Shinonome – dime Fábregas, ¿juegas béisbol desde hace tiempo?

\- Sí, aunque lo dejé un tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tuve problemas cuando jugué en las grandes ligas de Estados Unidos.

\- ¡¿Jugaste en las Grandes Ligas?! – exclamaron algunas sorprendidas.

\- Sí, aunque pasé por varios problemas y terminé dejando el béisbol y, además, tuve la prohibición de jugar en Estados Unidos.

\- Vaya, eso fue muy malo – dijo Waka.

\- Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, volví a retomarlo, aunque no juego en equipo.

\- ¿Y los demás? – preguntó Mai.

\- En mi caso no fue tanto como Joan – dijo Rafael – destaqué en deportes desde que tengo memoria, pero siempre me terminaba aburriendo y lo dejaba.

\- ¿Por qué? Si eras bueno en los deportes, podrías haberlo aprovechado.

\- Tenía una mentalidad antes de que, si no me gustaba lo suficiente un deporte, lo dejaba.

\- ¿Y qué te cambió? – preguntó Kurashiki.

\- Comencé a jugar béisbol con Joan y realmente me emocionó jugarlo, creo que desde ese entonces fue que encaminé más al béisbol.

\- El béisbol es realmente el deporte que ayuda a muchos – dijo Tsubasa muy emocionada.

\- ¿Y tú Villalobos-san? – preguntó Nozaki.

\- Les seré sincero, casi no sabía mucho sobre el béisbol, pero cuando hace mucho tiempo lo comencé a practicar, realmente me encantó. Aunque debo admitir que esta es la primera vez que juego con chicas.

\- ¿La primera vez?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y qué te pareció?

\- Pues me gustó, no había sentido una sensación así desde hace tiempo.

\- Aquí también las chicas jugamos – dijo Iwaki.

\- Millares-san, ¿Qué hay de ti? – preguntó Tomoe al argentino.

\- Bueno, el béisbol me encanta, aunque no lo juego mucho – dijo el chico rubio platino.

\- ¿No lo juegas?

\- Es que en Argentina es más popular el futbol que el béisbol y casi no hay equipos de béisbol, es más, se cuentan con los dedos de la mano y creo que les sobran dedos.

\- Al parecer no en todos los países se juega mucho – dijo Emi.

\- Moravsky-san, ¿Qué hay de ti? – dijo Waka al castaño.

\- Conmigo creo que no hay mucho que decir – dijo el estadounidense – me encanta el béisbol, es el deporte que amo.

\- Estamos iguales – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Creo que hayamos al alma gemela de Tsubasa – dijo Iwaki entre risas sonrojando a la castaña.

\- Bueno, me gusta el béisbol, aunque eso no significa que no me gusten otros deportes, me gusta el futbol americano y también los obstáculos ninja.

\- ¿Obstáculos ninja?

\- Les explicaré – dijo Daniel – creo que aquí en Japón tienen un programa llamado Sasuke.

\- ¿Sasuke?

\- Creo que sé cuál es – dijo Yoshimaru – ¿no es uno en el que participan pasando obstáculos de fuerza de brazos y agilidad?

\- Sí, pues resulta que Estados Unidos tiene su propia competencia – dijo Daniel – se llama Guerrero Ninja Americano.

\- ¿Guerrero Ninja Americano?

\- O también pueden llamarle American Ninja Warrior en inglés.

\- ¿Tanto les gusta eso?

\- No es tanto eso – explicó Jack – es que Daniel y yo somos hijos de dos de los mejores competidores de la historia del programa.

\- ¡¿De los mejores?!

\- ¡Espera! – dijo Yoshimaru haciendo la seña de Tiempo Fuera – con sus apellidos creo que puedo saber quién es su padre.

\- A ver, inténtalo.

\- Drechsel, tu apellido es por… ¿Drew Drechsel?

\- Sí, él es mi padre.

\- ¡Increíble! – dijo el entrenador de las chicas.

\- ¿Por qué te emocionas tanto Yoshimaru? – preguntó Ryo a su novio.

\- Es que él es hijo de Drew Drechsel, el que ganó la temporada 11 del programa.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, aunque me da pena que hablen tanto de mí, por mi padre.

\- Ya veo – Yoshimaru se dirigió hacia el otro estadounidense – Moravsky, tu apellido no me lo puedo dejar pasar por alto, eres hijo de Joe Moravsky ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Casi gana en la temporada 9 ¿verdad?

\- Estuvo cerca.

\- Peor aun así ¿les gusta el béisbol?

\- Sí, aunque Daniel y yo tenemos una cierta rivalidad.

\- ¿Rivalidad?

\- Sabiendo que somos hijos de dos de los mejores ninjas del mundo, hemos estado compitiendo desde entonces para ver quien es mejor que el otro.

\- ¿No creen que eso les causaría problemas?

\- Es una rivalidad amistosa.

\- ¿Y tú Maldonado-san? – preguntó Nitta.

\- ¿Cuál de los dos? – dijeron Ramón y Seiya al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué responden al mismo tiempo? – dijo Ukita.

\- Bueno, ambos nos apellidamos igual.

\- ¿Se puede eso?

\- Hay muchos que se apellidan igual, mira el caso mío y el de Rafael – dijo Joan.

\- Pero si tú te apellidas Fábregas y él Alférez – dijo Tsukumo.

\- Pero nuestro segundo apellido es Díaz, por eso.

\- No lo sabía – dijo la peli negra.

\- No te preocupes – le dijo Joan sonriéndole, cosa que la peli negra por increíble que resulte, le correspondió.

\- Aquí me huele a amor – dijo Iwaki en voz baja a Aoi.

\- ¿Cómo los diferenciamos entonces? – dijo Honjou.

\- No podemos llamarlos Maldonado ya que ambos se apellidan igual.

\- Miren, para diferenciarnos, creo que hay dos opciones – dijo Ramón – no, mejor dicho, tres.

\- ¿Por qué tres?

\- Porque una de ellas es que a uno lo llamen Senpai – dijo el menor señalando a Seiya – y al otro, o sea, yo, lo llamen con el –kun.

\- Pero las que vamos en segundo año no los podremos llamar así.

\- ¿Y cuál es la segunda opción?

\- Pues llamarnos de una vez por nuestros nombres, así nos podrán diferenciar de una vez.

\- Es cierto, pero… - Shinonome tenía un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas – sería algo vergonzoso.

\- ¿Tanto así?

\- No le miró nada de malo – dijo Hanayama – además, ya llamas a Nakano por su nombre.

\- Pero no creo que sea igual para todas – dijo Nitta.

\- ¿Y cuál sería la tercera opción?

\- Pues que a Seiya lo llamen por su apellido y a mí, por mi apodo.

\- ¿Apodo?

\- ¿Cuál es tu apodo? – preguntó la periodista.

\- Mi apodo es Britten.

\- ¿Britten? – dijeron las chicas.

\- ¿Por qué ese apodo?

\- Daniel y Jack lo saben.

\- ¿Por qué le dicen así?

\- Es fan del ninja Geoff Britten y sigue todas sus carreras.

\- De hecho, fue el primero antes que mi padre en completar todo el circuito de American Ninja Warrior.

.

**N/A. ¡Todo es cierto! Mi apodo de Britten viene de ese ninja. **

.

\- ¡Increíble! – dijo las demás.

\- Una pregunta, ¿no juegas béisbol? – preguntó Nakano.

\- Pues no, no juego – dijo Ramón – soy más de futbol que cualquier otra cosa. El futbol en Honduras es el principal deporte. El béisbol es casi nada.

\- ¿C-Casi nada? – dijo Kotoha algo sorprendida de esto.

\- No, de hecho, si no me creen, aquí está Seiya que no me deja mentir.

\- ¿En serio Maldonado-Senpai? – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Sí, el béisbol es casi desapercibido en Honduras.

\- Y dime, ¿y tú juegas béisbol?

\- Sí, a diferencia de Ramón, yo juego béisbol y soy fanático de él.

\- Vaya, supongo que no todo está perdido.

\- ¿Y tú Cortes-Senpai?

\- Bueno, creo que soy algo como Diego o como Ramón, casi no juego béisbol, soy más aficionada al futbol.

\- Pero cuando jugaste ahora se notó que jugabas muy bien.

\- Eso fue porque Carlos y Rafael me enseñaron un poco.

\- ¿Quién es Carlos?

\- Yo – dijo Joan.

\- ¿Por qué te dice Carlos? – preguntó Tsukumo.

\- Ese es mi segundo nombre.

\- ¡¿Tienes dos nombres?! – preguntó Asada muy sorprendida.

\- Sí – dijo el joven.

\- Que raras son las costumbres latinas – dijo Nakano apuntando en su libreta.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Apuntando – dijo la peli verde – soy una periodista y debo estar informada por cualquier cosa.

\- Espero que no te pase nada malo – dijo Ramón por lo bajo.

\- ¿P-Por qué lo dices?

\- No importa.

\- Bueno, dinos Cortés-Senpai, ¿Qué te pareció el jugar béisbol?

\- Pues, no estuvo nada mal – dijo la peli verde – ya había jugado antes, pero esta vez jugar con chicas fue diferente.

\- ¿Acaso no hay jugadoras femeninas allá?

\- Normalmente solo hay hombres – dijo Joan – aunque hay chicas que jueguen, no es mucho.

\- Hablando solo de femenino, en México está la liga de futbol que solo es de mujeres, se llama Liga Femenil MX.

\- Vaya que las cosas son diferentes en Latinoamérica.

\- Sí.

\- Pero hay que debemos dejar en claro – dijo la española.

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- Que el River Plate es el mejor de Argentina.

Eso dejó confundido a las chicas y a Yoshimaru, pero Ramón y Diego reaccionaron mal a esto.

\- ¡De eso nada! – dijo el argentino – el Boca Juniors es el mejor.

\- Correcto amigo – dijo Ramón – Arriba los Xeniezes.

\- Ya van ustedes y su fanatismo.

\- Bueno, dejando a un lado la disputa entre esos tres, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos – dijo Jack.

\- Sí, ya está atardeciendo.

\- ¿Ya se van? – preguntó Hanayama.

\- Sí, el sol se está poniendo y creo que, si no nos apresuramos, se nos hará de noche.

\- Los chicos tienen razón, chicas, por hoy terminamos – dijo Nishimura a su equipo.

\- Que bien – dijeron algunas que ya estaban cansadas.

\- Espero que nos podamos ver más seguido – dijo Yoshimaru - ¿en qué aula estás Joan?

\- Estoy en la 1-5, soy compañeros de Daniel y de Ramón.

\- Es cierto, ahí está en mi salón – dijo Shinonome.

\- Joan – el entrenador miró al mexicano – te encargo a mi novia, no dejes que nadie me la toque.

\- ¡Yoshimaru!

\- Lo haré, si te es infiel, te lo diré.

\- Ya te tienen vigilada Ryo – se burló Iwaki.

\- Cállense.

\- Por cierto, ¿participarás en algún torneo o algo? – dijo Joan.

\- Al torneo que se aproxima.

\- ¿Qué torneo se aproxima?

\- Hicieron dos torneos para esta vez – dijo el castaño – las chicas jugaron el de verano cuando solo eran 11 y, además, no estaba como entrenador. Quedaron en cuartos de final, pero fue un gran desempeño para ser su primer torneo.

\- Y sí que sí.

\- Joan – llamó Tsukumo al joven.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Vendrás a vernos jugar?

\- ¿Jugar? – el chico quedó un poco pensativo con esa pregunta - ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Si nos vas a venir a ver jugar en el torneo – dijo Tsubasa – representaremos a Satogahama en el torneo invernal.

\- Bueno – Joan lo pensó un poco – no sé qué digan los demás.

\- Por mí está bien – dijo Diego.

\- A mí también me gustaría ver como juegan – dijo Jetzel.

\- Quiero ver como juegan las chicas – dijo Daniel – será interesante.

\- Si Daniel va, yo también – dijo Jack mirándola de forma retadora.

\- Veremos de que están hechas – dijo Rafael para luego decir en voz baja – aunque veremos cómo se mueven.

\- Será interesante ver esos juegos – dijo Seiya – me interesa bastante ver como juegan aquí en Japón.

\- ¿No eres japonés?

\- No – dijo el hondureño mayor – soy hondureño, 100% catracho.

\- ¿Catracho?

\- Así es como nos dicen a los hondureños.

\- Vaya, tienen un apodo.

\- ¿Y a nosotras como nos dicen? – preguntó Nakano a Ramón.

\- Desde que tengo uso de memoria, a los japoneses les dicen nipones.

\- ¿Nipones?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y a los demás?

\- En nuestro caso, a los mexicanos nos dicen aztecas – dijo Joan, siendo asistido por Jetzel, Rafael y Daniel.

\- Daniel, pero tú eres mitad mexicano mitad estadounidense.

\- Entonces tu serías mitad azteca y mitad yankee.

\- ¿Yankee?

\- Es como se les conoce a los estadounidenses.

\- A mí por ser argentino, nos conocen como gauchos – dijo Diego.

\- ¿Y tú Cortés-san? – preguntó Kurashiki.

\- Tenemos varios apodos, uno de ellos que casi no se usa es naranjita.

\- ¿Naranjita?

\- Pero el que más usan es ibéricos.

\- Vaya, imaginar que tenemos varios apodos.

\- Sí, el mundo es increíble una vez que lo pruebas.

\- ¿Y tú Ramón-san? – preguntó la periodista - ¿vendrás a vernos?

\- Hijole, yo creo que no se va a poder.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Es que… - el hondureño bajó la mirada ocultando sus ojos en su cabello negro.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa?

\- Es que… - el chico levantó la mirada – que tal si ese día juega el Motagua y no lo veo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Su equipo de futbol?

\- Créanme, Ramón es capaz de todo con tal de ver a su amado Motagua jugar – dijo Seiya ya conociendo mucho de su amigo.

\- Tu ni deberías hablar Seiya, cuando juega el Olimpia te pones igual.

\- ¿El Olimpia?

\- Es el rival del Motagua – dijo Joan – estos dos son grandes amigos, pero cuando se trata del clásico de Honduras, se ponen locos.

\- Ramón-san – la periodista se acercó al hondureño - ¿no nos vendrás a ver entonces?

\- E-Este… - el chico no pudo resistir ante la cara de súplica de la peli verde, cosa que lo dejó arrinconado ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto – r-resulta que…

\- Ramón-san – Nakano hizo su mejor cara de súplica.

\- B-Bien, vendré a verte – dijo el catracho tomándola de las manos a la chica.

\- Gracias – respondió la peli verde.

Ambos volvieron a ser envueltos en esa aura de hace rato.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó Shinonome.

\- Creo que realmente es cierto lo que dicen, que el amor traspasa fronteras – dijo Jetzel.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Aquí tenemos la prueba clara – dijo Rafael señalando a Daniel.

\- Es cierto.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos – dijeron los demás yéndose del lugar.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_No fue tanta la cosa, pero hice que se conocieran mejor y bueno… quien sabe, a lo mejor hay romances más adelante._

_¡Wakanda por siempre!_

_El torneo se aproxima y las chicas deberán enfrentarse contra otros rivales._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	25. Jugando

**¡Como dice el dicho!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Las conversaciones que dieron entre los miembros es importante para el posible romance que se dé entre los miembros. Veremos cómo se harán las cosas en el futuro. Por cierto, usé tu personaje en mi fic de Titanic, espero no te moleste ni tampoco el final que tuvo en este lunes XD ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Jajaja, el Mixed Match Challenge… a lo mejor en el futuro, quien sabe, no tenía planeado eso y veremos qué pasa. Las costumbres se verán a futuro, la comida o la música son cosas que sabrán a su tiempo XD. No te preocupes por Titanic, esa siempre sigue. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Continuará…**

.

.

.

Todos se habían retirado del campo de juego y cada quien tomó para su casa.

Los extranjeros fueron a su respectivo hogar, que era un complejo de apartamentos en el que cada uno se quedaba.

El entrenador de las chicas, como el Caballero que es, acompañó a su novia a su casa.

Yoshimaru era un Caballero con Shinonome, algo que no ocurría entre los chicos japoneses, pero él, era diferente.

Mientras ambos iban tomados del brazo, la peli azul notaba como su novio iba un poco ido, viendo al cielo de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo la chica.

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Te he notado algo distraído desde que salimos del entrenamiento – dijo Ryo – quiero saber qué te pasa.

\- No me pasa nada, en serio.

\- No te creo – dijo la peli azul – algo te pasa y no me quieres decir.

\- No es eso Ryo-san, es que solo que me alegra que me haya reencontrado con Joan, solo eso.

\- ¿Con Fábregas? ¿El mexicano?

\- Sí, hace tiempo que no lo veía, es un viejo amigo así que estoy feliz de haberlo visto de nuevo.

\- Bueno, es asunto tuyo, no me meto.

\- ¿Q-Que me quisiste decir?

\- Nada, olvídalo – dijo la peli azul – por cierto, ya llegaremos a mi casa.

\- Cierto, ¿Por qué será que siempre que hablamos se nos hace corto el camino?

\- No lo sé.

\- Bueno, lo que quiero por ahora es concertarme en las estrategias que tengo que armar para el torneo que ya se acerca.

\- Eso sí, creo que debemos entrenar más para que nos vaya mejor que el torneo de verano.

\- Sí, aunque por ahora se me dificulta manejarlas a todas ya que, con la cantidad de jugadoras, me es imposible atenderlas a todas.

\- ¿Qué harás entonces?

\- No lo sé – dijo el chico mientras caminaba y de la nada, se le vino a la mente una idea – lo tengo, creo que esta idea va a resultar.

\- ¿Qué se te ocurrió?

\- Ya verás.

Shinonome quedó con la duda, pero no pudo sacar más información ya que su novio no le dijo nada más, así que solo quedó con la incógnita al final.

No muy lejos de ahí…

Los extranjeros iban caminando dirigiéndose a su complejo de apartamentos, aunque podemos decir que se llevarían cierta sorpresa cuando iban casi llegando.

-** ¿En serio tanto disfrutaron jugar béisbol con las chicas?**

\- **Pues sí Ramón, a diferencia de ti que se puso a hablar con esa chica, jugamos bastante y fue bastante entretenido.**

**\- No me regañes Jetzel que pareces mi madre.**

**\- Ya párenle un poco ¿quieren? – **dijo Diego calmando a ambos – **además, ¿de qué tanto hablaban Ramón?**

**\- Más que nada, hablábamos sobre beto.**

**\- ¿Beto?**

**\- Beto a saber.**

**\- **Don comedias salió a lucirse en el escenario** – **dijo Jack en japonés.

\- ¿Por qué me hablas en japonés? – dijo el hondureño menor – sabes bien que entiendes español.

\- Seré estadounidense y que dicen que solo puedo hablar inglés, pero eso no significa que te pueda hablar en otro idioma.

\- Dejen de pelear – dijo Seiya – solo quiero llegar a mi casa y dormir un poco.

\- Por dos – dijo Joan.

\- ¿De qué están cansados? ¿De jugar?

\- A diferencia de ti Ramón que se fue a hablar con esa peli verde… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

\- Ayaka-san, Ayaka Nakano.

\- ¡¿Hasta su nombre te aprendiste?! – dijeron todos.

\- **¿Qué tiene de malo?**

**\- Pues desde que te conozco, nunca te ha interesado el amor o cosas así.**

**\- ¿Quién ha dicho que me he enamorado? – **dijo el moreno – **Ayaka-san es una gran persona, nos entendemos bastante, pero eso no significa que me guste.**

**\- Más falso que su puta madre.**

**\- Tu ni deberías hablar Joan.**

**\- ¿Yo?**

**\- Sí, crees que no te vi como estabas de feliz hablando con la Senpai de cabello negro… ¿Cuál era su nombre?**

**\- ¿Te refieres a Tsukumo-Senpai? – **dijo Daniel.

\- **Sí, esa misma.**

**\- E-Este… - **los nervios invadieron al mexicano – **n-no es lo que creen, solo hablamos un poco.**

**\- Pues yo te miré muy feliz con ella – **dijo Rafael - **¿a poco te gusta?**

**\- N-No niego que es linda… p-pero creo que ella… no sé, no se mira interesada.**

**\- Que buen chiste – **se burló Rafael – **no me jodas Joan, esa chica se ve que estaba interesada en ti, no te quitó el ojo de encima durante todo el torneo.**

\- **No creo, por ahora quiero enfocarme en los estudios, no quiero que me pase lo mismo que mi última relación – **Joan se miraba traite ante esto y Esperanza que lo veía de reojo también se notaba triste.

\- _Carlos, si tan supieras lo que siento – _pensó la española.

De tanta platica llegaron a su apartamento, cabe decir que la beca que se ganaron los chicos, les incluía un apartamento para cada uno, pero grata fue la sorpresa cuando Rafael iba al suyo y miró a cierta persona.

\- ¿Eh? – Rafael miró a cierta persona de lejos - ¿Kurashiki-san?

\- ¿Eh? – la peli roja volteó la mirada y de la nada reconoció al joven que estaba allí - ¿Alférez-san?

\- El mismo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vivo aquí – dijo Kurashiki - ¿tú también?

\- Sí, la beca que me gané me incluía un apartamento, así que, por ahora, aquí vivo.

\- Vaya, así que somos vecinos.

\- Sí, eso parece.

\- Bueno, se hace tarde, nos vemos – se despidió el mexicano.

\- Buenas noches – dijo la peli roja entrando a su casa.

Mientras Rafael estaba acostado en su cama, solo pensó en la gran coincidencia que le daba saber que una compañera era vecina suya.

\- ¿Qué gran coincidencia no? – dijo hacia el techo – imaginar que Kurashiki-san es vecina mía.

.

Al día siguiente…

\- ¡Me quedé dormido! – dijo Rafael al ver su reloj - **¡¿Cómo mierda me quedé dormido?! ¡No debí quedarme hasta tarde viendo Yosuga no Sora! Aunque las escenas sexuales me gustaron… ¡Voy a llegar a tarde!**

El mexicano mayor se cambió a la velocidad de la luz y cuando menos acordó, ya estaba listo.

\- ¡Listo! – dijo el chico – y me sobra tiempo.

Rafael salió de su apartamento y cuando iba a correr, se topó con cierta peli roja.

\- ¿Kurashiki-san?

\- ¿Ya vas saliendo Alférez-san? – dijo la peli roja.

\- Sí, es que me quedé dormido.

\- Bueno, ya salgo también, ¿nos vamos?

\- Bien.

La mayor parte del camino fue silencioso, pero el chico trató de sacar un tema de conversación, pero la peli roja se adelantó primero.

\- ¿Así que eres mexicano?

\- ¿Eh? S-Sí, soy de México.

\- Dime, ¿Qué hacen en México?

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- Me dio curiosidad saber sobre México.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- He escuchado cosas sobre ustedes, incluso ahora que llevamos clase de historia el periodo pasado, me llamó un poco la atención.

\- Bueno… no es que seamos del todo interesante, es más, creo que solo somos personas normales, no creo que destaquemos en algo.

\- Son de las naciones más sobresalientes de América, al menos eso recordé.

\- Tal vez sea así – dijo el peli negro – pero debo decir que ustedes los japoneses son muy respetuosos.

\- ¿Respetuosos?

\- Sí, es que, por ejemplo, ustedes se llaman por el apellido, solo que sean muy cercanos y se llamen por el nombre.

\- ¿No lo hacen allá?

\- No, todos nos llamamos por el nombre.

\- ¿E-En serio? – dijo la peli roja algo avergonzada.

\- Sí, es algo común para nosotros.

\- ¿I-Incluso si no son cercanos?

\- Sí.

\- ¿T-Tan informales son?

\- Yo no lo diría que somos informales, simplemente es una costumbre que tenemos los latinos.

\- ¿Y la española?

\- ¿Esperanza? También hace lo mismo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Con muchos chicos?

\- Es común también que las chicas convivan libremente con varios chicos, no sé qué clase de educación tengan, pero para nosotros es común convivir todos juntos, por eso es que tenemos más facilidad para socializar.

\- Es increíble saber las cosas que hacen los latinos.

\- Por ejemplo, varios de nosotros tuvimos que estudiar las costumbres de aquí de Japón, es más, si no supiera de las costumbres de Japón, el primer día de clases en el que convivimos te hubiera llamado Maiko en vez de Kurashiki.

\- ¿E-En serio? – las mejillas de la peli roja se tiñeron del mismo color que su cabello.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa?

\- N-Nada – dijo la peli roja adelantándose en el camino, cosa que Rafael la siguió.

Llegando a Satogahama…

Tomoe iba caminando por los pasillos rumbo a su clase. Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras, la peli negra dio un mal paso e iba a caer por las escaleras, pero…

\- ¡Sujétate! – gritó una voz tomando la mano de Kawakita que se sujetó fuerte a él y el chico la atrajo hacia ella - ¿estás bien?

\- S-Sí – dijo la chica mirando a su salvador – gracias… Kashimoto-san.

\- Me alegra que estés bien – dijo un chico de cabello plateado, casi igual al de Iroha, con ojos azules y piel clara.

\- En serio, mil gracias por ayudarme.

\- No te preocupes, solo iba caminando y noté que necesitabas ayuda.

\- Bien.

\- Deberíamos ir a nuestro salón, yo te acompaño.

\- Gracias – dijo la peli negra quien fue con el chico a su aula de clases.

.

Durante el almuerzo…

-** ¿A poco te desvelaste viendo Yosuga no Sora? – **preguntó Diego a Rafael – **dime que no te jalaste.**

**\- No te diré eso idiota.**

**\- Calma ustedes chavales – **dijo Esperanza – **hostia, parece que se van a matar por un anime.**

**\- Ni siquiera es que sea uno muy bueno – **dijo Jack – **Aki Sora es mucho mejor incesto.**

**\- ¿Incesto? – **dijo la española asqueada.

\- **No, ni merga – **dijo Joan – **Yosuga no Sora es mucho mejor.**

\- **¿Por qué les gusta ver ese tipo de anime? – **dijo Esperanza mirando a los chicos.

\- **Oye, no cuestiones los gustos de los hombres.**

**\- Que gustos más exóticos tienen ¿no?**

**\- Pues como diría el Joker… no lo entenderías.**

Mientras seguían hablando, un chico llegó donde estaban ellos.

\- ¡Hasta que los encuentro! – dijo la voz masculina.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Yoshimaru? – dijo Joan mirando a su amigo.

\- Joan, quiero hablar contigo – dijo el entrenador de Satogahama.

\- Bien, hablemos.

\- ¿P-Puede ser a solas?

\- S-Sí – Joan se levantó y se fue con el castaño, dejando a los demás algo extrañados.

\- **¿Qué fue eso?**

**\- Ni idea, pero espero que Carlos no se haya metido en problemas – **dijo Esperanza algo preocupada.

\- **No creo que sea eso – **dijo Ramón que había estado callado – **a lo mejor está viendo algo.**

**\- Eso no tiene sentido Ramón – **dijo Seiya mirando a su amigo catracho.

\- **Sentido no tiene que apoyes a un club como el Olimpia.**

**\- Por lo menos eso tiene sentido, porque por lo menos, yo apoyo a un club de verdad, no apoyo mierdas como el Motagua.**

**\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!**

**\- ¡Lo que escuchaste!**

\- **¡Ya basta ustedes dos! – **dijo Jetzel dándoles un coscorrón a cada uno.

.

En la tarde…

Las clases terminaron y cada quien tomó para su distintivo club y los que no tenían, iban a su respectivo hogar.

Los chicos se reunieron, peor notaron como faltaba cierto mexicano castaño.

-** ¿Y Joan?**

**\- No lo sé – **dijo Seiya – **Ni Ramón ni Daniel aparecen.**

**\- Ni la novia del amigo de Joan estaba – **dijo Jack – **es algo raro ¿no?**

**\- Carlos – **Esperanza se veía preocupada y mucho.

\- **¿Qué tal si a lo mejor fueron al campo de entrenamiento de las chicas?**

**\- ¿Tu crees Rafael? – **dijo Jetzel al mexicano mayor.

**\- A lo mejor, pero vayamos a ver por si las dudas.**

Los demás fueron a ver al campo de béisbol a ver si hallaban a sus amigos desaparecidos.

Un rato después, llegaron al lugar y al principio escuchaban los gritos de las chicas entrenando, pero luego miraron de lejos a sus dos amigos desaparecidos, aunque se veían muy felices de la vida jugando, incluso Ramón que no jugaba béisbol, jugando.

\- ¡A izquierda! – dijo Yoshimaru mandado la pelota al jardín izquierdo, en el que se hallaba Tsukumo.

\- ¡La tengo! – dijo la peli negra atrapando la pelota.

\- ¡Atrápenla! – dijo Joan que estaba lanzando la pelota a otras chicas del club – Hanayama-san, a la derecha.

\- Bien – dijo la peli rosa corriendo al lugar en el que Joan lanzó la pelota.

\- ¡Tercera base! – Yoshimaru lanzó la pelota hacia el lugar dicho y por increíble que parezca, estaba Ramón.

\- Aquí voy – dijo el hondureño y se le escapó la pelota cuando la iba a atrapar – **mierda.**

\- No te preocupes, para la próxima la agarras – dijo el entrenador Nishimura – Drechsel, a la izquierda.

\- ¡Sí! – Yoshimaru lanzó la pelota y el chico la logró atrapar a la primera - ¡Lo hice!

\- Muy bien.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo Jack mirando a Daniel - ¡Oye Daniel! ¿Qué hacen?

\- ¿Jack? ¿Tú que crees que estoy haciendo? Jugando béisbol.

\- Eso ya lo sé.

\- Entonces para que te preguntes.

\- Serás idiota.

\- ¿Qué hacen entonces?

\- Estamos entrenando – dijo Ramón.

\- ¿Por qué se fueron del lugar?

\- Yo lo explicaré – dijo Yoshimaru – paremos el entrenamiento.

\- B-Bien – dijeron las demás, incluso Joan.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Rafael – de la nada desaparecieron y nos preocupó.

\- Lo lamentamos por eso – dijo Joan – es que Yoshimaru me propuso que les ayude a las chicas a entrenar.

\- Sí, son un grupo grande y yo solo no podría con todas, además, tener a alguien que jugó a nivel profesional es más fácil.

\- Eso explica todo – dijo Jetzel.

\- Díganme, ¿Qué les pareció? – dijo Tsubasa al trio de la clase 1-5.

\- ¿Qué nos pareció?

\- ¿Les gustó el haber jugado?

\- Pues… a mi si me gustó bastante – dijo Daniel – realmente hace tiempo que no jugaba béisbol.

\- ¿Hace tiempo que no jugabas? – preguntó Nozaki.

\- Sí, desde hace 3 años que no juego, de ahí, solo me concentré a entrenar para el Guerrero Ninja.

\- Debes tener mucha fuerza en los brazos – dijo Nakano.

\- Un poco.

\- A ver, prueba batear.

\- Está bien.

El mitad gringo mitad mexicano se puso en primera base listo para batear, mientras Kurashiki se ponía en el montículo de lanzamiento.

\- ¿Listo? – dijo la peli roja.

\- Listo.

Kurashiki lanzó fuerte la pelota y Waka estaba lista para recibirla, pero nunca la sintió ya que la pelota voló con fuerza hasta llegar un poco más allá del jardín de girasoles.

\- ¿Q-Que fue eso? – dijo Tomoe.

\- Vaya, con que es capaz de hacer un home run a la primera – dijo Ryo impresionada.

\- ¡Eres increíble Drechsel! – dijo Iwaki animando al chico.

\- G-Gracias.

\- Eso fue increíble Drechsel-kun – dijo Tsubasa – Maldonado-kun, ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

\- ¿Y-Yo? P-Pero si ni siquiera sé batear.

\- Tu hazlo amigo – dijo Yoshimaru – a ver si le das.

\- B-Bien.

El hondureño fue con el bate al sitio de bateo y Kurashiki se preparó para lanzar.

\- ¿Listo? – preguntó la peli roja.

\- Listo.

La peli roja lanzó la pelota y fue al guante de Waka.

\- ¿Strike?

\- Sí.

\- Maldición.

\- Inténtalo de nuevo – dijo Tsubasa – solo toma bien el bate de la base y fíjate cuando venga la pelota.

\- Bien.

Kurashiki lanzó la segunda pelota y fue casi lo mismo.

Ya para la tercera, el hondureño menor logró darle a la pelota, aunque no fue home run como Daniel, fue algo lejos al jardín derecho.

\- ¿Qué te pareció? – dijo la capitana.

\- Pues… me gustó.

\- ¿Verdad?

\- No había jugado béisbol, solo futbol, pero realmente se siente diferente.

\- Así fue conmigo – dijo Shiina – yo dejé el béisbol para enfocarme en el futbol, pero es encantador volver, apuesto que te pasará lo mismo.

\- A lo mejor.

\- Fábregas-san no tuvo problemas, es alguien muy bueno – dijo Nozaki viendo al mexicano.

\- N-No creo que sea para tanto – dijo el chico algo avergonzado.

\- No seas modesto Joan, eres muy bueno – dijo Tsukumo mirando al castaño.

\- T-Tal vez lo sea un poco Kana.

\- ¿Desde cuándo se llevan tan bien? – preguntó Ryo a su novio en voz baja.

\- No lo sé, pero si algo presiento, es que ambos se llevarán muy bien.

\- A lo mejor sí.

\- Sí – Yoshimaru habló fuerte después - ¡Chicas, terminamos por hoy!

.

Horas después…

En la residencia Nakano, la periodista se hallaba viendo en su computadora varias opciones de equipo, pero en eso, recibió una llamada de alguien.

\- ¿Arihara-san? – dijo la periodista.

\- _Nakano, ¿estás ocupada?_

_\- _No, estaba viendo algunas opciones de juego, pero dime, ¿Qué ocupas?

\- _Nakano, ¿Qué opinas sobre un equipo mixto de béisbol?_

_\- _¿Eh?

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana._

_Las cosas tomarán otro nivel a partir del próximo capítulo y ya verán por qué._

_Bueno, estamos preocupados por la epidemia de Coronavirus y aquí en Honduras estamos atrapados y ya estamos hartos de estar encerrados, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer._

_Esperemos que esto de la epidemia pase de una vez ya que estoy algo harto de estar encerrado._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	26. Salidas, batallas de rap y propuesta

**¡Ho-Hola soy Germán y les apuesto una salchicha a que están leyendo esto con los ojos!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Jajajajajaja, por dos, yo también disfruté Yosuga no Sora, aunque honestamente me gustan más Akira y Sora XD. ¡Arriba el incesto! Los chicos entrenando y un posible equipo mixto son las cosas que se verán aquí. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Esperanza será todo un rollo en esta historia, ya lo verás. Veremos si al final se arma el Mixed Match Challengue, solo queda ser paciente. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Al día siguiente…

Llegó el fin de semana y eso significaba que las chicas se prepararían para el próximo juego que tenían en su agenda.

Sí, las chicas tenían un juego en su agenda el cual era contra…

\- ¿Jugaremos contra Seikoku? – dijo Ryo mirando a Nakano que daba la noticia.

\- Sí, ayer en la noche me mandaron la noticia sobre que querían un juego contra nosotras.

\- Eso es increíble – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Se enteraron de nuestra victoria contra Seijo y no solo eso, hay muchas invitaciones de distintos equipos que quieren jugar con nosotras.

\- ¿En serio? – eso emocionó más a Tsubasa.

\- Sí, miren – la periodista les mostró a las demás del grupo la lista de equipos que quieren jugar contra ellas.

\- Son 10 equipos que quieren jugar con nosotras – dijo Amakusa viendo la lista.

\- Imaginar que tendríamos esa gran rivalidad – dijo Iwaki - ¡vamos a darle de pataditas en las costillitas!

\- Y para que se lleven de recuerdo, pataditas en la carita – dijo Asada.

\- No creo que sea tan fácil – dijo Ryo – esas escuelas tienen buen nivel.

\- Ryo-san tiene razón, conozco algunas escuelas y esas tienen un gran nivel.

\- Pero la que más llama la atención es la sexta escuela que nos llama – dijo Nakano.

\- A ver – todas miraron el dicho número y las pupilas de todas se dilataron - ¿Kogetsu?

\- Rito, a poco quieres luchar contra nosotros – dijo Yoshimaru.

\- ¿Qué tan fuerte serán ahora? – preguntó Honjou.

\- Imagino que desde que la gané a Kousaka-san en aquel partido, comenzaría a entrenar arduamente.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Rito me ha contado sobre Kousaka-san, y honestamente dice que sigue entrenando como nunca, aunque las demás no puedan seguirle el ritmo, ella lo hace sola.

\- Tsubaki Kousaka es alguien aterradora – dijo Nozaki.

\- No solo eso, lo que me extrañó fue que Seijo ni siquiera ha metido manos para volver a jugar con nosotras.

\- Bueno, después de la paliza que le dimos, nadie quiere meterse con nosotras – dijo Iwaki con orgullo.

\- Tal vez sea porque están devastados por ese juego – dijo Yoshimaru – a lo mejor saben que una derrota de ese tamaño es proporcionada.

\- Perdimos contra Seijo 12-1 la vez que jugamos con ellas.

\- Pero la cosa fue que aún no estábamos todas dentro – dijo Kurashiki.

\- Que se hayan unido las demás fue algo que realmente me emocionó.

\- Ahora con más miembros tienen más chances de ganar – dijo el entrenador.

\- Aunque creo que Shinonome-san tendrá ventajas aquí – dijo Shizuku mirando de reojo a la peli azul.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó la peli azul.

\- Ahora con Nishimura-san como tu novio, obvio que te pondrá en todos los partidos – dijo en tono burlón.

\- ¿Qué? – las mejillas de Ryo se tornaron un poco rojas al escuchar eso.

\- Pues la idea es esa – dijo el entrenador sonrojando más a su amada.

\- ¿P-Por qué dices eso? – dijo la peli azul causando la risa de varias.

\- Bueno, creo que, si eso es todo, ya debemos alistarnos para el torneo, pero primero debemos enfocarnos más en los juegos.

\- Sí.

\- Esperen – dijo Tsubasa – Nishimura-kun, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

\- ¿Conmigo? ¿De qué?

\- Es algo en privado.

\- ¿En privado Arihara? – eso no le gustó mucho a Ryo - ¿de qué hablarán?

\- No te preocupes Shinonome, no es nada malo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- En serio.

\- Alguien es tóxica – dijo Iwaki en voz baja.

\- Muy tóxica – le siguió Asada.

\- ¿Por qué dicen que Shinonome-san es tóxica? – dijo Kogumi delatando a las dos Senpais, ganándose la mirada asesina de Ryo.

\- N-No debiste decir eso – dijo la peli mostaza con algo de miedo.

\- Iwaki, Asada – la voz fría de Shinonome sonó como de ultratumba e hizo que ambas sudaran frio.

\- V-Vamos Ryo, solo es un comentario normal.

\- Eso mismo diré cuando las mate, solo fue un asesinato normal.

\- ¿Vas a matarnos? – dijo Asada con miedo.

\- Tranquila Ryo-san, por favor – dijo el chico calmando a su novia, que hizo caso.

\- Bien, solo lo haré porque tú me lo dices – dijo Shinonome.

\- Que bien domada la tienes – dijo Iwaki.

\- Iwaki-san, deja de buscar el peligro.

\- Bueno, quiero que vayan a descansar por mientras, Arihara-san, vamos a hablar eso que me dices.

\- Bien.

Mientras las demás iban a descansar a sus casas, Ryo aún no se iba ya que quería saber que pasaba entre su novio y Tsubasa.

\- ¿De qué hablarán esos dos?

\- Shinonome-san.

\- Tsukumo.

\- No creo que debas desconfiar de Nishimura-san, él ha demostrado ser alguien digno.

\- N-No desconfío de él.

\- Dices eso, pero incluso si quiere hablar con Arihara-san, por lo menos deberías decirle que no hay problema.

\- Y-Yo no quise decirlo de esa manera.

\- Lo sé, pero por lo menos confía en él cuando hable con las demás, no creo que debas sentir celos porque él hable a solas con una de nosotras.

\- B-Bien, lo haré.

\- Bien – antes de que Tsukumo se fuera, se detuvo y volvió a ver a la peli azul – Shinonome-san, dime, ¿Qué se siente que te atraiga alguien?

\- ¿Eh? – la chica se sorprendió por esto - ¿Por qué me preguntas algo así?

\- Tengo curiosidad – dijo la peli negra – quiero saber que se siente que te empiece a gustar alguien.

\- V-Veamos… no sé cómo inició, simplemente pasa, esa persona te empieza a atraer y quieres estar con ella y que solo te mire a ti… creo que es así – dijo la peli azul con algo de vergüenza.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso Tsukumo?

\- Solo curiosidad, quiero saber si es lo que siento.

\- ¿Lo que sientes? – la peli azul se puso pensar lo que su Senpai le había dicho - ¡Espera! Eso significa que… ¿t-te gusta alguien?

\- No lo sé – dijo con sinceridad Tsukumo – por ahora siento algo por él, pero quiero asegurarme que me gusta de ese modo.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Pues… - la peli negra se acercó al oído de la peli azul y le susurró.

\- ¿Él? – dijo con sorpresa - ¿segura?

\- Sí, no sé porque, pero me he sentido algo rara con él, y mira, resultó ser la persona que me empezó a atraer.

\- No puedo creer eso Tsukumo.

\- Ni yo, imaginar que sentiría esto por alguien.

\- Dímelo a mí, imaginar que estaría en una relación cuando mi único objetivo era volverme alguien fuerte en béisbol.

\- Somos un caso único ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, creo que me voy – dijo la peli negra – nos vemos.

\- Dale, buenas noches – dijo Shinonome mientras la peli negra se iba dejándola sola. Cabe decir que estaban en el campo de entrenamiento.

Shinonome esperó un rato hasta que la curiosidad pudo más con ella.

La peli azul fue donde estaban su novio y su amiga hablando de un tema desconocida para ella.

\- ¿De qué hablarán tanto? – dijo Shinonome yendo con Nishimura y Arihara, que estaban hablando en el campo de girasoles.

\- ¿Entonces eso planeas? – dijo el chico a la capitana.

\- Sí, es algo que pensé hacer, y hasta hace unos días me he decidido a decírtelo.

\- ¿M-Me lo dices en serio? – dijo Yoshimaru mirando a la castaña.

\- Sí, creo que es hora de que lo sepas.

\- Bueno, no sé qué decir, esto es algo muy repentino.

\- ¿Repentino? – dijo Ryo analizando las cosas.

\- Sí, por lo que miro es algo que no es muy común, aunque no soy quien para decir algo, ya que estuve en uno.

\- ¿Entonces… aceptas esto?

\- Lo pensaré, aunque me gusta la idea de hacer eso.

\- ¿Le dirás a Shinonome?

\- Aun no le diré de esto, quiero que cuando estemos seguros del todo, lo anunciaré.

\- Bien.

\- Pero una pregunta – dijo el chico acercándose al oído de la castaña a susurrarle algo.

\- Descuida, te lo diré a su momento – dijo la capitana.

\- Bueno, las cosas se pondrán interesantes después de esto – dijo Yoshimaru.

\- Por ahora, solo será un secreto entre nosotros dos – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Bien, puedes contar conmigo.

\- Gracias.

\- Bueno, creo que debemos irnos – dijo el chico – a lo mejor Ryo-san me está esperando.

\- Claro, ve sin problemas – dijo la chica.

\- Nos vemos más de noche – dijo el chico dejando sola a Tsubasa. Ryo al ver que Yoshimaru iba donde ella, solo optó por irse a donde dejó su mochila con sus cosas.

\- De la que me salvé.

\- Ryo-san – el castaño llegó donde la peli azul – lamento haber tardado.

\- N-No te preocupes, solo debías ir a hablar con Arihara.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- N-No me pasa, en serio.

\- Bueno – el chico no sonó muy convencido de esto - ¿nos vamos?

\- Sí, vámonos – la peli azul tomó sus cosas y se fue con su novio a su casa.

.

El día siguiente, domingo, las chicas tenían el día libre, por lo que el club podía hacer cualquier actividad que quisiesen.

En el grupo de WhatsApp del equipo, todas planearon hacer una salida grupal para conocerse más y también, para convivir todas.

Aunque Ryo y Yoshimaru declinaron la oferta de las chicas ya que ya tenían planeado ir a una cita ese día.

Unas molestadas de Iwaki y Asada y unos emojis de muerte de parte de Ryo, las cosas se calmaron y las demás aceptaron esto.

Todas se reunieron en un parque cercano de ahí y todas estaban preparadas para salir.

\- ¿Ya están todas? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Creo que si estamos todas – dijo Iroha - ¿nadie falta?

\- La que faltó levante la mano – dijo Honjou y todas la miraron con broma.

\- Estuvo buena – dijo Asada chocando los cinco con Honjou.

\- Bueno, creo que no hay nadie que falte, a excepción de Nishimura-san y Shinonome-san que ya avisaron que no iban a venir – dijo Hiiragi.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – dijo Aisaka.

\- Pues sí – dijo Iwaki - ¡a la carga mis valientes!

Las chicas fueron a una cafetería para comenzar su visita, aunque la mesa que escogieron tuvo que traer varias sillas ya que Tsubasa insistió en que todas debían comer juntas.

Al final, el encargado aceptó hacer esto.

\- ¿Cómo le haces para que el mundo no te diga no? – preguntó Kurashiki a su Kouhai castaña.

\- Solo soy yo misma – dijo Tsubasa con su típica sonrisa.

\- Tsubasa-san es alguien completamente extraña – dijo Waka.

\- ¿Me lo dices en el buen o mal sentido Waka-san? – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Tómalo por el lado amable.

\- Me pregunto cómo estará la cita de Nishimura-san y Shinonome-san – dijo Shiina.

\- A lo mejor están las cosas muy bien – dijo Senba.

\- Imaginar que alguien como Shinonome-san que no hablaba con nadie llegara a una relación con el entrenador de Satogahama – dijo Hanayama.

\- ¿Sabes algo que no logro entender? – dijo Nitta.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que hayas podido pasar Matemáticas sabiendo lo mal que te iba – dijo la chica haciendo avergonzar a la peli rosa.

\- Jejeje – reía nerviosamente la peli rosa.

\- Bueno, creo que no solo venimos a hablar de cosas así ¿verdad Arihara-san? – dijo Kurashiki viendo a la capitana.

\- ¿Sabes algo Kurashiki-Senpai?

\- No, pero como que algo tramas – dijo la peli roja.

\- Eso mismo iba a decir – dijo Tsukumo – Arihara-san, tienes algo que decir ¿verdad?

\- Sí, aunque solo quería que fuera un secreto, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Creo que soy muy fácil de leer ¿verdad? – dijo la castaña.

\- E-En parte Tsubasa-san – dijo Nozaki.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué hablarás Arihara? – dijo Tsukishima.

\- Verán…

.

Ryo iba con Yoshimaru caminando por la ciudad mientas iban a un restaurante a comer algo, ya saben, la típica comida de novios.

Una vez que llegaron y ordenaron, fue cuando comenzó todo.

Shinonome aún estaba con la duda sobre que podría ser lo que su querido novio le ocultaba. La plática de ayer entre él y Tsubasa la inquietó un poco ya que deseaba saber de qué habían hablado.

Trató de seguir el consejo de Tsukumo de confiar en él, pero la curiosidad y los celos le ganaron.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Ryo-san? – dijo el chico mirando a su amada que, de hace un rato, la notó distraída.

\- ¿Eh? – la chica se dio cuenta de su distracción - ¿p-pasa algo?

\- Sigues muy distraída – dijo el joven – desde ayer te he notado así, dime, ¿pasa algo?

\- No es nada, ya te dije.

\- No te creo – dijo el joven – Ryo-san, si hay algo que te moleste, dime.

\- E-Es que… - la peli azul trató de decir algo, pero los nervios se lo impidieron – m-me da cosa saber de qué hablaban tú y Arihara.

\- ¿De que hablábamos? – dijo el castaño que luego supo de que hablaba – espera, ¿nos espiaste?

\- L-Lo siento – dijo la chica – es que me dio curiosidad sobre que hablaban ustedes.

\- ¿Por qué nos espiaste?

\- P-Perdón por eso – dijo la oji morada desviando la mirada.

\- Ryo-san – Yoshimaru analizó un poco las cosas y llegó a una conclusión - ¿estabas celosa?

\- N-N-No estaba celosa – dijo la peli azul muy roja – e-es solo que quería ver como estaba mi novio y de que hablaban…

\- Estabas celosa.

\- Q-Que no.

\- Deberías ver tu cara – dijo el chico riéndose un poco.

\- Malo.

\- Vamos, no te enojes – dijo el chico mirando el ceño fruncido de la peli azul – bien, para que veas que no guardo secretos, bien, te contaré lo que me dijo Arihara-san.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Quiere que hagamos un trio tú, yo y ella – dijo el chico con normalidad causando un sentimiento de extrañez en la peli azul.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó la chica llamando la atención de muchos de los clientes.

\- C-Cálmate Ryo-san, es broma – dijo el joven.

\- No hagas ese tipo de bromas.

\- Bien, bien, ahora si te contaré.

\- Sin rodeos Yoshimaru, dime que ocurre.

\- Primero te preguntaré… ¿Qué opinas sobre hacer un equipo mixto de béisbol?

\- ¿Equipo mixto?

.

Mientras que con los extranjeros…

-** ¡Se la damos en 3, 2, 1! ¡Tiempo!**

**\- ¡Rafa, inicias!**

**\- ¡Bien! – **el mayor de los mexicanos comenzó – **Dicen que Diego que me la agita, con su facha vietnamita mientras que baila guaracha con su chancha la gordita, él dice que la agita para mí que es mentirita… ¡Me escuchas Papo estoy con tu perra favorita!**

**\- ¡Estuvo buena! ¡Estuvo genial! – **dijeron los demás.

\- **Diego, ahora tú.**

**\- Bien, aquí voy – **el argentino comenzó con lo suyo – **Dicen que Rafa me lo agita con su facha vietnamita mientras que baila guaracha con su cancha la gordita, él dice que la agita, pero para mí que es mentirita… ¡Puto azteca no me llegas a los pies con tus letritas!**

**\- ¡Se mamó! – **gritaron los demás – **véngate Rafa.**

**\- Joan, ayúdame.**

**\- Bien – **el castaño llegó hacia donde su amigo – **aquí voy… ¡Salten, salten! ¡Esto es rapear! ¡Salten, salten! ¡Esto es rapear! ¡Los mexicanos, podemos guacotar! ¡Argentina es la copia, México el original!**

**\- ¡Eso! – **los demás saltaron riéndose por las buenas rimas que estaban haciendo.

\- **¿T-Tíos? ¿Qué hacen? – **preguntó Esperanza que estaba con Seiya.

\- **Estamos imitando a los raperos de las FMS.**

**\- ¿FMS? – **ahora fue Seiya que habló – **aun no entiendo porque les gusta eso.**

**\- ¿Qué tiene? – **dijo Jack – **las competencias de Rap son buenas en todo América.**

**\- ¿Y tú que Esperanza? En España tienen una de las FMS más famosas – **dijo Daniel.

\- **No miro batallas de Rap.**

**\- Lo único que mira es al Real Madrid jugar.**

**\- ¡Oye, no cuestiones mis gustos!**

Mientras los demás peleaban, sonó el teléfono de Joan y este contestó.

\- ¿Hola?

\- _¿Joan? ¿Eres tú?_

_\- _Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué pasa Yoshimaru?

\- _Dime algo amigo, ¿Qué te parece la idea de un club mixto de béisbol?_

_\- _¿Club mixto de béisbol?

.

.

**Continuará…**


	27. Decisiones a tomar ¿Nakano y Ramón?

**¡3, 2, 1! Tiempo.**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__LoL, Puse celosa a Ryo ya que me imaginé como estaría si Yoshimaru hablaba a solas con alguna de las chicas. Jeje, soy fan de las batallas de Rap, lástima que por esto del Coronavirus no vayan a hacer las competencias. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**RinMakoto. **__Jeje, Shinonome la pasó mal y eso que la confianza es vital en las parejas. El equipo mixto se hará con cosas que ni uno imagina XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

El fin de semana pasó volando, más por el hecho de la noticia que había dado Tsubasa a las demás y también Yoshimaru que dio a Ryo.

Ese día, los latinos iban saliendo de sus respectivos apartamentos y se iban a Satogahama.

-** ¿Qué se supone que haremos hoy? – **preguntó Ramón.

\- **Ni idea, a lo mejor solo vamos a estudiar y eso – **dijo Diego – **realmente estoy emocionado por el clásico Boca River.**

\- **Chicos, solo vamos a estudiar, ni siquiera vamos a hacer algo interesante – **dijo Esperanza.

Los demás iban hablando sobre cosas Random, pero Rafael notó como Joan iba pensativo, realmente se miraba que algo le estaba afectando o molestando.

-** ¿Joan? – **Rafael miró al mexicano más joven.

\- **¿Eh? – **Joan por fin reaccionó - **¿Qué pasa?**

**\- Eso debería preguntarte a ti, has estado muy distraído desde que salimos de la casa.**

**\- Perdón, es que iba pensando en algunas cosas.**

**\- Lo noté.**

**\- Bueno, es que, anoche, cuando ustedes estábamos con la batalla de rap y luego cuando vinieron Esperanza y Seiya, Yoshimaru me llamaron.**

**\- ¿Te llamó tu amigo Yoshimaru? – **preguntó Rafael algo impresionado - **¿para qué?**

**\- Es algo que quiero hablar con todos.**

**\- ¿Tan importante es?**

**\- En parte.**

**\- Bueno, creo que en la hora del almuerzo se sabrá todo.**

**\- Sí – **Joan se dirigió hacia el frente – **creo que esto les dará una idea de lo que queremos hacer.**

**\- Ya quiero saber de qué demonios hablas.**

**\- Ya lo verás Rafa, ya lo verás.**

.

Las chicas del club de béisbol iban a sus respectivos salones de clases a recibir el pan del saber.

Pero como siempre, nuestra capitana, Tsubasa Arihara, estaba pensando en la nueva estrategia de los partidos que venían para las chicas.

Pero había un momento en el que la chica pensó en el club de béisbol, el cual ahora podría convertirse en mixto una vez que le hayan comentado a los extranjeros.

Tsubasa le echó mirada rápida a Diego y Jetzel que estaban poniendo atención a las clases, cosa que ella pensó que estaban pensando en la propuesta de jugar béisbol.

Nozaki, Nakano y Waka notaron esto de su capitana y sabían porque estaba así.

\- ¿En qué pensará Arihara-san? – dijo Nakano en voz baja.

Luego de las clases, las chicas del club se fueron a almorzar, esta vez todas las chicas del club se unieron junto a Nishimura que estaba comiendo al lado de su novia.

\- ¿Ya les dijeron? – dijo Amakusa.

\- Yo ayer le indiqué a Joan que era lo que queríamos – dijo el castaño – a lo mejor están hablándolo.

\- Tal vez – Tsubasa miró a su bento – sería interesante ver al equipo de béisbol mixto, sería como en la secundaria ¿verdad Shinonome?

\- A lo mejor – dijo la peli azul – fue bueno jugar con chicos.

\- ¿Jugaste con chicos? – preguntó Yoshimaru.

\- Sí – a Ryo se le ocurrió una pequeña idea, algo para vengarse por lo del sábado – y eran muy guapos.

\- ¿Así?

\- Sí – Ryo se moría de la risa por dentro ya que quería darle celos a Yoshimaru – para que te cuento.

\- Vaya – el chico mantenía la mirada baja, pero luego forjó una sonrisa en sus labios – estamos iguales.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Cuando entrené con Sayaka, había algunas chicas con nosotros, aunque eran menos, realmente eran guapas, muy hermosas, sus ojos llenos de vida y sus cuerpos bien desarrollados…

\- ¡¿Has hablado con alguna de ellas?! – exclamó molesta la peli azul mirando fijamente a su novio.

\- Vaya – dijo el chico para luego estallar en carcajadas.

\- Saliste re celosa Ryo – dijo Iwaki mientras todas las demás del club comenzaron a reírse como locas.

\- Malas – dijo en voz baja la peli azul.

\- Bueno, paremos a todo esto – dijo el chico dejando de reír al igual que las demás – por ahora y dejando a un lado el tema del club mixto, debemos concentrarnos en el partido que tendremos contra los rivales que vengan.

\- Sí, por lo que sé, son escuelas con bueno nivel, no tanto como Kaio o Kogetsu, pero su nivel es alto.

\- Bueno, ¿hay algo que quieren saber?

\- Yo – dijo Honjou levantando la mano - ¿Cómo fue que se enamoraron tú y Shinonome?

\- ¿Eh? – eso sacó de onda a los dos chicos.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

\- Me da curiosidad de porque – dijo la inglesa – el hecho de que tan de repente tú y Shinonome hayan sido pareja, debe haber una historia detrás.

\- Q-Que tenga que ver con los partidos – dijo la peli azul algo sonrojada.

\- Vamos Ryo, quiero escuchar esa historia.

\- No es buena idea – dijo la peli azul algo sonrojada – es algo… vergonzoso.

\- No debes avergonzarte de tu relación – dijo Hiiragi.

\- ¡No me avergüenzo de mi relación!

\- Entonces… cuenta.

\- Y-Yo…

\- Bien, yo les contaré – dijo el castaño – creo que es hora de que sepan cuando fue que inició esto entre Ryo-san y yo.

\- ¿Nos contarás?

\- Sí…- el chico miró a todas – todo comenzó así…

.

Mientras Yoshimaru contaba su anécdota, los extranjeros se hallaban hablando en la azotea.

-** ¿Ya nos dirás Joan? – **dijo Jack – **amigo, no es por ofenderte, pero ya llevas un rato con la mirada algo perdida.**

**\- L-Lo que pasa es que tengo algo importante que decirles.**

**\- ¿Qué es?**

**\- Verán, ¿recuerdan cuando fuimos a jugar con las chicas del club de béisbol?**

**\- Sí – **dijo Esperanza desviando un poco la mirada – **fue cuando te pusiste a hablar con esa chica peli negra todo… coqueto.**

**\- E-Eso… - **la mirada de Joan se desvió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

\- **Sí, y como olvidar como Ramón se puso a hablar con la chica de cabello verde.**

**\- ¿Quién? ¿Ayaka-san?**

**\- Hasta con el primer nombre se hablan – **dijo Jetzel – **que rápido has avanzado.**

**\- No solo eso, mira esto – **Ramón mostró su celular y miró el número de la periodista en él – **tengo su número.**

**\- Que envidia me das – **dijo Daniel – **aunque por el momento veremos cómo marchan las cosas, te apuesto que un dos por tres consigo novia.**

**\- Eso es extraño escucharlo de ti Daniel – **dijo Jack – **solo te enfocas al igual que yo en el Guerrero Ninja.**

\- **¿Qué? ¿A poco no puedo también pensar en chicas?**

**\- Es raro que pienses en eso – **dijo el argentino – **normalmente solo piensa en obstáculos y pistas, al igual que Jack.**

**\- Porque siento que me estás insultando.**

**\- Tómalo como quieras – **dijo Diego sin resentimiento – **pero nos estamos desviando del tema.**

**\- Tienes razón – **dijo Rafael – **Joan, dinos de una vez que quieres decirnos.**

**\- Bien – **el mexicano menor suspiró - **¿Qué opinan de formar un equipo mixto de béisbol?**

Los demás quedaron en plan de perdidos, es más, no sabían cómo reaccionar ante esta noticia.

**\- ¡¿Equipo mixto?!**

.

Más tarde ese día, cuando las clases terminaron, cada quien tomó para su casa, aunque con los extranjeros era un asunto distinto.

El hecho de que Joan les había dicho sobre el equipo mixto dejó a más de alguno pensativo.

\- Recuerden hacer la tarea de Matemáticas – dijo el maestro finalizando la última clase del día.

\- **Que mierda, y yo quería jugar Súper Smash **– dijo Ramón.

\- **Ni modo Ramón, nos va a tocar hacerla.**

**\- ¿Me dejan solo sin conversación? – **dijo Daniel yendo donde ellos.

\- **Tu eres el que no viene a ver qué pasa.**

Mientras los demás hablaban, Shinonome notó de largo a los tres extranjeros y decidió acercarse a ellos.

\- ¿Qué hacen? – la peli azul llegó donde estaban los tres.

\- **Solo hablábamos Shinonome, cosas que normalmente un estudiante debe sufrir – **dijo Joan hablándole en español.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- ¿No me entendiste?

\- Es que le hablaste en español Joan – dijo Daniel.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó el mexicano – dije que solo hablábamos de cosas normales, la tarea de Matemáticas que Ramón rezará para hacerla bien.

\- Lo dices porque soy malo en Matemáticas ¿verdad?

\- Sí – dijo sin vacilación el chico.

\- Ojalá te caiga en rayo.

\- Y a ti que te caiga la furia de Poseidón.

\- Ya cálmense ustedes dos – dijo Daniel calmando al hondureño y mexicano.

\- ¿Así son siempre?

\- No – dijo el estadounidense – a veces si se pelean.

\- Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, ¿ya se enteraron lo de la propuesta del club mixto?

\- Sí, Joan nos dijo hace poco – dijo el moreno – a lo mejor será una decisión difícil de tomar.

\- ¿Creen?

\- Sí, el problema es que tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para ver si todos estamos en eso.

\- Vaya, aunque les seré sincera, me gusta en algo la idea de tener un equipo mixto – dijo Ryo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Sencillo, creo que el haber jugado con chicos lo hace más interesante – dijo – espero que tomen una decisión.

\- Bueno, creo que así será – dijo el hondureño tomando sus cosas – creo que me voy.

\- ¿Te vas? – dijo la peli azul - ¿Qué hay del entrenamiento?

\- ¿Entrenamiento? – dijo Daniel – pero hoy no me toca entrenar, además, Jack entrena hasta el domingo.

\- De vez en cuando práctico para Guerrero Ninja, pero hoy tampoco entreno.

\- Como serán idiotas – dijo Joan – ella se refiere al entrenamiento que tienen las chicas.

\- Pero si aún no somos miembros ni nada.

\- No importa, no les vendría mal algo de ejercicio.

\- Bueno, creo que tienes razón – dijo Daniel.

\- Pero si yo quería ir a ver el maratón de Caballeros del Zodiaco, hoy pasan la saga de Asgard.

\- Bueno, que pena – dijo Joan – a lo mejor nosotros le diremos a Nakano-san que no quisiste verla.

\- Lo lamento, pero yo llegaré primero al campo de entrenamiento, allá los espero – dijo el moreno yéndose al campo de entrenamiento del club de béisbol.

Shinonome, Joan y Daniel miraban al menor de los hondureños irse.

\- ¿A poco a Maldonado le gusta Nakano? – preguntó Ryo.

\- Eso parece – dijo Joan – pensé que nunca vería a Ramón enamorado de alguien.

\- ¿A poco tan así es?

\- Sí, él siempre decía que no se iba a enamorar de nadie, que iba a vivir la soltería como un campeón, pero creo que me equivoqué – dijo Daniel.

\- Y creo que Nakano le corresponde – dijo Shinonome.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Por la forma en la que se pone cuando le mencionamos a Maldonado, creo que la cosa va bien para ellos.

\- Al igual que tú y Nishimura ¿verdad? – dijo el mexicano haciendo sonrojar a la peli azul.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Más vale aquí voló que aquí corrió.

\- ¡Corre perra corre!

.

Tiempo más tarde…

Las del club de béisbol junto a Nishimura iban acompañados de los extranjeros, aunque faltaban dos personas.

\- ¿Alguien sabe a dónde se fue Nakano? – preguntó Tsubasa por la presencia de su amiga peliverde.

\- Ni idea, cuando salimos iba con nosotras, pero luego se separó – dijo Akane.

\- No se supone que son compañeras Arihara, deberías saber dónde está – dijo Shinonome al lado de Nishimura.

\- Sí, pero es que salió rápido del lugar cuando terminaron las clases.

\- Ahora que lo dices – dijo Nozaki pensando – Nakano-san miró su celular antes de irse, al parecer salió corriendo.

\- ¿Qué habrá sido?

\- Ni idea, creo que Nakano tendrá sus razones – dijo Tsukahara.

\- Pero el hecho de que saliera corriendo ya es algo alarmante – dijo Hiiragi – algo debió pasarle.

\- Ni modo, tendremos que entrenar sin ella – dijo Hanayama.

\- A propósito, ¿hoy teníamos tarea? – preguntó Minako.

\- C-Creo que no – dijo la peli rosa desviando un poco la mirada.

\- Mentira, si dejaron tarea – dijo Minako haciendo caerle la sombra en los ojos a Emi.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, solo miraron dos personas que jugaban al béisbol.

\- ¿Lista?

\- ¡Lista! – gritó la peliverde mientras tenía un bate en sus manos.

\- Aquí voy – Ramón se hallaba de pitcher mientras que Nakano estaba de bateadora.

El hondureño menor lanzó la pelota con bastante fuerza que Nakano no le pudo dar.

\- ¡Primer strike! - dijo el hondureño en tono burlón.

\- Vamos, eso no es justo.

\- Eres una beisbolista, debes tener enfoque en la pelota.

.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó Honjou.

\- Veo que están practicando.

\- Ese Ramón, va en serio con Nakano-san – dijo Seiya mirando a su hermano de país.

\- ¿A poco si es cierto que ambos estarían en algo? – dijo Kondo.

\- A lo mejor – dijo Kana mirando a los dos.

.

\- ¡Tienes bastante fuerza! - dijo la peli verde.

\- No creo, solo tengo lo básico de un atleta, además, solo he jugado futbol en mi vida, bueno, aunque jugué un poco de voleibol, ping pong y ajedrez.

\- Has pasado por mucho.

\- Bendito sea el dios que me puso esta belleza enfrente mío – dijo en voz baja, aunque fue escuchado por la periodista.

\- Oigan, el momento está hermoso y todo, pero venimos a entrenar.

\- Vamos chicos, estábamos en un momento intimo – dijo el hondureño con Nakano.

\- Pues como que vamos a entrenar, era el mejor momento para sacarlos de las nubes.

\- No importa, ella y yo ya estamos entendidos – dijo el peli negro.

\- ¿Están en qué?

\- Aun no lo somos, nos estamos conociendo.

\- ¡¿Queeeeeee?!

\- ¿T-Tú Ramón… vinculado con alguien? – dijo Jack.

\- ¿A poco… el Cruz Azul saldrá campeón? – dijo Rafael en shock – Jetzel, Joan, vayamos cavando nuestras tumbas.

\- Bueno, yo ya sabía que ellos se traían algo.

\- ¿Lo sabías? – dijeron los demás a Joan.

\- Yo también lo sabía – dijo Daniel.

\- ¡¿Tú también?!

\- Y yo – ahora fue Shinonome.

\- ¿Lo sabías Ryo-san? – preguntó Nishimura.

\- Sí, lo descubrimos hace poco.

\- Por cierto, ¿han pensado en la opción de hacer el club mixto? – preguntó Tsubasa a los extranjeros.

\- Hasta hoy se los dije – dijo Joan – aún no hemos llegado a una conclusión.

\- Creo que tomar una decisión tomará tiempo – Jetzel habló.

\- ¿Y yo donde quedaré? – preguntó Esperanza.

\- También te puedes unir con nosotras – dijo Tsukumo mirando a la peli verde.

\- T-Tal vez lo piense un poco – dijo la española mirando de reojo a Tsukumo, sabía ella que algo se traía con Joan.

\- No importa, tómense su tiempo para pensarlo – dijo el entrenador de Satogahama.

\- Bien, creo que lo haremos – dijo Diego.

\- Bueno, pero ¿Qué tal si se quedan a entrenar?

\- No le veo nada de malo – dijo Rafa - ¿Qué opinan?

\- No le veo el problema – dijeron la mayoría.

\- Por mientras, debemos entrenar para los partidos que vengan – dijo Nishimura a las chicas.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Las estaremos apoyando – dijo Joan siendo visto por Tsukumo.

\- Por Nakano no hay que preocuparse – dijo Asada.

\- Sí, Ayaka ya tiene a su chico – dijo Iwaki.

\- Sí, así es – dijo la periodista sin nada de pena.

\- Será un hueso duro de roer.

Las demás se rieron por esto, al parecer sería difícil para Iwaki y Asada hacer bromas.

\- ¿En serio están en algo serio? – dijo Jetzel.

\- Pues no te mentiré – dijo el hondureño menor tomando de la cintura a Nakano – Ayaka-san y yo estamos en algo serio, así que ella no está disponible para nadie.

\- Joan, pásame el clorox que creo que Ramón ya creció – dijo Rafael.

\- No mames Rafa.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué tal si entrenamos un poco? – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Bien – dijeron todos.

\- Cuando estén cansados, a lo mejor pueden irse ustedes solos – dijo Honjou molestando a Ramón y Nakano – pueden ir a calmarse, si saben a lo que me refiero.

\- Si, sabemos que es – dijo la peli verde.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Ya lo hicimos.

\- … - todo el mundo quedó en puntos suspensivos - ¡¿Quuuuee?!

\- Solo vayamos a entrenar – dijeron ambos yéndose al campo mientras todos seguían en shock.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	28. Una decisión difícil

**Los niños necesitan un héroe.**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Jeje, la declaración de Nakano al final la sabremos más adelante. Ambos ya están avanzando en su relación y el tema del equipo mixto va lento, pero las cosas se irán resolviendo poco a poco, al menos eso pienso XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Ramón no se anduvo con mamadas y fue tras su objetivo. Las cosas con Nakano se irán concretando con el tiempo y el equipo mixto tomará tiempo, solo hay que tener paciencia. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Pasó 1 semana y las chicas del club de béisbol estaban más que listas para su primer enfrentamiento.

Los jóvenes latinos estaban entrenando con las chicas al mismo tiempo, aunque aún no fueran parte del club, al menos se dedicaban a entrenar para pasar el rato, además, Jack y Daniel lo veían como oportunidad para entrenar las piernas.

Joan lo hacía más ya que estaba más acostumbrado a los entrenamientos debido a su paso en las grandes ligas.

Ramón… más porque la interacción con Nakano aumentó bastante, tanto que, aunque los demás dijeran que ya andaban como novios, ellos siempre negaban que anduvieran, argumentando que ellos solo seguían conociéndose más.

Los demás entrenaban para pasar el rato, aunque Esperanza…

La española era un caso diferente ya que, aunque entrenaba bastante con las demás, simplemente no se sentía a gusto de que su amigo Joan estuviera hablando con otra chica muy amenamente.

Joan había estado muy cercano con Tsukumo, la cual se miraba que tenía gran interés en el menor de los mexicanos.

La peli negra era alguien que, aunque no demostrara sus verdaderos sentimientos, por alguna razón, Joan podía saber que le pasaba a la Senpai, algo que solo Aoi y Yoshimi entendían.

-** ¿Por qué estás tanto con ella Carlos? – **se preguntaba la peli verde.

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento, los jóvenes iban caminando a sus respectivos apartamentos.

-** ¿Qué harán hoy? – **preguntó Rafael.

\- **Yo tengo una salida con Ayaka-san, así que estoy fuera.**

**\- ¿Van a salir Ramón? – **preguntó Diego.

\- **Sí, quedamos ayer de salir, así que chicos, hoy no vengo a cenar.**

**\- ¿Y ustedes que harán? – **preguntó Jetzel a los demás.

\- **No tengo nada que hacer – **dijo Daniel - **¿Qué hacemos?**

**\- ¿Saben que saga de película pasan hoy?**

**\- ¿Crepúsculo? ¿Avengers? ¿Deadpool?**

**\- ¿Algún Hentai bueno? – **dijo Rafael haciendo que todos lo miraran.

\- **Aun no entiendo por qué miras eso Rafa – **dijo Joan – **lo siento chicos, pero yo tampoco estaré.**

**\- ¿A dónde vas? – **preguntó Esperanza.

\- **Quedamos con Kana de salir – **lo dicho por Joan, impresionó mucho a los demás.

\- **¡Tiempo fuera! – **dijo Seiya - **¿Kana? ¿Te refieres a Tsukumo-san?**

**\- Sí.**

**\- Joan, ya te he dicho que no llames a la gente por su primer nombre…**

**\- Te equivocas Rafael, ella y yo ya quedamos en llamarnos por nuestro primer nombre.**

**\- Lo que eres tú y Ramón me sorprenden – **opinó Jetzel – **solo llegamos aquí y ya tienen chicas con quien salir.**

**\- Un día se olvidarán de nosotros.**

**\- No lo haremos, simplemente tendremos chicas con las que quedaremos de vez en cuando – **habló el hondureño - **¿A dónde irán Tsukumo y tu Joan?**

\- **Quedamos de ir a un restaurante.**

**\- Nosotros también.**

**\- Pero el nuestro está en la zona central de la ciudad, cerca de un centro de bateo.**

**\- Al que vamos Ayaka-san y yo también.**

**\- ¿En serio?**

**\- Sí, a ver, ¿Cómo se llama el restaurante al que van?**

**\- Se llama Amadeus.**

**\- El nuestro también.**

**\- Chicos – **llamó Seiya – **no creen como que ambos van al mismo restaurante y como son bien idiotas no se dieron cuenta que van con sus chicas… ¡al mismo lugar!**

**\- Relájate Seiya, en una de esas hasta Meteoros de Pegaso nos lanzas.**

**\- Bueno, dejando a todo esto, creo que solo nos queda reunirnos los demás ¿verdad?**

**\- Sí, veamos Deadpool 2.**

**\- Es buena idea – **dijo el argentino - **¿vienes también Esperanza?**

**\- S-Sí, lo haré – **la española estaba con dudas ya que solo seguía pensando en la cita que tendría Joan con Tsukumo.

\- **Bueno, debo ir a alistarme para la salida – **habló Joan - **Ramón, ¿nos iremos los dos juntos?**

**\- Bueno, creo que, si vamos al mismo lado, lo más lógico es que andemos los dos juntos.**

**\- Creo que sí, a lo mejor Kana no se molestará por esto.**

**\- Ayaka-san tampoco, le diré que iremos los dos.**

**\- Le avisaré a Kana también.**

**\- Oigan, no coman frente a los pobres – **dijo Daniel para que todos los demás rieron, a excepción de Esperanza que solo disimuló un poco, aunque no sabía que alguien la miró.

.

Días después…

Las chicas jugaron distintos juegos en los cuales ganaron cada uno de ellos, eso sí, algunos fueron más difíciles que otros, pero con la ayuda de las nuevas jugadoras lograron ganar.

Eso sí, el hecho de que Joan y los demás jugaban con ellas, lograron más fuerza y velocidad.

Los latinos siempre fueron a la mayoría de los juegos de las chicas, en especial Joan y Ramón que fueron a cada juego en el que las demás jugaron.

El mexicano por ver a Tsukumo y el hondureño que iba a ver a Nakano.

El amor hace milagros.

Ahora, tocaba el juego más difícil de todos, el partido contra el primer equipo de béisbol femenino de Kogetsu.

El juego iba a ser en territorio de Kogetsu, por lo cual las chicas estaban en desventaja al ser visitantes, pero eso no impedía que fueran con los ánimos en grande debido a las victorias conseguidas en los partidos contra otras instituciones.

\- ¿Listas para patear traseros de nuevo? – dijo Iwaki con su típica actitud.

\- Vamos con buena racha, así que es común que tenga esa actitud – dijo Shiina – vamos a ganarle a Kogetsu, así como ganemos a los otros equipos.

\- No creo que debamos confiarnos mucho – dijo Ryo – las cosas contra Kogetsu fueron difíciles cuando jugamos contra ellas.

\- Pero se supone que ganaron – dijo Aisaka – ganarles será más sencillo.

\- No lo creo – dijo Maiko – la vez que jugamos lo hicimos contra su tercer equipo, esa es una gran diferencia.

\- Sí, esa vez tuvimos problemas – dijo Nozaki – a lo mejor debemos jugarle con todo.

\- Si jugamos como siempre, podremos ganarle a Kogetsu – dijo Tsubasa con su típico aire de entusiasmo.

\- Si Arihara lo dice, es por algo – dijo Ryo – a todo esto, ¿y Yoshimaru?

\- ¿Qué pasa Ryo? ¿Extrañas a tu novio? – dijo Iwaki burlándose.

\- N-No lo extraño, solo que él se está tardando mucho – dijo desviando la mirada algo roja – a-además, nos debe dar sus instrucciones.

\- ¿Qué armas debemos usar para ganar? – dijo Naoe.

\- Debemos irnos a los golpes sin miedo perras – dijo Asada imitando un tono de voz algo grueso.

\- Sí… digo ¡no! – dijo Waka mirando a la Senpai.

\- Me parece prefecto – dijo Yoshimi.

\- ¿En serio? Vas a secundar la estupidez que dijo – dijo Ryo.

\- Lo importante es que debemos ganar a todo lo que de – dijo Kondo.

\- Así es – fue lo único que dijo Nakano.

Las demás notaron como estaba la peli verde que solo escribía en su celular.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Nakano-san? – Tsukishima miraba a la periodista que no despegaba la vista de su celular.

\- No es nada, solo escribo algunas cosas – dijo la chica mientras seguía escribiendo.

\- A lo mejor sigue hablando con Maldonado-san – dijo Sakagami sonrojando un poco a la peli verde.

\- T-Tal vez lo esté haciendo.

\- Veo que alguien es una completa enamorada – dijo en voz baja Aoi - ¿Qué opinas Tsukumo?

La peli lila no recibió opinión alguna de la peli negra ya que esta estaba en el mismo modo de Nakano.

\- ¿Tsukumo?

\- ¿Tsukumo-san? – Honjou miraba a la peli negra que estaba viendo algunas cosas en su teléfono celular.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Taketomi.

\- A ver – Yoshimi se acercó a su amiga peli negra y notó como estaba en WhatsApp hablando con cierto mexicano.

\- ¿Qué pasa Yoshimi? – Tsukumo reaccionó al fin cuando vio a la peli mostaza mirando su celular.

\- Eso quiero saber Kana, estás muy ida en tu celular, ¿Qué tanto ves?

\- Solo hablando con Joan – respondió.

\- ¿De qué hablan? ¿Cosas de pareja?

\- ¡¿Pareja?! – todas miraron a Tsukumo.

\- En parte – dijo sin pena en su voz – además, tenemos tiempo de que estamos saliendo a citas.

\- ¿A-A poco están saliendo como pareja? – preguntó Kawakita.

\- No, apenas estamos como quedantes.

\- ¿Quedantes?

\- Sí, apenas nos estamos conociendo para ver si podemos formalizar algo más serio.

\- ¿Estás igual Nakano? – preguntó Tsubasa a la periodista.

\- N-No tanto así – dijo con algo de pena la peli verde – Ramón-san y yo ya salimos más seguido a citas y eso, además, ya estamos hablando sobre formalizar de una vez.

\- ¿Ya formalizarán? – dijo Izumiya.

\- Ese es el plan, aunque dijo que después de los partidos veremos si al final ya salimos como pareja.

\- Espero que les vaya bien – dijo Senba.

\- Gracias.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué día es hoy?

\- Pues eso sí que no sé.

\- Bueno, dependiendo el día, vamos a luchar a todo lo que dé, solo esperemos que Nishimura venga – dijo Honjou – a ver si ahora vista su camiseta que le deja el torso descubierto, es que se mira muy guapo… _very handsome._

\- Chikage, no creo que debas decir eso, podrías enojar a cierta peli azul – dijo Yoshimi quien se ganaba la mirada fija de Ryo.

\- Vamos Shinonome-chan, sabes que lo digo porque él está muy guapo.

\- Está guapo, pero eso significa que solo yo le puedo decir así.

\- Que posesiva.

\- ¿Posesiva?

\- Ya llegué – el entrenador de las chicas entró – lo lamento, pero es que me desconcentré hablando con los chicos.

\- ¿De que hablaban? ¿De chicas? – dijo Aoi.

\- Más vale que no seas mujeriego Nishimura-san, no queremos un entierro tan temprano – dijo Hiiragi.

\- Hiiragi-san, lo último que sería es ser mujeriego y Ryo lo sabe bien.

\- Sí – la peli azul sonrió – si me es infiel, podemos decir que no tendrá descendencia.

\- Auch – dijeron todas agarrándose la entrepierna.

\- Me dolió la que no tengo – dijo Amakusa.

\- ¿Por qué nos agarramos ahí si no tenemos eso? – dijo Kana a lo que todas alejaron sus manos de ahí.

\- D-Dejando eso a un lado, creo que estamos listos para el partido más difícil de nuestra agenda. Seamos sinceros, la Preparatoria Kogetsu es un digno rival, más como sus jugadoras quedaron en segundo lugar en el torneo de verano al perder contra Kaio.

\- ¡Les patearemos el trasero de nuevo!

\- Esos ánimos son los que hay que tener Iwaki-san, pero no debemos confiarnos, si vamos a luchar como se debe, a darle sin miedo de que rival nos enfrentemos, recuerden chicas, que ustedes quieren ser lo mejor, mejor que nadie más.

\- Batear las pelotas mi prueba es – cantó Tsubasa.

\- Y lanzarlas mi ideal – ahora fue Nozaki siguiendo el ritmo.

\- Yo correré de aquí a allá – cantó Shiina, Tsukahara y Honjou.

\- Atrapándola hasta el fin – ahora fueron Tsukumo y Akane.

\- ¡Oh béisbol! Yo jugaré – cantaron Hanayama, Iroha y Naoe.

\- ¡Con mi poder interior!

\- ¡Pokémon! – gritó Yoshimaru parando la canción mientras todas reían – seamos sinceros, eso estuvo genial.

\- Debimos haberlo grabado.

\- ¿Q-Que se supone que cantaban? – preguntaron Maiko y Ryo quienes se ganaron la mirada de todas las ahí presentes.

\- ¿Nunca vieron Pokémon? – preguntó Nitta.

\- N-No, ya saben que nunca vi anime – dijo la peli azul.

\- Has algo Nishimura, Ryo no puede ser una desactualizada – dijo Yoshimi enojando un poco a la señalada.

\- En cuanto a Kurashiki, creo que Alférez-san debería enseñarle – dijo Aoi sonrojando a la peli roja.

\- ¿D-De que hablas Asada-san? Y-Yo no tengo ese tipo de relación con él.

\- Pues… como que siempre te vienes ahora con él cuándo vienen juntos a la escuela, siempre te miro alegra con él, como que es sospechoso ¿no?

\- Felicidades Senpai – dijo Nozaki limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos haciendo avergonzar más a su amiga peli roja.

\- ¡No es eso Nozaki-san!

\- Bueno, dejando a un lado el enamoramiento de Kurashiki-san por Rafael, vamos a comenzar…

\- ¡No me gusta Alférez-san!

\- Vamos a entrenar un poco ya que estamos en el juego contra Kogetsu, así salgamos a calentar ya que el juego estará perrón.

\- ¿Perrón?

\- Es una expresión que usan en Latino América, me la enseñó Joan, bueno, quiere decir que estará intenso.

\- A propósito, ¿Dónde están los chicos? – preguntó Nakano a su entrenador.

\- Lo que son la mayoría de los chicos se fueron a dar una vuelta, mientras que Ramón y Rafael fueron a dar una vuelta.

\- Y-Ya veo – Nakano bajó un poco la mirada.

\- En cuanto a Joan, Diego me contó que ya habían quedado de salir con Cortés-san hoy.

\- ¿Cortés-san? – Tsukumo no tomó a muy de buenas esta noticia.

\- Sí, la chica que siempre va con ellos.

\- ¿La española? – dijo Honjou haciendo memoria.

\- Ella.

\- ¿A que iban? – dijo la peli negra.

\- No supe, creo que solo van a dar una vuelta.

\- ¿Solo eso?

\- Vamos Tsukumo-san, no creo que Joan te sea infiel o algo.

\- Yoshimaru, ¿Cómo sabes lo de Tsukumo con Fábregas?

\- Joan me ha dicho.

\- Vaya.

\- Por lo que me ha contado, Cortés-san y él son amigos desde muy pequeños, así que la amistad entre ellos es fuerte – decía el castaño – miren el ejemplo de Arihara-san y Kawakita-san, son amigas desde muy pequeñas y no necesariamente deben sentirse celosa por si alguna sale con otra amiga ¿verdad?

\- No le veo nada de malo – dijeron ambas.

\- Bueno, dejando las cosas a un lado, pues sí, Joan me dijo que quedaron de salir.

\- ¿P-Por qué no me dijo?

\- Me avisó que te dijera Tsukumo-san, ya que su celular se descargó.

\- Por eso no me ha respondido.

\- Sí, bueno, mañana vamos a Kogetsu a enfrentarlas, ¡entrenemos mucho!

\- ¡Sí!

.

Horas después…

\- ¿A poco no estuvo buena la película? – dijo Rafael con Ramón.

\- Sí, aunque la parte en la que aparece el tiburón montando un 4x4 mientras disparaba laser con sus ojos como que fue algo exagerada.

\- ¿Exagerada? – dijo el mexicano – no lo creo, aunque la parte que te acepto que es algo exagerada es cuando aparece el esqueleto bailando Thriller de Michael Jackson mientras aparece Benito Juárez cantando con Los Tigres del Norte.

\- ¿Qué demonios hacia Benito Juárez en una película japonesa?

\- Ni idea.

.

\- ¿Te sientes bien Esperanza? – preguntó el mexicano a la española.

\- S-Sí, solo que… h-he estado pensando en que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que salimos los dos juntos.

\- Sí, tienes razón, hace tiempo que no salimos los dos juntos, es más, desde que tengo memoria, no hemos salido solo los dos.

\- Desde que conocimos a Rafael, luego a Ramón, Jetzel, Diego, Daniel, Jack y Seiya, no hemos salido a pasear los dos.

\- Desde entonces hemos estado juntos sin importarnos la nacionalidad, es lo increíble del grupo.

\- Sí – Esperanza iba con Joan caminando mientras solo se sonrojaba un poco ya que tenía que decir algo.

_Vamos… solo pregúntale._

\- ¿Esperanza?

\- Carlos – la peli verde miró al mexicano de frente - ¿q-que tanto te gusta Tsukumo-san?

\- ¿Eh? – Joan trató de analizar la pregunta que hizo su mejor amiga - ¿p-por qué me preguntas eso?

\- S-Solo tengo curiosidad.

\- P-Pues… - la cara del joven se tornó roja – n-no sé cómo comenzó, pero creo que si pudiera decir que tanto me gusta Kana… n-no sé cómo ponerlo en palabras, simplemente me gusta, no sé cuánto, pero me gusta.

\- Y-Ya veo – dijo la chica – por cierto, ¿Qué significaría esto para ti?

\- ¿Qué co…? – la oración no terminó ya que Joan sintió como sus labios serán callados, pero cuando miró la causa, se sorprendió mucho.

Esperanza, su amiga desde la infancia, lo estaba besando.

¡Lo estaba besando!

Cuando el encuentro de sus labios terminó, la chica solo se separó de él mirándolo un poco a los ojos.

\- ¿E-Esperanza? – fue lo único que salió de los labios de Joan.

\- A-A eso me refería Carlos… me gustas desde hace tiempo.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	29. Recuerdos y reflexiones

**¡Hades! Tiene un casco, cuando lo usa no pueden tocarlo… ¡Hades!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Esperanza se lanzó a todo y ahora las cosas se pondrán calientes. Eso sí, la tipa ha sufrido con sus sentimientos por Joan, pero ni modo, aprovechó que no estaba Tsukumo, aprovecha el bug XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Ahora que lo dices, me he imaginado una relación entre ellos, más por el one shot que publicaste, me has puesto en jaque. El final como tú dices no sé cómo será, pero ni modo, a lo largo del fic lo iré investigando._

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

_Flashback_

.

_\- ¡Ven Esperanza! – gritó un chico de cabello castaño que iba acompañado de otros chicos._

_\- E-Espérame Carlos, aun no termino de cambiarme._

_\- Te dejaremos atrás._

_\- Ahí voy._

_Joan y Esperanza se hallaban en un viaje en el cual no estaban solos, de hecho, iban varios jóvenes._

_Ambos estaban en su sexto año de primaria y ambos chicos de 12 años se hallaban festejando su despedida de fin de año ya que se graduarían de la primaria._

_\- ¡Hasta que llegas! - dijo Joan mirando a la joven._

_\- Lo lamento, es que me costaba ponerme mi traje de baño – dijo la peli verde - ¿Qué opinas? ¿Cómo me queda?_

_\- Te ves bien – dijo el chico y no mentía. Esperanza a pesar de tan corta edad, ya se estaba desarrollando bastante bien. En esos momentos llevaba un traje de baño de color rojo, que le resaltaba mucho su figura._

_Muchos chicos estaban idos viendo a la morena que, a pesar de tener tanta buena figura, no era presumida como muchas otras chicas y a veces era envidiaba por algunas, pero siempre así tenía a sus amigas y todo._

_Unos minutos después, la mayoría de los chicos se pusieron a jugar en el agua. Estaban en las playas de Acapulco, lugar favorito para muchos bañistas._

_Esperanza se quedó en la arena relajándose, con su sombrilla tapándola del sol y acostada en una manta._

_Mientras la peli verde jugaba, Joan estaba con los demás chicos jugando en el mar, aunque era más de competencias de natación, eso sí, siempre vigilados por el respectivo maestro._

_\- ¡El que llegue es el mejor de México! – dijo uno de los chicos._

_\- ¿A poco? – dijo Joan._

_\- Vamos Joan, no me digas que no tienes las agallas para vencer a Oliver._

_\- No es eso, solo que no creo que sea seguro._

_\- Vamos amigo, no creo que sea algo que debas tomar tan serio – dijo otro de los chicos - ¿a poco te acobardas Joan?_

_\- No es eso…_

_\- ¿O necesitamos llamar a Esperanza para eso?_

_\- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?_

_\- A lo mejor ella te seduce para que lo hagas._

_\- Oye, ella no hace eso._

_\- Entonces, si no compites contra Oliver, diremos que eres seducido por Esperanza._

_\- ¡Ella no hace eso! – exclamó el mexicano muy enojado - ¡Bien, lo haré! Defenderé el honor de Esperanza, Oliver, compitamos._

_\- ¡Así se habla!_

_Mientras que los chicos hacían la competencia de nado, algunas chicas iban donde estaba Esperanza descansando._

_\- ¿No jugarás con nosotras Esperanza? – dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color._

_\- Por el momento no Serena, solo quiero descansar un poco._

_\- Vamos Esperanza, no creo que te quieras quedar a quemarte._

_\- Bueno, es más porque soy de piel morena._

_\- E-Esperanza._

_\- ¿Eh? – la morena vio como una chica de cabello café y ojos carmín se acercaba a ella - ¿Adriana? ¿Qué pasa?_

_\- H-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte._

_\- Bueno, pregunta lo que quieras._

_\- E-Este… - la chica se miraba nerviosa – q-quería saber que tienen tú y Joan._

_\- ¿Joan y yo? – eso confundió a Esperanza - ¿de qué hablas?_

_\- Q-Quería saber si… - la chica se sonrojó un poco._

_\- ¿Me pueden decir que le pasa a Adriana?_

_\- Bueno Esperanza, no solo ella, de hecho, todas queremos si es cierto que tú y Joan andan._

_\- ¿Andan?_

_\- Lo que queremos saber es que si tú y él son novios._

_\- ¿Qué? – después de pensarlo un momento, la cara de la española se puso roja como un tomate - ¡Q-Quién te dijo eso, no le creas!_

_\- Tranquila Esperanza, solo pensamos que así era._

_\- ¿Por qué lo pensaron? – Esperanza aún tenía la cara algo roja._

_\- Bueno, desde que nos conocemos, siempre andas con él, van juntos a muchos lados, siempre pensé que eran novios, solo que no lo decían._

_\- N-No, no somos novios, solo es mi mejor amigo, nada más_

_\- Es que esa relación que tienen ustedes es como la de novios, son muy cercanos._

_\- V-Vamos chicas, solo es que nos llevamos bastante bien, somos amigos desde kínder._

_\- Mucho mejor aún – dijo Serena – no me sorprendería que se hicieran novios._

_\- ¿N-Novios?_

_\- Sí._

_Más chicas, amigas de la española comenzaron a venir y la plática se agrandó, más por el hecho de que le preguntaban a Esperanza por su relación por Joan, aun sabiendo que ella decía que solo eran mejores amigos._

_\- ¿Por qué no lo admites de una vez Esperanza? – dijo otra chica de cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color._

_\- Y-Ya les dije que yo no…_

_\- Esperanza Cortés del Rio – dijo Serena – ya no tienes que esconder tus sentimientos, vamos, desde que te conozco has estado viendo muy atenta a Joan, ¿crees que no he notado como lo miras?_

_\- Y-Yo no…_

_\- Les dirás tu o les diré yo._

_\- N-No les digas Serena…_

_\- ¿De qué hablas Serena?_

_\- Pues que Esperanza me confesó que está enamorada de Joan._

_\- ¡Serena! ¡¿Qué narices te pasa?!_

_Aunque luego de eso…_

_Joan se acercaba a sus cosas que habían quedado al lado del lugar en el que Esperanza se había acostado._

_\- ¡Ya volví!_

_\- ¿C-Como te fue Carlos?_

_\- Gracias a Dios bien, aunque por lo menos defendí tu honor._

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- No quieres saber los demás detalles, pero créeme, tuve que correr por ti._

_\- ¿Eh? – la cara de la peli verde se puso roja al escuchar eso._

_\- Veo que deberías dejarlos solos – dijo Serena yéndose con las demás chicas dejando sola a Esperanza y a Joan._

_\- ¿Qué les pasa a tus amigas?_

_\- E-Están locas, ya sabes, la pubertad._

_\- Ni modo, creo que a las chicas les pega eso que ustedes tienen… no sé cómo se llame._

_\- Ni yo quiero saber sobre eso._

_\- ¿Qué dices Esperanza? ¿Nos echamos un clavado?_

_\- No tengo ganas Carlos, ahora solo quiero broncearme._

_\- Vamos Esperanza, no me digas eso, ¿a poco la sangre española es débil al mar?_

_\- ¿Qué has dicho Carlos? – algo que molestaba a Esperanza era que dijeran que los españoles eran débiles – repite eso._

_\- Ups, lo lamento, pero es que dicen, por ahí, que los españoles son pésimos nadadores y que solo se saben hundir._

_\- ¿A poco crees eso? – la chica se levantó – te mostraré como nosotros somos buenos nadadores, no por nada la sangre española tiene rasgos fuertes y habilidades que ustedes los mexicanos no tienen._

_\- Si quieres demostrarlo, hazlo._

_\- Bien._

_Ambos chicos fueron al agua a nadar, incluso a hacer competencias de nado._

_Muchos chicos veían la interacción de Esperanza y Joan, la cual era envidiada por muchos chicos ya que el castaño, al tener de mejor amiga a una chica tan bella como la española, era un premio que todos querían tener._

_Aunque las chicas, amigas de Esperanza, realmente a veces sentían envidia de la chica ya que Joan era alguien muy guapo y que estuvieran siempre juntos les daba la indicia a los demás de que eran pareja._

_Volviendo con Joan y Esperanza…_

_Los dos habían estado haciendo muchas competencias de nado para demostrar quién era mejor._

_Aunque conociendo como estaban las cosas, era más que obvio quien sería el ganador._

_\- ¡Gané de nuevo! – dijo Joan llegando primero a la orilla._

_\- N-No es justo… Carlos – dijo la morena llegando a la orilla e inhalando fuerte – diste una vuelta… al final._

_\- Nunca dijimos que no se podía._

_\- ¡Malo! Eres un gilipolla._

_\- Vamos, vamos, no me digas así – dijo el chico calmando a la española - ¿Qué tal si hacemos una vuelta un poco más larga?_

_\- ¿Una más larga?_

_\- Sí._

_\- No lo sé Carlos, a lo mejor es peligroso._

_\- No te preocupes, yo te protegeré si algo pasa._

_\- B-Bien._

_Ambos jóvenes se pusieron en posición y acto seguido se lanzaron al mar a nadar._

_Joan siempre llevaba algo de ventaja sobre la morena, pero esta no se daba por vencida ya que luchaba contra todo lo que tenía._

_Cuando llegaron al lugar en el que debían dar la vuelta, Esperanza sintió un dolor agudo en su pierna derecha, cosa que la hizo detenerse._

_El castaño no se dio cuenta de esto y solo siguió nadando._

_La morena solo se detuvo en medio mientras sentía como no podía continuar con su nado._

_\- ¿Q-Que cojones es esto? – se preguntó mientras intentaba mantener la compostura, pero el dolor pudo más con ella y no se puso mantener a flote._

_Joan se dio cuenta pocos segundos después de que Esperanza no estaba y supo que algo había pasado._

_\- ¿No me digan que…? – sin más, el castaño se lanzó de vuelta al agua a nadar y buscar a su amiga._

_Esperanza solo sentía como las fuerzas se le iban del cuerpo, se hundía cada vez más y más en el agua._

"_¿Acaso… moriré así? ¿Nunca Carlos… sabrá sobre mis sentimientos por él?"_

_Los últimos pensamientos de Esperanza eran esos, hasta que…_

_Joan llegó a tiempo y logró encontrar a Esperanza y sacarla del agua mientras él la llevaba como una princesa siendo cargada por su príncipe._

_Los demás notaron eso y se comenzaron a acercar, incluso el maestro que los acompañaba se dio cuenta de eso y también se acercó._

_\- ¿Qué pasó con Esperanza? – preguntó el docente._

_\- Al parecer mientras le daba le dio un calambre o algo – dijo Joan poniéndola en el suelo._

_\- ¿Estará bien?_

_\- Yo me encargo – dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba a los labios de la peli verde y le hacía respiración de boca a boca._

_Esto dejó a más de alguno callado ya que el atrevimiento de Joan por eso era algo digno de ver._

_Joan lo hizo varias veces para que su amiga reaccionara, cosa que al final funcionó._

_Esperanza comenzó a escupir el agua que se le había ido a los pulmones y logró despertar._

_\- ¡Esperanza! – gritaron sus amigas yendo directamente a la morena para ver cómo estaba._

_\- ¿Q-Que pasó?_

_\- Joan te salvó – dijo una de ellas con lágrimas en los ojos._

_\- Me preocupaste Esperanza – dijo el docente – de suerte Joan te ayudó y te dio primeros auxilios._

_\- ¿Carlos? – la española miró hacia su mejor amigo - ¿me ayudaste?_

_\- Sí, me diste el susto de mi vida – antes de que continuará, la morena se abalanzó sobre este y le dio un fuerte abrazo - ¿Esperanza?_

_\- ¡Mil gracias Carlos! – le decía la chica no aguantando el llanto, más porque estuvo a punto de morir ahogada._

_\- No te preocupes, recuerda lo que dije, dije que te protegería._

_Los demás solo miraban con distintos sentimientos la escena, pero siempre con el mismo pensamiento…_

_Qué bueno que Esperanza está a salvo._

_Desde ese día, los sentimientos de Esperanza por Joan crecieron mucho por este acontecimiento._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

.

Volviendo al tiempo actual…

Esperanza hizo la jugada maestra en el tema de las declaraciones, pero pensaba incluso que había ido muy lejos.

La española había soportado todos estos años de esconder sus sentimientos por el mexicano de cabello castaño, pero esta vez, no soportó más y solo lo liberó.

La morena, impulsada por los instintos, saltó a los brazos del joven y unió sus labios con los del chico.

Al cabo de un rato se separó y solo miró a los ojos al mexicano.

\- ¿E-Esperanza? – fue lo único que salió de los labios de Joan.

\- A-A eso me refería Carlos… me gustas desde hace tiempo.

\- ¿Q-Que has dicho? – el mexicano pensó que tal vez todo era producto de su imaginación, que su mente le estaba haciendo una mala broma.

\- Lo que escuchas Carlos, que estoy enamorada de ti de hace tiempo.

\- P-Pero…

\- Lo sé – la española no hizo que siguiera – sé que ahora estás feliz con Tsukumo-san, que ella es la chica con la que te estás viendo. Solo quería que lo supieras.

\- Esperanza.

\- Es mejor que nos vayamos, vamos tarde para volver a los apartamentos.

\- E-Espera Esperanza – la española se adelantó dejando al mexicano atrás.

La chica iba adelantada ya que tenía la cara completamente roja por haber hecho eso con Joan.

.

Con las chicas del club de béisbol…

\- ¡Estoy exhausta! – dijo Nozaki mientras suspiraba fuerte.

\- No te preocupes Nozaki-san, este fue el último entrenamiento antes del juego contra Kogetsu.

\- Espero que podamos hacer un buen juego – dijo Hiiragi – el primer equipo de Kogetsu es fuerte.

\- Así Kotoha-chan – dijo Honjou para luego acercarse a Nishimura – aunque después de todo tenemos a Nishimura-san para aconsejarnos.

\- E-Este… H-Honjou-san, te he dicho mil veces que no te me arrimes así.

\- ¿Por qué? Además… - sin previo aviso, la peli vino tinto le agarró su entrepierna – esto solo es de Shinonome, aunque podemos compartirlo.

\- ¡Suéltame ahí Honjou-san! – reclamó Nishimura tratando de quitarse a la inglesa de las joyas de su familia.

\- Vamos, no creo que Shinonome se vaya a enojar.

\- Honjou – la voz tétrica de la peli azul se hizo presente – O mae wa,mo shindeiru?

\- Nani?

Acto seguido se oyó una explosión en el lugar.

Segundos después…

\- ¿No crees que fuiste algo ruda Ryo-san?

\- Claro que no Yoshimaru, se lo merecía.

\- E-Está bien.

Las demás solo asistían a Chikage que estaba en el piso, bueno, en medio de un cráter que había causado Ryo.

Unos minutos después, aparecieron algunas personas que iban caminando juntos mientras hablaban, cosa que algunas de las chicas notaron. Aunque el entrenador de las chicas supo quiénes eran.

\- ¿Acaso no son aquellos Rafael y Ramón?

\- ¿Qué? – algunas chicas miraron hacia donde el entrenador decía y efectivamente resultó ser cierto.

\- ¿Ramón-san? – Nakano miró a su quedante que no iba solo, iba acompañado de su amigo mexicano, pero también iban dos chicas.

\- ¿Quiénes son esas chicas con las que van? – preguntó Kurashiki que por alguna razón no le despegaba mirada al peli negro mayor.

\- ¿Q-Quien es esa chica? – la periodista miraba fijamente a la chica de cabello azul oscuro, como el de Shinonome, que iba platicando con su amante.

\- Y esa chica que acompaña a Alférez-san… ¿Quién es? – Kurashiki no despegaba la mirada de la joven que hablaba con el peli negro, la cual era de cabello castaño oscuro.

\- ¿Acaso… son amigos? – dijo Tsubasa mirando la escena.

\- Espero que no sean lo que estoy pensando - dijo Shinonome imaginado que tal vez los latinos tenían otras intenciones.

\- Nakano-san, no vayas a… - Akane trató de evitar que la peli verde hiciera una tontería, ya que, sin más, la periodista fue junto a Kurashiki a donde se encontraban los latinos.

\- Esto no me gusta nada – dijo Kondo.

\- Kurashiki-Senpai – Nozaki vio cómo su amiga iba hacia el mexicano mayor.

Mientras que con los dos chicos…

\- Ahí es – dijo Rafael – el edificio blanco es el complejo de apartamentos en el que están.

\- Bueno, gracias por guiarnos – dijo la chica de cabello castaño.

\- No hay de que – respondió el menor de los dos – solo ayudamos.

\- No pensé que hubiera chicos caballerosos – dijo la otra chica de cabello azul con cierta timidez.

\- No hay de que – respondió el hondureño.

\- Muchas gracias… este…

\- Rafael Alférez para servirles.

\- Ramón Maldonado, para servirle a mi amada, a Athena y a ustedes.

\- Bueno, gracias por todo, soy Rin Namiki.

\- Y yo soy Misa Aoi.

\- Que la pasen bien – dijo el mayor mirando como ambas chicas se iban del lugar.

Mientras miraban como las chicas se iban del lugar, ambos latinos no notaron como dos chicas se acercaban a ellos.

\- Ramón-san / Alférez-san – dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Eh? – ambos chicos voltearon hacia atrás.

\- ¿Ayaka-san?

\- ¿Kurashiki-san?

\- Ramón-san, ¿podemos hablar?

\- Tu también Alférez-san, quiero hablar contigo.

\- ¿D-De que trata esto?

.

Esperanza y Joan llegaron a su complejo de apartamentos, en el cual cada quien iba a su habitación.

\- ¡C-Creo que ya llegamos! – dijo la española en japonés.

**\- S-Sí… bueno, q-que pases buenas noches.**

**\- I-Igualmente.**

Ambos ingresaron a sus respectivos hogares mientras solo pasaban varios pensamientos en las cabezas de cada uno.

Con Joan…

El chico se acostó en su cama mientras miraba al techo y solo pensaba en cómo había estado todo.

Esperanza lo había besado y le había confesado sus sentimientos en un momento en el que él se estaba viendo con otra chica.

**\- ¿Qué mierda haré ahora?**

.

Con Esperanza…

La morena solo no se movió de su lugar y solo se recostó en la puerta de su apartamento.

Sus instintos fueron más fuertes que su consciencia, pero realmente no pudo más y solo soltó lo que sentía.

**\- ¿Por qué hice eso? – **la peli verde solo sintió como las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, pero hacia un esfuerzo por hacer que no salieran.

Pero luego solo pensó todos los momentos que vivieron juntos desde que eran muy pequeños hasta que se mudaron a Japón.

Ahora que su mejor amigo estaba viéndose con otra chica, no podía sacarse ese dolor de su corazón, más porque sabía que ahora no podía estar con el castaño de la forma que quería.

-** ¿Por qué me enamoré de ti Carlos? – **finalmente las lágrimas salieron de los ojos amarillentos de la chica, la cual solo atinó a ir a su cama y esconder su rostro en su almohada - **¡Perdóname Carlos! … snif… ¡Pero te amo mucho! … snif… lo lamento.**

La relación entre ambos cambiaría a partir de ahí.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Y hasta el capítulo de hoy._

_Ni modo, la cosa se complicó para ambos y esto afectará mucho su relación._

_Por ahora, solo espérenlo y se viene el juego contra Kogetsu y una que otra sorpresa._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	30. Grata sorpresa

**Dicen que Cacha me la agita con su facha vietnamita…**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Jeje, Honjou aprovechó el bug y quien sabe, a lo mejor agarró algo más que lo pequeño, porque si fuera un latino… no le alcanza la mano XD. La historia de Esperanza y Joan está marcada por mucho, pero eso, es otra cosa. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**RinMakoto. **__Esos eventos hacen que los sentimientos por una persona sean más fuertes, y sí, realmente no podía ocultarlos más. Jajaja, incluir a Misa y Rin fue algo de improviso y si, tanto mexicano como hondureño están muertos XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El día de juego entre los clubes de béisbol de Satogahama y Kogetsu había llegado y las chicas partirían hacia la ciudad a batallar contra el ejército dirigido por Tsubaki Kousaka.

Pero eso sí, las chicas estaban reunidas listas para batallar, aunque…

\- ¿No han visto a Kurashiki-Senpai? – dijo Tsubasa a Nozaki.

\- Me dijo que aún no está lista, no sé si fue que se retrasó o que.

\- Espero que no haya sido nada de sus padres – dijo Akane algo preocupado.

\- No lo creo Ukita-san, los padres de Kurashiki-Senpai ya están resolviendo todo – dijo la rubia – a lo mejor solo fue algo diferente.

\- Espero que no sea nada malo, al menos eso pasó anoche.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_\- ¿Qué ocurre Ayaka-san? – dijo Ramón mirando a su quedante con algo de confusión ya que no entendía el comportamiento de la peli verde._

_\- Dime algo Ramón-san, ¿Quién era esa tipa?_

_\- ¿Quién? _

_\- Sabes de que hablo – Nakano hablaba con un tono de voz que la mayoría de sus amigas desconocía – esa chica con la que venías._

_\- ¿Aoi-san?_

_\- ¿Yo qué? – dijo Asada._

_\- Tu no Senpai, así se llama la chica con la que venía, Misa Aoi-san._

_\- ¿Y qué hacían? – ahora fue Kurashiki que miraba fijamente a Rafael._

_\- Solo las acompañábamos a su hotel – dijo con tranquilidad el mayor – no sabían cómo llegar así que nos pidieron ayuda a mí y a Ramón._

_\- ¿Es cierto eso? – Nakano miró fijamente al hondureño._

_\- Lo juro por mi querido Motagua, por las cinco estrellas que adornan la bandera hondureña y además… - el chico tomó la mano de Nakano – lo juro por el amor que te tengo Ayaka Nakano._

_\- Ramón-san – la chica supo que no había dudas en las palabras del chico._

_\- Es cierto lo que dice Nakano-san – habló Tsukumo._

_\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_\- Sé que él dice la verdad._

_\- Créeme Nakano-san, cuando Tsukumo-san dice que es verdad, es verdad – dijo Nishimura recordando su conversación pasada con la peli negra._

_\- ¿A poco hicieron eso? – Shinonome miró fijamente a su Senpai y a su novio._

_\- Así es Shinonome-san._

_\- Vamos Ryo-san, no empieces con los celos._

_\- ¡No estoy celosa!_

_\- Me parece que alguien es muy tóxica – dijo Iwaki sonrojando mucho a la peli azul._

_\- Y sí que sí – dijo el novio de Shinonome – a veces es muy controladora._

_\- ¡Yoshimaru!_

_\- No te preocupes Ryo-san, igual sabes que solo te quiero a ti._

_\- Y-Yo también te quiero._

_\- Y no te olvides de mí – Honjou salió a la carga y abrazó al castaño._

_\- ¡¿Cuántas veces entenderás que Yoshimaru solo es mío?! – reclamó la peli azul muy molesta._

_\- El día que se casen, así dejaré de insistir._

_\- C-Creo que nos desviamos del tema – río nerviosamente Tsubasa – entonces, ¿ya se reconciliaron…?_

_Tsubasa miró hacia donde se suponía estaban Nakano y Ramón, pero sorpresa que no los encontraron._

_\- ¿Y Nakano y Maldonado-kun? – Tsubasa miraba para todos lados, pero no los veía._

_\- Ni idea, pero estaban aquí hace solo unos segundos._

_\- C-Creo que sé dónde pueden estar – habló el mexicano._

_\- ¿Dónde Alférez-Senpai?_

_\- Pues…_

_Rafael les entregó una nota que le había dejado el hondureño al parecer._

_\- ¿Qué dice la carta Tsubasa? – preguntó Tomoe a su mejor amiga._

_\- Veamos… - Tsubasa procedió a leer la carta._

_._

"_**Chicos, como sé que tal vez se pusieron a pelear y que Shinonome-san estará celosa de Nishimura-san, entonces decidí irme con Ramón-san a una cita.**_

_**Posdata. Si me buscan, no vayan a mi casa, estaré en el apartamento de Ramón-san. ¿Qué haremos? Solo los dioses lo saben.**_

_**Firma**__**. Ayaka Nakano & Ramón Maldonado"**_

_._

_Todo el mundo quedó en shock ante esto, aunque siempre había unas cuantas que quedaron impresionadas, hasta celebraban._

_\- ¿Q-Que harán ellos dos?_

_\- Pues como diría el grupo Exterminador…_

_\- ¿Qué es Grupo Exterminador?_

_\- Es un grupo de música de allá de México – dijo el mexicano – como dirían ellos… "__**Está noche cena pancho**__" o en el caso de Ramón… "__**Está noche cena Moncho**__"_

_\- ¿Qué quisiste decir? – preguntó Shinonome que no había entendido ya que el chico cantó en español._

_\- No importa, solo que creo que alguien, no dormirá hoy._

_\- N-No crees que ellos van a… - la cara de Maiko adquirió el mismo color de su cabello._

_\- A poco ellos van a… - Honjou solo se imaginó una escena que hizo que su cara se pusiera roja – que lindo, van a estrenarse como adultos._

_\- Yo pensé que ya lo habían hecho – dijo Shiina – con lo que dijeron el campo el otro día._

_\- ¡Eso es muy indecente! – dijo Yui – apenas estamos en preparatoria._

_\- Vamos chicas, no sean así – dijo Iwaki – solo son dos chicos que se quieren y se juntan y terminan teniendo se…_

_\- ¡No lo digas! – gritaron muchas de las chicas._

**.**

_Fin Flashback_

.

Las chicas finalmente habían llegado al complejo de apartamentos en el que vivía Kurashiki.

\- ¿Estará bien? – preguntó Nozaki algo preocupada.

\- No te preocupes Nozaki-san, como dije, los padres de Kurashiki-san ya están arreglando las cosas.

\- Eso espero.

Sin más, llegaron frente al apartamento de la familia de la peli roja y tocaron el timbre.

Pero grata fue la sorpresa cuando abrieron la puerta y pudieron ver quien era.

\- ¿Vienen por Kurashiki-san? – preguntó Rafael que por alguna razón estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Eso dejó a más de alguna callada, tenían suerte de que Nishimura no estuviera ya que él se había quedado con su novia en la Academia.

\- ¿Q-Que haces aquí Alférez-Senpai? – Nozaki fue la única en hablar.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Que madura nos salió Kurashiki-chan – dijo Honjou – dinos Alférez, ¿Qué hicieron que estás en el apartamento de ella?

\- ¿Cómo que qué hice? – el mexicano estaba confundido – simplemente vine a ver como estaba Kurashiki-san, nada más.

\- ¿Seguro? – las demás lo miraban fijamente.

\- Senpai, sé que el estar con Kurashiki-Senpai en el mismo salón es normal, pero este tipo de comportamiento… - la cara de Tsukishima se puso toda roja - ¡es indecente!

\- ¿Dónde habré escuchado eso? – dijo el pelinegro mientras se le venía una chica de cabello azul a la mente, solo que su rostro estaba pixeleado.

\- ¿Y Kurashiki-Senpai? – preguntó Nozaki.

\- A lo mejor sigue dormida, no será que pasó una buena noche – dijo Asada en tono de broma.

\- A lo mejor está cansada de mucho "ejercicio" – Iwaki regresó el comentario riendo con malicia.

\- ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? – Kurashiki salió al encuentro de las demás.

\- D-De nada Maiko – Iwaki asintió con nerviosismo.

\- Kurashiki-Senpai – Nozaki miró a su amiga - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Eso quiero saber también, no entiendo porque están todas reunidas aquí.

\- Eso queremos saber también, es que te tardabas un poco y hoy es nuestro juego.

\- Lo siento, es que anoche hubo una fuga de agua en nuestro lavamanos y Alférez-san me vino a ayudar con ella.

\- Lo que pasó también fue que nos tardamos en repararla, como el encargado de los arreglos había salido, me encargué de arreglarlo.

\- ¿Y lo hiciste?

\- Sí, al final lo pude solucionar.

\- ¿Qué hacía entonces Alférez-san en tu casa? – preguntó Shizuka.

\- Nos quedamos tan cansados de arreglar la fuga que me ganó el sueño y sin querer me dormí en el sillón.

\- Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas – dijo Asahina riendo un poco.

\- Dejando eso a un lado, creo que solo nos falta Nakano-san – dijo Amakusa.

\- Sí, debemos ir a su casa a buscarla o a lo mejor ya está en la Academia.

\- Creo que debe estar en el apartamento de Ramón – dijo el mexicano para sorpresa de todas.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Senpai?

\- ¿No recuerdan la nota de ayer?

\- ¡Cierto! Nakano dijo que sentía en el apartamento de Maldonado-kun.

Sin más que perder, Rafael las guío hacia el apartamento del menor de los hondureños.

**.**

Joan se levantaba de su cama y solo se dirigió hacia lavarse la cara.

Cuando se vistió, recordó que hoy era el juego de Satogahama contra Kogetsu y había prometido ir a ver a Tsukumo.

Salió de la casa y justo en su camino, se cruzó con su mejor amiga Esperanza.

-** ¿E-Esperanza? – **los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron de golpe a su mente y se sonrojó a más no poder.

\- **B-B-Buenos días Carlos – **la peli verde estaba muy nerviosa y roja por lo acontecido el día anterior.

\- **¿V-Vas a salir?**

**\- S-Sí, ¿n-no recuerdas que quedamos de ir al juego de las chicas?**

**\- L-Lo recordé hace poco, Kana me avisó y… - **Joan quedó a media oración ya que sabía lo que implicaba terminar esa oración.

\- **Me adelantaré – **la española solo siguió su camino mientras miraba hacia otro lado para no ver directamente el rostro del mexicano.

Joan quiso decir algo, pero la pena y la incomodidad del asunto no lo dejaba.

**.**

Un rato después, todos los demás latinos se levantaron y estaban listos para partir a Kogetsu, lugar que no conocían.

\- **¡Chicos!** – llamó Rafael a los demás - **¿no saben si Ramón si está en su apartamento?**

\- ** A lo mejor se volvió a dormir – **respondió Seiya – **pero me dejó una copia de la llave de su apartamento.**

\- **¿Por qué tienes una copia de la llave de su apartamento? – **preguntó Jetzel.

**\- A veces leo mangas de su apartamento, me dejó su copia ya que, si quiero algún manga de su estantería, me dijo que lo tomara.**

**\- Pues vamos – **el hondureño mayor solo se dirigió hacia la puerta del apartamento de su compatriota y la abrió – vamos.

\- Sí.

No solo los latinos, sino también las chicas del club entraron.

El apartamento de cada uno de los extranjeros era grande, tanto que todos cabían sin problemas.

\- ¿Y su habitación? – preguntó Nitta mirando hacia todos lados.

\- Me temo que tal vez sepa dónde está – dijo Seiya.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Maldonado-Senpai?

\- En primera, porque ya he estado en ella anterioridad de veces y en segunda…

\- ¿Y en segunda?

\- Porque miro que este rastro de ropa va hacia el cuarto de Ramón.

Todos miraron hacia donde decía el hondureño mayor y efectivamente notaron que la ropa que normalmente llevaba el chico y también estaba parte del uniforme de Nakano regado en el piso.

\- ¿P-Por qué está el uniforme de Nakano-san aquí? – dijo Saki algo confundida, pero a la vez nerviosa.

\- No quiero saber la respuesta – dijo Kanako.

\- ¿No van a creer que Ayaka y Maldonado hicieron eso? – dijo Iwaki.

\- Solo hay una forma de demostrarlo – dijo Joan siguiendo el rastro – vamos a su cuarto.

Aunque con dudas y nervios, todos fueron siguiendo al chico y justamente al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, notaron dos cosas.

\- ¿Q-Que es esto? – cuando Joan quiso ver más de cerca, fue tapado de los ojos - ¿Q-Quien me dejó ciego? ¿A poco me volví José Feliciano?

\- No Joan, no quiero que veas esto – dijo Tsukumo tapándole los ojos al mexicano.

\- ¿D-De quien es esta ropa interior? – Tsubasa notó un sostén, unas bragas y un bóxer en la entrada del cuarto.

\- Ya no quiero entrar – dijo Kurashiki muy nerviosa.

\- Ahora creo que si hicieron algo.

Aunque muchas no querían entrar, al final, la curiosidad les ganó, pero como dice el dicho, "_la curiosidad mató al gato_", terminó de matarles esa curiosidad que sentían.

En la cama de la habitación, arropados con una sábana, estaban tanto Nakano como Ramón.

A todas las demás les agarró el color rojo en la cara y solo estaban muy avergonzadas, aunque los chicos no creían lo que pasaba, en especial a Esperanza ya que no conocía ese lado de su amigo hondureño.

Pero todo empeoró cuando Waka, por error, se resbaló con la ropa tirada en el suelo y cerró la puerta con algo de ruido, cosa que asustó a todos, pero los dejó en terror total cuando ambos chicos se empezaban a despertar.

\- ¡Escóndanse! – exclamó Rafael en tono bajo para que todos se escondieran en las distintas partes de la recamara.

Unos segundos después, la pareja que estaba durmiendo, comenzó a despertarse.

Nakano fue la primera y casi al instante, Ramón se levantó.

\- ¿Estoy en el cielo?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Veo un ángel de cabello verde muy bello – recitó el chico haciendo sonrojar a la periodista.

\- Que lindo – Nakano le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico y acto seguido se levantó de la cama, mostrando que no llevaba nada de ropa encima.

A los chicos les agarró un poco de sangrado de nariz, aunque a Joan, Tsukumo le tapó los ojos.

\- Q-Que cuerpazo se trae Nakano-san – dijo Daniel.

\- Sí que sí – respondió su rival.

\- ¿A-Acaso Nakano…? – decía Tsubasa en voz muy baja.

\- No lo digas Tsubasa – dijo Tomoe algo roja.

\- ¿Lista para el juego de hoy? – preguntó Ramón levantándose también de la cama y mostrando también que no traía nada.

Las chicas ahora eran las rojas, aunque más de alguna desvió la mirada.

\- ¿P-Por qué están desnudos? – dijo Yui con la cara toda roja.

\- Y-Y a mí me preguntas – dijo Shizuka.

\- Que grande lo tiene – dijo Honjou sin vergüenza en la voz.

\- Tienes razón, por eso dicen que los latinos son muy… grandes en muchas cosas – dijo Emi que estaba igual a Honjou mirando fijamente hacia cierta parte del chico.

\- ¿Será cierto? – Kana metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho de Joan y fue directo a su… "Joancito"

\- ¿Q-Que haces Kana? – susurró el chico muy rojo por lo que estaba haciendo la chica.

\- Realmente lo tienes grande – dijo la peli negra poniendo muy rojo al mexicano.

\- ¿Segura que estás lista para el partido? – dijo el chico abrazando a Nakano mientras que con sus manos acariciaba los pechos de la periodista.

\- Sí, aunque tengo algo de nervios.

\- No te preocupes, solo tienes que hacer tu trabajo junto a los demás – a pesar de estar desnudos ambos, no les daba pena el hablar sin nada puesto – además, podemos hacer otra reconciliación como está cuando termines el juego.

\- Me gusta – dijo la chica con una sonrisa – aunque lastimosamente nos quedamos sin preservativos.

\- Perdón, solo tenía 2 cajas y solo traen 10 cada uno.

\- ¿S-Solo 10 cada uno? – Waka casi se desmaya al escuchar esto, pero lo evitó ya que se delatarían su espionaje.

\- Q-Quien diría que Ramón fuera así – dijo Diego muy impresionado.

\- Nadie – dijeron los demás.

\- ¿Cuándo vendrán las demás? – preguntó Ramón.

\- No lo sé, por supuesto, podríamos hacerlo por mientras.

\- Pero no tenemos preservativos, no quiero que seamos irresponsables y te vayas a preñar.

\- Siempre cuidas de mi – Nakano le dio un beso en los labios – te amo.

\- Yo también.

\- Pero para la próxima hay que comprar otra cajas extras ya que a veces quieres rondas extras.

\- No es mi culpa querer más rondas.

\- Quien diría que detrás de esa dulce personalidad, se esconde una ninfómana de primera.

\- Solo ven y hazme tuya de nuevo – Nakano lo atrajo con un beso en los labios.

Mientras los dos chicos se demostraban su amor dándose un beso en los labios, todos los que estaban escondidos se sonrojaron a más, algunas como Akane, Waka, Yui y Mai se estaban desmayando, pero lo evitaron a toda costa.

Aunque algunas como Honjou y Hanayama solo prestaban atención al momento.

Los chicos por otro lado veían la escena, a excepción de Joan que seguían siendo cegado por Tsukumo.

\- ¿Cómo le hace? – dijo Jack mirando al hondureño – ese Ramón… es mi Ídolo a la verga.

Pero como todo tiene una desgracia, justo una pisca de polvo de uno de los estantes cayó sobre la nariz de Esperanza, la cual mostraba indicios de querer estornudar.

Los demás se tornaron azules ya que no querían que la chica los exhibiera.

La española se tapó la boca tratando de contener el estornudo, pero finalmente no pudo ya que estornudó fuerte y todos rezaron para que Nakano y Ramón no hallan oído.

Pero como siempre los dioses no están del lado de uno.

Ramón y Nakano escucharon el ruido y cuando fueron al lugar del que procedía y al ver a la española, ambos se tornaron rojos.

\- ¿Q-Que haces aquí Esperanza?

\- Y-Yo… - la española no hallaba que decir – **¡No es mi culpa! ¡Me obligaron!**

**\- Otro perro… con ese hueso – **Nakano intentó hablar en español, cosa que le salió bien.

\- No se detengan, sigan – dijo Honjou delatándose sola ya que se levantó de su asiento y los dos amantes la observaron con mucha pena.

\- ¿Q-Que haces aquí Senpai? – Nakano miraba a su Senpai peli vino tinto.

\- S-Solo ignórame _honey, _también ignora a las demás que están escondidas.

\- ¿Qué? – lo dicho por la inglesa reveló a las demás que solo salieron a ser descubiertos por los dos chicos.

\- ¿M-Me pueden decir que hacen escondidos en mi cuarto? – reclamó el hondureño.

\- T-Te respondería Maldonado-kun, pero es que… - Tsubasa no se atrevía a ver al chico.

\- ¿Pero es que qué?

\- Estás exhibiendo al Titanic – dijo Honjou – y vaya que es titánico.

\- No me lo creí de ustedes – el chico miró a sus amigos latinos – no creí que eran así.

\- **P-Perdónanos Ramón, en serio – **dijo Rafael en nombre de todos.

\- También perdónanos Nakano – dijo Tsubasa – en nombre de todo el equipo, te pido mis más sinceras disculpas.

\- Bien, te creeré Arihara-san.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, pero mi bate no – Nakano tomó un bate de madera junto a su amante.

\- **Lo mismo digo chicos – **Ramón tomó otro bate de béisbol.

\- ¿Q-Que nos harán? – dijo Nozaki abrazándose con Akane.

\- Tu qué crees Nozaki-san.

\- **N-No nos harás daño ¿verdad Ramón? – **dijo Seiya.

\- **Como dijo nuestro corrupto presidente, voy a hacer, lo que tenga que hacer.**

**\- **M-Muestren piedad por favor.

\- ¡No! – Nakano y Ramón fueron envueltos en un aura dorada mientras sus cabellos cambiaban de color al dorado de sus auras y sus ojos se ponían verdes brillantes.

Y acto seguido, solo se escucharon varios golpes de bate y acompañados de gritos de dolor.

**.**

\- ¡Nishimura-kun!

\- ¡Vaya! Hasta que llegan – dijo el entrenador de las chicas que estaba con su novia Ryo - ¡¿Qué mierda les pasó?!

Yoshimaru no mentía, realmente las chicas venían golpeadas a más no poder, es más, se perdían los chichotes que tenían en la cabeza.

No solo eso, los chicos venían igual o peor.

\- ¿Qué pasó Joan? – preguntó el castaño japonés.

\- N-No quieres saber – dijo el mexicano muy asustado – fue horrible, horrible.

\- ¿Por qué Ramón y Nakano-san vienen como si nada?

\- N-No quieres saberlo.

\- Mejor no pregunto – el chico se dirigió hacia la peli azul - ¿nos vamos?

\- Sí.

Todos se subieron al bus que los llevaría a Kogetsu, aunque iban más golpeados que nunca.

Ahora, Kogetsu debía cuidarse ya que el juego más fuerte entre ellos se llevaría a cabo.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	31. Juego contra Kogetsu y problemas

**Mi corazón encantado vibra, por el polvo de esperanza y magia…**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Jeje, Ramón y Nakano realmente la pasaron muy bien y esa reconciliación fue de la legendarias XD. Honjou fue la única junto a Emi que lo disfrutó, aunque al final todos pagaron la consecuencia. Ahora viene el juego contra Kogetsu. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Jaja, yo miraba Derbez en Cuando, al igual que XD DRBZ. Bueno, que se le va a hacer, Esperanza estornudó por el polvo, pero eso provocó el castigo divino de Ramón y Nakano. Veremos que pasa. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El viaje a Kogetsu fue muy silencioso debido a los acontecimientos vividos momentos antes del viaje, aunque algunos estaban recuperándose de la paliza dada por Ramón y Nakano.

Nishimura no se atrevió a preguntar, más porque sentía que si hablaba, su vida correría peligro, lo mismo con Shinonome, el solo ver el estado de sus compañeras de equipo la hizo quedarse con la duda de que pasó.

Solo Nakano y Ramón iban calmados y sin ningún rasguño, es más, iban muy felices de la vida sentados juntos.

Unas horas después…

\- ¡Llegamos! – dijo Tsubasa bajando del bus.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de demostrarle nuestro poder – dijo Iwaki.

\- Vamos a demostrarles quien manda.

\- Chicas, reúnanse – Nishimura las reunió a todas – bueno, no creo que hay que confiarse con Kogetsu, es un equipo muy fuerte, es más, creo que su equipo viene más fuerte, más por como Rito las habrá entrenado, pero ni siquiera eso nos tiene que afectar. Sé qué hace tiempo no jugamos un juego tan intenso, pero ahora debemos darles con todo, así que por favor… ¡Salgan y no defrauden!

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Vamos!

\- ¡A jugar chicas! – el equipo se fue a los vestidores, mientras los latinos quedaron fuera, aunque Nakano luego se acercó al hondureño menor.

\- ¿Listo para verme?

\- Sí – Ramón se le acercó a su oído – si ganas, compraré más cajas de preservativos.

\- Hmm – la periodista soltó un pequeño gemido de excitación – eso es lo que quiero.

\- ¿Lista para ganar Kana? – Joan se acercó a la peli negra.

\- Sí, espero dar lo mejor.

\- Quiero verte ganar.

\- Sí – la peli negra se empezó a acercar al chico, el cual le correspondió y justo cuando sus labios, estaban a punto de tocarse, a Joan se le vino a la mente la imagen de Esperanza y evitó el beso y los labios de Tsukumo fueron a dar a su mejilla - ¿q-que pasa?

\- N-Nada, solo que quiero que lo nuestro sea luego del gane suyo.

\- Bien – Tsukumo no sonó muy convencida, pero comprendió que tal vez el momento sería más romántico luego del juego.

\- Suerte – Joan miró como la peli negra se iba a los camerinos, pero seguía con esa duda.

_¿Por qué evité el beso con Kana?_

El solo haber tenido el pensamiento de Esperanza en su mente, lo hizo evitar el contacto de sus labios con los de Tsukumo. Pero lo raro era que no entendía esa reacción.

\- **¿Listos para ver a sus chicas jugar?** – Diego se acercó a Ramón y Joan.

\- **Más que nada en el mundo – **respondió Ramón – **apuesto que Ayaka-san jugará un buen partido.**

**\- ¿Qué me dices tú Joan? – **Jack miró a su miago el cual no respondió - **¿Joan?**

**\- ¿Eh? – **el castaño reaccionó - **¿Qué pasa?**

**\- Eso quiero saber, no me contestaste y tenías cara de pollo en puesto de pollos fritos.**

**\- Lo siento, pero es que me quedé pensando.**

**\- ¿En qué? – **Daniel miró fijamente al mexicano – **apuesto que en tu linda novia.**

**\- Q-Que no es mi novia…**

**\- Lo sabemos, pero sabemos que son quedantes y que muy pronto quedarás amarrado como Ramón.**

**\- Te escuché.**

**\- No me negarás que estás loco por Nakano.**

**\- Obvio, la amo.**

**\- Ya sabemos, por algo los encontramos a ti y a ella en pleno… - **Jetzel iba a continuar, pero al notar el aura malvada de Ramón se calló.

**\- Habla tu o cualquiera y les irá peor que a México cuando jugó contra Chile en Copa América.**

**\- B-Bien – **dijeron todos.

\- **Solo vamos a ver.**

**.**

La cancha de Kogetsu era algo grande, aunque era obvio viendo a un equipo de béisbol el cual había ido varias veces a los torneos nacionales.

Las chicas de Satogahama estaban listas para el juego, el cual se jugaría con público algo aglomerado.

En el vestidor de Satogahama…

\- ¿Por qué hay tanta gente? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Ni idea – respondió Iwaki – ni siquiera en otros juegos han llegado.

\- Creo saber porque – habló Nakano revisando su celular – al parecer se corrió la voz sobre nuestro gane sobre Seijo, así que al parecer estamos a las expectativas sobre ellos.

\- Entonces… ¿vienen a ver nuestro nivel?

\- A lo mejor.

\- Habrá que tirarnos a los chingadazos – dijo Asada – nos partiremos la cara con ellos.

\- N-No creo que debamos apresurarnos con eso – dijo Waka con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Mientras todas hablaban, Iwaki y Asada notaron como Tsukumo estaba un poco cabizbaja.

\- ¿Pasa algo Kana?

\- Bueno, creo que sí.

\- ¿Qué te pasó Senpai? – Nozaki preguntó.

\- He estado pensando en lo que pasó hace poco con Joan.

\- ¿Qué te hizo? – preguntaron algunas.

\- Si te hizo algo malo, dime que ahora mismo le parto la mandarina en gajos – dijo Iwaki tronando sus dedos.

\- No me hizo nada malo, bueno, al menos eso creo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Ahora que íbamos a entrar al camerino, quise besarlo como habíamos hecho, pero de un momento a otro, me evitó.

\- ¿Qué? – muchas quedaron hasta idas por eso, ya que de momento sabían de la relación que tenía Tsukumo con Joan, aunque no eran pareja, se trataban como una, de hecho, se estaban conociendo más.

\- A lo mejor te está engañando – dijo Honjou que recibió la mirada de muchas - ¿Qué? A veces es lo mejor.

\- ¿C-Crees eso? – Tsukumo se miraba algo asustada, aunque no lo mostrara en su rostro.

\- No te preocupes Kana, él no es de esos que solo usan a las mujeres y van por otras.

\- Desde el primer momento que te vio, le atrajiste – decía Asada – estoy más que segura que le gustas como a nadie en el mundo.

\- Creo que sí – la peli negra bajó la mirada algo feliz, aunque no se le notara.

\- ¡Chicas! – Nishimura tocó la puerta desde afuera.

\- ¿Qué pasa Nishimura-kun? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Vamos chicas, ya es hora de jugar, deben salir.

\- Ya vamos – Honjou se acercó a la puerta y cuando la abrió, notó al chico recostado en una de las paredes y esta lo jaló al interior del camerino – bienvenido.

\- Honjou-san, ¿Qué haces? – el chico se dio cuenta que la peli vino tinto lo había jalado al interior del camerino, y las chicas estaban todas cambiadas, pero, aun así, el chico se sonrojó - ¿P-Por qué me jalas aquí?

\- Nishimura-san, ¿Qué tal nos vemos? – dijo Emi mirando al joven y posando.

\- N-No veré por ahora – el chico se volteó hacia la puerta.

\- Vamos Nishimura, ¿a poco no verás a tu novia con su uniforme?

\- ¡Honjou, cállate! – dijo la peli azul algo sonrojada.

\- Voltéate – Honjou obligó al chico a voltearse y lo primero que miró fue a Ryo – l-lo siento Ryo-san.

\- No te preocupes – la peli azul se sonrojó al ser observada por su chico.

\- Bueno, la tensión sexual es grande y creo que debemos irnos – Honjou llamó a las demás y todas se salieron del lugar dejando a la pareja sola – por favor, recuerden usar protección, no estamos para hijos a tan temprana edad.

\- ¡Honjou / -san!

\- Me voy – sin más, la inglesa se fue del sitio dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

\- ¿Lista para darlo todo?

\- Sí, jugaré con todo lo que me dé – dijo la joven.

\- ¿Qué esperamos? ¡A jugar!

\- ¿Y mi beso de suerte?

\- Vaya, vaya, Ryo Shinonome-san se ha hecho muy romántica desde comenzamos a salir – se burló el chico sonrojando a su novia.

\- C-Cállate – sin más, la chica se acercó al castaño y le robó un beso, cosa que él correspondió.

\- Bueno, vamos a darles duro.

\- Bien.

**.**

\- ¡Equipos, reúnanse! – el árbitro llamó la atención de los equipos, los cuales se reunieron en el centro de la cancha.

\- Tsubasa Arihara, capitana del equipo de Satogahama.

\- Tsubaki Kousaka, capitana del equipo de Kogetsu.

\- ¡A sus posiciones!

Primero comenzaría Kogetsu bateando mientras las de Satogahama batearían.

Yoshimaru preparó la alineación y las ordenó de la siguiente manera:

.

**Pitcher. **Maiko Kurashiki.

**Cátcher. **Yukari Shiina.

**Primera base. **Yuuki Nozaki.

**Segunda base. **Tomoe Kawakita.

**Tercera base. **Ryo Shinonome.

**Campo corto. **Tsubasa Arihara.

**Jardín derecho. **Akane Ukita.

**Jardín central. **Ayaka Nakano.

**Jardín izquierdo. **Shizuku Tsukahara.

.

\- ¡A jugar!

\- ¡Sí!

**.**

Mientras tanto en las gradas…

Había mucha gente, en especial gente de Kogetsu viendo el juego, eran locales por lo que por obvias razones había más gente.

De parte de las visitantes, no solo los latinos habían llegado, varios chicos y chicas también llegaron a apoyar a la Preparatoria visitante.

Mientras que con los latinos…

-** ¡Vamos equipo! – **gritó Diego.

**\- Diego, creo que exageras un poco – **dijo Joan – **aunque lástima que Kana no jugará por ahora.**

**\- Bueno, tu novia puede entrar después – **dijo Jetzel sonrojando un poco al castaño.

\- **A lo mejor Tsukumo-san si entra después, deberás apoyarla con todo Carlos – **dijo Esperanza aparentemente alegre, pero solo Joan pudo notar algo. Esa sonrisa era falsa.

\- **S-Sí, lo haré.**

**\- Quien está feliz ahora mismo es Ramón – **Seiya miró a su compatriota con una sonrisa algo traviesa.

\- **En parte – **respondió el chico – **Ayaka-san va a jugar, así que es un motivo por el cual esto feliz.**

**\- Nunca creí verte así de enamorado, ¿Qué es lo que falta? ¿Qué el Cruz Azul salga campeón?**

\- **A lo mejor es que por fin pasemos a octavos en un mundial – **opinó Rafael.

\- **Lo único que diré es que si era penal – **dijo Jack.

\- **¡No era penal! – **dijo Joan.

**\- ¡Sí era penal! – **opinó Ramón.

**\- ¡No lo era! – **Joan, Rafael y Jetzel.

\- **¡Sí lo era! – **Ramón, Jack y Diego se unieron.

\- **¡A pelear! – **detrás de los mexicanos apareció su bandera nacional mientras aparecía un dragón verde.

\- **¡Que se arme la buena! – **detrás de los chicos, apareció la bandera de Honduras, Argentina y la de Estados Unidos.

\- **¡Por el "no era penal"! **

**\- ¡Sí era penal!**

**\- Iré a comprar algo de comer – **Daniel al ser mitad mexicano y mitad estadounidense le iba a los dos, pero por el momento no quería batallar.

De ahí, los 6 chicos fueron envueltos en una nube de polvo mientras se escuchaban golpes, gemidos, hasta disparos.

Mientras que con Esperanza…

-** ¿A poco es un gran equipo los de Kogetsu? **

**\- Por lo que he escuchado sí – **una voz se acercó a ella.

\- **¿Seiya? ¿No estabas peleando?**

**\- No, están peleando por una tontería.**

**\- Bueno, así son ellos, no hay quien los detenga.**

**\- Te recuerdo que hace tiempo te peleaste con dos chicas porque decían que el Real Madrid era un equipo vendido y las dos terminaron en el hospital.**

**\- E-Eso… - **la española se sonrojó un poco – **s-solo quería darles una lección.**

**\- Bueno, dejando a eso, he notado que estás muy distraída – **el mayor de los hondureños miraba a la española con sumo detenimiento - **¿pasó algo?**

**\- N-No, solo que he estado pensando en el juego que tienen las chicas, nada más.**

**\- ¿A poco pasó algo con Joan? – **Seiya pudo notar como el cuerpo de Esperanza se tensaba, dando a entender que había acertado – **creo que dí en el blanco.**

**\- V-Verás…**

**\- ¿Te le declaraste o algo?**

**\- ¿Q-Que? – **Esperanza era un manojo de nervios ante las predicciones de su amigo centroamericano.

**\- No creas que no sé lo de tus sentimientos por Joan – **las palabras de Seiya hicieron sonrojar mucho a la española que ya no hallaba palabras para excusarse.

\- **Y-Yo… p-para que mentirte, no soy buena para contradecirte.**

**\- Dime todo, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?**

**\- Y-Yo… **

**.**

\- ¡Vamos equipo! – gritó Tsubasa desde su posición de campo corto.

\- Arihara, no te distraigas – dijo Shinonome.

\- ¡Chicas, den lo mejor que tengan! – gritó Nishimura desde el banquillo.

\- Comienza bateando Seijo, será difícil ver el tipo de entrenamiento – opinó Honjou.

\- No importa, las chicas sabrán que hacer, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que averigüemos que hicieron ellas – Nishimura miró hacia la banca de Kogetsu - ¿Dónde estará Rito?

\- ¿A quién buscas? – preguntó Tsukumo.

\- A mi amigo que entrena a Kogetsu, no nos vemos desde la obra que hicimos con los de primero.

\- Sí, en la que te besabas con Ryo – se burló Iwaki.

\- Sí, y en la que oficializamos relación – dijo el chico no cayendo en la trampa.

\- Diablos, eres bueno.

\- Ahora que las chicas juegan contra Kogetsu, hemos crecido mucho para que estemos al nivel del primer equipo de esta Academia, espero que nuestras bases sean concretas.

\- Ya verás que sí Nishimura – Honjou aprovechó que Ryo no estaba por ahí – creo que nos divertiremos y ganaremos.

\- H-Honjou-san, no te me acerques mucho.

\- Shinonome-chan no está cerca, así que no tenemos tiempo para nosotros solos – dijo la peli vino tinto acercándose al chico hasta tal grado de subirse en sus piernas.

\- B-Bájate de mí Honjou-san.

\- No lo haré – la inglesa estaba dispuesta a no dejar ir al entrenador.

\- ¡Honjou, si no te bajas de Yoshimaru para cuando vuelva, te mato! – gritó Ryo desde tercera base.

\- No te preocupes Shinonome-chan, cuidaré bien de él mientras tú estás en el campo.

\- M-Maldita – la peli azul se enojó mucho por la forma en la que la inglesa tenía a su novio.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – Kurashiki se preparaba para lanzar la pelota. Lanzó su pelota a la indicación de Shiina, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para ponchar a la bateadora, por lo que esta lanzó hacia jardín izquierdo.

\- ¡Mía! – Tsukahara iba hacia la pelota, pero de la nada, un destello azul la atrapó - ¿eh?

\- ¡Out!

\- ¿Qué haces Shinonome-san? – preguntó la Senpai peli negra.

\- Quiero terminar este turno para ir con Yoshimaru… ¡Esa maldita inglesa de pacotilla lo tiene! – Shinonome miró a la peli negra con fuego en sus ojos y el cabello flameando mientras era envuelta por rayos de energía.

\- B-Bien.

\- ¡Poncha a la siguiente Kurashiki!

\- B-Bien – la peli roja tomó la pelota enviada por la peli azul – está loca.

\- ¡Lánzala con fuerza Kurashiki-Senpai! – animó Yuuki desde su posición.

\- Sí – Kurashiki miró las señas que le hacia su cátcher y fue cuando supo que debía lanzarla por bajo – aquí voy.

La peli roja lanzó con fuerza la pelota hacia la bateadora que solo bateó al aire.

Así fue con los dos próximos lanzamientos que poncharon a la bateadora.

Por alguna razón, en la banca de Kogetsu no estaba el entrenador de las chicas, lo cual Yoshimaru había notado, pero lo raro fue que tampoco estaba Kousaka.

El entrenador de Satogahama estaba viendo esto, además, no sabía que pasaba en la banca de las jugadoras rivales.

\- ¿Qué pasará? – decía el chico – primero no está Kousaka-san ni Rito, ¿Qué demonios pasa?

**.**

Mientras que en las gradas…

Los chicos, a excepción de Daniel, Seiya y Esperanza, seguían en su batalla.

-** ¡Ríndete Hidalgo! – **Ramón sostenía una espada hacia Joan que estaba en el suelo – **acepta tu destino y di que sí era penal.**

**\- Nunca Morazán, ni creas que lo admitiré algún día ¡por que no era penal! – **Joan estaba vestido de cura y solo pateó a Ramón a un lado.

\- **¡Te haré comerte mis puños! – **dijo Jetzel que estaba frente a Jack.

**\- Por el amor a mi patria, haré que te comas mis puños primero.**

**\- Eso lo veremos gringo.**

**\- ¿Cómo me llamaste?**

**\- Gringo, ¿te ofendí?**

**\- Tú te callas pinche frijolero.**

**\- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! – **de ahí, Jetzel y Jack eran un solo lio.

Pero de todas las peleas, la más reñida fue la de cierto mexicano mayor y cierto argentino.

\- **¡Nosotros tenemos al mejor jugador del mundo! – **dijo Diego con la camiseta de Argentina.

\- **Pero no son los mejores de su región – **dijo Rafael con la camiseta de la selección mexicana – **nosotros si lo somos, hasta los Estados Unidos nos temen.**

**\- Eso es cierto, pero que yo recuerde parece que perdieron con alguien en octavos en 2006… ¡Ya sé! Fue contra Argentina.**

**\- No recuerdo donde celebraron su mundial con Maradona… ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Fue en México. Si no vuelven a México no ganan ni mierda.**

**\- ¡Por lo menos no lloramos porque no pasamos a octavos en un mundial!**

**\- ¡Por lo menos no lloramos porque no ganamos una tan sola copa desde 1993!**

**\- Al menos nosotros no perdimos contra Chile en Copa América.**

**\- ¡Con que derecho lo dices tú!**

**\- ¡Al menos no perdimos por 7 goles!**

**\- ¡Por lo menos nosotros no perdimos dos veces seguidas la Copa América contra ellos!**

**\- ¡Por lo menos no perdimos con Honduras en el Azteca! – **Diego fue envuelto en un aura azul celeste mientras la imagen de Diego Maradona y Lionel Messi aparecían detrás de él.

**\- Al menos nosotros no perdimos el mundial contra Alemania en Brasil en el último minuto – **Rafael fue envuelto en un aura, pero esta vez de color verde y detrás de él aparecían Hugo Sánchez y Javier "Chicharito" Hernández.

.

**\- ¿C-Creen que deberíamos detenerlos? – **dijo Seiya.

\- **Está genial, déjalos – **Daniel miraba la escena tomando una bebida de chocolate.

Definitivamente sería un largo partido, pero no tanto por las chicas, sino por ciertos pleitos violentos en las gradas.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	32. Juego contra Kogetsu Parte 2

**Nya, nya, nya.**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Jeje, realmente la confesión de Esperanza hacia Joan lo ha dejado muy confundido y quien sabe, la decisión final la tiene él. Lo de Rito y Tsubaki se explicará aquí, y será algo que afectará a Satogahama. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Sí, Joan ha quedado ido por todo lo acontecido y realmente no se sabe que será de su decisión, pero alguna de las dos saldrá lastimada. He leído mucho de la colonización y es totalmente cierto, los ingleses hicieron estragos miles de poblaciones nativas hasta llevarlas al exterminio. Los españoles fueron más decentes. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras que en las gradas de la cancha del equipo de béisbol de Kogetsu se llevaba a cabo una "pequeña" pelea de parte de los latinos, en la cancha, las chicas sufrían en parte por las jugadas que realizaban de parte del equipo local.

Aunque eran buenas, había un punto en el que lograban superar a Kogetsu debido a que no contaban con su capitana en ese momento.

Yoshimaru ya lo había visto y realmente no le gustaba nada este cambio, es más, ni siquiera el entrenador, que era su viejo amigo Rito, estaba presente.

En estos momentos, el juego estaba en la tercera entrada y el marcador favorecía a Kogetsu por 3-2, aunque la escuadra visitante no se dejaría intimidar muy fácilmente.

\- ¡Pónchala Kurashiki-Senpai! – gritó Nozaki desde primera base.

\- Aquí voy – sin más, la peli roja lanzó la bola la cual fue a dar a las manos de Yukari.

\- ¡Strike uno!

\- Lanza otra igual Senpai.

\- Aquí voy – Kurashiki tenía la oportunidad de lanzar nuevamente y lo hizo, aunque esta vez, la bateadora de Kogetsu logró darle.

\- ¡Jardín derecho!

\- Aquí voy – Akane iba por la pelota, la cual iba a su dirección y logró atraparla con algo de facilidad - ¡la tengo!

\- ¡Bien hecho Akane-chan! – gritó Tsubasa feliz.

\- ¡Out!

De ahí, lograron evitar que Kogetsu anotara más carreras, por lo que ahora tenían la oportunidad de empatar el marcador, incluso ampliarlo a su favor.

\- ¿Quiénes batearán? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Pido ir primera – dijo Senba.

\- Yo iré segunda – Izumiya se ofreció.

\- Yo seré la tercera – Taketomi levantó la mano.

\- Lo intentaré también – ahora fue Tsukumo.

\- Bien, por ahora solo iremos así – Shinonome miró a su novio el cual seguía distraído viendo a la banca de Kogetsu - ¿Yoshimaru?

\- Algo no está bien aquí – dijo el chico que no despegaba la vista del equipo visitante.

\- ¿No han aparecido? – preguntó Tsukumo.

\- No, aun no logro entender que pasa en Kogetsu.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Nishimura-kun?

\- No están ni Kousaka-san ni Rito en el banco, y no sé donde puedan estar, realmente algo no está bien.

\- Ahora que lo dices, realmente no hemos visto que Kousaka-san lanzara – opinó Kurashiki.

\- Bueno, no importa, por ahora solo asegurémonos de seguir ampliando la ventaja, debemos empatar el juego para tener más confianza.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Me gusta esa actitud positiva.

\- A mí me gustan los hombres como tú – Honjou intentó acercarse a Yoshimaru, pero fue jalada de la camiseta por Ryo – vamos Shinonome-chan, solo quiero darle un pequeño abrazo.

\- Se lo darás cuando yo esté muerta – dijo con una voz tan fría que hasta algunas tenían abrigos puestos.

\- B-Bueno, dejemos esto a un lado y solo enfoquémonos en empatar el juego.

\- No te defraudaremos entrenador.

El turno de batear para Satogahama llegó y las chicas tratarían de anotar la mayor cantidad de carreras que pudieran.

.

Mientras que en las gradas…

Mientras Esperanza, Seiya y Daniel seguían viendo el juego en paz, los demás no estaban del todo enfocados en el partido ya que tenían sus propios asuntos que resolver.

**\- ¡Ríndete de una vez Joan! – **Ramón estaba vestido con el traje Saiyajin de Vegeta mientras veía fijamente al mexicano – **ya acepta que era penal.**

**\- De ninguna manera Ramón, no aceptaré algo que nunca pasó – **Joan estaba vestido con el traje naranja de entrenamiento de Gokú – **ciertamente Robben se echó un piscinazo y eso hizo que nos eliminaran del mundial.**

**\- Ciertamente hubo contacto, que no acepten que era penal quiere decir que siguen arrechos.**

**\- ¡¿Quieres pelear?!**

**\- Ven aquí insecto.**

Sin más, ambos empezaron a lanzarse rayos de energía mientras se esquivaban y luego de eso, comenzaron a los golpes.

-** ¿Siguen con su patética pelea? – **preguntó el mayor de los hondureños al ver como seguían en la disputa.

**\- Bueno, solo son Joan y Ramón que siguen en eso, porque como que los demás se cansaron – **Daniel tenía razón, solo Joan y Ramón seguían en disputa. Jetzel y Jack cayeron rendidos por el cansancio y Rafael y Diego se quedaron hasta afónicos de tanto insulto que se dieron.

**\- Era de esperarse.**

**\- Bueno, Joan y Ramón siempre han sido orgullosos cuando se trata de futbol, aunque Ramón tiene más orgullo.**

**\- Carlos siempre ha estado más inclinado hacia el béisbol, aunque eso no quiere decir que el futbol no lo deje a un lado – **opinó la peli verde.

\- **Conoces mucho a Joan ¿verdad?**

**\- P-Pues, sí, solo que…**

**\- A Esperanza le gusta Joan, se le confesó y este no le dio una respuesta, aunque asumiendo todo esto, Joan se quedará con Tsukumo.**

**\- ¿P-Por qué le dijiste Rafael? – **la española se enojó un poco por esto.

**\- Pero eso ya lo sabía – **dijo Daniel sonrojando e impresionando a la morena – **solo Joan que es bien ciego no se dio cuenta.**

**\- ¿C-Cuando te diste cuenta?**

**\- Veamos… - **el rubio se quedó pensando en la pregunta de la chica – **desde antes de que viniéramos aquí a Japón, y más cuando demuestras celos, eso era más cuando Joan estaba con otras mujeres, aunque solo fueran amigas.**

**\- Bueno, en parte no la culpo, Joan siempre fue popular con las mujeres – **recordó Seiya – **yo me perdía contando la cantidad de amigas que tenía.**

**\- ¿P-Pueden dejar de hablar de mujeres?**

**\- Cálmate Esperanza, se te va a arrugar el cutis.**

.

\- ¡Batéala lejos Ayako! – gritó Yoshimi a la peli roja la cual había bateado, pero la pelota había pasado al guante de la cátcher.

\- ¡Strike dos!

\- Maldición – Senba miraba fijamente la pelota la cual vendría con velocidad.

La pitcher de Kogetsu lanzó fuerte la pelota y esta vez Senba prestó más atención a la dirección de esta y al fin, le pudo dar.

La pelota no fue con tan fuerza, pero fue suficiente para mandarla al jardín derecho.

La peli roja corrió rápidamente hacia la primera base y logró llegar a tiempo.

\- ¡Safe!

\- ¡Bien hecho Senba! – animó Tsubasa.

\- Vamos bien – Yoshimaru volvió a ver el campo de juego – las chicas de Kogetsu no se miran nerviosas, aunque falten Kousaka-san en el campo, realmente se miran como profesionales, con los nervios de acero.

\- No importa Nishimura, les daremos sus pataditas en las costillitas.

\- Próxima en batear – el entrenador miró a cierta peli azul – Izumiya-san, vas tú.

\- ¡Bien! – Kyouka se mostró emocionada – aquí vamos.

\- ¡Mándala con fuerza al otro lado del campo! – animó Asada.

La peli azul llegó a la zona de bateo lista para darle oportunidad a su equipo.

Kyouka se miraba segura de que podría batearla lejos y darle más seguridad a su equipo.

Pero en eso…

\- ¡Solicitamos cambio de pitcher! – dijo una voz femenina llegando al campo.

\- B-Bien – el ampáyer miró a la rubia y enseguida autorizó el cambio.

\- Kousaka-Senpai – la pitcher que estaba en ese momento solo fue hacia la banca y le daba el guante a la rubia.

\- Bien, ahora yo me encargaré del asunto.

\- ¿Lista Tsubaki-san?

\- Watabane, siempre estoy lista – la rubia miró fijamente al chico el cual solo asintió y se preparó para ir a su lugar.

Mientras que en el lado de Satogahama…

\- ¿Q-Que hace Kousaka-san? – Yoshimaru fue el más impresionado de todos – Rito también apareció, ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Nishimura-kun, ¿Qué pasará? – Tsubasa se miraba algo preocupada.

\- No tengo idea Arihara-san – el chico miró hacia sus jugadoras – las siguientes que van a batear alístense lo mejor que puedan, recuerden que no hay que confiarse.

\- Tienes razón, no hay que dejar que la presencia de Tsubaki Kousaka nos afecte – habló Ryo – recuerden ir con todo.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Desde que anda con Nishimura, como que Ryo suena como comandante – dijo Iwaki en voz baja a su mejor amiga.

\- Sí que sí.

\- ¡Ustedes 2! – Shinonome señaló al par de lolis - ¡denme 40 lagartijas y 20 sentadillas!

\- T-Tenías razón, realmente es una comandante.

\- Peor que Hitler.

\- ¡Ahora!

\- ¡S-Sí! – Asada e Iwaki se pusieron a hacer las ordenes que les dio Ryo muy asustadas.

.

El regreso de Tsubaki Kousaka como lanzadora puso en problemas a las bateadoras de Satogahama, las cuales tuvieron problemas en acertar una pelota.

Izumiya fue eliminada rápidamente. Taketomi lo intentó, incluso en el segundo intento casi la lanza, pero la pelota tomó swing y fue al guante de la cátcher.

Luego de eso, llegó el turno de Tsukumo de lanzar.

.

Mientras que en las gradas…

**\- ¡Al menos a mi equipo no lo elimina un equipo de tercera división! – **gritó Joan vestido con la camiseta del equipo Dorados de Sinaloa.

**\- ¡Al menos no estamos descendidos! – **ahora fue Ramón vestido con la camiseta del Motagua de Honduras.

**\- ¡Maradona nos dirigió!**

**\- ¡Maradona visitó nuestra camiseta primero!**

**\- Joan – **Seiya llamó al mexicano.

**\- ¡El Manchester City tiene más dinero que el Chelsea! **

**\- Sí, tanto que hasta les prohíben contratar y los multan, ¿en serio Joan?**

**\- Joan – **Daniel llamó con algo más de fuerza al mexicano.

\- **¡Los Tigres del Norte son mejores Ramón!**

**\- Pero si a me gustan los Tigres del Norte.**

**\- ¿Por qué peleamos por eso?**

**\- Ni idea, tú fuiste el que sacó el tema Joan.**

**\- ¡Joan! – **gritaron Daniel y Seiya al mismo tiempo.

\- **¡¿Qué putas quieren?!**

**\- Ya va a tirar Tsukumo-san, ¿no la verás?**

**\- P-Pues… - **el chico solo se calmó y se dirigió al hondureño - **¿tregua?**

**\- Tregua.**

**\- Bien, se calmaron, ya hicieron tregua, ahora cállense y déjennos ver.**

**\- Joan, creo que deberías ver a tu chica – **Ramón miró hacia la cancha – **tienen razón, Tsukumo es la próxima en batear.**

**\- Bien – **Joan se quedó mirando hacia la cancha en el momento en el que la peli negra se preparaba para batear.

Por otro lado, Esperanza miró a Joan mientras este solo se fijaba en el campo.

Realmente… sentía que el corazón del mexicano nunca sería suyo, este ya tenía dueño y era la peli negra japonesa.

.

Tsukumo estaba lista para batear, pero antes de hacerlo, miró hacia las gradas y miró fijamente a Joan el cual solo le sonrió de vuelta.

La peli negra le devolvió el gesto y eso generó más valor en ella.

Tsubaki no entendió ese gesto y cuando miró hacia donde la chica de cabello negro había visto, notó la presencia de varios chicos que veían el juego desde las gradas.

El chico de cabello castaño que la había saludado no lucía que fuera originario de Japón.

Sin más que perder, Kousaka se alistó para ponchar la pelota, pero se extrañó que cuando lanzó la pelota, Tsukumo la dejó pasar.

\- ¡Strike uno!

\- Bien – Kousaka recibió de nuevo la pelota – bien, si es como Watanabe dijo, entonces ya debería saber el punto ciego de ese truco.

\- Es hora – Tsukumo susurró mientras se daba vuelta dándole la espalda a Kousaka.

Muchos quedaron idos ante esto ya que no entendían porque la peli negra hacia eso.

-** ¿Que está haciendo Tsukumo-san? – **Rafael preguntó.

\- **Es un suicidio darle la espalda al pitcher – **opinó Jack.

**\- No lo creo – **todos vieron a Joan – **si mal no recuerdo, ese era un truco que tenía Yoshimaru cuando una vez jugamos.**

**\- ¿Qué truco es ese?**

**\- Si mal no lo recuerdo, creo que era el…**

.

\- ¿_Turn Ball? – _preguntaron varias del equipo de béisbol a conocer el nombre de semejante bateo.

\- Sí, nunca les enseñé esa técnica, pero consiste en darle la espalda al pitcher mientras te giras y bateas la pelota con más fuerza, pero es un arma de doble filo.

\- ¿De doble filo?

\- Sí, aunque te puede generar más impulso para lograr un home run, la desventaja es que te pueden pochar rápido ya que es difícil calcular la trayectoria.

\- Por eso dejó pasar la primera pelota ¿verdad?

\- Sí, de hecho, es la recomendación para esto, aunque al final, esto puede variar.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque pueden cambiar de lanzamiento en cualquier momento.

\- ¡Strike dos!

\- ¿Qué pasó? – exclamó Tsubasa.

\- Kousaka logró lanzarla con más fuerza e hizo que Kana no pudiera darle – exclamó Iwaki.

\- Rayos, es buena.

\- No entiendo porque es que Kousaka-san puede evitar el bateo de Tsukumo-san, no comprendo.

En eso, Tsubaki volvió a lanzar la pelota hacia la peli negra. Yoshimaru notó la trayectoria de la pelota que lanzaba la rubia y efectivamente notó algo.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a Tsukumo, justo en el momento en el que iba a batear, la pelota agarraba una finta la cual parecía surfear por el bate y evitaba que la chica bateara.

Al final, la pelota cayó al guante de la cátcher.

\- ¡Strike tres! ¡Ponchada!

Eso dejó a más de alguno impresionado ya que nadie creyó que una de las mejores en cuanto a deporte se refería, fuera a caer tan rápido.

\- ¿Q-Que fue eso? – Tomoe estaba impresionada por eso.

\- Maldición, ¿acaso lo aprendió? – Yoshimaru sobresaltó a todo el equipo con estas palabras.

\- ¿De qué hablas Yoshimaru?

\- Lo siento Ryo-san, pero lamento mucho no haberles enseñado esa técnica.

\- ¿De qué técnica hablas?

\- Una técnica hecha para pitchers.

\- ¿Para pitchers? – Kurashiki, Nozaki y Kotoha reaccionaron ante esto.

\- Sí, es un lanzamiento el cual hace que sea muy difícil batearlo, pero el problema es que cuesta mucho aprenderlo, debes ser un lanzador experto para aprenderlo rápido, alguien, así como…

\- Tsubaki Kousaka.

\- Sí.

\- Último bateador – Yoshimaru miró a su novia – Ryo-san, sal a ganar.

\- Lo haré – sin más, la peli azul se acercó al joven y le dio un rápido beso en los labios – para la suerte.

\- Sí.

Sin más, dejando a un lado los comentarios de varias chicas como Asada y Yoshimi, Shinonome llegó al área de bateo.

\- ¿Tu eres la novia de Nishimura? – preguntó la pitcher.

\- Sí, y batearé por él.

\- Veamos si puedes – sin más, Kousaka lanzó fuerte la pelota y esta llegó al guante del cátcher.

\- Bien – la peli azul miró hacia Kousaka la cual solo se miraba confiada.

\- Veamos si dices lo mismo que ahora – la rubia lanzó fuerte la pelota y esta vez, Shinonome bateó, pero la pelota hizo la misma finta en el bate de la chica y este fue el segundo strike de la peli azul.

\- Maldición.

\- Bueno, creo que eso es todo – la pitcher miró de reojo a Senba la cual solo sudó frio ya que no creyó que la última opción del equipo fuera a ser derrotada.

\- No puedo hacerlo – Ryo se estaba dando por vencida.

.

\- ¿Qué haremos? – dijo Tsubasa viendo como su amiga peli azul cedía ante la presión – Shinonome parece ida ante esto.

\- Ni modo, debemos buscar una forma de levantarle el ánimo – dijo Saki.

\- ¡Lo tengo! – Iwaki se acercó al oído de Honjou y le susurró algunas cosas - ¿entendiste?

\- Lo tengo captado.

La inglesa se acercó al chico que estaba distraído viendo a su novia algo preocupado.

\- Nishimura.

\- ¿Qué pasa Honjou-san?

\- Pues… - sin más, la peli vino tinto se lanzó al castaño y lo besó apasionadamente en los labios, lo cual agarró a todas desprevenidas, solo Yoshimi estaba sonriendo.

Shinonome escuchó el ruido en el banquillo de su equipo y cuando miró hacia atrás, gran sorpresa que se llevó cuando notó como Honjou besaba a su hombre.

\- ¿Q-Que? – fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de la peli azul.

\- ¿Por qué se están besando? – Kousaka no entendió la situación – no importa, solo quiero terminar esto.

Tsubaki lanzó la pelota la cual se miraba que sería el tercer strike seguro ya que Shinonome no mostraba intenciones de batear, pero…

Justo cuando la pelota llegaba hacia la peli azul, esta sin más, con un movimiento rápido bateó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas.

Incluso se llegó a ver que el cabello de la chica cambió a color negro y los ojos se le pusieron grises y un aura llameante azul la envolvió mientras sonaba música de Akira Kushida.

Esta, sin más, bateó la pelota con fuerza, tanto que dejó impresionado a más de alguno.

Tsubaki no terminó de creer que su movimiento había sido lanzado con fuerza y este pasó la valla y terminó siendo home run.

.

**\- ¡Que pelota! – **dijo Daniel mirando como la pelota que bateó Shinonome iba realmente con mucha fuerza y salía del campo.

\- **Se va, se va, se va… se fue – **Ramón miró como la pelota desapareció en el cielo.

**\- Esa pelota creo que saltó en el tiempo.**

**\- Por favor Joan, ¿Cómo va a saltar en el tiempo?**

.

**14 de abril 1912. 11:40 P.M.**

\- ¡Iceberg a la vista!

\- ¡Timón a estribor!

\- ¡El Titanic se va a estrellar! – gritó un oficial mirando como el buque estaba cerca del iceberg.

Justo el trasatlántico Titanic estaba cerca de estrellarse contra un iceberg en el Atlántico norte, un destello se miró en el cielo y este, en forma de pelota de béisbol, se estrelló contra el iceberg destruyéndolo y salvando al barco del choque.

\- ¿Lo logramos?

\- ¡Lo logramos!

\- Se los dije, este barco es insumergible.

.

**Imperio Astro-Húngaro. 1914.**

\- ¡Archiduque Francisco Fernando! – los periodistas le pedían explicaciones y entrevistas al archiduque de aquel reino.

\- Es hora – un serbio de nombre Gavrilo estaba apuntando con un arma hacia el noble, pero en eso, una pelota de béisbol pasó rápidamente atravesándole la cabeza y matándolo en el acto.

\- ¿Por qué siento que me iban a matar? – dijo el duque.

\- No te preocupes amor – dijo Sofía Chotek, su esposa – solo es tu imaginación, ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Una guerra o algo?

**.**

**Johannesburgo, Sudáfrica. 2010.**

\- ¡Se la mandan a Iniesta! ¡Pégale Iniesta! ¡El gol de España que nos podría dar el título!

Justo en ese momento, el jugador Andrés Iniesta de la selección española disparó la pelota hacia la meta que defendía el portero de Holanda.

Pero la pelota antes de que ingresara, fue desviada por una pelota de béisbol que hizo que saliera por un costado.

\- ¡Por la gran puta! ¡Teníamos el gane! ¡Era el gol de España! ¡La puta que me parió!

\- ¡Era el gol del mundial! ¡Sudáfrica 2010 sería de España! ¡A la gran puta Iniesta!

**.**

**De vuelta a la realidad…**

\- ¡Con esto, Satogahama remonta el juego y se pone a la cabeza 4-3!

\- **Vaya, sí que estuvo genial – **dijo Seiya – **será igual que el mundial que ganó España, ¿no lo crees Esperanza?**

**\- ¿De qué hablas Seiya? España perdió el título en penales contra Holanda, no me lo recuerdes, lloré ese día.**

**\- ¿Qué mierda? – **el chico miró a Joan – **dime Joan, ¿no crees que la disputa entre ellas se mira como las dos guerras mundiales?**

**\- ¿De qué hablas Seiya? Solo hubo una guerra mundial, fue la de 1939 a 1945, solo hubo una.**

**\- No mames – **ahora miró a su compatriota - **¿Qué opinas Ramón? El batazo de Shinonome fue tan legendario como el hundimiento del Titanic.**

**\- ¿Qué te fumaste Seiya? Todo el mundo sabe que el Titanic jamás se hundió, es más, duró hasta 1935 cuando lo deshuesaron.**

**\- ¿Qué? – **el hondureño mayor no entendía que pasaba - **¡¿Qué mierda pasó?!**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	33. Juego contra Kogetsu Parte 3

**Si eres fuerte vivirás y tus sueños seguirás…**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Kousaka realmente puso a las chicas en jaque, pero Ryo salvó la situación con ese batazo. Jeje, la historia cambió mucho y Honjou tal vez termine… medio viva. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__La pelea se está perdiendo, pero no se darán por vencidas. Jaja, lo de Colón lo pensé un poco y estaba a punto de ponerlo, pero de último momento lo descarté, no sé por qué. ¡Saludos!_

**.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Con Satogahama emparejando el marcador, las cosas se veían bien para las visitantes las cuales estaban poniendo todo de sí para lograr sus objetivos.

Shinonome había bateado fuerte la pelota y logró un home run ayudando incluso a Senba que seguía en primera base. Aunque la peli roja no terminó la carrera tan rápido como Shinonome ya que la chica literalmente voló por las 4 bases hasta llegar a home. Acto seguido, la chica de cabello azul se lanzó a la banca a separar a Honjou de Nishimura.

La peli azul se lanzó a la peli roja mientras su novio trataba de separarla ya que no quería que hubiera un homicidio en pleno juego.

Luego de eso, las cosas se pusieron tensas en el banquillo de Satogahama, pero el juego era más importante así que decidieron dejar todos esos asuntos.

\- ¿Listas para la próxima jugada? – dijo el chico mirando a su equipo.

\- Debemos jugar con todo – respondió Tsubasa – realmente estamos cerca de ganar el juego.

\- Aún nos falta la mitad del juego – dijo Nakano – pero Kogetsu se mira que aún están con ganas de remontar.

\- Nakano-san, ¿averiguaste algo?

\- Sí – la periodista sacó una libreta de la nada – creo que Kogetsu averiguó las técnicas que usaba Nishimura-san en juego.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, al parecer Kousaka-san tuvo acceso, al menos eso creo.

\- Bueno, eso tiene lógica, por algo es que Kousaka-san pudo aprender el lanzamiento curvado.

\- ¿Lanzamiento curvado?

\- Es un lanzamiento que usamos con unos amigos en la secundaria, consiste en lanzar la pelota con rapidez y justo cuando el jugador cree que va a darle, este agarra una pequeña curva justo al momento del toque con el bate.

\- ¿A poco tan así?

\- Sí, después de todo, no se los enseñé, por lo que no saben cómo es.

\- ¿Por qué no nos lo enseñaste? – preguntó Kurashiki,

\- Aun no podían aprenderlo, además, hemos estado ocupados con los juegos como para que lo aprendieran.

\- ¿Y de dónde lo aprendiste?

\- Una vieja compañera de equipo me enseñó, ella era pitcher de los buenos y entre los dos mejoramos ese lanzamiento.

\- ¿En serio? – Shinonome miró fijamente al chico.

\- Sí, aunque realmente nunca supe que fue de ella al final, bueno, lo importante es que lastimosamente no les puedo enseñar el lanzamiento, pero por ahora les digo que tengan cuidado con los lanzamientos de Kousaka-san.

\- Sí.

**.**

Con el marcador 4-3 a favor de Satogahama, las chicas debían ir con todo para evitar que Kogetsu empatara o remontara.

Las bateadoras de Kogetsu se veían algo nerviosas ante el solo presentimiento de que este sería un juego bastante agresivo, más por como venían su capitana y entrenador.

Kurashiki sería la encargada de lanar las pelotas, cosa que la chica de cabello rojo ya estaba acostumbrada.

La peli roja logró ponchar a las primeras 2 bateadoras que no pudieron hacer nada ante los lanzamientos de la chica.

Pero luego Kousaka llegó a batear.

La rubia miraba fríamente a la pitcher de Satogahama, la cual le devolvía la mirada con sus ojos rojos.

Kurashiki no tuvo problemas en el primer lanzamiento, pero en el segundo, la rubia logró darle.

\- ¡A la izquierda! – gritó la peli roja.

Tsukumo que estaba en el jardín izquierdo, corrió hacia la pelota que lastimosamente tocó el suelo y la lanzó hacia la pitcher la cual solo notó como la rubia llegaba a primera base.

\- ¿Qué se supone que se cree? – dijo Kousaka mirando a Kurashiki – esos lanzamientos tan débiles no funcionan contra mí.

Maiko de suerte no escuchó lo que la rubia dijo, pero esta vez se puso más atenta para evitar que Kousaka siguiera avanzando.

Kurashiki tuvo otra bateadora que realmente se miraba que era buena, pero sin más, los dos primeros lanzamientos salieron a strike, cosa que hizo que se confiara ya que pensó que con un lanzamiento más, Kousaka no avanzaría.

Se equivocó.

Cuando lanzó la pelota, esta llegó rápidamente al bate de la chica de Kogetsu la cual solo hizo que saliera volando.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡A jardín central!

Nakano que estaba en esa zona logró atraparla dando out a la chica, pero no evitó que Kousaka llegara a segunda base.

.

\- ¡Eso es Ayaka-san! – animó el hondureño menor a su quedante la cual le devolvió el saludo.

\- **Bueno, alguien está emocionado por lo que miro.**

**\- Vamos Diego, solo estoy feliz alentando a mi pareja, ¿es mucho pedir?**

**\- Como sea Ramón, al fin y al cabo, eres tú el que se va a casar con ella.**

**\- ¿Casarnos? – **Ramón lo pensó un poco – **aun no pienso hacerlo, pero si se llega a dar la ocasión, sí lo haría.**

.

Luego de un par de carreras y varias entradas, la cosa se puso tensa tal y como se pensó.

Varias entradas marcadas a cero para los dos equipos, hicieron que la tensión por saber quién ganaba el juego aumentara. Aunque en su última entrada, Kogetsu logró anotar dos entradas y remontó el juego.

Las chicas de Satogahama notaban la presión que había en ellas ya que seguían en desventaja de marcador.

Ahora, estábamos en la última entrada y Satogahama seguía con la desventaja de 1 carrera. Ahora, les tocaba batear a ellas.

\- ¿Quién va esta vez? – dijo Nishimura.

\- Lo haré yo – dijo Honjou levantándose al entrenador – además, si bateo, me deberás dar una recompensa.

\- ¿Una recompensa?

\- Espero que no sea lo que pienso Honjou – Shinonome se paró frente a la chica de cabello vino tinto la cual solo sonrió de manera divertida.

\- Vaya, vaya, Shinonome-chan, ¿acaso no te gusta que tu novio esté con otra chica?

\- Obvio que no, él es mi novio Honjou… M-Í-O.

\- Bueno, ya lo entendí, aunque no signifique que este bateo no se lo dedique.

\- ¡Solo vete!

\- Te dedico este bateo Nishimura.

La inglesa fue hacia la base de bateo lista iniciar la última entrada del juego.

Kousaka miró a la peli vino tinto la cual solo se miraba confiada en que podría batear la pelota.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a esta tipa? – la rubia miró fijamente a la inglesa – no importa, ni crean que nos ganarán con eso.

Tsubaki lanzó la pelota y esta llegó hacia el guante de la cátcher.

\- ¡Primer strike!

\- Que fuerza.

\- Bueno, no es que hayas tenido oportunidad contra mí.

.

**\- ¿Qué tan fuerte es esa niñita? – **dijo Esperanza mirando a Tsubaki.

**\- Se mira que ha entrenado el brazo mucho, es una pitcher de nivel profesional.**

**\- ¿Tú crees?**

**\- Sí, se necesita de mucho entrenamiento para perfeccionar esa técnica de lanzamiento.**

**\- Joan, ¿a poco esa chica tan pequeña es fuerte como un profesional?**

**\- No importa el tamaño a veces, la fuerza puede tenerla incluso la persona menos apta.**

**\- Esa chica… ¿de dónde será? – **preguntó Diego mirando a la bateadora.

**\- ¿Quién de las dos?**

**\- La que tiene el bate.**

**\- ¿Te refieres a la inglesa presumida y mal geniuda? – **dijo Esperanza.

**\- ¿Era inglesa? – **Diego miró hacia la chica – **interesante.**

**\- ¿Qué te pasa amigo? – **Jetzel miró al argentino – **no me digas que te gustó ella.**

**\- No es eso, creo que simplemente el que sea inglesa me llama la atención.**

**\- Es algo raro eso – **dijo Joan haciendo memoria – **según lo que sé, los argentinos y los ingleses han tenido sus problemas a lo largo del tiempo, desde problemas bélicos hasta en el terreno de los partidos de futbol.**

**\- Bueno, en parte es cierto, pero eso no significa que los odiemos tanto, no somos alemanes.**

**\- Al final, creo que a lo mejor te fijaste en ella.**

**\- No creo que me haya fijado de ese modo – **el rubio platino miró a la inglesa la cual solo bateó al aire dando el segundo strike – **aunque no dudo que es muy bella.**

.

Honjou estaba en duda para seguir bateando ya que la chica se había puesto nerviosa por la forma en la que Kousaka la estaba presionando.

\- ¿Qué harás? ¿Ya te rendirás?

\- No, no lo haré – dijo la inglesa – seguiré hasta batear.

\- Bien, te haré perder.

\- ¡No pierdas la esperanza Honjou-Senpai! – se escuchó la voz de un chico desde la grada.

\- ¿Eh? – la inglesa miró hacia arriba y notó la presencia de cierto argentino de cabello rubio platino.

\- ¡Batéala fuerte! – dijo el gaucho.

\- Millares-san – la peli vino tinto sonrió un poco luego de escuchar la voz del argentino – es cierto, ni creas que me ganarás.

\- Veremos eso – Kousaka se puso en posición de lanzamiento y sin más, lanzó la pelota hacia la inglesa, la cual no dudó en ningún momento en lo que tenía que hacer.

Honjou miraba fijamente la pelota la cual solo se imaginó, por alguna razón, que era una la bandera de España con el rostro de Esperanza en ella.

\- ¡Yo triunfaré sobre todo! – fue el grito de Honjou cuando bateó con fuerza la pelota mientras detrás de ella aparecían el Big Ben, el Titanic y el León Willy (**Mascota del Mundial 1966**) y no solo eso, el bate por alguna razón, era la espada Excalibur.

Home run.

Chikage Honjou marcó un home run con una pelota que salió volando fuera de la cancha.

\- ¿Q-Que fue eso? – dijo Kousaka incrédula de lo que había pasado, mientras que las jardineras no creían lo que pasaba.

\- ¡Eso es Honjou! – gritaban algunas en el banquillo.

\- ¡La mandaste al planeta de Kaio-sama!

Chikage solo corrió todas las bases hasta llegar a home y esta vez, marcó el empate para Satogahama.

\- ¡Bien hecho Chikage! – Iwaki llegó a felicitar a su amiga la cual solo sonrió.

\- No me lo creí de ti Honjou, pero lograste hacer un home run – dijo Shizuku.

\- Bueno, creo que obtuve algo de ayuda – respondió la chica.

\- ¿De quién?

\- Pues de Millares-san – dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Millares-san? – las chicas miraron hacia arriba al rubio platino el cual se veía contento mientras sus amigos lo molestaban.

\- Vaya, al parecer alguien te está apoyando y muy en serio – dijo la peli mostaza para molestar a la inglesa.

\- Bueno, no te negaré que es lindo – dijo la chica mirando al argentino – es más, creo que me gustaría saber más sobre él.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? Chikage Honjou, te has interesado por un chico – dijo Asada mirando a la peli vino tinto.

\- Bueno, no es que diga que me guste o algo, solo me llama la atención.

\- ¿No te preocupa que sea extranjero?

\- Yo soy extranjera.

\- B-Bueno, pero he escuchado que los ingleses y argentinos no se llevan bien, eso escuchamos en historia – dijo Nitta.

\- Bueno, no es que me moleste esas tontas rivalidades entre los americanos, al menos no es español.

\- ¿Español?

\- Sí, como cierta española peli verde y piel color mierda... digo, color morena.

\- B-Bueno, por lo menos no te importan las rivalidades.

\- Hablando del juego, ¿A dónde fue tu pelota Honjou?

\- Yo también quiero saber.

.

En un lugar lejano…

\- ¿Seguirá dormido el señor Bills? – dijo un señor de piel celeste y con vestimentas divinas y cargaba un báculo – espero que no se levante a esta hora.

Mientras que, en una cama cómoda dentro de un palacio en ese planeta, se hallaba un gato antropomórfico de color morado el cual se estaba empezando a despertar.

\- ¡Wiss! – dijo la deidad – he soñado con el personaje con el cual me enfrentaré. Su nombre es el Súper Saiyajin Dios y será en la Tierra que…

En ese momento, una pelota de béisbol voló hacia la cabeza del dios dándole fuerte y haciendo que este cayera inconsciente.

\- ¿Ese fue el señor Bills? – Wiss llegó hacia donde dormía la deidad y notó como este estaba dormido – solo fue un mal sueño que tuvo, pero al menos creo que seguirá dormido por otros 39 años. La última vez que se enojó lanzó ese meteorito hacia la península de Yucatán hace 65 millones de años.

.

Nitta y Hanayama fueron las siguientes en batear las cuales fueron ponchadas por Kousaka ya que no poseían mucho talento como las más experimentadas.

Luego de eso, vino el turno de Tsubasa la cual era una rival peligrosa según Tsubaki.

La castaña de ojos azules miró fijamente a la pitcher la cual solo hizo que Kousaka se pusiera tenso.

\- ¡Mándala al Olimpo Tsubasa! – animó Iwaki.

\- Cállense – dijo Kousaka en voz baja – prepárate para ser ponchada Tsubasa Arihara.

La rubia lanzó su pelota, la cual solo fue vista por Tsubasa la cual, sin dudarlo, la mandó a volar hacia el jardín izquierdo en el que de suerte la chica que la atraparía la dejó escapar y Tsubasa llegó a primera base.

Ahora, la última de las bateadoras de Satogahama llegaba al sitio y se trataba de Tsukumo la cual se miraba lista para mandarla lejos.

La peli negra se alistó para batear la pelota, pero sin ante, echarle un ojo a Joan el cual solo sonrió al verla.

Seiya y Daniel miraron este gesto algo incrédulos ya que no parecía que Joan estaba convencido de sus sentimientos.

Esperanza solo sonrió, aunque fuera falsa esa sonrisa, aunque solo los mencionados anteriormente sabían de la verdad tras esa sonrisa falsa de la española.

Tsukumo se sintió segura para batear y no fue rival para Kousaka la cual ya estaba algo cansada de lanzar y la peli negra logró darle a la pelota, pero grande fue sorpresa cuando la pelota se iba más lejos.

Tsubasa sin más, corrió lo más rápido que pudo ya que no creyó que eso sería un home run, pero aun así lograba correr a todo lo que sus pies daban al igual que Tsukumo.

La capitana del equipo tenía razón, la pelota no fue al home run, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que les diera tiempo a las dos chicas de correr.

Las jardineras lanzaron la pelota hacia home la cual la logró la pelota y justo cuando Tsubasa llegó al home logró deslizarse hacia la base logrando la carrera, pero Tsukumo no tuvo suerte ya que fue ponchada cuando intentó hacer lo mismo.

A pesar de eso, se logró un resultado positivo.

_Kogetsu 5_

_Satogahama 6_

\- ¡Lo logramos! – dijo Tsubasa celebrando el triunfo.

Las demás celebraron la victoria sobre Kogetsu mientras los extranjeros miraban desde las gradas.

**\- ¡Lo lograron! – **dijo Joan feliz de la victoria de Satogahama.

\- **Fue un gran juego, realmente lo deja a uno muy nervioso – **dijo Ramón agarrándose el corazón.

**\- ¿A poco no solo te daba eso cuando la final era Motagua Olimpia?**

**\- Sí, es igual.**

**\- Pero es que había otro motivo – **Daniel hizo énfasis en ese otro motivo.

\- **Sí, no solo Ramón o Joan, ahora Diego también se nos va de la soltería – **dijo Jack mirando al argentino el cual se sonrojó.

**\- N-No es cierto, solo la apoyé porque necesitaba motivación, nada más.**

**\- Ay si claro, así dijo Ramón y míralo, ya tiene amante, incluso se acuesta con ella…**

**\- Querido Rafael – **el hondureño se acercó al mexicano mayor y comenzó a molerlo a golpes.

\- **¡No! ¡Un clavo en el oído no! – **Rafael gritaba de dolor.

**\- Recuérdenme nunca hacer enojar a Ramón – **dijeron los chicos muy asustados.

\- **S-Solo vamos a felicitarlas – **Jack fue el primero en fugarse.

\- **Bien.**

Los chicos bajaron hacia donde estaba el equipo de Satogahama y fueron a celebrar con ellas.

\- ¡Felicidades! – dijeron los chicos.

\- Gracias, fue un partido difícil – dijo Nishimura.

\- Realmente fue muy duro – dijo Kotoha – las de Kogetsu son fuertes, por eso son duras rivales.

\- Sí, por cierto – la inglesa se acercó al argentino – gracias por el apoyo Millares-san, realmente lo aprecio.

\- De nada, solo miré que necesitabas ayuda y te animé.

\- Que tierno, realmente necesito un hombre así – la peli vino tinto abrazó más al chico del brazo derecho y se sonrojó mucho al sentir los grandes pechos de la chica sobre su brazo.

\- G-Gracias por el halago Honjou-Senpai.

\- ¿Qué opinas Ramón-san? ¿Jugué bien? – la periodista se acercó al moreno el cual la recibió con un abrazo.

\- Jugaste bien, realmente te luciste.

\- Gracias – la chica solo recostó en el pecho de su amado.

\- Logramos ganar Joan – Tsukumo se acercó al mexicano menor el cual solo atinó a ponerse nervioso.

\- S-Sí, lo hiciste bien Kana.

\- Joan – la chica miró fijamente al chico el cual se puso más nervioso - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- No me pasa nada, en serio.

\- No te creo – la peli negra no despegó la vista del chico - ¿realmente estás bien?

\- Ya te dije que sí – el chico se estaba poniendo incomodo por el momento que estaba viviendo con Tsukumo.

\- Ven conmigo – la chica sin más se llevó al mexicano de ahí a las afueras de la cancha, cosa que dejó a muchos con la interrogante, aunque solo los extranjeros sabían la causa de lo de Joan.

\- Iré a ver – Esperanza se armó de valor y fue tras los dos chicos que habían salido de la cancha.

**.**

Unos minutos después…

\- ¿Ya me dirás Joan? – dijo Tsukumo – no entiendo esa actitud tuya, de la nada te pusiste medio raro.

\- Kana, es algo difícil de decir…

\- ¿Me amas?

\- V-Verás Kana, yo…

\- No es necesario que respondas eso ahora Carlos – dijo una nueva voz llegando al sitio.

\- ¿Esperanza?

\- Tsukumo-san, creo que yo soy la culpable de que Carlos esté así de confundido.

\- ¿De qué hablas Cortés-san?

\- Es hora de que sepas la verdad.

\- E-Espera Esperanza, no…

\- Tsukumo-san, verás…

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	34. Especial 100 preguntas

**¡SI SALTARON HASTA AQUÍ, VUELVAN ATRÁS!**

**Esta es la segunda parte de este especial.**

.

**Bien, como dije antes, este es el reto de las 100 preguntas dadas por mi amigo Redentor y como un ninja, debo ser responsable a mi palabra y aquí está el reto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1\. ¿Cuál es tu pasatiempo favorito?**

Escuchar música a solas en mi cuarto, escribir capítulos de mis historias fics, ver anime, ver juegos de futbol en especial de mi amado Motagua.

**2\. ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?**

Sí.

**3\. ¿Cuál es tu platillo favorito?**

El pollo frito.

**4\. Estación favorita del año.**

Diré el invierno ya que prefiero el frio que al calor.

**5\. ¿Ciudad o campo?**

Por mucho, la ciudad.

**6\. Comida rápida favorita.**

Pizza.

**7\. ¿Te gustaría tener un súper poder?**

Creo que el poder de volar, ya que así no me cansaría al caminar o llegar a la Universidad.

**8\. ¿Viajarías al pasado o el futuro?**

Al pasado, en especial al 14 de abril de 1912 para vivir en carne propia el hundimiento del Titanic.

**9\. El secreto más grande que tienes.**

A pesar de que me miran como alguien serio y que no llora por nada, mi secreto es que soy a veces llorón, más por algunos momentos románticos fuertes.

**10\. ¿Gatos o perros?**

Gatos, 100% gatos. De hecho, mi gato macho se llama Yuuki.

**11\. Si tuviera mucho dinero, ¿lo ahorrarías o lo gastarías?**

Lo ahorraría, ya que nunca se sabe cuándo ocuparías de dinero.

**12\. ¿Toco algún instrumento?**

No, aunque siempre he querido tocar el bajo.

**13\. ¿Te casarías?**

No tengo intenciones de casarme, aunque si de milagros de la vida se llega a dar, pues ni modo, adiós soltería.

**14\. ¿Bailar o cantar?**

Bailar.

**15\. ¿Playa o bosque?**

Creo que la playa, para pasar un buen rato.

**16\. Descríbete en una sola palabra.**

Otaku.

**17\. ¿Cuántos hijos quisieras tener?**

Si me llegara a casar, lo cual no creo que pase, creo que, con dos hijas, por tu culpa Redentor, quisiera ponerles Estrella y Claudia, ya saben por quien XD.

**18\. ¿Cuál es tu bebida favorita?**

La Big Cola.

**19\. ¿Qué es lo que más me apasiona?**

La historia, en especial la de Honduras.

**20\. ¿Cuál es mi gastronomía favorita?**

Obvio que la hondureña, aunque también me gusta comer algo de la comida mexicana. Es muy rica.

**21\. ¿Quién es tu ejemplo a seguir?**

Mi madre y mi abuela.

**22\. ¿Tienes algún sueño frustrado?**

El no haberme puesto más serio en cuanto a mi carrera futbolística y haberlo abandonado.

**23\. Género musical favorito.**

La música norteña, los narcocorridos, el reggaetón de antes y las románticas.

**24\. ¿Vodka o chela bien helada?**

Nunca he probado el alcohol y no creo que lo haga algún día.

**25\. Equipo favorito del futbol mexicano.**

Está difícil ya que nunca tuve un equipo en sí favorito, pero me atrajeron los Rayados del Monterrey.

**26\. Equipos favoritos del futbol europeo.**

De Inglaterra, el Chelsea y el Manchester City.

De España, Barcelona.

De Italia, Inter de Milán.

De Alemania, Borussia Dortmund.

**27\. ¿Qué se chinguen al América?**

Sí. Aunque mi hermano se enoja ya que él le va al América.

**28\. ¿Qué país quisiera visitar?**

Me gustaría visitar Japón, ya saben por qué XD.

**29\. ¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?**

A que mi familia me dé la espalda algún día.

**30\. ¿Creo en Dios?**

Esta está difícil, ya que siento que, si existe un ser superior, pero no creo que haga nada por la humanidad, esa es mi opinión de eso.

**31\. ¿Actor o actriz favorito?**

Eugenio Derbez ya que me caga de la risa con sus ocurrencias.

**32\. ¿Amas tu vida?**

Sí.

**33\. ¿Crush famoso?**

Suzuko Mimori, la seiyu de Umi Sonoda, me gusta mucho.

**34\. ¿Gusto culposo?**

Lo picante.

**35\. Color favorito.**

Azul marino.

**36\. ¿Cambiarías tu pasado?**

Sé que aun soy joven para eso, pero creo que, si tuviera que cambiar algo de mi pasado, sería el momento que entré a la universidad.

**37\. ¿Has puesto el cuerno?**

No, no he tenido pareja.

**38\. ¿Te irías a vivir a otro país?**

Me gustaría, si aprendo japonés, me quisiera ir a Japón.

**39\. ¿Te enojas fácilmente?**

Sí.

**40\. ¿Eres rencoroso?**

Sí, a veces.

**41\. ¿Qué te da más miedo, Aliens o Fantasmas?**

Aliens, ya me han pasado muchas experiencias con cosas sobrenaturales para que me de miedo un fantasma. Incluso me han posesionado según mi abuela una noche.

**42\. ¿Serías vegano o vegetariano?**

No lo creo.

**43\. ¿Tienes alguna fobia?**

Por el momento no.

**44\. ¿Cambiarías el color de tus ojos?**

Estoy bien con mis ojos cafés, aunque sería chido tenerlos azules.

**45\. ¿Me aventaría de paracaídas?**

Me gustaría hacerlo, de hecho, mi abuelo fue militar y fue paracaidista en el ejército.

**46\. ¿Tatuajes?**

No.

**47\. ¿Hot dogs o hamburguesas?**

Hamburguesas, por mucho.

**48\. ¿Crees en la suerte?**

Sí.

**49\. ¿Te arrepientes de algo?**

No haber sacado mejores notas en el colegio.

**50\. ¿Mayor inseguridad?**

Confiar en las personas.

**51\. ¿Mayor lección de vida?**

Más vale paja en la mano que sida en el ano… no, mentira. Nunca dejes de luchar y has las cosas en el momento, no las dejes para después.

**52\. ¿Qué te hace llorar?**

Creo que los finales de anime que tanto tiempo seguí, incluso los finales de películas románticas tristes. La mejor demostración es Titanic. Con el anime, Dragon Ball GT. 11 de cada 10 personas lloraron con eso.

**53\. ¿Canción favorita?**

Está difícil, pero está entre Feel Good Inc de Gorillaz y Sleeping Sun de Nightwish.

**54\. ¿Qué consideras raro en ti?**

Vestir prendas de color oscuro, ser de piel morena y que la gente cree que la voy a asaltar. En serio, me ha pasado muchas veces.

**55\. ¿Cuál es tu aroma favorito?**

El del pollo friéndose en el sartén.

**56\. Sitio favorito de Internet.**

Xvide… digo, Fanfiction, YouTube, Wikipedia y las paginas en las que descargo anime (Crisanime y rranime)

**57\. ¿Qué es lo que más me irrita?**

Que hagan mucha bulla (escándalo) cuando quiero estar relajado.

**58\. ¿Cuál es el libro que más ha marcado tu vida?**

Prisión Verde, ya que muestra las atrocidades que vivieron algunos hondureños en las plantaciones de plátanos en la zona norte de nuestro país. Solo comían plátanos verdes y morían con los órganos literalmente, color verde. También podría mencionar el libro "El Naufragio del Titán", el cual profetizó el naufragio del Titanic.

**59\. ¿Le temes a la muerte?**

No, ya nos llegará alguna vez, además, ya estuve en una situación cerca de la muerte.

**60\. Postre favorito.**

Pastel de chocolate, galletas de chocolate, helado de chocolate… bueno, todo lo que tenga chocolate.

**61\. ¿Qué compraría con un millón de dólares?**

Una nueva casa para mi familia.

**62\. ¿Qué es lo que más me excita?**

Las chicas con buen cuerpo de anime en bikini, un ejemplo, Nakano y Shinonome, aunque me gusta más Nakano.

**63\. ¿Cambiarías algo de tu físico?**

Desearía ser más alto.

**64\. ¿Qué le dirías a tu yo de hace 10 años?**

¡Semejante pendejo! Espero que cuando salgas de la escuela te pongas a estudiar más para que sobresalgas en el colegio y no abandones el futbol, entrena si quieres dedicarte de lleno. Y, por cierto, el Motagua en el 2014 será uno de los mejores de la historia, créeme, lo vivirás genial.

**65\. ¿Quién es la persona más importante en tu vida?**

Mi familia en general.

**66\. ¿Perdonarías una infidelidad?**

No, incluso si me gustara mucho, no lo perdonaría. La dejaría ir… y luego le quemaría la casa a la hija de pu…

**67\. ¿Eres supersticioso?**

Sí, más con los amuletos de buena suerte y los días de la mala suerte.

**68\. ¿Cuál es el trabajo de tus sueños?**

Creo que sería ser Youtuber y vivir de eso.

**69\. Artículo más raro en tu habitación.**

Dos peluches grandes de Clifford. Me gustaba mucho de pequeño.

**70\. Marca favorita de autos.**

Wolfsvagen.

**71\. ¿Te han lesionado alguna vez?**

No, de suerte no. Solo me han operado del apéndice, de ahí, nunca me he roto nada. De hecho, solo me han dado puras enfermedades virales.

**72\. Si pudieras postularte de presidente, ¿lo harías?**

No, no quiero ser un ladrón XD.

**73\. ¿Cuál fue el mejor día de mi vida?**

Haber conseguido la firma de los mejores jugadores del Motagua justo cuando vinieron a jugar un partido contra el San Carlos de Costa Rica aquí en mi natal Comayagua.

**74\. ¿Tu mayor defecto?**

Muchas veces me rindo fácilmente.

**75\. ¿Qué harías por amor?**

Cualquier cosa menos… dejar de ser Motagua o dejar Fanfiction, si me pide eso, la mandaría mucho a la mier…

**76\. ¿Tacos de canasta o guisado?**

Tacos de canasta.

**77\. ¿Tortillas de maíz o harina?**

Da igual, al fin y al cabo, aquí normalmente compramos harina, aunque si hay maíz, lo aprovechamos.

**78\. ¿Las quesadillas deben llevar queso?**

Obvio, es como decir que si la limonada tiene limones.

**79\. ¿Pechos o traseros?**

Está difícil, creo que me gustan más cuando tienen buen cuerpo. Pero si lo digo entre los dos, creo que trasero, no me gustan mucho las chicas que tienen pechos muy grandes a pesar de que chicas como Asuka de Senran Kagura me gustan. Creo que los pechos de 90 para abajo.

**80\. ¿Cuál es el lugar más raro al que has ido?**

Creo que fue al interior de un bosque en el que fuimos con unos amigos. Fue al aterrador, más cuando vimos a un señor del cual supimos tiempo después que había muerto años antes.

**81\. ¿Netflix o Claro Video?**

Ninguno, Claro Video no me gusta mucho y Netflix la caga con sus adaptaciones.

**82\. ¿Wattpad o Fanfiction?**

Fanfiction por mucho. Todo es más fácil aquí, además, gracias a eso los conocí chicos 0u0

**83\. Marca favorita de Tenis.**

Adidas o Nike.

**84\. ¿Qué opino del homosexualismo?**

Que no tiene nada de malo, las personas son libres. Un familiar mío era homosexual y nunca fue discriminado por su orientación. De hecho, él era más cristiano que muchas personas, salía en las procesiones cargando las andas que normalmente se usan acá. Lastimosamente él murió cuando yo tenía solo 14 años. Su funeral fue muy grande, vino gente de Argentina, España, incluso de México, obvio que eran hondureños que vivían allá, aunque tenía amigos de Argentina y España. Fue defensor de los derechos de la comunidad gay, por él fue que aprendí a ser de mente abierta y aceptar las orientaciones de las personas, incluso me llegué a pelear con gente religiosa por eso. En mi humilde opinión, todos somos libres de querer a quien queramos. Aunque eso sí, lo único era que tenía una mala concepción de los mexicanos, por un evento que pasó, pero ese es otro cuento.

**85\. ¿Latinas o europeas?**

Las latinas son lindas, pero me gustan las europeas.

**86\. ¿Rubias o peli rojas?**

Rubias, son más bellas.

**87\. ¿Concha de pan de chocolate o vainilla?**

Chocolate.

**88\. ¿Ir al gimnasio de mañana o de noche?**

Creo que en la noche.

**89\. ¿Viajar en auto o en avión?**

Auto, no quiero morir volando.

**90\. ¿Tacos al pastor o de asada?**

Tacos al pastor.

**91\. ¿Tacos de barbacoa o de carnitas?**

Creo que de barbacoa.

**92\. ¿Tacos o cualquier otro platillo?**

Las baleadas, el plato insignia de Honduras.

**93\. ¿Tacos de cochinita pibil o chicharrón?**

¡Chicharrón!

**94\. ¿Atole o champurrado?**

No puedo responderla. No he probado el champurrado ni el atole, solo mi hermano lo ha hecho y él dice que el atole.

**95\. ¿Tamal dulce o salado?**

No como tamales.

**96\. ¿Se dice torta o lonche?**

Desde que tengo uso de memoria, se dice torta.

**97\. ¿Cuál es el acento más sexy?**

Creo que el de una japonesa tratando de hablar español, escuché una vez a una hacerlo… se escuchaba muy bien.

**98\. ¿Pepe el Toro es inocente?**

Sí… ¡Torito! ¡Torito! ¡Nooooo! ¡Torito!

**99\. ¿Se va a armar o no?**

Claro que sí, solo reúno a mis compas, nos salimos de la cuarentena y vamos a hacer destrozos.

**100\. Anime favorito.**

Dragon Ball y luego vendría Los Caballeros del Zodiaco.

Aunque últimamente me he visto muchos animes que me han gustado, por ejemplo, Love Live, BanG Dream, Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight, también me miré el anime Mahou Shoujo Tokushushen Asuka y realmente me ha parecido muy genial.

**.**

**EXTRA.**

**101\. Personajes femeninos favoritos.**

Love Live. _Umi Sonoda._

Love Live Sunshine. _Kanan Matsuura._

BanG Dream. _Tae Hanazono._

Hachigatsu no Cinderella Nine. _Ryo Shinonome._

Kandagawa Jet Girls. _No me decido sobre Misa o Rin, pero creo que por poco gana Rin._

Tamayomi. _Aún es pronto, pero me empieza a gustar mucho Tamaki._

Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight. _Hikari Kagura._

Senran Kagura. _Asuka._

Mahou Shoujo Tokushushen Asuka. _Vuelvo a repetir, me gusta Asuka. Aunque Claudia no se queda atrás._

Infinite Stratos. _Houki Shinonono._

Saint Seiya. _Está difícil, pero me gusta Shoko de Equuleus._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Creo que eso sería todo de parte mía._

_Nos vemos la próxima semana._


	35. Vidas de estudiantes

**A eso le llamo la transformación del Super Saiyajin 4.**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__El poder de Honjou logró darles la victoria a las chicas. Jajaja, Alemania ama a México, realmente es cierto XD. Esperanza y Tsukumo se pelearán en algo, ya lo verás. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**RinMakoto. **__Ganaron el juego y eso les da más confianza para el futuro. Honjou ya tendrá a alguien con quien pasarla bien XD. Tsukumo y Esperanza la tendrán difícil, ni que decir de Joan. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El juego contra Kogetsu elevó grandes expectativas con el equipo de béisbol de Satogahama ya que se pensaba que el equipo llegaría muy lejos.

Aunque al final de todo, siempre debía haber un problema.

Una de sus jugadoras estrellas, Kana Tsukumo, había estado muy mal emocionalmente desde el juego contra Kogetsu. Las chicas no sabían la razón del comportamiento de la chica de cabello negro, pero en cuanto pensaban en el posible culpable, al primero con el que se iban era el mexicano Joan Fábregas.

Aunque este no estuviera tan bien como para discutir.

Las chicas del club de béisbol habían notado como el joven estaba en una especie de depresión junto a la peli negra. Aunque ellos no eran los únicos.

La española Esperanza también estaba en ese estado, aunque el de ella parecía ser peor.

La peli verde estaba muy triste por la forma en que se desarrollaron las cosas ya que nadie creyó que fueran tan fuertes las cosas como para llegar a ese punto.

¿Qué pasó aquella noche de la pelea?

.

_Flashback_

_._

_\- ¿Qué quieres decir Cortés-san? – dijo la peli negra mirando fijamente a la española._

_\- Tsukumo-san, Carlos no tiene la culpa de estar así, es mi culpa._

_\- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_\- Siempre he estado enamorada de él, desde pequeños._

_\- … - la peli negra no dijo nada y solo seguía escuchando._

_\- Me le confesé hace poco y creo que eso le dejó una laguna en el cerebro y por eso ha estado actuando raro._

_\- ¿Cómo que te le confesaste Cortés-san? Se supone que él y yo estábamos en algo._

_\- Lo sé, pero es que no pude ya contener mis sentimientos – decía la morena – se tenía que enterar algún día._

_\- Entonces… ¿por eso Joan no me ha mostrado nada de afecto ni nada?_

_\- Yo tengo la culpa – dijo la española – si vas a culpar a alguien, cúlpame a mí._

_\- Esperanza – el mexicano seguía ido ante esto._

_\- Joan – la peli negra miró al chico - ¿Qué harás al respecto?_

_\- … - el chico no respondió._

_\- Carlos, dejemos esto en claro, quiero escuchar tu opinión._

_\- ¿Opinión de qué?_

_\- Queremos saber con quién te quedarás, no podemos estar en esta situación solo porque sí._

_\- Carlos, espero que podamos solucionar esto de una vez, solo dí con quien quieres estar y acabemos esto de una vez._

_Joan era un solo manojo de nervios ya que él no estaba de acuerdo en hacer eso, pero la presión de Tsukumo y Esperanza lo estaban llevando al punto de tener que decidir._

_\- ¿Ya sabes que dirás?_

_\- No, no puedo decirlo._

_\- ¿Por qué?_

_\- ¡Por qué no lo sé! – el grito de Joan dejó algo asustadas a ambas chicas._

_\- Joan / Carlos._

_\- ¡No tengo una puta idea de que hacer! ¡No sé a quién escoger! Las dos me gustan, pero no sé cómo hacerlo._

_Las mejillas de las chicas se tornaron rojas al escuchar eso._

_\- ¡Sí, lo escucharon! ¡Me enamoré de ti Kana y de ti también Esperanza! Pero no sé qué hacer, no sé debo decir, no sé a quién escoger._

_La voz de Joan luchaba por no quebrarse ante la inminente decisión que debía tomar, más porque no podía decir que algo que ofendiera a alguna._

_\- ¿Saben qué? Me voy, no puedo quedarme a discutir._

_Antes de que alguna dijera algo, el mexicano se fue del sitio dejando a ambas totalmente anonadadas y sin poder argumentar algo._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

.

Desde ese momento, los tres habían estado algo deprimidos ya que la situación sentimental no era la mejor como para discutir.

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca…

El argentino Diego Millares se hallaba mirando algunos libros de historia japonesa, al ser extranjero y no conocer la historia del país nipón, realmente necesitaba una ayuda.

Aunque un rato después…

\- ¿Estudiando duro? – una chica llamó la atención del rubio platino.

\- ¿Honjou-Senpai? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine para investigar un poco sobre los generales japoneses en las antiguas eras.

\- Vaya, no vamos tan lejos con la materia.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- A mí también me dejaron algo similar – el chico sonrió algo nervioso – al ser argentino, no entiendo a veces que ocurre.

\- Por dos Millares-san, mira que tendré nombre japonés y podré hablar el idioma fluidamente, pero realmente historia no sé nada.

\- Estamos igual, al menos hubiera tomado un curso de historia antes de venir.

\- Me da curiosidad saber eso – dijo la inglesa - ¿Por qué vinieron todos ustedes a Japón?

\- Bueno… - el gaucho miró hacia el techo de la biblioteca – cuando terminamos nuestros años de secundaria, por nuestras notas nos ganamos una beca para ir al extranjero. Podíamos ir al lugar que nosotros quisiéramos, y al final decidimos venir a Japón.

\- ¿Por qué Japón?

\- Bueno, a la mayoría nos gustaba la cultura japonesa que hay aquí, además, hay una razón única e indiscutible que teníamos todos.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Pues… - la mirada del chico se tornó detrás de su cabello y luego resaltó – queríamos ver los productos anime que hay aquí.

\- V-Vaya – la inglesa sonrió con algo de nerviosismo.

\- Bueno, aunque debo admitir que el estar aquí es muy relajante, realmente se mira que la cultura es muy linda.

\- Sí, eso mismo pensé cuando vine aquí.

\- Me dijiste que eres inglesa, pero tu nombre no es inglés, es más, manejas muy bien el japonés.

\- Bueno, mi padre es japonés, así que un día conoció a mi madre en Inglaterra, se casaron y de esa unión nací yo.

\- Vaya, entonces eres mitad japonesa mitad inglesa.

\- Sí, luego de eso, mis padres me enseñaron muy bien sus idiomas natales y estoy aquí ya que mi padre consiguió un mejor puesto de trabajo y nos mudamos aquí.

\- Eso lo explica todo, pero ¿y tu nombre?

\- Mi padre me lo puso, fue por mi abuela que falleció hace mucho.

\- Vaya, lo lamento mucho.

\- No te preocupes, no la llegué a conocer, así que no lo lamento mucho.

\- Bueno, entonces el Chikage Honjou es por tu abuela ¿verdad?

\- Sí, por eso está belleza que miras frente a ti, es única en el mundo.

\- No lo negaré, eres muy bella.

\- Gracias – la peli vino tinto se puso al lado suyo – y dime Millares-san, ¿tienes pareja?

\- ¿P-Por qué la pregunta? – el rubio se sonrojó por esa pregunta.

\- Bueno, quiero saber, a propósito, yo no tengo pareja.

\- ¿Por qué me lo dices?

\- Por si quieres preguntar.

\- Eres rara a veces – el chico se río un poco – pues no Senpai, soy soltero.

\- Es bueno saberlo – dijo en voz baja la chica – es bueno tener a alguien que te apoye.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Bueno – la chica se fue por detrás y lo abrazó por la espalda y el chico sintió los pechos de esta – gracias por el apoyo del partido del otro día.

\- N-No fue nada, pero no era necesario tanto apoyo.

\- Gracias a tu apoyo logramos ganar el juego – la chica se apoyó más en el chico y se acercó a su oído – eres muy lindo.

\- H-Honjou-Senpai.

\- Vamos, no me llames Senpai ni Honjou, quiero que me llames por mi nombre, después de todo no somos diferentes.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Una sencilla razón – la chica comenzó a bajar la mano por el pecho del chico – somos extranjeros, así que debemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

\- ¿S-Segura?

\- Sí – la mano de la chica se detuvo cuando iba bajando más – después de todo, no importa como lo veas, quiero hacerlo.

\- B-Bien, si no tienes problemas… Chikage.

\- Así me gusta… Diego-kun.

\- Está bien.

\- Bien – la chica se separó de él – sigamos con nuestra sesión de estudio, después de todo debemos estudiar para no reprobar nuestras clases.

Ambos chicos solo comenzaron a estudiar y realizar sus distintivos trabajos para sus clases, aunque para ellos sería el inicio de algo.

**.**

Jack Moravsky y Daniel Drechsel eran rivales desde que sus padres competían en Guerrero Ninja Americano. Estos dos tenían una rivalidad amistosa en la cual, en vez de tener peleas, eran muy amigos.

En ese momento, ambos estaban en el patio de la escuela practicando en algunos de los árboles.

-** ¡El que suba primero las ramas de los arboles es el ganador!**

**\- Vamos Daniel, sabes que te derrotaré.**

**\- Inténtalo Jack.**

Ambos comenzaron a subir las ramas mientras solo miraban al otro para ver cuanta ventaja tenían.

Al final…

-** ¡Gané! – **gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo - **¡¿Cómo que ganaste?! ¡Gané yo! ¡Deja de copiarme!**

Ambos bajaron rápidamente para volver a comenzar, pero en eso, vinieron dos chicas quienes entraron con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó.

\- Nada, solo queremos ver quien es mejor.

\- ¿Mejor en qué?

\- Pues… - Daniel miró hacia atrás y notó como a la chica que había - ¿Asada-Senpai?

\- También está Iwaki-Senpai.

\- La misma – dijo la chica de cabello mostaza - ¿Qué hacen? ¿Competencia?

\- Sí, queremos ver quién es el más fuerte.

\- ¿Me uno?

\- ¿Tu Iwaki-Senpai?

\- Sí, no es por nada, pero soy bastante fuerte.

\- Bueno, si no tienes problemas.

\- Vamos, ¿o temen perder con una chica?

\- ¿Quién dijo miedo?

Iwaki se puso en posición de comenzar la competencia junto a los dos chicos los cuales se miraban algo confiados.

\- ¿Listos? – Aoi se puso de juez - ¡Ahora!

Ambos chicos comenzaron a subir, siendo la única regla que solo se subieran por las ramas usando los brazos. Jack y Daniel iban con buen ritmo, aunque luego se sorprendieron cuando sintieron como Iwaki iba subiendo muy alto solo usando sus brazos.

Los dos chicos se sorprendieron ya que no entendían como alguien tan pequeña era tan fuerte como darles batalla, siendo que ellos tenían años de práctica.

Finalmente, Iwaki terminó la subida con algo de ventaja sobre ambos chicos.

\- ¡Gané! – exclamó la chica mientras celebraba encima del árbol.

\- ¿C-Como es posible que nos ganaras?

\- Bueno, tal vez tuvieran su entrenamiento, pero el que yo tuve, no se compara con nada.

\- ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento tuviste?

\- Entrené con una tía en las difíciles artes del mundo shinobi y créanme, ese entrenamiento es muy duro, ¿miran esta marca en mi mejilla?

\- Sí.

\- Fue cuando luché contra el jefe de una manada de osos.

\- ¡¿Luchaste contra un oso?

\- Sí, fue una lucha muy horrible, la terrible bestia me atrapó con sus feroces garras y con una de ellas, me hirió la mejilla.

\- No sabía eso Senpai.

\- Y eso no fue lo peor, incluso intentó devorarme y justo cuando a punto de matarme, saqué mi fuerza interna y logré una fuerza extraordinaria para derribarlo aplicando la urracarrana.

\- ¿Mataste un oso?

\- Sí, y ese fue una parte del entrenamiento que hice.

\- Vaya, realmente eres alguien extraordinaria.

\- Sí – sin más, la chica comenzó a bajar rápidamente al igual que los chicos, pero en una de esas, Iwaki perdió el control y se deslizó.

\- ¡Senpai! – Jack fue el primero en reaccionar y se tiró hacia Iwaki.

El chico logró llegar a tiempo, tomó a la peli mostaza con un brazo y con el otro se sujetó de una rama justo antes de caer al suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el chico.

\- S-Sí – Iwaki apenas salía del trance – gracias.

\- No hay de que, solo debía hacer lo lógico.

La peli mostaza bajó con cuidado y miró de reojo a Jack el cual le sonrió con alegría de que estuviera bien. La chica sintió las mejillas algo rojas y solo desvió la mirada.

Aoi no entendió en parte esa reacción de su mejor amiga, pero sabía que luego lo hablaría con ella.

Un rato después, las Senpais se fueron y los chicos siguieron con su competencia.

Iwaki se daría cuenta de un nuevo sentimiento.

**.**

En otro lado…

Seiya Maldonado iba caminando por los pasillos buscando el salón del consejo estudiantil. La razón era porque Kakehashi-Sensei le pidió de favor que si podía dejar algunos archivos a esta.

Lo malo es que el nipo-hondureño no hallaba exactamente el aula, y eso que ya llevaban un tiempo en Satogahama, aunque aún se le hacia difícil identificar todos los lugares de la Academia.

**\- ¿Dónde estará esa condenada aula? – **se dijo para sí mismo - **¿Por qué hay Consejo Estudiantil cuando en Honduras no existe eso?**

Lo que no sabía el chico era que alguien se le acercaba por detrás.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – dijo una chica la cual hizo detener al joven.

\- ¿Eh? – el chico volteó y miró a una chica de cabello rosa y ojos morados – lo siento, es que me perdí.

\- ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

\- La sala del Consejo, es que Kakehashi-Sensei me dijo que fuera a dejar estos documentos allá.

\- Bueno, si quieres te acompaño.

\- Muchas gracias Hanayama-san – el chico fue junto a la peli rosa a la sala.

Mientras iban rumbo allá, ambos chicos se pusieron a hablar.

\- ¿Eres un Senpai?

\- Bueno, así miro que le dicen a los de mayor grado, pero allá en Honduras y en Latinoamérica en general, no se usa.

\- ¿Cómo se tratan entonces?

\- Con normalidad, además, nadie se trata con los honoríficos como el Japón, creo que solo aquí se usa eso.

\- Vaya, realmente son muy diferentes.

\- Sí, eso dicen – dijo el chico – aunque dime una cosa Hanayama-san, ¿Cómo eres tú en las clases?

\- P-Pues… - la peli rosa solo río nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza – p-podemos decir que me falta a veces algo de esfuerzo, poder concentrarme y…

\- Tienes malas notas ¿verdad?

\- ¡Sí! – unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos morados de Emi – soy mala en Matemáticas e Historia.

\- Bueno, no es malo, de hecho, diría que te pareces a Ramón en ese sentido.

\- ¿Maldonado-san? ¿El novio de Nakano?

\- Sí, él es malo en Matemáticas.

\- Bueno, no creo ser la única mala y…

\- Pero en cambio es bueno en Historia, diría que junto a Joan y Rafael son los que más saben de Historia universal.

\- Q-Que mal – dijo la chica sintiéndose miserable.

\- No importa, si te pones a practicar con ganas y le pones, realmente podrás mejorar tus notas, te lo aseguro.

\- Gracias por tus palabras Senpai.

\- No me llames así, me hace sentir extraño, en serio.

\- Pero eres un Senpai.

\- Sí, pero como te dije, no nos llamamos con honoríficos ni nada, puedes llamarme por mi nombre si quieres.

\- Bueno, ¿eso no te molestaría?

\- Claro que no, siempre nos hemos llamado por nuestros nombres y no me molestaría hacerlo.

\- Bueno, si lo miras bien, entonces me animo Seiya-san.

\- Gracias – finalmente llegaron al lugar y dejaron los documentos en el sitio.

**.**

En otro lado…

\- Eso es todo por hoy. Quiero que los trabajos me los manden a mi oficina mañana a cualquier hora – el maestro de la clase 2-2 finalizó su materia y todos los trabajos que tenía debía llevarlos – Kurashiki-san, Alférez-san, les toca llevarlos.

Ambos chicos tomaron los trabajos de los demás y salieron del aula rumbo a la sala de profesores.

Al inicio del camino, ambos no se dirigían palabra alguna, pero luego…

\- ¿Lo harán o no? – preguntó la peli roja.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – el mexicano mayor no sabía a qué se refería.

\- ¿Ya se decidieron sobre qué harán? Digo, ya ha pasado unos días luego del partido contra Kogetsu y pensé que ya habían decidido si se van a integrar al club.

\- Bueno, aún no hemos decidido nada, necesitamos algo más de tiempo sobre qué haremos.

\- Al fin y al cabo, decidirán algo, solo espero que no se tarden.

\- Vaya, hoy estás algo cortante ¿no? – dijo en broma el pelinegro.

\- N-No es cierto, solo que es mejor que decidan rápido ya que después se hace tarde y…

\- Tsun-Tsun-Tsun-de-de-de-re-re – cantó el chico sonrojando a la peli roja.

\- ¡No soy Tsundere!

\- Claro que no, y yo soy Batman – dijo en tono sarcástico.

\- Tonto.

\- Bueno, es mejor haber bromas contigo de vez en cuando Kurashiki-san, hay que ponerse de vez de humor – el chico le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que las mejillas de Maiko se pusieran del mismo color de su cabello.

\- S-Solo vamos a la sala de maestros – la chica se adelantó dejando a Rafael con algo de gracia.

\- Esa chica… no es nada honesta consigo misma. Seguiré diciendo que es Tsundere.

Mientras el chico iba algo atrás, la peli roja solo iba con las mejillas sonrojadas y sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza.

_¿Q-Que es esto? Solo espero que no sea lo que me imagino, solo espero que sea una gripe o algo._

Por ahora, así estaban los chicos con sus posibles romances a futuro.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	36. Partido sentimental y poses

**La tristeza de este mundo se borró y viendo el cielo azul…**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Sí, el efecto del triángulo amoroso lo deja afectado a uno, más cuando tus dos chicas te quieren de verdad. Iwaki es fuerte, más que esos dos XD. Por cierto, la peli rosa era Hanayama, incluso la menciono varias veces con nombre y apellido. Rafael ya hizo movida y no será la única vez que lo haga. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**RinMakoto. **__Las escenas de pareja solo abren más para los futuros romances en el fic, los cuales algunos serán algo raros. Más adelante se verá el avance de estas. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En estos momentos, nos encontramos en la cancha de béisbol del Instituto Ganokoshita, el cual estaba compitiendo contra la Preparatoria Satogahama en un juego de béisbol femenino.

Este era el octavo juego de las chicas, los cuales ya habían tenido el juego contra Kogetsu en el que salieron victoriosas.

Esta vez, las chicas de Satogahama estaban ganando el juego 5-1 en carreras.

\- ¡Batéala lejos Kana! – dijo Iwaki mirando como la peli negra le tocaba batear.

Tsukumo logró darle a la primera pelota la cual solo llegó a jardín derecho, pero lastimosamente cayó en guantes de la jardinera.

\- ¡Out!

\- No puede ser – dijeron las chicas mirando como la peli negra salió ponchada.

\- Tsukumo-Senpai normalmente es muy fuerte, no sé qué le pasa – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Pobre Kana, a lo mejor sigue mal por lo ocurrido con Fábregas.

\- Algo sentimentalmente fuerte te puede afectar, incluso al mejor jugador – dijo Kotoha.

\- Pobre Tsukumo – Aoi miró a su amiga peli negra la cual solo venía algo decepcionada.

\- Lo siento, no logré darle con fuerza.

\- No te preocupes, vamos ganando, así que solo puedes estar relajada.

\- SI le hubiera dado con más fuerza.

\- Kana – Iwaki se acercó a la chica – sé que pasas por un mal momento, pero necesitamos a la Kana Tsukumo sin emociones, a la que no le importaba el romance, la que siempre era seria en los problemas que uno tenía.

\- ¿Yo era así?

\- No le hagas caso – dijo Nishimura llegando – mira Tsukumo-san, es cierto que estás pasando un mal momento, pero, aunque suene mal de mi parte, no eres la única que la está pasando mal.

\- Yoshimaru, creo que es algo fuerte lo que dices – dijo Ryo.

\- No lo creo Shinonome-san – dijo Tsukumo para sorpresa de todas – es cierto, creo que solo he estado pensando en mi actitud, a lo mejor el que la esté pasando peor es Joan.

\- No solo él, la otra chica también lo debe pasar mal.

\- ¿Cortés-san?

\- Sí, están en una situación en la que los 3 sufren por esa decisión, después de todo, el que más presión tiene es Joan ya que debe pensar en que tiene que decidir a quién de las dos debe escoger.

\- ¿Has hablado con él Tsukumo-chan? – preguntó Honjou.

\- No, no hemos hablado desde el juego contra Kogetsu.

\- Y lo peor es que no vino a ver el juego, solo vinieron Millares-san, Moravsky-san, Drechsel-san, Maldonado-san y Alférez-san.

\- Bueno, Maldonado-san vino porque Nakano juega – dijo Hanayama sonrojando a la periodista.

\- La razón por la que Millares-san haya venido no sé cuál puede ser – dijo Shizuku.

\- Diego-kun vino a verme jugar, les apuesto – dijo la inglesa dejando a más de alguna impresionada.

\- ¡¿Diego-kun?!

\- Sí, así se llama ¿no?

\- ¿Por qué lo llamas por su nombre? – dijo Kurashiki.

\- Bueno, el otro día quedamos en llamarnos por nuestro nombre, después de todo somos extranjeros y en nuestros países es común eso.

\- Pero estamos en Japón, hacer eso como que traerá malos conceptos – dijo Yui.

\- Creo que exagerarían, solo nos dirigimos por nuestro nombre, nada del otro mundo.

\- Se ve que le has puesto interés a Millares – dijo Iwaki sonriendo de forma malvada.

\- No es mala persona, ahora que lo conozco un poco más, noté que es un buen chico.

\- Quien lo diría, Chikage Honjou enamorada.

\- Enamorada es un término que no usaría mucho _my friend – _dijo con burla la inglesa.

\- ¡Strike tres! – dijo el ampáyer ponchando a Tomoe.

\- Chicas, hemos estado hablando de esto que olvidamos que estamos en pleno juego.

\- ¡Cierto! – Tsubasa se animó y miró al campo - ¡vamos Tomocchi!

\- Tsubasa – la peli negra apareció al lado – ya me poncharon.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

\- Bien, tenemos dos jugadoras en base, Nakano-san, vas tú.

\- Bien – la peli verde tomó el bate y se dirigió hacia el área de bateo.

**.**

**\- ¿Qué tal Ramón? Ya va tu chica.**

**\- Sí, espero que pueda darle.**

**\- ¿No confías en la habilidad de tu chica? – **preguntó Diego.

\- **¡Claro que sí! Sé de lo que es capaz.**

**\- Cálmate Romeo, en una de esas vistes una Armadura Dorada y me lanzas un ataque de cosmos.**

**\- Por cierto, ¿cómo sigue Joan?**

**\- Muy mal – **respondió Rafael – **aunque sus notas se mantengan en buen promedio, emocionalmente está algo mal.**

**\- ¿Y Esperanza?**

**\- Está igual, está algo deprimida.**

**\- Veo que esto del romance les trae muchos problemas a varios – **dijo el hondureño – **al menos Ayaka y yo estamos bien.**

**\- ¿Y eso? – **preguntó Jack - **¿ya no la llamas con el –san?**

**\- No, creo que ya era hora de que quitáramos las formalidades.**

**\- ¿Ya son oficialmente pareja?**

**\- No, aun no. Quiero pedírselo cuando termine el torneo.**

**\- Bueno, aún falta para eso, así que yo que tú ya estaría pensando en cómo decírselo – **Daniel miró al campo – **mira, ya va a batear.**

**\- ¡Mándala a volar al infinito y más allá, Ayaka!**

**.**

En el apartamento de Joan…

El mexicano estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo mientras solo seguía sumergido en su situación sentimental.

-** ¿Qué mierda haré ahora? – **dijo el chico abrazando su almohada – **si escojo a Kana, quedaré mal con Esperanza y perderé todos estos años de amistad con ella. Por otro lado, si escojo a Esperanza, no solo quedaré mal con Kana, quedaré mal con todo el equipo de béisbol y Yoshimaru tal vez se enfade conmigo.**

La cabeza del mexicano era un solo revoltijo, tanto que hasta le dolía mucho de que tenía que pensar.

Encendió su PC mientras buscaba algo de música para relajarse, hasta que encontró un vídeo con una banda.

-** Cierto. Ramón y Rafael me dijeron que esta banda lo relaja a uno.**

Sin más, el chico conectó la PC al parlante y activó el vídeo musical.

**.**

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Esperanza…

La española no iba muy lejos del camino en el que estaba metido Joan emocionalmente. Ambos estaban igual de destrozados por lo ocurrido al final del juego contra Kogetsu.

**\- ¿Por qué me declaré cuando él ya se estaba viendo con alguien más? – **la morena miraba al cielo falso en busca de imaginarse algo que la ayudase a olvidar todo esto - **¡¿Por qué hice eso?! ¡Soy una estúpida!**

La peli verde buscó tranquilizarse, aunque no podía, le costaba hacerlo porque, aunque quisiera hacerlo, siempre venía a su mente el recuerdo de lo ocurrido.

**\- ¿Esto es el famoso efecto del Triángulo amoroso? **

En eso, se le ocurrió una idea.

Su laptop estaba llena de muchas carpetas, pero tenía una especial para música relajante.

**\- ¿Qué tan buena será la música que me recomendaron Ramón y Rafael? – **se dijo para sí misma – **bueno, si lo dicen es por algo. No puedo discutir ante un baterista y un bajista.**

La chica se puso audífonos para escuchar el vídeo.

Resultaría que tanto Joan y Esperanza pondrían la misma canción al mismo tiempo, solo que uno la tendría en parlante y el otro lo tendría en audífonos.

Y sonó la música.

**\- ¿Like a Stone de Audioslave? – **dijeron ambos mientras la canción sonaba.

Los dos notaron como la canción iniciaba con un pequeño solo de guitarra mientras comenzaba la batería y por último el bajo.

**.**

_On a cobweb _

_Afternoon in a room full of emptiness_

_By a free way I confess_

_I was lost in the pages_

_of a book full of death_

_reading how we'll die alone_

_and if we're good we'll lay to rest_

_anywhere we want to go._

_**.**_

_In your House_

_I long to be_

_Room by room, patiently_

_I'll wait for you there_

_Like a Stone_

_I'll wait for you there_

_Alone_

_._

Por alguna razón, la canción los imaginaba a los dos juntos, aunque de parte de Joan lo confundía más ya que pensó que con quien estaría, sería con Tsukumo.

Durante el breve solo de guitarra, Esperanza y Joan se imaginaron juntos como pareja.

_**.**_

_And on my deathbed, I will prey_

_to the gods and the angels_

_like a pagan to anyone_

_who will take me to heaven_

_to a place I recall_

_I was there so long ago_

_the sky was bruised_

_The wine was bled_

_And there you led me on._

_**.**_

_In your house_

_I long to be_

_Room by room, patiently_

_I'll wait for you there_

_Like a Stone_

_I'll wait for you there_

_Alone… ¡Alone!_

_**.**_

Luego de eso, vino el famoso solo de guitarra por la cual era conocida la canción.

Realmente no mentían Rafael y Ramón al decir que esa canción era relajante y lo hacía pensar a uno. Aunque el mensaje no fuera tan claro, la melodía en sí los hacía olvidarse de los acontecimientos vividos.

Y finalmente, llegó la parte final de la canción.

**.**

_And on I read_

_Until the day was done_

_And I sat in regret_

_of all the things I've done_

_For all that I've blessed_

_And all that I've wronged_

_In dreams until my death_

_I will wander on._

_**.**_

_In your house_

_I long to be_

_Room by room, patiently_

_I'll wait for you there_

_Like a Stone_

_I'll wait for you there_

_Alone… ¡Alone!_

_**.**_

Cuando la canción terminó, ambos chicos tuvieron distintas reacciones.

Esperanza se levantó de su cama y solo se miró un rato al espejo.

**\- ¿Qué debo hacer a partir de ahora? – **la española miraba su reflejo en el cristal del espejo mientras pensaba en el futuro de su amistad con el mexicano – **Si Carlos quiere estar con Tsukumo-san, deberé aceptar eso, es mi amigo y debo respetar su decisión, incluso si eso significa que me duela, eso hace un verdadero amigo.**

En cambio, con Joan, la cosa fue algo difícil ya que la canción, aunque no decía nada especifico, hubo una parte en la canción que le llamó mucha la atención. Y esta fue la parte final de la misma.

El chico se sentó y solo pensó un poco las cosas.

-** ¿De qué me lamentaré más? ¿De no estar con Kana o de no estar con Esperanza?**

La decisión que fuera a tomar debía tomarla con seguridad, no porque simplemente fuera a decidir así porque sí, debía escoger con sabiduría.

Aunque…

**\- ¿Por qué no me dí cuenta de que Esperanza estaba enamorada de mí? – **el chico solo pensaba en su amiga española. Nunca imaginó verla de esa manera, más porque siempre creyó que su amistad era grande que solo se quedaría así, como una linda amistad. Cuando lo besó, sintió que el mundo se le fue de la cabeza, finalmente se dio cuenta de la verdad de los sentimientos de su amiga – **realmente… soy un idiota.**

**.**

Volviendo al terreno de juego…

\- ¡Se terminó el juego! – dijo el juez terminando el encuentro deportivo entre Ganokoshita y Satogahama.

\- ¡Lo logramos! – dijo Tsubasa celebrando por lo alto el triunfo.

\- ¡Ganamos! – ahora fue Iwaki celebrando como una animadora.

El encuentro había sido ganado por Satogahama con una amplia ventaja de carreras. El marcador final fue de 13-5 a favor de la visita.

-** ¡Lo lograron! – **dijo Daniel mirando como el equipo triunfó.

\- **Si no me equivoco, ya es la octava victoria al hilo ¿verdad?**

**\- Así es Jack, estas chicas van en serio.**

**\- A propósito, ¿Por qué no vinieron Jetzel y Seiya? – **preguntó el argentino.

\- **Jetzel dijo que iba a comprar unas cosas al supermercado, que hoy había oferta y sabes que para ahorrarse un dinero…**

**\- Sí, así es él.**

**\- ¿Y Seiya?**

**\- Tenía un asunto con su familia e iba estar en contacto con ella.**

**\- Esperanza y Joan ya sabemos porque no están.**

**\- Bajemos a celebrar – **dijo el hondureño - **¡el último que baje es un pendejo!**

\- **¡Vamos! – **todos los demás bajaron rápido y de suerte, ninguno quedó último.

Los chicos llegaron donde estaba el equipo de béisbol.

\- ¡Felicidades chicas! – dijo Rafael llegando con las chicas.

\- ¿Lo vieron? Nadie puede contra Satogahama – dijo Iwaki en tono arrogante.

\- Bueno, era un equipo de pocos meses, así que su nivel no era tan alto – dijo Yoshimaru que estaba al lado de su novia peli azul.

\- Aun así, les demostramos de que estamos hechas – ahora fue Asada.

\- No tuvieron problemas en ganar – Ramón recibió a su quedante peli verde la cual lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Incluso preparamos una porra para cuando ganáramos nuestro décimo juego antes del torneo de invierno – dijo Yoshimi siendo asentida por Aoi.

\- ¿Una porra? – dijeron todas y todos.

\- Sí – ambas se pusieron en pose, comenzando primero la peli mostaza – prepárense para los problemas porque del torneo vamos en su busca.

\- Y más vale que teman porque nuestro nivel asusta – siguió Asada.

\- El campeonato es de Satogahama y lo vamos a ganar.

\- Así que prepárense porque van a llorar.

\- ¡Para defender nuestra escuela con bravura y amor!

\- Y extender nuestra victoria hasta el reino de Zeno-sama.

La peli lila se puso de una rodilla mientras Yoshimi se puso arriba levantando su puño en alza.

\- ¡Aoi!

\- ¡Yoshimi-mi-mi-mi!

\- ¡El equipo de Satogahama ganando a la velocidad de la luz!

\- Arrodíllense ahora o prepárense para perder.

\- ¡Así es! – finalizaron ambas.

Todos quedaron con una gota de sudor en la frente.

\- ¿Por qué siento que esa presentación ya le he visto? – dijo Jack mirando ambas Senpais.

\- Podemos hacerlo igual – dijo Daniel para sorpresa de sus amigos.

\- ¿De qué hablas cabrón? – dijo el mexicano.

\- **Ustedes miraron Pokémon, no se hagan.**

**\- Si lo miramos, pero no somos el equipo Rocket.**

**\- Rafael, ayúdame en esto.**

.

Segundos después…

\- ¡Prepárense para los problemas que hemos llegado! – inició Daniel.

\- Más vale que teman porque venimos armados – siguió Rafael.

\- Nuestra canción es tan bella como un árbol y sus hojas.

\- Le mando un saludo a mi amigo Marcus y a su novia Kotonoha.

\- Para demostrar que ganamos con pasión y amor.

\- Y extender nuestro reino hasta Yucatán.

\- ¡Daniel! – el yankee se puso en una rodilla mientras hacia un dab.

\- ¡Rafael-le-le-lel! – el mexicano se puso la mano en la frente como un saludo militar.

\- ¡El sabor latino llegando a Japón a la velocidad de la luz!

\- Rata inmunda, animal rastrero, escoria de la vida – finalizó Rafael.

Los demás miraron con más gotas de sudor a los dos chicos por la presentación.

\- ¡Eso estuvo genial! – exclamó Iwaki junto con Aoi.

\- ¿Les gustó?

\- Sí, realmente tienes pinta de porrista – dijo Aoi mirando al chico.

\- No realmente, nunca he sido porrista.

Los demás rieron un poco, a pesar de que la situación era algo delicada en cuanto a Esperanza y Joan, al final se tomaría una decisión, cosa que tardaría un poco.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_Corto, pero por ahora se empezará a resolver todo el problema entre Joan, Esperanza y Tsukumo._

_Por cierto, chicos, tengo un aviso que hacer._

_Estoy ya trabajando en un fic de Kandagawa Jet Girls y pido, si pueden, que me manden un OC si van a participar en este fic. Aun no tiene fecha de estreno XD, pero avisaré cuando ya esté en el muro._

_¿Qué necesitaré?_

_._

_Nombre del personaje (__**tiene que ser masculino**__)._

_Nacionalidad (__**puede ser de donde quieran**__)._

_Apariencia física._

_Personalidad._

_Edad (__**15-17 años**__)._

_Interés romántico (__**con quien les gustaría que su personaje se juntase**__)._

_._

_Eso sería todo. Recuerden que, si van a participar, manden su OC en Mensaje Privado en esta semana._

_Bueno, eso sería todo._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	37. Como inició el romance entre nosotros

**Dan Dan Kokoro hikareteku…**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__La relación entre los tres está muy mal, aunque Esperanza ya acepte que es lo que pase, la decisión final la tendrá Joan y eso será el fin de esta disputa. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Sí, con pena y a puros huevos, pero ganaron el juego. Los tres sufren por amor, realmente esto lo hace sufrir a uno. Solo falta la decisión de Joan que termine con esto de una vez. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Día normal en Satogahama, las clases tan aburridas como siempre, aun así, los alumnos debían prestar atención ya que los exámenes los harían picadillo en cuanto se les aplicaran.

Luego de todo esto, el club de béisbol entrenaba por las tardes mientras se preparaban para sus últimos dos juegos de preparación antes del torneo de invierno que se desarrollaría pronto.

Los chicos iban de vez en cuando a entrenar con las chicas, aunque ellas tenían más experiencia en el deporte, los jóvenes no se quedaban atrás.

Joan era el único ausente en el sitio, esto más porque aún no estaba listo para estar con Tsukumo y Esperanza en el mismo sitio.

Mientras que por mientras con los chicos…

Estos se hallaban entrenando con las demás en algunos juegos pequeños. Pero lo que llenaba de tensión era que Esperanza estaba presente en el entrenamiento, aunque las demás no la trataran mal ni nada por el estilo, aun así, la incomodidad se sentía cuando estaba junto a Tsukumo.

Por el ahora, había dos equipos jugando, mezclados entre sí chicos y chicas.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – Kurashiki estaba en el montículo como pitcher y lanzó la pelota con fuerza hacia Jetzel que era bateador y Waka como cátcher.

\- Aquí voy – el mexicano logró darle a la pelota, aunque no con tanta fuerza ya que fue a caer en el guante de Tsukumo.

\- ¡Out! – indicó Yoshimaru que estaba como juez.

\- No le dí duro.

\- Ni modo Jetzel, será para la próxima – dijo Ramón que estaba como jardín derecho.

\- ¿A poco no le da duro Villalobos-san? – preguntó Nakano.

\- No es eso Ayaka, solo que él no ha sido bueno en batear, al menos eso he visto.

Los chicos seguían jugando mientras que Yoshimaru se hizo a un lado para poder observar a su equipo.

Realmente que se unieran los chicos junto con la española, le daba un toque de un club deportivo que aceptaba chicos y chicas por igual.

Pero lo que no contó es que sintió cuando alguien venía detrás de él.

\- ¿Entrenan mucho los chicos? – preguntó la voz detrás del castaño.

\- Sí, ellos entrenan muy duro, las chicas realmente necesitaban una ayuda ya que nunca se sabe cuándo jugarán contra un equipo diferente.

\- … - la voz era masculina – lamento haber causado tantos problemas.

\- No te preocupes, realmente estabas en una situación difícil.

\- No solo yo, lastimé también a Esperanza y a Kana.

\- Joan, no debes matarte el cerebro con tanta inseguridad.

\- Lo siento – el mexicano castaño se sentó al lado de su amigo – es que nunca creí estar en una situación así.

\- Lo sé, créeme que estuve igual cuando ocurrió lo de Sayaka.

\- No creí que estuvieras con una pareja, es más, siempre te conocí como un jugador de béisbol sin interés.

\- Bueno, la vez que fui a México fue porque mis padres tenían una reunión de trabajos que duró 1 mes y ahí fue cuando te conocí.

\- Sí, lo bueno fue que ya hablaba japonés y yo te ayudaba con los demás cuando tenías un problema.

\- Sí – el entrenador de las chicas miró a la cancha, Esperanza y Tsukumo aún no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del chico – veo que está ganando el equipo de Ryo-san.

\- A propósito, ¿Cuándo fue que te hiciste pareja de Shinonome?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Bueno, es que, conociendo la actitud de ella, imaginé que serías más compatible con alguien con una actitud alegre como Arihara.

\- No es eso Joan – Yoshimaru miró al cielo - ¿quieres que te cuente como fue que Ryo-san y yo comenzamos a salir?

\- Sí, me gustaría.

\- Pues…

_._

_Flashback_

_._

_Cuando inició el campamento en el que las chicas de Satogahama, Kogetsu y Seijo estaban reunidas, fue más en el momento en el que Yoshimaru se había ido con Rito y Degel a ver las estrellas en un prado en Seijo._

_Justo en el momento que los chicos regresaron de vuelta y encontraron a Tsukumo, Kurashiki y Shinonome desmayadas en el piso._

_\- ¿Qué les pasó a estas? – preguntó Degel mirando al trio de chicas desmayadas._

_\- Ni idea – el entrenador de Satogahama se acercó a la peli azul a ver como reaccionaba – Shinonome-san, Shinonome-san, despierta._

_Al no tener reacciones de la peli azul, el chico simplemente la tomó, sus amigos tomaron a la peli negra y la peli roja y las llevaron de nuevo al campamento._

_En el camino, Shinonome despertó un poco y solo miró de reojo a Yoshimaru el cual iba mirando al frente. Aunque la chica seguía igual de aturdida, notó como el joven la llevaba en sus brazos al campamento._

_Nunca había notado ese detalle de su entrenador, pero realmente parecía ser que el chico tenía mucha fuerza ya que la llevaba sin problemas. Pero la cosa se intensificó cuando sintió como el chico la pegaba más a su cuerpo._

_En otras ocasiones se hubiera molestado, pero sabía que él no lo hacía con algún modo de sobrepasarse con ella._

_Lo hacía para protegerla._

_Durante el camino a casa en el metro, las demás iban algo cansadas de la noche tan horrible que tuvieron y la mayoría se durmió en el viaje de regreso, aunque una de ellas no lo hizo._

_Shinonome miraba al entrenador que estaba viendo algo en su teléfono._

_Sin más, la peli azul se acercó al castaño el cual notó como la chica se iba acercando a él._

_\- ¿Shinonome-san?_

_\- Nishimura… s-solo quería decirte que gracias por lo que pasó en la noche._

_\- ¿Lo de anoche? – el chico comprendió - ¿estabas despierta?_

_\- Me desperté un poco y miré como me llevabas con las demás._

_\- Bueno, no te iba a dejar tirada en el suelo con Tsukumo-san y Kurashiki-san, ellas fueron ayudadas por los otros y realmente noté que necesitabas ayuda._

_\- Bueno, aun así, gracias por ayudarme._

_\- De nada – el chico le dio una pequeña sonrisa que hizo sonrojar un poco a la peli azul._

_Esta solo regresó a su asiento._

_._

_Días después…_

_Se avisó que todo primer año haría una obra de teatro, en el que por "mala suerte" los protagonistas serían Shinonome y Yoshimaru._

_Iwaki recomendó que ambos fueran más cercanos y eso fue lo que hicieron._

_Aunque las demás no sabían que hacían, estos empezaron a verse en salidas para conocerse mejor y poder hacer una obra de teatro._

_\- ¿Cuánto tardará? – se preguntó la peli azul que estaba con una blusa blanca y un pantalón jeans azul y botas café._

_\- Shinonome-san – una voz llegó detrás de ella._

_\- Tardaste Nishimura, pensé que ya no venías._

_\- Lo siento, es que mis padres me llamaron y tardaron un poco en colgar._

_\- Bueno, Arihara me ha contado que hablas con tus padres bastante, así que te creeré._

_\- Gracias._

_\- Bueno, ¿nos vamos?_

_\- Sí._

_Ambos chicos solo caminaron hacia el metro, el cual los dirigiría hacia Tokio, habían planeado una salida hacia allá para distraerse un poco._

_Ambos chicos casi no hablaron durante el viaje, solo permanecieron en silencio._

_Cuando llegaron a Tokio…_

_\- ¿E-Esto es Tokio? – preguntó Shinonome mirando la ciudad._

_\- Sí, es algo grande, aunque no es la primera vez que vengo a Tokio._

_\- ¿A sí? ¿Has venido antes?_

_\- Sí, con mis padres hemos venido unas cuantas veces a algunas conferencias de parte de ellos o de vez en cuando venía con unos amigos a Akihabara._

_\- ¿No es el lugar del que venden anime y esas cosas?_

_\- Sí – el chico quedó con una duda - ¿a poco no te gusta el anime?_

_\- P-Pues… - la peli azul se sonrojó un poco – n-nunca me ha llamado la atención eso, solo me enfoqué más en el béisbol._

_\- Sabes, de vez en cuando deberías tener un break y hacer otras cosas a parte del béisbol. Yo hacía eso._

_\- Bueno señor experto, según tú, ¿Qué lugares debo ir?_

_\- Pues… - Nishimura lo pensó un poco - ¡ya sé! ¡Vamos!_

_\- ¿Qué? – Ryo sintió cuando el chico la tomó de la mano y la llevó a algunos lugares que el chico tenía planeado - ¿Q-Que haces Nishimura?_

_\- Solo vamos._

_El castaño se llevó a Shinonome de ese modo. La chica solo intentó detenerlo, aunque después de unos segundos, desistió de su intento. Por alguna razón, los días que habían estado conviviendo por lo de la obra le habían dado un enfoque diferente a Shinonome sobre su entrenador._

_Nishimura llevó por distintos lugares a la peli azul la cual no había visto ese lado de Tokio._

_Incluso por último la llevó hacia Akihabara, el paraíso del mundo otaku y en el que nunca había estado._

_Ryo se sentía extraña por estar ahí, más la forma en la que se veían varias personas vestidas de su personaje favorito de anime, cosa que le dio risa en parte, pero no lo demostró._

_Comieron en un café maid para solo hablar de algunas cosas._

_\- ¡Bienvenido amo! – dijo una chica presentándose – adelante._

_\- Gracias – dijo Nishimura a la chica._

_\- G-Gracias – ahora fue Ryo con algo de nervios por estar en un lugar así._

_Ambos jóvenes ingresaron al sitio y solo se sentaron en la mesa que les correspondía y enseguida los atendió la camarera._

_\- ¡Hola! Soy Kotori Minami y seré su maid el día de hoy._

_\- Gracias Minami-san – el chico tomó el menú - ¿Qué tomarás Shinonome-san?_

_\- V-Veamos – la peli azul revisó el menú para buscar algo que se le antojara – q-quisiera una rebanada de pastel 3 leches._

_\- Bueno, en ese caso yo pido una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, con extra merengue encima por favor._

_\- ¡Bien! Se los traeré enseguida._

_Cuando la peli gris se fue, ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio. Entonces el castaño decidió romper el hielo._

_\- ¿Por qué ingresaste al club de béisbol?_

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- Me he estado preguntando eso por un tiempo. Siempre dices que quieres ser lo mejor en béisbol, pero no sé porque ingresaste al club de Arihara._

_\- Bueno, sobre eso, son muchas cosas que pasaron._

_\- ¿Me podrías contar?_

_\- ¿Seguro?_

_\- Sí._

_\- Bueno – la peli azul miró sus manos – cuando Arihara me llamó para formar parte de su club, pensé que era una tontería, que el juego que tuvimos en secundaria solo fue eso, un juego para ella y que no lo tomó en serio. Decidí ingresar a un club deportivo, pero no logré pasar. Entonces volví al terreno en el que Arihara y las demás entrenaban y noté que llevaban un ritmo de entrenamiento pésimo. _

_\- ¿Te uniste para ayudarlas?_

_\- N-No fue tanto, s-solo que me molestaba el ritmo que llevaban y pensé que unirme al club me ayudaría con mis estándares deportivos y eso – decía la peli azul algo roja._

_\- Que linda te ves así de roja – soltó el chico haciendo sonrojar mucho a la chica._

_\- ¿L-Linda?_

_\- Sí, eres linda, ¿nunca te lo habían dicho?_

_\- N-No, nunca me han llamado linda – dijo la chica toda roja._

_\- Disculpen la tardanza – llegó Kotori con los postres que escogió cada uno – también, por parte de la casa se les invita un batido de fresa._

_\- ¿Un batido de fresa? – la peli gris asintió – bueno, no estaría mal._

_\- Bien – la chica solo les dio el batido en un gran vaso, pero el problema era que venía con dos pajillas en forma de corazón – que lo disfruten en pareja. _

_Antes de que alguno dijera algo, la peli gris se retiró del sitio dejando a los chicos algo rojos._

_\- ¿P-Por qué nos trajo algo así?_

_\- ¿A poco nos confundió con una pareja? – la pregunta de Yoshimaru hizo sonrojar a Shinonome la cual no hallaba que decir._

_\- ¿P-Por qué haría algo así? No somos pareja._

_\- Bueno, a lo mejor se debe porque venimos juntos desde que llegamos a Tokio. _

_\- P-Pero eso no es motivo como para compararnos con una pareja._

_\- Cada quien a su juicio Shinonome-san – el chico solo degustó su postre y la peli azul no tuvo más opción que hacer lo mismo ya que no quería desperdiciar el pastel, además le gustaba la leche y no lo dejaría pasar._

_Mientras comían, llegó un momento en el que ambos tuvieron sed y solo decidieron beber un poco, aunque no se dieron cuenta cuando ambos estuvieron en el mismo vaso y solo atinaron a sonrojarse por la forma en la que fueron captados, pero de suerte nadie vio eso._

_Luego de eso, solo pagaron su parte de la cuenta y se fueron del sitio aun con el rostro rojo._

_Mientras caminaban, el chico solo se atinó a mirar a la peli azul la cual solo estaba con algo de tiemble._

_\- ¿Qué te pasa?_

_\- Hace algo de frio – la peli azul estornudó un poco - ¿Qué fue que se tornó helado?_

_\- Bueno, había escuchado que el clima en Tokio es frio, pero no creí que fuera cierto._

_\- Pues sí, hace frio – la chica tembló un poco ante esto._

_Yoshimaru entendía que no podía dejar que Shinonome sufriera de frio, por lo que, en un acto de hombría, atrajo a la chica hacia él._

_\- ¿Q-Que haces?_

_\- No quiero que te de algo, más un resfrío por el clima helado, así que es mejor que te brinde un poco de mi calor._

_\- N-No deberías hacer eso, te puedes resfriar también._

_\- No me importa, con tal de que estés bien, me basta._

_El rostro de la chica solo se pintó de rojo puro al escuchar esto._

_Realmente Yoshimaru hacia que su corazón latiera con fuerza, cosa que por alguna razón el castaño logró sentir._

_\- ¿Te pasa algo Shinonome-san?_

_\- N-No es nada – la chica solo bajó la mirada – solo vámonos._

_\- E-Está bien._

_Yoshimaru sintió algo extraño al estar con Shinonome. Ella realmente le recordaba a Sayaka por el modo de ser, desde su actitud y casi igual de físico, solo con las claras diferencias de ojos y cabello._

_No es que comparara a Sayaka con Shinonome, simplemente creía que era como si estuviera con su ex novia, pero la peli azul era diferente en varios conceptos, aunque no sabía porque, pero el estar con la oji morado… le gustaba._

_Con el pasar de los días, ambos mejoraron mucho su relación, tanto que llegaron al punto de enamorarse el uno al otro, aunque al principio no lo demostraran, hasta que finalmente no pudieron ocultar más el sentimiento._

_Incluso el día antes de la obra formalizaron el amor que se tenían al besarse en la maqueta del Titanic que habían hecho para la obra._

_El día después de eso…_

_\- ¿Estás segura de esto? – preguntó Yoshimaru a la chica la cual iba delante de él._

_\- Bueno, lo pensé un poco y creo que podríamos intentar algo, ya sabes… t-tener una relación._

_\- Vaya, vaya, Shinonome-san, hasta que aceptaste que te gusto._

_\- No seas así Nishimura._

_\- Bien, bien, lo que digas Shinonome-san._

_\- Sabes – la peli azul miró un poco al cielo desviando la mirada – si vamos a hacer algo así… c-creo que la mejor opción es dejar las formalidades._

_\- ¿Eh? – el castaño se extrañó de esto - ¿Cómo así?_

_\- Ya no me llames por mi apellido, es algo como que alejado. Yo haré lo mismo contigo… Yoshimaru – el rostro de la peli azul se tornó rojo ante esto._

_\- Shinonome-san… no, lo haré también… Ryo-san._

_\- B-Bien – el escuchar su nombre de parte del castaño, alegró a la peli azul, aunque esta no lo demostró._

_Finalmente, ambos se dirigieron hacia la casa de la peli azul, un deber que debía hacer cada hombre con su dama de ir a dejarla a su casa._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

.

-… - y eso sería todo – terminó su relato Nishimura.

\- Vaya, realmente vivieron mucho tú y Shinonome.

\- Sí, pero sabes, aunque suene algo cursi, soy feliz al lado de Ryo-san.

\- Bueno, felicidades – el chico chocó los cinco con el castaño japonés – dime Yoshimaru, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para salir de esto?

\- Antes que nada, dime Joan, ¿Qué es lo que piensas de cada una exactamente? ¿Qué piensan de Cortés-san y Tsukumo-san?

\- Bueno – el mexicano lo pensó un poco mientras veía el cielo – Kana fue la primera persona en la que sentí esa sensación de gustarme eso. Sabes que estuve en una relación que no funcionó y la muy puta me puso los cuernos. Pero sabes, aunque Kana me gustó desde el primer momento que la vi, Esperanza siempre estuvo ahí conmigo y he vivido muchas cosas al lado de ella y hasta ahora que sé sus sentimientos, me di cuenta de que también me atrae… ¡No sé qué hacer!

\- Joan – el castaño japonés no sabía que su amigo estaba sufriendo en parte por ser el centro de un triángulo amoroso – mira, por el momento no te mates con esas cosas y solo tómate tu tiempo para decidir. Aunque te recomiendo que hables con ellas, no la están pasando tan bien.

\- B-Bien.

\- ¡Chicos, terminamos por hoy! – Yoshimaru bajó junto con Joan.

Al ver al castaño, el silencio y el ambiente incomodo se formó en el lugar.

Tsukumo y Esperanza miraron al mexicano el cual se miraba algo nervioso, pero intentó disimular que estaba bien.

Por el momento, las cosas estaban algo tensas.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	38. Un nuevo equipo ¿nacerá?

**Somos uno... y no somos nada.**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Faltaba la historia de cómo inició el romance entre Yoshimaru y Shinonome, ya con esto queda claro las cosas y esto influirá en la decisión de Joan, o sí. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Creo que, con la explicación del romance entre ambos, ya queda todo solucionado en cuanto a huecos argumentales. Y créeme, esto servirá para el final de la disputa del triángulo amoroso. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El resto del día luego del juego de práctica y de que Yoshimaru le contara a Joan sobre su relación con Shinonome, las cosas se tornaron un poco incomodas, más por el hecho de que el castaño estaba en presencia de Tsukumo y Esperanza, las cuales lo veían con algo de duda y también con un pequeño sonrojo.

\- ¡Bien! – el entrenador aplaudió un poco – chicas, a partir de ahora se vienen los dos últimos juegos y vamos a aprovecharlos como nunca.

\- ¿Contra quién es nuestros dos últimos juegos?

\- Sobre eso, tengo noticias sobre el próximo juego que tendríamos – Yoshimaru no se veía algo entusiasmado.

\- ¿Pasó algo malo Nishimura-kun? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Lastimosamente sí Arihara-san, verán, la mayoría de las jugadoras del equipo titular se enfermaron y esto ha imposibilitado que realicen el juego.

Esto cayó fuerte para las chicas las cuales solo temieron que no fuese a jugar luego de todo el entrenamiento exhaustivo que habían hecho.

\- ¿Qué haremos entonces?

\- Bueno, hay una solución – el entrenador miró hacia todos lados y luego miró a sus pupilas – lo hablé con Kakehashi-Sensei y encontramos un modo de solucionar el problema, incluso lo hablamos con el equipo rival.

\- ¿Y contra quien íbamos?

\- La Preparatoria Zekai.

\- He escuchado hablar de ellos – Nakano sacó algunas notas de su libreta - ¡aquí está!

\- ¿Y qué dice?

\- La Preparatoria Zekai tiene un equipo de béisbol dividido en dos. Uno femenino y una varonil.

\- ¿Dos equipos? – preguntaron varias.

\- Sí, no son de gran nivel, pero lo más lejos que ha llegado su equipo fue quedar cuarto lugar en el Torneo Nacional de hace 4 años.

\- Entonces tienen un buen nivel.

\- Dime Yoshimaru, ¿Cuál fue la solución para que juguemos? – preguntó Shinonome.

\- Es algo raro que pidieron Ryo-san, pero ellos primero dijeron que algunos de los varones que componen el equipo masculino jugarían en lugar de las beisbolistas enfermas.

\- ¿Entonces… jugarán como un equipo mixto? – preguntó Tsukumo.

\- Así es Tsukumo-san, pero ese no es lo único.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque resulta que lo que piden es que juguemos con un equipo mixto también.

Lo dicho por el castaño dejó a todas las jugadoras y a los chicos algo idos ya que no entendían como podían haber pedido algo así.

\- ¿Un equipo mixto?

\- Sí, quieren que vayan chicos también a jugar.

\- Pero eso es algo discriminatorio – alegó Iwaki – nos dice que solo por ser mujeres no podemos darles guerra a unos chicos todos pulgosos.

\- Oye – los jóvenes que entrenaban con ellas se sintieron ofendidos.

\- No lo digo por ustedes – la peli mostaza se disculpó – bueno, dime Nishimura, ¿eso no es discriminatorio?

\- Yo no le veo nada de malo – dijo Shinonome – ellos quieren jugar de igual a igual y no con ventajas.

\- Shinonome-san tiene razón, no es que se quieran creer más, solo quieren que juguemos de igual a igual – dijo Yui.

\- La pregunta del millón es… - Yoshimaru miró a los chicos – muchachos, necesito que me hagan ese favor.

\- ¿Quieres que juguemos? – dijo Seiya.

\- Sí, solo será por este juego – el entrenador puso sus manos en forma de ruego.

\- ¿Tu si estarás verdad Ramón-san? – Nakano miró a su quedante el cual sabía que no se podía resistir a sus encantos y este terminó cayendo.

\- Creo que no tengo opción – dijo el moreno siendo abrazada por la peli verde.

\- Bueno, si Ramón va a estar, no tengo opción de estar también – Seiya se metió al equipo.

\- Hace tiempo que no juego, así que por mi estará bien – dijo Jack siendo observado por Iwaki.

\- Si este se mete, también me meto yo – ahora fue Daniel quien fue observado por Aoi.

\- Ni modo, no quedaré fuera ¿verdad Rafael? – dijo Jetzel.

\- Claro que sí – el peli negro estrechó las manos con su paisano y detrás de ellos aparecía la bandera de México.

\- Bueno, no quedaré fuera – Diego se metió a esto siendo observado felizmente por Honjou.

\- ¿Y tú Fábregas? – preguntó Shinonome mientras era observado por Esperanza y Tsukumo.

\- Bueno, en ese caso yo…

\- Joan me ayudará como segundo entrenador del equipo – la propuesta de Yoshimaru sorprendió a los chicos y a las chicas, en especial a las dos pretendientes del joven – es mucho trabajo entrenar a varias personas yo solo, así que Joan me ayudará en esto.

\- S-Sí, es cierto, lamento si no puedo jugar.

\- No te preocupes, después de todo la harás de entrenador – dijo Sakagami – aunque, ¿tienes experiencia en entrenar?

\- Bueno, no soy una cosa que digan, ¡que bruto! ¡Qué bárbaro! Que bien dirige los equipos este guey.

\- Al fin y al cabo, somos dos entrenadores y nos prepararemos para el juego del sábado.

\- ¡¿Es el sábado?! – dijeron los chicos, incluida Esperanza.

\- Sí, por lo que tenemos solo 3 días para que entrenen arduamente.

\- ¿Lo lograremos?

\- Sí le ponen empeño, lo lograrán – dijo la inglesa guiñándole el ojo al argentino.

\- Bueno, creo que si somos capaces de darle un buen juego a Zekai.

\- Bueno, estos 3 días entrenaremos duramente para que los chicos puedan dar un buen nivel.

El entrenamiento finalizó y los chicos solo iban de vuelta a sus apartamentos, aunque Ramón se desvió en el camino ya que iba con Nakano y les dijo que tenían una cita pendiente, cosa que los chicos aceptaron.

\- **¿A poco no se ve raro Ramón con novia?** – preguntó Joan.

\- **Sí, pensé que nunca lo vería así.**

\- **Hablé un poco con Nakano-san** – dijo la española – **me dijo que nunca le atrajo algún chico que fuera de Japón y solo conoció a Ramón u quedó encantada. A lo mejor no le gustan los japoneses, sino que los extranjeros, creo que más los hondureños jeje.**

Los chicos fueron a sus respectivos apartamentos y justo cuando iban llegando.

-** ¡Mierda! – **exclamó Rafael.

\- **¿Qué ocurre?**

**\- Olvidé mi libro de Matemáticas en el aula, ya regreso – **el mexicano mayor solo se regresó hacia Satogahama corriendo. Cabe decir que la Academia no quedaba tan lejos de sus apartamentos, así que no le fue difícil llegar rápido.

El guardia lo dejó entrar y pudo sacar su libro de su aula correspondiente. Unos minutos después se fue del sitio y mientras iba de regreso.

-** ¿Y eso? – **Rafael notó como había algunos hombres que estaban con una chica, pero esta no parecía estar muy cómoda.

La chica tenía cabello rojo con una larga trenza y ojos del mismo color y tal como miró Rafael, estaba siendo acosada por algunos hombres, tres específicamente.

\- ¿A dónde vas preciosa? – decía uno de ellos - ¿no quieres venir con nosotros a dar una vuelta?

\- No, ya dije que no, quiero ir a mi casa – la peli roja trataba de quitarse a los hombres de encima.

\- No lo creo chiquita, creo que debemos hacer algo contigo.

\- Déjenme ir – la chica ya se estaba desesperando – no quiero estar aquí.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – la que parecía ser el jefe de los tres la tomó del brazo - ¡Tu vendrás con nosotros!

\- ¡Déjenme…! – antes de que pudiera gritar, el jefe le tapó la boca y evitó que gritara.

\- Veo que tendremos que llevarnos a esta chica, será algo valioso para nosotros.

\- Creo que no se podrán llevar a esa chica – la voz de Rafael llegó detrás de ellos y eso los alarmó.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Que les importa – el peli negro se puso frente a ellos – dejen ir a esa chica o se las verán conmigo.

\- ¿Así? – los tres se pusieron frente al mexicano - ¿Qué harás?

\- Se los advierto, más vale que la suelten o si quieren sufrir, se las verán conmigo.

\- No me hagas reír debilucho, te acabaremos en un dos por tres.

\- Inténtenlo.

Dos de los hombres se lanzaron hacia el pelinegro, pero este sin más los esquivaba sin problemas.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Acábenlo!

Rafael era más ágil y este sin más los golpeó a los dos en la nuca provocando que cayeran inconscientes al suelo.

\- Deja ir a esa chica o te las verás conmigo.

\- A poco tan valiente – el jefe sacó una navaja y la apuntó hacia el cuello de la peli roja – intenta algo y mato a la chica, soy capaz de hacerlo.

\- Maldito – susurró el peli negro – _tengo que pensar en algo para salvar a Kurashiki-san de ese malnacido._

Rafael notó que había varias cosas que podía usar como armas para defenderse y para salvar a Kurashiki, pero en estos momentos, debía hacer algo para quitarle la navaja a ese tipo.

\- ¿Y qué harás? ¿Me dejarás ir?

\- Eso lo veremos – sin más, Rafael golpeó una tapa de basurero que cayó a al suelo y esta mandó a volar una botella de vidrio que había en el suelo sobre una rampa de madera. El golpe fue tan efectivo que la botella salió volando y sin nada que hacer, golpeó al hombre en la mano e hizo que botara la navaja.

\- ¿Qué? – el hombre se distrajo y Kurashiki aprovechó para escapar y llegar a salvo con Rafael.

\- Ahora te toca a ti – el peli negro sin más, se fue detrás del hombre que seguía sobándose la mano por el golpe dado. El mexicano logró inmovilizarlo poniéndose detrás y tirarlo al suelo.

\- M-Maldito.

\- Creo que el maldito es otro ya que no soy de esas personas que le hacen daño a una mujer como tú.

Unos momentos después, el chico llegó hacia donde estaba Kurashiki.

\- ¿Estás bien Kurashiki-san?

\- ¿Alférez-san? – la peli roja se dio cuenta de quién era su salvador.

\- ¿Estás bien? – cuando menos acordó, sintió como la peli roja se le lanzó a él - ¿Kurashiki-san?

\- … - la peli roja no decía nada y solo escondió su rostro en su pecho, pero Rafael pudo sentir como su camiseta se comenzó a humedecer, dando a entender que la peli roja estaba llorando.

El chico dejó que Kurashiki dejara salir su miedo y algo de frustración que sintió en ese momento.

Unos minutos después, decidieron llamar a la policía para que viniera a encargarse de los tres maleantes.

Pero antes de que se fueran…

\- ¿Qué haremos con él? – Rafael había amarrado al jefe a un poste y lo amordazó.

\- No quiero hacer nada ya que no quiero tener problemas, pero creo que deberá pagar lo que hizo – Kurashiki se veía muy molesta.

\- Lo mismo opino.

\- Veamos – la peli roja lo pensó un poco y cuando se le acercó al peli negro, le susurró al oído – tengo una idea.

\- Soy todo oídos.

Unos segundos después, los chicos estaban preparados para hacerle al tipo algo que nunca olvidaría.

\- ¿Lista?

\- Lista.

Sin más, ambos le dieron una fuerte patada en la entrepierna que le dolió hasta el alma ya que el grito que emitió fue tanto que superó la voz más aguda que se halla escuchado.

La policía llegó tiempo después, pero los jóvenes se fueron del sitio y solo llegaron a sus respectivas casas. Eso sí, para no preocupar a sus amigos y familiares, decidieron no decir nada para no preocupar a nadie.

Aunque la historia entre estos dos, crecería aún más.

**.**

Durante los días anteriores al juego, los chicos y las chicas se esforzaron más que nunca en entrenar para el juego que tendrían contra Zekai.

Incluso las posiciones que jugaban se establecieron para los chicos ya que ellos eran nuevos y no poseían una posición exacta.

Joan conocía a los demás muy bien y sabía que posiciones eran perfectas para cada uno. Aunque Diego y Ramón tenían problemas ya que ellos eran nuevos en esto, pero Joan logró analizar sus movimientos y determinar que posiciones harían.

El viernes en la tarde…

\- ¡Terminamos! – finalizó Yoshimaru el entrenamiento.

\- ¡Por fin! – exclamó Aisaka – me duele el brazo.

\- Lo lamento, pero es que necesitamos llegar a lo máximo de nuestra capacidad – dijo el entrenador principal.

\- Bueno, estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de entrenamiento – dijo Kotoha.

\- Lo único que no creo es que vaya a ser diferencia – habló Taketomi – vamos con buena racha y no creo que vayamos a perder.

\- No hay que confiarse Aya – dijo la periodista – según mi investigación, Zekai es a veces competitivo, tanto que usan bastante técnica defensiva para evitar que los equipos contrarios no anoten carreras y los eliminen rápido.

\- Veo que tienen una técnica bastante inusual.

\- Sí, de hecho, ganan a veces por diferencia de 1 carrera y normalmente son resultados muy bajos.

\- Entonces tenemos chances de ganar ¿verdad? – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Por ahora debemos enfocarnos en dar lo mejor de nosotras – dijo Nozaki igual de emocionada.

\- Chicos – Joan llamó a los chicos a reunirse, incluso Esperanza llegó.

\- **¿Qué pasa Joan?**

**\- **Miren, les hablaré en japonés para que las chicas también puedan entendernos.

\- Bien, pero ¿Qué no dirás?

\- Bueno, creo que en estos momentos ya tengo definido sus posiciones oficiales para el juego.

\- Vaya, veo que ya tienes todo listo.

\- Bien, aquí voy – Joan tenía una lista con los nombres de los chicos y la posición con la que jugaría cada uno – primero es Rafael, amigo, tú serás jardín derecho.

\- Bien.

\- Jetzet, tu eres jardín izquierdo.

\- Está bien.

\- Jack, solías jugar de primera base ¿verdad?

\- Sí, aun lo hago.

\- Y Daniel supongo que es segunda base.

\- Así es.

\- Seiya, sé bien que juegas de cátcher ¿verdad?

\- Totalmente correcto Joan.

\- Esperanza, vas de jardín central.

\- Lo haré bien Carlos – la española le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el chico se sonrojara.

\- B-Bien – Joan prosiguió – por último, tuve unos inconvenientes con Ramón y Diego.

\- ¿Y eso? – dijeron ambos.

\- ¿Hay algún problema Joan? – preguntó Yoshimaru.

\- Verás Yoshimaru, Ramón y Diego han sido más de futbol, pero este no es el problema.

\- ¿Y cuál es?

\- El problema es que no encuentro posición en que ponerlos ya que ellos podrían hacer de todo un poco.

\- ¿Pues de que jugaron?

\- Jugaban de porteros.

\- Oh – Yoshimaru entendió – ya veo, al ser porteros pueden lanzar las pelotas como pitcher, atraparlas como cátcher y lanzarse como jardineros.

\- Será difícil decidir.

\- Si me permiten decir algo – el argentino levantó la mano – pido ser la posición de jardín izquierdo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Soy zurdo, además, me lanzó bastante alto.

\- ¿Y tú Ramón?

\- Entonces me pongo de pitcher.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Créanme, este tipo es loco para tirarse o lanzar, pensé que la harías de jardín, así como tu querida Nakano-san.

\- Si no la hago de pitcher, sería de jardín derecho.

\- Bueno, ya definido todo, nos vemos hasta mañana chicos. Nos reuniremos a las 2 de la tarde aquí.

Después de eso, el entrenamiento para el primer juego de un equipo mixto de béisbol de Satogahama finalizó y esta vez veríamos que pasaría con ellos.

Nakano se fue con Ramón a su apartamento, aunque ya sabían que la peli verde pasaba algunas noches en el dormitorio del peli negro.

A veces incluso se preguntaban como era posible que los padres de la periodista aceptaran que su hija durmiera con su quedante en casa siendo unos jóvenes apenas.

Aunque bien lo dijo Rafael, la tensión sexual entre ambos era grande que no era raro que ambos se entregaran al deseo carnal.

Volviendo, Kurashiki acompañaba a los chicos también, esto porque vivía en el mismo condominio de los chicos. Aunque esta iba al lado de Rafael, cosa que dejó algo extrañado a los chicos ya que la peli roja no era alguien precisamente muy sociable, más con el sexo masculino.

Rafael y Kurashiki quedaron hablando un poco antes de que la peli roja llegara a su apartamento.

\- ¿Dijiste algo del incidente?

\- No Kurashiki-san, mi boca ha permanecido callada.

\- Bueno, me alegra que me hayas defendido – la peli roja le sonrió al chico, el cual, por alguna razón, se sonrojó al ver el hermoso gesto de Kurashiki.

\- N-No fue nada.

\- A-Aunque no haga esto, creo que mereces algo a cambio – sin más, la peli roja se acercó al chico y esta le dio un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos mañana.

Sin más, la chica entró a su apartamento agradeciendo siempre al peli negro por la ayuda. Rafael quedó sin habla ante el gesto de cariño de Kurashiki y podía ser que el mexicano fuera bastante distraído que no se dio cuenta cuando entró a otro apartamento que no era el de él.

Justo cuando ingresó y miró hacia el frente, su mandíbula no pudo articular palabra alguna.

Resulta que el apartamento al que entró, resultaría ser el de Ramón, el cual no se hallaba precisamente solo.

En el sofá de la sala, estaba el hondureño acostado solo en boxers, mientras que Nakano estaba encima de él sentada en la entrepierna del chico. Solo que la peli verde estaba con un sostén verde y en pantis del mismo color, mientras que la ropa restante de ambos estaba en el piso.

\- ¡¿Q-Que haces aquí Rafael / Alférez-san?! – gritaron ambos menores muy molestos mientras deshacían la posición comprometedora e iban directo al mexicano ardiendo de la furia.

El mexicano solo elevó la mirada al cielo mientras pensaba.

_¿Cómo será el béisbol en el cielo? A lo mejor los dioses aztecas me bendicen._

Acto seguido, la pantalla se ponía en blanco y se escuchaba el sonido de una metralleta.

Ahora, se vería el primer juego del "equipo mixto", el cual, probablemente, sería el primero de muchos.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_Veremos cómo los chicos juegan en un partido algo raro, pero, aun así, se verá lleno de emociones y algunas cosas cómicas._

_También diré que ya estoy por la mitad del primer capítulo del nuevo fic de Kandagawa Jet Girls, el cual estaré publicando cad semanas, el cual incluirá sus OC. Por cierto, faltas tu Rin, aun no le he recibido._

_Así que ya saben, espérenlo con muchas ansias._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	39. Alineación

**Con dinero y sin dinero…**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Jaja, bueno, Kurashiki posee 3 distintos chicos en los fics de cada uno, cada quien tiene un personaje para ella, es algo único y detergente XD. Por ahora no se dará el partido, pero aun así haremos los preparativos para el juego. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**RinMakoto. **__El "equipo mixto" se verá en acción y veremos posiciones de cómo sería. Jaja, el beso realmente afectó la mente de Rafael que no se fijó a donde iba y terminó interrumpiendo el momento íntimo de Ramón y Nakano XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finalmente llegó el día en el que se llevaría uno de los juegos más raros, por así decirlo.

La Academia Satogahama poseía un club de béisbol, con la particularidad que era femenino, pero ahora jugaría usando chicos, por lo que ahora se le podía considerar mixto, aunque esto sería temporalmente.

Todas las jugadoras y los chicos iban en el mismo bus en que habían viajado para el torneo de verano.

\- ¿Está bien que lo hayamos molestado por esto Sensei? – preguntó Kakehashi.

\- No se preocupe Kakehashi-Sensei, al final todos los jugadores son importantes.

\- Bueno, estos días estuvieron practicando fuertemente.

\- Aunque ahora cuentan con un entrenador ¿verdad?

\- Sí – la maestra miró a Yoshimaru que iba dormido al lado de Shinonome – realmente han mejorado mucho desde que Nishimura-san se volvió entrenador de las chicas. Ahora que tal vez se unan chicos, se volverá más fuerte todo el equipo.

\- Esperemos que así sea – finalizó el maestro mientras conducía.

Satogahama se enfrentaría a Zenkai en un juego amistoso, el penúltimo del equipo antes del inicio del torneo de invierno, así que por ahora estarían más atentas a cualquier reto.

Aunque no sabían que el último encuentro, sería crucial y sería contra un rival fuerte.

**.**

1 hora y media después…

El bus llegó al lugar que era una especie de estadio, así como el de Seijo, solo que un poco más grande y había bastante público en las gradas.

\- ¿J-Jugaremos frente a todos ellos? – preguntó Amakusa algo asustada viendo la gran cantidad de personas en las gradas.

\- Según lo que investigué, aquí en la Academia Zenkai es muy popular el béisbol – habló Nakano.

\- Bueno, eso nos dice que tendremos un juego muy difícil – dijo el entrenador Nishimura – pero eso no quiere decir que vayamos a ceder, por el momento debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros.

\- ¡Ganemos este juego! – dijo Tsubasa con emoción a lo que las chicas respondieron con un "si" en su mayoría – ustedes también chicos.

\- B-Bueno, creo que debemos hacerlo – dijo Diego a lo que los chicos se reunieron alrededor incluida Esperanza y Joan, este último iba de entrenador.

\- ¿Lo hacemos o no? – preguntó Daniel a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza.

\- ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Shinonome no entendiendo la situación.

\- **¡¿Qué equipo es el mejor?! **

**\- ¡Satogahama si señor!**

**\- ¡Y digo!**

**\- ¡A la bio! ¡A la bao! ¡A la Bin Bon Ban! ¡Satogahama! ¡Satogahama! ¡Ra! ¡Ra! ¡Ra! – **todos los chicos elevaron sus manos al cielo mientras se aplaudían entre ellos.

Las chicas y Nishimura quedaron con un gotón en la frente ya que no entendieron lo que hicieron los extranjeros.

\- ¿Q-Que se supone que hicieron? – preguntó Emi.

\- Hicimos un estilo único en Latinoamérica para celebrar – dijo Seiya con una seña de paz en la mano derecha.

\- Bueno, no se mira mal, creo que me gustó – dijo Iwaki analizando un poco la celebración.

\- Es cuestión de saber celebrarla, allá en México celebramos bastante – dijo Jetzel.

\- Bueno chicos, es hora de que vayan a cambiarse, ustedes también chicas – Joan indicó el camino para que fueran a los vestidores.

Cabe saber que, por alguna razón, los chicos tenían uniformes de béisbol, por lo que más de alguno se preguntaban porque tenían si se supone que nunca hubo un equipo de béisbol masculino.

Cuando las chicas salieron…

\- ¿Y los chicos? – preguntó Esperanza que ya estaba vestida con el uniforme del equipo, solo que la parte del pecho era un poco más grande.

\- Bueno, deben tardar en arreglarse, y luego dicen que nosotras las mujeres somos las que nos tardamos más en arreglarnos – dijo Hanayama riendo un poco.

\- Pero Emi-chan, tu normalmente te tardas hasta 30 minutos en solo escoger un par de zapatos – habló Kanako sonrojando a la chica.

\- P-Pero eso es porque buscó que zapatos combinan mejor.

\- Por algo a veces las mujeres se tardan en arreglarse – dijo una voz masculina detrás de la chica.

\- ¡Waaa! – la peli rosa se asustó, pero se recuperó inmediatamente y notó quien había sido - ¿Seiya-Senpai?

\- Te miras bien Hanayama – dijo el nipo-hondureño mirando a la peli rosa – realmente te miras linda.

\- P-Pues… gracias – dijo Emi con las mejillas algo rojas – tu tampoco te miras mal Senpai.

\- Chicas, lamentamos la tardanza.

Las chicas miraron hacia los chicos y vaya que quedaron impresionadas por los uniformes usados por los varones.

El uniforme masculino tenía los mismos colores que el de las chicas, solo que esta vez tenían pantalones color blanco con rayas rosadas en los costados y la camisa tenía las mangas más largas y también contaban con la gorra del club, además de contar con el pañuelo rosado.

\- ¿Qué tal se ve? – preguntó Jack.

\- ¡Se ven realmente geniales! – exclamó Iwaki mirando al chico – realmente me dan ganas de apoyarlos bastante.

\- Iwaki-Senpai, vamos a jugar juntos.

\- E-Es cierto – la peli mostaza sacó la lengua.

\- Realmente te queda genial Alférez-san – dijo Kurashiki mirando al mexicano mayor que solo se sonrojaba un poco.

\- Vamos, no creo que me quede tan bien, apenas tengo algo de músculo.

\- No seas modesto, además – la peli roja se sonrojó un poco – te ves guapo con él.

\- P-Pues… gracias – Rafael se puso algo rojo al escuchar esto, más cuando recordó el gesto que le había hecho la peli roja la noche anterior, aunque al igual recordó cómo se ganó una tremenda paliza de parte de Ramón y Nakano por haberlos interrumpido cuando estaban en su momento íntimo.

\- Se te ve bien – dijo Aoi acercándose a Daniel – realmente se te mira genial el uniforme.

\- Gracias Senpai, realmente creí que me vería algo gordo o a lo mejor me quedaba ajustado.

\- Para nada Drechsel, se te mira genial.

\- Gracias – el chico le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la peli lila la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Sí que te miras guapo Diego-kun – Honjou se acercó al argentino y lo abrazó por la espalda.

\- ¿Q-Que haces Chikage? – dijo el rubio platino algo sonrojado por el simple hecho de tener a su Senpai pegada a su espalda y más sentir los grandes pechos de esta.

\- ¿Chikage? – más de alguna se extrañó que la inglesa fuera por su primer nombre, aunque de por sí sabían que el argentino la llamaba así porque ambos habían quedado de acuerdo en llamarse así.

\- Vamos Diego-kun, al fin y al cabo, creo que tengo derecho de abrazarte así.

\- B-Bueno, a lo mejor sí, pero… - en eso, el chico sintió como la chica lo abrazaba más y los pechos se le hundían en la espalda – s-solo me puedes hacer un favor y te podrías despegar un poco ¿por favor?

\- No lo creo – la inglesa se pegó más – me gusta mucho tu olor.

\- Esos dos en cualquier momento acabarán en la cama – dijo Aoi riendo de lado.

\- Que indecente – Ryo solo escondió su rostro en sus rodillas.

\- No creo que sea tan malo Ryo – Iwaki se acercó a su oído - ¿a poco no has hecho con Nishimura?

\- ¿Eh? – la peli azul se levantó con el rostro todo rojo - ¡¿Q-Que estás diciendo?! ¡Claro que no!

\- Cálmate mujer, solo era una pregunta.

\- Te ves bien con el uniforme – Nakano se acercó al hondureño menor que recién había salido del vestidor.

\- Gracias, realmente creo que por ser moreno no me quedaría los colores claros, más el rosado.

\- No digas eso, te ves bien – Nakano sonrió de lado y se le acercó al oído – es más, me excita mucho verte así.

\- ¿En serio? – el chico no se sonrojó ni nada, pero se le acercó al oído a la peli verde – pues tú también me excitas al verte así.

\- Oigan, como que aquí huele a sexo ¿no? – preguntó Jetzel.

\- No lo creo, lo que huele es como a uniformes nuevos – dijo Nitta.

\- A todo esto, ¿y Nishimura-san y Fábregas-san? – preguntó Kyouka.

\- Es cierto, no estás Carlos ni Nishimura – dijo la española no viendo a su amigo de la infancia y a su entrenador.

\- Chicos, chicas – la voz de Nishimura llegó al sitio y dejó a más de alguna impresionada.

\- ¿Q-Que llevas puesto Nishimura-kun? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- ¿Esto? – el japonés castaño llevaba un pantalón negro, la camisa era blanca con rayas rosadas a los lados y en medio llevaba la palabra Satogahama en negro – este es el uniforme de entrenador. ¿Se me mira raro?

\- Para nada, se te mira bien – dijeron las chicas, aunque la más impresionada era cierta peli azul.

\- Shinonome-san, se te cae la saliva – dijo Tomoe viendo como la chica estaba impresionada viendo a su novio.

\- ¿Qué? – la peli azul se limpió la boca – lo lamento.

\- Solo falta Joan.

\- Aquí estoy – el mexicano salió y llevaba la misma ropa que Yoshimaru, solo que la camiseta era algo ajustada, lo que resaltaba los músculos del latino castaño – c-creo que me queda algo mamado, pero ¿Qué opinan?

\- Te queda genial – dijo Daniel – ahora si te respetaremos más… entrenador.

\- ¿Me lo dices en qué modo?

\- Te ves bien Fábregas – dijo Iwaki - ¿Qué opinas Kana? ¿Cómo se ve?

\- Pues… - Tsukumo le echó mirada rápida al mexicano y solo atinó a sonrojarse un poco – t-te ves bien Joan.

\- Kana – las mejillas del chico se pusieron algo rojas.

\- Carlos – la voz de la española llamó la atención del castaño – **te ves guapo. En serio, te queda bien.**

\- **P-Pues gracias Esperanza – **Joan desvió la mirada algo rojo, aunque quiso disimularlo – c-como sea, chicos, vamos a jugar con actitud y ganas.

\- Recuerden chicas, que jugamos con deportividad. Estamos ante un equipo fuerte y no queremos ceder terreno.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Daré la alineación titular cuando lleguemos al campo.

Sin más, el equipo subió al campo en el que el público estaba atento de que iniciara el juego.

La Preparatoria Zenkai tenía un uniforme completamente morado, solo que con rayas blancas pálidas en los costados. Tal y como habían dicho, el equipo estaba conformado por mujeres y hombres.

Los equipos se presentaron listos para jugar.

\- ¡Preséntense capitanes!

\- Erena Misaki, capitana del equipo mixto de béisbol de Zenkai.

\- Tsubasa Arihara – en ese momento, la chica no sabía cómo presentar al equipo, pero debía hacer lo correcto – capitana del equipo mixto de béisbol de Satogahama.

\- Equipos, vamos a jugar.

Ambas escuadras se fueron a sus respectivos banquillos, mientras que el público pitorreaba a favor de los locales.

\- ¿Listos para su primer juego? – preguntó Yoshimaru a los chicos.

\- Realmente estoy nervioso – dijo Diego.

\- Vamos Diego, ¿recuerdas cuando jugábamos en Argentina y Honduras? Esto no es nada.

\- ¿No les da miedo el público? – preguntó Nozaki.

\- Un futbolista siempre puede tener al público en su favor o en contra, por lo que debe tener nervios de acero – las palabras de Ramón calmaron al argentino.

\- ¡Tienes razón Ramón! Vamos a jugar sin importar lo que el público diga.

\- V-Veo que están muy motivados – dijo Tomoe con una gota de sudor en la frente.

\- Muy bien, con ayuda de Joan decidí la alineación titular para el juego – Nishimura sacó una hoja y todos se pusieron atentos.

\- Atentos todos cuando escuchen su nombre.

\- Como comenzaremos primero en los jardines, entonces tomé esta alineación. Pitcher, María Hase.

\- ¿Y-Yo? – se preguntó la peli celeste.

\- Hase-san, quiero ver tus lanzamientos, además, sé que tienes un buen brazo, así que quiero que seas la pitcher que inicie.

\- P-Pero es que yo…

\- ¡Puedes hacerlo Hase! – animó Tsubasa siempre con su actitud positiva – no verás de lo que eres capaz hasta que lo intentes.

\- Arihara-san – María miró fijamente los ojos de Tsubasa y supo que tenía razón – bien, lo haré.

\- Así se habla – muchas la felicitaron por eso.

\- Primera base, Iroha Asahina.

\- Bien – dijo la peli blanca por lo bajo.

\- Por el momento reservaremos a Nozaki-san.

\- Bien, entiendo – dijo la rubia.

\- Segunda base, Tomoe Kawakita.

\- Excelente Tomocchi – dijo la capitana castaña – muéstrales de lo que eres capaz.

\- Lo intentaré Tsubasa.

\- Tercera base, Ryo Shinonome.

\- Era de suponerse – dijeron la mayoría sonrojando a la peli azul.

\- Campo corto, Minako Nitta.

\- Bien Minako-chan – dijo Kanako – jugarás de titular.

\- ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!

\- Bien, reservaré a Arihara-san para el resto del juego.

\- Entiendo Nishimura-kun.

\- Cátcher, Ayako Senba.

\- ¡Bien! ¡No dejaré que ninguna se me escape! – dijo con emoción la peli roja.

\- Jardín izquierdo, Diego Millares.

\- ¿Yo? – el argentino no creyó que él fuera a jugar iniciando.

\- Sí, quiero ver tu habilidad ya que no posees experiencia en béisbol.

\- C-Creo que eso no sonó como un cumplido ¿verdad?

\- No te preocupes – Honjou abrazó al rubio platino por la espalda de nuevo – yo te apoyaré con ganas desde la banca, así que has un buen juego.

\- B-Bien.

\- Sigamos, jardín central, Ayaka Nakano.

\- No dejaré que ninguna pelota se me vaya – dijo con emoción la periodista.

\- Maldonado, espero que apoyes con ganas a Ayaka con ganas – dijo Taketomi molestando a la pareja.

\- Lamentablemente, eso no se va a poder Taketomi-san – dijo el entrenador japonés.

\- ¿Por qué no Yoshimaru?

\- Porque tu Ramón, vas de jardín derecho.

\- ¿Eh? – el moreno no creyó eso.

\- Ramón-san, espero que juegues bien para que ganemos.

\- No te preocupes Ayaka, déjamelo a mí.

\- Que lindos – dijeron Aoi e Iwaki, aunque esta última sacó la broma – ya oíste Maldonado, si no, Ayaka no te dejará que le metas tu…

\- ¡Iwaki / -san / -Senpai! – gritaron todos los ahí presentes.

\- ¡No digas tonterías Iwaki! Nakano y Maldonado nunca harían eso.

Todos soltaron un suspiro ya que ellos sabían que ambos jóvenes no eran tan inocentes como se pensaba, solo que Shinonome y Yoshimaru eran los únicos que no sabían.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- O-Olvídalo Yoshimaru, con esto tenemos la alineación.

\- Bien, chicos, salgan ahí y demuestren el poder de Satogahama.

\- ¡Sí!

Los 9 jugadores se alistaron y salieron al campo, listos para enfrentar a un buen rival.

.

En las gradas…

\- ¿Qué opinas de ellos? – preguntó una voz femenina.

\- Es raro, mis investigaciones decían que Satogahama era un club femenino, no mixto.

\- ¿Qué haremos?

\- Bueno, jugaremos contra su equipo, así entraremos al Torneo de invierno ya preparadas.

\- Bien, avisaré a las demás.

Las dos chicas estaban viendo el juego, mientras sus cabellos rubios, se movían con el viento.

El primer juego del equipo mixto de Satogahama comenzaría.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_Por el momento, el próximo capítulo se jugará el partido, algo que será interesante de ver._

_Eso ultimo del capítulo de las dos espías, a ver si adivinan quienes son, aunque ya dejé una pista de quienes podrían ser._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	40. Satogahama vs Zenkai Parte 1

**Esta noche cena Pancho…**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__El equipo se prepara para atacar. Sí, por los momentos algunos de los nuevos refuerzos jugaran. Veamos si le pegas a las próximas rivales, aunque al final dejo otra pista, atento. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**RinMakoto. **__El primer juego del equipo mixto se llevará a cabo. Al final tienes razón, el último juego del equipo será algo difícil, además con unas conocidas que juegan bastante bien, que, por cierto, al final dejó otra pista. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satogahama vs Zenkai, dos equipos mixtos que se enfrentarían en estos momentos en el noveno juego de preparación de Satogahama para el torneo de invierno.

La alineación de Satogahama era la siguiente:

.

**Pitcher. **María Hase.

**Cátcher. **Ayako Senba.

**Primera Base. **Iroha Asahina.

**Segunda Base. **Tomoe Kawakita.

**Tercera Base. **Ryo Shinonome.

**Campocorto. **Minako Nitta.

**Jardín izquierdo. **Diego Millares.

**Jardín central. **Ayaka Nakano.

**Jardín derecho. **Ramón Maldonado.

.

En estos momentos, los chicos salieron a tratar de obtener el triunfo en un juego que prometía bastante.

La Preparatoria Zenkai envió a su primer bateador, el cual era hombre.

\- ¿Quién será él? – preguntó Tsubasa al entrenador de cabello castaño, Yoshimaru.

\- No lo sé, Nakano-san investigó a fondo los jugadores, pero este instituto los tiene bien reservados, creo que no tenemos mucha información de ellos.

\- ¿Jugaremos contra un equipo desconocido? – preguntó Tsukumo.

\- A lo mejor es así – dijo Joan mirando al equipo de Zenkai – creo que lo mejor será estar listos para ver como juegan.

\- ¡Ganen con todo, chicos! – gritó Iwaki – No me defrauden.

Hase llegó al montículo mientras veía al chico de Zenkai el cual se miraba algo intimidante.

\- ¿Seré capaz de hacerlo bien? – se preguntó para sí misma la peli celeste la cual estaba asustada por el hecho de que iría primero. Pero luego de eso, recordó las palabras de Tsubasa y decidió calmarse – bien, tal y como dijo Arihara-san, debo mantener la calma.

María se enfocó en vez a Senba la cual le indicó que movimiento debía lanzar. Al ver la seña, la peli celeste asintió y solo se enfocó en lanzar.

El jugador de Zenkai logró darle ya que no era una bola muy rápida, por lo que le fue fácil darle, aunque su alegría no duró mucho ya que la pelota fue en dirección hacia Minako la cual logró atraparla y mandarla a primera base la cual estaba resguardada por Iroha.

\- ¡Out! – indicó el juez.

\- Bien – Yoshimaru miró bien esta jugada de parte del equipo.

\- Bien, por el momento mantengámonos firmes – Joan miraba fijamente al equipo también.

\- Llevamos un out, por el momento si seguimos así, seremos capaz de ganar este juego sin problemas – dijo Aoi muy confiada.

\- Allí va el segundo bateador – Chikage miró como iba el siguiente en el equipo local – y vaya que se ve guapo.

\- Honjou – la mayoría miró a la inglesa la cual solo quedó algo confundida.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Se supone que ya tienes a Millares-san, no creo que debas serle infiel – dijo Nozaki.

\- Es cierto, pero es que… - la peli vino tinto miró de vuelta al bateador de Zenkai – está algo guapo ese chico.

\- C-Creo que así no tendrás pareja Honjou-san – dijo Yoshimaru con una gota de sudor en la frente.

\- Lo dice el experto en parejas – la peli mostaza solo miró de reojo al japonés castaño el cual solo se sonrojó un poco.

\- V-Vamos, solo porque estoy con Ryo-san no me creo un experto en amor.

\- No seas modesto, al menos te ligaste a una de las chicas más difíciles de la Academia, mira por ejemplo a Fábregas, Kana es una de las chicas más inalcanzables junto con Esperanza, y mira, ambas chicas cayeron por él.

Lo dicho por Iwaki dejó con un rojo en el rostro a los tres, aunque el chico solo desvió la mirada hacia el campo de juego para evitar ver a sus dos pretendientes.

Volviendo al juego…

El jugador de Zenkai resultó alguien bastante hábil ya que, al primer intento de bateo, logró darle.

La pelota pasó muy rápida para que Minako la agarrará, así que Diego logró tomarla, pero como había rodado hacia él, el jugador rival llegó a primera base.

**\- Maldición. No fui lo suficientemente rápido.**

\- No te preocupes Millares-san, la pelota iba rápido – dijo Nitta animando al chico, aunque la chica no entendió lo que el argentino dijo, supo que a lo mejor estaba enojado.

**\- Diego, a la próxima será.**

\- Tenemos un jugador en base, así por el momento debemos estar más atentos – dijo Shinonome a lo que los más cercanos asintieron.

\- Aquí va el tercer jugador, mejor dicho, jugadora – dijo la peli verde.

\- Y sí que es guapa – dijo el rubio platino.

\- Vaya que sí – dijo el hondureño ahora a lo que se ganó la mirada extrañada de Nakano – p-pero no es tan linda como tu amor, tu eres linda.

\- Gracias.

La jugadora llegó a batear y resultaría ser la capitana del equipo, Erena Misaki.

\- ¿Qué tan buena será? – se preguntó Joan – por su posición en la que se coloca se nota que tiene tiempo de jugar.

\- Como tu Tsubasa-san – dijo Yuuki.

\- Sí, casi como eso.

La capitana de Zenkai solo se dispuso a esperar a que Hase lanzara. Al recibir las indicaciones de Senba, la peli celeste solo lanzó la pelota, el cual la bateadora no dio indicios de batear y la dejó pasar.

\- ¡Strike!

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no la bateó? – se preguntó Hanayama.

\- A lo mejor dejó pasar la pelota para calcular la trayectoria.

\- Buena esa Hase – Senba regresó la pelota a su compañera – dale con más fuerza.

\- Lo intentaré – la peli celeste suspiró un poco mientras se preparaba para lanzarla – aquí voy.

La chica lanzó la pelota y esta vez no pasó, ya que dio de lleno en el bate de Erena la cual la mandó a volar por el jardín derecho, pero esta parecía irse del sitio.

\- ¿Acaso… es un home run? – se preguntó Yoshimaru.

\- Sí, eso es – dijo Tsubasa bajando un poco la cabeza.

\- No creo que así – dijo Joan el cual no se veía nada asustado, incluso los demás hispanos comprendieron también.

En eso, todo el mundo quedó callado cuando se miró al hondureño menor dio un gran salto el cual logró al subirse un poco a las colchonetas de protección e impulsarse, evitando de gran manera el home run y dando un out.

Ambos equipos en la banca no creían lo que fue eso.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios fue eso? – preguntó Kotoha en shock.

\- No había visto una atrapada así – argumentó Tsubasa.

\- Veo que Ramón aun no deja su hábito de guardameta – lo dicho Esperanza llamó la atención de muchas.

\- ¿Guardameta?

\- Y eso que no han visto a Diego – ahora fue Seiya.

\- ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? – preguntó Sakagami algo confundida.

\- Solo continuemos viendo el juego – fue Jetzel el que habló.

Volviendo al campo de juego, el hondureño se recuperaba del salto que dio mientras era felicitado por su amante.

Con aun un jugador en primera base, Zenkai llegaba con su cuarto bateador, la segunda que era mujer.

\- ¿Creen que ganemos a este nivel? – se preguntó Kanako.

\- Por el momento quien sabe, aunque tenemos ventaja en los jardines por Diego y Ramón, pero en el centro en el que está Nakano no estoy seguro – dijo Joan analizando las cosas.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Por lo que me ha dicho Yoshimaru, Nakano hasta este año que se creó el club comenzó a jugar béisbol, así que, con un juego de esa combinación, será bueno para ella ya que puede mejorar su rendimiento.

\- ¿Entonces… la alienación que hicieron…?

\- Fue para medir la fuerza del equipo rival, pero eso no significa que les demos menos importancia a los que juegan, esto hará que mejoren.

\- ¡Strike tres! – el ampáyer dio indicación de que la jugadora de Zenkai fue ponchada por Hase la cual solo suspiró feliz.

Luego de eso, el quinto bateador, que resultó ser mujer también, fue ponchada rápido por la peli celeste.

\- ¡Cambio!

Los jugadores volvieron a las bancas, aunque los de Zenkai ya estaban enviando a sus jugadores al campo.

Los chicos de Satogahama llegaron al banco en el que fueron recibidos por los demás con bastante felicidad.

\- ¿Cómo lo hicimos? – preguntó Minako.

\- Excelente, realmente se lucieron – dijo Nishimura con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Pero esa atrapada de Maldonado estuvo genial – dijo Aoi mirando al moreno – realmente te luciste.

\- Creo que se me salió el espíritu de portero.

\- Que suerte tienes Nakano-san, tienes un jugador en potencia – dijo Yoshimaru a la pareja.

\- Sí – la periodista solo se dedicó a abrazar al hondureño el cual correspondió el gesto.

\- Tu también lo hiciste Diego-kun – dijo la inglesa acercándose al chico.

\- N-No creo que haya hecho bien, no logré mandar a tiempo la pelota.

\- Eso no fue importante, al menos no la dejaste ir – la inglesa se le pegó más al sudamericano el cual solo se sonrojó más por esto.

\- Bueno, ahora es donde debemos aprovechar para ampliar el marcador – Yoshimaru miró a Joan el cual asintió – creo que tenemos a los que van a batear.

\- ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Seiya.

\- Con el rato lo diré, por el momento, Tsukumo-san vas tu primero.

\- Bien – la peli negra tomó el bate, lista para tratar de anotar una base.

\- Dale con todo Tsukumo – animó Aoi seguida de las demás las cuales estaban atentas a lo que fuera a hacer la peli negra.

\- Ve con todo Kana – Joan dijo eso viendo a la peli negra la cual le dedicó una sonrisa bastante cálida.

\- Gracias – aun con Esperanza presente, la chica se acercó al castaño y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el cual hizo que las mejillas de ambos se pintaran de rojo.

\- ¡¿Q-Que crees que haces Tsukumo-san?! – reclamó la española siendo detenida por Jetzel y Rafael.

Sin responder, la chica se fue al área de bateo lista para comenzar el juego de Satogahama.

La pitcher como era de esperarse era la mismísima capitana de Zenkai, la cual miró de reojo a Tsukumo quien no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?

Sin más, Erena lanzó la pelota mientras esta pasó de lejos por Tsukumo la cual dejó que llegara a guantes de la cátcher.

\- ¡Strike!

Devuelta la pelota, la peli negra ya tenía pensada una trayectoria trazada.

Erena volvió a lanzar la pelota mientras la peli negra solo se dedicó a batearla, lo cual logró de milagro.

La pelota voló por el jardín derecho yendo a dar casi en la esquina de la cancha, lo cual fue aprovechado por Tsukumo la cual llegó a primera base.

\- ¡Bien! Así se hace.

\- ¿No dirás algo Fábregas? – molestó Honjou al chico el cual solo atinó a sonrojarse.

\- B-Bueno, solo tengo que decir que lo hizo genial.

\- Así se habla – sonrieron algunas del club.

\- Tenemos a Tsukumo-san en primera base, así que en estos momentos debemos atacar. Cortés-san, vas tú.

\- Bien – la morena tomó un bate y sin más se acercó a Joan – **deséame suerte Carlos.**

\- **P-Pues, espero que batees bien Esperanza.**

\- **Gracias – **sin pensarlo dos veces, la española se acercó más al castaño y sin más, le dio un beso directo en los labios, lo que dejó a más de alguno impresionado, aunque Tsukumo no lo miró muy bien por la posición en la que estaba.

Cuando se separó, Joan estaba muy rojo ya que no creyó que volvería a sentir los labios de la peli verde sobre los suyos.

**\- ¿E-Esperanza?**

**\- Esto es para la buena suerte.**

Sin más, la morena fue a la zona de bateo a dar lo mejor que podía, aunque iba muy inspirada por el beso dado a su interés amoroso.

Cuando llegó, miró a los ojos a la pitcher la cual quedó extrañada de ver a alguien con las facciones de la morena, ya que no se miraba como una japonesa normal.

Esperanza estaba lista para batear, es más, había encontrado un método para pegarle más fuerte a la pelota.

Dejó ir el primer lanzamiento para calcular la trayectoria que la pelota iba a dar.

-** ¡Bien! Lo tengo calculado – **hablar en español le beneficiaba ya que nadie le entendería, incluso el ampáyer y la cátcher de Zenkai quedaron extrañados cuando la morena habló.

Erena lanzó la pelota más fuerte hacia su cátcher, pero Esperanza se anticipó y justo cuando le dio con el bate, pensó en una cosa.

_Recuerda Esperanza Cortés del Rio. La pelota es Chikage Honjou. Es Chikage Honjou._

Ese pensamiento hizo que, por alguna razón, la fuerza se le saliera del interior y por un momento apareció una cabra dorada detrás de ella junto con una espada que era similar a la Excalibur.

**\- ¡Maldita **_**greedy**_**! – **al gritar eso, la pelota voló por los aires, pero no tan fuerte como dar home run, pero si para que llegara hasta el extremo más escondido de la cancha.

Tsukumo aprovechó para correr a todo lo que sus piernas daban al igual que la española la cual no se conformó con la primera base y llegó a segunda base mientras que la peli negra llegó a tiempo a tercera base.

\- ¡Achú! – estornudó la Honjou por un momento.

\- Salud.

\- Gracias. Qué raro, no me siento mal.

\- A lo mejor alguien está hablando mal de ti.

\- ¿Quién será? – la peli vino tinto se sentó entre las piernas del argentino – dime Diego-kun, ¿Quién estará hablando mal de mí? Una chica tan bella y sexy como yo no tiene que ser llamada mal por nadie, de suerte tengo a mi Diego-kun que me cuida.

\- B-Bueno… - la peli vino tinto tenía prisionero al argentino.

Luego siguió Rafael él que batearía por primera vez de parte de los chicos.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – el peli negro se miraba entusiasmado – espero no fallar, hace tiempo que no bateo.

\- Lo harás Rafa, asegúrate de no desviar la vista de la pelota.

\- Lo haré, por algo fui campeón de las ligas menores de Yucatán.

\- Sí, pero no fue gracias a ti, recuerdo que esa vez la pelota te cayó en la cabeza y de suerte te rebotó en el guante dando out – la mayoría de los extranjeros miraron a Rafael el cual solo se sonrojó un poco.

\- B-Bueno, pero al final ganamos el juego, así que cuenta como triunfo.

\- Alférez-san – la voz de cierta peli roja llamó su atención.

\- Kurashiki-san.

\- Batéala y danos la ventaja por favor – la cara de la peli roja hizo que por alguna razón el corazón de Rafael latiera con fuerza al verla, pero este decidió dejar a un lado ese sentimiento.

\- G-Gracias lo haré – sin más, el mexicano se dirigió al área de bateo.

Mientras caminaba, pensó un momento en el rostro de Kurashiki mirándolo fijamente, por alguna razón verla le gustaba. La peli roja era my bella, debía admitir que tenía un buen cuerpo que demostraba que realmente era buena ejercitándose.

_¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué pienso tanto en Kurashiki-san? Espero que no sea eso… aunque a lo mejor…_

Rafael llegó al lugar de bateo y la pitcher de Zenkai miró al mexicano el cual no se inmutó ante su mirada.

Erena lanzó su primera bola y el peli negro dejó pasarla para ver cómo era la trayectoria.

\- ¡Strike uno!

Cuando la pitcher recogió la pelota, solo preparó la pelota para lanzarla, pero esta fue detenida por el chico.

\- ¡Kurashiki-san! – gritó el peli negro a la banca, en especial a la peli roja la cual quedó confundida, más los demás compañeros.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Alférez-san? – preguntó la pelirroja mirando algo confundida al mexicano.

\- ¡Si la bateo y hago un home run te lo dedico! ¡Porque creo que me enamoré de ti!

Esas palabras dejaron a todos callados, pero Kurashiki analizó un poco la situación y su cara explotó en mil colores mientras echaba humo de sus oídos.

\- Vaya, vaya Maiko, no sabía que tenías algo con Alférez.

\- … - Kurashiki no hallaba palabras que decir, prácticamente el peli negro se le declaró frente a todos, más por la forma en la que lo hizo.

La peli roja estaba impresionada por eso, pero llegó un momento en el que el corazón le latió fuerte, tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho.

Maiko Kurashiki tenía un nuevo sentimiento hacia el mexicano, el cual ella hasta hace poco no se dio cuenta de él.

_¿M-Me he enamorado de ti… Alférez-san?_

Finalmente, Erena lanzó la pelota de nuevo y esta iba ir al guante de la cátcher, pero esta fue desviada por el mexicano, el cual sin nada que perder hizo contacto con el bate y este parecía que saldría con mucha fuerza.

\- **¡Elévate al máximo cosmos! **– gritó el chico mientras detrás de él aparecía la imagen de un hombre cargando un ánfora y esto hizo que la pelota volara por los cielos, pero esta fue diferente.

\- ¿A poco será…? – Yoshimaru miró como la pelota agarraba cada vez más impulso.

\- Creo que será un… - Tsubasa quedó a media oración cuando miró como la pelota llegó más allá de la barda, indicando que era un…

\- ¡Home run! – gritaron algunas chicas celebrando el logro, aunque apenas era el inicio del juego, esto les daba una ventaja buena.

Tsukumo y Esperanza llegaron rápido a home dando 2 carreras para Satogahama, aunque Rafael hizo algo más. Justo después de la tercera base, antes de llegar a home, el mexicano peli negro se dio la media vuelta e hizo un paso muy conocido para todos los extranjeros y un poco para los nipones.

\- ¿Qué hace? – preguntó Iwaki.

\- ¿No saben? – Ramón río un poco – es el Moonwalk o la caminata lunar, el más famoso paso de Michael Jackson.

Efectivamente, Rafael hacia la caminata lunar mientras llegaba a home y justo cuando llegó, este se dio media vuelta y finalizando con un…

\- **¡Soy el Ayuwoki!**

\- **¡Hee Hee!** – dijeron los demás extranjeros riendo.

\- ¿Qué se supone que acaba de pasar? – dijo Nakano al lado del hondureño menor.

\- Ni idea – respondieron las demás junto con Yoshimaru.

\- ¡Que batazo diste Rafael! – dijo Esperanza – realmente hace tiempo que no te veía hacer home run de esa manera.

\- Y eso que parecía que no le ibas a dar.

\- Soy el dios del engaño – respondió el peli negro.

\- Alférez-san – la voz de Maiko llamó la atención del chico el cual se puso algo tenso recordando lo que dijo.

\- H-Hola Kurashiki-san…

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que tengo algo que decir con respecto a lo que dijiste.

\- ¿En serio? Y que… - Rafael no pudo continuar ya que sintió como la peli roja le dio con la rodilla en la entrepierna causando que todos los hombres se agarraran la zona de las joyas de la familia.

\- Esto fue por hacer esa declaración tan llamativa – dijo algo molesta la peli roja.

\- L-Lo comprendo… - Rafael intentó levantarse, pero al momento de hacerlo, recibió algo que no esperaba. Kurashiki le dio un beso directo en los labios lo que ocasionó que ambos se sonrojaran - ¿K-Kurashiki-san?

\- Esto es porque creo que sentimos lo mismo – la voz de Kurashiki sonó algo tímida, cosa rara en ella.

\- Y-Yo… - el de Yucatán no hallaba palabras para articular oración alguna, pero el ambiente entre ambos fue reventado.

\- Miren tortolitos, está bueno el ambiente y todo, pero tenemos un juego que ganar – dijo Iwaki molestando a Maiko la cual le dedicó la mirada de la misma muerte.

\- B-Bueno, creo que por el momento deberemos jugar con todo lo que tenemos, llevamos 3 carreras arriba, pero eso no significa que debamos bajar la guardia – dijo Joan mirando el marcador.

\- Sí, no bajaremos la guardia.

Con ventaja de 3 carreras en el marcador, Satogahama trataría de seguir al frente, pero en las gradas, las mismas figuras de cabello rubio seguían viendo el juego.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo es que no sé quién es él? – decía una de ellas.

\- Cálmate, de seguro es un jugador nuevo.

\- No lo creo, se mira que ya tiene tiempo de jugar, pero no lo tengo registrado en mi base de datos.

\- ¿Qué será entonces?

\- No tengo idea, pero creo que deberé llamar a la capitana Rei-Senpai para que analice esto, estos chicos se miran que son duros.

Al parecer, el último rival de Satogahama antes del torneo, ya estaba planeando una estrategia para el juego contra el equipo mixto recién formado.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	41. Satogahama vs Zenkai Parte 2

**¡Dame un abrazo de oso!**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Jaja, realmente las cosas se pondrán bastante locas con el pasar del juego, y eso que falta una revelación grande al final. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**RinMakoto. **__Otro soldado ganó la batalla y vaya que buena forma de corresponder de Kurashiki XD, fue un final feliz jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El juego prosiguió por varias entradas más, en estas, el equipo local realmente comenzó a subir de nivel, aunque Satogahama no se quedaba atrás, pero luego llegó un momento en el que se mandaron a las más experimentadas.

Llegamos al final de la quinta entrada y el equipo de Zenkai estaba empate con Satogahama a 6 iguales.

Por el momento, Satogahama tenía el turno para batear, así que tratarían de hacer lo mejor que podían.

\- ¿Quién sigue? – preguntó Joan.

\- Ukita-san, vas tú.

\- ¿Y-Yo? – la castaña con capucha de gato se sonrojó un poco ya que no sabía que ella batearía.

\- ¡Vamos Akane-chan! ¡Dale con fuerza! – animó Tsubasa.

\- Así Ukita-chan, juega con todo – animó Honjou.

\- Ukita-san, juega con todo lo que tengas – animó Kotoha.

\- B-Bien – la castaña menor tomó el bate y fue directo a la zona de bateo en la que estaba Erena Misaki lista para lanzar.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Parece que ella es una de las menos experimentadas del equipo de Satogahama.

Con eso y la mirada que le dedicó a la castaña, esta se puso algo nerviosa, pero inhaló un poco de aire y solo se enfocó en la pelota.

La pitcher lanzó y Ukita hizo de la vista gorda y solo dejó que la pelota pasara.

\- ¡Strike uno!

\- Akane-chan, dale con todo.

\- Animo Ukita-chan.

Akane siempre seguía con su actitud amable y tenía algo de miedo hacer una tontería ya que el destino de la jugada estaba en sus manos.

Erena lanzó de nuevo la pelota y esta vez, la castaña logró conectar y corrió a todo lo que sus piernas daban. Aunque no pudo hacer más ya que estaba a punto de llegar a la base, cuando lanzaron la pelota y la chica de primera base dio out.

Akane solo regresó a la banca bastante triste por no haber logrado la carrera, pero sus compañeras la recibieron con bastante apoyo a pesar de todo.

\- ¿Quién va?

\- Iré yo – Kurashiki tomó el bate, lista para batear.

\- ¡Ánimo Maiko! Mándala lejos – Iwaki comenzó con sus porras siguiendo con las demás que también echaba porras.

\- Batéala con fuerza Kurashiki-san – dijo Yoshimaru.

\- Bien – la peli roja miró a Rafael - ¿me apoyarás Alférez-san?

\- C-Claro que sí, te apoyaré con todo lo que tenga – dijo el chico algo sonrojado, aunque la peli roja no iba por otro camino.

Kurashiki fue directo al área de bateo y miró de reojo a la pitcher. Al ser una, esto le indicaba cuando peligrosa podía ser, por lo que en ningún momento perdió de vista la posición en la que lanzaba.

Al primer bateo, la chica solo rasgó el viento ya que la pelota llegó a guantes de la receptora.

La pelota fue regresada a la pitcher la cual se confió de que podría ponchar a Kurashiki sin problemas, esta no lanzó la pelota con algo menos de fuerza a como los lanzaba habitualmente, pero ese fue un momento clave para la peli roja, la cual sin más que perder, le dio con todo lo que tenía y mandó la pelota a volar.

\- ¡Se va!

\- No, no se va – dijo Joan.

\- ¿Por qué? Se mira que la mandará lejos.

\- Pero no será home run, la trayectoria de la pelota no dará tan lejos.

\- Al menos le vendrá para que corra.

Tal y como dijo el menor de los mexicanos, la pelota no llegó a ser home run, pero llegó a un punto en el que las de Zenkai no pudieron llegar con rapidez.

Esto fue aprovechado por Kurashiki la cual dio con todo en sus piernas mientras corría a todo lo que daba. No se conformó con la primera base, fue tan con la segunda. Incluso quiso tener la idea de correr hasta la tercera, pero al ver que ya habían tomado la pelota, no hizo esto último.

\- ¡Bien Kurashiki-Senpai! – gritó Nozaki apoyando a su amiga peli roja.

\- Eso es – Rafael miraba con orgullo a Kurashiki ya que hizo una buena corrida hasta segunda base.

\- Bien, tenemos jugadora en segunda base, hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad – Joan miró hacia el nipo-hondureño – Seiya, vas tú.

\- Bien – el chico tomó el bate mientras lo veía – esta vez la mandaré lejos, pero bien lejos.

\- Sí, lo mismo decías cuando Olimpia jugaba con Motagua en finales y semifinales allá en Honduras, y ustedes terminaban lejos… pero en la mierda lejos.

\- Que chistoso me saliste Ramón – dijo el peli negro mayor con un tic en el ojo derecho.

\- ¡Lánzala fuerte Senpai! – dijo Emi apoyando al chico, el cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

Seiya sin más, llegó al sitio y miró fijamente a la pitcher la cual sonrió confiada de que a lo mejor podría ponchar al jugador rival.

Mientras tanto, en la banca de Satogahama, las chicas no sabían que decir ante esto, no conocían mucho al nipo-hondureño, así que no sabrían cuanta habilidad podría tener.

\- ¿Creen que le dé? – preguntó la peli rosa.

\- Sí – dijo Diego que seguía abrazado por Honjou – aunque no se mira algo fuerte, él fue el mejor jugador de la liga de Islas de la Bahía.

\- ¿Islas de la Bahía? – esto no lo entendieron las chicas ni Yoshimaru.

\- Es un departamento de allá de Honduras y hay un torneo de béisbol en todo el departamento, él fue el mejor jugador de la liga durante dos años seguidos – dijo Ramón para impresión de las demás.

\- ¿Entonces… tenemos un gran jugador?

\- Diría que sí – en eso, sonó un batazo y se miró como la pelota que bateó Seiya salió volando con fuerza, tanto que salió sirvió para dar el segundo home run del equipo visitante.

Los locales quedaron idos cuando supieron como los chicos visitantes estaban siendo más eficaces que los suyos que no habían podido un tan solo home run mientras que Satogahama ya llevaba dos.

Kurashiki y Seiya llegaron al home marcando dos carreras más para Satogahama los cuales celebraron a más no poder porque ya estaban de nuevo a la cabeza.

\- ¡Bien hecho Senpai! – celebró Emi con su Senpai el cual solo sonrió un poco.

\- Gracias por el apoyo Hanayama, realmente lo agradezco.

\- No hay de que – un momento después de ver al chico sonreírle, la peli rosa no pudo evitar sonrojase un poco, pero movió su cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de quitarse ese mal pensamiento.

\- G-Gracias.

\- Lo logré – Kurashiki celebró con las demás de segundo año las cuales estaban felices por el gran bateo que hizo.

\- Nunca creí que batearías tan fuerte Kurashiki – dijo Aoi – me impresionaste.

\- ¿Me halagas o me estás diciendo otra cosa?

\- Vamos, no te lo tomes a mal, solo es un halago.

\- Bien hecho Kurashiki-san – la voz de Rafael llamó la atención de la peli roja la cual al verlo solo atinó a sonrojarse un poco.

\- G-Gracias Alférez-san – el ambiente entre ambos se puso algo tenso ya que ninguno sabía que decir.

\- Bueno, como que aquí huele a sexo y no creo que quieran ser padres muy jóvenes, así que por el momento jugaremos hasta ganar – interrumpió Shizuku el momento romántico.

\- Vamos 8-6 ganando, hay que mantener esa ventaja por el momento, pero para sellar el momento que estamos teniendo, Arihara-san, haznos el favor.

\- Bien Nishimura-kun – la capitana tomó el bate preparándose para anotar más carreras.

\- ¡Dale con todo, capitana!

\- ¡Tú puedes Tsubasa! – animó Tomoe muy energética.

Tsubasa llegó al área y solo miró fijamente a la pitcher mientras sonreía.

Al lanzar la pelota, esta no dudó nada y solo lanzó la pelota fuerte mientras esta iba a jardín derecho y esto fue aprovechado por la chica de ojos azules la cual logró llegar a primera base.

\- Bien, tenemos jugadora en primera base, debemos aprovechar todo lo que nos dé.

\- ¿Quién va?

\- Irá Honjou-san.

\- _Let's Go my friend – _la inglesa tomó un bate y acto seguido lo miró de reojo – no sé porque, pero esta forma me recuerda a algo.

\- ¡No seas indecente! – gritaron todas.

\- ¿Qué? Dije que me recordaba algo, pero nunca dije a que, aunque… - sin querer, la peli vino tinto le echó una mirada rápida a la entrepierna del argentino el cual entendió la indirecta que le lanzó Honjou – quien sabe a qué me referiré.

\- De verás que no tienes vergüenza Honjou, tenías que ser anglosajona – dijo Esperanza.

\- Te recuerdo que somos más potencia que ustedes – dijo la inglesa con los ojos cerrados para antes de irse – muerta de hambre.

\- ¿Qué me has dicho? Vuelve aquí maldita _greedy_ – Esperanza tuvo que ser detenida por Rafael y Jetzel, porque si no habría una tercera guerra mundial entre España e Inglaterra.

La inglesa llegó al área y solo se puso a pensar en que debía hacer para aumentar la ventaja en la que estaban.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a esa odiosa españolita? – la chica estaba tan concentrada en eso que no notó cuando la pitcher lanzó la pelota.

\- ¡Primer strike!

\- No sé qué le pasará, como se atreve a criticar e insultar a este cuerpecito tan bello y sexy, solo miren estos pechos tan bellos y estas cinturas que no te las da ninguna mujer.

\- ¡Segundo strike! – Erena no perdió la oportunidad de darle el segundo strike.

\- ¡¿Qué haces maldita _greedy_?! – gritaba Esperanza desde la banca - ¡batea esa maldita pelota! ¡Si no haces algo y te ponchan, juro que te meteré el bate por el cul…!

\- ¡Esperanza! – los chicos le taparon la boca para que no siguiera hablando.

De vuelta con Honjou…

\- ¿Por qué pensará tan mal de mí esa loca? Yo nunca he pensado mal de esa malnacida, creída y fea de Cortés. Al único que le tengo un gran cariño es a mi querido Diego-kun, pero amo una cosa de él que creo que me va a enloquecer.

Justo en ese momento, Erena lanzó la pelota la cual poncharía a Honjou, pero de un momento al otro, la peli vino tinto le dio a la pelota con el bate y justo cuando iba a verse con cuanta fuerza le daba…

\- _I love your dick Diego-kun_! – gritó finalmente mientras con todas sus fuerzas lanzaba la pelota por los aires, no solo eso, pasó de nuevo lo que había logrado Kurashiki y Rafael, un home run.

De nuevo, la pelota llegó fuera de la borda y esta marcó el home run y dos carreas más para el cuadro de Satogahama.

Tsubasa llegó primero al home y Honjou llegó después, aunque esta fue diferente ya que la castaña solo chocó las manos con sus compañeras mientras Honjou fue directo hacia Diego el cual se sorprendió cuando la recibió de lleno.

\- ¿Cómo lo hice Diego-kun?

\- B-Bien, me impresionó que hicieras un home run.

\- Gracias – la peli vino tinto se le acercó al oído – creo que me merezco una recompensa, aunque me gustaría que esta fuera entre nosotros dos, tu apartamento, en especial en tu cama, los dos desnudos yo encima de ti mientras tengo metido tu…

\- Ok, suficiente – el argentino se separó un poco de la inglesa mientras la cara se le pintaba de rojo.

\- Bien, tenemos unas cuantas entradas que defender y anotar más carreras, así que por el momento demos todo lo que nos quede de fuerza.

Con los ánimos así, Satogahama defendió con fuerza de voluntad sus bandas y más con 4 carreras de ventaja.

Durante los turnos de Zenkai, hicieron tres carreras las cuales estuvieron cerca de empatar el marcador, pero fueron salvados por los jardineros, entre la más destacable que fue Tsukumo la cual hacia lo que podía para evitar más carreras.

Los bateadores de Zenkai eran buenos, pero aun así no podían marcar home run ya que cuando las pelotas iban algo elevadas, Diego y Ramón las detenían cuando estaban de jardineros.

El juego llegó a un momento en el que la presión se sentía en Satogahama ya que el apoyo de la barra local realmente hacia un efecto algo efectivo, pero por el momento no debían someterse a la presión.

Finalmente, llegó la última entrada y el marcador estaba 11-10 a favor de los locales, Zenkai.

Jack, Kotoha y Sakagami batearon, pero solo el primero logró llegar a base ya que las chicas fueron dadas por out.

Solo les faltaba un out, pero los demás ya estaban muy cansados como para seguir.

\- ¿Qué haremos Yoshimaru? Todos tienen los brazos adoloridos.

\- No lo sé Joan, tenemos que pensar en algo – llegó un momento en el que el japonés castaño miró al mexicano – creo que tengo una idea.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Esto – Yoshimaru sacó un uniforme el cual tenía escondido – vístete rápido.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Joan, eres nuestra única esperanza, así que dale con fuerza.

\- Pero decidí ser entrenador.

\- ¡Hazlo Carlos! – la voz de Esperanza lo hizo reaccionar – juega con todo.

\- P-Pero…

\- Por favor Joan… mándala lejos y haznos ganar el juego – habló Tsukumo.

\- Chicas – las mejillas del chico se pusieron rojas y en menos de lo canta un gallo, el mexicano ya estaba cambiado y listo para el juego.

Joan llegó al área de bateo y miró fijamente a la pitcher.

-** ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que llegué aquí? No importa, solo quiero batear esta pelota.**

Y se cumplió. Al primer intento, Joan no dudó en batearla y esta voló por los aires hasta que ocurrió algo único. La pelota fue a dar a las luces del marcador haciendo que todo eso estallara y se lanzaran luces tipo juegos artificiales.

Un home run algo extraño.

Pero esto sirvió para que Satogahama lograra la victoria algo sufrida y finalmente llegó las dos carreras que significaron la victoria número 9 seguida.

.

_Satogahama __**12**_

_Zenkai __**11**_

.

Los chicos celebraron mientras agarraban un tarro de jugo de naranja y sin darse cuenta, los chicos se la fueron a echar al mexicano menor el cual solo se estremeció.

-** ¡No jodan! ¿No ven que mi piel es sensible al calor y al frio?**

**\- Relaja el culo Joan, estamos celebrando una victoria.**

Aunque celebraban la victoria, Nakano revisó el juego pendiente que tenían, al lado de ella estaba su quedante Ramón.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ayaka?

\- Solo nos queda un juego y después de eso, vamos al torneo de invierno.

\- Bueno, creo que jugaremos con ganas este juego.

\- ¿Jugaremos? – la peli verde no entendió esta parte, pero luego… - q-quiere decir que…

\- Sí, creo que después de esto, los chicos y yo nos meteremos al equipo, será divertido.

\- Sí, eso espero – Nakano se le acercó al oído – ¿estás cansado para esta noche?

\- ¿Qué si estoy cansado? – el hondureño entendió esa parte – para jugar sí, pero para ciertas actividades en la cama sin ropa, tengo mucha energía.

\- Pues espero que aguantes toda una noche.

\- Yo también te digo lo mismo – sin más, el hondureño río un poco – por cierto, ¿con quién es el último juego?

\- Veamos… - Nakano revisó en su libreta el nombre de la última Academia con la que jugarían y sería una gran sorpresa.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Academia Femenina Shin Koshigaya.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	42. Salidas, citas e intimidades

**Verán porque me dicen el venao, el venao…**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Tuvimos varios home runs y eso hizo que Satogahama tuviera la victoria. El próximo equipo será alguien muy conocido por nosotros y ya verás cuando se conozcan. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Rafael ya logró lo que pocos han hecho. Bueno, ahora viene un juego difícil a futuro el cual estará lleno de sorpresas. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de la victoria contra Zenkai, el club de Satogahama ahora estaba con miembros masculinos, por lo que por obvias razones ya no podría llamarse club de béisbol femenino.

Pero ese sería un evento que tendrían que resolver las chicas para hacer cambio de nombre del club.

En el complejo de apartamentos en los cuales los latinos estaban quedándose, había varias cosas que se llevarían a cabo.

En el apartamento de Joan, este estaba alistándose para salir, como si ya tuviera planes con alguien. Ya vestido con un pantalón jeans y una camiseta verde listo para brillar. Mientras estaba terminando, el chico recibió una llamada de parte de una chica la cual conocía bien.

\- ¿Kana?

\- _Hola Joan, ¿Cómo estás?_

\- Estoy bien, solo alistándome para salir, es todo.

\- _¿Tienes planes?_

\- Sí, saldré con los chicos, planeamos esta salida hace un tiempo y como es domingo y estamos algo cansados del partido de ayer, creo que una vuelta por la ciudad no nos hará mal.

\- _Ya veo… es que pensé que querrían venir con las chicas, estábamos planeando todas una salida y pensamos en invitarlos también._

\- Lo lamento, pero es que ya teníamos planes para esto.

\- _Está bien Joan, nos vemos más tarde – _sin más, la chica colgó dejando a Joan un mal en el corazón.

\- **¿Realmente tuve que decirle eso? – **el mexicano exhaló – **estoy realmente mal.**

En eso, tocaron la puerta del apartamento del mexicano y este abrió y notó algunos de sus amigos los cuales ya estaban listos.

Jetzel, Daniel, Seiya, Jack y Esperanza estaban listos para salir a lo que fuera una gran salida entre amigos.

-** ¿Listo Joan? – **preguntó Jetzel mirando al castaño.

\- **Sí, ya tengo todo listo, ¿nos vamos?**

**\- Sí, es hora de irnos amigo – **habló Daniel – **por ahora disfrutaremos de la comida y los lugares tan bellos.**

**\- ¿Y los demás?**

**\- Diego y Rafael ya tenían planes – **dijo el estadounidense – **Diego me dijo que Honjou lo había llamado para que tuvieran una "cita" y Rafael quedó de salir con Kurashiki.**

**\- Veo que los dos se nos van – **río un poco Joan - **¿y Ramón?**

**\- Solo lo llamé en la noche y me contestó diciendo que estaría ocupado, que no lo molestáramos. Incluso cuando le pregunté qué pasaba, me dijo que no interrumpiera y de repente, escuché de fondo un "¡Me vengo!" de una chica y ahí dije, está con Nakano-san – **explicó Esperanza.

**\- R-Realmente Ramón está disfrutando la vida con Nakano – **habló el nipo-hondureño.

**\- Dejemos eso a un lado, salgamos.**

**\- ¡Bien! – **sin más que perder, los chicos salieron, aunque la tensión entre Esperanza y Joan no había desaparecido por completo, al menos por el momento deberían relajarse un poco luego del primer juego que tuvieron en Japón.

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento de Ramón, todo estaba callado y no había nadie, bueno, a excepción del cuarto del chico el cual estaba ocupado por él y por su amante peli verde. Ambos, como ha de suponerse, estaban sin nada puesto dando a indicar que hicieron algo más que dormir durante la noche.

La alarma sonó fuerte y eso despertó un poco a ambos jóvenes los cuales solo se dedicaron a moverse un poco y el hondureño fue el primero en despertarse, pero solo le tiró su camiseta que estaba en la cama al despertador el cual cayó al suelo desactivándolo.

-** Aparato idiota.**

Sin más, se acostó con su amada Nakano mientras la abrazaba y esta se recostaba más en el calor que le transmitía su amado hondureño.

**.**

En otro lado de la ciudad, se veía como Kurashiki y Rafael estaban saliendo juntos como una pareja, por el momento no habían formalizado relación, pero se darían un tiempo para conocerse mejor y verían si podían llegar a algo más.

La peli roja estaba con una pantaloneta negra, una camisa blanca y una chamarra deportiva de color azul celeste y zapatos deportivos. Lo mismo que Rafael, él también estaba vestido de manera formal, pantalón jeans azul, camisa polo verde pálido y el cabello negro se lo había peinado de manera que se veía más galán para Kurashiki.

Ambos eran algo tímidos en este sentido, aunque no fuera la personalidad de Rafael que le diera esa timidez, fue tanto que por el momento que ambos confesaron sus sentimientos que se fueron cuenta de que la atracción era algo fuerte.

Ambos quedaron de acuerdo de ir a ver una película para relajar un poco el ambiente entre ambos.

\- ¿Qué película miramos? – Rafael no conocía mucho del cine japonés, así que no sabía que escoger ni que gustos podría quedar la chica.

\- Pues… la verdad es que no suelo mirar muchas películas, pero podemos escoger una que realmente nos guste a los dos.

\- No conozco mucho de las películas que hacen aquí en Japón.

\- Son muchas, aunque muchas son de anime… y eso que no miro casi nada de anime.

\- Bueno, tengo algo de colección de anime para que miremos, solo di el género que quieras y podemos verlas.

\- S-Sí – Kurashiki miró un poco la cartelera de películas que había en el cine y entre tantas, miró una que llamó la atención – esa…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Esa miremos – los ojos rojos de la chica miraban lo que parecía ser una película bastante solicitada ya que la fila en la que se formaban, era algo larga.

\- ¿Avengers End Game? – eso extrañó a Rafael ya que no sabía que la peli roja fuera fanática del Universo de Marvel.

\- A-Aunque no mire anime que es 100% japonés, me gusta la saga de los Avengers desde que empezó.

\- ¿Y te gusta?

\- Sí, me gustan mucho.

\- Bueno, si la quieres ver, no hay problema.

\- Gracias – la chica sintió como el peli negro tomaba su mano, sonrojándola.

Ambos se formaron en la fila y varios minutos después, ambos entraron al cine listos para ver el doblaje japonés de la película.

Kurashiki y Rafael corrieron a la última fila del cine para ver mejor la película.

\- ¿Lista?

\- Sí – ambos estaban sentados mirando como iniciaba la película, la cual realmente ambos disfrutarían.

**.**

En el apartamento de Ramón…

\- ¡Ah… dios… dame más! – Nakano estaba gimiendo mientras saltaba en la entrepierna del hondureño el cual estaba abrazándola. No cabe decir en qué actividad estaban.

Solo se levantaron de su sueño y sin más, comenzaron su actividad amorosa en la cama del chico.

**.**

Mientras tanto, las beisbolistas se juntaron para una salida en la que muchas irían, aunque siempre faltaron algunas compañeras tales como Kurashiki, la cual estaba con Rafael y Nakano que había dicho que estaría con su amante hondureño. Incluso estaba Nishimura que por obvias razones estaba por su novia Shinonome.

\- ¿Y que se supone que haremos? – preguntó Hanayama la cual estaba impaciente por saber que harían con todas las demás.

\- La verdad… - Tsubasa lideró el grupo como siempre, pero esta vez la chica no sabía que hacer – es que no sé qué hacer.

Más de alguno se dio un palmazo en la frente ya que sabían cómo era la castaña cuando se trataba de estos temas.

\- ¿Para qué nos llamas entonces Arihara? – dijo Shinonome algo irritada.

\- No te preocupes Ryo, si no interrumpíamos nada con Nishimura, no tienes nada de que molestarte – dijo Iwaki con clara intención de molestar a la peli azul y a su novia.

\- ¿D-De que hablas Iwaki? S-Solo lo digo porque así no perdemos tiempo en hacer nada.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué tal si vamos a un árcade? – propuso el chico.

\- Suena genial – dijo Nozaki ganándose la aprobación de la mayoría de las chicas.

\- Bueno, el día apenas comienza, aunque sean las 10, por lo menos hay que disfrutar.

\- Creo que sí, además los domingos son algo aburridos – dijo Aoi.

\- Pues estaría bien que nos distraigamos, después de todo el partido de ayer fue bastante duro – dijo Shizuku estirando un poco sus músculos.

\- Sí, ganamos con mucho esfuerzo – dijo Tomoe – aunque Fábregas-san fue el que nos dio el gane.

\- Sí, se lució con ese home run – dijo el entrenador – lástima que no viniera.

\- Lo invité, pero me dijo que ya tenía planes – dijo Tsukumo que fue vista por las demás y sintieron un poco de pena por la peli negra.

\- N-No te preocupes Kana, apuesto que él está con sus amigos y solo eso – dijo la peli mostaza.

\- Sí – sabiendo cómo estaba el ambiente, Tsubasa supo que era mejor tomar la idea de su entrenador y solo ir al sitio de juegos.

Una salida entre todas estaba para relajar un poco la tensión del juego del día anterior.

**.**

De vuelta en el apartamento del hondureño menor…

El cuarto del moreno ya estaba vacío, pero por alguna razón la ropa de ambos chicos estaba tirada en el suelo, incluso la ropa interior de ambos.

Nakano y Ramón estaban comiendo en la cocina, siempre sin nada puesto, aunque solo comían, nada malo.

\- ¿Y ese rival es fuerte? – preguntó el peli negro.

\- Por mi investigación de anoche, realmente se mira que son una escuela con bastante prestigio, pero su club de béisbol tuvo problemas y muchas lo dejaron, pero volvió a abrir, aunque solo con miembros femeninos, aunque esto más porque Shin Koshigaya es una escuela femenina.

\- Satogahama antes era femenina ¿verdad?

\- Sí, aunque hace dos años se hizo mixta por el incremento de hombres en la zona y como no había escuelas masculinas cerca, entonces se optó por hacerla mixta.

\- Vaya, pero mira que competir contra un equipo nuevo no será fácil.

\- Sí, no sabemos que nos puedan dar, pero investigaré más al respecto.

\- Sí – ambos terminaron de comer una pizza que habían ordenado y quedaron llenos – bueno, hay que esperar a que baje la comida.

\- Es cierto – la peli verde llevó los platos al comedor – por cierto, ¿estás seguro de que no querías ir con los chicos a esa salida?

\- No, si estás aquí conmigo creo que no me importa si salgo o no.

\- Gracias – la peli verde siguió lavando los platos y no notó cuando el hondureño la abrazó pegado su cuerpo al de ella - ¿R-Ramón-san?

\- Podemos hacer otras cosas para bajar la comida ¿verdad?

\- ¿A poco? – la chica solo fue callada con un beso y la actividad entre ambos se reanudaría, ahora en la cocina.

**.**

Mientras tanto con Honjou y Diego…

El argentino fue citado por la inglesa para lo que parecía ser una cita, la cual se miraba como una salida, pero ahí sabría él que decidir.

Honjou llegó al parque en el que había citado al rubio platino y cuando llegó, esta solo se lanzó a abrazar a chico, el cual quedó algo sonrojado por el repentino gesto de cariño de la peli vino tinto.

\- ¿P-Podrías soltarme Chikage? – preguntó el chico algo incómodo.

\- No, quiero sentir tu calor tan varonil y ese aroma – la peli vino tinto se pegaba más a él, el cual podía sentir como los grandes pechos de la chica sobre su pecho.

\- E-Está bien, pero has eso en un lugar más privado, no aquí.

\- Bien – Honjou se separó – nos vamos ¿verdad?

\- S-Sí, pero a un no entiendo a donde vamos a ir, me citaste aquí de repente.

\- A lo mejor fue algo repentino, pero es que quiero hablar contigo Diego-kun.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Pues… - la inglesa se le acercó al oído – quiero que tengamos la más grande prueba de nuestro amor, ya sabes que digo.

\- ¿Q-Que? – el chico se separó un poco.

\- Vamos, no tiene nada de malo, Maldonado ya lo hace con Nakano-chan.

\- P-Pero ese es otro asunto, aun no entiendo cómo es que Ramón fue a caer en eso, él nunca ha sido así.

\- Bueno, una mujer puede cambiar a un hombre y Nakano-chan también era bastante inocente, solo queda saber quién le pidió a quien hacerlo.

\- Eso no nos incumbe – el rubio carraspeó – como sea, ¿A dónde iremos?

\- Bueno, tengo algunos lugares, pero me gustaría ver si a ti te gustan.

\- No me importa, siempre que a ti te gusten.

Con eso, ambos chicos solo atinaron a ir a los lugares que la peli vino tinto había planeado. Tal parece que Honjou realmente sabía lo que hacía.

Muchos lugares fueron sitios comunes para una cita, tal como una cafetería, pasear por la ciudad, aunque esta vez la inglesa decidió tomar las manos del chico el cual aceptó algo sonrojado ya que no acostumbrado a ir de ese modo.

Finalmente decidieron ir al cine a ver una película, aunque había varias opciones, no se podían decidir por la película que debían ver, al ser extranjeros, no estaban muy acostumbrados a ese tipo de cine.

Al final, vieron una opción que les gustó a ambos y era la versión original de la famosa película de terror El Aro, ya que se decía que la versión original era más aterradora que el remake.

Justo cuando entraron, Kurashiki y Rafael salieron de ver Avengers y se veía a la peli roja algo triste.

\- ¿Aun estás así por lo de Iron Man?

\- Es que… hace tiempo que no me quedaba tan triste por la muerte de alguien, pero lo de Tony Stark realmente me tocó.

\- No te diré que no te pongas triste, porque realmente me tocó también lo que le pasó a Tony, pero igual, la humanidad está salvada.

\- Sí – la peli roja sin querer tomó la mano del peli negro - ¿n-no te molesta verdad?

\- No, después de todo quiero estar contigo para conocernos mejor Kurashiki-san.

\- G-Gracias – Kurashiki pensó un poco la cosa mientras iban a comer algo con el peli negro.

**.**

En otro lado de la ciudad…

Seiya, Jetzel, Daniel, Jack, Esperanza y Joan estaban en una pequeña feria que había en las afueras de la ciudad.

-** ¿A dónde vamos ahora? **

**\- No lo sé, por el momento ya hemos estado en casi todos los juegos.**

**\- ¿Qué tal… ese? – **Joan señaló a la montaña rusa la cual le puso la piel de gallina a más de alguno.

\- **¿E-Estás seguro Carlos? No podríamos ir a otro juego.**

**\- Vamos Esperanza, no me digas que tienes miedo.**

**\- N-No tengo nada de miedo, solo miro que es algo alto.**

**\- Tienes miedo.**

**\- J-Joan, coincido con Esperanza, vamos para otro juego – **dijo el nipo-hondureño, al igual que los demás los cuales se miraba con gran miedo.

\- **Vamos chicos, quiero probar suerte en cuan genial puede ser la montaña rusa.**

**\- P-Pero…**

**\- Vamos chicos – **a pesar de las protestas de los chicos, Joan los arrastró al juego en el que se tuvieron que sentar en pareja.

Esperanza y Joan se quedaron sentados juntos para el juego en el que se veía a la española bastante asustada, a diferencia de Joan el cual se miraba bastante emocionado.

**\- ¿Por qué acepté hacer esto? – **se preguntó la morena – **Carlos, te amo, pero esto es demasiado.**

**\- Lo sé Esperanza, perdóname por esto – **justo en ese momento, el carrito comenzó a moverse.

**\- No te perdonaré a menos que me des una cita muy romántica.**

**\- ¿Qué cosa?**

**\- ¡Quiero que tengamos una cita romántica durante un día! ¡Que cenemos juntos, ver una película en pareja, pasear por el parque! ¡Te lo exijo Joan Carlos Fábregas!**

**\- E-Está bien, pero… - **el carro en el que iban llegó a lo más alto de la montaña listos para la caída libre.

\- **¡Te amo Carlos! – **fue lo último que gritó Esperanza antes de caer.

\- **¡Joan, te odio! – **gritó Jetzel con miedo.

\- **¡Jack / Daniel, soy mejor que tú! – **se gritaron mutuamente ambos rivales.

**\- ¡Ramón, tu Motagua es una mierda! ¡Arriba el Olimpia!**

Sin más, el carro cayó en caída libre hacia una gran cantidad de vueltas que tomaría antes de llegar a la zona de descargo.

**.**

Horas más tarde…

En el complejo de los chicos, primero llegó Diego luego de dejar a Honjou en su casa. Se veía al argentino con una gran alegría, cosa rara en él, pero sin más ingresó a su apartamento.

Luego llegaron los chicos que fueron a la feria, pero solo Joan venía cuerdo ya que todos los demás venían con cara de horror absoluto. El mexicano menor los guío a todos a sus respectivos apartamentos en los cuales vivía cada uno.

Por último, llegó Rafael acompañado de Kurashiki, los cuales venían tomados de la mano. El peli negro dejó a su chica en su apartamento, pero antes de hablar un poco.

\- ¿Pasa algo Kurashiki-san?

\- P-Pues… es que he visto que solo nos llamamos por nuestros apellidos… y he pensado que si vamos a iniciar algo… ¿no crees que deberíamos iniciar por llamarnos por nuestros nombres?

\- ¿Por nuestros nombres? B-Bueno, esto no sería problema en México, pero aquí en Japón… ¿estás segura?

\- S-Sí, ¿te molesta? – la expresión de Kurashiki hizo sonrojar a más no poder al peli negro, el cual no sabía que decir.

\- N-No me molesta… pero si tú lo dices, lo haré… Maiko.

\- Está bien… Rafael-san.

Antes de que el chico se diera cuenta, la peli roja le dio un beso en los labios, tanto que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar para corresponder.

Un minuto después, la chica entró a su apartamento y Rafael siguió en las nubes, tan perdido que volvió a cometer el mismo error que hizo hace varios días atrás.

Por ir pensando en el beso que le dio su querida peli roja, no se volvió a fijar que entró de nuevo en el apartamento de Ramón y efectivamente, encontró al moreno que estaba con su amante… de nuevo en su momento íntimo.

El chico fue el único que se dio cuenta ya que Nakano estaba hincada en el piso mientras su cabeza iba de arriba abajo en la entrepierna del chico.

Ramón le hizo la seña de que mejor se fuera porque si no lo iba a matar, ya que hizo el gesto de corte en el cuello.

Rafael sin más, cerró la puerta y solo atinó a irse a su apartamento que estaba al lado del de Ramón.

-** ¿Qué me pasa? Honestamente tengo problemas luego de que Maiko me besa – **el chico sonrió - **Quién diría que ya tendríamos algo, pero me encargaré de hacerla feliz.**

Con esta determinación, ingresó a su apartamento muy feliz de la vida.

**.**

\- ¿Pasó algo Ramón-san? – se preguntó Nakano deteniendo su actividad.

\- No te preocupes Ayaka, solo fue un zapato que se cayó, sigamos con lo nuestro – la peli verde se subió encima del chico y comenzarían una vez más su acto de amor.

Realmente, fue un día lleno de salidas y citas.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	43. Preparándose para el último juego

**Denme sus fuerzas para derrotar a ese guerrero.**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Hubo de todo ese domingo, las parejas salieron en algunas citas y ahora, viene el juego antes del torneo de invierno. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__La salida al parque de diversiones les salió muy divertida, aunque a Tsukumo le pareció que algo pasó. Rafael ya está cayendo en el amor y Kurashiki se está encargando de ello jaja. Por cierto, ¿Cómo crees que está la pasión entre Ramón y Nakano? ¿Es mucho o es normal XD? ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un fin de semana muy activo por parte de los beisbolistas, por el momento se estaban preparando para el último de los juegos para el torneo de invierno y se veía que las chicas estaban muy motivadas, ni que decir de los chicos, los cuales luego de su primer juego estaban igual de emocionados por tener que jugar otro juego, aunque sabían que el torneo solo sería femenino, aun así, darían todo lo que tenían.

Ese día lunes, Tsubasa fue junto con Tsukumo y Shinonome al Consejo Estudiantil a hablar con Shiho Nomi para arreglar lo del club.

\- ¿Me puedes repetir eso de nuevo Kana-san? – preguntó la rubia de cabello corto.

\- Shiho-san, solicitamos el cambio de nombre del club de femenino a mixto.

\- ¿Mixto? Pensé que solo lo habías hecho femenino Arihara-san.

\- Sí, pero es que desde hace un tiempo desde que conocí a los chicos, noté que ellos tenían igual pasión por el béisbol y pensé un poco la situación y llegué a la conclusión sobre hacer el club mixto.

\- Es algo repentino, pero habrá varios detalles que arreglar sobre esto – habló Nomi – no es solo conmigo, se debe mandar la solicitud a la sub directora para que ella también apruebe el cambio de formato del club.

\- ¿Y será muy difícil? – preguntó la peli azul.

\- No creo, aunque ya deberían contar con algo de aprobación, tienen un entrenador masculino y no ha habido incidentes ¿verdad?

\- No, no hemos tenido ningún inconveniente con Nishimura-san – dijo Tsukumo – ha sido un caballero con todas nosotras, ahora que somos más no se ha descuidado, incluso uno de los chicos se le unió como entrenador.

\- Ya veo – Nomi cerró los ojos un momento para luego abrirlos – bueno, dejando eso a un lado, deben ir donde la sub directora a solicitar la aprobación de cambio de nombre del club, una vez que lo tengan, vengan de regreso aquí.

\- Muchas gracias – las tres chicas hicieron una reverencia para luego retirarse del sitio.

\- ¿Club de béisbol mixto? – la Presidenta sonrió – Arihara-san no deja de sorprenderme. Bueno, si logran llegar muy lejos creo que las apoyaré con más presupuesto.

Una vez dicho esto, las tres chicas hicieron el formulario de cambio de nombre, cosa que tendrían respuesta inmediata ya que la sub directora estaba algo ocupada.

En el final de clases, mientras Tsukumo trabajaba en el salón del consejo cuando les llegó la solicitud de parte de la dirección y efectivamente notó algo.

**.**

Durante la práctica, todas las chicas y los chicos estaban entrenando como siempre con cara al último juego de entrenamiento antes del torneo.

\- ¿Y quién es nuestro último rival Nakano? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Bueno, el rival es una academia la cual estaba con su club de béisbol suspendido, hasta que hace poco se volvió a abrir.

\- ¿Qué escuela es?

\- Academia Femenina Shin Koshigaya – al decir el nombre, muchas estaban confundidas, otras solo pensaban un poco.

\- Recuerdo ese nombre, fue la escuela que cerró su club por un escándalo ¿verdad? – preguntó Shinonome.

\- Sí, mi investigación menciona eso – habló la periodista.

\- Escuché de ellas también, pero fue hace 1 año cuando de la nada cerraron el club – mencionó Yoshimaru – creo que hasta me extrañó que no participaran en el torneo.

\- ¿Así?

\- Sí, hubieran sido un buen rival.

\- Ahora tendremos lugar para verificar cuanto han mejorado – dijo Iwaki sonriendo – aunque creo que solo serán un grupo de novatas.

\- No creo eso Iwaki, a lo mejor son más fuertes de lo que aparentan.

\- Este será nuestro último juego antes del torneo, esperemos ganar para llegar con buena racha al torneo – habló Hanayama.

\- Eso esperamos Emi – dijo Seiya para impresión de muchos ya que el llamar a la peli rosa por su nombre significaba algo.

\- ¿S-Seiya? – los chicos miraron al nipo-hondureño.

\- No me vengan con esas caras, la llamé por su nombre y punto ¿está bien?

\- ¿No tienes problemas con eso Emi-chan? – preguntó Aisaka.

\- No, quedamos en algunos términos con Seiya-kun.

\- ¡¿Seiya-kun?!

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – dijo Sakagami – desde que llegaron todo ha cambiado.

\- Todo ha sido más divertido – dijo Tsubasa – por cierto, ¿y Tsukumo-Senpai?

\- Es cierto, no está – Joan notó como todas las chicas lo miraron fijamente - ¿q-que?

\- ¿No sabes dónde está Kana? – dijo Iwaki mirándolo.

\- N-No, pasé por el Consejo y no la vi, pero luego miré que iba tarde para el entrenamiento.

\- Ya llegué – la voz típica de la peli negra se hizo presente en el sitio – lo lamento, pero es que tuve un poco más de papeleo.

\- No te preocupes Tsukumo-san, solo estiramos un poco – dijo Yoshimaru – por cierto, ¿dijeron algo sobre el cambio de nombre del club?

\- Traigo noticias sobre eso – la peli negra sacó algo de su mochila y le dio el papel al entrenador.

\- A ver – Yoshimaru leyó junto con Joan la nota y la sonrisa se hizo evidente en ellos – increíble.

\- ¿Qué pasó Nishimura-kun?

\- Chicas, chicos – ambos castaños les mostraron la nota – A partir de ahora, el club pasa a llamarse Club Mixto de Béisbol de Satogahama.

\- ¡Viva! – las chicas celebraron, los chicos aplaudieron esto y se veía la alegría en todos.

\- Con esto, creo que no tendremos problemas con los chicos jugando ¿verdad?

\- No, al parecer ya al estar todo arreglado, oficialmente los chicos pueden jugar sin problema alguno.

\- Ahora solo queda entrenar duro para el partido contra Shin Koshigaya.

\- ¿Y no tienes algo sobre las jugadoras Nakano-san? – preguntó Iroha.

\- Un poco, pero al ser un club nuevo casi no hay información, pero logré conseguir algo de los 10 miembros que tiene.

\- ¿Solo posee 10 miembros?

\- Sí – Nakano revisaba sus notas – la capitana Rei Okada es jardinera central y es una de las únicas dos chicas que no abandonaron el club cuando se formó el escándalo.

\- Vaya, debió pasarla mal – dijo Akane.

\- Sí, aunque cabe decir que es la capitana del club.

\- Increíble, ya tenemos a la que debe enfrentar Arihara.

\- No solo ella estuvo en el escándalo del club, también la otra chica que fue una de los que se quedaron en el club – Nakano mostró algunas fotos – ella es Lisa Fujiwara, tercera base y al parecer la mejor amiga de Rei Okada.

\- Bueno, son grandes amigas que se ayudaron una a la otra.

\- Después eso, todas son de primer año, aunque con algo de información.

\- ¿Cómo qué Ayaka? – preguntó Iwaki.

\- Dos de ellas son muy amigas y son la campocorto Ryo Kawasaki y la segunda base Sumire Fujita.

\- ¿Otra Ryo? – habló la animadora – ya tenemos suficiente con una.

\- ¡Iwaki!

\- Será interesante saber cómo es esa Ryo – dijo Yoshimaru en tono de broma ya que sintió como su novia peli azul lo miraba – vamos Ryo-san, era solo una broma.

\- Idiota – dijo en voz baja.

\- B-Bueno, tenemos también a una jugadora experimentada que es Nozomi Takamura, la cual es primera base y también es jardinera.

\- Vaya, juega en dos posiciones.

\- Es como Millares-kun y Maldonado-kun – dijo la capitana ganándose la mirada confundida de ambos chicos – lo digo porque juegan de jardineros y también entrenan como pitchers y catchers.

\- Una curiosidad de Nozomi Takamura es que no jugó en esa zona, ella viene de Hakozaki Shouyou en Fukuoka.

\- El lugar del béisbol – dijeron algunas.

\- Sí, ella es una buena jugadora y tendremos que tener cuidado.

\- Exactamente Shinonome-san, también hay datos de otra jugadora que es bastante extraño. Shiragiku Oomura, jardinera derecha.

\- ¿Por qué dices que es extraña Nakano-san?

\- Porque se unió al club sin tener nada de experiencia en béisbol.

\- Bueno, no tiene nada de malo, muchas de nosotras no teníamos experiencia en béisbol – dijo Yuuki.

\- Espera, déjame verla – dijo Shizuku mirando la foto de la jugadora rival – creo que la conozco, la he visto antes.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Kotoha.

\- Sí, pero se me va la memoria.

\- A lo mejor esto le ayuda Senpai, pues resulta que Shiragiku Oomura es la campeona nacional de kendo.

\- ¡¿Campeona nacional?!

\- Ya la recuerdo – dijo la peli negra de segundo año – perdí con ella en el torneo en semifinal.

\- ¿Qué hace una campeona de kendo en su club?

\- Ni idea, pero suena como que es peligrosa.

\- Sí, pero esto es loco, ya que el equipo cuenta con gemelas.

\- ¿Gemelas?

\- Sí, ellas son Ibuki y Yoshino Kawaguchi.

\- ¿Juegan en la misma posición?

\- No, esto es algo muy extraño. Ibuki Kawaguchi juega de jardinera izquierda y también la hace de pitcher.

\- Bueno, dos posiciones extrañas, aunque Nozaki tendrá competencia ya que cuentan con pitcher zurda – dijo Joan.

\- Es cierto, pero no dejaré que me ganen – habló la rubia.

\- ¿Y la otra gemela de que juega?

\- Esto es lo raro, Yoshino Kawaguchi no juega en el equipo como jugadora.

\- ¿Y eso? – dijo Tomoe extrañada - ¿no se supone que al ser gemelas deberían jugar en igual posición?

\- O a lo mejor una juega de pitcher mientras que la otra juega de jardinera.

\- No es así chicas, mi investigación dio que Yoshino a diferencia de su gemela es manager, genera jugadas y es el cerebro de las tácticas.

\- ¿Así como Waka-san?

\- Más o menos, solo que a diferencia de Suzuki-san, ella no juega.

\- Ya veo.

\- La mente maestra junto con Yoshino Kawaguchi es la entrenadora y asesora del club, Kyouka Fujii.

\- Cuentan con entrenadora, y miro que se ve profesional.

\- Así es Nishimura-san y luego faltan las dos últimas jugadoras, las cuales ya tienen mucha experiencia en béisbol.

\- ¿Cómo así Nakano?

\- La cátcher del equipo, Tamaki Yamazaki, jugó en la Academia Minami Girls, en la cual resaltó mucho y se ganó mucho respeto entre todas las jugadoras.

\- Es sorprendente – Nakano les mostró un vídeo a las cátcheres las cuales estaban sorprendidas de la movilidad de Tamaki y sus buenos movimientos.

\- Es increíble ver eso – dijo Senba.

\- Sí, detiene cualquier pelota sin problemas.

\- Será difícil engañarla – habló Nishimura – necesitamos idear una estrategia para engañarla.

\- Me temo que ese no será el caso Yoshimaru.

\- ¿Por qué Ramón?

\- Con Ayaka averiguamos que la estrella del equipo no es la cátcher, sino que la pitcher titular.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Nishimura-san, la pitcher titular es la que hay que temer.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Verán… encontré algo de información sobre la jugadora la cual se llama Yomi Takeda.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – la voz de Kotoha llamó la atención de varias – Nakano-san, me puedes mostrar una foto ¿por favor?

\- Claro – la peli verde le pasa una foto de la pitcher y cuando la chica lo miró.

\- ¡Es ella!

\- ¿Conoces a Yomi Takeda?

\- Hace tiempo la conocí cuando jugué en la secundaria, en ese entonces el club de mi escuela era muy malo y ni siquiera ponían corazón para jugar.

\- Que mal.

\- Cuando estuve probando mi lanzamiento, me salía muy mal y justo apareció Takeda-san.

\- Vaya, no sabía que habías entrenado con ella.

\- Sí, me da alegría poder ver que no abandonó el béisbol, así que quiero verla y poder jugar frente a frente con ella.

\- Eso esperamos Hiiragi-san, así que si ese es el equipo que enfrentaremos, iremos con todo.

\- Satogahama unida, puede hacer lo que sea, así que por el momento iniciemos el entrenamiento.

\- ¡Sí! – con ese grito, todas las chicas y los chicos fueron a posición mientras Joan y Yoshimaru se encargarían de entrenarlas.

Durante las dos horas que duró el entrenamiento, Yoshimaru quiso ver el lanzamiento de Kotoha y le llamó la atención como agarraba una curvatura dándole un efecto especial.

\- ¿Cómo es que lograste hacer ese tipo de movimiento? – preguntó el entrenador castaño.

\- Takeda-san me enseñó por un tiempo su lanzamiento estrella, así que lo imité un poco, aunque en una versión más fácil.

\- ¿Cómo era el lanzamiento de Yomi Takeda?

\- Era algo extraño, pero cuando lo lanzaba, este agarraba un efecto tan genial que parece que sería bola o foul, pero justo cuando menos acuerdes, la bola llegaba al guante del cátcher.

\- Me suena a un swing.

\- No es tanto así, no sé cómo definirlo.

\- Bueno, con eso sabremos que el lanzamiento de esa Takeda-san es peligroso.

\- Hiiragi-san, necesitamos que mejores ese lanzamiento, posiblemente lo necesitaremos para enfrentar a este equipo.

\- Sí.

\- El juego según Nakano es el sábado – dijo Joan recordando los datos de la periodista – luego de eso se viene el torneo ¿verdad?

\- Sí, enfrentaremos a los equipos más fuertes de la región.

\- Esperemos que logremos hacer algo.

**.**

La semana pasó volando y sin darse cuenta, llegó el sábado y era el día del juego. El juego se llevaría a cabo en Saitama, lugar de la Academia rival.

Al llegar al sitio, notaron que la Academia Shin Koshigaya tenía buenas instalaciones.

\- ¿A poco esto es Shin Koshigaya? – preguntó Yoshimaru – vaya que la escuela es moderna.

\- Sí, se mira que es privada como Satogahama, pero esta es más bonita.

\- No hay tiempo que perder, es hora de conocer al equipo.

\- Sí – y dicho eso, todos fueron directo hacia donde se suponía que estaría la cancha, lo cual impresionó a más de alguno ya que suponían que la escuela poseía un equipo de béisbol, tal como decía la información de Nakano.

Aunque hubo cierta incomodidad de parte de los chicos cuando varias chicas los veían pasar. Algunas de ellas miraban con algo de miedo a los chicos ya que no estaban acostumbrados a ellos, en cambio, gran parte de ellas miraron a los jóvenes con sensualidad y algunas comenzaron a coquetearles.

Claro está decir que algunas chicas no permitieron eso, tal es el caso de Nakano la cual sujetó el brazo derecho del hondureño menor, Kurashiki hizo lo mismo con Rafael, Honjou con Diego, por alguna razón Emi lo hizo con Seiya, Iwaki y Asada tomaron a Jack y Daniel que terminó extrañándolos, Shinonome lo hizo celosamente con Yoshimaru y Joan… fue sujetado por Tsukumo y Esperanza de ambos brazos.

Cuando llegaron a la cancha…

Notaron como había algo de público alrededor de esta, como si las locales tuvieran ya algo de popularidad.

\- ¿A poco ya están creciendo como equipo?

\- Quien sabe, pero allá están – Yoshimaru miró al equipo de Shin Koshigaya el cual estaba entrenando un poco.

\- Esa debe ser su as – habló Nakano mirando a Yomi.

\- Es ella – las palabras de Kotoha llamaron la atención de todos.

\- ¿Qué dices Kotoha? – habló Iwaki – ¿es la chica que te enseñó ese lanzamiento?

\- Sí – sin más, la chica fue directo hacia la pitcher de Shin Koshigaya que seguía entrenado con sus compañeras.

\- Yomi-chan, alguien viene – dijo Tamaki mirando como Kotoha se acercaba hacia ellas.

\- Cuidado, es de las rivales, no vaya a ser que nos espíe – dijo Nozomi.

\- Vamos chicas, no creo que ella sea así, aunque… - Yomi miró de reojo a la chica que se acercaba – se me hace familiar.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntaron algunas.

\- Sí.

\- Takeda-san – Kotoha llegó con la pitcher la cual se le quedó viendo - ¿eres tu Yomi Takeda-san?

\- ¿Cómo es que tu…?

\- A lo mejor no me recuerdas Takeda-san, pero tú me motivaste a no dejar el béisbol, incluso me enseñaste como hacer tu lanzamiento especial.

\- ¿Qué? – Yoshino se impresionó por eso, ya que ellas tenían el lanzamiento de Yomi en secreto.

\- Creo que, si recuerdo a alguien que ayudé en aquel entonces, pero… ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Kotoha, Kotoha Hiiragi.

\- ¿Hiiragi-san? – Yomi de la nada recordó a una chica de cabello verde azulado a la cual encontró sola en un parque entrenando su lanzamiento el cual le ayudó a perfeccionar y se dio cuenta de que aquella chica había crecido y ya había logrado recordarla - ¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Hiiragi-san!

\- ¿Se conocen?

\- Veo que me recuerdas Takeda-san.

\- Sí, lo lamento, pero es que fue hace ya algunos años – río la castaña – dime, ¿ya mejoraste tu lanzamiento?

\- Estuve un tiempo sin jugar, pero lo he retomado.

\- Ya veo, bueno, espero que podamos jugar y divertirnos.

\- Sí – Kotoha le dio la mano a la castaña la cual tomó de forma cariñosa.

Ambas escuadras estaban listas para el último juego antes del torneo del invierno.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	44. Satogahama vs Shin Koshigaya 1

**Vamos siempre afortunados, vamos lo encontraremos…**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Con toda la información ya se sabrá mejor las debilidades del rival, aunque no cuentan con la habilidad única de Yomi y Kotoha se encargará de igualarlo, veremos si le sale. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Las dos franquicias se enfrentarán en un reñido partido y veremos que ocurre y sí, las chicas deben tener cuidado con las chicas de Shin Koshigaya, nunca se sabe cuándo alguien les quiera robar al novio XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El juego entre Satogahama y Shin Koshigaya estaba a punto de empezar y en el banquillo visitante, se estaba armando la alineación.

\- ¿No jugaremos nosotros? – preguntó Rafael a los dos entrenadores.

\- No, no lo miro justo que armemos el juego con los miembros masculinos, así que por el momento las chicas jugarán a más no poder.

\- Bien, eso nos deja muchas opciones para decidir.

\- Bueno, Yoshimaru y yo planeamos la alineación – Joan miró el tablero de alineación – comenzaremos con una alineación alterna para que podamos ver como actúa el rival.

\- ¿Quiénes irán Carlos?

\- Yo responderé eso – Yoshimaru fue el siguiente – bueno, comenzaremos con Suzuki-san como cátcher.

\- Bien.

\- Como pitcher, decidí jugar con Hiiragi-san.

\- ¿Kotoha? – todas miraron a la peli verde la cual se veía algo seria, pero no tanto sorprendida.

\- Bien, daré lo mejor que tenga.

\- Cuento contigo Hiiragi-san – el japonés castaño – en primera base, Nozaki-san.

\- ¡Bien!

\- Segunda base, Kawakita-san.

\- ¿Y-Yo?

\- ¡Adelante Tomocchi! – apoyó Tsubasa a su mejor amiga.

\- Hase-san, vas a tercera base.

\- S-Sí.

\- Arihara-san, vas a campo corto.

\- ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!

\- Las jardineras serán las siguientes. Mano izquierda, Izumida-san.

\- ¡Bien! No sabrán que las venció – dijo con emoción la peli morada.

\- Mano derecha, Ukita-san.

\- H-Haré mi mayor esfuerzo – habló la tímida castaña.

\- Hanayama-san, irás de jardín central.

\- ¡Aquí vamos! – exclamó con emoción la peli rosa.

\- Bueno chicas, por el momento quiero que salgan a jugar a todo lo que dé.

\- ¡Sí! – las 9 seleccionadas salieron a sus respectivas posiciones ya que Shin Koshigaya iniciaría bateando.

Todas estaban distribuidas en sus distintos puestos esperando que iniciara el juego. Primero, la bateadora inicial de parte de Shin Koshigaya sería una de las gemelas, Ibuki.

\- ¡Bateala duro Ibuki! – dijo Yomi desde la banca.

\- Bien, haré lo que pueda – la rubia miró fijo a Kotoha la cual era la pitcher y esta estaba mirando fijo a la gemela.

\- Bien – Kotoha se alistó y lanzó la pelota con fuerza y esta logró ir al guante de Waka.

\- ¡Strike!

\- Bien, sigue así Kotoha-chan – dijo Honjou desde la banca.

\- Sí – Waka le devolvió la pelota a Kotoha y solo miró de reojo a Ibuki – aquí voy.

\- Le daré con todo – Ibuki se preparó para batear. Justo Kotoha lanzó la pelota con normalidad y esta vez la gemela logró dar un toque de seguridad y a duras penas pudo llegar a primera base.

\- ¡Bien Ibuki-chan! – dijeron algunas de las compañeras de la chica.

\- No haré ese movimiento hasta que esté Takeda-san – se decía en voz baja la peli verde.

\- ¿Qué le sucede a Hiiragi-san? – preguntó Tsukumo.

\- Al parecer quiere reservar su lanzamiento para cuando le toque enfrentarse con su amiga que le enseñó a hacer su tiro.

\- Peros si solo lo reserva, entonces significa que no ganaremos nada – dijo Shinonome.

\- Paciencia, por el momento solo veremos cómo avanza el juego, así que no hay de qué preocuparse – Yoshimaru buscaba calmar a todo el mundo, cosa que consiguió y luego miró de nuevo al campo de juego.

Kotoha miró quien venía ahora a batear y efectivamente, su mirada se alegró cuando notó como Yomi venía a batear.

\- ¿Lista Hiiragi-chan?

\- Sí, he esperado para probar ese lanzamiento.

\- Pues inténtalo – Yomi se puso en posición de bateo, lista para cualquier cosa que se le presentara.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – la pitcher de cabello verde solo tomó impulso y cuando menos acordó, lanzó con fuerza la pelota, pero cuando iba a llegar al bate de Yomi, esta dio una curvatura y fue a dar en el guante de Waka la cual incluso quedó impresionada por esto.

Ni que decir de los demás que vieron ese lanzamiento. Las chicas de Shin Koshigaya quedaron anonadadas ya que ese lanzamiento era muy conocido.

\- ¿Q-Que fue ese lanzamiento? – preguntó Tamaki impresionada – es igual al de Yomi-chan.

\- Sí, pero ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Bien lo dijo esa chica cuando se reunió con Yomi – dijo Rei llamando la atención de todas – dijo algo sobre un lanzamiento que se parecía al de ella, eso quiere decir que…

\- Sí, esa chica posee el mismo lanzamiento de Yomi-chan – dijo Shiragiku.

\- Tengamos cuidado con esa chica – dijo Ryo mirando a Kotoha.

\- Creo que la he visto en algún lado – dijo Yoshino para impresión de algunas.

\- ¿La puedes identificar?

\- Más o menos, pero siempre tengo que estar bien informada.

\- Esperemos que Yomi la tenga fácil, aunque enfrentarse con alguien que menaje el mismo lanzamiento que ella será difícil.

Yomi quedó impresionada ante esto ya que resultaba ser casi el mismo lanzamiento que ella poseía.

\- ¿Qué te pareció Takeda-san?

\- Es increíble, realmente casi lo tienes perfeccionado.

\- Gracias, por el momento lo tengo un poco desgastado, pero siempre intento de hacer lo mejor que pueda.

\- Bueno, pero la verdad es que conozco bien ese lanzamiento, así que no te resultará fácil engañarme.

\- Sí, y no creas que tendré piedad, mi equipo me ocupa.

\- Vamos entonces.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – Kotoha agarró impulso y lanzó la pelota de nuevo para darle el efecto, pero esta vez Yomi logró darle, aunque no con tanta fuerza, ya que fue rodando hacia Tsubasa.

\- ¡A segunda! – ordenó Waka y la capitana del equipo lanzó la pelota hacia donde estaba Tomoe la cual dio out a Ibuki, pero no pudieron evitar que Yomi llegará a primera base.

\- Buena jugada – dijo Rei.

\- Aunque perdimos una jugadora, aun así, tenemos a una jugadora en base – dijo Fujii.

\- Iré yo ahora – Nozomi tomó el bate y solo se dirigió hacia la zona de bateo entre gritos de apoyo de sus compañeras.

\- Esta vez no me dejaré intimidar, el lanzamiento de esta chica es igual al de Yomi, así que no hay problema con que lo batee.

Kotoha miró de nuevo a la bateadora y notó que no poseía nada de timidez, se miraba más bien, muy agresiva y decidida.

La peli verde solo lanzó la pelota con fuerza e incluía la curvatura que daba efecto y Nozomi intentó darle, pero no pudo.

\- ¿Qué? – la rubia notó como la pelota iba al guante de Waka y el ampáyer declaró strike.

\- Mi lanzamiento no es tanto como el de Takeda-san, mi lanzamiento es un poco más centrado – dijo en voz baja Kotoha – si fuera el de ella, sería imposible batearlo.

\- Concéntrate, ya lo logré en las clasificaciones para el torneo – dijo Nozomi para sí misma poniéndose de nuevo en posición de bateo.

\- Bien – Kotoha recibió la pelota de Waka y cuando lanzó la pelota de nuevo, esta vez Nozomi no se dejó y logró darle con fuerza a la pelota y salió hacia el jardín derecho.

\- ¡Cuidado Akane-chan! – Tsubasa notó como la pelota iba con dirección a su amiga.

\- ¿Q-Que hago? – la castaña menor estaba mirando como la pelota iba hacia ella y no sabía qué hacer, pero luego reaccionó y fue con dirección a la pelota y al saltar, terminó golpeándose con la pared de protección lo que alertó a algunos de los miembros.

\- ¡Akane-chan!

\- Au – la chica con orejas de gato se levantó un poco y mostró al aire la pelota que había atrapado.

\- ¡Out!

\- ¡Bien hecho Ukita! – las que estaban en el campo celebraron la atrapada de la pequeña, más dándosela a una jugadora experimentada como Nozomi Nakamura.

\- Maldición – dijo en voz baja la rubia yendo a la banca.

\- No te preocupes Nozomi-chan, lo hiciste bien – dijo Yomi desde primera base.

\- Sí, la próxima vez lo haré.

\- Llevamos dos outs, necesitamos ir con una carrera por lo menos para ir más relajadas – dijo Yoshino mirando a Kotoha – realmente el lanzamiento de esa chica es peligroso, pero mirando como lanza, es mucho menos potente que el de Yomi-chan, pero, aun así, es peligroso.

\- Entrenamos para que el lanzamiento de Takeda-san fuera perfecto, pero por el momento no creí que deberías enfrentar algo similar.

\- La situación está difícil, pensamos que lo de Yomi-chan sería único, no pensé que habría alguien más con ese lanzamiento.

\- Yo me encargaré de acabar con esto – Rei tomó su bate y se dirigió al campo de juego lista para romper la sequía de jugadas que estaba tomando el equipo de Shin Koshigaya.

\- ¡Vamos capitana! Dale con todo – las demás estaban animando a la chica de segundo año, la cual solo iba seria ante esto.

La capitana de Shin Koshigaya llegó al montículo de bateo en donde Hiiragi estaba preparada. Solo inhaló un poco de aire y se preparó para lanzar.

Rei dejó que pasara la pelota para analizar la trayectoria de esta. Una vez que el ampáyer le dio el strike, Waka devolvió la pelota y Hiiragi se limpió un poco el sudor de la frente.

La peli verde volvió a lanzar la pelota con fuerza, pero esta vez Rei logró darle y no cayó en el engaño de Kotoha y logró mandarla hacia la zona del campo corto, pero se le fue de las manos a Tsubasa y llegó hasta Izumida.

La de rulos lanzó rápidamente la pelota hasta segunda base, Yomi llegó a salvo y Tomoe que la lanzó hacia Nozaki de manera rápida dándole out a Rei.

\- ¡Out!

\- Buena velocidad Izumida – felicitó Tsubasa a la peli morada la cual solo se sonrojó un poco.

\- G-Gracias.

\- Bueno, por el momento tenemos una jugadora en base, así que debemos tener cuidado – dijo Waka reunida con Hiiragi en el montículo.

\- Sí, no te preocupes, por el momento debemos eliminar a la que viene – la peli verde miró de reojo a Yomi la cual ahora estaba en segunda base – Takeda-san aún está en juego, así que debemos hacer lo mejor que podamos para eliminarla.

\- Estás enfocada en el juego.

\- Sí, Nishimura-san y Fábregas-san me encargaron el puesto de pitcher por encima de las más experimentadas como Kurashiki-Senpai.

\- Aun así, deberemos enfocarnos para ganar.

Todas volvieron a sus puestos normales mientras veían como llegaba la siguiente chica de Shin Koshigaya y era nada más que Shiragiku Oomura.

\- ¿La campeona nacional de kendo? – dijo Nakano mirando a la peli negra.

\- No he visto mucho de Oomura-san en béisbol, pero en el kendo es una bestia.

\- No se dejen intimidar, Hiiragi no está bajo presión por el momento y es mejor que no lo esté – hablaba Joan – lo peor que le puede pasar a un beisbolista es entrar bajo presión, así que no hay que preocuparse.

\- Buenas palabras Carlos – Esperanza se le pegó al mexicano menor – por eso te quiero.

\- E-Esperanza – las mejillas del chico se pusieron rojas a más no poder.

\- No le hables así Cortés-san, Joan está concentrado en el juego, no lo desconcentres – Tsukumo llegó a defender al castaño el cual se sonrojó a un más.

\- K-Kana.

\- Lo malo de tener a dos chicas compitiendo por ti – dijo Ramón a Yoshimaru que estaba cerca de ahí.

\- Lo sé, por eso tengo solo a mi chica – el castaño sonrió y miró de reojo a la peli azul de cabello largo.

\- Sí, yo tengo a la mía – el hondureño menor abrazó a Nakano la cual le correspondió y le dio un beso en los labios.

\- Sí, lo mejor es tener solo una chica – Rafael abrazó a la peli roja la cual solo atinó a sonrojarse y se pegó a él.

\- ¿Tú crees? – Diego sintió como la inglesa se le pegó a la espalda sonrojándolo a más no poder.

\- Jaja, creo que las cosas con el romance son grandes – río un poco el entrenador japonés – bueno, por el momento creo que las cosas están interesantes.

De nuevo en el campo de juego, Kotoha lanzaba la segunda pelota y la peli negra no lograba darle.

\- ¡Segundo strike!

\- Bien – la cátcher de Satogahama le devolvió la pelota a Kotoha la cual sin más, alistó su movimiento y cuando lanzó, la campeona de kendo no falló esta vez y la mandó con fuerza hacia el jardín central. Akane y Kyouka iban a moverse, pero lo que impresionó fue que Emi corrió a lo que sus piernas daban y eso era raro ya que la peli rosa no tenía experiencia en deportes y que luego de que hiciera algo que le dejaría impresión a más de alguno.

Emi saltó con fuerza hacia arriba y antes de que la pelota saliera del campo, esta estiró sus manos y logró atraparla en el aire, aunque causando un fuerte dolor en su brazo derecho debido a un posible tirón.

Con ardor en el brazo, mostró la pelota y el juez dio como out la jugada impresionando a Shiragiku la cual creyó que la pelota se había ido a fuera de la cancha.

\- ¡Buena atrapada Emi-chan! – exclamó Koko feliz por su amiga al igual que muchas.

\- Esa es volada de campeones Emi-chan – ahora fue Minako la cual sonrió mucho por la atrapada.

Ante esto, el club de Satogahama tenía la oportunidad de batear e irse a abrir el marcador el cual no pudo haber sido aperturado por Shin Koshigaya.

Cuando llegaron las chicas, notaron algo en la peli rosa y se miraba que se sobaba mucho el brazo derecho.

\- ¿Pasó algo Hanayama-san? – Yoshimaru miró a la chica la cual parecía que le dolía el brazo.

\- M-Me duele el brazo, mi hombro en especial.

\- ¿Cómo fue que te lastimaste? ¿Fue en el salto? – Kanako se acercó a la peli rosa y también comenzó a sobar la zona afectada.

\- A lo mejor cuando estiraste el brazo, fue un tirón de músculo, es algo doloroso – dijo el argentino.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso Diego-kun?

\- Al ser portero, al igual que Ramón, no es muy raro en nosotros tener ese tipo de lesiones, incluso estuve un tiempo fuera de las canchas recuperando de un tirón de músculo y un dislocamiento de clavícula.

\- Auch – muchas de las chicas hicieron mueca de dolor por lo dicho por el rubio platino.

\- Créanme, es doloroso – ahora fue el hondureño menor – en una atajada que salvó a mi equipo en el último momento estiré mucho el brazo y se me separó el hombro del resto del cuerpo y eso que caí mal al suelo. Estuve 2 meses fuera de las canchas.

\- ¿En serio? – Nakano miró a su pareja el cual asintió y las demás chicas miraban preocupadas a Hanayama.

\- Ven Emi – Seiya llegó con la peli rosa y la llevó al banco para tratar de sanar un poco la lesión de la peli rosa.

\- ¿S-Seiya-san? – la chica solo llegó al lugar en el que le señalaba el chico y cuando se sentó, Seiya le comenzó a revisar el brazo.

\- Mira, esto será incómodo para ti y para muchas de las chicas, pero necesito que te quites la camisa.

\- ¿Eh? – las mejillas de la peli rosa se pusieron rojas y las de las chicas también - ¿P-Por qué me pides eso?

\- Sé que es incómodo para ti, pero quiero revisar la zona herida.

\- ¿No querrás hacerle algo a Emi-chan verdad?

\- Seiya ya trató lesiones de ese modo – explicó Ramón – cuando me lesionaba del brazo él siempre me ayudaba, al igual que Diego.

\- Si Ramón-san lo dice, entonces le creo – habló Nakano.

\- Ven Emi, quiero ver que tan fuerte fue tu lesión – las palabras del nipo-hondureño le daba cierta seguridad a la peli rosa que, sin más, aceptó.

\- B-Bien – la chica se quitó la camiseta del equipo, aunque los demás chicos con una chica de pretendiente le taparon los ojos para que no vieran. Aunque la chica de cabello rosa poseía buen cuerpo, Seiya no se fijó en esto y solo se dedicó a atender la lesión.

\- Ya veo, lo que tienes es un tipo de tirón de hombro, incluso puedo decir que casi se te separa el hombro, pero no paso a males, necesitarías tiempo de recuperación si fuera eso, pero se puede arreglar fácilmente, pero necesito jalar un poco tu brazo y esto puede ser algo doloroso.

\- ¿Q-Que?

\- Nitta, Nagai, Kondo y Aisaka, tómenla con fuerza. Emi, muerde esta camiseta para que no te dañes los dientes, esto puede doler.

\- B-Bien – la peli rosa estaba asustada, pero sus amigas la tomaron con fuerza para que evitara moverse y también, se metió una camiseta entre los dientes por si debía morderse los dientes.

\- Aquí voy – el nipo-hondureño tomó del brazo a la chica y luego comenzó a mover el hombro de la chica la cual mordió fuerte la camiseta mientras gemía un poco de dolor y sus amigas la tomaban con algo de fuerza para que no se moviera mucho.

\- ¿E-Está bien Emi-chan? – dijo Tsubasa preocupada.

\- El tirón que sufrió fue algo fuerte, estiró mucho el brazo y tuvo suerte que no fuera un desgarre de músculo, pero esta vez, voy a ponerlo todo normal, pero necesito que resistas un poco más Emi.

\- S-Sí – dijo a través de la camisa mordida.

\- Chicas, tómenla con fuerza. Aquí voy – finalmente Seiya le acomodó más el hombro y esta vez la peli rosa gritó con fuerza apretando los dientes en la camisa y las amigas de esta solo cerraron los ojos ya que no querían ver a su amiga sufrir de esa manera. Un momento después, el chico terminó – listo, ya acabé.

\- Por fin – Emi soltó la camisa y sin más, solo se recostó en el banquillo.

\- ¿Estará bien Hanayama-san? – preguntó Yoshimaru a Seiya.

\- Sí, solo necesita descansar un poco, pero creo que no podrá continuar el juego.

\- No importa, hizo que estuviéramos en cero aun, así que por el momento necesito que descanse.

\- Bueno, por el momento vamos a batear, así que las que batearán, prepárense.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Tengo sueño – la peli rosa sin más se recostó en el hombro de Seiya, el cual al verla en ese estado solo sonrió y decidió no quitarla de ahí.

\- Creo que Emi-chan tendrá pareja pronto – dijo Minako al oído de Kanako y también Saki sonrió.

\- Bien, Asahina-san, vas tu a batear.

\- ¡No sabrán a donde irá la pelota! – la peli blanca tomó el bate y se dirigió a zona de bateo lista para comenzar el turno de Satogahama.

Al llegar, notó que Yomi estaba en el montículo de pitcher lista para lanzar.

\- ¿Cómo es esa chica para lanzar? – preguntó Joan.

\- Recuerdo que cuando ella entrenaba, nunca había tenido alguien que pudiera atrapar la pelota.

\- Entonces… ¿Por qué tu pudiste con Waka-san? – preguntó Tsubasa a Kotoha.

\- Bueno, mi movimiento no es tan potente como el de Takeda-san – explicó la peli verde oscuro – así que cualquier cátcher puede atraparlo.

\- Increíble como siempre Hiiragi – dijo Shizuku sonrojando a la chica.

\- Bueno, creo que no queda de otra que confiar en que lograremos algo bueno – dijo Joan mirando a Iroha la cual estaba preparando su bate para enfrentarse a Yomi.

Yomi se estaba preparando para lanzar y miró la seña que le hizo Tamaki que estaba de cátcher y supo que haría ese lanzamiento.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – la castaña lanzó la pelota y justo cuando Iroha la iba a batear, notó que esta hizo un giro extraño y se asustó ya que creyó que le iba a dar en la cara, pero sorpresa que la pelota tomó un giro extraño y fue a dar en el guante de Tamaki.

\- ¡Strike!

\- ¿Fue un strike?

\- ¿Qué movimiento fue ese? – preguntó Shinonome.

\- Es el mismo movimiento que me enseñó hace tiempo, pero no creí que lo fuera a dominar tan bien y creo que encontró a una buena cátcher que lo pudiera atrapar – dijo Kotoha.

\- Entonces estamos metidas en un lio.

\- No sé qué decir – Yoshimaru y Joan miraban a Yomi la cual solo se miraba algo satisfecha de su logro. Tal parece que el lanzamiento de la pitcher de Shin Koshigaya sería un problema para las chicas.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	45. Satogahama vs Shin Koshigaya 2

**¡¿Por qué Cruz Azul no es campeón?!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__El lanzamiento de Yomi siempre fue un problema para los demás equipos y Satogahama no es la excepción. Kotoha también mostró su lanzamiento, así que el duelo entre ambas pitchers será fuerte. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Shin Koshigaya es una institución fuerte, más teniendo a Yomi como pitcher ya que su lanzamiento es fuerte. Veremos la conclusión de entre juego. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡Tercer Strike! ¡Ponchada! – anunció el ampáyer a Iroha la cual quedó fuera por el lanzamiento de Yomi.

\- Maldición – dijo Yoshimaru – esa lanzadora es buena.

\- Sí, Takeda-san es buena – dijo Kotoha – su lanzamiento es más peligroso de lo que recuerdo.

\- ¿Cómo contrarrestaremos el lanzamiento de Takeda-san? – preguntó Kanako.

\- No hay que tener miedo – dijo la peli verde oscuro – lo que pasa es que cuando uno mira la pelota, le da miedo porque cree que le va a dar en la cara, también es porque cree que será ball, pero no termina así.

\- Entonces hay que darle con todo ¿verdad?

\- Sí, no se pongan miedosas, hay que batear esa pelota con todo.

\- Me encargaré de ponerla en su lugar – Esperanza tomó un bate y se dirigió a la zona de bateo – esa tía sufrirá la Furia Española.

\- Si va a hacer como la gripe española, entonces ya valimos – dijo Honjou enojando a la peli verde.

\- ¡Voy a matarte cabeza de vino rancio!

\- C-Cálmense un poco ¿quieren? – Joan calmó a ambas chicas las cuales se relajaron, en especial a la española.

\- Bien Carlos, te hará caso y no pelearé con esta _fucking greedy_ por ti – Esperanza le lanzó un beso en el aire y eso lo sonrojó, gesto que a Tsukumo no le gustó.

Esperanza llegó al montículo y solo miró de reojo a la castaña la cual notó que esta era diferente.

\- ¿No te han dicho que eres algo diferente? – preguntó una inocente Yomi ya que notó los rasgos físicos de la morena.

\- No, solo soy una chica muy linda y de orgullosa sangre española.

\- ¿Española? – Yomi no entendió esa parte, supo que era algo extraño, pero igual decidió seguir jugando – bien, juguemos.

Yomi preparó la pelota lista para hacer su lanzamiento estrella, cosa que hizo y esta vez, fue diferente.

\- ¿Crees que me ganarás con eso? – Esperanza no dio tregua ni se acobardó y esa vez logró darle a la pelota que lanzó Yomi, impresionando incluso a las compañeras de Yomi.

\- ¡¿Logró darle al lanzamiento de Yomi-chan a la primera?! – Yoshino no creyó eso, ya que no pensó que alguien pudiera darle al lanzamiento de la castaña a la primera.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - Rei llamó la atención de todas ya que miró como la pelota se iba elevando cada vez más y más hasta que pasó lo que nadie creía.

\- ¿Acaso eso sería un…?

\- **¡Home run **_**bitches**_**! – **Esperanza logró conectar la pelota y mandarla hacia el otro lado de la cancha marcando la primera carrera para Satogahama.

\- ¡Eso es Cortés-Senpai! – Tsubasa gritaba emocionada por el home run marcado por la peli verde.

\- ¡Esperanza, le diste con todo! – decía Joan emocionado y los demás chicos celebraron con él, aunque las amigas de Tsukumo y estas mismas no vieron con muy buenos ojos esta celebración de parte del mexicano castaño.

\- **Como Michael Jackson – **la morena hizo la _Moonwalk _así como lo hizo Rafael en el partido anterior, desde la tercera base hasta home, aunque en el camino, los demás la acompañaron también haciendo el mismo paso, excepto Joan que se quedó viendo el espectáculo y riéndose.

\- Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

\- ¿Y ese paso?

\- ¿Nunca viste a Michael Jackson Yoshimaru?

\- No, me imagino que ese paso que hacen es de él ¿verdad?

\- Sí, Ramón fue el que se obsesionó con ese paso y luego nos contagió y normalmente cuando jugábamos y ganábamos, todo el equipo lo hacía y aunque Ramón no jugara béisbol, siempre lo hacía.

\- Bueno, por el momento es muy pronto para celebrar, debemos ganar este juego y ya vamos arriba gracias a Cortés-san.

Durante el resto de juego, las chicas de Satogahama se encargarían de generar algún peligro, pero a diferencia de Esperanza, ninguna puso darle, incluso Tsubasa tuvo con problemas y lastimosamente terminó en out y se vino el cambio de entrada y ahora las de Shin Koshigaya iba a batear, pero siempre abajo por 1 carrera a cero.

\- ¿Quién irá? – preguntó Fujii a sus jugadoras.

\- ¡Yo quiero…!

\- Iré yo – Lisa se levantó – lo siento Yomi.

\- No importa – la pitcher se fue a un rincón de la banca y se escondió mientras una nube negra lluviosa estaba sobre su cabeza - ¿Por qué piensan que soy una mala bateadora? Puedo mejorar si me dejan practicar.

\- Láncela con fuerza Senpai – dijo Ryo apoyada por Sumire.

\- Eso haré – esta vez, la chica de segundo año fue al montículo de bateo lista para tratar de empatar los cartones para su equipo.

Mientras que en el lado de Satogahama…

\- ¿Volveré a lanzar yo? – preguntó Kotoha.

\- No, esta vez te reservaré para más adelante – Yoshimaru indicó esto siendo aceptado por Kotoha – bien, por el momento Kurashiki-san lanzará.

\- Bien – la peli roja tomó su guante y estaba lista para evitar que las locales anotaran.

\- Cambiaré un poco la alineación ya que necesitaré que algunas descansen – Yoshimaru miró la lista que planteó con Joan – en primera base va Asahina-san.

\- ¡Sí! – contestó la peli blanca.

\- Sakagami-san, irás a segunda base en sustitución de Kawakita-san.

\- Muy bien.

\- En la tercera base estaba pensando en dejar a Hase-san, pero Ryo-san tomará ese puesto.

\- Eso ya lo sabíamos – dijo Iwaki por lo bajo.

\- Arihara-san le cederá el puesto a Nitta-san para campo corto.

\- Claro que sí – ambas castañas chocaron las manos.

\- Honjou-san, irás a jardín izquierdo.

\- _Yes _Nishimura – la inglesa le guiñó el ojo, cosa que no le agradó nadita a Shinonome.

\- En jardín central, vas tu Nakano-san.

\- Déjamelo a mi Nishimura-san.

\- Y en el lado derecho, Tsukumo-san, irás tú.

\- Sí.

\- Y el receptor, Kondo-san, es tu turno.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Vayan a demostrar que venimos a ganar este juego.

\- ¡Lo haremos! – las 9 chicas salieron al campo a tratar de evitar que Shin Koshigaya les anotara carreras.

Lisa estaba esperando a Kurashiki, la cual estaba bien descansada y no tendría problemas con esto.

\- ¡A jugar!

\- Bien – Kurashiki se preparó y miró de reojo a la banca, en la cual su amante mexicano le dio un saludo dándose un pequeño golpe en el corazón, cosa que la llenó de ilusión para poder dar lo mejor de ella.

La peli roja lanzó con fuerza su pelota y fue a dar fuera del lado de la cátcher.

\- ¡Bola!

\- Tsk – chasqueó los dientes – se me escapó.

\- No te preocupes Maiko, solo dale con ganas – gritó Rafael desde la banca animando a la peli roja la cual solo se dio un suave golpe en las mejillas.

\- No te desconcentres.

Durante los siguientes lanzamientos, Kurashiki dio algunos fallos ya que dio algunos tiros balo que dieron a foul ball, y llevaba 3 bolas, por lo que la próxima sería bola 4 y Lisa avanzaría a primera base, pero lo bueno fue que dio un strike.

Finalmente, la peli roja mandó de nuevo una pelota la cual la peli morada de Shin Koshigaya logró darle con algo de fuerza y mandarla lejos hacia el jardín izquierdo.

\- ¡Honjou-san!

\- ¡Allá voy! – la inglesa corrió hacia la pelota y aunque se estiró para tomarla, esta se le fue del guante y cayó al suelo – _Shit!_

\- ¡Mándala maldita _greedy_! – gritó Esperanza desde la banca, Honjou la tomó y la lanzó a Iroha en primera base, pero lastimosamente Lisa llegó al sitio logrando el safe.

\- No puede ser, se me pasó.

\- No pasa nada Honjou-Senpai, tenemos oportunidad de lograr evitar que avance – dijo Nakano desde su sitio.

\- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso maldita inglesa?! – le gritó Esperanza desde la banca.

\- C-Cálmate Esperanza, se te va a derramar la bilis.

\- Tenemos mujer en base, tenemos que hacer mejor trabajo en cuanto a recoger las pelotas.

\- Y que esa inglesa de pacotilla no la riegue de más.

La siguiente en batear de parte de Shin Koshigaya fue Nozomi, la cual era muy hábil en lo que hacía y si se proponía, podía hacer lanzamientos muy prometedores.

Kurashiki no se inmutó ante esto y solo lanzó la pelota, pero justo cuando creyó que sería strike, la rubia de Shin Koshigaya sorprendió a las ahí presentes cuando sin más la pelota salió volando del sitio.

Tsukumo intentó atraparla con todo lo que pudo, se estiró bastante para alcanzarla, pero todo fue inútil, la pelota logró salir afuera de la cancha logrando el home run.

Realmente Nozomi Nakamura era alguien peligrosa. Con ese bateo logró dos carreras para Shin Koshigaya que logró remontar el juego.

\- ¡Eso es Nozomi-chan! – decía Yoshino junto a las demás del equipo local.

\- Q-Que buen bateo de parte de esa chica – Shinonome estaba impresionada de que alguien como la rubia fuera capaz de darle al lanzamiento de un solo golpe y mandarla a un home run.

\- Por lo que me dijo Ayaka, Nozomi Nakamura es alguien que jugó bastante en Fukuoka, es alguien con futuro como beisbolista.

\- Eso sí Ramón, Nakano-san investigó bastante eso y realmente me di cuenta de que no mentía.

\- Vamos por debajo 1 carrera, pero no hay de que desanimarse – decía Joan – si Kana hubiera atrapada esa pelota, a lo mejor habríamos evitado ese home run.

\- Kana hizo lo mejor que pudo – dijo Iwaki acercándose al mexicano – al menos lo intentó.

\- Sí, debo admitir que lo hizo, y muy bien.

\- Así se habla – dijo Aoi acercándose al chico.

\- Esto no es final, solo anotaron dos carreras, a partir de ahora es donde hay que ponerse serios.

Afortunadamente, solo esas dos carreras se marcaron durante el turno de Shin Koshigaya, ya que las siguientes en batear fueron Ibuki, Tamaki y por último Yomi, esta finalmente no haría nada y los tres outs fueron cometidos así que ahora iba Satogahama.

Esta vez, Yomi no lanzaría, esta vez se encargaría Lisa para esto, cosa que dejó desconcertada a Kotoha la cual quería mirar más del lanzamiento de su amiga castaña.

Iwaki iría a batear, aunque esta iba confiada de que iba a hacer un home run como su recordado logro en el Torneo de Verano contra Seijo.

Lisa no se anduvo con rodeos y luego soltó fuerte la pelota, lo que hizo que Iwaki la bateara dos veces dándole el primer y segundo strike.

\- ¿Por qué no le puedo dar? – reclamó la peli mostaza.

\- C-Creo que no deberías decirlo en voz alta Senpai – dijo Nozaki.

\- ¡A huevo dijo el huevo! ¡Batéala con huevos Iwaki! – la española estaba que ardía.

\- ¿No serán con ovarios?

\- ¡Como sea, pero dale!

\- ¡Bien! – la peli mostaza recordó entonces a una cierta peli negra la cual vestía como ella y llevaba un vendaje en su pecho y solo recordaba que le decía… "_Si conectas tu energía con tu cuerpo, lograrás tus objetivos, y también recuerda, primero golpea y luego pregunta_" - ¡Bien, como mi tía Daidouji decía!

\- ¿De qué está hablando esta chica? – Tamaki se preguntó.

\- Bien, estoy enfocada.

\- Aquí voy – Lisa sin más, lanzó su pelota hacia la peli mostaza la cual no se inmutó y parecía que no batearía, pero sorpresa fue grande cuando esta sin más, solo le dio con el bate a la pelota.

\- ¡Arte ninja, Bateo Silenciador! – sin más, la chica lanzó fuerte la pelota, tanto que no les dio tiempo a las jardineras de reaccionar. Shiragiku, Ibuki y Rei miraban como la pelota por alguna razón se elevaba muy alto y al final de cuentas, se fue de la cancha, tanto que esta le dio a un tipo que iba caminando por ahí.

\- ¡Ayuda, ese hombre se lleva mi bolso! – decía una mujer que corría tras un tipo que llevaba una cartera.

\- Ni creas que me alcanzarás, solo te diré que… - el hombre no terminó la frase ya que una pelota de béisbol cayó sobre su cabeza dejando inconsciente al tipo.

\- ¡Maldito! – la mujer le dio una patada al chico mientras recogía su bolso, luego de eso tomó una piedra grande y solo apuntó directo a la zona intima del hombre y la lanzó con fuerza.

**.**

\- ¡Bien hecho Yoshimi! – Aoi felicitó a su mejor amiga la cual solo sonrió mucho por el logro obtenido.

\- Lo lograste Senpai, empataste el marcador.

\- Apenas comenzamos, pero no creo que este juego sea muy fácil – dijo Yoshimaru presintiendo que Shin Koshigaya escondía sus mejores cartas.

\- A eso vamos.

Durante varias entradas ambos equipos dieron lo mejor de sí, pero cuando recibían daño, estas regresaban el daño de vuelta, por lo que era un partido muy reñido de parte de ambas escuadras.

Finalmente llegó la última entrada…

Satogahama iba a batear y el marcador estaba 9-9, si no se definía nada en esta última entrada se irían a entradas extras para definir ganador.

\- ¿Ya están cansadas? – preguntó el japonés castaño.

\- Un poco Nishimura-kun – respondió Tsubasa – pero aguantaremos un poco más.

\- Iré yo a batear – Aoi tomó el bate y se dirigió a la zona lista para desempatar el juego. Yomi ahora era la que lanzaba, durante las entradas anteriores fueron Ibuki y Lisa las que se mantuvieron lanzando, así que Yomi llegaba más relajada.

Aoi no pudo ante los potentes lanzamientos de la castaña, más cuando creía darle, esta llegaba al guante de Tamaki. Al final, la peli lila quedó ponchada, la misma suerte corrió Senba al intentarlo.

Luego llegó la penúltima bateadora de parte de Satogahama que resultó Kotoha para enfrentar cara a cara a Yomi.

\- ¿Lista Hiiragi-san?

\- Ya lo hicimos en el comienzo del juego, ahora me toca a mí.

\- Bien, pero no te la dejaré fácil – Yomi se preparó para lanzar y como se presentía, la pelota fue al guante de Tamaki logrando el primer strike de la peli verde.

\- El lanzamiento es simplemente perfecto, pero todo tiene un defecto y me encargaré de hallarlo – dijo en voz baja siendo escuchada por Tamaki.

\- Aquí voy – Yomi volvió a lanzar la pelota, esta vez Kotoha logró rozarla, pero de igual manera llegó al guante de Tamaki.

\- Segundo strike.

\- Maldición – Kotoha miró de reojo a Yomi mientras se preparaba para lanzar y cuando la pelota salió de su guante, la peli verde pudo ver el ángulo de inclinación de la pelota, por fin pudo hallar una forma para darle, pero lo calculó tarde ya que la pelota llegó donde Tamaki.

\- ¡Tercer strike! ¡Ponchada!

Kotoha se fue al banco, pero no del todo triste ya que había descubierto como darle sin problemas a la pelota, pero la última esperanza caía en la que siguiera.

\- ¿Quién es que la que sigue?

\- Yo iré esta vez – dijo Emi levantándose.

\- No Hanayama-san, apenas vas saliendo de una lesión, no tienes que…

\- Déjala Yoshimaru – Seiya habló – sé que Emi quiere hacerlo y si ella dice que puede, yo le creo.

\- Seiya, ¿sabes que ella puede caer…?

\- Sé perfectamente como es lesionarse, he curado a muchos de mis amigos, en especial a Diego y Ramón, así que yo sé cómo es que alguien esté lesionado, pero ella siendo apenas una chica con poca experiencia en deporte se levanta para seguir, ya es algo Yoshimaru. Déjala, te lo pido.

\- … - el japonés lo pensó, pero no hallaba forma en la que discutirle al nipo-hondureño, además si le preguntaba a Joan, probablemente él le diría lo mismo – bien, pero no te vayas a sobrepasar.

\- Bien – la peli rosa sonrió y tomó un bate. Antes que nada, Kotoha se le acercó y le susurró algo al oído de la peli rosa – bien.

\- Confío en ti Hanayama.

La peli rosa se dirigió hacia la zona de bateo lista para jugarse el todo y todo contra Shin Koshigaya.

Emi no tenía mucha experiencia en estas cosas, pero sabía que debía darle con todo lo que tenía.

Yomi lanzó los dos primeros lanzamientos que fueron directo al guante de Tamaki y solo pensaron que a lo mejor la peli rosa no tenía la suficiente fuerza para darle.

Justo cuando Yomi iba a lanzar, notó como Emi alejaba un poco su bate de su cuerpo y solo se enfocaba en Yomi.

Finalmente, la castaña lanzó su pelota y su típico movimiento y justo cuando creyeron que sería el tercer strike, ocurrió lo impensado.

La de ojos morados logró conectar la pelota con el bate, pero lo impresionante fue que, a pesar de la lesión, esta logró darle con todas sus fuerzas y por increíble que parezca, la pelota voló alto, incluso se llegó a pensar que tocaría el jardín izquierdo, pero no.

Salió del campo.

Emi había logrado un home run.

\- ¡Eso es Emi-chan! – gritó Kanako desde la banca junto a las demás chicas que estaban impresionadas con el logro de la peli rosa.

\- ¡Bien hecho Emi! – ahora Aisaka.

La peli rosa corrió rápidamente hacia la banca atravesando las bases y solo llegó a ser abrazada por las demás que la felicitaron por tan genial jugada.

Luego de eso, llegó el turno de Kyouka de batear, pero no logró lo mismo que Emi y fue ponchada, lo que significaba que Shin Koshigaya seguía de último para batear.

La alienación con la que inició el juego se llevó a cabo, esta vez con Hanayama recuperada.

Kotoha estaba de lanzadora y pretendía eliminar a las jugadoras rivales. La primera rival fue Ryo con la cual no tuvo problemas.

La segunda fue Sumire la cual tuvo algunos inconvenientes con Kotoha, pero logró hacer un toque de seguridad, pero no fue suficiente para llegar a primera base.

La siguiente fue Ibuki la cual logró darle a la pelota a puro esfuerzo, aunque esto fue suficiente para llegar a primera base.

Y justo ahí, llegó la capitana del equipo, Rei Okada con la mirada enfocada en lograr el triunfo.

\- ¿Así que me enfrentaré a la amiga de Yomi?

\- Sí, Takeda-san me enseñó su lanzamiento y no me dejaré ganar por nadie – respondió Kotoha.

\- Eso lo veremos – la peli morada de cabello corto se puso en posición de bateo y justo cuando menos acordaron, la peli verde lanzó la pelota y logró darle con al guante de Waka dando strike.

\- _El lanzamiento de esta chica es más débil que el de Yomi, así que no debería tener problemas, pero es que toma la misma curva que el de Yomi._

\- ¡Aquí vamos! – Kotoha lanzó de nuevo la pelota, pero esta vez…

\- ¡No lo harás de nuevo! – Rei puso todas sus fuerzas en ese bateo y dio frutos ya que la pelota salió disparada y poco pusieron las jardineras de Satogahama cuando la pelota salió de las instalaciones.

Home run.

El bateo de Rei logró la remontada y el final del juego se marcó.

.

_**Shin Koshigaya **__11_

_**Satogahama **__10_

.

\- ¿P-Perdimos? – Tsubasa no se creyó eso, ninguna del equipo tampoco.

\- Definitivamente Shin Koshigaya es un equipo fuerte.

\- Ese lanzamiento de esa chica es peligroso – dijo Esperanza algo molesta de la derrota.

\- Aunque el lanzamiento de Hiiragi era bueno, subestimamos al rival – opinó Joan.

Mientras Shin Koshigaya celebraba, las demás de Satogahama llegaron algo deprimidas por la derrota también.

Kotoha solo llegó al banco y solo se tapó la cara con sus manos, sabían que estaba triste por la derrota contra Shin Koshigaya, pero la verdad no era toda su culpa.

Yoshimaru la convenció de que hizo un buen juego, al final los ánimos estaban bajos, pero así era el juego. Cuando todas se dirigían al bus, una castaña fue donde Hiiragi.

\- ¿Takeda-san?

\- Hiiragi-san, excelente partido.

\- Sí, aunque siento que pude hacer más si hubiera tenido mejor preparación.

\- No digas eso, tuviste un gran lanzamiento, aunque si lo sigues mejorando puede que hagamos el mismo en un tiempo.

\- Así será, por cierto, espero verte en el torneo.

\- Allí estaremos y espero que nos volvamos a enfrentar – la castaña le extendió la mano – espero verte pronto, Kotoha-chan.

\- Sí – la peli verde apretó la mano con deportividad – hasta entonces cuídate, Yomi-san.

\- Lo haré – ambas se separaron y fueron con sus respectivos equipos.

Satogahama consiguió una derrota antes del torneo, pero el rival fue la fuerte Shin Koshigaya la cual les dio una lección de que debían mejorar.

Ahora solo debían enfocarse en algo… el Torneo de Invierno.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	46. Salida conflictiva

**¡Ka me Ha me Ha!**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Perdieron, pero dieron lo mejor de sí. La relación de "amistad" entre Honjou y Esperanza es muy discutible, ya que ambas seguirán así por un buen tiempo jaja. Para eso son las amigas y ellas creen que Tsukumo es mejor pareja para Joan, quien sabe al final. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Yomi y su lanzamiento fue lo que las terminó de eliminar y terminaron perdiendo el juego, aunque si, no fue por mucho, dieron una buena batalla y solo queda el torneo, ahí veremos que sucede. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Chicos, antes debo decir que la próxima semana no subiré capítulo de ningún fic, esto por asuntos en mi hogar, así que espero sepan comprenderme, aunque creo que los de Tamayomi y Jet Girls si lo haga, pero de ahí, los demás los subiré después de la próxima semana.**

**.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La derrota de Satogahama contra Shin Koshigaya fue un golpe duro para las chicas ya que llevaban buena racha en su historial de victorias.

Kotoha llevaba pensando todo el camino sobre el lanzamiento de su amiga Yomi, el cual demostró ser muy fuerte y con eso logró ganarles ya que no contaban con que la castaña lo habría mejorado a niveles tales que le era imposible igualarlo.

Yoshimaru notó el ánimo que se vivía en el bus y supo que por la derrota que habían sufrido, las chicas estarían tristes por no haber salido triunfantes de la cancha de Shin Koshigaya.

\- ¿Qué les pasa chicas? No creo que la derrota contra Shin Koshigaya sea motivo para ir con los ánimos bajos.

\- Nishimura-kun, es que íbamos tan bien y justo el último partido perderlo… duele un poco – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Si hubiera podido mejorar más mi lanzamiento – se decía Kotoha siendo consolada por Sakagami y Shizuku.

\- No te preocupes por eso Hiiragi-san, que no todo está perdido – hablaba un poco el entrenador – solo es un juego que hemos perdido, además, fue de práctica previo al torneo. Un juego de 10 perdimos, no es malo, no todo es perfecto. Si digo que hubiera sido genial llegar al torneo con los 10 juegos ganados, pero igual, perder uno no es el fin del mundo.

\- Tiene razón Yoshimaru, un juego no equivale nada, si queremos ganar este torneo de invierno, hay que dejar eso atrás – dijo Ryo.

\- Si nos toca de nuevo contra Shin Koshigaya, les daremos tanto que llorarán – dijo Iwaki haciendo reír a más de alguna.

\- Sí, creo que por las demás debemos olvidar esta derrota y solo enfocarnos en el torneo.

\- Ya será dentro de 3 semanas, debemos entrenar mucho.

\- Sí, quiero ganar ese título – la porrista tenía una mirada algo siniestra que asustó a algunas, pero siempre sacó una carcajada. El ánimo había vuelto.

\- Creo que las cosas se calmaron por el momento – río un poco el entrenador que sentado al lado de su amante - ¿Qué opinas Ryo-san?

\- Bueno, a lo mejor pasó ya el momento crítico, la derrota realmente dolió, pero es que esa chica tenía un buen lanzamiento que en todos mis años jugando nunca había visto.

\- A mí también me impresionó, pero es que cuando lo lanza, crea una ilusión óptica que hace que la pelota te vaya a dar en el rostro, pero termina en el guante del cátcher, realmente una jugada muy bien planificada, le debió llevar años perfeccionarla.

\- Sí, realmente habrá que contrarrestar esa jugada, de suerte Hiiragi-san puede imitarlo, pero me gustaría también que le enseñara esa técnica a las demás pitchers, sería una buena opción ya que teniendo más jugadoras con ese lanzamiento, sería algo valioso.

\- Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón.

\- La que tengo en mente es Nozaki-san.

\- ¿Por qué Nozaki? – Shinonome no entendía esto.

\- Es sencillo, Nozaki-san es zurda, por lo que sería más difícil para un bateador poder despejar esa pelota.

\- Ya veo por donde vas, entonces lo que dices es que debemos entrenar a Nozaki para que pueda mejorar ese lanzamiento de parte de Hiiragi ¿verdad?

\- Sí, eso mismo, pero debo ir hablando de esto con Hiiragi-san y Nozaki-san, también debo hablar de esto con Joan, él debe saber esto.

Mientras la pareja hablaba, Joan iba algo dormido solo con los auriculares puestos mientras escuchaba música en español y era una canción linda y armoniosa, de suerte solo se escuchaba en sus oídos.

_El que no brinque y el que no salte es… ¡Puto! El que nunca ha hecho un desmadre es… ¡Puto!_

-** ¿Qué estará escuchando Carlos? – **Esperanza iba al lado suyo, cabe decir que cuando Joan se sentó en el bus, Tsukumo iba a sentarse con él, pero la española le ganó en velocidad, por lo que la peli negra no tuvo más opción que irse en otro asiento junto con Aoi – **espero que no esté dormido, así nadie lo molestará.**

\- **Tubo… tubo… - **decía el mexicano haciendo extrañar a su amiga de la infancia.

\- _¿Qué quiere decir con tubo? – _pensó la chica para luego darse una idea – **espero que no sea…**

**\- Tubo… tubo…**

**\- Joan Carlos Fábregas Díaz – **la española logró pellizcarlo haciendo que el chico se despertara y mirara para todos lados.

\- **¿Q-Que pasó? Esperanza… ¿ya llegamos?**

**\- No Carlos, aún no hemos llegado, solo que te levanté ya que no entendí que decías – **la morena se acercó peligrosamente a su amigo - **¿me puedes repetir que fue lo que dijiste de un tubo?**

**\- ¿Un tubo? No entiendo nada.**

**\- No te hagas tonto Carlos, estabas soñando con alguien en tubo ¿verdad?**

**\- N-No Esperanza, te equivocas… **

**\- ¿Qué estabas soñando entonces?**

**\- Es que recuerdo que una vez estando en Estados Unidos recuerdo que había un hombre que estaba construyendo una casa y se le fue un tubo al suelo y le gritábamos con mi papá ¡Tubo! y no nos hacía caso.**

**\- B-Bien – **la chica se sonrojó un poco – **l-lo siento, pero es que me sorprendió que dijeras eso.**

**\- No importa, creo que cualquiera lo hubiera malinterpretado.**

**\- S-Sí – **la chica jugó un poco con su falda – **dime algo Carlos… ¿podemos tener nuestra cita mañana?**

**\- ¿C-Cita? – **preguntó Joan ya que no recordaba nada de una cita.

**\- ¿No lo recuerdas Carlos? Cuando fuimos al parque dijiste que tendríamos una salida romántica, que iríamos a varias partes solos tu y yo.**

**\- E-Este… - **finalmente recordó las palabras que le dijo a su amiga y supo que era verdad, pero siempre el miedo le invadió ya que no quería que se malinterpretaran las cosas con las demás chicas y que llegara a oídos de Tsukumo, aun así, debía cumplir lo prometido – **bien, iremos mañana.**

**\- ¡Perfecto! – **exclamó alegre la peli verde llamando un poco la atención de las demás, pero luego se calmó – **bien, solo mándame la hora y ya estaremos entendiéndonos.**

**\- E-Está bien.**

Un momento después llegaron frente a la Academia Satogahama y de ahí, cada quien tomaría rumbo para su respectivo hogar.

Tsukumo buscó con la mirada a Joan, pero este ya se había ido. Todas las de segundo año llegaron donde la peli negra y sabían que esta tenía intención de buscarlo.

\- ¿Crees que sería buena opción hacer eso? – dijo Shizuku – no creo que debas seguirlo Tsukumo.

\- Pero es que ha estado mucho tiempo con Cortés-san y…

\- Kana, creo que deberías hacer algo al respecto, si sigues así de tímida Esperanza te ganará a Fábregas – habló Iwaki.

\- Lo sé, pero es que…

\- No sean tan duras con Tsukumo-chan, ella es así y creo que el verdadero culpable es Fábregas – opinó Honjou que rara vez mostraba esa faceta de chica seria.

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- Sí, un chico debe decidir con que chica debe estar, por lo que Fábregas debe decidir si quiere estar con Tsukumo-chan o con la prieta de color _shit_ de la española.

\- Q-Que buena amistad se tienen – río Aoi.

\- Bueno, dejando eso, creo que deberías llamarlo ahora mismo e invitarlo a algo, no sé, a una salida tal vez.

\- ¿Creen?

\- Sí, así formarán lazos más fuertes, al menos estarías a la altura de su amiga.

\- Márcale, al menos eso deberías hacer, mira Maiko, por ejemplo – Iwaki le echó de ejemplo a la peli roja la cual solo se puso roja.

\- ¿P-Por qué yo?

\- Porque para ser alguien seria, ya tienes a alguien.

\- P-Pero es que Rafael-san y yo… bueno, estamos bien y eso… - la voz de la peli roja se ponía cada vez más aguda por la vergüenza.

\- ¿Lo ves? Si un mexicano como Alférez-san y una japonesa como Kurashiki pueden estar juntos, de igual forma tú y Fábregas-san pueden – dijo la peli lila.

\- Bien, lo haré – Tsukumo marcó al teléfono de Joan, unos segundos estuvo esperando a que contestara en presencia de las de segundo año, pero no contestó – que raro.

\- ¿Por qué no contesta? Déjame probar – Iwaki tomó el celular de Tsukumo y le mandó varios mensajes por WhatsApp al mexicano castaño, pero estos ni siquiera fueron vistos, dejando más extrañadas a las chicas - ¡¿Por qué no contesta?!

\- Quien sabe, pero esto me es de mala educación – dijo Shizuku.

En otro lado, los latinos iban llegando a sus respectivos hogares. Rafael y Ramón no llegaron con sus amantes ya que ambas decidieron irse por su cuenta con las demás de su grupo.

Por último, Esperanza y Joan llegaron a sus respectivos apartamentos, iban hablando sobre algunas cosas que harían al día siguiente.

-** ¿A qué hora quedamos entonces?**

**\- Si quieres podemos ir a eso de las 9, quiero aprovechar el día entero – **Esperanza no dudaba de sus palabas hacia su interés amoroso.

\- **B-Bien, entonces así será. Por cierto, ¿Qué hora serán? – **Joan revisó su celular, pero notó algo – **no puede ser, se me apagó.**

**\- ¿Es que no lo cargaste?**

**\- No, salí de casa sin darme cuenta de cargarlo.**

**\- Bueno, creo que deberías dejarlo así.**

**\- ¿Por qué?**

**\- No quiero que nos interrumpan mañana en nuestra salida, yo también dejaré mi celular.**

**\- Bueno, no creo que sea mala idea, al final no creo que pase nada importante mañana.**

**\- ¿Lo ves? – **ambos llegaron a sus respectivos apartamentos y solo se pusieron a pensar en el día siguiente, aunque la más esperada era Esperanza la cual se estuvo probando varios trajes y vestidos para verse linda para su amigo mexicano.

Joan no cargó su celular porque pensó que solo sería un estorbo como dijo Esperanza, así que solo lo dejó en su mesa de noche y se acostó temprano.

Pero lo que no sabía era que cierta peli negra de cabello corto había estado intentando llamarlo y mandarle mensajes, pero este nunca contestó.

Sin más, la noche pasó rápidamente y cuando menos acordaron, cayó el domingo y eso significaba que la salida entre Esperanza y Joan llegaría.

Rafael llegó al apartamento de Joan ya que este había intentado llamarlo, pero nunca le contestó al celular y ahí, el menor le contó lo que iba a hacer.

**\- ¿Saldrás con Esperanza hoy?**

**\- Sí, esto fue de cundo fuimos a una feria el fin de semana pasado y al subirse a la montaña rusa, me hizo prometerle que iríamos a una salida solo nosotros dos.**

**\- ¿Una montaña rusa? – **Rafael preguntó – **eso explica porque varios de los demás estaban diciendo que no se volverían a subir a una montaña rusa nunca más.**

**\- Bueno, me voy – **el chico terminó de vestirse, tomó su cartera y solo se fue – **cierra la puerta cuando salgas Rafael.**

**\- Bien – **el peli negro miró como su amigo se iba, pero notó que su celular quedó en la mesa de noche - **¿Por qué dejó su móvil? A lo mejor creo que no quieren que nadie los interrumpa, pero creo que se lo dejaré cargando, nunca se sabe cuándo lo necesite.**

Rafael se fue del apartamento de Joan, dejando el celular de este cargando.

**.**

Esperanza y Joan fueron al centro de la ciudad mirando que hacer ya que de tantos lugares que tenía el lugar no sabían que hacer.

**\- ¿Y adonde se supone que vamos?**

**\- La verdad… - **Joan miró serio a Esperanza, para luego decir – **no tengo idea.**

**\- Carlos… eres todo un caso – **la chica río de manera divertida – **pero bueno, creo que probar algunos sitios no estaría mal, desde los cines hasta las cafeterías, también quiero ir a ver si venden la figurita de Seiya de Pegaso que tanto quiero.**

**\- ¿Seiya de Pegaso? ¿A poco era en serio que te gustaba Caballeros del Zodiaco?**

**\- Sí, me gustan mucho desde niñas, a diferencia de ti que no los veías.**

**\- E-Es que… no me llamaban la atención – **dijo el castaño.

\- **No importa, solo vamos a disfrutar – **Esperanza tomó de la mano a Joan y lo llevó por el resto de la ciudad la cual poseía varias cosas que ver.

Una de sus primeras actividades fue ir a un árcade, en el que jugaron el hockey de mesa, en el cual ganó el mexicano, aunque Esperanza se negaba a aceptar la derrota.

De muchos juegos, también probaron las máquinas de futbol y de béisbol, los cuales eran algo complicados para los inexpertos en el deporte, pero no para ellos. La española ganó en el de futbol al tener algo de experiencia en ese lado, mientras que el mexicano logró con amplia ventaja en el de béisbol.

Luego de jugar bastante, llegaron al cine y después de ver algunos carteles, Joan no se decidía cual ver, pero la sorpresa llegó de parte de Esperanza.

-** ¡Esta Carlos! – **la morena señaló una que llamó la atención del castaño.

\- **¿Saint Seiya, la leyenda de los Jóvenes Escarlatas? **

**\- Sí, siempre he querido ver la versión original.**

**\- Creo que no entenderé mucho la película ya que no veo Caballeros del Zodiaco.**

**\- No importa, solo vamos ¿sí? – **con la mirada de cachorro que le dio, Joan no pudo decir que no y terminó cediendo.

Al entrar y estar allí durante 1 hora y media viendo la película, la verdad no le pareció mala, de hecho, estuvo bien hecha según él.

Luego de la película, ambos decidieron ir a comer a una cafetería cercana en la cual estuvieron un rato hablando.

**\- ¿Y que se supone que haremos ahora? – **preguntó el mexicano.

\- **Bueno, creo que comiendo podemos ir al parque que queda cerca, aunque no quiero ir a otra feria, no quiero subirme a la montaña rusa de nuevo.**

**\- Vamos, no puede ser tan malo…**

**\- ¡¿Qué no puede ser tan malo?! Casi muero allá arriba – **exclamó la española algo alterada.

**\- Vamos Esperanza, no seas dramática.**

**\- ¡No soy dramática!**

**\- Pero tragicómica sí.**

**\- Carlos, si no fuera porque estamos en público y porque te quiero… ahora mismo estarías sangrando en el piso con un moretón en el ojo.**

**\- ¿E-En serio?**

**\- Sí, lo digo muy en serio.**

Ambos jóvenes solo se dedicaron a comer sin decir nada, pero el ambiente siempre estaba igual de romántico, cosa que Joan no se había dado cuenta hasta que fue analizando cómo eran las cosas.

Estar con Esperanza no era muy diferente de estar con Tsukumo, aunque ya había estado en unas cuantas salidas con la peli negra, el estar con su amiga española le daba algo diferente, sin saber que era.

Cuando terminaron, Joan pagó la cuenta y se fueron al parque que decía la chica, el cual era muy lindo y la vista daba al sol atardeciendo.

-** ¿Qué opinas Carlos?**

**\- Pues creo que la vista es muy linda.**

**\- Sí, aunque debo decir que la vista en Japón es muy distinta a la de España, todavía no me acostumbro mucho.**

**\- Pero llevamos más de unos 2 meses en Japón, al menos algunos detalles ya habrás captado.**

**\- Sí, aunque creo que me gustaría tener esta vista para los dos – **la morena miró fijamente a su amigo – **dime algo Carlos… ¿te gusto?**

**\- ¿Eh? – **Joan se puso rojo al escuchar esto, pero no tenía de otra – **l-la verdad… es que no me decido, y la verdad no quiero lastimar a ninguna, pero es que…**

**\- Lo entiendo – **la española bajó un poco la mirada, pero luego la levantó igual de alegre – **no importa cuánto tardes, estaré esperando tu respuesta.**

**\- Gracias Esperanza.**

**\- Al menos… ¿podrías darme un beso?**

**\- ¿U-Un beso? – **el chico lo pensó un poco, al menos un beso corto no haría mal, a lo mejor le ayudaba a darse cuenta por quien debería quedarse como pareja – **b-bien.**

Joan tomó a Esperanza de la cintura, la pegó más a él y sin bacilar la besó en los labios. Por alguna razón, el beso le gustó, tanto que a pesar de que sería solo uno corto, decidió alargarlo, incluso profundizarlo, aprovechando que no había gente cerca.

Al menos eso se creía.

\- ¿Joan? – una voz se escuchó detrás del mencionado y este se separó de Esperanza la cual quedó igual de sorprendida. Al ver hacia atrás, notó varias chicas las cuales reconoció al instante, pero en especial una de cabello negro corto, la cual lo veía con una mirada llena de dolor e incertidumbre - ¿Q-Que haces?

\- ¿K-Kana?

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	47. Decisión final

**Esto sí que es hardcore.**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Jajaja, pobre Joan, realmente la pasa mal con su triángulo, realmente estar en medio es horrible. Por cierto, gracias por el apoyo amigo. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Justo cuando la cita iba de lo más genial, ¡Pum! Llega Tsukumo y se viene enterando de la peor manera posible. A ver pasará después de eso. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Realmente las cosas iban saliendo bien para Joan y Esperanza en su salida, la cual había sido obra de una promesa del mexicano a su amiga española.

Las cosas marcharon bien, aunque como siempre, no todo es color de rosa ya que justo cuando Joan creía estar sucumbiendo ante el amor de Esperanza, la verdad le cayó como un balde de agua fría y bien frio ya que la sorpresa era mayúscula.

Kana estaba parada frente a él y solo ella, también las demás de segundo año estaban, al parecer se fueron en una salida de chicas, pero parece que la diversión terminó cuando miraron esa escena.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa aquí Joan? – preguntó la peli negra mirando al mexicano y a la española la cual, aunque quería estar fuerte, simplemente también estaba avergonzada.

\- K-Kana... – Joan quería decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no le salían.

\- ¿Por qué andan ustedes dos? – preguntó Iwaki sabiendo que Tsukumo estaba en shock mirando eso.

\- E-Espera Iwaki, puedo explicarlo…

\- ¿Por qué andan ustedes dos? – dijo Asada – no es malo que anden a salidas, pero al menos deberías haber avisado a Tsukumo de esto.

\- ¿No miraste los mensajes que te mandó Kana?

\- N-No, desde que venimos ayer del partido el teléfono lo tenía descargado y no lo puse a cargar, es más, no lo tengo conmigo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, salimos y no llevamos nuestros celulares – respondió Esperanza.

\- Pero ese beso que se dieron como que no es muy de amigos – habló Shizuku.

\- L-La verdad es que… - Joan no hallaba motivos para excusarse, pero la verdad es que estaba arrinconado, ahora que estaba pasando más tiempo con Esperanza, estaba haciendo un lado los sentimientos que había empezado a tener por Tsukumo – creo que al final estoy haciendo todo esto más largo de lo indebido.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Kana – Joan estaba nervioso de lo que iba a decir, pero al final sabía que, si seguía así, más gente iba a salir lastimada – creo que esto debe llegar a un final.

\- ¿D-De que hablas? – la peli negra tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que podía pasar, incluso sus amigas también.

\- Habla claro Fábregas-san – dijo Kurashiki.

\- Quiero a Esperanza y creo que lo mejor será parar esto – dijo el mexicano dejando en shock a todas las presentes, pero en especial a Tsukumo la cual no podía articular palabra alguna.

\- ¿Parar esto? – las chicas solo fruncieron un poco el ceño.

El ambiente se puso tenso en el sitio, pero Tsukumo comprendió lo que quería decir eso. Joan estaba terminando toda relación sentimental con ella.

Realmente… estaba pasando algo que venía presintiendo.

**.**

Ese domingo fue realmente perturbador y vaya que muchas cosas pasaron para que se pusiera feo, pero las cosas estarían cambiando para ese lunes que se regresaba a clases.

Rafael salió de su apartamento y lo primero que se encontró fue con su amante Kurashiki la cual lo saludó de beso.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó el chico.

\- Bien, por el momento.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo? – Rafael miró a la peli roja la cual parecía estar algo triste o más bien, como decepcionada.

\- L-La verdad no pasó conmigo, pero si con Tsukumo-san.

\- ¿Con Tsukumo? – eso impresionó a Rafael - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Fábregas salió ayer con Cortés-san y cuando nos los encontramos, estaban… - antes de que terminara, los demás extranjeros se hicieron presentes en el sitio y dejaron a Kurashiki sin terminar la frase, aunque la presencia de Joan y Esperanza incomodó a la chica la cual solo ignoró a ambos – te lo diré después, vámonos.

\- E-Está bien – Rafael no entendió y solo siguió a su amante la cual parecía ir molesta por alguna razón que él desconocía.

Por otro lado, Joan y Esperanza iban algo callados ya que sabían que Kurashiki no estaba precisamente feliz luego de la decisión de Joan por dejar a Tsukumo. Los demás notaron, pero decidieron callarse.

**\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? – **le preguntó Jetzel a Diego el cual estaba igual de preocupado.

**\- Ni idea, pero creo que Joan está metido en una bronca, lo mismo que Esperanza.**

**\- Se mira que sí, en realidad pasan algo fuerte, al menos eso pienso – **habló Seiya.

**\- ¿Sabes algo Seiya?**

**\- No, solo es intuición, aunque se mira que ambos se miran preocupados con Kurashiki, creo que la cosa es con las de segundo año.**

**\- Ojalá que no se hayan metido en problemas.**

**\- Espero que no – **los demás solo miraban a la pareja la cual solo iba callada y sabían que algo pasaba.

Cuando llegaron a Satogahama, todo parecía normal. Nakano se encontró con Ramón y se saludaron de beso, otra sorpresa fue Daniel y Jack que se encontraron en el camino con Iwaki y Asada, las cuales los saludaron muy felices por alguna razón, aunque Esperanza y Joan pasaron de lado y se miraba que las mejores amigas se notaban algo molestas con ambos.

Seiya rumbo a su aula, se halló con Emi la cual lo saludó de forma amistosa, aunque el abrazo que le dio se vio algo fuerte, incluso sus amigas dijeron que parecía más un abrazo de novios que de amigos.

Incluso Diego se topó con Honjou la cual se pegó al argentino dándole un abrazo fuerte en la espalda.

\- ¡Diego-kun! – la peli vino tinto estaba muy feliz con el rubio platino.

\- C-Chikage, no me abraces así de repente, estamos en la escuela.

\- No importa, al final de todo quiero que estemos más tiempo juntos, al final de todo, una chica debe querer al chico que le interesa – dijo la inglesa apretando más el contacto con el chico.

\- B-Bueno, no es que formalicemos, pero… - en eso, Diego notó como la inglesa miraba de reojo a Esperanza que iba pasando para su aula - ¿Chikage?

\- Lo siento Diego-kun, pero es que el ambiente está incomodo, huele como a maldita aquí.

\- ¡Te escuché maldita _greedy_!

\- ¡Pues lo de maldita se lo deberás aplicar a cierta española que quita el chico de otra chica! – le recriminó la inglesa.

\- ¿D-De que hablan?

\- ¿No te ha contado Diego-kun? – Honjou miró de reojo a Esperanza la cual se tensó un poco – resulta que la españolita de aquí… le quitó a Tsukumo-chan su pareja.

\- ¿Qué? – el argentino miró de reojo a Esperanza la cual solo desviaba la mirada algo molesta - ¿es cierto Esperanza? ¿Por eso es que andan así?

\- Sí, sé que estuvo mal esto, pero es que la verdad no tenía idea de que Tsukumo había estado intentando llamar a Carlos, simplemente pasó.

\- Bien lo decía yo que una españolita de tres octavos traería problemas.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

\- Basta por favor – calmó el argentino – miren, sé que las cosas entre el romance están mal, pero Chikage, Joan estaba indeciso entre elegir a Esperanza o a Tsukumo.

\- Pero Diego-kun, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Tsukumo-chan debe estar triste por esto y la culpa la tiene…

\- ¡Ya basta! – gritó el rubio platino callando a la inglesa – miren… discutamos esto en la práctica, ¿está bien?

\- B-Bien – Honjou no dijo nada más y se fue a su aula que para su desdicha, compartía con Esperanza, la cual, al ingresar, sintió todo normal, aunque la mirada de Iwaki decía otra cosa, aun así, ignoró el sentimiento.

Durante las clases no pasó a nada malo, aunque el ambiente entre los integrantes masculinos y femeninos de segundo año era algo incomoda.

Aunque el miedo que les daba a algunos era que entre las de segundo año se fueran a pelear con Esperanza y Joan ya que el ambiente entre ellos era tenso.

Finalmente, la hora de la práctica llegó.

Esperanza y Joan llegaron de primero al campo, acompañado de sus amigos y de Yoshimaru con Shinonome, los cuales se enteraron de la decisión de parte del castaño mexicano, aunque estos no le reprocharon nada, era su decisión, pero, aun así, se sentían mal por Tsukumo.

\- ¡Allá va Diego! – Yoshimaru lanzó la pelota fuerte hacia el jardín izquierdo en el que estaba el argentino y este logró atraparla sin problemas.

\- Aquí.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Ramón, vas tú! – ahora la lanzó al jardín derecho en el que estaba el moreno y este también logró atraparla.

\- Atrapada.

\- Bien, ¡al centro! – ahora fue Joan lanzándola al centro de la cancha en el que estsba la española.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – la peli verde se lanzó y logró atraparla - ¡aquí está Carlos!

\- Vamos con los otros jardineros, Rafael, al jardín derecho.

\- ¡Dale! – el mexicano mayor estaba listo y más cuando su amigo lanzó la pelota hacia su posición y este sin problema alguno logró atraparla - ¡aquí!

\- Bien, Jetzel, al jardín izquierdo – Joan lanzó la pelota hacia donde estaba el peli negro y sin problema alguno logró atraparla.

\- ¡Aquí está!

\- Entrenar en base será hasta que lleguen las demás, será más fácil – explicó Yoshimaru – y creo que vienen.

\- Sí, creo que sí – al decir eso, las demás del club venían ya preparadas, aunque siempre con los ánimos levantados.

Yoshimaru sabía que a lo mejor las de segundo año estarían molestas y que Tsukumo estaría algo triste, así que planeó algo rápido como hablar del Torneo.

\- ¿Qué harás Yoshimaru? – preguntó su novia peli azul.

\- No te preocupes Ryo-san, solo haremos algo normal, es para calmar los ánimos – el entrenador fue con las demás y las llamó – chicas, reúnanse que daremos una charla sobre el torneo.

\- ¡Es cierto! – exclamó Tsubasa – ya será el torneo, por fin podré jugarlo de nuevo.

\- ¡Ganaremos esta vez! ¡Lo presiento! – dijo Iwaki.

\- Bien chicas, chicos, hablaremos un poco de esto ya que estoy planeando algunas cosas – Yoshimaru hizo que se sentaran juntos todos, aunque llegó un momento en el que Tsukumo se sentó al lado de Esperanza y estas estaban algo incomodas al estar juntas.

\- ¿Y qué pasó Nishimura-san? – preguntó Tomoe.

\- Kawakita-san, al final de esto entenderán – el castaño estaba con Joan para hablar de esto – chicas, chicos, el torneo está a la vuelta de la esquina y estamos pendientes de dar una buena actuación ante el público, así que quiero que demos todo de nosotros.

\- ¿Contra quién vamos Nishimura-kun? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Eso aún no se define, el calendario se dará a conocer estos días y será enviado a los participantes del torneo, así que estamos pendientes en el sitio del equipo.

\- Eso déjamelo a mí – dijo Nakano riendo un poco.

\- Bueno, el entrenamiento lo llevaremos a un nivel más fuerte, pero creo que así llegaremos bien al torneo.

\- ¿M-Más fuerte el entrenamiento? – Hanayama quedó con la cara azul ya que sabía que sus piernas no aguantarían tan horrible entrenamiento.

\- Sí, el entrenamiento será duro ya que habrá muchos equipos con gran capacidad, la Academia que miro más fuerte es la de Kaio, siento que esas chicas son fuertes, al menos eso he visto – dijo el chico.

\- He visto algunos vídeos de Kaio y realmente son fuertes – dijo Joan dejando a un lado el nerviosismo – he visto como juegan en el torneo que se llevó a cabo en verano, por algo repitieron el campeonato y fueron campeones.

\- Realmente son una escuela fuerte – dijo Kotoha – aunque espero que también nos podamos enfrentar a Shin Koshigaya.

\- Claro que lo haremos, prepárense para cualquier momento en el torneo, será pronto así que vamos a entrenar.

\- ¡Sí! – los demás fueron parándose y fueron al campo a entrenar.

Tsukumo estaba con su expresión monótona y parecía que nada pasaba, pero Joan supo por su mirada que ella estaba triste, cosa que solo él y las amigas de la peli negra sabían.

Por suerte, no pasó nada más que el puro entrenamiento, aunque como dijo Yoshimaru, esta vez sería más fuerte, cosa que la sintió Kanako y Hanayama ya que ambas no eran muy atléticas.

\- ¡Mis piernas… no aguantan! – decía la peli rosa cayendo al suelo sobándose las zonas afectadas.

\- S-Siento que mis energías se van… ah… no puedo seguir – Kanako se agarró el estómago – me dan ganas de… ¡un ramen de hueso de res! ¡tamaño jumbo!

\- ¿Estás bien Nagai? – Jetzel se acercó a la chica la cual estaba inhalando fuerte.

\- Tanto entrenamiento… me dio hambre.

\- Kanako-chan, si sigues comiendo así vas a engordar más de lo que estás – dijo Nitta llegando con la peli negra.

\- ¡¿Cómo que más de lo que estoy?!

\- Es que… - la castaña no hallaba palabras para decirlo - ¡Saki-chan, dile tú!

\- ¡¿Yo?! – la peli azul se sintió traicionada, pero aun así habló – v-verás Kanako-chan… es que hace poco notamos que… t-tu… estás…

\- ¿Yo qué?

\- Chicas – Koko se acercó al grupo - ¿ya le dijeron a Kanako-chan que está engordando?

\- ¿Q-Que? – la peli negra sintió como el mundo se le caía encima y más cuando miró a sus amigas - ¿es cierto eso?

\- E-Es que… no queríamos decirte – dijo Saki y detrás de ella estaba Minako súper nerviosa.

\- ¡¿Estoy gorda?!

\- No lo estás – dijo Jetzel siendo visto por las demás – miro que tienes un cuerpo en forma, muy lindo.

\- V-Villalobos-san – la peli negra se sonrojó un poco – g-gracias.

\- No hay de que, simplemente miro a una mujer hermosa – al decir eso, Kanako sintió sus mejillas arder y sus amigas solo miraron la escena, algo curiosas, por un lado, aliviadas ya que se habían salvado de una posible muerte, aunque también estaban emocionadas ya que pensaban que su amiga ya podría conseguir algún chico.

\- ¿Estás bien Emi? – Seiya se acercó a la peli rosa que estaba a un lado.

\- Me duelen las piernas, siento que se me van a caer si camino.

\- No importa, sé que hacer – sin más, el nipo-hondureño tomó en sus brazos a la peli rosa la cual solo se sonrjó mucho por esto – así no tendrás que caminar.

\- S-Seiya-kun.

\- No te preocupes Emi, te llevaré a la banca – sin más, el chico se llevó a la peli rosa, siendo vista por sus amigas las cuales solo quedaron esa escena bastante emocionadas, al parecer, según ellas, Kanako no sería la única en conseguir una pareja.

Mientras que Hanayama, por alguna razón sentía algo extraño, pero no le disgustaba, más bien, era un sentimiento cálido. Mientras era cargada por el chico de segundo año, la peli rosa sintió como el corazón le latía fuerte y al verlo al rostro sintió fuerte sus mejillas arder.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el chico a lo que Hanayama solo ocultó su rostro en el pecho del nipo-hondureño - ¿Emi?

\- N-No es nada – dijo aun con el rostro ardiendo.

**.**

Cuando todos se estaban yendo, al final Iwaki detuvo a Esperanza y Joan los cuales sabían que pasaba.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué nos llamaste? – dijo la española – si es por lo Carlos, al final lo siento, pero…

\- No es eso – respondió algo neutral – ya Drechsel y Moravsky nos explicaron lo que pasó con lo del celular, pero aun así queremos escucharlo de boca de ustedes.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Dinos Fábregas-san, ¿al final quedarás con Cortés-san? – preguntó Shizuku.

\- L-La verdad es que… - Joan lo pensó, pero ya era hora de acabar con esto, ya no dudar y dejar de darle vueltas al asunto – sí, creo que fue un error de darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos y por eso realmente lamento mucho que Kana se halla enterado de esta manera y no haber seguido con algo serio… pero creo que es mejor dejar las cosas así.

\- Si es tu respuesta… pues ni modo – suspiró Iwaki que solo estaba con Shizuku y Honjou – no te preocupes por eso, al final de todo decidiste que hacer, sin rencores y solo sigamos como siempre ¿bien?

\- Sí – sonrieron ambos ya que ese enojo solo fue temporal.

\- Aunque aún me da cosa que hallas escogido a ese costal de carne barata de España en vez de carne maciza como la mía directa de Inglaterra – dijo Honjou haciendo referencia a ella misma.

\- Pues eso es porque Carlos elige carne de la buena en vez de algo que posiblemente lo sacaron de algún chiquero.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste hija del pecado?!

\- ¡¿A quién llamas hija del pecado, _greedy_ asquerosa?!

\- ¡Por tu culpa Diego-kun se enojó conmigo!

\- Obvio, ¿Quién no se enojaría de tener una novia tan horrenda como tú?

La pelea entre española e inglesa se prolongó un poco, aunque ninguno supo que Iwaki había tenido su teléfono y en modo de llamada hacia Tsukumo, la cual al final solo colgó y guardó su móvil en su mochila.

La peli negra solo iba a su casa, aunque en el camino… se vio como se limpiaba algunas lágrimas de los ojos, aunque esto nadie lo vio.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_Créanme cuando les digo que este fue el capítulo más duro que tuve que escribir ya que no quería alargarlo mucho con el problema y darle una solución a todo el problema del triángulo amoroso._

_Pero no se preocupen por Tsukumo, ella tendrá pareja, al igual que Tsubasa y Nozaki, esto vendrá pronto._

_También avisar que en el capítulo 50, al igual que lo hicieron ustedes, Redentor, Rin, haré un OVA, cuando lo publique, verán de que se trata._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	48. Viejos conocidos

**¡Wakanda por siempre!**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Ahora que lo dices, es cierto. Joan posee varias parejas, aunque si lo comparamos con el de Kurashiki, creo que el de Joan es más grande, aunque eso sin contar con el de Ramón XD. Pero no todo está perdido para Tsukumo, no dejaré que quede sola, te lo prometo. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Sí, al tener pegue con Joan y que se decidiera por Esperanza fue algo que le pegó fuerte al corazón, pero habrá alguien que le devuelva la alegría de estar enamorada. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un nuevo día en Japón, aunque para alguien era muy diferente ya que hacía algo que normalmente no haría.

Kanako Nagai estaba trotando en un parque cercano, era raro en ella ya que normalmente no era de hacer ejercicio en las mañanas, más en horas muy tempranas.

Aunque esto lo hacía con un propósito.

Después de las burlas que recibió de sus amigas por su estado físico, aunque lo tomó bien y sin rencores, aun así, quería demostrar que ella estaba en forma y no escuchar más ese tipo de comentarios.

No fue hasta que se encontró a alguien en el camino, mejor dicho, alguien que iba más adelante que ella, aun así, logró identificarlo.

\- ¿Villalobos-san? – Nagai se acercó al chico el cual estaba corriendo delante de ella - ¡Villalobos-san!

\- ¿Eh? – Jetzel reconoció el llamado y cuando volteó la mirada, notó a la chica de cabello negro que venía detrás - ¿Nagai? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- B-Bueno, estoy entrenando un poco, solo eso.

\- Que se me hace que no te creo – el mexicano la miró fijamente y concluyó algo rápido – déjame adivinar, sigues acomplejada por lo que dijeron tus amigas ayer ¿verdad?

\- S-Sí – Kanako fue finalmente descubierta y solo atinó a sonrojarse.

\- Mira, no sé qué tanto te esfuerzas en adelgazar, yo te miro de buena forma.

\- Lo sé, pero es que a veces me da el complejo de comer mucho y… no quiero engordar.

\- Pero eso es algo ilógico – dijo el chico con una gota de sudor en la frente.

\- Lo sé – la peli negra de la nada sacó un pan de melón y comenzó a comerlo – pero es que no puedo evitar comer, es muy delicioso.

\- Bueno, al final de todo te lo diré siempre, tienes un buen cuerpo, excelente figura – respondió Jetzel sonrojando mucho a Kanako.

\- ¿D-De verdad lo crees?

\- Sí, eres muy linda, además, suertudo el chico que fuera tu pareja Nagai – al decir eso, las mejillas de Kanako se pusieron más rojas que nunca, pero no comprendía porque, simplemente un chico le estaba haciendo halagos.

\- G-Gracias.

\- ¿Quieres seguir corriendo? Tengo la costumbre de hacer ejercicios en la mañana.

\- Sí, me gustaría mucho – sin más, la peli negra se fue con el chico el cual le hacía buena compañía.

Aunque este no sería el único momento que vivirían juntos, además, faltaba tiempo para eso.

**.**

Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio.

Un avión arribaba a la tierra del sol naciente y justo el vuelo provenía de Latinoamérica, más específico de la zona de México.

Varias personas bajaron del vuelo, pero en especial dos jóvenes los cuales solo caminaban por el aeropuerto.

-** ¿Así que esto es Japón? – **dijo uno con el cabello negro y ojos avellana – **es lindo, tal y como se ve en las fotos que nos manda Joan.**

**\- Pues tú lo dijiste **– respondió otro de cabello rubio y ojos cafés – **veremos cómo le ha ido a Joan.**

**\- Tú lo has dicho, pero antes vámonos que no tardaremos en tomar el taxi que nos lleve a donde está Joan, según lo que nos ha dicho, se queda en la ciudad de Satogahama, a ver si lo vemos.**

**\- Lo bueno de haber tomado esos cursos de japonés, pero lo único que no comprendí fueron las costumbres japonesas.**

**\- Por dos – **ambos chicos rieron los cuales solo se dirigieron hacia la entrada del aeropuerto a tomar el taxi que los llevara a su destino.

**.**

1 Hora más tarde…

En el apartamento de Joan…

El mexicano de cabello castaño recién se terminaba de cambiar y se miraba que estaba listo para ir a la Academia, pero siempre en sus pensamientos rondaba la noticia que lo seguía molestando, pero esta vez no de manera que le disgustara.

A partir de ayer, había formalizado relación con su mejor amiga, Esperanza.

El mexicano en otros tiempos habría pedido un periodo de tiempo para conocerse con la española, pero ellos llevaban años de conocerse, así que conocía muchas cosas de su amiga de cabello verde, así que no había necesidad de tener un tiempo de quedantes, así que solo decidió convertirse de una vez en pareja.

Cuando terminó de alistarse, tomó sus cosas y salió de su apartamento, pero se encontró con alguien en la entrada, la cual solo le sonrió cuando le vio salir.

**\- Buenos días Carlos – **la voz con el acento característico de su país lo hizo sonreír.

\- **Buenos días Esperanza – **sin más, el chico se acercó a la española y le dio un beso en los labios el cual fue correspondido.

**\- Vaya que saliste muy romántico – **río un poco – **eso es lo que me gusta de ti Carlos.**

**\- Solo lo hago por mi novia – **respondió el chico.

\- **Bueno, creo que debemos irnos, vamos a llegar tarde si seguimos coqueteándonos.**

\- **Tienes razón – **sin más, el chico tomó la mano de su ahora novia la cual se sonrojó ante el tacto, pero igual correspondió y solo siguieron adelante.

Los chicos salieron de sus apartamentos y solo tomaban rumbo a la Academia como cada mañana. El ambiente dejó de ser tenso y pasó a ser más calmado.

Kurashiki que iba de la mano con Rafael no se sorprendió al ver a Esperanza el ir con Joan de la mano, pero supuso que al final el mexicano menor había decidido a la española.

\- ¿Pasa algo Maiko? – preguntó Rafael a su pareja peli roja la cual solo desvió la mirada.

\- N-No, solo pensaba un poco – respondió sin más Kurashiki no queriendo hacer un show en el sitio.

Sin más, todo el grupo de chicos y las dos jóvenes llegaron a Satogahama, Nakano se unió yendo con Ramón y Honjou se le pegó en el camino a Diego también, aunque siempre habían peleas con Esperanza, pero ahora las de costumbres y ya no peleando por lo de Tsukumo.

Cada quien se fue a su salón de clases, pero cuando Esperanza se separó de Joan y yendo a su salón, en el camino se encontró con la persona que menos quería verse, no por nada malo, solo por la incomodidad.

\- B-Buenos días Tsukumo – dijo nerviosa la peli verde.

\- Buenos días – respondió la peli negra con su rostro monótono, aunque Esperanza no sabía que le quería decir.

\- E-Escucha Tsukumo, sé que debes estar enojada, pero solo quiero decir que lo sie…

\- No es obligatorio que te disculpes – dijo Tsukumo mirándola fijamente – al final de todo era decisión de Joan, no te digo que no me dolió, pero la verdad espero que les vaya bien.

\- Tsukumo – Esperanza se sintió muy mal por la peli negra, a pesar de que batallaron por el cariño del mexicano castaño, ahora se sentía mal por ella – realmente lo siento.

\- Ya dije que no es necesario que te disculpes Cortés-san, con solo que Joan sea feliz me conformo.

\- Con respecto a eso… ¿se seguirán llamando por el nombre o no? – esa pregunta la hacía la española ya que ahora que el interés amoroso que se tenían ambos se terminó, debían una forma en la que ambos se llamaran sin estar incomodos.

\- La verdad no lo he pensado, pero creo que no me molestaría que nos dirigiéramos por el nombre, ya llevamos un tiempo de hacerlo.

\- Me alegro – la morena sonrió por lo bajo – espero que todo esto se termine. Sé que algún día encontrarás a tu pareja ideal.

\- Eso espero – dijo por lo bajo la peli negra que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la española – gracias Cortés-san.

\- No hay de que Tsukumo.

Sin más, ambas chicas se fueron a sus respectivos salones. Tsukumo estaba logrando superar su amor por el mexicano, pero de lo que estaban seguros Esperanza y Joan, es que no había rencores entre ellos.

**.**

Llegó el final de las clases de ese día y esta vez fue diferente. Yoshimaru junto con Nakano llamaron a los demás a una reunión en el salón del club. Una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos, se procedió a dar comienzo a la reunión.

\- ¿Y para que nos llamaron Yoshimaru? – preguntó Shinonome a su pareja.

\- Lo siento si fue repentino Ryo-san y perdón por si llegamos a nuestra cita – se disculpó de antemano el castaño provocando el sonrojo en el rostro de la peli azul.

\- N-No importa, solo sigue – miró fijamente a Iwaki y Aoi que se reían – dicen un comentario ustedes dos y las envió al mismísimo infierno ahora mismo.

\- N-Nos callamos – ambas asustadas se escondieron detrás de Jack y Daniel.

\- Bueno, a lo que procedemos es que ya enviaron el calendario del torneo de invierno el cual se estará llevando a cabo en una semana.

\- ¡Genial! Ya jugaremos el torneo – decía alegre Tsubasa.

\- Espero que nos encontremos de nuevo a Kaio – dijo Iwaki saliendo detrás del estadounidense – estoy ansiosa de que nos veamos de nuevo las caras, me las pagarán por habernos eliminado del torneo.

\- Kaio es una escuela fuerte, realmente aterra cuando juegan – opinó Nakano – he investigado un poco y su forma de juego es totalmente bestial, son casi iguales a la Academia Ryoyukan, pero es difícil decir cual escuela es más fuerte.

\- ¿Puedo decir algo? – Kotoha levantó la mano.

\- Adelante Hiirgai-san.

\- Bueno, estuve hablando un poco con Yomi-san y dice que Ryoyukan es muy fuerte.

\- ¿Cómo es que hablas con Yomi-san?

\- Intercambiamos números después del juego que tuvimos con ella – dijo simplemente la peli verde oscuro – Yomi-san estaba impresionada del nivel de juego de Ryoyukan, tanto que casi pierden, pero es que contaban con varias jugadoras de buen nivel, en especial una de ellas que era la mejor y era…

\- Nao Nakata – dijo sin más la periodista sacando un poco de información que traía en algunas páginas – es el as de Ryoyukan y son una de las mejores instituciones, más cuando se trata de béisbol.

\- He escuchado un poco de ellas y son buenas – dijo Shinonome – Nao Nakata, creo que he escuchado sobre ella, pero no más que eso.

\- Un as que está al lado de Reina Kusakari, ambas son jugadoras de temer.

\- Bueno, lo importante es que tenemos que hacer un buen juego ante ellas – habló Sakagami acomodando un poco sus lentes.

\- Coincido, debemos ir con todo desde el principio – habló con confianza Iroha.

\- Se me hace que este será un buen torneo – dijo Diego que luego sería abrazado por Honjou - ¿Chikage?

\- Diego-kun, espero que me apoyes con todo, si lo logras… - la peli vino tinto se le acercó al oído y le susurró – te prometo que te daré un final feliz.

\- **¿F-Final feliz? – **exclamó en español el argentino.

\- Bueno, calmando un poco las cosas Honjou-san, tengo que decir que gracias a Nakano-san ya nos enteramos hace poco de nuestros rivales en el torneo, aunque esta vez debo decir que el sistema es el mismo.

\- ¿Eliminación directa?

\- Nishimura-kun, ¿ya sabes con quien es nuestro juego inaugural?

\- Sí – el chico mostró el monitor en el que se mostraba el nombre del equipo con el que Satogahama jugaría, aunque sorpresa no fue mucha ya que se imaginaban que jugarían con alguien así.

\- ¡¿Contra Ryoyukan?! – exclamaron todas sorprendidas viendo el nombre del equipo del cual estuvieron hablando hace poco.

\- ¿Jugaremos contra ellas?

\- Creo que ya valimos – dijo Kogumi para luego ser golpeada por su ardilla mascota – Lou-chan, eso duele.

\- No hay que perder la fe – habló Joan – créanme, cuando jugaba en Estados Unidos había rivales más fuertes y aunque sabíamos que perderíamos, poníamos todo de nosotros y salíamos triunfadores.

\- Fábregas-san tiene razón, no creo que debamos caer en que perderemos si no hemos probado jugar contra ellas – habló Kurashiki.

\- Sí, debemos ir con todo ante ellas – fue Tsubasa con su actitud alegre.

\- Sí, aunque creo que deberíamos prepararnos para cualquier cosa – habló la peli azul de cabello largo – Yoshimaru, Fábregas, creo que debemos alistar más los entrenamientos si queremos llegar a más resultados positivos.

\- Así es Ryo-san, así que, sin más, vayamos al campo, debemos entrenar para demostrarles a ellas que Satogahama va con todo.

\- ¡Sí! – sin más, el equipo entero se fue a entrenar, pero sin saber que habría una sorpresa.

**.**

El equipo estaba llegando a su campo de entrenamiento, pero de lejos notaron que había dos chicos en la grama de este mirando al campo y hablaban entre ellos.

\- ¿Y esos chicos? – preguntó Nozaki mirándolos.

\- Ni yo tengo idea – habló Yoshimaru, aunque luego de verlos fijamente comenzó a tener recuerdos fugaces – pero se me hace que los conozco, pero no recuerdo de dónde.

\- N-No puede ser – Joan abrió grandes los ojos y solo quedó viendo a los dos jóvenes.

\- ¿Qué pasa Joan? – preguntó Tsukumo.

\- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – ahora fue Esperanza – pensé que estaban en México.

\- ¿Eh? – finalmente uno de los dos chicos volteó la mirada y miró como había varias personas en el sitio, pero de inmediato notó a alguien muy conocido para él, mejor dicho, varias personas - **¡no me lo creo!** **¡Te encontramos Joan!**

**\- Veo que no tuvimos que caminar mucho para que pudiéramos dar contigo.**

**\- ¡Chicos! – **Joan fue con ellos y les dio un fuerte abrazo a ambos los cuales fueron regresados, pero de igual de forma de hermandad.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa aquí? – preguntó Waka confundida.

\- No entiendo nada – dijo Nakano que luego miró a su amante el cual parecía saber algo - ¿entiendes que pasa Ramón-san?

\- Sí – sonrió el hondureño menor – ellos son Francisco y Julián.

\- ¿Francisco y Julián?

\- Sí… son los primos de Joan.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

Descripción OC.

.

**Nombre. **Francisco Fábregas Carillo.

**Apariencia física. **Cabello negro y ojos color avellana y piel blanca. A parte de tener algo de musculatura, posee mucha fuerza en sus brazos por el tiempo que entrenó en su natal Culiacán al béisbol. Mide 1.75 m.

**Personalidad. **Francisco es bastante calmado, pero de vez en cuando se le sale lo competitivo cuando se trata de béisbol y también es buen estratega, aunque sus gustos por las mujeres son algo particulares, ya que se fija más en las mujeres un poco mayores. Jugaba de cátcher en su país.

**.**

**Nombre. **Julián Fábregas Carillo.

**Apariencia física. **Cabello rubio y ojos cafés además de tener la piel ligeramente morena la cual resalta su aspecto latino, pero también posee complexión trabajada, además de ser bueno en béisbol. Mide 1.77 m.

**Personalidad. **Es una persona muy activa cuando de deporte se refiere. Julián es bueno dando consejos, pero cuando se meten con sus amigos o familiares se puede poner muy molesto hasta el punto de dar miedo. Con las chicas es muy caballeroso y respetuoso, igual que su primo Joan. Jugaba de campocorto.

**.**

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_Bueno, ahora estamos ante dos nuevos personajes y son los primos de Joan, los cuales llegan en un buen momento y uno de ellos tiene una historia con alguien._

_Aviso también que… ya entré de nuevo a clases._

_¡Puta mano! Sí, hasta hace poco, dos semanas atrás, salí del segundo periodo que fue una tortura y ahora, este miércoles 9, si pasado, vuelvo a entrar, que grosería de la U._

_Pero bueno, los fics seguirán como siempre, a menos que ocurra un inconveniente, pero eso lo estaré avisando._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	49. Rumbo a nuestro destino

**Capitán Yolo Troll.**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Pues sí, otro enfrentamiento entre distintas franquicias, aunque tal vez no sea la última vez que lo hagan jaja. Pues Francisco tendrá la vista en una de las dos, aunque ya puedo decir que vas deduciendo quien es. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Pues el torneo está cerca y ya el equipo se prepara, aunque los dos primos de Joan llegan para hacer varios cambios, uno de ellos tiene un pasado con alguien, suspenso chan, chan, chaaan XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Por cierto, esperen los dos anuncios que haré al final, que, por cierto, el segundo, es sobre una apuesta, un reto que me estoy aplicando yo mismo, pero ya verán.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los primos de Joan habían llegado al sitio en el que el equipo de Satogahama practicaban, pero lo que no se esperaban era encontrarse con el castaño y todos los demás extranjeros que habían llegado a Japón a estudiar.

\- ¿Son los primos de Fábregas-san? – preguntó Nakano mirando a ambos chicos que estaban hablando con Joan.

\- Sí, ellos son Francisco y Julián – dijo la española sonriendo – aún recuerdo que al final de todo ellos habían dicho que no iban a venir a Japón porque ni siquiera sabían hablar japonés.

\- Sabe Senpai, en otros tiempos me hubiera extrañado que hubiera llamado a dos chicos por su nombre, pero al final sé que son extranjeros.

\- Bueno, además, los conozco de hace tiempo, así que al final no hay problema.

\- Tiempo sin verlos – decía Rafael riendo – creo que tengo varios meses de no verlos, desde inicios del año pasado.

\- Oigan, no quiero interrumpir el momento, pero creo que deberíamos entrenar, si es posible – decía Shinonome.

\- Ryo-san, déjalos, se están encontrando después de tiempo sin verse – decía el entrenador y novio de la peli azul – es un lindo encuentro.

\- B-Bueno, si tú lo dices.

\- Ahí va de mandilona – reía Iwaki por lo bajo, aunque luego fue vista por Shinonome – v-vamos Ryo, solo es una broma.

\- Cuando encuentren tu cuerpo en el Monte Fuji todo quemado, yo también diré que era una broma.

\- Así que son familia de Joan – habló por lo bajo Tsukumo – no se parecen en nada.

\- Casi no, eso es porque el padre de ellos es de piel ligeramente morena y su madre es de piel clara.

\- Vaya, así que ya sabemos de dónde salió ese físico.

\- Q-Que sexys – dijo Honjou que se le caía la saliva de la boca - ¿Por qué los latinos son tan guapos?

\- Y tan buenos en la cama – soltó la periodista mirando de reojo al hondureño menor.

\- Iré a verlos – Aoi fue la primera en acercarse a los dos chicos que seguían hablando con Joan - ¡Fábregas!

\- ¿Qué? – respondieron los tres chicos los cuales quedaron viendo a la peli lila y esta se quedó pensativa.

\- E-Este… yo me refería a ti – Aoi señaló a Joan – quería ver cómo eran tus primos.

\- Claro Senpai – el castaño miró al resto de chicas de Japón - ¡Chicas, acérquense, no muerden!

\- ¿Y es que somos perros? – preguntó Francisco el cual impresionó a Joan ya que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar en japonés. Al final, todo el equipo se acercó a los dos nuevos chicos.

\- ¿Ustedes son los primos de Fábregas-kun? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Sí – primero fue el peli negro de ojos avellana – soy Francisco Fábregas Carrillo, un gusto.

\- Y yo soy Julián Fábregas Carrillo – ahora fue el rubio de ojos cafés.

\- Un gusto… eh… ¿Cómo deberíamos llamarlos? – decía Minako la cual estaba igual de confundida.

\- Tenemos otro problema como el novio de Nakano-san y el de Emi-chan – dijo Saki sonrojando mucho a la peli rosa la cual miró de reojo a la peli azul.

\- ¡Saki-chan!

\- ¿Soy yo o hay mucho noviazgo entre latino y japonesa? – preguntó Kanako haciendo pensar a varias.

\- ¿En serio? – Julián miró a Joan - ¿Cuántos de estos están con alguna de estas hermosas chicas?

\- ¿H-Hermosas? – más de la mitad de las chicas se pusieron algo sonrojadas por el cumplido del rubio, pero al final sabían que eso era común para los extranjeros, así que solo lo dejaron pasar.

\- Pues que te cuento – respondió Rafael – pero creo que deberíamos entrenar, a eso venimos ¿no?

\- Sí, ¡ya quiero probar mis nuevos bateos para cuando nos enfrentemos a esas presumidas!

\- C-Creo que no deberías emocionarte tanto Izumiya-san, sé que es difícil ser una delincuente, pero al menos deberías calmarte – decía Shizuku a la peli azul con peinado de yakuza.

\- No soy una delincuente, ¿Qué les cuesta entender eso? – decía Kyouka algo irritada.

\- ¡A entrenar!

El equipo estuvo entrenado como siempre, solo que con más intensidad ya que como se sabía, el torneo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y ahora se encargarían de subir el nivel para enfrentar a Ryoyukan.

Aunque justo, llegó alguien que llamaría la atención de cierto chico, aunque al final esta se extrañó de que hubiera dos chicos viendo el juego, aunque Francisco tenía audífonos puestos.

\- ¿Eh? – la persona se acercó a ambos jóvenes – este, ¿Quiénes son?

\- ¿Eh? – Julián miró a la persona – lo lamento, es que veíamos el entrenamiento de nuestro primo y…

\- ¿Primo?

\- Sí.

\- Este… lamento si no me he presentado, soy Momoko Kakehashi y soy la asesora del equipo – la persona era la maestra de Satogahama la cual llegaba con su vestimenta típica.

\- Un gusto Sensei, mi nombre es Julián Fábregas Carrillo.

\- ¿Fábregas? ¿Así como Fábregas-san?

\- Sí, soy primo de Joan y este de aquí también – el rubio señaló a Francisco el cual solo seguís viendo el entrenamiento y escuchando música, hasta que sintió como su hermano Julián le tocaba el hombro - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Quítate los audífonos – el peli negro obedeció – levántate y saluda, que vino la maestra que se encarga del equipo de béisbol.

\- Lo lamento – rápidamente el peli negro se levantó y cuando dirigió su mirada hacia Momoko, este quedó callado cuando la observó. Su cabello castaño corto y sus ojos verdes, acompañados de su bonita figura y su simpática sonrisa lo hicieron quedarse sin palabras – u-un gusto.

\- Un gusto, Momoko Kakehashi.

\- Francisco Fábregas Carrillo, para servirle a Dios y a usted – dijo sosteniendo su mano, algo que sonrojó un poco a la maestra.

\- Francisco, déjala, ¿no ves que la incómodas?

\- ¡L-Lo siento! – el peli negro rápidamente la soltó algo sonrojado – lamento mi atrevimiento.

\- No te preocupes, al final de todo no creo que estén acostumbrados a la cultura japonesa, ya hemos experimentado con los chicos cómo se comportan ustedes los latinos, así que no hay problema.

\- Gracias por comprender Sensei – dijo Julián que luego de que la maestra bajara a la banca, este le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza a Francisco - ¿Qué se supone que fue eso idiota?

\- Oye, no me pegues, no tengo culpa, solo la saludé.

\- De verás que te pasas – Julián notó como el peli negro se le volvía a ver a la maestra la cual solo veía al equipo que asesoraba – idiota, deja de verla.

**.**

Cuando el entrenamiento finalizó, muchas cayeron al suelo muertas del cansancio.

\- ¡No aguanto mis piernas! – exclamó Amakusa – siento que me abandonarán cuando esté durmiendo.

\- No creo que sea para tanto – dijo Sakagami – es difícil ahora porque el entrenamiento lo hemos aumentado, pero esto servirá para aumentar el rendimiento del equipo.

\- Así como lo dice Sakagami-san, esto funcionará para que podamos aumentar la resistencia de sus cuerpos.

\- Nishimura-kun, pero mis piernas no aguantarán más – se quejó Hanayama.

\- Las mías tampoco – ahora fue Kanako.

\- Pero es que la grasa que se te acumula en el cuerpo te hace sentirte más pesada – dijo Minako que luego se tapó la boca sabiendo que había dicho algo que debió haberse callado - ¡L-Lo siento, es que me salió!

\- ¿Por qué dijiste eso Minako-chan? – dijo Saki algo asustada.

\- Lo siento, es que al final se me salió.

\- Chicas – la voz tétrica de Kanako las hizo sudar frio - ¿Por qué siguen diciendo que estoy gorda?

\- N-No es que estés gorda Kanako-chan, es solo que a veces se te sube la grasa al cuerpo y te deja algo de peso extra.

\- ¡Eso es estar gordo!

\- ¡L-Lo siento!

\- ¡Saki-chan! ¡Minako-chan! – la peli negra solo se preparaba para darles su merecido a sus amigas, pero el abrazo de alguien la hizo calmarse.

\- Relájate Nagai, no creo que debas hacer corajes por eso – decía Jetzel el cual estaba calmando a la chica la cual solo atinó a sonrojarse bastante por eso, pero el mexicano logró su cometido.

\- B-Bien, lo haré, gracias Villalobos-san.

Mientras esta escena se daba, los demás miembros guardaban sus cosas para alistarse a ir a sus casas, aunque en el caso de los latinos, querían hablar un poco con Francisco y Julián, aunque las parejas de algunos también fueron.

De ahí, todo el grupo se unió, incluso Kakehashi ya que querían hablar un poco sobre los demás con los primos del castaño. Mientras tanto, los demás iban en grupo y hablando.

\- ¿Y al final que pasó? – preguntó Honjou cerca de los primos de Joan.

\- Bueno, creo que al final se puso lo obvio, Joan lanzó la pelota y terminó atrapándola y ganaron el juego.

\- Fábregas-kun es muy bueno en el béisbol – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Sí, realmente es alguien bueno – la inglesa lo tomó de un brazo, cosa que alertó bastante a Esperanza.

\- ¡Suéltalo maldita _greedy_! – la peli verde lo separó – siempre para andar de resbalosa.

\- Pues al menos mis pechos no son de silicona.

\- ¡¿A quién llamas operada, pelo color menstruación?!

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

\- V-Veo que se llevan bien – río Julián un poco – ya me imagino que alguna de estas sea la novia de Joan.

\- Pues fíjate que sí Julián – Esperanza abrazó el brazo del castaño el cual solo se sonrojó un poco, pero se calmó – Carlos ahora es mi novio.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, somos pareja – lo dicho por el castaño confirmó el romance entre ambos, cosa que impresionó mucho a ambos chicos, pero como que Julián le dio algo duro esa noticia.

\- Me alegra mucho – dijo Francisco – ya era hora Joan, pensé que nunca saldrías de nuevo con alguien luego de lo que pasó con… ya sabes.

\- No me la recuerdes – dijo el castaño – al menos creo que encontré a la ideal.

\- Kana – Iwaki miró de reojo a la peli negra, lo mismo que la peli lila, pero se calmaron ya que notaron que la chica no estaba enojada ni nada por el estilo, estaba calmada, al parecer ya estaba superando lo de sus sentimientos.

\- Pero dejémonos de tanta cursilería, que me da diarrea – dijo Julián haciéndose el gracioso, pero Francisco sabía que algo andaba mal con él, solo él conocía su secreto.

\- La prieta conquistadora solo lo consiguió a puros pechazos – dijo Honjou enojando más a la peli verde.

\- ¡Como si ustedes estuvieran tan bien como para hablar!

\- Que Joan se volviera a enamorar es una sorpresa, pero al final creo me moriré antes de que Ramón consiga pareja, es más probable que el Cruz Azul salga campeón que eso pase.

\- Pues creo que te equivocas amigo mío – dijo Jack riendo un poco - ¿no es así chicas?

\- Sí – dijeron todas dejando en shock a los dos chicos.

\- ¡¿Cómo que ya tienes pareja Ramón?! – los dos miraron al hondureño menor el cual solo sonrió.

\- Y también Rafael se consiguió su pareja.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Bueno, Joan, Ramón, Rafael y Esperanza están con pareja, así que solo quedamos nosotros – río Daniel.

\- Y las parejas de Ramón y Rafael, ¿Quiénes son?

\- Pues ellas – los dos jóvenes tomaron a Kurashiki y Nakano y las abrazaron.

\- ¿En serio? – aunque los dos primos quedaban extrañados ante esto, pero el ver como ambas japonesas los abrazaban, terminaron de confirmar sus sospechas.

**.**

Unos minutos después, las chicas se desviaron a sus hogares, pero siempre recordando entrenar más ya que el torneo estaba cerca y comenzaba en unos días.

Nakano acompañó al hondureño menor a su casa, esa noche dormirían juntos, mientras que Kurashiki se fue con Rafael, aunque Joan se quedó con sus primos hablando un poco junto con Esperanza.

\- **¿Y qué harán?** – preguntó Francisco – **apuesto que ambos estarán muy felices.**

**\- Yo también espero eso, creo que estar con Esperanza será muy lindo.**

**\- Estar con Carlos es lo mejor que me ha pasado – **la española le dio un suave beso en los labios el cual fue correspondido por el castaño.

**\- Oigan, tampoco exageren, al menos se puede ver que se quieren.**

**\- Sí, si quieren se pueden adelantar, quiero hablar más con Julián.**

**\- ¿Eh? – **eso extrañó a la pareja, pero al final decidieron hacer caso y se fueron a sus respectivos apartamentos.

Una vez solos, Julián quedó extrañado por quedar solos con Francisco, pero sabía que él tenía algo que nadie más conocía.

**\- ¿Y bien? ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?**

**\- ¿De qué hablas Francisco?**

**\- No te hagas el tonto – **decía el peli negro sonriendo comprensivo – **Esperanza ahora está con Joan, así que ya no vale esconder tus sentimientos por ella.**

**\- El que haya estado enamorada de Esperanza ahora es cosa del pasado – **hablaba el rubio – **pero si ella es feliz, yo soy feliz, más cuando esté con alguien que conozca ya que así sé que estará bien.**

**\- No entiendo tu forma de pensar, pero sé que alguna chica llegará a tu vida.**

**\- Eso espero, aunque no quiero que te involucres con la maestra de Joan, te pasarás de verga si haces eso.**

**\- No tengo culpa – **decía con tristeza fingida el peli negro – **es que esa maestra es muy linda y sexy, creo que empezaré a hablar más con ella.**

**\- No seas idiota, al menos busquemos nuestro apartamento.**

Ambos chicos se fueron y en el camino se toparon con Rafael que dejaba a su novia peli roja en su apartamento.

**\- ¿Seguro que este es nuestro apartamento? **

**\- Estoy más que seguro, ¿Cuándo he fallado? – **decía el rubio llegando al apartamento después del de Kurashiki.

**\- Yo no entraría a ese si fuera ustedes – **habló Rafael pasando a su apartamento.

**\- ¿Por qué? Es nuestro apartamento.**

**\- Yo hago con advertirles.**

Sin hacer caso, Julián entró al sitio y solo quedó callado cuando vio una escena bastante rara para él. Ramón y Nakano desnudos en el sillón teniendo relaciones, cosa que hizo que de inmediato el rubio cerrara la puerta bastante rojo.

**\- ¿Qué fue lo que viste?**

**\- No quieres saber – **el rostro de Julián estaba más rojo que un tomate y este solo miró a Rafael el cual sonreía un poco.

\- **Te acostumbrarás – **dijo simplemente el peli negro de ojos morados antes de entrar a sus apartamento – **por cierto, su apartamento es la planta de arriba.**

**\- G-Gracias.**

Sin más, ambos chicos se fueron a su dichoso nuevo hogar, aunque los motivos de porque estaban en Japón, lo revelarían más adelante.

**.**

Días después…

\- ¿Listas para esto? – Yoshimaru estaba frente a sus jugadoras y Joan el cual estaba como segundo entrenador y estaban en el bus que los llevaría al estadio en el que comenzarían a jugar el torneo.

\- ¡Sí, entrenamos duro para este momento! – decía Tsubasa.

\- Demos lo mejor de nosotras, así que no vamos a dar nada por sentado – Shinonome hablaba.

\- Les partiré toda la cara a los rivales – decía Esperanza emocionada.

\- Bueno, si vamos por ese entusiasmo, realmente creo que ganaremos este torneo.

\- ¡Vamos a la victoria!

Sin más, el equipo femenino de Satogahama partió junto con sus amigos y amantes al torneo.

El Torneo de invierno iba a comenzar.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_El torneo de invierno está a punto de comenzar y bueno, ya conocimos un poco a Julián y Francisco y por el momento, las cosas avanzarán más con el paso de los capítulos._

_**Primer aviso. **__A partir de ahora, los fics de Jet Girls y el de Tamayomi se publicarán intercalado. O sea, una semana se publicará el de Jet Girls, de ahí la siguiente el de Tamayomi y así sucesivamente, iniciando a partir de hoy._

_**Segundo aviso.**__ El siguiente capítulo es el OVA por el capítulo 50 del fic. Ya vimos uno de Idols, uno de chicas mágicas… conociéndome, quien sabe que haga, pero apuesto que les gustará._

_Y hablando de OVA, este sábado se estrena el último episodio del Hachinai Re: Fine y ya pronto será el OVA. Y creo que es hora de hacerlo público._

_**Tercer aviso. **__Con mi amigo Redentor hablé sobre que yo haría una apuesta sobre que si el capítulo 13 sale con un especial de la playa (__**trajes de baño 7w7**__) o anuncian una segunda temporada, lo que voy a hacer es que cuando tenga terminada mi página de Facebook, voy a revelar como soy físicamente a través de una foto a cuerpo completo, no daré mi nombre ni nada, pero creo que ya podrán saber cómo es Ninja Britten 11 en la vida real._

_Cuanto tenga todo listo, se lo haré saber poniendo el link de la página en mi muro, hasta entonces, espérenlo._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	50. OVA Hachinai Band Girls

**Yes BanG Dream Yes.**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Pues sí, dejé esa pista y veo que al final resultó, pero ni modo, como diría Auronplay, él es feliz, ella es feliz y yo también soy feliz XD. Y sí, más adelante que pasará con Francisco con Kakehashi jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Solo miré los dos primeros ya que no encontraba página donde verlos y cuando encontraba alguna, siempre los eliminaban, pero la verdad es que le hicieron varios cambios de animación y diseño, veremos cuando lo sacan en sub español. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsubasa Arihara iba de regreso a su casa luego de la práctica, cuando de repente pasó frente a una tienda en la cual vendían de casualidad puros instrumentos musicales.

\- ¿Qué se sentirá tocar instrumentos? – por alguna razón a Tsubasa le llamó la atención eso, pero solo lo dejó ir y se fue a su casa.

Cuando llegó, pasó frente a la casa de su entrenador y amigo Yoshimaru Nishimura, aunque las luces estaban encendidas, a lo mejor él estaba con Shinonome.

Entró a su casa y lo primero que miró le llamó la atención y por mucho.

\- ¿Yui-nee? ¿Misa-nee? – Tsubasa miró como sus hermanas estaban tocando instrumentos, más específicos la guitarra y el teclado.

\- Hola Tsubasa, ¿Cómo estás? – la Arihara mayor miró a su hermanita.

\- ¿Qué hacen?

\- Bueno, resulta que ya va a hacer el festival de Satogahama, así que hemos pensado hacer una banda con unas amigas para tocar en el escenario.

\- ¿Una banda?

\- Sí – Yui dejó a un lado la guitarra que estaba tocando – resulta que estamos con unas amigas armando una banda en la cual será muy visto.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, estamos con unas chicas que hacen de bajista y baterista, así que nosotras completamos la banda.

\- ¿Y quién es la que canta?

\- Es Yui – Misa señaló a la mayor.

\- ¿Yui-nee?

\- Sí, cantaremos algunas canciones de anime en las cuales todos disfrutarán eso.

\- Vaya – Tsubasa quedó algo pensativa – no sé qué hacer para el festival, además, no recuerdo haber planeado nada.

\- ¿Y ustedes harán una banda o qué?

\- Me gusta mucho la idea de hacer una banda – sonrió la oji azul – ¡eso es! ¡Armaremos una banda!

Sin más, la capitana se fue a su habitación y al entrar, solo se acostó en su cama y se puso a pensar en la idea de hacer una banda. Aunque la pregunta era… ¿aceptarían las demás?

Solo queda preguntar a las demás.

**.**

Una vez terminada las clases del día siguiente y las dudas que tenía su mente, finalmente Tsubasa reunió a los demás y les comentó su idea.

\- ¡¿Hacer una banda?!

\- Sí, Yui-nee y Misa-nee planean dar una presentación junto con unas chicas y creo que es buena idea de que podamos hacer algo así.

\- Arihara, no sé porque te nacen estas cosas, pero la verdad es que no creo que eso sea posible, no creo que nadie tenga experiencia tocando instrumentos.

\- Pero chicas, si damos un concierto estaría genial.

\- ¿Puedo decir algo? – Joan levantó la mano.

\- Adelante.

\- Bueno, creo que conozco ciertas personas que tocaron instrumentos.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – Tsubasa se emocionó por eso.

\- Qué más da, yo toqué batería – Rafael levantó la mano impresionando a más de alguno.

\- ¿Tocaste batería Rafael-san? – preguntó Kurashiki.

\- Aprendí a tocar hace tiempo, pero me enfoqué más en los estudios y en el béisbol que lo terminé dejando.

\- Yo toqué bajo – Ramón fue el siguiente y también llamó la atención.

\- ¿En serio Ramón-san? – preguntó la novia del hondureño menor.

\- Y yo toqué el teclado – ahora fue Seiya el que habló.

\- ¿Seiya-kun, en serio?

\- Sí, aunque cuando no era una cosa que digan que lo tocaba de la mejor manera, pero algo es algo.

\- ¡Lo tengo!

\- ¿Qué se te ocurrió?

\- Lo tengo, quiero que sea una banda de chicas, así que podemos hacer esto – Tsubasa sacó papel y lápiz – si cada chica con su pareja pudiera tocar un instrumento, pero que las chicas tocaran, sería genial.

\- ¿Qué pretendes Arihara?

\- Esto más o menos – la capitana mostró el plan que tenía – bueno, como Maldonado-kun y Maldonado-Senpai… sonó raro lo sé, pero como decía, podrían enseñarle a Ayaka-chan y a Emi-chan a tocar el bajo y el teclado.

\- ¿Nosotras? – Nakano y Hanayama se miraron extrañadas.

\- Creo entender que pasa – dijo Jetzel – lo que Arihara está tratando de decir es que Seiya le enseñé a Hanayama a tocar el teclado mientras que Ramón le enseñe a Nakano a tocar el bajo.

\- Comprendo eso, pero falta pensar en que falta una guitarrista, una baterista y también una vocalista.

\- Si me permiten decir, yo toqué guitarra – Yoshimaru levantó la mano.

\- ¿En serio Nishimura-kun?

\- Sí, toqué un poco en la escuela, de hecho, recuerdo que con unos amigos le toqué una serenata a Sayaka cuando salía con ella – decía algo tímido el entrenador, aunque a Shinonome la última parte no le agradó.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste eso?

\- Bueno Ryo-san, es que la verdad es que no me acordaba de eso, pero si gustas te puedo enseñar.

\- ¡Confirmado! Ryo tocará la guitarra – dijo Iwaki son dejar a la peli azul responder.

\- Entonces que Kurashiki-chan sea la baterista – dijo Honjou sonrojando a la chica de cabello rojo.

\- ¿P-Por qué tengo que ser baterista?

\- Porque tu novio es baterista.

\- P-Pero es que…

\- Maiko – Rafael tomó de las manos a la peli roja – sé que podrás hacerlo si prácticas, te lo aseguro.

\- Rafael-san – Kurashiki se sonrojó en parte, pero al final accedió a la petición de su novio y terminó aceptando.

\- Bien, tendríamos a Ayaka-chan como bajista, Emi-chan como tecladista, Kurashiki-Senpai como baterista y a Shinonome como guitarrista.

\- Ya tenemos una banda – río un poco Saki.

\- Solo falta la vocalista, pero la verdad es que no sé quién pueda hacerlo.

\- Obvio que deberías ser tu Tsubasa-san – dijo Waka.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

\- Porque más, fuiste la de la idea, así que creo que no hay opción de que te hagas de rogar – dijo Sakagami.

\- Creo que tienen razón Arihara-san – dijo Tsukumo.

\- L-La verdad es que no sé cantar…

\- No lo creo Tsubasa-san – habló Nakano – según tus hermanas, cantas en la ducha y no haces nada mal.

\- ¡¿Cómo ellas saben eso?!

\- Bueno, sin discusión Arihara, vas a hacer cantante, así que mejor ve entrenando la voz ya que cantarás.

\- B-Bien, todo lo que sea por el club.

\- Puedo diseñar los trajes para la banda, serán 5 chicas, así que déjenmelo a mí – dijo Amakusa.

\- Sí, Amakusa-san diseñó los trajes para el equipo de béisbol, así que creo que saldrán geniales.

\- ¿Y los instrumentos? – preguntó Nozaki.

\- Yo tengo mi bajo - habló Ramón

\- Mi guitarra está en mi casa.

\- No tengo mi teclado – dijo Seiya.

\- Ni yo tengo mi batería.

\- No se preocupen por eso, la escuela posee batería y teclado, así que no hay problemas en que ensayen

\- Dejando todos los problemas a un lado, es hora de que comencemos a entrenar – habló Yoshimaru.

\- Nishimura-kun, ¿puedo entrenar mi canto en tu casa?

\- ¿En mi casa? – el castaño quedó confundido - ¿Por qué no en tu casa?

\- Es que no quiero que Yui-nee y Misa-nee sepan lo que voy a hacer, así que quiero que sea secreto.

\- No me gusta mucho la idea de que estés a solas con Yoshimaru Arihara, así que estaré con él porque quien sabe que pase – decía Shinonome tomando del brazo a su novio.

\- **Estos celos me hacen daño, me enloquecen – **decían los chicos latinos cantando en su idioma, cosa que hacía que las chicas de origen japonés no entendieran.

\- Dejando eso, vamos a entrenar, ya después veremos lo de la banda.

Aunque el entrenamiento se llevó con normalidad, luego de esto, Tsubasa que vivía al lado de su amigo castaño, se reunió con él y su novia de cabello azul.

Tal y como dijo Yoshimaru, él poseía una guitarra eléctrica, aunque esta poseía la forma de una estrella de color azul.

\- ¿Qué guitarra es esta Nishimura-kun?

\- Es una Random Star, la toqué un poco de niño, pero ahora creo que Ryo-san la tocará para el concierto.

\- L-La verdad es que no estoy segura de poder tocar eso.

\- Ven te mostraré los acordes y como debes tocar, Arihara-san, si quieres puedes ir a practicar a mi habitación.

\- Bien – la castaña se fue hacia el cuarto del chico mientras este se quedaba con su novia de ojos morados a practicar la guitarra.

Lo mismo pasó con Nakano y Ramón, el cual le mostró como tocar los acordes del bajo, el cual era algo más sencillo que la guitarra, aunque eso significaba que necesitaban tiempo para perfeccionarlo.

Durante la semana, Kurashiki, Rafael, Seiya y Hanayama se ausentaron del entrenamiento, esto, para practicar en las tardes en el teclado y la batería, esto más porque la escuela no estaba abierta en la noche.

Con Rafael y Kurashiki…

\- ¿Cómo es que tocas batería Rafael-san?

\- Me gustó la idea de tocar algún instrumento, pero la verdad es que no quería dañarme mucho los dedos, había visto como algunos músicos se dañaban los dedos y bueno… tomé el sitio más seguro.

\- Vaya, ya veo – la peli roja se sentó en el asiento de batería - ¿y qué hago?

\- Toma – el peli negro le dio las baquetas – con esto tocarás los tambores.

\- Pero la verdad es que no entiendo que pasa.

\- Mira, este es el platillo Ride, luego viene el Tom de piso, los Toms 1 y 2, el bombo, la caja o tarola y por último los contratiempos…

El mexicano le mostraba las distintas partes de la batería a Kurashiki, pero luego de eso le mostró como se debían sujetar las baquetas, como seguir el ritmo y también para que servía cada parte de la batería, cosa que la peli roja aprendía rápido.

Del otro lado, Hanayama trataba de aprender de parte de su Senpai nipo-hondureño a tocar el teclado.

\- ¿Entendiste Emi?

\- Más o menos Seiya-kun, pero es que la verdad es que siento que me va a costar aprenderlo.

\- No te preocupes por eso, al final de todo sé qué harás buen papel, creo en ti Emi – la sonrisa de Seiya hizo sonrojar a la peli rosa la cual solo desvió la mirada.

\- D-Daré lo mejor de mí para alegrarte Seiya-kun.

\- Eso quiero Emi.

Ambos jóvenes también empezaron a practicar el teclado, así que también se unían al proyecto de Tsubasa.

**.**

El día antes del festival…

\- ¡Ta dán! – Amakusa llegó junto con Tomoe y Akane a mostrar el diseño de los trajes que llevarían las 5 chicas al escenario.

\- Que lindos – Tsubasa quedó encantada por los diseños de la chica.

\- Pues se miran normales – Shinonome observaba el atuendo. Eran camisetas blancas como las de béisbol, pero hechas con tela de nilón para hacerlas idénticas a las de futbol, pero estas tenían el diseño de una pelota de béisbol con varias notas musicales envolviéndola, las 5 camisetas de distintos colores, para ser más específicos, café, azul, verde, rosado y rojo.

\- ¡Increíbles! ¡Se ven muy lindas! – Hanayama se veía con varias estrellas en sus ojos.

\- Así es, te mirarás linda – Koko tomó de las manos a la chica la cual solo saltó de la alegría.

\- ¿S-Saldré con eso? – la cara de Kurashiki se puso un poco del mismo color de su cabello.

\- No lo creo, creo que te mirarás bien Maiko.

\- R-Rafael-san.

\- Creo que te quedará bien Ayaka.

\- ¿Tú crees Ramón-san?

\- Sí, te quedará bien.

\- Bueno, ya están listas para el concierto ¿verdad?

\- ¡Alto ahí! – Iwaki detuvo a todos.

\- ¿Qué pasa Iwaki?

\- No pueden tocar sin un nombre para la banda.

\- Eso es no tan necesario Iwaki – dijo Jetzel.

\- Mi estimado Villalobos, no creo que entiendas eso, pero todo equipo o banda necesita un nombre, así que no nos vamos sin que decidamos un nombre.

\- Hay varios nombres para una banda.

\- ¿Por qué pensamos en una banda? – dijo Shinonome algo irritada – solo actuaremos una vez, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

\- Ryo, se ve que eres alguien que no piensa las cosas bien, si el día de tu boda sabes que tendrás la luna de miel y que posiblemente cojan, llevarías ropa interior debajo de tu vestido de novia ¿no?

\- ¡¿Por qué haces esa referencia?!

\- ¿Starlight?

\- ¿Qué dijiste Akane-chan?

\- ¿Y si le ponemos Starlight?

\- ¿Por qué ese nombre?

\- Bueno, pensé que a lo mejor era porque cuando se batea, lo que deja el rastro sería como la luz de las estrellas.

\- Bueno, el nombre suena lindo, pero la verdad es que no sé si valla – dijo Kotoha.

\- ¿N-No les gustó el nombre? – lo dicho por la castaña de capucha de gato hizo que se formaran algunas lágrimas en los ojos de Akane y eso hizo sonrojar mucho a los ahí presentes.

\- ¡Decidido, ese será el nombre!

\- Starlight, me gusta mucho – sonrió Tsubasa – ahora veremos que pasa mañana.

\- Daremos lo mejor de nuestra parte.

**.**

Finalmente llegó el día del festival de Satogahama, muchas aulas comenzaron con las actividades que se realizaban, tal como cafés y esas cosas.

Aunque el evento más esperado era el concierto que atraía mucha atención, tanto que cuando se anunció que había dos bandas, los alumnos se pusieron muy atentos, aunque esto fue más cuando se supo que eran bandas femeninas.

En el camerino…

\- ¡Bien, estoy lista! – Tsubasa salió con la camiseta la cual poseía las notas y las orillas de la pelota de color café, también acompañado de una calzoneta algo ajustado y del mismo color, café.

\- No creo que saldré con esto – Shinonome mostraba su vestimenta con los diseños azules y su short del mismo color.

\- Y me lo dices a mí – habló Kurashiki del mismo modo, solo que con los diseños de color rojo.

\- No creo que tenga nada de malo, se ve genial – Nakano mostraba su figura con el traje de detalles verdes.

\- Mis pechos están algo ajustados – decía la peli rosa con el traje con los detalles rosados.

\- Bueno, es hora de salir a la acción – hablaba la capitana - recuerdan la canción ¿cierto?

\- Si Arihara-san, nos la repetiste como mil veces – dijo la peli roja tomando las baquetas de su novio – espero que a Rafael-san le guste la canción que tocaremos.

\- Solo quiero terminar esto de una vez – Shinonome tomó la guitarra de su pareja.

\- No dirás que no te gustaría que Nishimura-san te vea tocando ¿verdad? – Hanayama río un poco ante esto.

\- No, lo que me gustaría ver es que mejores tus habilidades en el equipo y que subas tus notas, das pena Hanayama.

\- Jeje, nos desviamos del tema.

\- ¡Vamos a cantar y demostrar a todo el instituto el poder del club de béisbol de Satogahama! – Tsubasa salió del camerino seguida de sus compañeras, Kurashiki llevando las baquetas y Shinonome y Nakano llevando la guitarra y el bajo de sus parejas. Hanayama solo iba detrás ya que el teclado estaba en el escenario.

\- ¡Gracias Satogahama! – gritó una chica la cual era la vocalista en la que las hermanas de Tsubasa estaban y acto seguido, se retiraron entre muchos aplausos de varios alumnos.

\- Muchas gracias a las Rock Girls por tan buen concierto, aunque falta una banda más en el recinto, por favor, denle la bienvenida a la banda Starlight.

Sin más, los aplausos se escucharon fuerte, pero más cuando salieron las 5 chicas y las vestimentas que llevaban. Cada quien se fue a su posición y solo esperaban a que Tsubasa dijera algo.

\- ¡Buenos días Satogahama! Soy Tsubasa Arihara, capitana del club de béisbol y quiero dedicarles esta canción con la cual armamos con mis amigas y se las presentaré – la castaña hizo ademán de que cada una se presentara.

\- Ayaka Nakano en el bajo – la peli verde sonó un poco de su instrumento.

\- Emi Hanayama, en el teclado – la peli rosa tocó algo de las piezas.

\- S-Soy Ryo Shinonome, guitarra – dijo simplemente la peli azul tocando algo de la guitarra de su novio.

\- Maiko Kurashiki, en la batería – Maiko tocó algo de los platillos.

\- Y yo soy la vocalista Tsubasa Arihara y les cantaré la canción que marcó la infancia de muchos y es Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku.

Un fuerte aplauso y gritos se escucharon al mencionar esa canción y solo se pusieron en marcha.

Primero comenzaron Kurashiki tocando la batería y luego el solo que se escuchó de Shinonome con la Random Star más la sinfonía del bajo de Nakano y los sonidos armoniosos del teclado de Hanayama le daban un toque muy bello.

Tsubasa tomó el micrófono y comenzó la canción, aunque Nakano y Shinonome le harían compañía. La peli verde en el lado izquierdo mientras que la peli azul en el derecho.

(**Dragon Ball GT Dan Dan Kokoro hikareteku – MAON KUROSAKI – RAY. Así sale en YouTube, pero ignoren al hombre y las cosas que él canta las canta Tsubasa.**)

.

_Dan Dan kokoro hikareteku__  
__sono mabushii egao ni__  
__hatenai yami kara tobidasoo__  
__Hold my hand._

.

El público cantaba al unísono y los novios de las chicas cantaban con fuerza junto a sus amigos y las demás del club.

.

_Kimi to deatta toki  
kodomo no koro taisetsu ni  
omotteta basho o omoidashitanda._

_._

_Boku to odotte kurenai ka  
hikari to kage no winding road  
ima de mo aitsu ni muchuu na no?_

_._

_sukoshi dake furimukitaku naru youna toki mo aru kedo  
ai to yuuki to… hokori o motte tatakau yo._

.

\- ¡Chicos no los escucho! – gritó Tsubasa y todos en el escenario cantaron fuerte.

.

_Dan Dan kokoro hikareteku  
kono hoshi no kibou no kakera  
kitto daremo ga eien o te ni iretai._

_._

_zen zen ki ni shinai furi shite mo  
hora kimi ni koi shiteru  
hatenai yami kara tobidasoo  
Hold your hand_

.

El solo de guitarra acompañado del bajo de Nakano hicieron un efecto extraordinario, que luego añadido los sonidos dulces del teclado de Hanayama y los tambores sonando fuerte de parte de Kurashiki le dieron más emoción a la canción y el escenario era una locura aplaudiendo y cantando a lo loco. Jetzel estaba abrazada a Kanako cantando, Joan a Esperanza muy abrazados cantando con amor, Honjou tenía a Diego cantando también.

Luego vino la última parte de la canción.

.

_Okotta kao mo tsukateru  
kimi mo suki da kedo anna ni  
tobashite ikite daijobu ka na to omou._

_._

_Boku wa nanigenai shigusa ni  
furimawasareteru sea side blue  
sore de mo aitsu ni muchuu na no?_

_._

_Motto kikitai koto ga atta no ni futari no kaiwa ga  
kuruma no oto ni habamarete toori ni mau yo._

_._

_Dan Dan kokoro hikareteku  
jibun de mo fushigi nandakedo  
nani ka aru to suguni kimi ni denwa shitakunaru._

_._

_Zen Zen ki no nai furishitemo  
kekkyoku kimi no koto dake miteita  
umi no kanata e tobidasoo yo  
Hold my hand._

.

Con la guitarra de Shinonome y los platillos de Kurashiki la presentación terminó y todos aplaudieron con fuerza por la hermosa canción de la banda de Tsubasa.

\- ¡Somos Starlight! ¡Gracias por su tiempo chicos! – sin más, las 5 se retiraron entre aplausos y los novios de algunas de ellas estaban bien calmadas.

\- ¡Ella es mi novia! La que tocaba bajo / guitarra / batería es mi novia – decían a los 4 vientos Ramón, Yoshimaru y Rafael.

Aunque de largo, se veía a una chica de cabello rojizo de estatura pequeña y a una chica de cabello celeste y rosado, pero más alta, mirando el concierto.

\- ¿Qué le pareció el concierto? – preguntó la más alta.

\- No está mal, aunque les falta práctica, aun así, estaré atenta de esta banda Starlight – sin más, la peli rojiza se alejó del lugar – vámonos PAREO, debemos seguir con mi sueño de convertir a Raise a Suilen en la mejor banda, más grande que esas de Roselia.

\- ¡Sí, Chu2-sama! – la chica se fue tras la más baja dejando a todo el escenario aplaudiendo.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_Espero que les haya gustado el OVA. Tal vez piensen que, porque no usé las canciones de la franquicia tal como sus canciones de Idols, pero definitivamente quería algo diferente._

_Espero que les haya gustado y la próxima semana será el inicio del Torneo de Invierno._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	51. Inicia el Torneo de Invierno

**Fuera del aire.**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Pues sí, estuvo bueno el especial y sí, las canciones de las chicas son buenas, pero creo que estas era la indicada para la ocasión jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Un concierto de las chicas en vivo… salió bien y sí, cada quien aprendió de su respectiva pareja a tocar instrumentos, al menos lo pasaron bien que es lo importante. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finalmente, luego de varios meses de práctica, de llegada de varias personas a sus vidas, en donde incluso nació el romance en algunas, pero de la misma forma en la que se pusieron muchos juegos y conocieron varias personas.

De 11 chicas pasar a aproximadamente 30 chicas era un logro y ahora convertido en un club mixto, ya era un logro mayor al que Tsubasa aspiró cuando fundó el club de béisbol.

En el bus que iba rumbo al estadio en el que se llevaría a cabo el torneo, era el mismo en el que se había realizado el de verano, así que ahora solo faltaba el hecho de que se jugara con todo.

\- ¡Estoy tan emocionada! – exclamó Tsubasa en el autobús junto a todo el equipo.

\- Cálmate un poco Arihara – dijo Shinonome al lado de su novio – debemos concentrarnos ante todo y contra el rival que nos toque.

\- Vamos contra la Academia Ryoyukan.

\- Es una Academia muy fuerte, pueden darle guerra a Kaio – decía Nakano – será muy difícil eso.

\- Si vamos con todo, lograremos ganar – decía Sakagami – debemos ir con todo.

\- No se rindan tal como así – habló Senba – vamos a ganar a como dé lugar.

\- Así es, no debemos rendirnos – decía Kyouka – vamos a darles con todo.

\- Si alguien como Kyouka lo dice, entonces vamos a darles con todo – sonrió malvadamente Iwaki.

\- Tengo mi bate para darles con todo – dijo Aoi chocando los 5 con su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Están seguros de que podíamos venir? – preguntó Julián que iba detrás junto con Francisco, Joan y Esperanza y los demás latinos.

\- Claro, son primos de Fábregas-san, así que cuentan para que puedan venir a vernos jugar – río Aya.

\- Y quien sabe, a lo mejor ven unas cuantas chicas que les atraigan – habló Honjou.

\- Y ahí va de nuevo la teletubbie de bolsillo con sus comentarios pervertidos – Esperanza comentó y eso no le gustó nada a la inglesa.

\- Y quien te ha hablado a ti… chocolate andante.

\- ¡¿Cómo me dijiste estúpida?!

\- Chikage, por favor – Diego calmó a la chica la cual solo lo abrazó con fuerza mientras veía de reojo a Esperanza fulminándola con la mirada, sentimiento que era correspondido por la española.

\- **¿Te encuentras bien Esperanza? – **la española solo asintió.

\- Se ve que tiene una buena relación – habló Julián – me alegro por ello.

\- Gracias Julián.

\- ¿Qué haremos si ganamos el torneo? – Iwaki sacó el tema.

\- Creo que lloraré – dijo Nozaki – sinceramente creo que no soportaré la emoción.

\- Tengo unos cohetes para reventar – Aoi dijo llamando la atención de todos - ¿Qué?

\- Senpai, no creo que debas hacer esto.

\- Es común en Honduras que cuando un equipo gana, se celebra el triunfo reventado cuetes.

\- ¿Cuetes?

\- Es como se les dice a los cohetes allá en Honduras – río Seiya – aunque lo hacemos más cuando el Olimpia gana ¿verdad Ramón?

\- Ahí te equivocas amigo mío, eso se hace cuando gana el Motagua.

\- ¡El Olimpia!

\- ¡El Motagua! – ambos hondureños se miraron con rayos saliendo de sus ojos.

\- Ramón-san / Seiya-kun – Nakano y Hanayama tuvieron que separarlos y sentarlos a sus lados.

\- Esto será genial, ya estamos cerca para ver si logramos ganar el campeonato.

\- Chicas, recuerden jugar con el corazón y tratar de dar lo mejor – habló Kakehashi que Francisco notó su brillo y belleza, cosa que lo puso boquiabierto.

\- **Oye idiota, se te cae la baba – **Julián miró a su hermano y esto solo se limpió la boca – **ella te lleva, creo que el doble de tu edad, no hagas intentos inútiles.**

**\- No me hables como si no pudiera estar con ella, al final de todo, ninguna chica se resiste a los encantos de un latino.**

**\- Idiota.**

**.**

Finalmente, se llegó al estadio que albergaría el torneo de invierno, con la excepción que la temperatura estaba algo fría, pero esta vez, el bus llegaba a un estacionamiento en el que primero bajaron las nuevas miembros para después bajar las 11 que disputaron el torneo anterior.

\- ¿Qué pasa chicos? – Tsubasa miró como los chicos tomaban dirección contraria, aunque Yoshimaru y Kakehashi iban con el equipo femenino.

\- Bueno, ustedes tomarán el camino a jugar el torneo, nosotros miraremos en las gradas.

\- Pero Carlos… - Esperanza iba con el equipo femenino, peor le ver como su amado se iba, la puso algo triste.

\- Les daremos mucho apoyo desde las gradas, así que den lo mejor de ustedes – habló Rafael.

\- Jueguen con el corazón, den lo mejor de ustedes para ganar – dijo Ramón.

\- Si siguen jugando como un equipo, lograrán todo objetivo – exclamó Seiya.

\- Den lo mejor de ustedes, salgan con todo – dijo Jetzel sonriendo.

\- Ganen, y si pierden, al menos llegaron lejos – habló Diego.

\- ¡Jueguen a morir! Hasta que el cuerpo les diga basta – hablaron al mismo tiempo Jack y Daniel.

\- Un equipo juega a morir, entre todos los miembros que se traten como compañeros y sepan comunicarse – habló Joan – equipo Satogahama, jueguen a todo lo que dé.

\- ¡Sí! – las chicas se pusieron frente a los chicos y estas hicieron una reverencia - ¡Muchas gracias!

\- ¡Chicas, vamos a ganar a como dé lugar! – exclamó Yoshimaru y todas lo siguieron mientras los chicos se iban a las gradas mientras que sonreían entre ellos.

\- **¿Ganarán? – **preguntó Julián el cual se había encontrado apartado junto con Francisco.

\- **Si juegan con el corazón y dan lo mejor de sí, estoy seguro de que lo lograrán, soy un equipo unido.**

**\- Veremos qué pasa.**

**\- ¿Y eso? – **los chicos notaron cuando otro bus llegaba y cuando empezaron a bajar gente, se dieron cuenta de algo que los dejó perplejos.

**\- Qué carajo.**

**.**

El equipo de Satogahama iba por el pasillo del estadio en el que se desarrollaría el torneo y algunas iba con nervios.

\- ¿Akane-chan? – Tsubasa miró a la castaña que estaba tomando aire para luego exhalarlo.

\- Estoy bien, los nervios se me pasan.

\- Dios, un torneo con gente viéndonos… me da miedo – dijo Naoe.

\- Ya jugamos con gente viéndonos, así que no creo que debamos estar nerviosos – dijo Yoshimaru.

\- Nishimura-san tiene razón, ya jugamos varios partidos con público, así que no miro problemas – dijo Tsukumo.

\- No solo eso, debemos dar lo mejor para que podamos llevarnos el torneo – dijo Shinonome al lado del entrenador.

\- Espero que podamos ganar, estoy tan emocionada ¿verdad Lou-chan? – Komugi miró a su ardilla mascota la cual solo asintió.

\- Dios, hasta hambre me da tan solo pensar que jugaremos en un estadio tan grande – decía Kanako.

\- No pienses en comida Kanako-chan que incluso el cerebro engordará si haces eso – habló Minako.

\- ¡Minako-chan!

\- Espero que no haya tanta gente, me da miedo pensar que muchas personas nos miren.

\- Emi-chan, no les hagas caso.

\- Aunque me hubiera gustado que algunas personas de la escuela vinieran a apoyarnos.

\- ¿Por qué no dijeron que íbamos a un torneo? – Kurashiki habló.

\- Se nos olvidó – al decir eso Tsubasa, todas las quedaron viéndola con cara de "¿en serio?"

\- Arihara, sé que eres idiota y muy olvidadiza, pero creo que esta vez ganaste el premio mayor.

\- No se preocupen, creo que eso será una sorpresa – dijo Kakehashi llamándola la atención de todos los presentes.

\- ¿De qué habla Sensei?

\- Ya lo verán, aunque espero que hayan hecho caso al llamado.

Aunque las chicas no entendieron lo que les decía la Sensei, finalmente lo comprendieron cuando llegaron a la cancha.

.

(**La misma escena del vídeo que les mandé esa vez en el que Tsubasa recorre los pasillos y llega al campo y miran al público. Escena en YouTube en el canal de Hachinai.**)

.

\- ¿Qué? – muchas quedaron calladas cuando vieron el estadio totalmente lleno de gente, pero más cuando en las gradas de la zona norte se miró como había muchos estudiantes de la Academia Satogahama.

\- ¡Chicas, vayan a ganar! – gritaban los chicos y chicas en la tribuna, aunque luego las beisbolistas fijaron la mirada en sus miembros masculinos que estaban subidos en el alambrado apoyando al club.

\- ¿S-Son los chicos?

\- Y parte de la escuela.

\- No solo eso chicas, miren – Kakehashi le mostró al lado de los estudiantes en las gradas, como estaba la banda de música de la institución y la cual también comenzó a tocar.

\- ¿También vino la banda? – Nakano preguntó.

\- Increíble – Tsubasa sonrió por lo bajo - ¡Gracias por el apoyo chicos!

\- ¡Ganen chicas! ¡Arriba Satogahama! ¡Vamos equipo! – eran los gritos de los estudiantes de Satogahama.

Las chicas finalmente decidieron ir al centro del campo en el que se encontraban los demás equipos, aunque también notaron algunas caras conocidas como las de Kogetsu y las de Seijo, también se encontraron a las chicas de Shin Koshigaya.

No solo ellas, también los entrenadores se reconocieron entre sí.

\- ¡Chicos! – Yoshimaru saludó a sus viejos conocidos – Rito, Degel, Koi, ¿Cómo están?

\- Bien amigo, ¿listos para perder? – habló Koichi Miyamoto, entrenador de la Preparatoria Kitotsu.

\- Pues no lo veo así amigo, Seijo ganará el torneo está vez – habló Degel Miyara, entrenador de Seijo.

\- Kogetsu volverá al trono, esta vez se vencerá a Kaio y ganaremos el titulo – habló Rito Watanabe, entrenador de Kogetsu.

\- El que gane, le haremos fiesta.

\- Pues vayan comprando botonas porque ya me tendrán que ir haciendo fiesta – río Yoshimaru a lo que se contagió a los demás.

\- Bueno, vamos a ganar.

Mientras que los 4 chicos reían, el presentador oficial fue a la tarima para comenzar a dar el discurso de inicio.

\- Buenos días Japón. El día de hoy iniciaremos el torneo de invierno de equipos femeninos. Para eso, recibimos la bandera de campeón de las actuales campeonas, la Preparatoria Kaio.

La capitana de ese equipo, Reina Kusakari llegó y entregó la bandera al señor y todas quedaron viendo a la peli blanca la cual sabía que ellos eran el obstáculo a vencer.

\- Sin más que decir, iniciamos el Torneo de invierno femenino de béisbol – el aplauso de los equipos hizo saber que todos los equipos estaban listos para dar lo mejor de ellos.

\- ¡Arriba equipo! – las distintas barras de los equipos gritaban alentando, pero sonaron más cuando se iba a llevar a cabo el primer enfrentamiento.

\- El primer enfrentamiento será la Preparatoria Satogahama contra la Academia femenina Ryoyukan.

\- ¡Vamos Satogahama! – gritaron los estudiantes.

\- ¡¿Dónde está el bombo?! – Ramón buscó junto con Seiya los grandes instrumentos y cuando finalmente los encontraron, tomaron las baquetas y la sonaron.

\- ¡Arriba Satogahama, no me puedes fallar, yo nunca te he dejado, la vuelta quiero dar! – los dos hondureños junto con Diego estaban cantando tipo barra brava, cosa que los demás estudiantes no entendieron, pero luego se unieron a la barra - ¡Arriba Satogahama, no me puedes fallar, yo nunca te he fallado, la vuelta quiero dar!

\- ¿Qué le pasó a tu novio Nakano-chan? – preguntó Honjou.

\- Está imitando a la barra de su equipo Motagua.

\- Realmente son aficionados – río nerviosamente Hanayama.

\- Al menos Carlos no es así – dijo Esperanza, pero luego se callaría.

\- ¡No me has fallado, la vuelta quiero dar! – Joan estaba sin camisa haciendo lo mismo que los hondureños y el argentino, incluso Rafael se unió.

\- ¡Maiko, si ganas por Dios, juro que te daré un hijo! – gritó el novio de la peli roja sonrojándola ya que entendió eso.

\- ¿P-Por qué dijo eso?

\- Kurashiki-Senpai, serás madre, felicidades – dijo Nozaki sonrojando más a la pitcher principal del equipo.

\- Bueno, creo que tendremos que jugar primero – suspiró Iwaki.

\- Vamos a jugar con todo.

\- ¿Así que ustedes son nuestras rivales en el torneo? – una chica de cabello rosado pálido se acercó a las chicas.

\- Sí, ¿y usted es?

\- Yuri Takahashi, manager del equipo de Ryoyukan y sus rivales en este partido.

\- Ya veo – sonrió Tsubasa – espero que tengamos un buen juego.

\- Sí, eso espero, aunque deberían prepararse para la derrota – sin más, la manager de Ryoyukan se retiró del sitio.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Izumiya-san, deberías llamar a los yakuzas para que le den una lección.

\- Ya he dicho que no soy… - antes de que terminara su frase, los dos equipos fueron llamados a ponerse en frente para comenzar el juego.

\- Equipos, preséntense – dijo el ampáyer.

\- Tsubasa Arihara, capitana del equipo de Satogahama.

\- Nao Nakata, capitana del equipo de Ryoyukan – dijo una chica de cabello morado pálido y ojos verdes.

\- Juguemos limpiamente – ambas capitanas se dieron la mano.

\- Capitanas, reúnanse – el ampáyer llegó con ambas chicas las cuales debían elegir entre cara o cruz, a lo que la castaña eligió cara y Nao cruz. Al final, ganó esta última y decidieron ir a jardín, permitiendo a las de Satogahama batear primero.

\- Iremos a batear primero – dijo la capitana castaña llegando con las demás.

\- Esto es malo – dijo Shinonome.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Las rivales sabrán la forma en la que podamos responder a los bateos y tomarán ventaja de eso, aunque si anotamos carreras, podemos irnos con ventaja.

\- Es un arma de doble filo – habló Senba.

\- Así es, en esto siempre hay un lado bueno y uno malo.

\- Aunque también podemos verlo de este modo, no sabrán nuestra forma de batear hasta que sea nuestro turno.

\- No importa, solo vamos a batear y ganarle a esa presumida.

\- ¿Presumida?

\- Quiero venganza – río Yoshimi por lo bajo.

\- Me das miedo Teresa – susurró Esperanza.

\- ¿Quién es Teresa?

\- ¿Una chica? ¿Una actriz? ¿Una Claymore?

\- No importa, solo vayan allá y demuestren todo el esfuerzo que hemos puesto en llegar hasta aquí – habló Yoshimaru.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Vamos! – el club de béisbol gritó ante esto y la primera que tomó el bate fue Kotoha la cual llegó a la zona de bateo y justo como pitcher de Ryoyukan, estaba una chica de cabello rubio llegando al castaño y de ojos azules de nombre Kazumi Yoshikawa.

\- Esto será divertido – dijo la chica.

\- ¡A jugar!

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	52. Satogahama vs Ryoyukan 1

**Derrama mis lágrimas por ti.**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Ya comienza el torneo y sí, el apoyo es importante y aunque es algo exagerado, ahí está jaja. Veremos cómo inicia el primer juego. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Vaya, creo que así es varios países, aquí en Honduras también se le dice cuetes, quien sabe por qué. Pobre Teresa, esa muerte me tomó por sorpresa, en serio. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El Torneo de invierno comenzó y la Preparatoria Satogahama iba de primero a jugar contra la Preparatoria Ryoyukan.

Kotoha llegó con el bate de béisbol al área de bateo lista para iniciar el encuentro y justo cuando llegó, miró de reojo a Kazumi que era la pitcher de Ryoyukan.

La barra de Satogahama animaba bastante a la peli verde.

\- ¡Hiiragi! ¡Hiiragi! ¡Batea! ¡Te apoyaremos de corazón! – los chicos seguían tocando los bombos y gritando también apoyando a su escuela, siendo vistos por el alumnado de Ryoyukan.

\- ¿Y estos que les pasa? – decían algunos de la otra escuela – dios, no tienen cultura.

\- Cultura mis huevos, maldito cerote – gritaron algunos de Satogahama aun siendo divididos por una reja.

\- ¡No les hagan caso y que suene más ese bombo! – gritó Rafael a los chicos de su Academia y estos obedecieron haciendo más gritos de apoyo a las chicas de Satogahama.

\- La escuela nos está apoyando y necesito corresponder ese sentimiento – dijo Kotoha mirando fijo a la pitcher de Ryoyukan.

\- Bien, comencemos esto – Kazumi sonrió ante esto y solo alistó su lanzamiento el cual llegó al guante del cátcher, siendo esto intencionado para calcular la trayectoria de la pelota.

\- Primer strike.

\- Bien, ahora solo necesito darle cuando vuelva a lanzar – Kotoha miró como la pitcher regresaba la pelota a la pitcher y esta solo miraba a la rubia – bien.

\- Aquí voy – Kazumi lanzó la pelota y esta vez, Kotoha logró darle, no tan fuerte, pero de igual manera logró darle - ¿Qué?

\- ¡Corra Hiiragi!

\- ¡Kotoha-chan! – Tsubasa miraba a su amiga correr lo más rápido que podía hasta llegar a la primera base.

\- ¡Láncenla rápido! – gritaban algunas de Ryoyukan y estas lanzaron con fuerza la pelota hacia primera base en la que al final la peli verde lograría llegar.

\- Estuvo cerca – susurró Kotoha.

\- ¡Eso Hiiragi! – gritaban los de Satogahama.

\- ¡Préstame eso! – Ramón tomó la trompeta de un miembro de la banda y comenzó a tocarla.

\- Bien, tenemos una base, así que solo queda seguir con ese paso – decía Yoshimaru – Honjou-san, sigues tú.

\- _Don't worry Nishimura-kun, leave it to me, you'll see how I throw the ball._

\- Dios, y tenía que ir la idiota a batear – dijo Esperanza mirando hacia un lado.

\- ¡Te escuché pedazo de tierra andante!

\- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste botella de vino rancio?!

\- Oigan, primero vayan a batear, luego discuten entre sí.

\- ¡Bien! – la inglesa tomó el bate y se fue al área no antes mirar a la peli verde fijamente – mírame bien Cortés, te demostraré que el poder anglosajón es mejor que el español.

\- ¡Por eso sigues soltera!

\- ¡Roba novios!

\- Váyanse a pelear a otro lado – dijeron algunas del banco de Ryoyukan.

\- ¡Ustedes cállense pendejas! – gritó la española – Honjou, te demostraré que el poder español es más fuerte que tu poder anglosajón.

\- Eso lo veremos – Honjou llegó a la zona de bateo en la que Kazumi lograría darle varios lanzamientos a la inglesa que poco podía hacer.

\- ¡Chikage! ¡Dale con fuerza! – gritaba el argentino desde las gradas y tomando una vuvuzela - ¡Vamos chiquita!

\- ¡Honjou! ¡Honjou! – gritaban varios alumnos apoyando a la inglesa.

\- ¿Lo ves Cortés? Solo eres una idiota que no puede luchar contra mí – río Chikage, aunque luego miró a la pitcher y esta vez, logró hacer un bateo de seguridad.

\- ¡A primera! – Nao que estaba en primera base recibió la pelota de parte de sus compañeras y logró darle el out a Honjou, pero no hizo lo mismo con Kotoha la cual logró llegar a segunda base a tiempo.

\- ¡Eso Ryoyukan! – animaban los alumnos de esa institución, pero fue callados por la barra brava de Satogahama.

\- ¡Satogahama! ¡Estoy enamorado! ¡No me puedes fallar! ¡Yo nunca te he dejado! ¡La vuelta quiero dar! – los bombos y platillos sonaban más fuerte y eso les daba ánimos a las chicas.

\- Que barra tan escandalosa – dijo la manager de Ryoyukan y fijó su mirada en los latinos que estaban encima de la barda cantando con fuerza – esos chicos son los que organizan eso.

\- S_hit, _no logré darle – se maldecía por lo bajo la inglesa.

\- No importa Honjou-san, lograste hacer que Hiiragi-san llegara a segunda base, un poco más y lograremos tener ventaja.

\- Tenemos un out, así que debemos tener cuidado – dijo Shinonome mirando a su novio – Yoshimaru, vamos con todo ahora.

\- Sí – el entrenador miró a la siguiente bateadora – Kurashiki-san, vas tú.

\- Bien – la peli roja tomó el bate y se dirigía a batear, cosa que animó más a Rafael.

\- ¡Vamos amor! ¡Dale con todo! – gritaba el mexicano y la barra comenzó de nuevo a saltar animando a la peli roja.

\- Rafael-san – Kurashiki miró de reojo a su pareja y solo sonrió – daré lo mejor de mí.

\- Interesante chica – sonrió Kazumi desde el área de picheo – veamos qué tan buena es.

\- Vamos – Kurashiki dejó pasar el primer lanzamiento de Kazumi para ver qué tan rápido y eficaz era, aunque al verlo, supo que sería difícil darle a esa pelota.

\- ¡Kurashiki-Senpai! – animaba Tsubasa junto con las demás del club. La pitcher de Ryoyukan lanzó de nuevo la pelota y esta vez, la peli roja logró darle con fuerza y la mandó hacia el jardín derecho.

\- ¡Lo logró! – exclamaban algunas chicas, pero Yoshimaru no lo vio de ese modo y se puso serio.

\- No, no fue así – dijo el castaño y justo cuando las demás miraron la dirección de la pelota notaron como esta caía hacia el guante de la jardinera y Kurashiki notó eso, aunque Kotoha logró reaccionar y regresar a la base anterior, llegando a tiempo.

\- ¡Out!

\- Mierda – la peli roja volteó la mirada hacia su pareja y solo bajó la mirada algo decepcionada por no haber hecho un mejor bateo.

\- No te preocupes Kurashiki-san, hiciste lo mejor.

\- Vamos Maiko, no te desanimes – animaba Yosimi.

\- Quería dedicarle un lanzamiento bueno a Rafal-san, así como cuando me dedicó uno.

\- ¡Que romántico! – dijeron varias de las chicas sonrojando a la pitcher principal.

\- Dejemos a Kurashiki en paz, ahora toca ir la siguiente.

Kotoha seguía en segunda base teniendo dos outs y aún quedaba la oportunidad de abrir el marcador por parte de Satogahama y esto no desanimaba a la barra del equipo.

\- ¿Explotamos los cohetes? – dijo uno de los chicos a los latinos.

\- No, aun no, lo haremos cuando anoten una carrera, y los más grandes, los explotaremos si ganan el juego.

\- Bien, ¡ya escucharon muchachos!

\- ¡Daniel! ¡Jack! – Rafael llamó a los estadounidenses - **¿listos para cuándo anoten?**

**\- ¡Claro que sí!**

La siguiente que pasó a batear fue Esperanza la cual llevaba el peso de iniciar abriendo el marcador a favor de su institución.

\- ¡No la falles prietita!

\- Obvio que no, no soy como tu Honjou, no las fallo.

\- ¡Cortés-san, dale con todo!

\- Claro – la peli verde llegó al área y echó una mirada rápida a la pitcher y luego al área en el que estaba la barra y miró a su chico - **¡Carlos, te la dedico!**

**\- Esperanza – **Joan sonrió ante esto e hizo que los chicos tocaran con más fuerza.

\- ¡Chicos, la chica de nuestro amigo está por batear! – ordenó Ramón y los bombos sonaron con fuerza.

\- ¡La que gana, la que mola! ¡Aquí va la Furia española! – era el grito de guerra de la barra.

\- Tengo que batearla fuerte, más por Carlos y demostrarle a Honjou que solo es tetas y nada de cerebro – sonrió la peli verde la cual no se esperó mirar los lanzamientos de Kazumi la cual pensaba que la española no sería rival para ella.

Vaya que se equivocó.

Cuando la jugadora de Ryoyukan lanzó la pelota, Esperanza no lo esperó más y bateó con todas sus fuerzas.

**\- ¡Vamos carajo! – **gritó mientras detrás de ella aparecía la imagen de un toro negro y la pelota salió disparada hacia el jardín izquierdo.

\- ¡Lo tengo! – la jardinera saltó para atrapar la pelota y logró detenerla, pero la fuerza con la que iba era potente - ¿eh?

\- **¡Adelante! **

\- ¿Q-Que es esto? – la jardinera no notó cuando la pelota se fue con todo y guante de la jardinera hacia arriba y finalmente se marcó el objetivo.

\- ¡Home run!

\- ¡Revienten los cuetes! – ordenó Joan y algunos juegos artificiales sonaron y eso alegró más los ánimos de las chicas de Satogahama y asustó un poco a la afición de Ryoyukan.

\- ¿Q-Que les pasa a estos chicos?

\- ¡Desagradable!

\- ¡No hagan actos vandálicos!

\- C-Creo que realmente se pasan los chicos – río nerviosa Nozaki.

\- Pero mira el lado bueno, anotamos dos carreras, ya vamos con ventaja – dijo Tsubasa alegre de la vida.

\- ¡Vamos adelante!

\- Yuri, ¿no has oído hablar de esa chica? – preguntaba una chica de Ryoyuakn a su manager.

\- No, nunca he escuchado de ella – la peli rosa pálido miró a Esperanza llegar a home y marcar la segunda carrera junto con Kotoha – dios, ¿Cómo es que no tengo información sobre esa chica?

\- Por sus rasgos no parece muy japonesa que digamos – dijo otra mirando a la morena siendo felicitada por sus compañeras.

\- Ahora que lo dices… - Yuri miraba sin césar a la chica morena hasta que llegó a una conclusión – maldición, las de Satogahama cuentan con extranjeras en su equipo.

\- ¿Extranjeras?

\- Sí, no sé de donde sea chica, pero sí que se mira fuerte – la manager miró a sus jugadoras - ¡chicas, tengan cuidado! ¡Ahora les demostraremos el verdadero poder de Ryoyukan!

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Eso Esperanza! – gritaban los chicos latinos y los bombos sonaban como nunca - ¡vamos ganando 2-0!

\- ¡Ganamos 2 carreras encima de las Ryoyukan!

\- No me imaginé que sería así de fácil – habló Koko – creo que podremos ganar este partido.

\- Hay algo que no me gusta – habló el entrenador de las chicas mirando a las chicas de Ryoyukan – chicas, no bajen la guardia, creo que aquí hay algo malo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Nishimura-kun? – Tsubasa no entendía nada.

\- No quiero sacar conclusiones, pero creo que ni siquiera están dando lo mejor de sí.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¡En ese caso, iré yo! – Tsukishima sacó un bate y se dirigió hacia la zona de bateo – haré que la ventaja para Satogahama se amplíe.

\- Esta chica debe ser una novata – susurró Kazumi – bien, haré que la ponchen rápido.

Kazumi lograría dar dos strikes a la peli negra la cual solo gruñó molesta por eso.

\- ¡Maldición!

\- ¡Yui, dale con corazón!

\- Ya lo sé – Yui se acomodó mejor y miró de reojo a la pitcher – no lograrás darme.

\- ¡A la bio! ¡A la bao! ¡A la bin bon bam! ¡Tsukishima, Tsukishima! ¡Ra ra ra!

\- Vamos – la pitcher lanzó la pelota y esta vez, la peli negra logró darle y voló en línea recta, con tan mala suerte que llegó al guante de la campo corto.

\- Out, cambio.

\- Mierda.

\- No importa, vamos arriba 2 carreras a cero – dijo Tomoe sonriendo – vamos a evitar que nos anoten carreras.

Tal y como se esperó, las chicas de Satogahama fueron a sus respectivas posiciones, habiendo un cambio de pitcher a último momento por parte de Yoshimaru.

\- ¿Iré yo? – se preguntó Kotoha escuchando como el entrenador le daba esa tarea.

\- Así es, quiero ver cómo has mejorado el lanzamiento que usaste en el juego contra Shin Koshigaya, así que irás a abrir el juego.

\- Bien, prometo dar lo mejor de mí.

\- Bien, primera base, Nozaki-san.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Segunda base, irá Asada-san.

\- ¡Las haré morder el polvo!

\- Tercera base, irá…

\- ¡Ryo / Shinonome / -san! – respondieron las demás sonrojando a la peli azul.

\- ¡Oigan!

\- En realidad, iba a poner a Honjou-san en tercera base, pero de igual manera creo que irá Ryo-san allí.

\- Casi le acertamos – dijo Iwaki haciendo reír a muchas.

\- Arihara-san, vas de campo corto.

\- ¡Sí, déjamelo a mí Nishimura-kun!

\- En los jardines irán Honjou-san, Nakano-san y Cortés-san.

\- ¡Aquí vamos! – dijeron las tres preparándose para la acción.

\- Demos lo mejor de nosotros, no dejemos que nos anoten carreras.

\- ¡Sí!

Justo cuando las 9 chicas que irían al campo salieron, la música de los bombos, redoblantes y también las vuvuzelas comenzó a sonar en el sitio alentando a Satogahama.

\- ¿Por qué dejan entrar a estas personas? – decían algunas alumnas de Ryoyukan mirando a la barra de Satogahama.

La primera del equipo de Ryoyukan en salir a batear fue la experimentada Nao Nakata, la cual era la capitana del equipo rival de Satogahama.

\- ¡Nakata! ¡Nakata! ¡Nakata! – el alumnado de Ryoyukan ahora comenzó con sus fuertes gritos apoyando a la capitana de su club.

\- Esa chica, según las investigaciones de Nakano-san, es la capitana de su club y su as – decía Yoshimaru.

\- ¿Qué tan buena es? – preguntó Tsukumo.

\- Según lo que leí de ella, es una jugadora que está al nivel de los profesionales, miré unos cuantos vídeos de ella y realmente es buena.

\- Creo que las chicas lograrán salir de esta – dijo Minako – estoy más que segura.

\- No lo sé Nitta-san, a lo mejor estás exagerando.

\- Te lo digo Nishimura-san, o ganamos o publico cuanto engordó Kanako-chan.

\- ¡Minako-chan, no era necesario que dijeras eso!

\- Es cierto, el otro día miré que aumentaste unos… - antes de que Saki terminara, la peli negra le puso una mano en la boca.

\- Saki-chan, habla un poco y juro que quedarás sin trabajar el resto de tu vida – habló con una voz sombría que asustó a más de alguna.

\- S-Solo concentremos en el juego – dijo Emi riendo un poco nerviosa.

\- ¡Miren! – Shizuku miró hacia la zona en la que Nao se encontraba y notó como la chica había sido dada con un strike de parte de Kotoha la cual no usó su lanzamiento especial.

\- No sé si usar ese lanzamiento ahora – se cuestionó, aunque luego Waka que estaba de cátcher le indicó que lo hiciera.

\- ¿Qué usarán Yuri?

\- Ni idea – la manager de Ryoyukan – esa chica… no la había escuchado hablar antes.

\- ¡Aquí vamos! – Kotoha finalmente realizó su lanzamiento especial el cual Nao miró y movió el bate esperando darle.

Y fue…

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	53. Satogahama vs Ryoyukan 2

**Fuck yeah.**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__El equipo de Ryoyukan es muy experimentado y al contar con jugadoras de talla nacional, es más que obvio que tendrán más ventaja, las chicas tienen mucho rollo por delante. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**RinMakoto. **__El apoyo de los chicos es como el de las barras de aquí de Honduras, solo que no tienen tanta disciplina jaja. El enfrentamiento se dará con más fuerza. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El enfrentamiento entre Satogahama y Ryoyukan seguía ahora con ventaja para el equipo que comandaba Tsubasa Arihara con ventaja de dos carreras a cero, aunque de por sí, Ryoyukan era conocido por no darse por vencido y mostrar el poder que poseen, también mostraban la razón por la que poseían a varias jugadoras de talla nacional.

Justo Kotoha que estaba como pitcher lanzó la pelota, estaba segura de que su velocidad era buena, pero la verdad fue otra cuando la peli verde logró darle a la pelota y mandarla lejos.

\- ¡A jardines!

\- ¡Corran rápido! – Honjou y Nakano corrían a más no poder para tratar de atrapar la pelota, pero fue grande su impresión cuando notaron como la pelota iba más allá de lo que podían y cuando menos acordaron, la pelota salió del campo marcando…

\- ¡Home run! – gritaron las de Ryoyukan celebrando la carrera marcada por su capitana la cual parecía estar satisfecha por su actuación.

\- Maldición, sabía que esa tipa era buena, pero no pensé que tanto.

\- Nishimura-san, ¿Cómo crees que salga todo esto?

\- Ni idea Kawakita-san, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que debemos ir con todo antes de que nos anoten más carreras.

\- Esa chica, es muy buena – dijo Sakagami mirando a Nao la cual llegaba a home y marcaba la carrera para Ryoyukan.

\- Nao Nakata, es alguien de temer.

\- Y eso que hay más chicas que no han mostrado su potencial, este juego será difícil, pero confío en ellas, sé que Hiiragi-san no ha mostrado su lanzamiento al máximo.

\- Nishimura-san, pero hay que recordar que Hiiragi-san no ha dominado su lanzamiento que usó cuando jugamos con Shin Koshigaya – explicaba Nozaki.

\- Lo sé, pero Nakano-san me ayudó a investigar un poco sobre Ryoyukan y tal como dijo, ambas escuadras han jugado y Shin Koshigaya logró ganar usando el lanzamiento de Takeda-san al máximo, pero Hiiragi-san no puede hacerlo al 100%.

\- ¡Vamos equipo! – Shiina gritó animando y las demás del equipo hicieron lo mismo apoyando a sus amigas.

\- No importa Hiiragi-san, hazlo con ganas – Waka devolvió la pelota a Kotoha la cual solo suspiró enojada por dejar ir tal carrera.

\- Lo haré mejor, no quiero usar el lanzamiento especial de Yomi-san, pero creo que no tendré opción – la peli verde decía esto en voz baja para mirar de reojo a Yomi la cual estaba en las gradas del estadio mirando a su amiga feliz de la vida – no defraudaré el lanzamiento que me enseñó Yomi-san, ganaré a más no poder.

\- Dale con todo Hiiragi-san – Tsubasa alentaba a la pitcher sabiendo que debía hacer un mejor trabajo.

Llegó otra bateadora de parte de Ryoyukan la cual logró darle a la pelota, llegando al jardín izquierdo en el que Esperanza logró atraparla, pero una vez tocado el suelo, por lo se aseguró lanzar la pelota con fuerza a primera base.

\- ¡Nozaki! – la peli verde lanzó fuerte la pelota a lo que la rubia atrapó esta, pero demasiado tarde ya que la jugadora rival llegó rápido.

\- ¡Safe!

\- Mierda – susurró la chica.

\- Tenemos una base, Arihara – Shinonome miró a su capitana, necesitamos ponernos más atentos en el área de los jardineros.

\- Sí – la castaña se dirigió hacia sus jardineras - ¡chicas, vamos más atrás!

\- ¡Sí capitana! – Nakano, Honjou y Esperanza se fueron unos pasos atrás en los jardines, así que eso debería bastar para tener más confianza.

Las chicas de Shin Koshigaya miraban este encuentro desde las gradas y notaban como las chicas de Satogahama estaban metidas en problemas.

\- ¿Qué opinas Yomi-chan? Igual que la vez pasada ¿no? – Tamaki miró a su mejor amiga la cual solo asintió e intentó ponerse seria.

\- Así es, Ryoyukan ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos en el torneo pasado, incluso se puede decir que podemos jugar contra ellas casi al mismo nivel.

\- ¿Por qué hablaste así Yomi? – Rei miró confundida a la pitcher la cual al final terminó sonriendo avergonzada.

\- E-Es que a veces me gusta hablar así para que las demás piensen que soy seria.

\- Eso no funciona – dijo Nozomi para luego fijar su mirada hacia la cancha - ¡miren!

\- ¿Qué? – las demás del equipo miraron hacia el escenario de juego y notaron como el lanzamiento de Hiiragi había sido bateado, pero de suerte Honjou la lograría atrapar.

\- Bien _greedy_, hasta que logras una – dijo la española para molestia de Honjou, pero de igual manera se lo tomó con indiferencia.

\- Gracias por el cumplido canelita.

\- Bien, llevamos un out, no hay que dejar que sigan anotando – Nakano miró fijamente a las bateadoras – que la capitana haya bateado primero no me da buena espina, algo esconden ellas.

\- Definitivamente Ryoyukan no juega con todo, no logro entender porque la capitana Nakata bateó primero – Shinonome miraba extrañada al equipo rival.

\- Creo que una de ellas notó el plan – dijo Yuri a las demás jugadoras de su equipo.

\- No lo creo Yuri, creo que solo sospecha, pero la verdad es que no se entera.

\- Bueno, sigamos el plan con normalidad.

\- Iré yo esta vez – Kazumi tomó un bate y se dirigió hacia el área de bateo en el que se enfrentaría uno a uno con Kotoha la cual estaba preparada para lanzar.

\- ¡Hiiragi-san! – gritó Tsubasa – no te contengas.

\- Capitana – la peli verde miró a la castaña la cual sonreía y eso le dio confianza a Kotoha para realizar su lanzamiento especial – lo haré.

\- Bien – Kazumi miró fijo a la pitcher – _no creo que sea problema para mí, las chicas que beatron antes que yo no tuvieron problemas, es más, Nao lo hizo con tanta facilidad que parece que esta pitcher no es rival._

\- ¡Aquí voy! – Kotoha finalmente se animó y lanzó la pelota.

\- Es una directa, no hay nada malo – dijo en voz baja la rubia de Ryoyukan, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la pelota se desvió justo antes de tocar el bate llegando al guante de Waka- ¿q-que?

\- ¡Strike!

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Kazumi miró el guante de la cátcher de Satogahama y efectivamente notó como la pelota fue a dar al guante de Waka.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! – Yuri no daba palabra a lo que escuchaba ya que sentía una especie de deja vu.

\- Ese lanzamiento… otra vez lo he vuelto a ver – dijo Nakata.

\- Es igual al de Yomi Takeda.

\- Sí, pero la verdad no creí que hubiera alguien que pudiera imitar el lanzamiento de Yomi Takeda.

\- No me lo creo, se supone que no hay datos sobre esta chica – dijo Yuri mirando como la peli verde tenía de nuevo la pelota – investigaré más sobre ella, necesito datos ahora.

\- ¡Yomi-chan, logró tu lanzamiento! – Lisa miró a su Kouhai castaña la cual sonrió.

\- Kotoha-chan ha mejorado – Yomi miró a la peli verde – realmente es una digna sucesora de mi lanzamiento.

\- ¡Hiiragi! ¡Hiiragi! – la barra de Satogahama comenzó a saltar con más fuerza alentando a su pitcher.

\- ¿Saco las bengalas? – Ramón miró a sus amigos los cuales estaban animando.

\- No, aun no es tiempo.

\- ¿Seguros que no quieren que saque las bengalas?

\- No Ramón, todavía no.

\- Aquí voy – Hiiragi preparó de nuevo su lanzamiento, engañando nuevamente a Kazumi – bien.

\- Maldición – la bateadora rubia miró a Kotoha – _es como el lanzamiento de Takeda-san, igual al de ella. Tal parece que Takeda-san no es la única que puede hacer ese lanzamiento._

\- Tal parece que el lanzamiento de Hiiragi-san las tomó desprevenidas – Yoshimaru dijo, pero sin dejar su semblante serio – pero no podemos bajar la guardia, siento que Ryoyukan no bajará su ánimo después de esto.

\- Pero siento que algo anda mal – Hase llamó la atención de los demás.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Hase-san?

\- Porque parece que ellas no estaban preparadas para el lanzamiento de Hiiragi-san – la peli celeste notó como las de Ryoyukan se miraban anonadadas por eso.

\- Tal vez tengas razón – Emi sonrió – tenemos chance de ganar.

\- Aun no estoy segura de eso – habló Tsukumo.

\- Creo lo mismo que Tsukumo-san, hemos sufrido de esa manera algunas derrotas.

\- Sí, recuerdo un poco cuando perdimos contra Seijo la primera vez que jugamos – dijo Tomoe recordando el primer juego del club.

\- ¡Tercer strike! – el ampáyer anunció el ponchado de Kazumi la cual solo volvió a la banca frustrada.

\- Maldición – la chica volvía a donde estaba el equipo de Ryoyukan – lo lamento, no pude evitar que me ponchara.

\- No te preocupes Kazumi, no sabíamos que ellas contaban con una jugadora que podría hacer el mismo lanzamiento de Takeda-san.

\- El plan se arruinó – Yuri bajó la mirada – se supone que ellas no tendrían una pitcher de esa magnitud.

\- Debimos ir a ver el juego entre Shin Koshigaya contra Satogahama – habló Nao – creo que hubiéramos podido ver mejor el estilo de juego de ellas.

Aunque las hablas entre las jugadoras seguían, al final, el esfuerzo de Kotoha no fue en vano y logró ponchar a la siguiente jugadora de Ryoyukan y marcó el tercer out para esta Academia y el cambio de equipos se iba a dar.

\- ¡Satogahama! ¡Satogahama! – la barra seguía animando al equipo la cual seguía una carrera arriba.

\- ¡Cállense! – gritaba los alumnos de Ryoyukan ya que su animación era conocida como arrogante y muy competitiva, pero esta vez estaban ante una barra muy animada y aguerrida.

\- ¿Cómo es que esos chicos animan tan fuerte?

\- ¡Chicos! ¿Saco ya las bengalas?

\- No Ramón, no hay necesidad de sacar las bengalas.

\- ¡Con más fuerza! – Joan miró a los demás alumnos de Satogahama - ¿les demostramos que somos mejor escuela que estos ladrones?

\- ¡Sí! – los alumnos siguieron saltando con más fuerza dejando en diminución a los de Ryoyukan.

Aunque las cosas fueron más o menos por un buen camino, las de Satogahama siguieron ahora en el bateo.

\- ¡Iré yo! – Sakagami se fue a la zona de bateo y miró a Kazumi la cual iba de cátcher.

La peli azul hizo lo que pudo, pero la habilidad de la chica de Ryoyukan le afectó bastante ya que parecía que Kazumi aumentó más su habilidad para lanzar.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Sakagami miraba como la pelota volaba frente a sus narices para caer en el guante de la cátcher Kobayashi.

\- Veo que no puede ver mi bola rápido.

Mei fue rápidamente ponchada y eso la frustró porque pensó que podía hacer algo mejor. La peli azul pasó el bate ahora a Tsukumo la cual llegó al área.

\- ¡Dale con fuerza Kana! ¡Tú puedes! – apoyaba Joan a la peli negra.

\- ¡Tsukumo! ¡Tsukumo!

\- Aquí vamos – la peli negra de rostro inexpresivo se preparó para el lanzamiento y Kazumi creyó que sería fácil, pero de igual manera, se llevó sorpresa cuando Tsukumo logró darle a la pelota y la logró volar por el jardín izquierdo.

\- ¡Corre Tsukumo-Senpai! – las demás apoyaban a la peli negra la cual logró correr lo más rápido que podía y llegó a primera base.

\- ¡Eso es!

\- **Guau, esa chica es rápida – **Julián que estaba con su primo Joan viendo a las jugadoras y aunque de la nada, miró a la peli negra de rostro monótono la cual se limpió la frente y cuando volteó a ver hacia las gradas, por alguna razón Julián quedó fascinado al ver a Tsukumo de ese modo – **increíble.**

\- Iré yo – Iwaki tomó el bate lista para ampliar la ventaja, pero lastimosamente no pudo evitar ser ponchada por Kazumi la cual lo hizo sin problemas - ¡Demonios!

\- No te preocupes Senpai, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste – animó Tsubasa.

\- ¡Ryoyukan! _¡Let's go Ryoyukan! ¡Let's Go Ryoyukan!_ – los alumnos de esta Academia estaban animando con todas sus fuerzas a su equipo el cual parecía estar retomando fuerzas.

\- Voy a ir yo – Hanayama tomó un bate y se dirigió mirando a la pitcher.

\- ¡Hanayama! ¡Hanayama! – Satogahama animaba a la peli rosa, en especial el nipo-hondureño.

\- ¡Emi! ¡Dale con todo!

\- Bien Seiya, ¡cántalo!

\- ¿Ya saco las bengalas? – preguntó el hondureño menor.

\- ¡No Ramón, no ocupamos las bengalas!

Hanayama intentó batear, aunque sus dos primeros intentos resultaron en strike.

\- ¡No puede ser!

\- ¡Hanayama-san, usa la cabeza, aunque no la uses, úsala ahora! – gritó Yui y todas la miraron extrañada - ¿Q-Que? Es una forma de motivación.

\- Eso no es una forma de motivación.

\- Peor hubiera sido que le hubiera gritado, ¡Hanayama, eres tan tonta que, si te mandaban a Colombia por coca, traes Pepsi! – exclamó la española.

\- Eso no, sería más como, ¡Emi-chan, eres tan tonta que cuando te ves al espejo, dices "creo que conozco a esta tipa"! – ahora fue Kanako.

\- Incluso podríamos decir algo así, ¡Hanayama-chan, eres tan tonta que, si ser tonta fuera virus, serías el paciente cero! – ahora fue Honjou.

\- ¡Hanayama-san, eres tan tonta que te cortarías una oreja porque creerías que la tienes repetida!

\- ¡Hanayama-san, eres tan tonta que…!

\- ¡Ya entendí! – gritó la peli rosa con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Al final, Hanayama pudo batearla, pero esta llegó a manos de la campo corto y marcó el tercer out para Satogahama.

\- ¡Cambio!

Kotoha volvería de pitcher, esto por petición suya ya que Yoshimaru iba a poner a Kurashiki en el montículo, pero la peli verde insistió en ser ella.

Nakano, Honjou y Esperanza serían cambiadas por Shizuku, Tsukumo y Akane, la campo corto ahora sería Minako.

\- ¡Lánzala fuerte Hiiragi-san!

\- Bien, haremos esto mejor – Shiina era la ahora cátcher y miró a la primera bateadora de Ryoyukan sería una castaña claro de nombre Iori Kobayashi.

\- ¡Ve con todo Iori-chan!

\- Aquí vamos – la chica se puso en posición y Kotoha no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad de ponchar a la chica con su lanzamiento especial.

En el momento que lanzó la pelota, la cátcher de Ryoyukan miró como la pelota se desviaba dando el toque de curva, pero logró conectarla, pero con tan mala suerte que cuando la bateó…

\- ¡Cuidado Hiiragi-san! – el grito de Yoshimaru no pudo hacer reaccionar a la peli verde la cual se llevó la peor parte.

La pelota fue bateada, pero con esta tomó dirección accidentalmente hacia el brazo derecho de la pitcher la cual cayó al suelo tomándoselo y en algunos gritos de dolor de parte de Kotoha.

\- ¡Hiiragi!

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta el capítulo de hoy._

_Chicos, la próxima semana subiré capítulo doble, un especial por el aniversario del fic y el capítulo normal y creo que es la conclusión del juego contra Ryoyukan y las chicas se han metido a problemas._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	54. Especial 1st Aniversario

**¡1 año!**

**Bueno, no sé qué decir, solo que me resulta increíble que ya lleve un año con el fic que inició mi marca personal de poner un día en específico para publicar porque recuerdo que a inicios de cuando empezaba yo en el mundo de Fanfiction no tenía día establecido, solo terminaba un cierto número de fics y los subía, pero ahora como saben, el lunes es mi día establecido para publicar.**

**Espero sus dos reviews en los dos capítulos, los contestaré de igual en el próximo capítulo.**

**Después de todo chicos, vamos a lo que nos incumbe, el especial de aniversario del fic "**El Destino que nos guarda**".**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El lugar elegido para un evento era una sala de cine y los asientos estaban con los miembros del elenco del club de béisbol de Satogahama y también algunos chicos en el sitio.

\- ¡Ya llegué! – una figura apareció en la tarima y detrás de él estaba una pantalla en la que se podrían proyectar varias imágenes. El tipo estaba con vestimenta ninja de color azul con una mascarilla de color azul y el pelo del mismo color (**así como mi imagen de perfil**) – hola chicos.

\- ¿Tu de nuevo? – preguntó Shinonome recordando que ese chico la había molestado mucho en el especial de preguntas.

\- Hola Shinonome.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

\- Bueno, el fic cumple 1 año desde que tomé la iniciativa de publicar una historia gracias a la inspiración de RinMakoto junto a su apoyo y de El Redentor 777, los cuales gracias a ellos he llegad tan lejos. Así que solo me queda decir que iniciemos este especial de aniversario.

\- Vaya, pero tengo una pregunta, ¿Qué hacemos en una sala de cine? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Como especial de aniversario, recopilaremos los mejores momentos del fic a lo largo de este año, desde que la historia comenzó hace un año.

\- ¿Cuánto veremos? – preguntó Iwaki.

\- Mucho, aunque también, a parte de ustedes, tendremos a los personajes que han hecho debut en este fic, desde Latinoamérica hasta Japón, ¡chicos, pónganse de pie!

\- Bien – los extranjeros se levantaron y aplausos se empezaron a escuchar en el sitio.

\- ¿Quién aplaude si no hay nadie?

\- Los chicos salieron de mi imaginación y ahora están aquí presentes, aunque dos de ellos fueron inventados por mis amigos Rin y Redentor, los cuales son los mexicanos Joan Fábregas Díaz y Rafael Alférez Díaz y la española Esperanza Cortés del Rio – los aludidos se quedaron viendo – de ahí, los demás fueron inventados por mi imaginación, el mexicano Jetzel Villalobos, los estadounidenses Jack Moravsky y Daniel Drechsel, el argentino Diego Millares y los hondureños Seiya Maldonado y Ramón Antonio Maldonado.

\- ¿Por qué los chicos están atrás? – preguntó la periodista peli verde.

\- Quiero que ellas vean como era el equipo antes de que llegaran – explicó el ninja – como sabemos, el club fue creado por Tsubasa Arihara, aunque sea idiota y mala en la cocina, hizo algo que realmente es llamativo.

\- ¿Era necesario el insulto? – reclamó la castaña.

\- Sí, ahora volvamos a cuando inició todo y es la inclusión del protagonista masculino del fic, el entrenador principal del club, Yoshimaru Nishimura.

\- G-Gracias – el castaño se levantó y fue aplaudido por las chicas y chicos y también se escucharon aplausos como fondo de sonido.

\- Veremos cómo fue que se conoció a Yoshimaru, esto cuando fue transferido de Seijo a Satogahama iniciando el nuevo semestre – el ninja mostró la pantalla mientras se proyectaba las imágenes de ese suceso.

**.**

_\- Silencio clase – Kakehashi llegaba al salón – quiero anunciar que tenemos un nuevo estudiante transferido desde la Preparatoria Seijo._

_\- ¿Seijo? – los rumores comenzaron a circular en el aula._

_\- Démosle una cálida bienvenida – la Sensei miró a la puerta – adelante._

_Por la puerta del aula, ingresó un chico llevando puesto el uniforme de la Preparatoria Satogahama, llevando el cabello castaño, ojos cafés y complexión algo trabajada._

_\- Puedes presentarte – le dijo Kakehashi._

_\- G-Gracias – el chico aclaró su voz y miró a los demás – mi nombre es Yoshimaru Nishimura, un gusto._

_Se escucharon muchos murmullos de parte de varias personas, entre ellas las chicas las cuales opinaban del joven. _

_\- Muy bien, orden – dijo la maestra calmando a todos de nuevo – dejemos que se termine de presentar Nishimura-kun._

_\- Gracias Sensei – el chico retomó su presentación – como decía, soy Yoshimaru Nishimura, vengo de la Preparatoria Seijo. No sé si deba añadir algo más maestra._

_\- Puedes decir cuáles son tus gustos o que haces en tu tiempo libre._

_\- Pues… - el joven lo pensó un poco – suelo leer, ver anime y practicar deportes como futbol, basquetbol y mi favorito que es el béisbol._

_\- ¿Béisbol? – eso llamó la de Tsubasa._

_\- Bien, puedes sentarte a la par de Arihara-san – dijo Kakehashi._

_\- Gracias._

_El joven se dirigió hacia su asiento, el cual como dijo la maestra, estaba al lado de la capitana del equipo de béisbol, Tsubasa Arihara. Justo cuando se sentaba, la chica se dirigió a él._

_\- ¡Hola! – dijo la castaña extendiéndole su mano - ¡Soy Arihara!_

_\- M-Mucho gusto Arihara-san._

_\- No necesitas presentarte conmigo, ya lo hiciste._

_\- C-Cierto._

**.**

Las chicas aplaudieron ante esto y el chico solo se puso algo sonrojado.

\- ¿Fuiste transferido de otra escuela? – preguntó el argentino al joven.

\- Sí, aunque honestamente no me arrepiento para nada – decía Yoshimaru sonriendo – incluso cuando pasó lo de Sayaka, creo que si no fuera por la insistencia de Arihara-san, hubiera abandonado el béisbol para siempre.

\- Me alegra haberte ayudado Nishimura-kun.

\- Y qué bueno que vino alguien muy guapo – sonrió Honjou mirando al chico, pero sentía la mirada de cierta peli azul en el sitio – t-tranquila Shinonome-chan, sabes que yo no le haría nada a tu novio.

\- Esa declaración es más falsa que la honestidad que un político.

\- Creo que nos desviamos del tema – dijo el ninja – bueno, ese fue el primer encuentro de Yoshimaru con Tsubasa y de ahí, las chicas se hicieron más fuertes por los entrenamientos suyos.

\- Y eso sin contar cuando nos unimos – dijo Shiina y las demás del club asintieron.

\- Eso fue después de que ganamos nuestro primer partido con Nishimura-san como entrenador ¿verdad? – preguntó Tsukumo y las originales del club asintieron.

\- Recuerdo que la primera que se unió fue Hase-san – Tomoe miró a la peli celeste la cual se sonrojó por ser mencionada.

\- Bueno, es que miraba como se esforzaban mucho y desde el torneo de verano tuvieron un brillo único – dijo María bajando un poco la cabeza.

\- Recordemos ese momento en el que luego de ganar el encuentro contra la Preparatoria Kitotsu, las demás decidieron unirse al club.

**.**

_\- ¡Ganamos! – exclamaba Tsubasa mirando como el juego finalizaba con victoria para su equipo 8-6 sobre Kitotsu._

_La castaña fue a celebrar junto al resto de sus compañeras y también con las que vinieron a apoyar, era un momento emotivo. Aunque en un momento, Hase quería decir algo que cambiaría el destino del club._

_\- E-Este… - la peli celeste habló, cosa que hizo que todas quedaron calladas – hay algo que quiero decir._

_\- Dinos Hase-san – dijo Nakano quien ya conocía a la chica ya que pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca._

_\- Q-Quiero… - la chica de lentes tomó un poco de aire y solo dijo – quiero unirme al club._

_\- ¿Eh? – Tsubasa trató de procesar un poco la información y su reacción fue de lo mejor - ¡¿En serio?!_

_\- Sí, después de verlas como se esforzaban al máximo, me dio valor para querer intentarlo, claro, si no les molesta._

_\- Para nada, bienvenida al club – dijo Tsubasa extendiéndole la mano a la joven Hase._

_\- G-Gracias._

_\- ¿Saben? Yo también quiero unirme – dijo Chikage mirando a las demás._

_\- ¿Honjou-Senpai?_

_\- Quiero intentarlo, se ve interesante – sonrió la inglesa._

_\- Yo también me uno – dijo Yukari._

_\- ¿Shiina-san?_

_\- Jugué béisbol en la secundaria, así que tengo algo de experiencia en esto._

_En eso, las demás chicas que fueron a alentarlas, decidieron una por una unirse al club de béisbol femenino, el cual ahora contaba con más 20 miembros._

_\- Esto será interesante – dijo Nishimura mientras miraba como el club ahora era más grande - … esto será el comienzo de algo genial._

**.**

\- ¡Increíble! – Minako y sus amigas fueron las que iniciaron los aplausos y las demás le siguieron.

\- Dios, salí en el cine – Emi estaba muy emocionada - ¡Mamá, prende la televisión que soy famosa!

\- Eso sí – Yui luego la miró seriamente – famosa por tener malas calificaciones.

\- Aunque Yoshimaru dijo algo muy cierto, fue algo genial ¿no?

\- Claro que sí, fue más divertido estar entre más amigas – sonrió Tsubasa.

\- No me imaginé jugando béisbol, pero realmente es muy divertido – dijo Kyouka mirando la pantalla.

\- Muchas no creíamos que terminaríamos jugando béisbol, pero el destino es engañoso – opinó Kanako.

\- Yo ya tenía experiencia en béisbol, así que gracias al club he retomado el deporte que amo – dijo Kotoha.

\- Yo también, al menos puedo jugar tranquila – habló Sakagami.

\- Hacer el club más grande fue algo que nadie se esperó – dijo Tomoe.

\- Definitivamente Tsubasa-san tiene una suerte que hasta da miedo – dijo Waka.

\- E imaginar que me reclutaría cuando le dije que ni siquiera pensara en invitarme – decía Shinonome que sentiría varias miradas en ella - ¿Q-Que?

\- Tal vez digas eso Shinonome-san, pero recuerda que gracias a eso… - Minako junto con Saki y Kanako miraron de reojo a Yoshimaru – tienes a Nishimura-san como pareja.

\- ¿Q-Que? – las mejillas de la peli azul se pusieron rojas – b-bueno, no niego que unirme fue una mejora para el juego y…

\- Aceptémoslo, para Shinonome fue algo mejor unirse ya que consiguió a su pareja – habló el ninja desde la tarima y eso la puso aún más roja.

\- Eso es cierto Ryo-san, gracias al proyecto de Arihara-san estamos juntos – las palabras del entrenador fueron un casi K.O para Shinonome la cual sentía que el mundo le daba vuelta.

\- Aunque eso me recuerda a la película Titanic y saben lo que significa ¿no? – las palabras del ninja confundieron a los latinos los cuales no entendían a que se refería, sin embargo, los japoneses lo comprendieron, en especial los alumnos de primer año – lo recuerda ¿cierto?

\- E-Esa solo fue una obra, nada más.

\- ¿De qué habla el ninja? – preguntó Joan.

\- N-No es nada Fábregas-san, solo está hablando sobre una pequeña obra.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar a qué se refiere Ayaka? – preguntó Ramón a su amante.

\- N-No creo que necesites saber eso Ramón-san.

\- Bueno, resulta que llegó un momento en el que los alumnos de primer año debían hacer una obra de teatro y el titulo lo decidían los alumnos de segundo año, por lo que ellos eligieron Titanic – el ninja miró de reojo a Tsukumo, Iwaki, Aoi, Kurashiki, Honjou y Shizuku las cuales se sonrojaron un poco y a la vez se rieron – ellas dieron el título a la obra y las demás fueron las protagonistas.

\- M-Me da pena recordar eso – habló Akane con el rostro rojo.

\- Aunque allí se dio un momento muy recordado que fue cuando se reveló que Shinonome y Yoshimaru traían algo ¿recuerdan?

\- Sí, ese beso fue tan épico que hasta Maiko lloró – dijo la peli mostaza y eso la hizo sonrojar.

\- ¿En serio Maiko? – preguntó Rafael.

\- ¡N-No es cierto Rafael-san!

\- Veamos – la siguiente proyección se miró en la pantalla.

.

_La obra dio comienzo._

_Desde el inicio, la anciana Rose sería interpretada por Nakano, más porque su color de cabello le daba más realismo._

_La nieta de Rose sería interpretada por Nozaki, quien se ganó varios aplausos de parte de los chicos de segundo año._

_De ahí, varias de las chicas del club de béisbol interpretarían principalmente pasajeros de las distintas clases. Varios chicos incluidos estarían en el mismo lugar._

_Cal, el antagonista de la película sería interpretado por You Kaga, uno de los chicos con los que Yoshimaru solía jugar futbol en algunos recreos. Se llevaban de maravilla, pero en esta obra, serían enemigos mortales._

_Senba interpretaría a Ruth, la madre de Rose, esto más por su cabello rojo._

_De ahí, todos los papeles estarían repartidos._

_Rose y Jack, interpretados por Shinonome y Nishimura, serían los más esperados para ver._

_Los padres de ambos chicos, por obras del destino, estaban sentados a la par._

_Las escenas de inicio de la obra como cuando Jack y Rose se conocen en la popa del barco, dejaron a más de alguno en el público con gran admiración por la tremenda actuación que se estaban dando ambos beisbolistas._

_Llegó la tan ansiada escena de Jack y Rose en la punta del barco. En el guion decía que Shinonome y Nishimura debían fingir que se besaban, pero ellos decidieron llevar eso al nivel más alto._

_Aunque estuvieran con una pena que superaba los 8000 de poder, realmente se llevaron muchas impresiones que básicamente nadie esperaba. Los chicos, ante el asombro del público y de sus propios compañeros, se besaron frente a todos, lo que causó un gran silencio ante eso._

_Sus Senpais y la propia presidenta, quedaron callados antes esto, no digamos Sayaka y Tsubaki y los amigos de Yoshimaru. Un segundo después, el público aplaudió con fuerza la escena._

_La obra siguió normal después de eso, la escena del choque con el iceberg y la parte del hundimiento se llevó a realizar de manera genial._

_Más la escena en la que Jack estaba muerto de hipotermia y Rose en la balsa. La actuación de Shinonome le sacó a más de alguno una lágrima. Las Senpais no eran la excepción. _

_Aoi y Yoshimi estaban llorando a moco tendido, Honjou y Shizuku estaban abrazadas llorando también. Aunque Tsukumo no lo demostrará, realmente estaba triste viendo la obra. Y Kurashiki…_

_\- ¡Que obra más cursi! – decía la peli roja mientras varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos._

_\- Maiko, estás llorando – le dijo Iwaki._

.

\- ¡No quiero mirar! – Kurashiki se tapó los ojos al verse llorando en la pantalla.

\- Jajajajaja – la risa de los extranjeros se escuchaba sonrojando más a las que participaron, aunque luego de eso aplaudieron con fuerza.

\- ¿Y qué les picó?

\- Estuvo buena esa obra – decía la española – y me alegró mucho que no apareciese la _greedy _ya que la obra se habría arruinado.

\- Y-Y qué bueno que la canela de campo no estuviera viendo eso, su solo presencia hubiera estropeado la obra – contraatacó Honjou mirando fijo a Esperanza las cuales tuvieron que ser separadas por Diego y Joan.

\- D-Dejando eso a un lado, luego de eso, Shinonome y Yoshimaru iniciaron relación y hasta el día de hoy siguen así – el ninja miró a los chicos de atrás – y luego de eso, llegaron los extranjeros.

\- Y en qué momento llegaron – dijo Komugi.

\- Justo cuando hace aparecen, Arihara-san me hizo buscar información sobre hacer un equipo mixto de béisbol – habló Nakano.

\- Definitivamente Arihara-san quería llevar las cosas más lejos – opinó Kotoha.

\- Es que los chicos tenían experiencia en béisbol y no quería dejar desperdiciar eso – argumentó la capitana – además, creo que se han divertido ¿verdad?

\- Pues te digo que sí – habló el argentino – y eso que no tenía experiencia en béisbol.

\- Ha sido una experiencia única – hablaron ambos estadounidenses - ¿Por qué copias?

\- Hace tiempo que no jugaba y pensé que ya estaba oxidado – habló Rafael.

\- Me encantó volver a jugar béisbol – dijo Jetzel.

\- Desde que Carlos empezó a jugarlo, me fascinó, pero jugarlo es único también – dijo Esperanza.

\- La resbalona de siempre – susurró Honjou.

\- ¡Te escuché estúpida!

\- Dejé de jugar un tiempo debido al problema que a veces el sol es insoportable en mi natal ciudad y sin importar que usara bastante bloqueador, me quemaba bastante, pero el clima japonés no es tan fuerte como allá – habló Joan.

\- Nunca jugué béisbol en mi vida, solo lo miraba, pero tengo que admitir que ha sido una experiencia única – dijo Ramón.

\- Y eso sin contar que el romance no ha hecho escasez entre ustedes – el ninja echó varias miradas – Rafael está con Kurashiki, Nakano con Ramón e incluso hay insinuaciones entre Honjou y Diego, Jack y Daniel con Aoi y Yoshimi, ahora incluso Seiya con Hanayama y Jetzel con Nagai.

\- P-Pero creo que exageras un poco porque… - Emi iba a decir algo, pero Kanako, Saki, Minako y Koko miraron a la chica peli rosa con picardía - ¿q-que?

\- No te hagas Emi-chan, Seiya-Senpai y tu están muy juntos últimamente, así que creo que hay algo.

\- Nos llevamos bien con Emi, así que no le veo el problema – lo dicho por el nipo-hondureño no ayudó en nada y sonrojó mucho más a Hanayama.

\- Y sin contar el momento incomodo que pasaron entre Tsukumo, Joan y Esperanza – al decir eso, los tres mencionados miraron hacia distintos lados sintiendo el sitio incomodo – pero al final se resolvió todo y al menos, Joan y Esperanza están juntos.

\- Sí, creo que al final salió algo bueno – sonrió el castaño tomando la mano de la peli verde.

\- Y han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces – dijo el presentador – pero honestamente, les digo que mi escena favorita fue la de cuando todos entraron al apartamento de Ramón y lo encontraron con Nakano en… ya saben que.

\- ¿Q-Que? – los demás se pusieron rojos a excepción de Yoshimaru y Shinonome quienes no sabían nada de eso.

\- Aun me pregunto cómo es que se atrevieron a entrar a mi apartamento sabiendo que deben tocar antes de entrar – reclamó el hondureño.

\- Yo también me pregunto eso – habló la periodista - ¿no saben que es de mala educación irrumpir en un apartamento cuando una pareja tiene intimidad?

\- Pues, aunque no quieran, les mostraré a Yoshimaru y Shinonome la escena ya que me da risa la cagada que hicieron, más Esperanza que fue la que los delató.

\- Como siempre la españolita de cuarta haciendo sus estupideces – Honjou dijo molesta mirando a Esperanza y esta correspondió la mirada.

\- Pues miremos esto.

\- ¡Noooooo!

\- Corre vídeo – la proyección se dio y muchos de los chicos se taparon los ojos, aunque algunos revivirían ese vergonzoso momento.

**.**

Algunos centímetros más tarde…

**.**

\- ¡¿Ya terminó?! – decían varias, aunque Honjou estaba comiendo palomitas como si de una película se tratase.

\- Si ya terminó, no sean exagerados.

\- ¡Maldonado, Nakano! ¡¿Cómo hicieron eso?!

\- Ya Shinonome, relájate un poco.

\- Nunca me sentí tan relajada como esa noche – sonrió la peli verde.

\- Bueno, creo que con eso terminaríamos, ya que al final de todo estamos en el torneo de invierno – sonrió el ninja, aunque su sonrisa no se miró por la bufanda que llevaba – las cosas cambiaron mucho en este año de fic, aunque la verdad, aún queda mucho por vivir, creo que el fic va para más de 100 capítulos, y ojalá que podamos llegar a los dos años con esto.

\- Veremos que sucede entonces – la inglesa seguía comiendo mientras que los demás se calmaban un poco.

\- Una pregunta – Nozaki levantó la mano - ¿Por qué escribes mucho en tu computadora?

\- Buena pregunta Nozaki, resulta que esta PC tiene todas mis historias que subo y en este preciso momento, puedo cambiar algunas cosas a mi antojo, por ejemplo – el ninja escribió algunas cosas y de la nada, los resultados se vieron presentes – ta dán.

\- ¿Eh? – los demás miraron como algunas chicas habían sufrido algunos cambios físicos notorios.

\- ¡¿Dónde están mis pechos?! – Nozaki se miró el pecho y notó que lo tenía plano.

\- C-Creo que los tengo yo – Akane miró como ahora era tenía gran delantera - ¿Cómo haces para caminar con estos Nozaki-san?

\- ¿Por qué tu cabello es rojo Shinonome-san? – preguntó Kurashiki a la chica.

\- Yo debería preguntarte algo Kurashiki, ¿Por qué tu cabello es azul?

\- ¿Por qué sonríes Kana? – Iwaki miró a la peli negra la cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- No tengo idea.

\- No solo puedo alterar su físico, también sus capacidades tanto mentales como personales – el ninja siguió redactando algunas cosas - ¿lo ven?

\- No sé porque, pero creo que tengo ganas de masturbarme – dijo Yui por alguna razón.

\- Tsukishima-san, creo que es algo indecente de tu parte hacer un acto estrictamente ilegal y que es una clara falta de respeto a la moral no solo mía, sino también de tus compañeras de equipo de cuerpo presente – dijo Hanayama para impresión de muchas.

\- ¡¿Emi-chan?!

\- ¿Por qué dices algo inteligente? – dijo Minako.

\- Creo que entiendo lo que dice Emi-chan – dijo Komugi – se refiere a que el acto inmoral de hacer actos sexuales solo debe hacerse en la privacidad de los hogares ya que daña el ambiente moral y ético de las personas alrededor.

\- Exactamente.

\- ¡¿Qué les pasa a estas dos?!

\- Estamos argumentando chicas, ¿no es así mi cuadrúpedo amigo de la familia roedora escuiromorfos? – Kogumi se refería a su ardilla Lou-chan el cual solo asintió muy confundido.

\- Si me permiten, tengo que estudiar matemáticas – la peli rosa tomó un libro y se puso a leer.

\- ¿Qué puede ser peor que esto? – preguntó Joan y luego se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

\- ¡¿Por qué haces ese tipo de actos?! – reclamó Honjou a Tsukishima - ¡eso es muy indecente!

\- Coincido con Honjou, es muy indecente hacer esos actos – habló la peli verde extranjera.

\- Gracias Esperanza, me alegra que podamos coincidir en algo.

\- A mí también Chikage, para estamos las amigas – tanto inglesa como española se dieron la mano sonriendo y parecía que eran amigas de hace mucho tiempo.

\- Ahora ya lo he visto todo.

\- ¡Ninja-kun! ¡Ninja-kun! – Tsubasa reclamaba – hazme la mejor cocinera del mundo, por favor, hazme la mejor cocinera del mundo, mejor que Souma Yukiteru.

\- Tsubasa, yo no hago milagros – el ninja la miró con rostro inexpresivo – pero veré que hago solo déjame subir mis historias a la nube.

\- Está bien – la castaña solo juntó sus manos rezando.

\- Aquí voy – Ninja ingresó la petición de Tsubasa de hacerla mejor cocinera y al darle Enter, notó como la pantalla se ponía en negro - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Ya soy la mejor?

\- No lo sé, se apagó y… - antes de que el peli azul terminara su frase, la computadora explotó en su cara y eso hizo que todos los efectos que hizo el chico desaparecieran - ¿eh?

\- ¿Por qué me das la mano? – dijeron Honjou y Esperanza separando sus manos y lavándolas con gel antibacterial.

\- ¿Qué estoy estudiando? – Emi miró el libro y lo lanzó a un lado.

\- ¡¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?! – Yui se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y alejó su mano de ahí.

\- Creo que el deseo de Arihara-san por querer ser la mejor cocinera nos ayudó a recuperar nuestras personalidades – Kurashiki con su color de cabello normal miró a la capitana la cual estaba en una esquina.

\- ¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué me hiciste mala en la cocina? Me diste buenos pechos, buen trasero, buena figura y una jugadora buena en el béisbol, pero no una buena cocinera.

\- Bueno, como mi PC se destruyó por el deseo imposible de Tsubasa…

\- ¡¿Por qué soy mala en la cocina?!

\- Creo que al final de todo, fue un buen año y espero que esto siga así por otro año más – el ninja sonrió – chicos, chicas, gracias a por todo su apoyo y no se preocupen, el fic tendrá muchos capítulos más y aún faltan varias parejas que formarse, así que espérenlo con ansias.

\- ¿Cuántas más?

\- Muchas, sim embargo, aun cuento con mi celular, incluso puedo invocar desde aquí a dos amigos míos – en eso, el ninja sacó su dispositivo móvil y al escribir algunas cosas en su aplicación de Word, de inmediato se materializaron dos personas - ¡Ta dan!

\- ¿Y esos quiénes son? – preguntó Amakusa.

\- Se los presento, primero mi amigo RinMakoto – el peli azul presentó a un joven que llevaba pasamontañas, chaqueta de color negro y pantalones vaqueros – y Rafael, él es tu creador.

\- **¡¿Qué cosa?!** – el peli negro miró al encapuchado - **¿tú eres el de Yucatán?**

**\- Así es Rafael, además, como dijo Ninja, yo soy quien te creo – **sonrió Rin atreves del pasamontaña.

\- No sé porque será que, aunque lleve el rostro cubierto, me da miedo – expresó en voz baja Sakagami.

\- Y su voz da miedo también.

\- Bueno chicas, llevo la voz así por efecto de privacidad – dijo el chico.

\- Y también, a mi otro compadre, Redentor – Ninja presentó a un joven de cabello verde y que llevaba una camiseta negra, pantalón del mismo color y unas gafas de sol, además de un pañuelo verde que cubría medio rostro – y también creador de Joan y Esperanza.

\- **¿Qué cosa? – **los dos se quedaron viendo.

\- **Bueno, tengo que decir que Esperanza es una adaptación de mi chica favorita de Senran Kagura, Ageha – **dijo el peli verde – **aun así, yo soy su creador.**

**\- ¿Tu eres de Sinaloa? – **preguntó Joan.

\- **Así es amigo, orgullosamente de allá.**

\- Que bien se ven estos chicos – sonrió Honjou – oigan, de casualidad, ¿están solteros?

\- Ni lo creas Honjou, Redentor está en una relación con una estadounidense de nombre Mia, mi amigo Rin está con una china de nombre Pei Pei y yo estoy en una relación con una japonesa de nombre Asuka, así que ninguno está disponible.

\- Que mal – suspiró la inglesa, aunque luego miró al argentino que la veía de forma inexpresiva – l-lo siento Diego-kun.

\- ¿Por qué esos nombres me suenan? – preguntó Joan para sí mismo.

\- Dejando a un lado, creo que este es el final del especial, esto más porque quedamos de ir los tres con nuestras novias a Acapulco y ya nos están esperando, así que esto sería todo por hoy amigos.

\- **¡Eres mi favorita Kurashiki, te amo!**

**\- ¡Kana-chan, no sabes cuánto te quiero, hermosa!**

**\- ¡Ryo, Ayaka! ¡Los amo condenadas! **

**\- Por cierto, Ninja, ¿Dónde están mis 30 pesos?**

**\- No empieces Rin, por favor. Ya te los voy a pagar.**

**\- Rin, Ninja, cálmense ¿quieren?**

**\- ¿Aceptas Lempiras?**

Los demás solo se quedaron viendo, pero antes de que dijeran algo, el ninja tomó lo que quedaba de su PC y desapareció en una bomba de humo junto con Rin y Redentor.

\- ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?

\- Ni idea.

**.**

**.**

_Un 21 de octubre de 2019 tomé la decisión de iniciar este fic y ha pasado un año desde entonces, solo queda decir que gracias por el apoyo y creo que, de seguir así, alcance los dos año mucho los 3, solo el tiempo lo dirá. _

_Por cierto, la foto de perfil del fic, sí, soy yo con la camiseta de Greninja y para que miraran que la foto no era sacada de internet, llevo mi nombre de autor, así que ahí tienen una parte de cómo es Ninja Britten 11 en la vida real jaja._


	55. Satogahama vs Ryoyukan 3

**Mamá, soy famoso.**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__El juego continúa su curso, aunque con el final, Hiiragi la tiene difícil ya que una lesión así es de peligro. El final del juego se acerca. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Golpe tremendo se llevó Hiiragi y eso causa problemas en el equipo. Ahora que dices lo de la afición, es que como hay una barra más loca que es la de Satogahama, ya se les bajaron los huevos jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kotoha recibió un golpe fuerte en su brazo derecho cuando lanzó la pelota y la bateadora de Ryoyukan, Iori Kobayashi logró conectarla, pero más cuando la pelota se fue en dirección de la peli verde y esta no pudo evitar quitarse a tiempo y la pelota dio en su brazo derecho.

\- ¡Hiiragi-san! – Yoshimaru fue de los primeros en llegar adonde estaba la pitcher.

\- ¡Hiiragi! – Shinonome llegó también y atendió de primero a la peli verde.

\- ¡M-Mierda, me duele! – Kotoha parecía estar sufriendo mucho ya que se tomaba la mano con mucha fuerza.

\- Déjame ver – Yoshimaru tomó la mano de la chica la cual parecía estar roja y algo hinchada - ¿Qué tanto te duele Hiiragi-san?

\- M-Mucho – Kotoha se tapó los ojos mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos – Nishimura-san, no quiero perderme el juego, aunque me duela, no me saques.

\- Lo lamento Hiiragi-san, pero no puedo permitir que alguna de mis jugadoras sufra más – el castaño miró a su novia – Ryo-san, ayúdame a sacar a Hiiragi-san.

\- Bien – Shinonome miró a la pitcher la cual se miraba muy desanimada, aunque su mano le doliera mucho, le dolía más no poder seguir jugando.

\- ¿Qué pasará? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Ni idea, pero creo que Hiiragi-chan está muy mal – habló Honjou.

\- Allá vienen – las demás notaron como Yoshimaru y Shinonome traían a la peli verde tomándose el brazo.

\- ¿Cómo estás Hiiragi? – las demás se acercaron a la chica la cual estaba con la mirada baja.

\- Me duele el brazo… pero me duele más que no pueda seguir lanzando, no he realizado mi lanzamiento especial aun – la peli verde miró al entrenador - ¿estás seguro que no puedo seguir Nishimura-san?

\- Lo siento Hiiragi-san, pero como dije, no quiero arriesgarme a que empeore esa lesión, no sabemos qué tan grave fue, así que es mejor que descanses – las palabras del entrenador solo bajaron más el ánimo de Kotoha al punto de llorar en voz baja.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra la jugadora? – el ampáyer llegó a ver la situación.

\- Tendremos que solicitar cambio de pitcher, ella no podrá continuar.

\- Bien, pueden hacerlo.

\- Gracias – el castaño se dirigió a las pitchers del equipo – tomaré la decisión que tenía desde el inicio, así que Kurashiki-san, vas allá.

\- Bien – la peli roja tomó su guante y sin más, fue al montículo a prepararse.

\- Un momento, ¿no se considera falta? Digo, esa chica bateó la pelota en dirección de Hiiragi-san – dijo Saki.

\- Atención – el ampáyer habló fuerte y claro – a pesar de que la jugada anteriormente realizada por la jugadora Kobayashi-san lesionó a la pitcher Hiiragi-san, no se considera falta debido a que no fue hecha por la intención de dañar la integridad física de la pitcher, por lo que cuenta como carrera a primera base.

\- ¡Eso es! – en la banca de Ryoyukan celebraban la decisión del ampáyer.

\- Bien, con eso ya tenemos jugadora en primera.

\- Es hora de remontar el juego, vamos a ir con todo – sonrió Yuri – a partir de ahora, no se contengan.

\- No te preocupes – Nakata llegó a un lado de la manager – no dejaremos que Satogahama anote más.

\- ¡Dios, no sabía que lo tomates caminaban!

\- Cuidado esa delincuente, no vaya a ser que las golpee.

\- ¡Echen esa pitcher, se mira que no juega nada! – los abucheos de parte de la barra de Ryoyukan comenzaron a hacerse más fuerte, esto más ya que aprovecharon el silencio de la barra de Satogahama y comenzaron ellos a tomar fuerza.

\- ¿Qué les pasa a esos? Ya empiezan a abuchear al equipo – mencionó Jetzel.

\- **Lo que molesta es que abucheen a Maiko como si fuera cualquier cosa** – dijo Rafael muy molesto por escuchar los palabreríos de parte de los de Ryoyukan a su novia – **los tuviera en frente y juro que…**

\- No te molestes Rafael, que al final de todo solo son palabras sordas, no creo que Kurashiki lo tomé a mal.

Tal y como dijo Joan, Kurashiki no se tomó en serio esos insultos, al final de todo solo era una distracción.

\- ¿Lista?

\- Sí – Kurashiki tenía mucha fuerza en sus brazos y a la siguiente bateadora de Ryoyukan no logró pasar sobre ella y fue ponchada.

\- ¡Saquen esa tipa! ¡No sirve!

\- ¡Pitcher de cuarta! ¡Buuuuuu! – los insultos seguían viniendo de parte de las de Ryoyukan, aunque Rafael trataba de calmarse, finalmente sucumbió ante el enojo.

\- **Hasta aquí, ya me harté – **el chico de cabello negro subió las cercas y al llegar arriba miró de reojo a la afición de Ryoyukan de forma retadora.

\- ¡No hagas algo estúpido Senpai! – decían algunos alumnos de primer año al mexicano.

\- ¡Rafael, no cometas alguna estupidez! – le advertían los chicos.

**\- ¡Joan, tu tocas guitarra ¿verdad?!**

**\- ¿Para qué quieres una guitarra?**

\- **Necesito hacer algo para defender el honor de mi amada – **Rafael miró a los demás de Ryoyukan – **no me gustó que insultaran a mi novia Maiko, así que me iré a los insultos normales, pero con estilo los insultaré.**

**\- Toma – **algunos chicos con ayuda de Joan y los demás latinos le pasaron a Rafael una guitarra en la se miraba que les cantaría algo.

\- ¿Qué harás idiota? ¿Nos cantarás canciones de tu mísero país?

\- Pues no es lo que haré, primero, defenderé el honor de mi amada Maiko, segundo, ahora me cabreaste más por insultar a mi país, por lo que la canción se las dedicó a ustedes de Ryoyukan.

\- ¿Qué harás? – los alumnos de Ryoyukan estaban atentos a lo que fuera a hacer el peli negro.

\- **¡Diego, ayúdame en esto! – **Rafael llamó al argentino el cual por alguna razón parecía saber que pasaba.

\- ¿Y esos dos que harán?

\- **Dale Diego** – Rafael le entregó la guitarra a su amigo rubio platino el cual comenzó a tocarla, aunque nadie más sabía que pasaría.

\- ¡Satogahama, esta canción ustedes deciden si va o no va! – el mexicano se dirigió a la afición rival – dedicada a ustedes.

La guitarra comenzó a ser tocada por Diego y Rafael seguía el ritmo de la melodía antes de comenzar a cantar fuerte.

.

_Me siento contento,_

_pero le canto a unos muertos._

_Y les quiero anunciar, los muertos son de Ryoyukan._

.

La afición de Satogahama se animó más y comenzó a aplaudir siguiendo el ritmo de la canción y los de Ryoyukan no creían lo que escuchaban.

.

_La cosa está que arde,_

_les partiremos toda su puta madre_

_porque no quiero clavar a los chavos de Ryoyukan._

_¡Vamos Satogahama!_

_Dale con todo Satogahama que ellas no van a ganar _

_porque son amargos los putos de Ryoyukan_

_la hinchada está loca de gritar al parlante…_

_¡Los vamos a clavar!_

_._

_Les canto a todos los putos de Ryoyukan_

_ellos se la comen, no lo van a negar_

_al jugar contra mi equipo, solo se saben cagar_

_¡De Satogahama! … a los putos de Ryoyukan._

.

Satogahama estalló en aplausos y gritos al peli negro el cual dejó callada a toda la afición de Ryoyukan los cuales no sabana cabida a la canción que les dedicó el mexicano, antes de bajarse de arriba, el mexicano gritó a todo pulmón a la cancha.

\- ¡Maiko, ve con todo!

\- Rafael-san – la peli roja solo miró sonriente a su pareja y se alistó más para lanzar – él me defendió cuando más lo necesité, ahora es mi turno de tomar ese valor.

Satogahama hizo lo posible para evitar las carreras de las rivales, aunque algunas jugadoras eran tan buenas que podían evitar los ponches de Kurashiki y lograr lanzarla lejos.

Al final, lograron dar los 3 outs, pero con la contrariedad que les lograron anotar dos carreras más dando la vuelta al marcador ahora en favor de Ryoyukan 3-2.

Durante 6 entradas no se hicieron daño, aunque el cansancio físico se dio a conocer cuando las chicas no corrían igual que cuando inició el juego. Y no solo eso, Kurashiki dio lo mejor de sí y su brazo comenzó a fallarle.

\- ¿Cómo estás de tu brazo? – Nozaki miró a su amiga la cual solo tomaba mucha agua mientras movía mucho su extremidad.

\- Se me durmió, pero creo que podré seguir un rato más.

\- Kurashiki-san, si ya no aguantas más, solo dime para cambiar.

\- Puedo cambiar por ti Kurashiki-Senpai – dijo la rubia – aunque estoy cansada, puedo lanzar fuerte.

\- Sería una buena opción eso – dijo Iroha – creo que las de Ryoyukan no saben que tenemos pitcher zurda, así que eso se les complicará más.

\- Mandar a Nozaki-san es una buena opción – el castaño miró a la rubia - ¿estás lista Nozaki-san?

\- Mucho.

\- Bien, quedan pocas entradas, aunque el cansancio las esté matando, resistan un poco más, necesitamos remontar ya que vamos 1 carrera abajo.

\- Lo sabemos Nishimura-kun, daremos lo mejor de nosotras.

\- Bien, cuento contigo Arihara-san.

Las chicas volvieron al campo, sabiendo que debían evitar que Ryoyukan siguiera anotando. En esa entrada llevaban dos outs las rivales y eso indicaba que tenían la oportunidad de evitar que siguieran aumentando la diferencia.

\- ¡Saquen esa rubia! ¡Solo es pechos nada más!

\- ¿Por qué solo vienes aquí a mostrar el culo?

\- ¡Que te cojan estúpida!

\- No les hagas caso, solo son insultos para desconcentrarme – Nozaki miró a Senba que la hacía de cátcher. La bateadora sería You Takashiro, la cual era de pelo rosado pálido y solo tenía un ojo libre.

\- He escuchado de ella – habló Nakano – normalmente es la abridora inicial de Ryoyukan, pero la verdad me resulta extraño que la dejaron al final, al igual que muchas jugadoras.

\- A lo mejor pensaron que no éramos rivales para ellas y solo reservaron jugadoras de bajo nivel – dijo Iwaki.

\- No, no fue así, ellas dan lo mejor de sí y son de buen nivel, ya hemos visto como juegan.

\- ¡Lánzala con fuerza Nozaki!

\- Vamos – la rubia lanzó con toda la fuerza que podía y logró dar el primer strike - ¡Sí!

\- ¡Eso Yuuki-chan!

\- Ojalá que podamos hacer algo excelente.

Nozaki recibió la pelota de parte de la cátcher peli roja, aunque no bajaría la guardia ya que sabía de lo que eran capaces las de Ryoyukan.

Aunque eso pasó factura ya que cuando lanzó de nuevo, la peli rosa logró conectarla con tal fuerza que voló hacia más allá de los jardines.

\- ¡Maldición!

\- ¡Espera! ¡Es un foul! ¡Es un foul! – Shinonome miraba como la pelota iba a la zona de foul salvando por poco a las chicas de una carrera más de ventaja para Ryoyukan.

\- Estuvo cerca – Akane suspiró.

\- ¡Ryoyukan! ¡Ryoyukan! ¡_Let's go _Ryoyukan!

\- Por poco – suspiró Nozaki tomando la pelota de parte de Senba – pero necesito lanzarla de nuevo fuerte.

\- Aquí viene – You miraba como la pelota venía a gran velocidad, aunque creyó que le daría, por un segundo tomó más rapidez de la que hubiera querido - ¿Qué?

\- ¡Out! – señaló el ampáyer cuando Senab rápidamente tocó a la peli rosa con la pelota - ¡Cambio!

\- ¡Bien chicas! – Tsubasa estaba feliz sabiendo que, aunque llevaban desventaja, podrían hacer un milagro.

\- Estamos última entrada, necesitamos a las más fuertes del equipo – Yoshimaru miró a todas las chicas las cuales parecían estar cansadas – la fatiga está empezando a hacer efecto en ustedes, pero no importa, denme un último esfuerzo, esta Academia resultó ser más fuerte de lo que esperábamos, pero lo bueno fue que se confiaron de que éramos una Academia débil.

\- Pero no les mostramos eso – sonrió Tomoe – hemos mostrado nuestro estilo de juego.

\- Ryo-san, Arihara-san, Tsukumo-san, confío en ustedes ya que son las más atléticas.

\- ¡Déjalo en nuestras manos Nishimura-kun!

\- Daré lo mejor de mí para ganar – habló Tsukumo.

\- Hagamos esto – Ryo sonrió de lado y luego tomó un bate para dirigirse a la zona de bateo.

\- ¡Shinonome-chan, si anotas borraré las fotos que tengo de Nishimura desnudo! – lo dicho por la inglesa sorprendió a todos los presentes y puso rojo el rostro del castaño.

\- ¿Q-Que has dicho Honjou-san?

\- ¡Honjou, más te vale que sea una puta broma, porque si no…! – por un momento, el cabello de Shinonome cambió a dorado.

Aunque pasaran varias entradas, el cansancio no hizo efecto en Shinonome y logró vencer a Kazumi bateándola fuerte, pero no llegó tan lejos como para ser home run, sin embargo, logró lanzarla lejos para poder llegar a primera base.

Tsubasa hizo lo mismo, con su experiencia logró darle y mandarla a la esquina del jardín izquierdo y ambas chicas llegaron a segunda y primera base.

Tsukumo hizo lo propio cuando llegó su turno y las cosas se complicaron para Ryoyukan cuando miraron como la peli negra lograba darle con fuerza y con esto, ya eran tres chicas en base.

\- ¡Lo lograremos! – exclamó Taketomi tomando el bate y llegando al área, pero no contó con que la velocidad de Kazumi la superaría en parte y le daría los tres strikes - ¡No puede ser!

\- Trataré de darle, después de todo quiero dedicarle este tiro a Carlos – Esperanza fue al área, pero el cansancio hizo lo suyo con la española ya que no logró darle y Kazumi, la ponchó.

\- ¡Tercer strike! ¡Ponchada!

\- **¡Hostia! **

\- No lo hiciste para nada bien canelita – la molestó la inglesa.

\- ¡Al menos fui a batear y no te doy un batazo porque me duelen los brazos!

\- Y ahora que hacemos, tenemos tres chicas en base, pero tenemos dos outs, una jugada mal y somos historia.

\- Iré yo – Kotoha se levantó haciendo algo de calentamiento.

\- No Hiiragi-san, sufriste una lesión, no puedes arriesgarte.

\- Nishimura-san, te hice caso con dejar a Kurashiki-Senpai tomar mi sitio en este juego, pero quiero batear esta vez.

\- Pero Hiiragi-san…

\- ¡Por favor! – exclamó con fuerza la chica – por favor… déjame hacer esto.

\- … - el castaño no sabía qué hacer, pero si de algo tenía conocimiento era que sus jugadoras estaban muy cansadas, pero decidió arriesgarse – de acuerdo, ve Hiiragi-san.

\- Gracias – la peli verde tomó el bate y fue al área. Cuando llegó, miró a Yomi la cual estaba en las gradas – no puede realizar mi movimiento para que miraras, pero al menos podré mostrártelo en otro juego cuando nos enfrentemos.

Kazumi lanzó su primera pelota, pero esta fue atrapada en el guante de Iori. Kotoha solo analizaba el lanzamiento de la pitcher y al segundo lanzamiento de la chica, logró saber más o menos donde iba, aunque el dolor en el brazo le afectó.

\- ¡Ryoyukan! ¡Ryoyukan! ¡Kazumi! ¡Kazumi!

\- Aquí voy – la pitcher lanzó la pelota y esta vez, aun con dolor y todo, Kotoha logró conectar la pelota y mandarla lejos.

Todo el mundo estaba mirando la pelota ir hacia los jardines, pero más cuando la jardinera central iba tras ella.

Las barras se quedaron calladas ante esto, y más cuando la jardinera de Ryoyukan saltó para tomar la pelota, aunque también se veía como la esférica se iba lejos.

Era la jugadora de Ryoyukan que la tomaba o la pelota bateada por Hiiragi hacia un home run.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta el capítulo de hoy._

_Bueno, suspenso en el final para ver si ganan o pierden el primer juego del torneo._

_Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo._

_Por cierto, la canción que canta Rafael a la barra de Ryoyukan, la pueden buscar en YouTube con este título "__**talento argentino en -rosario-**__" del canal_ _**moto cg**_**.**

_Curiosamente es un video de un argentino cantándole a su equipo de futbol que es el Newell's Old Boys, cantándole la canción a sus peores enemigos, el equipo Rosario Central. Búsquenla para que miren como cantó Rafael XD._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	56. ¿Que será de nosotros?

**Siendo chiquitita la comen la vomitan.**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Bueno, seguiremos por un año si Athena me da la sabiduría para continuar el fic jaja. Hiiragi sacó fuerza interna para poder hacer la última jugada, eso sí es fuerza de voluntad. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Pues sí, como motivo de celebración mostré parte de mi cuerpo, así que ya te das una idea de cómo soy jeje. Muchas cosas pasaron a lo largo de este año que me dejan pensando en muchas cosas y sí, con el apoyo de ambos, he seguido adelante y así será hasta donde pueda. Con el capítulo, esa si es afición, tal como la del Motagua jeje, buen apodo me saqué, pero es que así le decían a una amiga mía y se me ocurrió jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En un hotel cerca del sitio se encontraba el equipo de béisbol de Satogahama descansando luego de un juego muy aguerrido contra la Preparatoria Ryoyukan en la que el juego estuvo a punto de perderse, sin embargo, muchas cosas pasaron.

Tsubasa estaba mirando el cielo estrellado desde las afueras del hotel en el que el equipo se quedaba. La castaña pensaba en el partido de ese día y se miraba algo seria.

\- ¿Tsubasa-san?

\- ¿Eh? – la mencionada se dio media vuelta a ver quién la llamaba - ¿Yuuki-chan?

\- ¿Qué pasa? Estás muy seria.

\- No es nada, solo estaba pensando en el partido contra Ryoyukan, realmente fue muy aguerrido.

\- Sí que lo fue – la rubia llegó a su lado y se sentó - ¿sabes? Creo que esto fue un partido para que pudiéramos aprender de nuestros errores y demostrar que tenemos que mejorar mucho más.

\- No pensé que el juego se saliera de nuestras manos.

\- Pero al menos hicimos algo – Nozaki sonrió hacia la capitana – gracias a Hiiragi-san, logramos ganar el juego.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_Sabiendo que Kotoha poseía una lesión que le impedía darlo todo de sí, aun así, como toda una luchadora fue directo al área de bateo, aun teniendo 3 bases llenas. Cuando llegó, miró a Yomi la cual estaba en las gradas – no puede realizar mi movimiento para que miraras, pero al menos podré mostrártelo en otro juego cuando nos enfrentemos._

_Kazumi lanzó su primera pelota, pero esta fue atrapada en el guante de Iori. Kotoha solo analizaba el lanzamiento de la pitcher y al segundo lanzamiento de la chica, logró saber más o menos donde iba, aunque el dolor en el brazo le afectó._

_\- ¡Ryoyukan! ¡Ryoyukan! ¡Kazumi! ¡Kazumi!_

_\- Aquí voy – la pitcher lanzó la pelota y esta vez, aun con dolor y todo, Kotoha logró conectar la pelota y mandarla lejos._

_Todo el mundo estaba mirando la pelota ir hacia los jardines, pero más cuando la jardinera central iba tras ella._

_Las barras se quedaron calladas ante esto, y más cuando la jardinera de Ryoyukan saltó para tomar la pelota, aunque también se veía como la esférica se iba lejos. _

_La jardinera estiró lo más que pudo para tomar la pelota, pero cuando se pensó que la había tomado, esta se le fue del guante y cayó al otro lado de la barda marcando el home run. _

_Satogahama entera no podía creer lo que veía y es que la barra de Ryoyukan tardó en reaccionar al ver como su Academia caía derrotada ante un rival que parecía más que accesible que nunca, pero lastimosamente no fue así._

_\- ¿F-Fue un home run? – Akane no salía de su asombro._

_\- Sí, lo fue – las palabras de Tayu dejaron que a todas pensativas y más cuando miraban como Tsubasa, Shinonome y Tsukumo corrían a home y detrás de todas, Hiiragi._

_\- ¡Hemos ganado! – exclamó Yoshimaru feliz de la vida y su celebración hizo reaccionar a las demás del equipo._

_\- ¡Ganamos! – todas las demás se abrazaron entre sí celebrando el triunfo sobre Ryoyukan._

_\- ¡Pasamos a la siguiente ronda! – Rafael exclamó y toda la escuela emepzó a celebrar como loca._

_\- ¿Saco las bengalas? – preguntó Ramón._

_\- ¡Ahora sí Ramón, sácalas!_

_\- Ese es el problema – sonrió nerviosamente el hondureño menor – es que se me olvidaron las bengalas._

_\- ¡No nos jodas! – mientras los demás regañaban al moreno, las chicas eran una sola fiesta de felicidad, siendo la más felicitada Kotoha._

_\- ¡Felicidades Hiiragi-san! ¡Qué gran batazo!_

_\- Esa mi Kotoha, que fuerza te guardabas – halagaba Iwaki - ¿no has pensado en ser shinobi?_

_\- ¿Shinobi?_

_\- Olvídalo, cosas de mi tía – sonrió la peli mostaza._

_\- Pasamos a la siguiente ronda – sonreía Tomoe – igual que el torneo pasado._

_\- Pero esta vez, será más allá que llegarán – habló Yoshimaru llegando junto con Shinonome – ya han derrotado a una Preparatoria fuerte como lo es Ryoyukan, así que pueden lograr más que eso._

_\- Nishimura-san tiene razón, podemos llegar más allá de la ronda de octavos – sonrió Kurashiki – el torneo pasado dimos lo mejor, aunque Kaio nos eliminó, este año tendremos revancha._

_\- Vaya Kurashiki, estás muy emocionada – sonrió Aoi de forma malvada y sonrojó a la peli roja._

_\- S-Solo digo que no quiero que se repita la derrota del año pasado, nada más._

_\- Y eso que tenemos algo más que el torneo pasado – sonrió Tsubasa siendo vista por las demás – y eso es valor para poder ganar este torneo._

_\- Creo que llevas las expectativas demasiado altas Arihara, pero de igual manera no me preocupa tampoco – habló la peli azul._

_\- Además, este ejercicio sirve para ayudar a Kanako-chan a bajar de peso – dijo Koko, aunque luego se calló ya que notó la mirada de Minako y Saki._

_\- No hubieras dicho eso – ambas chicas solo empezaron a correr por sus vidas y que sabían que nada bueno saldría de esto._

_\- ¡¿Quién me llamó gorda?! – la peli negra convirtió su cabello negro a dorado y miró de reojo a Koko la cual al sentir la furia en los ojos de Kanako, decidió salvar su vida._

_\- Más vale aquí corrió que aquí voló – dicho esto, la pequeña rubia salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas mientras que Kanako las seguía envuelta en un aura dorada electrizante._

_\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?_

_\- Ni idea._

_\- No me creo que nos hayan ganado – la voz de la manager de Ryoyukan llamó la atención de todos los presentes, aunque Yoshimaru fue quien fue en representación de Satogahama - ¿Cómo es que nos ganaron? Tenemos las mejores jugadoras de la región de Saitama, no entiendo cómo es que ganaron._

_\- Puedes tener los mejores jugadores en un equipo, pero de nada sirve si no juegan con toda la pasión que puede despertar un jugador. Así es el deporte, nada está escrito._

_\- De verdad piensas como un entrenador – Yuri miraba al castaño fijamente - ¿nos espiaste o algo?_

_\- La verdad yo ideé junto con las chicas las técnicas y estrategias del equipo, yo solo me encargo de entrenarlas físicamente, pero ellas son las que juegan con el corazón, además – Yoshimaru miró a la barra de Satogahama – una buena afición apoya siempre al equipo en las buenas y en las malas._

_\- Entiendo – aunque estaba triste, la peli rosa debía aceptar que perdió ante un equipo que realmente dio lo mejor de sí y por segundo año consecutivo, quedaban eliminadas en primera ronda. Yuri extendió su mano hacia Yoshimaru – pero no creas que esto se quedará así, aunque no esté este año que viene, apoyaré a Ryoyukan y haré que ustedes caigan._

_\- Y no dejaré que mi equipo pierda – el castaño apretó su mano con la chica para después separarse y mirar el marcador gigante el cual le daba indicación de que el triunfo de Satogahama se habia dado._

_**Ryoyukan **__3_

_**Satogahama **__6_

_._

_Fin Flashback_

.

La noche fue corta para las jugadoras las cuales debían recuperar fuerzas para el próximo juego que disputarían y esta vez, no sería para nada fácil.

En el desayuno, las chicas estaban reunidas en un parque cercano al estadio, sin embargo, no estaban los chicos ya que ambos habían dicho que saldrían a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, incluso Esperanza fue con ellos y los primos de Joan. La victoria de Satogahama subió mucho el ánimo del equipo y eso les daba motivación para evitar una derrota.

\- ¡Sabroso! – Kanako exclamaba comiendo unas bolas de arroz que había preparado Saki para el equipo.

\- Parece que alguien estaba hambrienta – dijo Minako mirando a la peli negra.

\- Al menos come con decencia – dijo Yui mirando a la chica.

\- Déjala Tsukishima-san, al final de todo merece comer.

\- Mis músculos me duelen un poco desde el partido de ayer – dijo Emi sobándose un poco los hombros.

\- Sería bueno que estuviera Seiya-Senpai aquí para darte un masaje ¿verdad Emi-chan? – las demás miraron a la peli rosa la cual se puso roja.

\- ¿P-Por qué me siguen diciendo eso? A-A mí no me gusta Seiya-kun, aunque cuando estoy con él me siento tranquila y muy cómoda de poder hablar con un chico como él, aunque a veces mi corazón late cuando estoy a solas con él, me ayuda a estudiar, incluso cuando él está ocupado con sus trabajos de sus clases, es amable y también es guapo – sin darse cuenta, Hanayama había hablado de más y su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate y fue peor cuando notó la mirada de todas las presentes y más de sus amigas más cercanas - ¡Wuaaaaahh! ¡¿Por qué dije eso?!

\- No es nada malo eso Emi-chan, al final de todo es común en nosotras enamorarnos – sonrió Minako.

\- Incluso puedes llevártelos a la cama una vez que ya entres en confianza con ellos – habló Honjou siendo vista por las demás.

\- Tu no tienes vergüenza Honjou-Senpai – habló Sakagami.

\- No le miro nada de malo – dijo Nakano comiendo una bola de arroz e ignorando las miradas que le daban - ¿Qué? Se siente muy bien una vez que lo haces.

\- Vaya que has cambiado Nakano-san – habló Hase – aquella chica enérgica y tímida se convirtió en una pervertida.

\- Nakano-chan, ¿Quién le pidió primero a quien tener sexo?

\- Pues…

\- ¡Ya no hablen que estamos comiendo!

**.**

Con los extranjeros…

Jetzel, Jack, Daniel, Joan, Rafael, Francisco, Julián, Esperanza, Diego, Ramón y Seiya caminaban por las cercanías del estadio en los que había muchos puestos de comida, ventas de artículos de béisbol y muchas otras cosas y también había mucha gente en el sitio.

**\- ¿Qué opinan? – **preguntó Rafael – **como que están vendiendo muchas cosas ¿no?**

**\- Al ser un torneo que gana popularidad es algo obvio, el béisbol es muy popular en Japón, incluso si es femenino – **habló Joan que iba de la mano con Esperanza.

**\- Aun así, luego del partido de ayer terminé muy cansado – **dijo Jetzel calmado.

**\- Y eso que ni jugaste Jetzel, solo fuimos aficionados.**

**\- Pero de qué modo, parecíamos barra brava, aunque eso me recuerda a ciertos amantes del futbol que se toman el deporte como si fuera cosa de vida o muerte – **habló Joan de nuevo, pero esta vez mirando a Ramón y Diego.

**\- No tengo culpa de que mi país sea un país futbolero en todos los sentidos – **dijo el argentino.

\- **Yo tampoco, Honduras tiene el futbol como el principal deporte en todos los sentidos – **ahora fue el hondureño menor.

\- **¿Y qué haremos ahora? – **preguntó Jack mirando a los demás.

**\- Bueno, tenemos planes con Esperanza, pero pensamos que a lo mejor se molestarían si vamos nosotros solos.**

**\- Vamos amigo, **_you are lovers, there is nothing wrong with having time for you. We will go to see some stores here _– habló Daniel haciendo sonrojar a Esperanza y Joan.

\- **Joan, solo asegúrate de algo – **Francisco se acercó a su primo – **si vas a tener relaciones, al menos usa protección.**

**\- Paco – **Joan se acercó al chico y sin más que hacer, le dio un golpe en el estómago dejando en el suelo – **no haría eso con Esperanza, no soy Ramón.**

**\- Yo no me acosté con Esperanza, me acosté con Ayaka que no es lo mismo.**

**\- ¡No me jodas Ramón!**

**\- Vamos Carlos, además, creo que deberíamos aprovechar nuestro tiempo en salir juntos – **la española lo tomó del brazo y Joan solo se dedicó a sonreír.

\- **Sí, tienes razón – **ambos chicos al final decidieron separarse del grupo y solo ir a una cita entre ellos. Los demás solo los veían irse.

**\- ¿Qué opinan?**

**\- Nunca había visto a Joan tan feliz desde que anda con Esperanza – **decía el nipo-hondureño.

\- **Sí que sí – **Julián sonrió, pero de forma nostálgica – **se ve que se quieren mucho.**

**\- Solo faltamos nosotros – **sonreía un poco Jack – **sin contar a Ramón y Rafael que ya tienen a Nakano-san y Kurashiki-san, nosotros tendremos que esperar.**

**\- No lo miro tan así – **habló el mayor de los mexicanos – **Iwaki y Asada están muy cercanas a ustedes dos, Jack, Daniel.**

**\- Eso es cierto – **habló Jetzel.

**\- Jetzel, no me hagas mucho caso, pero Nagai ha estado muy apegada a ti – **las palabras de Rafael extrañaron un poco al peli negro.

**\- La verdad nunca me di cuenta eso, creo que solo es porque la ayudo a entrenar un poco.**

**\- Y sin contar que con Seiya, Hanayama está muy unida a ti – **ahora fue Ramón el que miró a su amigo nipo-hondureño el cual quedó extrañado.

**\- Solo ayudo a Emi con sus tareas y la ayudo a estudiar, no es algo extraño que pasemos mucho tiempo juntos.**

**\- Solo faltarían Francisco y Julián.**

**\- L-La verdad es que no tengo a alguien en mente aun – **dijo Julián, pero en el fondo, su hermano sabía que él mentía.

**\- ¿Y tú Francisco?**

**\- No me hagan caso, no hay nada fijo, pero déjenme decirles que su maestra, es muy linda.**

**\- ¿Eh? – **los demás miraron al chico el cual, aunque sentía las miradas de sus amigos, no hizo caso.

Al final, los chicos solo decidieron seguir su salida tal y como habían planeado.

En otro lado, Yoshimaru y Shinonome habían decidido salir juntos, esto para relajarse un poco y olvidar por un rato el partido anterior, sin embargo, durante su cita no pudieron evitar hablar un poco sobre el torneo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Ryo-san? ¿No tienes molestias o algo?

\- La verdad no, luego de una buena noche de sueño, se me calma el cansancio de los músculos.

\- Me alegro.

\- Dejando eso a un lado, debemos concentrarnos en el próximo juego, no será nada fácil contra quien jugamos.

\- Noté el nombre de la Academia a la que vamos a enfrentar y por lo que Nakano-san investigó, son una institución fuerte.

\- ¿Te refieres a…?

\- Sí – Yoshimaru sacó su celular y mostró el nombre del próximo rival de Satogahama en el torneo – Ryo-san… vamos contra la Preparatoria Kaio.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_Chicos, el próximo capítulo será un especial por la celebración de Halloween, aunque cae 2 de noviembre y es Día de Muertos en México, será un especial con temática de terror o algo así, veremos que me sale, luego de eso, volveremos con el torneo._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


End file.
